I Belong
by SNOzzie6
Summary: Ciela has a rough life. For many years she has been the victim of torturous teenagers who have bullied her about her oversized body. The only thing she finds solace in is her favorite TV show, Teen Titans. What happens when her simple wish turns into a dream come true? Based off of the series with original events. I only own my OCs. Rated T for all the action-packed awesomeness.
1. The Spotlight's On You

A body slammed against a wall of lockers, the sound echoing in the hallway.

"Where do you think you're going?" a voice said, belonging to a girl with curly, black hair. Her piercing, green eyes were as sharp as a white shark's teeth that bit into the soul of the one they were directed to. "Don't you walk away when I'm talking to you."

The padlock of the locker she was pressed against dug into her back, but she was too afraid to move. She gulped, using her peripheral to study the witch standing inches away from her. A hand planted firmly on her hip, said hip jutting out to the side, and standing with tall posture, as stick-straight as her ballerina thin body, while the other arm gripped a glittery, pink binder. She wore a royal blue t-shirt dress with yellow buttons, a yellow belt that hugged her already tiny waist, and yellow peep toe heels. She leaned over the girl like a cobra ready to swallow its prey. The other girl, wincing from the bruise beginning to form on the small of her back, looked as the very opposite. She tugged at the green, oversized shirt that almost managed to hide her trembling stomach, then crossed her arms to try and make herself smaller- both mentally and double physically. Her jean capris were washed out and dangled down to her calves, which competed with her Texas-sized thighs. She stared down at her tennis shoes with a scowl.

"I have nothing to say to you." she mumbled.

"What'd you say?!" the first girl said, getting closer in her face. Her black curls whipped her cheeks, and she flinched back. "Why don't you go to a gym or something? I think you managed to get fatter between last period and now. What'd you eat for lunch: a dumpster truck?"

Her cheeks flushed, and she stared down the hallway, praying for an escape. She gulped hard, feeling her throat grow dry.

"Why don't you just leave me alone?" she said.

"You need someone to give you, ahem, _motivation_." the first girl said. She lifted the hand clasping her waist and gripped her collar. Shoving her deeper into the locker, their eyes remained on each other for many seconds. After what seemed like an eternity, the first girl grinned, flashing two rows of white teeth, and let go with a sharp snap of her wrist. Her head banged against the locker, and her eyes went blurry from dizziness and tears. She did her best to blink them away, but the first girl still saw it, and her smile widened. "Aw, is the _big_ baby going to cry? Typical. See you tomorrow, Fattela."

The girl walked away, her hips sauntering with each step, as if gloating. A wave of nausea swept through her, and she gripped her stomach, feeling it ripple and intensify the gut-wrenching feeling. She hurried into the bathroom and doubled over the sink. Taking deep, slow breaths, she allowed the tears to fall, streaming down her face and trickling down and hitting her arms and hands. She lifted her head, forcing herself to stare at her blotchy face in the mirror. Her blonde hair clung to her wet face. Her bloodshot eyes overpowered her gray irises.

The bell rang, causing her to jump six feet in the air. Footsteps filled the hallway, and she heard some heading her way. She hurried into the handicap stall, locked it, and sat down on the toilet. She lifted her feet up so no one could see them, but after a few moments they started to tremble from pain. Herds of girls stomped into the bathroom, giggling and chatting incoherently about their lives. She rested her head against the wall and closed her eyes, wishing those girls would go away. After almost ten minutes, the echoes of voices, flushes, and water ceased completely. The only thing that penetrated the silence was a leaky faucet and her heavy breathing. She stared down at her overlapping stomach rolls and gulped. She carefully opened the stall, peeking around to see if any stragglers were left behind. Seeing the coast was clear, she hurried out of the bathroom and down the hall. Constantly looking over her shoulder, she picked up speed. At the entrance to the school, she paused at a large tree to lean against it and catch her breath. Her heart raced, even though she had only speed-walked such a short distance. A honk sounded in front of her, and she looked up quickly at the minivan parked in front of her. A blonde-haired, gray-eyed woman waved from the driver seat. The girl walked over to the car, opened the door, and slumped into the passenger seat.

"How was school today?" the woman said.

"What do you think?" the girl mumbled, facing the window and crossing her arms. "Home school is starting to look more intriguing."

"Ciela..." The woman placed her slender fingers on the girl's shoulder. "Those girls only say that because they're insecure. They're jealous of you."

"What _is_ there to be jealous of?" Ciela said, turning to the woman. "I'm the fat, ugly beast of the school, and I have been since the beginning of my time. You've never had to deal with what I'm going through. You don't understand; you'll _never_ understand!"

Ciela's mother stared at her daughter with stern concern. Ciela cowered back from her mother's eyes.

"Ciela... I wish you could see yourself the way I do. You are more beautiful than you think you are. Don't let those mean girls define who you are; what they have to say is wrong." she said. Her eyes brightened. "Look on the bright side, summer vacation is getting closer and closer! In two months, you'll be junior, an upperclassman!"

Ciela sighed and leaned back in her seat. "Can we go home, please?"

Ciela's mom nodded, gripped the steering wheel, and pulled the car out of the school parking lot. Once they arrived at their home, Ciela hurried into the house and into her room. She threw her black backpack on her bed and shuffled over to the full-length mirror propped in the corner of her room. She stared at her reflection, at the horrid creature she's seen for many years. Ever since she was a young elementary school student, Ciela had been teased about her appearance- her weight being the most blatant target. As she went through middle school and the first two years of high school, the bullying turned to complete torture. Not a day goes by that voices yell and laugh at her, calling her fat, ugly, and taunting her with the cruel nickname made for her to symbolize what she's bullied for, "Fattela". Ciela uttered a frustrated growl and threw a blanket over the mirror, blocking her image from her eyes. She walked over to her desk and powered up her laptop. She sat down and opened up her internet browser. Her fingers danced over the keyboard, and the click of the mouse was the beat. She stuck her earphones in and pressed the play button, leaning forward excitedly in her chair.

 _When there's trouble, you know who to call._

 _Teen Titans!_

Ciela bobbed her head to the music, her feet tapping their own dance as the title sequence played on. Her favorite show of all time: Teen Titans. When the world bombarded her with its cruel standards, the epic cartoon was a harbor of peace and escape.

 _1, 2, 3, 4, GO!_

 _Teen Titans!_

As the song counted up, the main characters of the show appeared on screen- Robin, Beast Boy, Raven, Starfire, and Cyborg- before the title of the show appeared in large, capitalized, multi-colored letters. A smile peeked on Ciela's face, which only seems to surface whenever she watched this show. The view panned over the area, Jump City, before showing the five teens walking down the street. During an epic battle against a mysterious monster that can materialize into the object it touches, Beast Boy set his eyes on a girl among the startled crowd that looked shockingly familiar: a girl named Terra, who was once a member of the Teen Titans and had a thing with the shape-shifting boy. "Things Change" appeared across the screen as Beast Boy looked around for the girl, but she was gone.

Twenty three minutes later, Ciela watched Terra fade into a crowd of teenagers after Beast Boy's final attempt to reach her and her forgotten memories, but to no avail.

 _"Beast Boy to Robin. I'm on my way... Over."_ Beast Boy said into his Teen Titan communicator before he ran down the hallway and into an opening of light.

The screen faded to black, and the ending credits appeared alongside the rocking credit song. Tears came into Ciela's eyes. When the credits finished, the computer automatically took her back to the first episode, anxiously waiting for her to press the play button and live through the memories once more. Despite having seen the series many times, the ending of it always made her an emotional wreck. Watching those teens as they fought together, laughed together, and worked together brought pain to the sixteen-year-old's heart. She kicked herself; she knew better than to long for a scenario that was simply impossible. She thought back on the ending of the episode she just watched and the second season of Teen Titans, when Terra was part of them. She never liked Terra- the indecisive, backstabbing, heartbreaking girl who betrayed the only people who loved her for who she was and joined sides with one of their most formidable enemies, Slade. If she were Terra, Ciela would never have been so stupid and selfish. She would've appreciated the way Beast Boy looked at her; she would've done that if _any_ boy did that.

If only she could have the chance. Ciela leaned back in her chair and stared at her dimming computer screen as it began to display her reflection. Bitter tears streamed down her face as she looked down at her body while she pictured countless others with more luck than her.

 _If only I could be a part of that world instead of limiting myself to this screen._ Ciela thought, sniffling and wiping her eyes. She turned her head, catching a glimpse of herself in the corner of her mirror that hadn't been covered. _I would give anything to be a Teen Titan. They would accept me for who I am. They'd look past the flab and fat and see someone... human._

Ciela removed her earplugs and closed her laptop. She looked out her window, seeing the sun had completely disappeared past the horizon. She checked the time: 12:07 AM. She had spent many hours watching her favorite cartoon, which she didn't mind, even though it meant she wouldn't get a good night's rest. She let out a sigh and walked over to her bed, flopping down and burying her head in her pillow. She felt her skin ripple as she made contact with her cushion-y bed.

 _I wish I was a Teen Titan._ Ciela thought. She reached up and held a Teen Titans necklace resting around her neck: a simple, gold circle with a large T in the center. She closed her eyes.

* * *

As Ciela slept, a light began to pulsate from her closed laptop. The same light peeked through her fingers from the hand that gripped her necklace. After a few seconds of glowing, the light from the laptop and her necklace disappeared.


	2. Escape From Planet Earth

_RING! RING!_ I jolted awake when my alarm went off; it sounded awfully similar to the school bell. I cracked my eyes open and glanced at the clock: 6:30 AM. I sighed deeply and hoisted myself out of bed. I leaned against the wall, taking a moment to catch my breath, and headed to the bathroom. I turned the light on, blinking a few times to adjust, and washed my face. I brushed my hair, my eyes glued to my face the entire time. I headed to my room and braced myself for the worst part of my morning: getting dressed. I opened my drawers and sifted through my clothing options. After many minutes of frustration and tears, I finally settled on a purple t-shirt, jean capris, and white tennis shoes. I glanced at the mirror, remembering that I threw a blanket over it to hide my shameful reflection, and headed to the kitchen.

"Good morning, sweetheart!" Mom called. She smiled brightly and hugged me tightly. I lightly returned the hug. "What would you like for breakfast?"

I eyed the bacon, eggs, pancakes, and orange juice lined along the counter, still steaming from being fresh off the stove. My stomach grumbled, and my mouth watered. I gulped.

"Uh... maybe just a granola bar." I said, walking over to the cupboard. I opened it and scanned the shelves. Behind me, I heard my mother quietly sigh. After slowly snacking on my "breakfast", Mom and I piled into the minivan and drove to the school. At the parking lot, I paused to stare at the front of the school. There were a couple more minutes until the five minute warning bell rang, so many students hung around the front. I watched them laughing and chatting with each other. Such beautiful people... Why couldn't I be like them?

I glanced down at my body, and I was reminded of the reason.

"Have a great day, Ciela." Mom said, giving my shoulder a squeeze. "It's a new day. Maybe things will be better."

"I doubt it." I mumbled, getting out of the car. "See you later."

I closed the door, and Mom paused to watch me a few more moments before she set the car to drive and rode out of the parking lot. I gripped my backpack straps and headed for the school entrance.

Perhaps my mother was right about today. I endured the first half of my school day peacefully; I started to believe I was finally being given relief.

That is, until lunchtime came. The bell rang as loud as my stomach. The granola bar I had for breakfast lasted me for one class before my stomach erupted with whale calls. I forced myself to walk at the same pace as the students around me. I entered the cafeteria, and the savory smells of multiple meal choices wafted into my nose, making my stomach growl even louder. As I got closer to the line, I pondered about what kind of food I would get today.

 _The cheeseburger looks really good..._ I thought. _No. I'm getting a salad._

I snagged a salad and paused at the condiment bar. My eyes settled on the bacon bits, croutons, and cheese.

 _Of course you want that. No wonder why people call you Fattela. Go on, pile on those condiments like the ugly, obese dog you are._

I gulped and turned away. I headed to the cashier, paid for my piece of lettuce, and walked through the cafeteria. The chatting and laughing heightened in this reverberating room. I set my eyes on the double doors on the other side of the room.

 _If I can just make it to the doors, I can escape quickly._

"Hey, there she is!" A female voice cut above the noise and through my heart.

 _Keep walking. Ignore them. You're almost there._

"Yo, Fattela!" another voice called out.

 _You're so close. Don't turn around. Don't acknowledge them._

A hand clamped down on my shoulder, and a few nails dug into my skin. The hand tugged harshly, forcing me to whirl around.

"Hey, we were talking to you." The hissing words belonged to the black-headed snake. Her green eyes narrowed on me, and her mouth was twisted into a mild snarl. "Did the fat in your ears prevent you from hearing us?"

"Leave me alone, Jane." I said, avoiding her eyes. "Don't you have anything better to do than pick on others?"

"Oh, I see. The ugly caterpillar is starting to grow a backbone." Jane said. Her minions stood behind her, each glaring at me. Jane eyed the salad on my tray and smirked. "I see you're finally making the right food decisions. I was worried you'd die young from a heart attack. But your salad looks a little dry. Here, let me help you dress it."

Jane reached over and grabbed a ranch bottle. A wicked grin spread across her face as she unscrewed the top. My brain couldn't react fast enough for me to move out of the way. Jane smashed her hands over the bottle, and the brimming contents of the ranch bottle shot out and splattered all over me. I gasped, which could be heard throughout all the corners of the suddenly silent cafeteria. The ranch rolled down my neck and shirt, landing on my pants, my tray, and the floor. My lip quivered and tears streamed down my face, something Jane took deep pleasure in. She tossed her head back and laughed. The brainless minions behind her joined in her laughter, and in a matter of seconds, the entire cafeteria erupted in snickers and giggles. Jane threw the empty ranch bottle at me, and it smacked against my chest with a sickening smack. She might as well have shot me. Over her shoulder, the lunch ladies were finally noticing what was going on. One of them was on the phone, talking frantically into it, and another was stomping towards the crime scene with a janitor. I dropped my lunch tray, and it clattered in the leftover ranch pile, sending drops of dressing and lettuce in different directions.

I turned around and sprinted out of the cafeteria. I ran down the halls, ignoring the confused, curious eyes of other students and the teachers shouting at me to walk. By the time I left the school campus, I was already panting like a dog. The burning adrenaline carried me all the way to my house. I shoved my door open, ignorant to the loud crash it made from hitting the wall.

"What in the-?!" My mother burst from her room. She saw the ranch covering my front, and her jaw dropped. "Ciela? What in the world happened to you?"

I ran upstairs, taking two at a time, and locked myself in the bathroom. I heard footsteps approach the door.

"Ciela! Please, open up!" my mom said, knocking on the door.

I stared at my horrendous reflection. I was drenched in sweat, tears, and hardening ranch. My face was swollen and covered with blotchy, red skin from crying excessively. I tore my shirt off, not caring that the ranch dribbled into my hair and the white tank top I wore underneath, and clutched it in my hands as tightly as I could, imagining it was the necks of Jane and her minions. The doorknob jiggled, and my mom's knuckles against the door raised my frustration levels. I grabbed a roll of toilet paper and opened the door. Mom's eyes widened at the sight of my swollen, tear-stained face, the balled-up shirt in my fist, and the leftover bits of dressing that I missed. I stormed past her and towards my room.

"Ciela, what happened?! Tell me, please!" Mom said, the stern in her voice surfacing. "Ciela, stop right now and speak to me!"

"What do you _think_ happened?!" I screamed. I whirled around and chucked my t-shirt at her feet. "This is all your fault! Why couldn't you and Dad have fed me more vegetables and kept me moving? Why couldn't you let me be skinny?! I'll never be good enough for anything! I _hate_ you! I _hate_ my school! I _hate_ my life!"

I stepped into my room and slammed the door shut. I locked the door and collapsed onto my butt right next to it.

"Ciela, _please_ , come out." Mom said softly.

"No! _Go away_!" I wept. "Leave me here to die!"

I heard my mom trying to hold back a quiet sob, and after a few moments, I heard her footsteps fade away. Her bedroom door closed, and I allowed myself to raise the volume of my cries. Snot and tears covered my face. I glanced at the clock occasionally to see how long I've been crying. Once I finally calmed, I narrowed it down to a few hours. I leaned my head against the door and stared at the ceiling. I checked the clock: 9:57 PM. I lowered my eyes and caught sight of my laptop. I hoisted myself up and walked over to my desk. I clutched my Teen Titans necklace as I turned my computer on.

9:58 PM.

I tore off the last of the toilet paper from its roll and blew my nose into it. I crumbled it up and threw it aside into the pile of used toilet paper that had already formed. I changed into a new white tank top with a coral t-shirt over, clean of tears or ranch.

I booted up a page on the internet. I plugged in my headphones and pulled up the first episode of Teen Titans.

9:59 PM.

 _Please. Take me away from this awful world._

I pressed play. A loud sound boomed in my earphones, and I cried out and yanked them out of my ears. A bright, intense light exploded from the screen, and I covered my eyes to block it. A force pulled me forward, like someone grabbed my soul and yanked it. The light filled my vision, and after a moment, it changed to complete darkness.

10:00 PM.


	3. Divide and Conquer

"Dude, what did you _do_?!" a young boy's voice said.

"You're blaming me for this? I did nothing." a monotonous, female voice said.

"Has she sustained injury? Should I perform the CPR?" another female voice said.

"We want to help her, not break any ribs." a male voice said. "My scanners don't detect any internal injuries. How _did_ she get here anyway? I didn't even pick up anything on the Tower's sensors."

"Quiet. She's waking up." another male voice said.

Like the fifth voice said, my eyes fluttered open. My vision was covered with spots from the harsh light. I blinked them away until my vision restored completely, and what I saw made me scream.

The five people hovering over me jumped back in surprise. I gasped in deep breaths as I scooted back, unable to go any further when I ran into the wall.

"Easy, now. We're not going to hurt you." the fifth voice said, which belonged to a teenage boy with spiky, jet black hair. I was unable to see his eyes because they were covered in a mask. He wore a short-sleeve green t-shirt underneath a red, armored vest with a yellow R inside a black circle on the left side of his chest. He also wore green tights, black ankle-high steel-toed boots, green elbow-high gloves, a yellow utility belt and a black cape with yellow interior.

I used the wall to bring myself up, which I found to be extremely easy. _Maybe it's the adrenaline._ My head went dizzy, and I staggered forward.

"Take it easy." A large arm held me up. I looked up at another male with dark skin. However, the only sort of human features that I could find were on the right half of his face and a section of his biceps. The rest of his body was covered in metal and cybernetics. Some areas, like his shoulders, forearms, thighs, and parts of his head, had light blue circuitry.

"Do you suffer from any traumatization? Or, perhaps, you have a fever?" A hand settled on my forehead, belonging to a girl with waist-long, fiery red hair. She wore a violet sleeveless crop top that exposed her midriff, a violet mini-skirt, and violet thigh-high boots. She also wore a silver belt, silver gauntlets, a silver armband on her right bicep, and silver armor around her neck. She had green eyes and light-green scleras.

"Um... I-I'm fine." I said, backing away from their touch. "You... you're..."

"What? Do I have something on my face?" a young boy said, slapping his cheeks with his silver-gloved hands. He wore a purple and black full-body jumpsuit and purple boots with some black and silver. His skin and hair was green, and his ears were pointed.

The second girl standing next to him rolled her eyes. She wore a blue cloak with a hood, matching blue ankle boots, and a black, long-sleeve leotard. She had a circular black and red jewel set in a gold plate attached to keep it together, as well as a red and gold belt with the same jewels around it.

I gulped as I stared at each person. I _knew_ where I was. I _knew_ these people:

Robin, Cyborg, Starfire, Beast Boy, and Raven.

"You're... the Teen Titans." I said.

"Good, you can speak." Raven said. "Who are you, and why are you here?"

"Let's not push her." Robin said. "So, you know who we are. Are you from the city?"

 _City. Jump City. I'm in Jump City. I'm in the_ Teen Titans world _._

"Um... no..." I said, avoiding their eyes. My clothes felt heavy. "M-my name is Ciela, and I'm not from here."

"Story time!" Beast Boy said, pulling up a chair and leaning close to me with anticipation.

"Uh..." I held my hands together and leaned back.

Cyborg grabbed Beast Boy by the collar and yanked him back. "Excuse him. He's a little... off."

I chuckled nervously. I backed up completely against the wall. A wave of nausea rose in my throat, and the Teen Titans noticed.

The room filled with flashing red lights and sirens. Robin rushed to the other side of the room and typed away on the main computer.

"Cinderblock's been found breaking into the city's prison." he said.

"Breaking _into_ the prison?" Cyborg said. "At least he'll save us time."

"Titans, move out!" Robin said. The five ran out of the room. Robin paused at the door and turned to me.

"Stay here and relax. We'll be back later." he said. "Maybe when we come back you can explain a little more about yourself."

I nodded, and Robin ran out of the room. I waited a few more seconds before the nausea was overwhelming. I gripped my stomach, and I felt even more nervous when I felt my shirt ripple instead of my skin. I sprinted to the bathroom and collapsed beside the toilet. I took deep breaths, and I was thankful that I didn't vomit. I leaned against the wall and ran my fingers through my hair.

But they glided through with ease. I felt no tangles or split ends. In fact, my hair felt smooth and soft.

I used the toilet to pull myself to my feet, and I looked in the mirror. I gasped.

My blonde hair was long and wavy, not frizzy, ending at the middle of my back. I ran another hand through my hair and watched it glide effortlessly without stop. My gray eyes glistened in the bathroom light. I turned my body from side to side. I looked down and pulled on my coral t-shirt. I watched the fabric stretch out like a blanket. I gasped quietly and took off my shirt, and I realized the white tank top I wore underneath was also extremely big on me. Slowly, I raised the fabric of my tank top up slightly, and I froze.

I reached up, mirroring my reflection, as I placed a hand on the bare, small stomach I saw, and I flinched at my own touch. It was my stomach. The person I was looking at was _me_.

Throwing my shirt back on, I ran to Beast Boy's room, where I knew he had a full-length mirror. I walked over and placed a hand on it, staring at my face with shaking eyes.

But the realization of my situation hit me again: I was inside the Teen Titans world.

 _How in the_ heck _did this happen?!_ I screamed in my head after I finally tore myself away from the mirror. I walked back to the Operations room, or Ops for short, wringing my hands nervously. _How is this even_ possible _?! All right, breathe, Ciela. Just retrace your steps. I was in my room, and I was about to watch Teen Titans, when all of a sudden there was this bright light..._

I glanced at the main computer. I watched a red, glowing dot steadily beep across the screen, over a small square that I assumed was the city's prison.

 _Wait a minute... Cinderblock is breaking into the city prison... Where he's looking for Plasmus so he can take him to Slade... but also, in that prison is when-_

The red dot disappeared. The doors opened, and I turned around. The Teen Titans entered the room. Well, _four_ of the Teen Titans entered. I gasped quietly at the absence of Cyborg. The other Titans went along their business, although there was a melancholic tone to the scene.

"Oh, no... Cyborg... He quit, didn't he?" I said, unable to stop myself until after I finished my sentence.

All eyes of the remaining Teen Titans settled on me.

"How did you know?" Robin said, taking extra offense in my words. After all, he was the one responsible for the fight that drove him out.

"I... uh..."

"He's not picking up." Beast Boy said. He tossed his communicator on the couch and flopped down next to it. "I know he sees me calling!"

"I believe your people find food as a source of comfort. Perhaps I can prepare something for you?" Starfire said.

"No offense, but the last time you made food, I couldn't leave my bed for a week."

"The only way you can cope with this is to just let it go. Cyborg is gone, and it's pointless to be upset over him." Raven said, but the sensor screens cracked behind her after she finished her sentence.

"Raven's right." Robin said, who had his back to us while he stood at the window. "Maybe we're better off without him."

"Don't say that, Robin! Everything will be all right!" I called, but he walked out of the room. I sighed. If only they knew the end of this episode like I did.

And then it dawned on me. Not only was I inside the Teen Titans world, I was inside the very first episode of the series, "Divide and Conquer".

"How did you know Cyborg quit the Teen Titans? You weren't with us." Raven said.

I took a deep breath. "I'll explain later, after all the Teen Titans are here."

"In case you didn't fully realize, Cyborg is gone." Beast Boy said. "Quit means he's never coming back."

"Are you really sure? After everything you've been through?" I walked past the three, pausing to glance back with a small smile. "Trust me on this. He's gonna come back."

* * *

The Titans were once again sent out on another mission to a radiation factory, where the giant goo monster, Plasmus, was. They left me, once again, to contend with my thoughts.

While I did, the area around me started to fade into black.

"Huh?" I said as the colorful room melted into darkness. "What's happening?!"

My entire vision filled with black.

* * *

There was a knock at my door. "Ciela?"

I opened my eyes, and I gasped to see myself in my room. The sunrise peeked through the curtains. I lay in my bed with the blankets pulled up to my chest. _How did I get back? How did I get in my bed? I was at my desk..._ I looked at the clock. _6:30 A.M.?!_

There was another knock. I threw my blanket off and walked to my door. When I opened it, my mom threw her arms around me. I hugged her back.

"I'm sorry, Mom. I didn't mean what I said..." I said.

"But you're right. I have no clue what you're going through. I'm sorry you have to deal will such horrible people." Mom said. She pulled away. "If you want, you don't have to go to school today."

"Um..." I glanced back at my laptop. "Thanks, Mom, but... I need to go. They'll see me as a coward, and I don't need anything more piled up on me."

"All right." Mom studied my face. "I love you, Ciela."

I nodded. "I love you, too."

Mom smiled and left my room, closing the door behind her. I rushed over to my computer and opened my laptop. It was still on the window for the first episode. Bracing myself, I clicked the play button.

Nothing happened. I looked at the screen, which played the episode. It was silent because of my headphones were plugged in. I relaxed and sat back in my chair.

 _What in the..._

I glanced over at my mirror, catching a glimpse of my pant leg. I walked over and threw the blanket off my mirror.

My reflection was back to normal. I was actually relieved for once, but at the same time, as I continued to stare at my reflection, I was disappointed. I reached up and touched my Teen Titans necklace.

"What happened...?" I said to myself. I looked back at my laptop as the episode continued to play. "Maybe it was just a dream..."

I sighed deeply.


	4. Sisters

Sitting at the computer in the library, I had at least five search engine tabs up. I searched everything under the sun that had something to do with the freakish experience I had last night: hallucinations, anxiety, stress, hormones, _anything_. Of course, I should've expected to receive nothing pertaining to my situation whatsoever. I doubt anyone would've found themselves inside the world of a cartoon show for eight-and-a-half hours. I sighed and sat back in my chair, staring at the blank computer screen.

 _Was it all just a dream?_ I thought. The bell rang, and I gathered my backpack and headed out the door into the hallway. _A part of me... hopes it wasn't._

* * *

That night, I stared intently at the clock as the seconds ticked by. 9:55 PM. The unusual event took place at exactly 10:00. If it happened again, it should happen in only a few minutes.

I shook my head. _What am I thinking? Of course this thing didn't really happen! I must be delusional from all this stress._

There was a knock at the door. "Ciela, are you still awake?" mom said.

"Yeah." I said, opening the door.

"I just got a call from the principal." mom said. "Jane was suspended from school."

I stared at her in shock. "Really?"

Mom nodded. "She was punished for the incident that took place yesterday. She'll be out of school for two weeks."

"Wow..." I said, unable to think of something more intelligent to say. "Well... I guess it makes life a little easier... for now."

"Why do there have to be such mean people in the world?" Mom squeezed my shoulders. "I'm sorry you have to suffer this... but I promise you'll become stronger from it."

"All right... Thanks, Mom." I said, trying to sneak a peek at the clock. "Well, I'm gonna hit the hay. Good night."

"Good night." Mom said, closing the door.

I felt a weight flutter off my shoulders; Jane suspended? I'll be Jane-less for two weeks. I guess what goes around comes around, but this came around and smacked her in the face. Maybe things really are looking up for me. Maybe...

And just like that, my vision filled with a blinding light. I gasped as I tried to turn around and look at the clock, but everything was overcome with white.

* * *

It was nighttime, and a sudden chain of explosions snapped me back to my senses. I looked around in a panic, then looked up at a sky filled with fireworks. I was at a carnival; countless game and food booths lined the docks. The colors in the sky danced in the eyes of the carnival attendees as they excitedly rushed to the next activity.

"Cotton candy?" A big, mustached vendor wearing a white t-shirt and apron held out a paper cone wrapped up in a thick layer of the pure sugar concoction.

 _Don't take that, idiot. Typical for Fattela. Go ahead, if you want, and prove to everyone just how disgusting you are._

"Uh... no, thanks." I said. I glanced down at my body, surprised once again to see the small silhouette I encountered the first time. I even wore the same outfit that I did yesterday: coral t-shirt, jean capris, and white tennis shoes.

The explosions in the sky increased tenfold as they unleashed the finale. I looked up at the sky, mesmerized by the view. But, as I watched, I saw something purple zoom through the sky that didn't look anything like a firework. It looked like it was carrying something. I gasped.

"Starfire!" I cried as she used a starbolt to free herself from the jellyfish-like alien's grasp. She flew around, trying desperately to shake it away from her trail.

"Titans! Trouble!" I yelped and hid behind a booth as Robin ran towards the other Teen Titans.

"Where's Starfire?" Cyborg said.

"That's the trouble." Robin said, and the four Titans ran towards the dock to aid Starfire.

 _I wish I could help... but what good am I? I'm no one special... I'd just be in the way._

I clenched my fists and crept as closely as I could to the docks where the Titans were. The closest I could get was a ring toss booth one hundred feet away. I watched Robin lunge at the alien and slam his rod into its head. It flew over the side and into the water. Beast Boy ran towards that end and looked into the water. While their backs were turned, I emerged from behind the booth and walked towards the group. However, a few moments later, the alien burst through the dock right in front of me. I cried out as the force caused me to fly back. I hit the dock, feeling at least ten splinters dig into my arms.

"Ow..." I mumbled, propping myself up onto my elbows.

"Ciela?" I looked up and saw the Teen Titans standing over me. I gulped quietly. Behind them, the alien exploded in the sky, its colorful death mixing in with the fireworks.

"H-hi..." I said. "Nice to see you guys again."

Robin held out his hand, and I accepted it and stood up. I plucked the pieces of wood out from my shirt, able to see the small holes they left behind.

"Where did you go? We came back to the Tower, but you were nowhere to be found." Beast Boy said.

"Oh... um... Can we talk about this in a little more... private place?" I said, glancing around at the crowds of people shoving their way past us.

"Of course. Let's head back to the Tower." Robin said.

The group held strong to the topic of the mysterious alien that attacked Starfire just minutes before.

"I do not understand what could have caused such aggression." Starfire said. "I have not done anything to offend it, have I?"

"Of course not." Robin said. "Whatever the case, it's gone and it won't be able to hurt you anymore."

I couldn't help but listen with an awed expression. Being in the midst of my childhood heroes as they casually conversed; I still wondered if this was all a dream. I pinched my arm again.

We arrived at the Tower and walked down the hallway.

"I must thank you, my friends, for coming to my rescue!" Starfire said, stopping in front of the doors to Ops. "On my planet, we have what is called the Poem of Gratitude. I'm sure all 6,000 verses will touch your hearts!"

The other four stared at her with blank expressions; as nice as it was, doing said offer would probably take the rest of this series.

"As nice as that sounds, Starfire..." Robin said. He turned to me. "We still need an explanation from you."

"Right..." I said. "Well-"

The doors opened wide. "Come on, don't leave me hanging in here!" a voice said. We turned and saw a girl who looked very similar to Starfire. She was a little older, with black hair styled the same way and similar clothes, but hers had silver plating that covered the parts of her skin that were exposed with Starfire. Her eyes were almond-shaped and purple. It was Blackfire, Starfire's sister. "I was so looking forward to surprising you."

Starfire's eyes lit up, and she enveloped Blackfire in a hug. "Sister! It is so good to see you!"

"I hope you don't mind, but I brought you a present." Blackfire held up a gold chain holding a green jewel.

Starfire gasped. "A Centauri moon diamond?!"

"I got it for you while I was passing by." Blackfire clipped the necklace around Starfire's necklace. "Oh, look, it matches your eyes!"

Starfire beamed with happiness and turned to us. "Friends, I wish to introduce my big sister!"

"Blackfire." Blackfire said, stepping in front of Starfire. "Starfire's told me all about you guys in her transmissions, so allow me." She stepped up to Cyborg. "Cyborg."

"Pleased to meet you, little lady." Cyborg said, holding out his hand. Blackfire gripped it, and I heard the loud crunch of his hand caving from her strong grip. "Little lady, big handshake. Remind me never to arm wrestle you."

"Raven." Blackfire said, approaching the next Titan in line. "I like that gemstone on your ajna chakra."

"You... know about chakras?" Raven said, a small smile spreading on her lips.

"On Altara Prime, I got _way_ into meditation. Maybe I could take you there sometime so you can teach them a thing or two." Blackfire moved on to Beast Boy. "What's up, Beast Boy?"

"Nothing but the ceiling." Beast Boy said.

Blackfire laughed. "Good one!"

"See? _She_ thinks I'm funny." Beast Boy whispered to Raven.

"I guess someone has to at some point." Raven said, earning a glare from Beast Boy.

Blackfire paused when she stood in front of me. "I've never heard of you before." she said.

"Oh... I'm no one." I mumbled, shrinking back behind the Titans. Blackfire shrugged it off.

"And finally, the leader of the Teen Titans: Robin." Blackfire said. "Starfire's told me a lot about you."

Starfire cleared her throat. "Sister, what brings you to Earth?"

"I was in the quadrant. I wanted to find out if Earthlings like to party." Blackfire walked back into Ops, the Titans following her inside. She hopped over the couch and sat down. "Besides, I could use a break. I nearly got sucked into a black hole on my way here."

Cyborg, Robin, and Beast Boy swarmed over her.

"A black hole?" Beast Boy said.

"Okay, so I'm cruising through the Juconus Nebula, and-"

"Sister, the Juconus Nebula is _full_ of black holes. Travel through that nebula is forbidden specifically for that reason! You should know better than to go through such a dangerous area." Starfire said.

Blackfire rolled her eyes. "Everyone could use a little more danger; it's what makes life all the more interesting. Now, be a dear and bring me one of those 'sodas' I've heard so much about." Blackfire waved Starfire away and continued on with her story.

Starfire sulked over to the fridge and opened it, mumbling to herself as she searched for a soda.

 _Poor Starfire._

* * *

The Titans offered the sofa for me to sleep. I accepted, knowing this episode wasn't over yet and I wouldn't have to return back to the real world for at least another day (in the Titan's world, that is).

I still had difficulty falling asleep. I stared up at the ceiling as my mind raced.

 _How in the world did I find myself in such unusual predicaments? Able to travel into the world of a cartoon? Impossible... until I did it myself. Yesterday, I was within the first episode, "Divide and Conquer", and now I'm in the second episode, "Sisters". I guess that means I'm going from the beginning to the end of this series._ Dread filled my heart. _But, after the series is over, does that mean I'll never be able to come back here?_

 _It's not like they would care if you disappeared. Who would?_

My head throbbed. I was jumping to conclusions while I was fresh in the beginning.

 _I should just take this one day at a time... or, in this case, one episode at a time._

I managed to put my thoughts to bed and fall asleep for a couple of hours. I awoke abruptly to shouts, cheers, and television explosions. I opened my eyes and sat up, seeing Cyborg and Beast Boy playing video games.

"Hello?" I said, rubbing my eyes. "Can't I get some sleep?"

"Oh, sorry, Ciela." Beast Boy said. "Kinda forgot you were here."

His words hit me with great, painful vigor. Starfire entered the room.

"Friends, have either of you seen Blackfire?" she said.

"She was just here a moment ago." Beast Boy said. "Did you know she's a gaming goddess? She totally smoked us!"

"I... did not."

"Uh, I think Blackfire might be training with Robin. Go check out his room." I said.

"Very well. Thank you."

Starfire left the room, and I noticed the explosive racing noises had ceased. Cyborg and Beast Boy both stared at me instead of the gigantic T.V. screen, which had been paused.

"How do you know where Blackfire is? You just woke up." Cyborg said.

"Uh..." I said, sweatdropping. "I only said that I thought she was there. It was just a suggestion. Who's to say I'm right?"

I stood up from the couch and quickly headed to the bathroom. My clothes were unbearably large; I feared my capris would fall down any second. I hoisted them up my hips and grabbed the belt of a bathrobe hanging on the towel rack. I looped the thin fabric through the belt loops and tied it as tight as I could; I had a lot of extra room to close in these gargantuan pants. I exited the bathroom, just in time to see Starfire pass by me, looking very drained and sad.

"Hey, Starfire, we could hang out together if you want. We could go to the mall or something." I said.

Starfire turned to me. "I very much appreciate your offer, but it is not necessary. Please, return back with Cyborg and Beast Boy and enjoy the playing of video games. I am... fine." she said.

She walked past me, and it hurt my heart to see her like this. How could her sister shut her out like this, and take her friends with her?

"Starfire?" I said.

Starfire stopped and turned around. "Yes?"

"Your sister may be interesting, but she could never take your place." I said. "No one could ever take your place."

Starfire stared at me, surprised as she contemplated my words; perhaps she wondered how I knew her thoughts. However, it still didn't seem to improve her attitude, and she turned around and walked away. I sighed.

 _At least this get patched up by the end of the episode..._

* * *

Later in the evening, the other Titans and I were seated on the couch. The doors opened, and I turned and saw Starfire enter the room. Her arms were filled with popcorn buckets, movies, and candy. She stopped behind us and opened her mouth, a bright smile on her face.

"Hey, kiddos!" Blackfire said at the doors. She held her arms out to the sides, showing off Starfire's clothes. "How about we ditch this place and go out?"

Starfire's smile disappeared. "But we were... Are those my clothes?"

"I raided your closet. I hope you don't mind."

"Of... course not."

"Great. I heard there's a raging party downtown in a creepy, rundown warehouse." Blackfire said to the other Titans. "What are we waiting for? Let's get going!"

The Titans jumped to their feet and hurried out of the room, leaving me and Starfire behind. There was a loud crash as Starfire dropped her arms, releasing all the content in them and letting them fall to the ground. I placed my hand on her shoulder, and she flinched from my touch. Our eyes met, and she watched me for a few seconds before she shook me off and headed for the door.

* * *

The area around the warehouse vibrated as we drew closer to it. I heard cheers, pounding music, and I saw flashing lights that made my eyes hurt. I remained by Starfire's side while the others disappeared into the dancing crowd. We struggled to keep up with them, but we found ourselves lost in the mix. Starfire stood close to me, and I felt her discomfort for being in this environment. I watched two boys divert their eyes to Starfire and make their way over to us.

"Forgive me, but I am needing the fresh air." Starfire mumbled, and she slipped away from my side.

"Hey, wait!" I called to Starfire, but she melted into the crowd. The bass of the music pulsed deeply. My heart thumped to the beat, as if it were controlled by it. The cramped space was making me start to sweat. I forced my way through the crowd in the same direction Starfire went. I reached the door, having to awkwardly wriggle through a mini mosh pit, and shut it behind me. The wall muffled the noise drastically, and I breathed a sigh of relief.

I climbed up to the roof of the warehouse and found Starfire sitting against the ledge, slumped over with her head in her hands. She sighed.

Before I could go to comfort her, I pressed closer to the wall when I saw Robin approach her.

"Is everything okay? You've been kind of quiet lately." Robin said, taking a seat next to Starfire.

Starfire plastered on a fake smile. "Nothing is wrong. Why would you assume something like that?" she said, but she faltered under Robin's knowing gaze. She sighed. "I am happy to see her, but I feel as if I pale in comparison to Blackfire. Since she has been here, I have felt... not good."

"You're nothing like Blackfire, but in no way is that a bad thing."

One of the window panels opened, and Blackfire floated out.

"How do I look?" Blackfire said, tossing pink hair over her shoulder from the wig she wore.

Robin and Starfire looked up at her. "Um... Why are you wearing that?" Robin said.

"I thought I'd try something new." The music changed. Blackfire gasped. "I _love_ this song! Come and dance with me!"

Blackfire flew over, grabbed Robin, and pulled him back into the warehouse. I stepped out and heard crackling noises. I looked up at the warehouse's neon "SOTO" sign and watched an alien retriever emerge through the first O. It flew towards Starfire.

"Starfire, look out!" I cried, running over and shoving her away. The retriever wrapped its tentacles around me and yanked me off the ground.

"Ciela!" Starfire cried. Her eyes glowed green, and she flew after me. "Unhand my friend!"

"It's okay! They don't want me, they want-!" I called, but the alien realized I was not its target and it threw me into the window. I crashed through the glass and landed on a stack of large crates, shattering them. I groaned and sat up, plucking a piece of wood from my hair and feeling relieved to be in this world- otherwise, I would be very dead right now.

"Ciela? Are you okay?" Beast Boy said as he, Cyborg, and Raven gathered around me.

"I'm fine, but Starfire needs help. Those alien things are back, and they're after her. Tell her to aim for their undersides." I said. The Titans glanced between each other. "Go!"

They nodded and took off. I groaned as I laid back on the ground, succumbing to unconsciousness.

* * *

"Come on, wake up, now." a voice said. "Ciela, wake up."

I opened my eyes and saw the Titans hanging over me- that is, everyone except Starfire and Robin.

"You okay?" Beast Boy said.

"Yeah..." I said, sitting up and rubbing my head. "Man, that was one crazy party."

"Although, it did end with an unusual twist." Blackfire said. "I can't believe those weird things came after Starfire. But I suppose she'll get over it."

"She will." I said, shooting Blackfire a glare. "Nothing's taking her away."

Blackfire caught onto my words and tensed, returning the menacing look.

"Whatever you wanted Starfire to do, it worked." Cyborg said. "Those aliens went 'kaboom' when she attacked their weak points."

"Good..." I said. I gasped and looked out the window. It was still nighttime, and the moon rose higher in the sky. "Starfire."

"What is it?" Beast Boy said.

"We need to go, now! She's in trouble!" I cried. I jumped off the couch right as the Titans' communicators went off.

"Starfire's been taken! We gotta move!" Robin said through the communicator.

"Come on, let's go!"

The Titans nodded and filed out of the room. I looked back and at Blackfire, who continued to glare at me.

"You're not getting away with this." I said. Blackfire's glare hardened. I left the room before she could shoot me with one of her blackbolts.

* * *

When we left Titans Tower, we saw a faint smoke trail in the distance. We followed it to the source and found Robin and Starfire standing before a crashed spaceship.

"Are you guys okay? What happened?" Cyborg said.

Two Centauri aliens emerged from the smoke and approached us. One of them lifted his hand and brandished a badge.

"In the name of the Grand Centauri Empire, you are all under arrest." he said.

"What? Why? In case you may have not noticed, we're the _good_ guys." Beast Boy said.

"You've been deceived. This Tamaranean girl is a liar and a thief. She has committed high crimes throughout the entire Centauri system." the second Centauri officer said, pointing a finger at Starfire.

Starfire shook her head with a puzzle expression. "You have been mistaken. I have never been to the Centauri moons..." she said. Her eyes widened as she touched the jewel around her neck. She took it off and handed it to the officers. "It appears you were chasing the wrong person. The one at fault is not me, but my sister, Blackfire."

"Hey, there she is!" Beast Boy said, pointing at Blackfire's silhouette as it zoomed through the sky.

Starfire's eyes glowed. "She will not get away with this!" she said, and she took off into the air.

We watched a battle take place between them, and their purple and green bolts exploded through the sky. Blackfire launched a barrage of her purple blackbolts at Starfire, but she flew through with ease. She shot a single starbolt at Blackfire, which ceased the barrage. The Centauri police flew back up in their spaceship and captured Blackfire, pulling her onto the spaceship and taking off into the sky.

* * *

~TPPOV~

Starfire sat on the roof of Titans Tower and watched the sun begin to rise.

"Hey," Robin said as he sat down beside her, "how are you doing?"

"I am... sad for my sister. I wish these things did not have to transpire." Starfire said, holding her legs to her chest. "But at least you all knew the truth before she could replace me."

"Replace you? What are you talking about?"

Starfire sighed and twiddled her fingers against her knees. "Everyone thoroughly enjoyed her presence, and then I overheard Cyborg say he believed it would be a grand idea to invite Blackfire to be a part of the Teen Titans... I was afraid you would all forget about me."

"Look, your sister was interesting, but she could never take your place. No one could take your place." Robin said. He smiled, but as he watched Starfire's face fill with confusion, his smile faded. "What's wrong?"

"Ciela... She spoke the exact same words to me." Starfire said, her eyes widening.

Robin raised his eyebrow. "She did?"

"Yes... but it was when my sister first arrived here. She spoke them as if she was aware of the troubles I was going through... perhaps before some of them even occurred."

Robin crossed his arms. "Something's going on with her. First, she appeared in our Tower, only to disappear before the day was over. Then, we saw her again at the carnival." Robin rubbed his chin. "She seemed like she knows what's going to happen long before it does..."

"Perhaps she possesses the ability to foresee the future?"

"I don't know..."

"Hey, Robin." Cyborg called from the staircase.

"Good, you're here." Robin said, he and Starfire standing up. "Could you go get Ciela?"

"That's what I came to tell you. She's gone again, man. We looked everywhere, but she disappeared."

Starfire and Robin glanced at each other in surprise.

"Who _is_ this girl?" Robin said.


	5. Final Exam

As my history teacher droned on about the Revolutionary War, I took out a piece of paper and a pen, pretending to take notes on whatever he talked about. Instead, I made important bullet points about my dimension traveling.

1\. I'm only able to live through one episode every day.

2\. I enter the world of the Teen Titans at exactly 10:00 P.M. and I return to the real world at 6:30 A.M. the following morning.

3\. I started on the first episode of the series. Since I was in the second episode yesterday, I'm assuming that I'm going through the entire series in order. Whether or not it includes the movie, I don't know yet. I'll just have to wait and see.

4\. It seems like whenever the episode comes to its official end, I experience a "fade-to-black" before I return to the real world.

Since I am taking this one episode at a time, this will only last two months. My heart deflated at the thought. Why does such a dream come true have to be so short? I felt like Cinderella; soon the clock would strike twelve and my dream would be over.

"Ciela." my teacher said. I gasped and shot up in my seat.

"Y-yes, sir?" I said.

"Perhaps you'd like to pay attention to the lesson rather than the doodles on your paper."

My cheeks flared bright pink as the class snickered.

"Sorry... It won't happen again." I mumbled, staring down at my notes.

I couldn't wait until tonight.

* * *

"Mom, can you take a picture of me?" I said as I shoved a camera into her hands.

"A picture? How come? And with such an old camera?" Mom said, examining the extremely outdated camera; the kind where the picture comes out as soon as you take it.

"Well... you always tell me to make the most of everything. Why not capture the moment?" I said. I glanced at the clock: 9:56 P.M. "Now, can you hurry up and take it?"

"All right." Mom said, standing back and holding the camera up to her eye. "Smile."

I only made a small smile- it's better than lying through my emotions. After Mom took the picture, I took the photo that came out from it.

"Thanks, Mom. I'm heading off to bed. Good night!" I called as I headed upstairs. I shook the photo to help the development come in.

I entered my room right as the clock changed to 10:00. I clutched the photo tightly in my hands as my vision filled with light.

* * *

"Glad to have you back."

My neck ached as I opened my eyes.

"What the-?!" I cried. I was tied to a chair. I lifted my head, and I winced from the pain in my neck from my head dangling uncomfortably for however long since I arrived here. The Teen Titans stood in front of me. " _Why_ am I tied to a chair?"

"So you won't go anywhere this time." Robin said. "You've got a _lot_ of explaining to do."

"And I told you I would. Now, would you please untie me? I have something to show you."

Raven glanced at Robin, and he nodded. She lifted her hand, and the ropes around me were covered in her black energy. They lifted off me, and I stood up and rubbed my wrists. I reached into my pocket, relieved to feel something inside.

"Look." I pulled out the photo and showed it to the Titans. Robin took it, and the Titans gathered around it.

"What is that?!" Beast Boy said.

"That's _me_." I said, and Beast Boy shrunk back in discomfort. "Well... you're not wrong. Anyone would react to something as horrid as this. This is who I really am."

The Titans stared at me.

"You see... I'm not from around here. I'm from an entirely different world. And in that world, this place, you guys, are a part of a television show." I said. I reached up and pulled my Teen Titans necklace out from underneath my oversized shirt. " _My_ favorite television show. I watch it every day. It's the only thing that brings me peace in the life that I have." I bowed my head. "Ever since I was young, people bullied me because of how big I am. When I came home crying, this show wiped my tears away. I dreamed about being able to become a part of the Teen Titans. You all are so different from each other, but you all come together and accept each other no matter what they look like or what their story is. Maybe they'd do the same with me."

I looked up at the Titans, whose eyes filled with sympathy.

"Looks like you've lived a hard life." Cyborg said.

"Yeah..." I said.

Robin handed the photo back to me. "You said you... watched this show a lot. Is that why you knew about things before they would happen?"

I nodded. "I know the entire series like the back of my hand: all the details and events that are going to take place. I guess it's my most prized possession." I shrunk back in embarrassment. "I'm sorry, I'm talking nonsense. You obviously don't care."

"Of course we do." Beast Boy said. "But... since you know about everything-"

"Think again. It would be dangerous for her to tell us all that would happen next." Raven said. Beast Boy pouted.

"She's right. I can't tell you _all_ that I know, but I could still try and help." I said. "Er... that is, if you want it. I-I don't know if you'd really want someone like me around."

"Quit putting yourself down, girl." Cyborg said, and I looked at him in surprise.

"Indeed. Your skills are most useful. I thank you for your words of comfort when I was feeling the sadness from my sister. A friend who understands the troubles being experienced and can help bear the burden is never unwanted." Starfire said.

"It was nothing, really..." I said.

A growl cut through the air, and Beast Boy reached up and clamped his hand over his stomach.

"Guess it's time to eat!" Beast Boy said. "How about we go grab a pizza?"

"Is there anything else in your food pyramid beside pizza?" Raven said.

"Of course! Chips, soda, French fries... Need I go on?" Beast Boy said. Raven rolled her eyes.

"All right, Team. Let's go get some lunch." Robin said. As the Titans headed out the door, Robin paused and turned to me. "You coming?"

"Me?" I said, puzzled.

"Of course. You're our friend now, right?"

My stomach fluttered with happiness- _me_ , a friend to the Teen Titans! I smiled and scurried out the door.

* * *

Seated at a table on the rooftop of Jump City's- and the Titans' favorite- pizza place, I watched a heated argument between the five kids concerning the toppings their pizza should have.

"Um... Why don't we just order _two_ pizzas?" I said.

While the Titans looked to me and considered my suggestion, I looked past them and saw a bus rolling at high speeds down the road. I gasped, and the Titans noticed and turned around. Beast Boy gasped when he saw a baby stroller in the center of a crosswalk, right in the line of the large vehicle's path.

"Titans, go!" Robin cried, and the Titans leaped into action. Beast Boy transformed into a snake and carried the stroller away. Cyborg used his strength and Raven used her magic to stop the bus.

 _This is no accident. This was a plan made by..._

I jumped up from the table and ran down to the main floor and towards the Titans.

"Don't touch that!" I shouted as Robin reached into the baby stroller. He stepped back as I hurried over and picked up the teddy bear that sat inside, dressed in baby clothing. I threw it into the bus. A pair of lasers shot out through the ceiling of the bus, causing it to explode. "Get out of the way!"

I shoved Cyborg and Raven off the streets as the remains of the giant bus lifted off the ground and smashed back down, right where they were standing.

"Hey! No fair!" a voice cried. I turned and saw Jinx, Gizmo, and Mammoth, three teens from the H.I.V.E. Academy, a school for young villains-in-training. Gizmo, the youngest and definitely whiniest of the bunch, stomped his foot. "How did you cludgeheads figure out our plan?!"

"And you are?" Beast Boy said.

"We'll have to skip the formalities." Jinx said.

"We came for one thing, and one thing only..." Gizmo said.

"Your destruction." Mammoth grinned.

The H.I.V.E. students charged.

"Ciela, get to safety! We'll handle this!" Robin said. "Titans, go!"

As the two groups charged, I watched with guilt. _Why can't_ I _be of help to them?_

"Well, hello, there." a voice said. I gasped and turned, meeting my eyes with Jinx's. "Never seen you before."

"Uh... I'm no one. Just an innocent pedestrian." I said.

"A pedestrian that helped the Teen Titans. Sorry, but I just can't let that slide." Jinx's bright pink eyes flashed mischievously, and her hands crackled with pink energy. I gasped and jumped out of the way as the ground underneath me launched itself into the air. Jinx threw a punch at me, and I barely dodged. She lunged into a round-off and drove her feet into my stomach. I grunted in pain and flew back, smacking into the ground. I groaned and rubbed the back of my head, which felt numb from hitting the concrete. Jinx stood over me, and she grinned and raised her hands as energy intertwined through her fingers.

A large, green fist smashed into her, flinging her off to the side and into the wall of a building. Beast Boy, morphed into a gorilla, picked me up and dropped me off in a nearby alley.

"Dude, we told you to get to safety!" Beast Boy said, transforming back to his human self.

"I-I'm sorry... I'm so stupid." I mumbled.

"It's okay. Just stay here until the coast is clear."

"But what if you guys need help?"

Beast Boy cupped his chin in his hand, then snapped his fingers when he had an idea. He reached for his belt, plucked his communicator off his hip, and placed it in my hand.

"Use this. I assume you already know how?" Beast Boy said.

I nodded and flipped the communicator on. Beast Boy ran back into the action. I took deep breaths to calm my racing heart and my throbbing head. I looked back up and watched Mammoth and Cyborg get into a battle of strength, their hands interlocked as they shoved each other around. Cyborg pushed Mammoth back with a burst of strength. I watched Gizmo creep up behind Cyborg.

I brought the communicator to my mouth. "Cyborg! Behind you!"

Cyborg, after a split second of confusion, brought one of his fists back and launched it into Mammoth's cheek. While Mammoth was dazed, Cyborg turned back around and lifted his cannon arm at Gizmo, who held a rocket in his hands that was meant to be attached to him. Cyborg's cannon ray smacked into Gizmo, sending him flying. I smiled triumphantly.

Despite that little bit of help, the Titans were still getting their butts kicked by these three Academy students. Gizmo pulled out one of his devices and shot powerful energy bolts at the Titans, driving them back until Robin was the only one left standing.

"Geez, scrump-buffer, sure hope your fancy plan includes you getting fried." Gizmo said, aiming his machine at Robin.

"We'll just have to find out the hard way." Robin said, striking a fighting stance. With a smirk, he tauntingly gestured for his opponents to advance.

"Oh, no." I gasped, knowing what happens next. I brought the communicator to my lips. "Move out of the way, Robin!"

But I was too late. Gizmo aimed his device for the ground in front of Robin. At the same time, Jinx launched some of her bad luck magic. Finally, Mammoth leaped into the air and slammed his beefy fists. The combination of all three forces caused the ground underneath Robin to collapse, and he fell into the gaping, black hole.

"Robin!" Beast Boy cried as the Titans stood over the gaping hole and at the running river of sewer water underneath.

I gasped and clutched the communicator tightly in my hands. _No... How could you let this happen, Ciela?! You knew this would happen! Idiot! This is all your fault!_

I squeezed my eyes shut and ran deeper into the alleyway, looping through and heading back to the Titans' Tower.

* * *

The main doors into the Tower opened, and the four Titans and I entered. Raven held Beast Boy as he limped into the room and seated him down. The air was melancholic and mournful.

"Someone please tell me this was just a dream." Beast Boy said, rubbing his injured leg.

"It wasn't. No matter how much we don't want to accept it, it doesn't change the truth." Raven said, lifting her hood off her face. She used her magic to heal Beast Boy's injury.

I bowed my head. "It's all my fault. I knew what would happen, but I couldn't stop it in time. I'm sorry." I said. I handed the communicator back to Beast Boy.

"It's not your fault." Raven said. "There are some things that you just can't change."

"We cannot give up! We have to search for Robin!" Starfire cried.

"Don't worry, Starfire, this is Robin we're talking about. He'll probably turn up any second now." Beast Boy said.

As if on cue, we heard clicking coming from the front doors. I grabbed Starfire's arm, knowing she would rush to the door to welcome Robin. But it wasn't.

"It's them." I said.

The main doors burst open, and the three H.I.V.E. Academy students entered with sinister grins.

"Oh, no." Beast Boy said.

"Oh, yes." Jinx said.

"You may have gotten the best of us before, but you're in our territory now!" Cyborg said.

"Nice-looking place you got here." Gizmo said. "Don't worry, we'll take good care of it."

Cyborg summoned his cannon arm and shot at the three, but they dodged it. "Raven, get Ciela out of here." he said.

Raven and I looked at each other, and I nodded. She raised a glowing hand, and her black energy covered me in the shape of a raven. I felt the energy lift me into the air and fly me out of the Tower to the land across from it. As the energy faded, I watched starbolts, cannon rays, and black energy shoot out of the Tower. I nervously bit my fingernails.

 _They'll triumph in the end. The H.I.V.E. and Slade are no match for the Teen Titans._ I thought, but the assurance did nothing to quell my nerves.

One by one, I watched the four Titans get ejected from the Tower and into the water surrounding it. A shock wave of Jinx's pink energy collided with the water, and a giant tidal wave was created. It caved into the Titans. I hurried to the shore as they were carried over to it.

"Guys! Are you okay?" I said.

"What do you think?" Cyborg said, who only had one arm after Gizmo toyed with him and took it off. He pulled out a miniature blow torch and started working on his injured leg.

"May I be of some assistance?" Starfire said.

"I got it."

"But you are so damaged..."

"I said I got it!" Cyborg cried abruptly. Starfire backed away.

"Dude, what's your problem?!" Beast Boy said.

"What's my problem?! Some teenage punks made us homeless and I just became left-handed!" Cyborg said, shoving his shoulder into Beast Boy's face.

"Both of you need to calm down." Raven said.

"And if we don't, our bad vibes will keep you from meditating?!"

Starfire held her arms. "I wish Robin were here..."

"Well, he's not! Don't you guys get it?! They won, we lost! It's over!"

"That's not true, Cyborg. You can't give up now." I said. "Don't worry, things will get better-"

"Keep it to yourself! You said you knew what would happen to Robin, but you just let it happen! This _is_ all your fault! Why don't you just go back to your world and never come back?!"

"Hey, that's enough, Cyborg!" Beast Boy cried.

I gasped as his words cut through me like a chainsaw. In just a couple of moments, Robin would appear, and the Titans would come up with a plan to defeat the three H.I.V.E. Academy students, saving the day again until the next episode.

Tears stung my eyes and rolled down my cheeks. Cyborg, coming to realization with his words, dropped his angry demeanor.

"Ciela, I didn't mean-"

I turned around and ran, up the hill and away. As I ran, a hand snagged my wrist, abruptly stopping me.

"Ciela, what's wrong?" I gasped quietly and turned to look at Robin. Just as I thought, he was on his way over to greet the Titans. "Why are you crying?"

I turned away and yanked my arm from his grip. "Nothing. I should've never come here. All I do is make things worse. It's typical for someone as worthless as Fattela. I'm sorry."

I continued to run.

"Ciela, wait!" Robin called, but I kept running.

* * *

I woke up naturally, rather than my alarm. I glanced at the clock, seeing that it was still 6:30. It was Saturday. As I stared up at the ceiling, tears came back to my eyes. I sat up in my bed and wiped my eyes, staring down at my body miserably.

 _The Titans don't need me. I'm nothing but a liability to them. Who needs someone as useless and burdening as me?_

I sighed and flung my legs over the side of my bed.


	6. Forces of Nature

Despite my failed attempts, I still entered the Teen Titans world. However, I woke up in an unusual room. I sat up in a queen mattress, covered in an orange duvet. The walls were white and bare; the only other furniture was a desk propped against the wall.

"What...?" I mumbled, pulling the duvet off and swinging my legs over the side of the bed.

"Good morning, Ciela." I gasped and jumped to my feet when I saw the Teen Titans standing at the door to the room. I bowed my head.

"Morning." I said quietly.

"Do you like it?" Robin said.

"Like what?"

"Your new room."

My head snapped up, and I stared at the Titans with wide eyes. "M- _my_ room? What do you mean...?"

"You've been such a wonderful acquaintance. Your knowledge of this apparent show and your mere presence would be... a lovely addition to the team!" Starfire said, clasping her hands together.

"Y... you mean..."

"Ciela," Robin walked over to me, took my hand, and laid a communicator in it, "we want you to be a member of the Teen Titans."

I stared at the communicator- _my_ communicator- and slowly wrapped my fingers around it. I looked up at the Titans, who all had eager smiles on their faces.

Me. They wanted _me_. A smile curved on my lips, and I held my communicator to my heart.

"Yes." I said. " _Heck_ yes!"

"Glorious!" Starfire cried, crushing me with a hug. Beast Boy joined, and I noticed Starfire's expression change from happy to annoyed. Cyborg lifted all three of us off the ground.

"Congratulations." Raven said with a hint of a smile.

"Welcome to the team." Robin said.

"Aw, yeah!" Cyborg cried, setting me, Starfire, Beast Boy down. "Listen, Ciela, I'm real sorry about what I said yesterday. You being here is awesome, trust me."

"Um... Thanks." I said.

"So... now that you're a Teen Titan... I should probably say this now, but... I think you're gonna need some new clothes." Beast Boy said, scratching his head nervously.

I looked down at my shapeless, dangling clothes and chuckled. "Yeah, I really do."

"Fear not, friend! I shall escort you to the mall of shopping, and we will purchase you a new wardrobe!" Starfire said.

"That sounds great. Thank you all. I really appreciate this." I said. "But how will I be able to fight with you guys? I can't be isolated to only spouting out information; I may just be a human, but I want to help you in the action in any way that I can instead of watching helplessly."

"No worries." Robin said. "I'll train you."

I nodded. Outside, the area filled with a large clap of thunder and multiple flashes of lightning.

"Trouble. Titans, move!" Robin said. "We'll start today. Come on, Ciela."

I nodded enthusiastically. Me, a Teen Titan! I pinched myself again to check if I was dreaming; I winced and rejoiced from the pain.

"Coming!" I said, running after the Titans.

* * *

Our opponents were two supernatural brothers: Thunder and Lightning. They had good hearts, but they were unaware that their fun was hurting people. We headed to Jump City's cable bridge, where the two brothers were.

Starfire and Lightning chased after each other, hopping from car to car and shooting starbolts and lightning at each other. Starfire got hit with a bolt of lightning and fell. Cyborg and Thunder wrestled with each other. Thunder summoned a ball of thunder and Cyborg switched to his cannon arm. The two smashed their fists into each other, creating a giant force of power that sent both of them flying. Thunder twisted himself back onto his feet and summoned a cloud that carried him into the air. Robin leaped after him, grabbed his collar, and flipped him over. Beast Boy came up behind Lightning, transformed into a panda, and wrapped his furry arms around him. Lightning electrocuted Beast Boy, and the shape-shifting boy fell to the ground.

"Are you okay?" I said, kneeling at his side.

"Just... a little shocked." Beast Boy said.

"Rise, Green One, so we may do battle." Thunder said as he stood over us. He lifted his fists as blue electricity consumed them.

"Why are you guys doing this? You're making a mess of things." Beast Boy said, standing up.

Thunder lowered his arms in confusion. "Because... it is amusing?"

"Nothing about this is amusing- it's _wrong_. You're putting peoples' lives in danger! Look!" I said, gesturing my hand to the leftover, terrified pedestrians still on the bridge.

A bolt of lightning slammed into Beast Boy's chest, knocking him off his feet again.

"Come, Thunder, and we shall seek more amusement!" Lightning said. The supernatural boys took off into the sky.

I walked over and helped Beast Boy stand. Starfire flew past us, still refusing to speak to Beast Boy. Beast Boy sighed and fixed his hair, extra frizzy from Lightning's attack.

"All right, Team, we have to find those guys before they do any more damage. Cyborg, search the west side. Raven, the east. Beast Boy, you and Starfire scan from the skies." Robin said. "Ciela, you and I will check downtown."

"Um..." Beast Boy said, glancing at Starfire, who had her back turned towards him. "Maybe Cyborg should come with me instead?"

"Cyborg can't fly."

"Oh... yeah..."

"Have a nice flight, my little clorbag." Cyborg said, pinching Beast Boy's cheek.

* * *

"Any information about who we're up against?" Robin said as we started walking through downtown.

"Their names are Thunder and Lightning. Guess which one's which." I said. "They're brothers with supernatural powers. But the thing is... they aren't bad."

"Considering the leftover carnage over at the bridge, I find that hard to believe."

"I'm serious. They believe this is all "fun time"; they don't realize what they're doing is wrong. Lightning is more "go big or go home" with amusement, while Thunder is being influenced by his brother; I've seen Beast Boy try and reach out to him about the error of his ways. However, it'll take a couple more attempts before their eyes are really opened. I can't suggest you don't use violence to try and quell them, but rather, you'll need it."

"All right." Robin said. "Um... I have a question."

"What?"

"The last time you were here, before you ran off, you called yourself something. I think it was... Fattela?"

I stopped abruptly and stared at the ground. Robin stopped and turned to me.

"Is... that what people call you back in your world?"

I slowly nodded as I fumbled with my fingernails.

"I mean, what other suiting name is there to call me...?" I said.

"Your _real_ name. You're Ciela, and that's that. You shouldn't let people get away with treating you so horribly. I don't know what it must be like, but if you're allowing yourself to be the victim of bullying without doing anything to stop it, then you'll let those people win. You can't let that happen." Robin said. "You have to stand for what's right, even if it means standing alone."

"Thanks... Robin..." I said. "Let's meet with the Titans. I know where the brothers are now."

* * *

The Titans and I ran into the forest up on the mountain that overlooked Jump City. Thunder and Lightning stood in shock as a being made purely of fire rose from the ground, a trick they had been fooled into doing by Slade disguised as an elderly man. The fire monster headed towards the town, consuming everything it touched with flames. We chased after the fire monster, but nothing the Titans did helped to slow down its progress. In fact, they made it worse. The fire monster roared.

"Robin." I said, pointing past the monster. He looked and set his eyes on Slade as the disguised man smiled.

Thunder and Lightning zipped into the sky while Robin chased after Slade. Raven cast a blast of her magic at the fire monster. Its flames were snuffed out, but only for a few seconds before it regenerated. It roared as its flames exploded in a kamikaze attack. I gasped and hid behind a rock as an intense blast of heat spread across the forest, incinerating all the plants around me.

"Stop it! You're destroying everything!" I cried. I ducked behind the rock again as a bolt of lightning hit the ground near me.

Lightning fired again, but it was blocked by Thunder. He threw a punch at him and sent him into a tree. A fight ensued between the brothers while the battle between Robin and Slade continued somewhere within the fiery forest. The rest of us watched the fire monster continue towards the city.

"We gotta find a way to stop the fire!" Cyborg said.

"Okay, do you have anything in mind?" Raven said.

I turned back towards Thunder and Lightning. Thunder dropped against a rock while Lightning stood over him with a sinister grin and a hand filled with electricity.

"I know." I said, and I ran towards them.

"Tell me, brother, are we still having fun?" Thunder said.

Lightning lowered his arm. "No..."

"Observe." Thunder pointed towards the fiery monster. As it reached the very border of the small village nearby, the four Titans worked together to try and stop the monster.

"You can stop it." I said. The two brothers turned to me. I pointed at the Titans. "See those guys? They also have gifts, but they use them for good. You can do that, too. If you combine your powers together, you can quench the monster's thirst."

Thunder and Lightning looked at each other and nodded. In a flash of lightning, the brothers disappeared into the sky. The skies lit with lightning flashes and the booming thunder gave me goosebumps. Soon, the air was showered in a downpour of rain. The fire monster roared in agony as the water doused its flames. It melted into ashes. I returned to the Teen Titans.

"Please, forgive us for the trouble we caused." Thunder said. Lightning crossed his arms and pouted. Thunder jabbed his elbow into his brother's side.

"Yes... Forgive us." Lightning mumbled.

"You are forgiven. Many thanks for helping to defeat the flame monster." Starfire said.

* * *

The Titans and I stood at the crest of the hill, looking at the Titans Tower. The clouds began to separate, and a rainbow stretched across the sky. Robin handed Cyborg a disk with an "S" etched into it.

"So, Slade wants to destroy the city. But why?" Cyborg said.

"I don't know. Ciela, could you tell us anything?" Robin said.

"I can't tell you much; Slade's an important character in this show. He's going to cause a lot of trouble for you, Robin, but I know you can handle it. I'll help in any way I can; we all will."

Robin nodded and stared off towards the ocean.


	7. The Sum of His Parts

The park was alive with children playing and young couples picnicking. Cyborg tilted his head back inhaled the fresh air through his nose.

"It's a beautiful day! There's only one thing that could make this better." Cyborg said, reaching down and opening the barbecue he stood over. He pulled out a giant mound of ribs and sat down at the table, where the rest of us ate. "Man, I love picnic food!"

Cyborg downed the baby-back ribs while Robin had a burger.

"Agreed, Cyborg. This tangy yellow beverage is truly delightful!" Starfire said, returning back to her sipping.

"Um... Starfire..." I said, clearing my throat. "That's mustard."

"Is there more?"

I chuckled and finished my salad.

"All right..." Robin said, setting down his half-eaten burger, his appetite gone. "Ciela, why don't we get started on some training?"

"Okay." I said. We stood up and headed to an open area.

"When facing against an opponent, you need to know who it is you're up against. Most importantly, their weak points." Robin said. He held out my arm to the side. "The body is filled with major arteries and nerves. Joints have a good way and a not-so-good way of bending. This alone may help you with taking down your opponent."

As an example, he twisted my arm around and pressed it against my back. I cried out in pain.

"I didn't know there would be visuals." I winced. Robin released my arm, and I shook it out and rubbed my shoulder.

"If you want to learn, you have to dive right into the action. You have to understand what it is that you're going to deal to your opponent." Robin said. "Show me a fighting stance."

"Uh..." Slowly and sheepishly, I placed my right foot back and crouched slightly. I brought my fists up to my face. "Is this okay?"

"Close..." Robin tucked my elbows in and lowered my fists away from my face, leveling them with my chest. "You'll leave your torso wide open with your hands up in front of your face. This will help you to better protect both." Robin held up his hands, palms facing me. "Throw a punch."

I hesitated, then lightly drove my fist into his hand.

"Okay... you'll have to do better than that." Robin said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I don't want to hurt you." I said.

"It's fine. You can't take fighting lightly. And you're punching wrong." Robin readjusted my fist, resting my thumb outside of my fist and draping it over the bottom of my index and middle finger. "Your thumb was inside your fist. If you threw a punch at something hard, it would definitely break. But don't clench it too hard or else you'll cut off circulation. With the most basic of punches, or a Front Punch, you need to align your first two knuckles with the bones in you forearm so you don't hurt yourself. Punch at an angle with your wrist tilted down slightly. Doing so will decrease the chance of you injuring yourself, and your punches become more powerful." Robin held up his hands again. "Now, punch."

"Uh..." I went cross-eyed from all the information, but I slowly followed each step: clenched my fist, positioned my thumb and arm, then drove my fist into Robin's hand, much harder than the first time.

"Very good. Keep going." he said. I obeyed, and dealt consecutive punches to his palms. When I started to slow down, he yelled words of encouragement that fired me up and kept me going.

"All right, take a break." Robin said after perhaps one hundred punches in a row. I panted and shook out my hands. "Very nice. I doubt you'll have to deal so many punches like this, but practicing like you might will help you to build strength and endurance. You're coming along nicely."

"Thanks." I said, sucking in one more deep breath. "Maybe I can become just as good as you in a couple of training sessions."

"All right, slow down. Don't let it get to your head. You still have a lot more to learn."

"Robin! Ciela!" Beast Boy ran towards us. "We've got trouble."

"Training's done for today. Let's see you put it into use."

I nodded, and the three of us headed back towards our picnic sight. Cyborg laid on the ground, shut down. His blue circuitry was gone, replaced with black.

"What happened?" Robin said.

"We were playing football, then all of a sudden, this happened." Beast Boy said.

"Look, he's coming to." I said.

Cyborg's mechanical eye flickered on, and he opened his other.

"Cyborg, are you all right?" Robin said. He and Starfire helped him stand.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Cyborg said.

"What happened?" Raven said.

"Something must've gone wrong with my systems." Cyborg said. He pressed a button on his arm, and he pulled up a screen. "Aw, man. My power cell's dying."

"Dying?!" Starfire said.

"It's only a battery. It happens every couple of years. I'll be fine."

"You should go home and charge back up." I said.

"Right. I'll see you guys later."

When Cyborg was out of sight, our communicators went off.

"Trouble." Robin said. "Titans, let's go."

* * *

We headed to a jewelry shop, where Mumbo, a crazy magician that uses his techniques for mischief, was robbing the store. He escaped into the junkyard to examine his treasures.

"Show's over, Mumbo." Robin said.

"Now, Robin, I'm sure there's a peaceful solution here..." Mumbo said. Two bombs appeared in his hands and he threw them. "But who cares about that?"

We ran out of the way. One of the bombs exploded near my feet, and the mound of dirt I stood on collapsed. I gasped and rolled down to the bottom of the junkyard.

"Ugh..." I said, shaking dirt out of my hair.

"You all right?" a voice said, and a mechanical hand appeared in my view. I looked up at Cyborg, accepted his hand, and stood up.

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be at the Tower." I said.

"But you knew I'd be here instead, right?" Cyborg said. He turned around, displaying the giant battery strapped to his back. "I got this external battery pack."

"Right, but I also know what happens _because_ of your stubbornness. Don't say I didn't warn you." I climbed up the mound of dirt and crept towards Mumbo.

Cyborg blasted Mumbo with his cannon. As he ran towards the magician, Mumbo pulled a long piece of fabric from his hat and tied up Cyborg with it. Robin dove at Mumbo with a kick, but Mumbo reached into a pipe next to him. His hand reappeared through another and caught Robin by the cape. As he was occupied, I charged at him. With a grunt, I clenched my fist and drove it into his cheek. Mumbo cried out in surprise and flew back into a mound of garbage. The garbage collapsed on top of him.

"Looks like you're applying yourself well." Robin said.

"Yeah." I said, catching my breath. "What's next for training?"

"Presto!" Suddenly, my shoelaces were untied and grew ten feet longer. They wrapped around my ankles and yanked me off my feet. I cried out as my shoelaces flung me across the junkyard, causing my shoes to be torn off as well. I landed in a pile of trash.

"Yuck." I said, picking a banana peel out of my hair. "Hopefully this doesn't carry into my world..."

"Cyborg? Cyborg!" I heard Robin call. I climbed out of the garbage, found my shoes, and gathered with the other Titans. A garbage truck drove by with Mumbo steering it.

"Thank you, you've been a lovely audience!" he called as he pulled out of the junkyard.

"Titans, he's got Cyborg!" Robin said, and the four Titans chased after him.

"Wait, he's not..." I said, but the Titans were already gone. I sighed.

* * *

I found the Titans investigating the garbage truck that Mumbo was driving, which he had crashed into the curb.

"Cyborg is not inside the truck of dump." Starfire said.

"And his signal is jammed. This doesn't make sense. Why would Mumbo want to kidnap Cyborg?" Robin said.

"He doesn't." I said. "And he didn't. Despite our requests, Cyborg didn't go home and change his power cell. When he landed in that garbage truck, his battery ran out of power and died. He was deposited into a lower part of the junkyard, where he was taken by an alien named Fix-It."

"Then we should go and find him!" Beast Boy said.

"No. Cyborg can handle himself. You guys should take care of Mumbo first. I... don't think he's that far from here." I said, looking over their shoulders.

The streets were awry with Mumbo's tricks: a parked bus disappeared in a puff of smoke and reappeared in the middle of the street a few feet away, a jumping mailbox spewed bunnies from its mouth, and an unconscious woman floated through the air with three hula hoops surrounding her.

"Good luck." I said. "By the way, break his wand; it'll break all his spells. After you defeat Mumbo, then you can go and find Cyborg. By then, he'll be okay."

"And what are you going to do?" Raven said.

"I have some training I need to improve on." I said, rubbing my knuckles. "That punch I dealt really hurt. I'll see you guys in the next episode." I turned to Raven. "Good luck."

Raven raised her eyebrow. I waved and headed towards the Tower.

* * *

I positioned the training dummy, checked to make sure the gauze wrapped around my hands would assuredly prevent injury, and tightened my ponytail. I tied back the excess fabric of my shirt. I took a deep breath, struck my fighting stance, and started to punch the training dummy.

 _Left, right, left, right._ Each order, the desired fist obeyed. I aimed at multiple parts of the dummy's body: the head, torso, and face. The sweat started to build after only a couple of punches, and I felt the soreness from the training I experienced earlier today. Regardless, I kept pushing myself.

In fact, as I continued to punch, I began to place other peoples' faces in substitute to the dummy's bland, blurred one. Each punch I dealt, I imagined them as the faces of my torturers in the real world.

My breathing picked up from adrenaline and anger.

 _"Why don't you go to a gym or something?"_

 _"What did you eat for lunch: a dumpster truck?"_

 _"Is the_ big _baby going to cry?"_

 _"Who would ever want to love a creature so wretched?"_

 _"Typical for Fattella..."_

 _"Fattella..."_

 _"Fattella..."_

With an angry cry, I launched one more punch into the dummy's face as hard as I could. The dummy lurched back and crashed to the ground. I took deep, panting breaths as I stared at the dummy through tear-filled eyes. I crouched down and lifted the dummy back up in its standing position. I looked at its face and chuckled when I saw it was caved in a little bit. I guess I can pack quite a punch...

I looked up at the large mirror that covered the entire wall opposite of me. I stared at my body, still mesmerized at the sight. I walked over to the mirror and gently placed my hand on it.

Why couldn't I look like _this_ in my world? None of this would've happened if I didn't have the body that these clothes really fit...

I pressed my sweaty forehead against the mirror. I remembered Robin's words from the last episode. _You have to stand for what's right, even if it means standing alone._ Maybe it's time for me to fight back... and not just against the physical people...

I looked back up at my reflection, when suddenly, my vision started to fade to black.

 _I guess I'll have to see if I actually put that into use._


	8. Nevermore

My day at school was incredibly eventless with the absence of Jane; I was really enjoying the quiet.

I arrived in the Teen Titans world in the morning. The night before, the group was out battling against Dr. Light, a very annoying villain who enjoys making light jokes. After all, that was his specialty.

I walked into Ops with a yawn.

"Greetings, Ciela!" Starfire called, gesturing excitedly at the empty spot next to her.

"You're just in time! Breakfast is served!" Beast Boy said, laying down a steaming pan of eggs.

"Great. I'm hungry." I said, taking my seat.

"On my planet, a feast such as this would mean the arrangement of a marriage." Starfire said. "Tell us, Beast Boy, to whom are you engaged?"

Beast Boy cried out in disgust. "Engaged?! _Gross_!"

I chuckled. Cyborg dished out a plateful of eggs and wolfed it down. It was after he finished that he spat out the mouthful currently stuffed in his food hole.

"That's not eggs! It's that tofu stuff!" Cyborg cried. He drank his beverage to get rid of the taste, but after a large sip, he retched and spit it out. "That's not even real milk!"

"You could use a healthier substitution." Beast Boy said. While he pouted, Raven entered the room. "Hey, Raven! I bet you're hungry for tofu eggs!"

"No, thanks." Raven said as she poured her drink into a mug.

"Come on, just one little taste."

"Beast Boy, let her be." I said.

"What's the deal? After all, Raven could use it after cooking up Dr. Light-"

"I said _no_!" Raven roared. She turned around, her eyes glowing red. Beast Boy gasped, and his tofu eggs exploded all over his face. Raven stomped out of the room.

"Nice going." I said, shoving a spoonful of tofu into my mouth.

"Maybe you should go apologize." Robin said.

"For what?! I was trying to be nice to her. She's the one who covered me with breakfast!" Beast Boy said.

"She's been acting a little stranger than usual, especially since last night. You should know better than to mess with her." Cyborg said, heading over to the garbage can with a plateful of tofu eggs."

"What explains all the times before? No matter how hard I try, she still treats me like garbage!"

"Raven is... complicated. There is much about her we are not meant to understand." Starfire said. "Perhaps you know more about our gloomy friend, Ciela?"

"Not really, no. She's a very private person, that's for sure. You won't really learn more about her until _much_ later into the series." I said. "But despite that, Raven has reasons for acting the way she does. We should respect that."

"Well, how are we supposed to deal with her? How can we even trust her?" Beast Boy said.

"She's our friend. What more do we need to know?" Robin said.

Beast Boy sighed and left the room. After Cyborg finished cleaning the dishes, he left as well.

"So, what is there for us today? Breakfast is already done and we haven't gotten any distress calls." Robin said.

"Today is an off-day for you two. Raven is the main focus of this episode, and Beast Boy and Cyborg are about to get sucked into it." I said, carrying my dirty dishes to the sink. "We could fit in some more training."

"Or, perhaps, we may finally attend the mall of shopping!" Starfire cried. She flew over and gripped my arm. "We have yet to search for new apparel that is fitting for you!"

"Right." I said, glancing down at my clothes. I pinched my t-shirt and extended it out, the fabric ballooning out to about six inches. It reeked of garbage and sweat. "These clothes do need to be disposed of. Let's do it!"

"Glorious! Robin, do you wish to join us?"

"As exciting as hours of clothes shopping with a bunch of girls sounds, I'll pass." Robin said.

"Very well. Come, friend! The shopping awaits us!" Starfire tugged on my arm and dragged me out of the room.

* * *

"Wow." I said as Starfire and I looked up at the mall. Dozens of shops, boutiques, and food court booths were cramped inside this giant place. Many people filed in and out of the shops and mall hallways. "This is a big mall."

"Tell me, Ciela, what particular types of clothing do you enjoy wearing?" Starfire said, grabbing my wrist and leading me through the building. "What color of fabric is most pleasing to you? Would you prefer wearing shoes of tennis or boots made of cowboys?"

"Relax, Starfire. We've got plenty of time to shop around. Let's start at the beginning; we're bound to find something." I said. This time, I dragged her into a shop.

The first shop was a thrift store. I didn't find anything that I really enjoyed, but Starfire and I did have a lot of fun trying on a bunch of ridiculous, outdated clothes and laughing at them. Next store, we entered a dimly lit clothing boutique, where every worker had some sort of tattoo or piercing, and each person was covered from head-to-toe in black clothes. As soon as we stepped inside, we bolted out.

"Why don't we feast at the court of foods?" Starfire said after hours of shopping.

"Great idea." I said, quickly leading us to a table before my arms could fall off. I groaned as I dropped my bags of clothes on the floor. I collapsed in a chair and rested my forehead against the table. "Let's sit here."

"I shall retrieve some food while you rest. What do you wish to eat?"

"Um..." I scanned the packed food booths. My stomach growled louder as my eyes went further down the line. "Maybe just a salad."

Starfire disappeared into the crowd of hungry shoppers. I sat up and looked down at my shopping bags, each filled to the brim with fancy tissue. I pushed the tissue aside and peeked into the bags. As I examined my new clothes, a small smile spread across my lips. I couldn't wait to get back to the Tower and put these on.

Starfire had returned. In one hand, she balanced her tray, which was filled with an assortment of foods: burgers, fries, pizza, soda, and chips. In the other was my tray, which had a simple salad with condiments and toppings sitting at the side. On her head, she carefully balanced an ice cream sundae. I stood up, took the sundae and my food, and set it on the table. Starfire sat down across from me and got started right away with her food, ravenously eating it. I chuckled and stared at my toppings, pondering about what I should dress my salad with.

"Please, tell me about your world. What is it like?" Starfire said, pausing to sip her soda.

"Well... it's kind of like this." I said, gesturing to the crowds of people. I opened a package of croutons and dumped it into my salad, then poured dressing. "Our worlds have similarities. However, in my world, superpowers don't exist the way they do here."

"Perhaps you may explain further?"

"The people in my world use machines and technology to do the things one man or woman can do here. We can't fly without traveling in a plane; we can't lift things multiple times our weight without a crane; we can't make fire shoot out of our hands or control the weather... It makes our world really boring compared to yours."

"You say superpowers do not exist in your world. Who aids the people when they are in danger?"

"People still help others. We still have firemen, police officers, doctors, and all kinds of regular people who are willing to protect others." I said. I stabbed my fork into my salad. "If only everyone was like that..."

"Not everyone has good intentions. It brings me sadness to see individuals purposefully hurt those around them." Starfire said.

I smiled. "You know, Starfire, you were always my favorite Teen Titan."

"Really? Why?"

"Because you're the nicest of the group. You're so caring, cheerful, and wise. I know that Tamaraneans value emotion and feelings, and because of that, you're sensitive. You're strong, physically and mentally." I said. "As much as I loved your character... I also envied it. You're so beautiful. So many boys would walk to the ends of the galaxy and back for you. As much as this show made me happy, sometimes it would make me feel even more insecure about myself. I wished countless times that I was created by those who created you; maybe they'd make me as beautiful as you. But instead... I'm just... garbage."

"Why do you speak those words?"

I looked at Starfire; her eyes showed sincere curiosity.

"Because... it's the truth." I said, pushing my salad away. A tear rolled down my cheek. "Countless voices, including my own, nag in my ears. I've... learned to accept the things they tell me."

"One should not be so negative, especially to themselves. You are a wonderful and lovely person, Ciela- why must you convince yourself otherwise?" Starfire said. She reached out and gripped my hand. "There will always be people who say mean words because you are different. And sometimes their minds cannot be changed. But there are many more people who do not judge others based on how they look or where they are from. Those are the people whose words truly matter."

I chuckled and wiped my eye. "Those words... You say the exact same thing later in this series. It was always my favorite quote."

"Then why have you not applied such words?"

I paused and looked down at my lap.

"Let us return to the Tower. Perhaps Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy have returned from wherever they went to."

I nodded and grabbed my shopping bags. Starfire balanced our to-go bags in her arms, and we walked out of the mall.

* * *

Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy were still occupied. In this episode, Beast Boy and Cyborg get sucked into a portal that transports them into Raven's mind. There, they learn about why Raven was all wacky last night and today. Raven's father, Trigon, is also introduced into the series. I assumed they would be getting done soon. While I waited to return to my world, I dug my new clothes out and tried them on. Excitement churned in my stomach as the clothes slid on with ease. Without peeking, I headed to the training room. As soon as I saw myself in the wall-length mirror, I stopped in shock.

My new outfit... was _awesome_. I wore a brown leather jacket, a black shirt underneath with short sleeves and a v-neckline, brown leather shorts, brown combat boots, and black, fingerless gloves. I reached up and touched my Teen Titans necklace. The leather was fitted, but I was able to move freely without restrictions. I shifted on my feet and examined myself from all angles. I placed my hands on my waist and shivered.

 _This is_ me _._

"Ciela? I seek your presence." Starfire said.

"I'm in here." I called without taking my eyes of my reflection.

Behind me, Starfire entered the room, pausing to stare at my reflection, too. She smiled and walked to my side.

"Ciela, you look glorious!" she said.

"Yeah... Now I look like a Teen Titan." I said.

"However, I feel as if it is not yet... complete."

"What do you mean?"

Starfire ran a finger through my hair as she contemplated, then an idea hatched in her eyes.

"Perhaps I may perform braiding maneuvers on your hair?" she said. "Come, and I'll adorn it!"

Starfire tugged on my arm and took me to Ops. She sat me on the sofa and lifted my hair away from my face. She hummed happily as she worked with my hair. After a few minutes, she paused to step back and stare at me. She smiled and held up a mirror.

"I believe the words you would use would be 'ta-da'!" she said, shoving the mirror into my hands.

I reached up and ran my hand over the side braid draped over my right shoulder. My gray eyes reflected the giddiness I felt inside.

"Thanks, Starfire." I said.

"What for?"

I set the mirror down and stood up. "For being my friend."

Starfire smiled and threw her arms around me, squeezing me until my ribs hurt.

"You are very welcome! It is wonderful to have you as a Teen Titan!" she said.

I pulled away and smiled.

"Hey, Starfire, Ciela." Robin said, entering the room. "Beast Boy, Raven, and Cyborg are back."

As he said that, my vision began to fade to black. Starfire stared at me in surprise.

"Ciela... you are disappearing!" she said.

I never thought about how returning to the real world was displayed in the Teen Titans world. I held up my hands, and I saw them fade away. My vision grew darker. I looked back up at my friends, now blurred objects, and smiled.

"It's all right. I'll see you guys later." I said.

My vision went completely black.


	9. Switched

"I thought that going to bed earlier would mean you wouldn't be so tired." Mom said as I laid my head against the dinner table. "You always go to bed at 10:00. How are you still exhausted even after eight-and-a-half-hour nights?"

"Uh... restlessness?" I said, lifting my head.

Mom rolled her eyes. "Eat your breakfast. We have a few more minutes before we need to get going."

I nodded and ate my eggs and toast.

"You know, Mom..." I said, staring at my crumb-covered plate. "I'm really starting to understand what it means to stand for what's right."

Mom turned to me and smiled. "I'm so glad. You're growing up, Ciela, and you know I want the best for you. It's important for you to be yourself in this hectic world we live in. Don't you just wish you could take a vacation from this place?"

I chuckled and stood up with my dishes. "I know exactly what you mean, Mom."

* * *

With a substitute teacher in my English class, my last class before lunch, we have a free hour to work on our homework. Of course, all of my classmates interpreted it as "do nothing for an hour". I pulled out a book and started reading. Absentmindedly, I tuned in and out of the conversation going on behind me between a couple of boys.

"I mean it!" one boy said.

"Are you sure? Maybe you've been playing too much Call of Duty." another voice said.

"What does _that_ have to do with anything?!"

"I've seen the series a dozen times, front and back. There's no way that I could've missed something as major as that." a third voice said.

"I'm serious, guys! That new Teen Titan just appeared out of nowhere! Maybe it's a remake of the series?" the first voice said.

I froze and quickly closed my book. I turned around in my seat.

"New Teen Titan? What are you talking about?" I said, nervously gripping the metal bar on the side of my desk.

"I'm surprised _you_ don't know about it, Ciela. You're, like, the biggest nerd about the show." the second boy snorted.

"Know about _what_?" I said anxiously.

"Get this: I started watching the show again and I noticed there was a new female character in the Teen Titans. She's a weird one, that's for sure." the first boy said. "We've been debating whether or not she's psychic or from the future."

"Why would you debate that? What's so special about her?"

"She's always there to warn her comrades about events about to take place. I watched "Final Exam" yesterday and I was totally bummed that Gizmo didn't strap a rocket to Cyborg's back and blast him to Gotham City!"

"She could be breaking the fourth wall harder than Deadpool." the third boy said.

"What's the new Titan's name?"

"Actually, her name is also Ciela. That's probably why she's so weird." the three boys giggled. I turned around, too shocked to roll my eyes.

The bell rang, and I was the first to leave the classroom. I made a beeline for the library. After scribbling in my sign-in information with unreadable handwriting that could compete with a doctor's, I sat down and booted up a computer. I plugged in my headphones and pulled up the "Forces of Nature" episode.

The episode began with a first-person perspective of eyes opening in an empty room, with white walls and a desk propped against the wall.

"What...?" a voice mumbled, and I gasped. The angle had moved to the person who spoke.

It was _me_. I watched myself swing my legs over the side of the bed.

"Good morning, Ciela." Robin said as I looked up and saw the Teen Titans. I watched this scene take place once again, from the perspective of the screen, as the Titans welcomed me into their team. I paused the show on the image of my smiling face and I sat back in disbelief.

 _I'm_ changing _the story. My mere presence is affecting everything._ I thought. _The question is... is that a good thing or a bad thing? Uh- bad thing, of course! What if someone figures out that's really me? Imagine what crazy government experiments I'll be put through!_

I pressed play for another second and then paused it again. This time, the camera was on the Titans, who all had grins on their faces directed towards me.

 _But... there's nothing I can do to stop from going into the world. I still don't know what will happen after the series is over. And besides..._ The smiles of each Titan's face made one appear on mine. _Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy... they're my friends. How could I ever bail on them? I need them... and they need me._

I pondered to myself. There are other scenes in episodes that I'm not a part of, especially in the first season when the scene pans to Slade plotting his next scheme. Are those scenes different now because I'm in the series?

Also... I can use my time in the real world to my advantage. I can study the next episode ahead of time, increase my knowledge even further, and help the Titans out more during their troubles.

I smiled to myself. I closed the internet window, logged off the computer, and left the library.

* * *

I entered Ops and saw Raven meditating in the center of the room. Very quietly, I closed the doors and sat down at the dining table. As Raven chanted in an entranced drone, Starfire entered the room.

"Greeting, my female friends." she said. Raven flinched from her sudden jolt back to reality. "Forgive me for my interruption. Have either of you seen Robin, Cyborg, or Beast Boy?"

"No, Starfire. I think they would be here annoying me, too, if they were." Raven said.

Starfire held her hands together. "They must be in another place doing the hanging out." Starfire's eyes lit up. "Perhaps _we_ should do the hanging out as well! You simply must join us, Raven; it is most fun! We might journey to the mall of shopping and eat unhealty amounts of food, or perhaps perform maneuvers on each other's hair while we engage in small talk, or-"

"As fun as that sounds, I think I'll pass."

"Oh... Very well." Starfire crept over and sat next to me. "I do wonder where our friends might be."

"Three... two... one..." I said.

"MAIL CALL!" The doors flew open, and Cyborg, Robin, and Beast Boy came in. Raven screamed and fell to the ground.

"Welcome back, friends! You were dearly missed!" Starfire said.

Cyborg set down a large crate that was in his arms. On the side of the crate was a label that read: "TO: TEEN TITANS - TITANS TOWER".

"We found this outside the Tower. Any idea who it could be from?" Cyborg said.

"Not to brag, but it might be fan mail for me. After all, my admirers can't get enough of me." Beast Boy said. Cyborg rolled his eyes.

"I don't see any return address." Robin said.

"Let's just crack this open and see what's inside." Cyborg said, opening the crate and peering inside. He reached in and pulled out a puppet designed just like him. "Aw, ain't this the cutest me I've ever seen!"

Raven held up her puppet. "Whoever made this, they sure had a lot of free time."

"Nevertheless, the effort they placed in producing these devices is certainly evident!" Starfire said, making her puppet dance.

As the Titans played with their dolls, I walked over and peeked inside the crate. My blood ran cold as I stared at the remaining puppet in the box. I reached in and picked it up. It was of me! It, however, was dressed in my oversized clothing from when I first came here instead of my new outfit.

"Aren't these simply wonderful?" Starfire said, flying her puppet over to mine.

"Um... yeah..." I said, setting my puppet on the table. Chills flowed down my spine. I dug my hand into the hay that cushioned the toys and felt something wooden underneath. I gasped and yanked my hand out of the box.

 _The Puppet King. He's in there._

I glanced down at my puppet. I picked it up and scowled as I stared into its black eyes.

 _He can't have this. I have to hide it._

* * *

Before I went to sleep, I stuffed my puppet underneath my pillow. I had a hard time to fall asleep; nerves and paranoia kept me awake. When I did manage to sleep, I awoke a few hours later to sounds. I gasped and sat up straight.

 _He's alive._

I climbed out of bed, grabbed my puppet, and crept down the hallways. I headed to the training room. As I walked in, I paused when my darkened reflection startled me. Taking a moment to calm my racing heart, I laid my puppet on the ground and grabbed the heaviest weight I could lift. With a grunt, I lifted the weight up and brought it down. There was a loud smash as the weight came down right on top of my puppet, and the demon toy shattered into pieces. I picked up the pieces, walked to the window, and scattered the bits out. I watched them fall into the ocean.

 _Well, I'm safe... for now._

I crept through the hallways. A chilling laughter echoed through the building, and I froze as a drop of sweat trickled down the back of my neck. I heard footsteps coming towards me. Doing the stupid thing, I followed the sound. I turned the corner, coming face-to-face with two silhouettes.

The three of us screamed in fright, and the shrieks coming from the other two sounded familiar.

"Oh, Ciela, it is you!" Starfire cried, wrapping her arms around me. "Thank goodness! You have heard the strange noises, too, yes?"

"Yeah, I did." I said.

"We checked the boys' rooms, but they weren't there." Raven said. "Mind telling us what's going on?"

A cannon ray shot between us and crashed into the wall next to us. We gasped and backed away. We looked down the hallway and saw the three Titan boys run toward us, their eyes glowing light blue. Robin lunged at Starfire with a kick while Beast Boy, transformed into a dinosaur, charged at Raven with a gaping mouth filled with sharp teeth. Cyborg launched his fist at me, and I jumped into the wall.

"Guys, knock it off!" Raven said. "This isn't funny!"

"They can't hear you!" I said, dodging another of Cyborg's punches. "They're not themselves anymore!"

Cyborg threw another punch at me. I brought my arms up in an attempt to block. His fist connected with my forearms, and I tumbled down the hallway. I pulled myself to my knees, and when I looked up, I saw Starfire and Raven thrashing in Cyborg's arms while the other two stood around them.

"Friends, why are you acting like this?" Starfire said.

"They're not your friends anymore. They are my puppets." The Puppet King emerged from the shadows, his hands behind his back. He pulled one out, revealing the real Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Robin trapped inside their respective puppets. "Your friends are right here."

"Help... us...!" the boys cried.

"Release them!" Raven said.

"Sorry, but you're not the one in command here- I am." The Puppet King raised his other hand, which had his special remote, up to the girls while Robin and Beast Boy held their puppets out. They began to glow blue as The Puppet King started to remove their souls from their bodies. "Do not try and fight. With your bodies under my control, they will rule this city."

"Azarath... metrion... zinthos." Raven grunted before the girls' bodies went limp. A blast of astral magic burst from her, knocking the boys to the ground. The Puppet King's controller flew across the hallway, and he scrambled to retrieve it.

"Ciela! Hurry!" I heard Starfire call. The girls disappeared down the hallway. I picked up into a run and followed them out of the Tower.

We headed into town, turned into an alley, and jumped through a sewer grate. We remained silent as footsteps passed over us.

"Oh... Whatever are we going to do?" Starfire said.

I reached into the dark and fumbled for a lightswitch. I found the string attached and yanked it, turning on the lightbulb that dangled above us.

It was silent while Starfire and Raven stared at each other with wide eyes.

"...Starfire?" Raven said, her voice coming from Starfire's body.

Starfire gasped. "You are me! And I am you!"

A small burst of astral magic escaped from Raven's chakra, hitting the lightbulb and leaving us in the dark again.

"Great..." Raven said.

* * *

We found a manhole, and Starfire managed to blow it off using Raven's magic. She grabbed it to stop its loud clattering and we climbed out.

"Oh, this is awful!" Starfire cried. A mailbox melted nearby.

"Starfire, you have to calm down. My powers are driven by emotion. If you don't learn to control yourself while your in my body, it'll cause my powers to go haywire." Raven sighed and turned to me. "Okay, so the boys are possessed by the Puppet King while Starfire and I are trapped in each other's bodies. Why are you unaffected?"

"I destroyed my puppet before the Puppet King could try and use it against me." I said. "Besides, I'm just as affected by... this... as you are."

"What must we do to fix this problem?" Starfire said.

"We'll have to work together. Especially you two."

"...Do I have to?" Raven said.

The caw of a bird caught our attention, and we looked up and saw Beast Boy circling above us as a crow.

"Run!" I cried. We sprinted into the nearest alley. As we ran, Raven tried and failed many times to fly.

"Okay... How do you fly this thing?" Raven said, staring at her hands.

"On my planet, emotions are also greatly connected to our powers. What we feel determines how they work." Starfire said.

"So... What do you feel for flying?"

"Unbridled joy."

"Um... That's not really my thing."

Something growled behind us, and we froze and turned around. Beast Boy, now as a tiger, slowly crept toward us.

"What do I have to do to use starbolts?" Raven said.

"Righteous fury!"

"Your alien strength?"

"Boundless confidence!"

Raven growled. "Nevermind."

We turned a corner, and a shadow landed in front of us. Robin's glowing blue eyes glared at us. Beast Boy stood behind us. They both lunged, and we jumped out of the way and ran.

"I must... catch my breath..." Starfire wheezed. She stopped and leaned against the wall.

"Maybe you shouldn't stand there..." I said.

A pair of fists drove through the wall. I grabbed the two girls while Starfire screamed. A burst of astral energy launched Raven in the air, taking the two of us with her. We fell on the roof of the building. The Titan boys followed us to the top.

"I can't fly, so you have to levitate and get us out of here." Raven said to Starfire. "Do you know the words I always say?"

"Yes!" Starfire took a deep breath.

"Wait, you need to focus first!"

"Azarath metrion zinthos!"

I latched onto Starfire's arm while Raven grabbed the other, and the three of us flew up into the air at blinding speeds.

"Slow down!" Raven said.

"I do not know how!" Starfire said. "I wish to stop! Please tell me the way to stop!"

"Look at the ground and imagine-" Raven said. Immediately, Starfire looked at the ground. "No, wait!"

The three of us plunged in a pile of garbage. Starfire wrinkled her nose in disgust as she pulled a banana peel off her shoulder.

"Quick, hide." Raven said, and we ducked underneath the garbage as Cyborg and Robin passed by. "I think they're gone..."

"Wait." I said, sinking the three of us lower against the garbage.

We heard squeaking sounds, which was Beast Boy as a mouse. He sniffed the garbage. I glanced at the girls and pressed a finger to my lips. Sweat trickled down Starfire's forehead.

"Enough!" We heard the Puppet King cry. "We will focus on the other three after the ceremony is complete."

"What ceremony?" Cyborg said.

"Just a little spell that will destroy you three. If I want to have control over your bodies, I don't want you in the way. Come, my puppets."

The Puppet King and his mindless slaves left. When the coast was clear, Raven threw the garbage bags off us, and we stood up.

"Quickly, we must follow them!" Starfire said, tugging on Raven's arm.

"What good will we do now? Neither of us can use each other's powers properly. Ciela and I will be sitting ducks while your emotions blow us all to bits." Raven said.

"Even if I cannot control them properly, at least I am _able_ to use your powers! If you did not spend so much of your time being grumpy and rude, you would be able to feel something!"

"In case you haven't noticed, my emotions are dangerous. I can't afford to feel anything." Raven folded her arms and turned her back on us. "You may have my body, but you know nothing about you."

Starfire calmed down. "Perhaps... you are right."

"If you guys want to get us out of this mess, you two need to work together." I said. "Maybe it'll be better if you two shared about each other."

"All right..." Raven said.

* * *

Using a combined force of Raven and Starfire's powers, we made it inside the old theater where the Puppet King was. We watched the Puppet King pour a vial of liquid into a cauldron of rising blue fire. Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg's puppets were held up against a piece of cardboard.

"Do not worry; I'll take good care of your bodies. After all, I'll have them for the rest of forever." the Puppet King said, holding the Titan puppets over the fire. Starfire stretched her hand out, covered the boys with astral magic, and brought them over to her.

"Friends! You are safe!" Starfire said, hugging them tightly.

"Star... fire?" Robin said.

"It's a long story." Raven said.

"Capture them, my puppets! Bring them to me!" the Puppet King cried.

"Ciela, you keep the boys safe. We'll handle the minions." Raven said as the three possessed boys charged at us.

Starfire placed the puppet boys in my arms. I nodded and ran down the railing. I jumped up and grabbed onto a rope, which I used to slide down to the main floor.

"You're the Titan who escaped my plan." the Puppet King said. "How could you possibly have figured it out?"

"I'm a lot smarter than you think." I said. "I also know that destroying that remote in your hands will reverse everything- even you. So, be a doll and hand that over, will you?"

"Never! My puppets! Come to me!" The Puppet King raised his remote. I gasped as the three boys jumped down and surrounded me.

"Raven!" I cried, throwing the puppet boys into the air. Raven flew over and caught them.

"Leave her alone!" Raven cried. She thrust her arm out, and a starbolt shot from her hand. It crashed to the ground in front of the Puppet King. He cried out and fell to the ground. His remote flew out of his hand and into the cauldron.

I watched the light show as the souls of my friends returned to their proper bodies. I sighed and leaned against the wall.

"We are normal again!" Starfire said, clapping her hands together.

"It's all thanks to you three." Robin said.

Starfire grinned and wrapped her arms around me and Raven. "We have done it!"

"Please don't hug me." Raven mumbled.


	10. Deep Six

"Is everything ready, Cyborg?" Robin said as we headed to the basement.

"Aw, yeah. Putting another pod in the T-Ship was nothing. Although the instructions would've been easier to follow if they weren't in Cantonese." Cyborg said.

"You know you really didn't have to do that. I could've just stayed here while you guys did your thing." I said.

"You're a Titan now, Ciela, which means you 'do our thing', too." Robin said.

I smiled to myself as we entered the basement. The T-Ship, the rocket/submarine the Titans use when cruising under the depths or through the voids of space, was already up and revving. Raven, Beast Boy, and Starfire were in their respected pods along the corners of the ship. Cyborg climbed into his corner pod, Robin into his pod at the head, and my new one in the middle of the ship. I clicked my crossing seat belts and gripped the half steering wheel.

"I must warn you guys," I said as I slipped on my headset and positioned the microphone over my mouth, "I have no idea how to steer this thing."

"You'll learn in no time!" Beast Boy said, and I cringed from how loudly his voice echoed from the headphones; I could hear him all the way across the ship with how noisy he was.

"Main power on!" Robin said.

"Oxygen tanks at maximum!" Starfire said.

"Defensive systems active." Raven said.

"Twin-turbo hydro engine purrin' like a kitten." Cyborg said.

"And your secret weapon is ready to rock!" Beast Boy said.

"You should let Ciela speak for herself." Raven said, cocking an smug eyebrow. I chuckled nervously and saw Beast Boy scowl with an animated vein on his forehead.

"All right, team. Whoever this Trident guy is, we need to find our what he's planning. It can't be good if it needs forty barrels of toxic waste." Robin said.

Robin pressed a button and the T-Ship lowered down a platform and into the ocean. Giant bubbles rose around the ship and up to the surface. At the bottom of the platform, the ship faced a tunnel. Lights ignited at the sides of the tunnel like an underwater runway. I gripped steering wheel even tighter.

"Titans, launch!" Robin said, and my back was shoved further into the chair from the unexpected burst of speed and gravity. The T-Ship zoomed through the tunnel and out into the sea. After my body had adjusted to the cruising, I stretched out my fingers to put circulation and color back into them.

I heard beeping coming from my control panel, and I looked at the radar. A red spot blinked within the scan.

"The scanning doodad is picking up a red dot." I said. "I think that means someone's nearby."

"At least you can figure that out. It took Mr. Shark Attack two weeks to learn what that meant." Cyborg said.

"How about we take a break from 'Insult Beast Boy Day'?!" Beast Boy huffed.

"It's go time, Beast Boy." Robin said.

"All right! Time for you all to watch me do my thing. Please keep your jealous fits to a minimum." Beast Boy said as he removed his headset and exited his pod. A few moments later, he swam alongside the T-Ship as a giant, green whale.

"Oh, yeah. My rage is overflowing." Raven said.

We followed Beast Boy deeper into the ocean and towards a decaying ship, the cargo ship that Trident attacked and sunk. Beast Boy transformed into a hammerhead shark. Robin flipped on the headlights and kept them on Beast Boy as he swam along the side of the ship.

"Here's the ship, but where's the cargo?" Robin said.

"If this Trident dude is capable of sinking an entire ship, who knows where he could've taken those barrels? They could be anywhere by now." Cyborg said as Beast Boy swam into the ship. The T-Ship swam along the outside. At the other side, Robin shined the headlights into the hole right as Beast Boy shot out and swam away after a black silhouette.

"Looks like Beast Boy found something." Robin said.

"Not quite." I said. "Behind us!"

Another silhouette swam behind us holding a large fork-shaped object. It glowed yellow and shot an energy beam at the ship, causing it to lurch violently to the right. Cyborg cranked his steering wheel and turned the ship around.

"Raven, follow my instructions carefully." I said. "Aim right next to Starfire's pod!"

"What?" Raven said.

"Just do it!"

Raven fired a heat-seeking laser that looped around and blocked an energy ray.

"He's swimming by your pod, but he's not going to attack..." I said. "Now, by Cyborg's!"

Another of our lasers blocked the energy ray. We drove away as a barrage of energy rays blasted at the ship.

"The engines are fried. We're going down!" Cyborg said.

I gripped the steering wheel. A sweat trickled down the back of my neck at the sight of the gaping, pitch black chasm we started to plunge into. The T-Ship slammed and skidded against the side, and I shrieked as water began to gush in.

We stopped falling, and our momentum changed from down to up. I looked out the window and saw the T-Ship on the back of two whales, but none of them were Beast Boy. They brought the T-Ship to a cavern. We popped off the tops of our pods and climbed out.

"That wasn't really how I wanted to spend my first time in a submarine." I said, crawling out of my pod and sitting on the ground.

"My ship! Look what he did to my ship!" Cyborg cried as he stood in front of the damaged T-Ship.

"Where are we?" Raven said.

"This is my place." We turned back to the cavern's lake as Aqualad emerged on top of a whale's back. He hopped off and approached Raven. "I told the whales to bring you here."

Raven blushed and smiled, something that looked even weirder in person than on a screen. "Oh, uh... Thanks." she said.

"Oh, yes, thank you so much for saving us!" Starfire cried. Hearts dotted both of the girls' eyes.

"Hello?! I was there, too! How come I'm not getting any thanks?!" Beast Boy said, dripping wet as he climbed out of the water. He vigorously shook a piece of seaweed off his foot.

"Gee, thanks so much for stopping Trident from kebabbing us." Cyborg said. "Oh, wait, you did nothing."

"I would've, but Fish Boy beat me to it!" Beast Boy said, pointing a finger in Aqualad's face.

"'Fish Boy' has a name. I'm Aqualad from Atlantis." Aqualad said, pushing Beast Boy's arm aside.

"Atlantis? Really?" Raven said, snapping out of her daydreams.

"Yes. Trident is from there as well. He's a notorious criminal, and his ego is just as bad. He believes he's the most perfect being on both land and sea, so he thinks he can do whatever he wants."

"So you know about his most recent crime. Do you have any idea what he wants with all that toxic waste?" Robin said.

"I don't, but whatever it is, it'll be bad for both our worlds. He's gained a new kind of power, which makes him seem like he can be everywhere at once. Maybe we can be of help to each other and bring him down."

"No thanks! We're better off doing this ourselves." Beast Boy said. "We've got this whole thing under control, so we'll just be on our way-"

"The surface is miles away from here, and none of us can breathe underwater." Raven said.

"We'll take any help you can offer." Robin said to Aqualad.

Aqualad smiled. "Hey, Tram!"

A hatch opened, and a short, gray, fish-like creature climbed out. He spoke, but it was in a strange language I couldn't understand. After watching this episode so many times, I could only assume he said something like, "What's up?"

"Can you help these people out and take a look at their sub?" Aqualad said, kneeling down to Tram's height. Tram cracked his knuckles, chattering in his language with a smile, and jogged towards the T-Ship. He pulled out an electric jackhammer and drilled a gaping hole at the top of the sub.

"Hey, be careful with my sub!" Cyborg said.

"Don't worry, Tram's good with tools. While he's helping you, I'll track down Trident."

"Excuse me, but I think you mean _I'll_ track down Trident." Beast Boy said.

"That's okay, I can handle it."

"I don't need your help. Step aside and let me take care of it."

I sighed and crossed my arms. "Why don't you both go track him down?"

"I usually work alone." Aqualad said.

"If we want to stop Trident, you two need to look past your pride and work together. It's the only way."

"You ought to listen to her. She knows a lot more than you think." Robin said. "Now, go."

Aqualad and Beast Boy glared at each other before they raced to the edge and dove into the water.

"Maybe it's not such a good idea to have those two alone." Robin said, shaking his head. "I'm worried they'll rip each other apart before they find Trident."

"They're going to bicker and compete, that's true. But they'll get along." I said. "I might as well tell you guys what's up with Trident. There's a reason why it seems like he's everywhere at once."

"And that reason is?" Cyborg said.

"Well, Trident thinks he's so perfect, he thinks the world would be a better place if there were more of him. So, he's made clones of himself- an army, to be more specific." I said. "He wants to conquer Atlantis and declare war against the rest of the earth so he can rule and have everyone bask in his perfection."

"More of that egotistical fish man? Great." Raven said, crossing her arms.

"While we're on that subject..." I turned and walked towards the T-Ship. "Hey, Tram, how's the ship coming along?"

Tram popped his head out from underneath the ship and crawled out. He cheered in his strange language and jumped up and down.

"I think that's a good thing." Cyborg said.

"We'd better get going so we can be a submarine-ex-machina." I said.

"A what?" Starfire said.

"Nevermind. Let's go."

* * *

After defeating Trident, we turned to Titans Tower. Robin handed Aqualad a communicator while Starfire and Raven hovered over him. Hearts floated from behind them.

"Thanks a lot for your help. I'm glad to make you an honorary Teen Titan." Robin said.

"Thanks. It's good to know there are people up here that I can trust." Aqualad said. "I guess I'll see you guys around."

"It was... nice to meet you." Raven said.

"Guys, you're getting drool on my shoes." I said, taking a quick step back to avoid a trickle of Starfire's slobber.


	11. Mask

"Okay!" Beast Boy clapped his hands together as I entered the room. "There's only one way to cure my heavy case of boredom: with a mega movie night! Which blockbuster film will we watch tonight? We have Super Ninja Showdown 8 or Maniac Fury: Attack of the Protozoids."

"That's a tough decision..." Cyborg said. "Wanna watch both?!"

"Now you're talking!"

"Perhaps Robin would enjoy these films with us." Starfire said.

"Good luck with that. He's been held up in his room ever since his little chat session with Slade. I don't think he'll ever come out." Beast Boy said.

Quietly, I walked backwards out of Ops before anyone acknowledged me. I headed to Robin's room. Before I came here, the Titans had a run-in with Slade's minions. They tried to take a special chip, but my friends stopped them from succeeding. While Robin was aggressively interrogating one of the minions, he found out it was just a computer with a message from Slade, which was as enigmatic and taunting as always.

I knocked on Robin's door and it slid open. He stood bent over a table filled with scraps and pieces from his last couple of encounters with Slade, including the mask of one of his robotic commandos, one of their guns, and a walkie-talkie. The walls were filled with newspaper clippings and articles about villains and their attempted crimes. I noticed one about Slade, simply titled "Who Is Slade?". Holding my arms, I walked inside.

"Slade's always been this... vague." I said. "Even I don't know much about his personality. And since he's always so frustratingly calm and composed, it doesn't help to reveal much."

"But you do know what he's up to." Robin said. He straightened and turned to me. "Tell me, please."

"Robin, you know I can't. There's only so much I can tell you guys." I said.

Robin turned back towards the table. I walked around to the other side, placed my hands on the table, and leaned forward.

"You don't understand. Not only is my presence in this world affecting you, it's affecting _my_ world, too." I whispered, but I wondered if people watching the episode would be able to see this scene and hear me. If they could, then I'd _definitely_ be doomed. "Being here is causing everything to change. I'm in the episodes now; I'm a part of the official series. If anyone in my world finds out who I really am, they'll cut me open and find out what makes me so weird. I have to keep my knowledge a secret; not only to protect myself, but to protect you and the others."

Robin sighed and pushed himself off the table. "I'm sorry. I didn't know. It's just... Who _is_ this guy? And what does he want?"

"I hate to say it, but you need to find out for yourself. In fact, because I'm changing the story, some things might be different now. All of my knowledge could be completely useless... I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. It's fine. Even if you're just as clueless as we are, you're still important to the Team."

I gave him a small smile. "Thanks, Robin." I headed for the door. It opened and I paused at the door frame. I looked over my shoulder. "Be careful, Robin. Don't push your friends away, especially during this time."

The door closed behind me before he could respond and I headed to the training room. Maybe my knowledge of this series was good for nothing, or maybe nothing's changed yet. So far, everything's been the same. Perhaps most of the villains still don't know about me or my advantages, and I'm still safe for now. I'll just have to see.

"Ciela, there you are!" Cyborg said when I entered the training room. "I've got something for you!"

"Really? What?"

Cyborg smiled and pulled out two pistols. "Ta-da!" he cried. The pistols were covered with the same kind of design that Cyborg and his other inventions have, but red instead of blue, and the grips were black.

"You made me _guns_?" I said.

"They're not the regular type of guns; they're energy pistols. They fire lasers instead of bullets." Cyborg said. "I made them from the leftover parts from the T-Ship after Tram fixed it. Not only are they pistols, but they have two other forms: a bazooka sniper and a sword. Here!"

Cyborg shoved the pistols into my hands. I gulped and examined the weapons.

"Thanks, Cyborg... Really. But I don't know how to use a gun. And where am I supposed to put these?" I said.

"No worries, you can practice on our training course. And I programmed your DNA into the guns; you're the only one who can use them. I got you double holsters to keep them in." Cyborg handed me a black belt with two gun holsters attached. I looped the belt around my shorts and slid the pistols into the holsters.

"Thank you, Cyborg. At least now I'll be a little more useful." I said more sincerely. Cyborg returned a smile and left the room. I glanced down at the guns. _I just hope I don't have to use them against today's enemy..._

"Ciela, we got trouble!" Beast Boy called from the hallway.

I gulped and looked up, catching a glance of my reflection in the large wall mirror. The guns definitely added to the edgy look I had.

"Coming!" I called, hurrying out of the training room and jogging towards Ops.

* * *

We headed back to the warehouse where the special chip was. We climbed onto the roof- me and the four Teen Titans. Robin wasn't with us. In fact, as we looked around on the room, Cyborg received a message from Robin.

"I'm working a Slade lead on the far side of town. Sure you guys can handle this without me?" Robin said.

"No problem!" Cyborg said. The signal cut out, and a second later, the roof hatch opened. A man came out, dressed in a black bodysuit and a black cape. He wore an ash-gray utility belt, gloves, and black boots. His face was covered with a white mask. Two red Xs were carved on his chest, the forehead of his mask, and the palms of his hands. Cyborg transformed his hand into a cannon. "Care to explain why you're hanging around here?"

"Red X prefers privacy." Red X stretched out his palm and shot an X at us. Cyborg shot a cannon ray and destroyed it. Red X jumped out of the way to avoid the leftover cannon ray.

The Teen Titans charged. Beast Boy lunged, transformed into a lion. Red X shot another X, which transformed into goo and covered Beast Boy. Beast Boy thrashed on the ground, trying to transform and free himself from the heap of goo, but he was stuck to the ground. Starfire and Raven shot their magic, but Red X dodged it. He shot two more X's, one wrapping around Starfire's arms and torso and the other clamping onto Raven's mouth, preventing her from chanting. Cyborg launched a punch, but Red X dodged. Planting another X on Cyborg's back, he opened up his back panel and started tinkering with his wires.

"Hey! Who told you how to shut me down?!" Cyborg cried as his arms flailed around. Red X gave him a gentle shove and Cyborg collapsed onto the ground.

 _There's no way they can beat him. He knows them too well._

Red X looked at all the fallen Titans before his blank white eyes fell on me. I sucked in a deep breath. Would he fight me, too?

Instead of that, Red X turned around and ran towards the edge of the roof.

"Wait!" I cried, and I broke into a sprint.

"Ciela, what're you doing?!" Beast Boy said.

I ignored him and focused on running. Red X climbed onto the roof's ledge and jumped into the air. I lunged forward and caught a fistful of his cape, foiling his chance of disappearing. We both started to fall. As we freefalled, I caught glimpse of the ground quickly getting closer. I screamed and squeezed my eyes shut, bracing myself for the splat.

However, arms circled around me and pulled me close to the body connected to them. I opened my eyes and looked up, Red X's mask filling my view. He turned us over so his back faced the ground. A giant X stretched out between buildings inside of an alley, creating our new crash point. We fell into the X and it caved around us like a trampoline. We sprang out of it. My feet hit the pavement and my knees crumbled beneath me. Red X gripped my shoulders to keep me standing.

"You okay?" he said.

I scowled and shoved Red X away. He stumbled back a few feet before catching his balance.

"I know it's you, Robin." I panted, standing up straight and brushing myself off. My heart raced from leftover adrenaline. "I knew you would still go through with this Red X identity."

"Then you know why I'm doing this. You just have to trust me." Red X said.

"But one of the results of this plan is you pushing away everyone else, which I specifically told you _not_ to do. Starfire, Beast Boy, Raven, and Cyborg also want to take down Slade. How can they trust you when you don't trust them?"

Red X looked away. Without responding, he turned around and ran out of the alleyway. I growled underneath my breath and placed my hand against the stone wall to steady myself.

* * *

I woke up the next morning to banging on my door.

"You still here, Ciela?" Cyborg said as my slid door opened. "Robin's calling for a team meeting."

"Great." I mumbled and threw off my covers. We headed to Ops, where the other Titans were waiting for us.

"I'm glad everyone's here." Robin said, purposefully avoiding my glare. "I'm sorry about yesterday. I didn't know Red X would pose such a threat."

"You better be! Look what he did to my hair!" Beast Boy cried. Starfire sat on the countertop and snipped away at his hair, trying her best to cut out the red goo still tangled in it.

"It wouldn't have made any difference. He knew exactly how to deal with each of us. The only one he didn't attack was Ciela." Raven said.

"He doesn't know all of my secrets." I said, my glare still fixed on Robin.

"Have you made any discoveries about Slade?" Starfire said.

"No. My lead was a dead end." Robin said as he headed for the door. "I should get back to work."

"Maybe you can join us the next time Red X is around." I said.

Robin paused at the door. "Unless another Slade lead comes up. I can't be at two places at once." He left the room.

I clenched my fists and let out a deep, anger-filled breath.

"You know something, Ciela." Raven said.

"Huh?" I said.

"Who's this Red X guy and how do we defeat him?" Cyborg said. The Titans surrounded me.

"I can't tell you much, but..." I gulped. "You'll find out by the end of this episode, at least."

I turned around and hurried out of the room.

* * *

That night, the Tower filled with alarms, disturbing my sleep. I jumped out of bed and hurried out of my room, stumbling down the hallway as I tried to pull my boots and jacket on while running.

"What's up?" I panted as I entered Ops, where the four other Titans were. Everyone except Robin. _Of course._

The TV was pulled down with Robin's face displayed on it. "I spotted Red X pulling a robbery in the Tech Center. I'll try and keep him in one place while you get over here. Hurry!"

* * *

We headed to the Tech Center. When we arrived, we saw Robin chase Red X down the street. Red X turned around and threw a net behind him. It wrapped around Robin.

"Robin!" Cyborg cried as Robin tumbled to the ground.

"I'm fine! Go after X!" Robin cried.

The four Titans chased after Red X. I walked over to Robin and swiped my hand at his head. My hand went straight through and the hologram buffered before disappearing.

"I guess that's your answer." I said.

I followed the Titans into the subway. When I reached the bottom of the stairs, a hand grabbed my arm and shoved me into the wall.

"Let me go, Robin." I hissed as the white mask hovered over my face.

"I'm sorry, but... I don't want you spoiling anything." Red X said.

Red X threw me aside, and as I fell to the ground, he shot two giant X's, one that wrapped around my arms and torso, and another that wrapped around my legs.

"Hey!" I cried.

"Step away from the girl!" I looked up and saw the other Titans. Cyborg pointed his sonic cannon at Red X.

Red X stepped back, held his hand up, and disappeared. Starfire crouched down at my side.

"Are you injured?" she said.

"No, I'm fine... Physically." I grumbled.

"Where did he go?"

"No need to worry. I have a special implant in my eye that'll be able to see Red X, even if he's invisible." Cyborg said.

"Cyborg, get ready to-" I said.

A giant X was slapped onto my mouth and my voice was abruptly muffled. A second later, Cyborg grunted painfully and went flying across the subway, skidding to a metal-grinding, ear-splitting stop. I watched the fight scene take place while curled up in the corner helplessly. I struggled to try and free myself from the strange material wrapped around me, or at least reach for my pistols, but they were buried underneath the red material and I could barely move. The fight ended when Red X punched Beast Boy into the train tracks. A subway train rushed towards him, but Red X pulled him out and onto the other side. When the train passed by completely, we watched Red X run up the stairs and out of sight. Starfire lifted me into her arms with ease and carried me to the other Titans.

"You okay, Ciela?" Beast Boy said.

I glared at him as I did my best to gesture my eyes to my restraints.

"Allow me." Raven said, and she hit the back of Beast Boy's head.

* * *

The next time I saw Robin, I slapped him in the face. He recoiled in surprise and cupped his cheek.

"What was that for?!" he said.

"You _know_ what that's for! It took Starfire hours to get your stupid Xs off of me!" I cried.

"I'm sorry, but... I had to do it. If the others knew about Red X, they would've held back."

"Or they could've helped you. I know you're stealing those chips so you can get closer to Slade. Well, guess what? He's not buying it. He knows who Red X really is!"

"...What?"

"Yes. And soon after you leave to get that third chip for Slade, Starfire's going to walk into your room and find out the truth about Red X."

Robin bowed his head. "I guess it was only a matter of time. But I still need to confront Slade. I need to find out who he is."

"I'm not going to get in your way with finding answers. But I will if your ways include hurting the people you care about." I said. "Here's what we'll do. You go and get the chip. Slade's going to be there. I'll round up the Titans and bring them here. I'll tell them about Red X so they don't prevent you from chasing after Slade."

Robin paused to process. "Okay." he said. He rubbed his reddening cheek. "I never knew you had such an arm."

"You taught me how to use it properly." I smirked, turned on my heel, and walked away.

* * *

"Red X is _who_?" Raven said.

"Robin is Red X." Starfire said.

"He made him up to try and get closer to Slade. In order to do that, he had to steal three chips in order to gain his trust. But Slade has known about Red X all along. He's going to ambush Robin." I said.

"Then we need to leave yesterday!" Beast Boy said.

"Agreed. Let's go. Focus on the robotic commandos and leave Slade to Robin. I'll join him and help him out."

* * *

"This the place?" Cyborg said.

"Yes." I said.

Cyborg summoned his cannon arm and blasted a hole into the roof of a building.

"Titans, go!" Cyborg cried as we jumped, one-by-one, through the hole into the room. All sides of the room were filled with Slade's robotic commandos.

I looked to the door as Slade retreated, followed soon after by Robin. I ran for the door. A giant robot blocked the way. I skidded to a stop and gulped. Remembering the weapons at my disposal, I reached down and pulled out my energy pistols. As I placed my index fingers over the trigger, the red of the designs lit up, recognizing me. I pulled the triggers and two red lasers sprung from the barrels and cut through the robot's chest. A chill ran down my spine from the large, gaping hole. The robot groaned and collapsed to the ground, opening the way out of the room.

I ran down the dark hallway and saw light leaking through from the outside, lighting the ladder leading to the roof like a spotlight. I climbed up the ladder and onto the roof, catching Robin and Slade in the middle of a chase.

"Robin!" I called as he chased after Slade. They both jumped off of the building and onto the ones next to it. I growled and kicked myself for being too late.

But then an idea came to mind. I examined at the energy pistols in my hands. I shoved the rear of one of the pistols against the barrel of the other. Immediately the pistols began to change. The two guns clicked together. The barrel of the front pistol grew larger and an eye scope popped up at the top. The rear pistol's grip stretched out, and a cheek pad rested on top of it.

"First I'm James Bond, now I'm a sniper from Call of Duty." I said. "Will the sword turn me into Samurai Jack?"

I ran to the edge of the roof and laid down on my stomach. I rested the sniper against the ledge and my cheek on the cheek pad. Taking a deep breath, I focused on a building far away, where Slade and Robin were fighting. Slade laid against the ground, the chips scattered at his side. Robin approached him. I pulled out my communicator.

"Robin, you're going to want to take two steps back. It's gonna blow any second." I said.

"What?!" Robin cried, and he hurried to the other side of the roof.

I took another deep breath and pulled the trigger. A giant, red laser zipped through the air and cut through the Slade robot, causing it to explode. I smiled to myself and climbed to my feet. Examining my bazooka sniper, I grabbed the parts of the sniper that were the grips of the pistols. There was a click and the sniper broke into two. The extra parts returned to the guns and my two energy pistols returned to their original form. I slid them into their gun holsters and cast my eyes back to the building far away. I saw the other Titans standing on the roof with Robin.

"We're heading back. Need a ride?" Robin said through the communicator.

"No. The episode's about to end soon. I'll stay here." I said.

"Okay. Uh... Ciela...?"

"What?"

"Something happened between me and Slade that you need to know..."

"I probably already know. He said you two were a lot alike, right?"

"Well, yeah, but..."

"Don't worry about it. It's just a mind game of his. I really do have to go soon. I'll see you later." I said. "Oh, and Robin?"

"Yes?"

"Remember this the next time you try to do something stupid again. Is it really worth it?"

I powered off my communicator and tucked it away.


	12. Mad Mod

"Oh, boy..." I mumbled with my elbows on my computer desk and my face propped in my hands. Tonight's episode was "Mad Mod". The Titans would be captured by the crazy old geezer who specializes in hypnosis, brainwashing, and everything British.

I doubt I'd wake up from being knocked out cold like the other Titans. Would I wake up in the Titans' Tower or inside Mad Mod's illusion-filled palace?

I had to figure out a way to counteract Mad Mod's hypnosis. So, I went straight to my trusty friend, the internet (well, as trusty as searching it can be). The biggest factor from my research is that the person being hypnotized has to be willing to be hypnotized, otherwise it doesn't work.

Well, Mad Mod wants to hypnotize people, including the Teen Titans, to be his slaves. I don't think I'll be willing to be subject to his plots anytime soon.

But will this simple information be enough to resist Mad Mod's hypnosis? Probably not. Who knows? I'd just have to wait and see.

And besides, if all else fails, at least I'll wake up the next morning hopefully snapped out of the hypnosis.

I slid out of my desk chair and headed downstairs.

"Nice to see you again." Mom teased from the couch in the living room. She turned down the volume of 'Say Yes to the Dress'. "You've been cooping yourself up in your room whenever you get home from school."

"Sorry, I'm doing a lot of research... for a project I'm doing." I said. "It's only for a couple of months."

I headed into the kitchen, my stomach growling for food. I opened the fridge, grabbed an apple, and walked back to the living room. As I took a bite of the apple, I paused. I pulled back and stared at the bitten apple in my hand.

 _I didn't have to force myself to eat this instead of a cookie. In fact, I_ wanted _to._ I thought. I bit down on the apple piece in my mouth. The sweet juice exploded from the piece and filled my mouth. I swallowed the mushy apple and took another bite with a small smile.

Mom's eyes remained on me as I entered the living room again. "You know, Ciela... Something about you has been different for a while."

"Really? What's that?" I said.

"I don't know. You just seem... happier."

I smiled sincerely. "I met some new friends a couple of weeks ago. They've taught me a lot."

"That's great, honey!" Mom got up off the couch. "It makes me glad knowing you're doing better."

I glanced at the half-eaten apple and touched my Teen Titans' necklace. Out of all the moments I spent in that world, it was in this moment when I felt lighter.

"Yeah." I said. "I am, too."

* * *

I didn't wake up in the Titans' Tower when I entered the world. I woke up in a classroom. One side of the room had a large blackboard with many pieces of chalk and a dust-covered eraser in the holder at the bottom side. In the corners of the room were busts of Mad Mod. The ceiling and floor were covered in a black and white checkered pattern while the left and right wall were a silvery-gray. There was no door.

One of the black checkers in the ceiling opened up, and Robin plummeted from it and landed on the ground. He was bound to a chair.

The screeching of chalk filled the air as Mad Mod's face was drawn on the chalkboard.

"All right, now, boy. It's time for school!" Mad Mod said.

A hand emerged from the back of Robin's chair and held his head still and his eyes open (that is, I guess they were still open. He _is_ wearing a mask.).

"A quick session with one of my hypnoscreens will get your attention. As a bonus, it'll erase everything else in your brain as well!" Mad Mod cackled as the walls were covered with hypnotizing spirals.

 _Stay focused. You don't want to get hypnotized._ I took a deep breath and pulled out one of my energy pistols. I ran around and stood in front of Robin.

"You came at a good and bad time." Robin said.

"I'm here to make sure you guys don't get brainwashed. Now, hold still. I don't want to shoot off your hand." I raised my pistol and aimed at the cuffs holding Robin's wrists. The lasers hit the cuffs and shattered them. Next, I took out the cuffs around his ankles. Robin yanked off the hand holding his head and threw it at the hypnoscreen. The hypnotizing images stopped, leaving all-white walls.

"Hey, you little rebels! If you're going to destroy school property, school property's going to destroy you!" Mad Mod's voice echoed in the room.

One of the white walls tore open as a large missile entered the room. Holes opened in the Mad Mod busts, and lasers poked through their eyes and razor blades through their ears. They approached us.

"It's Counting Time with Moddy!" Mad Mod said. "Ten... nine... eight..."

"Got any plans?!" I gulped.

"Seven... six..."

"Consider this your next training session." Robin said. "Today we'll be focusing on agility!"

"Five... four..."

The busts shot lasers from their eyes. I lunged out of the way, landing hard on my side with a painful grunt. I lift one of my pistols and shot at a bust. The laser cut through its head and destroyed it.

"Three... two..."

"Let's go!" Robin cried as the other bust crumbled to pieces from his kick. We sprinted towards one side of the room and dove through the wall, ripping it like paper.

"One!"

As we ran down the checkered, round hallway, the giant missile flew towards us. It exploded, engulfing us in smoke and shooting us into the wall. I smacked my back against the wall and hit the ground half as hard. I expected at least a broken bone, or death, but I felt fine.

"I don't understand the physics of this world sometimes." I panted.

"No need to fret, my li'l duckies!" Mad Mod stood at the end of the hallway. His pink-red hair and round, blue sunglasses were too young for his old age. After all, he was actually older than time. He wore a blue tux, black loafers, and held a black cane with a large, pink jewel. "You may be out of the classroom, but class is never dismissed!"

Mad Mod hopped onto the ceiling and ran. Robin jumped up and tried to grab him, but the distance was just big enough to where he couldn't. Mad Mod cackled and ran away.

"Don't worry about him." I said, grabbing Robin's arm to keep him from running after Mad Mod. "This is Mad Mod's territory. We're powerless against him right now. We need to focus on rescuing the other Titans."

"Do you know how to navigate this place?" Robin said, gesturing to our checkered surroundings.

"No. It's too confusing. But if we wander around, we'll find the main room again."

After five minutes of wandering down the path, I realized my mistake. The checkers stretched on forever in front and behind me.

"I don't think this is going well." Robin said.

"Fine." I grumbled. I scanned the checkered scenery around me. I pulled out one of my pistols and shot a laser at the wall. It ripped through like paper, leaving a golf ball-sized hole. I walked over to the wall and peeked through. "Look! It's the main room!"

Robin walked over, grabbed the hole, and ripped it apart, giving us enough room to crawl through. We looked around the room, but Mad Mod wasn't around. A scream, Starfire's scream, pierced through the air, coming from a door on the other side of the room. We ran inside and into a large library, where the bookshelves almost touched the ceiling twenty feet above us. A ladder was propped against one of the bookshelves, and we climbed up to the top.

"She's over there." I said, pointing to the hypnoscreen close by. I was about to take a step, but I realized the gaps between bookshelves and the many feet separating here and the ground. I gulped nervously.

"Come on, we gotta move." Robin said.

"I'm not as agile as you are!" I said.

Robin sighed impatiently. "Okay. Take your time. I'll go on ahead."

Robin leaped across the maze of bookshelves and jumped down to where Starfire was. I watched my feet and took a deep breath. I winced and jumped across the small chasm. My feet planted against the next bookshelf, and I paused a moment to sigh in relief. One leap down, fifteen more to go. As I continued to press forward, confidence slowly leaked back into me. I ran along the tops of the bookshelves and jumped to the next with precision. I reached the last bookshelf.

And I jumped.

Realizing my foolish mistake, I screamed as I plummeted to the ground.

 _Idiot Ciela! How can you be so careless?! You're so stupid, stupid, STUPID!_

A pair of hands grabbed my arms, abruptly halting my freefall. I gasped.

"Are you all right, Ciela?" Starfire said.

I gulped. "Uh, yeah. Thanks." Books flew off the shelves and towards us like birds. "Let's get out of here, quick. Those books are not friendly."

Starfire carried me up and set me down on top of the bookshelves before grabbing Robin and bringing him up, too. Below us, a couple of books exploded from impact. Robin and I ran across the tops of the bookshelves while Starfire flew and shot the books with her starbolts. When we reached the door, I grabbed Starfire's hand and she let me down to the ground. We hurried through the exit and shut the door. The rest of the books exploded, causing the door to vibrate and leak smoke through the cracks.

"Thank you, friends, for rescuing me." Starfire said.

"We still have to find a way out of Mad Mod's crazy castle." Robin said. "This entire place is rigged. Nowhere is safe. Whenever we get out of one trap..."

More Mad Mod busts emerged from the lines of the illusory walls. Each brandished a dangerous weapon: razors, lasers, electric cattle prods, mini missiles, and boxing gloves.

"...there's another one waiting." Robin grumbled.

"This way." I said, leading the two Titans away from the murderous statues. The path suddenly dropped down and we fell. We landed in a chemistry classroom. The ceiling was covered with periodic elements. Test tubes and beakers filled with colorful liquids were as tall as us; each one we passed by created a strange funhouse mirror image of us.

One of the images I passed by showed the closest depiction of me, the first time I've seen something like it since I entered this show- a realistic me from my world: large.

I cleared my throat and forced my eyes to look forward. Seated at the other end of the room and in front of a hypnoscreen was Beast Boy.

"Now here's a stellar student!" Mad Mod cackled. "A great example to you all. With an empty brain like his, he's perfect for my hypnosis!"

"Beast Boy, awaken! Your friends are here!" Starfire said, removing the white dunce cap from his head and snapping her fingers in front of his face. Robin worked on removing the restraints. Beast Boy's eyes echoed the hypnotic images of the large screen. Starfire thrust her arms at the screen as her hands glowed green with starbolts.

"Wait!" I cried, yanking her arm away. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

The tops of the beakers popped off, and the liquids they contained bubbled up and leaked onto the floor. The rows of chairs behind us melted when the liquid touched them.

Robin lifted Beast Boy from the chair and shoved him into Starfire's arms. "Get Beast Boy out of here."

Starfire nodded and carried the drooling shapeshifter out of the room.

"Hop on." Robin said, crouching down with his back facing me.

"You're... going to give me a piggyback ride?" I said.

"Well, you can't fly, and you said yourself that you're not as agile as me."

"Are you sure you're...?" I held my tongue to stop my words. _Are you sure you're strong enough to carry me?_

"We haven't got much time!" Robin cried impatiently. The liquids crept closer.

I took a deep breath and hopped onto his back. I kept an iron grip on his shoulders, like a cat sticking its claws into your shirt after you pick it up. Robin stood up, and I didn't hear any grunts or signs of struggling. Was he super strong or was I super light?

"Hang on." Robin said right before he jumped onto the top of a chair. I yelped and tightly wrapped my arms around his neck. He choked against my grip. "Easy, easy!"

"Sorry." I said, loosening my grip enough so he could breathe.

Robin jumped from chair to chair, each landing jolting me. The colorful liquids eating at the floors mixed together, creating a sickly yellow that smelled of sulfur. I buried my nose into my hair to try and stifle the stench. Robin lunged through the open door, and Starfire closed the door behind us. Robin set me down, and I sat against at the bottom of the winding stairs to clear the nausea of repulsive fumes from my nose.

"Beast Boy, it is Starfire, your friend! Please, awaken!" Starfire cried, shaking the hypnotized Titan. "Is there any way to cure him of this?"

There was a loud crash. Starfire, Robin, and Beast Boy hid behind the staircase.

"That's not Mad Mod." I whispered. One of the doors opened, and Cyborg and Raven entered the room. "Hi, guys."

"Glad to see you two safe from Mad Mod." Robin said.

"No kidding. This place is seriously messed up." Cyborg said. "Where's Beast Boy?"

I pointed to the ground, where Beast Boy lay in a pool of his drool.

"He was hypnotized by Mad Mod. We can't snap him out of it." Robin said.

"Let me try something." Cyborg leaned over and belched in Beast Boy's ear.

Beast Boy burst into laughter. "Nice one!" he cried. He stopped and looked around. "Uh... Where are we? And whose drool is this?"

"Wonderful! Now that we are reassembled, we just need to locate an exit!" Starfire said.

"Or we can make one." Cyborg said, summoning his sonic cannon.

"That's not a good idea." I said. "Anything you destroy will turn around and try to destroy you. This place is littered with traps, but there's a twist to this place- the Mad Mod that you've been chasing around isn't real. The real Mad Mod is an old, rickety man who's sitting at a machine and controlling this entire illusion."

The walls of the building disappeared, replaced by hypnoscreens. Raven held up Beast Boy, who was hypnotized again. Mad Mod busts surrounded us.

"These hypnoscreens rip easily. All we have to do is use these statues to our advantage." Robin said.

Several of the busts shot lasers at us. We split up. I stumbled away from the lasers and fired back my own, destroying many of the statues. One of the statues pulled out a chainsaw.

"That one! Use that saw!" I called.

Starfire kicked the bust and sent it flying. The saw cut through the hypnoscreen, leaving a long, deep gash. Wires and pipes peeked through.

Around me, I saw the busts knock out the other Titans and trap them in chairs. Beast Boy stood in front of a hypnoscreen, hypnotized once again.

"Robin! Go!" I called, pointing to the tear.

Robin nodded and used the floating portraits to climb higher. The Mad Mod busts turned to me. I gulped and pulled out my energy pistols. One by one, the busts died from their power being cut off. I breathed a sigh and shot down each of the busts as they powered down. Raven, Starfire, and Cyborg broke free from their chairs, but Beast Boy remained hypnotized. The hypnoscreens faded into white before they rolled up, revealing the camera equipment in the background. Mad Mod's portraits went blank and crashed to the ground, knocking over leftover busts, too.

* * *

We found a hatch that led to the outside. Cyborg opened the hatch and tossed Mad Mod out onto the roof, who was tied up with ropes.

"Aw, yeah, it's good to be back in reality!" Cyborg said, inhaling the fresh air. A small cluster of seagulls flew by, squawking their hellos to us as they glided across the black and white sky.

I peered into the hatch. "Everything all right, Starfire?"

"Ohhh!" Starfire grumbled. She floated to the top of the hatch and set down Beast Boy, who was still hypnotized. "I have tried many maneuvers, but none of them are enough to awake Beast Boy! I fear his brain may be gone forever!"

"Since when did Beast Boy have a brain?" Raven said.

Beast Boy sat upright and cackled. "Good one!" he cried. He paused in realization and scowled. "Hey, that's not funny! I totally have a brain!"

I patted Beast Boy's shoulder and sent him to follow the other Titans while they dragged Mad Mod away.


	13. Car Trouble

Tools, metal scraps, and screws littered the ground around Cyborg's feet. His legs poked out from underneath a giant contraption that was covered in a beige cloth. He was putting the final touches on the T-Car, his 'baby'. Too bad this model would only live through this episode.

"How's the car coming along?" I said.

"How did- OW!" There was a loud clang from Cyborg hitting his head. He scooted out from underneath the car and lifted the cloth so he could see me. He wipe motor oil off his arm with a cloth. "Oh, hey, Ciela. I guess I can't keep any secrets from you. Just wait until the other Titans get a load of this!"

I herded the other Titans into the downstairs garage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is with great pleasure to present to you my greatest invention ever: the one and only T-Car!" Cyborg yanked off the cloth and tossed it aside, revealing the T-Car. It had the same cybernetics as Cyborg's robotic components and my energy pistols, but it was blue like him.

"Wow, that's pretty nifty." Robin said.

"Oh, it's more than nifty! It's equipped with a one hundred-thousand horsepower plasma turbine engine, all-terrain hover jets, anti-lock air brakes, and an onboard computer that links with my systems. Of course, I couldn't leave out the most important components: leather seats, power windows, and a boomin' stereo!"

Two giant speakers popped out from the back of the car and blasted a deep, rumbling bass, knocking us all to our feet.

"Great... Can we go now?" Raven said.

"You bet! My baby will take us any place you wanna go!"

Robin's communicator beeped a shortened version of the Teen Titans' theme song, and he pulled it out and turned it on. "Trouble!"

Cyborg climbed into the T-Car and revved it up. "I'll drive!"

The other Titans climbed into the car. I paused at the front.

"Come on, Ciela, hop in!" Cyborg said.

"Um... It only has five seats." I said, accounting for all the filled spots. _Maybe he made it with the mindset of how it used to be before I came. Did he do it on purpose?_

"Oh... Well, then... Beast Boy, you're riding animal-class!"

"What?! No fair!" Beast Boy called from the backseat.

"It's okay. You guys can take care of the situation. I'll stay behind." I said.

"No way! Beast Boy, animal, now!" Cyborg said.

Beast Boy mumbled under his breath and transformed into a Chihuahua. He sat on the middle console and growled.

"Let's ride!"

Hesitantly, I sat down and closed the door, squished between it and Robin. I crossed my arms and legs to minimize the space I took up and looked out the window. Driving along the side of a large hill, Titans Tower glowed in the middle of the nightly atmosphere. Whenever there was a sharp turn, Cyborg tossed the car in that direction, and I had to tense my body to keep from flying across the seats.

"Hold onto your hats. It's time to see what this baby can really do-!" Cyborg said.

"There! Stop the car!" Robin said.

Cyborg spun the wheel like a dreidel, and the car spiraled 720 degrees. I gasped and clutched the side of the door as my vision blurred with dizziness. The car came to an abrupt stop beside the curb and in front of "Cook's Electronics". Crackling came from inside, and the shoppers ran out screaming. I leaned my head against the window and took deep breaths to calm my nausea.

"Titans, go!" Robin called as the Titans sprung out of the T-Car and headed into the building.

"You okay, Ciela?" Cyborg said. He got out of the car and wiped the windshield with a cloth.

"Yeah." I groaned. "I need to recover. I'll catch up with you."

"Dude, nice ride!" Two boys wearing black leather jackets and way too much hair gel approached Cyborg. I slunk down into the small space behind the passenger seat.

"She yours?" the taller boy, Cash, said.

"Yup! Built her with my own two hands using the finest cutting edge techn-AAAH!" Cyborg said. Raven had returned, and she snagged Cyborg's ear and dragged him towards the electronics store.

A few moments later, the doors were thrown open. The T-Car revved to life and launched forward. I hit my head against the door. I held my head and grit my teeth, careful not to reveal myself. The throbbing subsided, but the car was still zooming down the street. I leaned forward ever so slightly to catch a glimpse of the driver. It was the two hoodlums that Cyborg spoke to a minute ago.

"Make it go faster!" the shorter punk, Sammy, cried. Cash pushed down on the gas pedal even more, and I lurched back from the increase of speed.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out my Titans communicator. Swiftly, I turned on the tracking system and shoved it back into my jacket to hide the beeping. However, with the roar of the engine and the two boys screaming, I had no concerns with them hearing it.

* * *

 _Cyborg is_ not _going to be happy._ I thought as I heard the sound of pressured air, which belonged to cans of spray paint that Sammy and Cash used on the front of the T-Car. My legs ached from this uncomfortable position, and I longed to stretch them out. However, I couldn't risk getting out of the car. As long as I stayed here, Cyborg would be able to find it sooner. After painting it, Sammy and Cash hurried the car to a racing track called Crash Alley. The cheers of hundreds of spectators rumbled the arena. The T-Car lurched to an abrupt stop at the white starting line.

Sammy rolled down his window. "Hey, Cash, check out the cute little wind-up toy!" he said as a small teal car pulled up next to the T-Car.

"Get out the butter and jam, Sammy, 'cause this dude is toast." Cash said.

The lights flickered from red, yellow, and finally to green. I braced myself as the car's tires screeched against the ground and took off down the track. I pressed my back against the door to keep myself from moving.

"Dude, this car's smoking us!" Sammy said.

"Then we'll smoke 'em right back." Cash said. He urged the car to go faster and pressed the 'SMOKE' button. Smoke gushed from the back of the car and covered the smaller one, but once it subsided, the small car quickly started to catch up.

Cash pressed the 'OIL SLICK' button, and oil squirted out and covered the track. The tires of the smaller car spread out and lifted the car into the air, missing the oil entirely. The car passed over ours, came back down, and zoomed ahead.

"Hey, what's this one do?" Sammy said. I heard the click of a button and the deafening roar of the engine as the nitro was activated. My head smacked against the seat and my lungs had difficulty finding air. The T-Car zoomed ahead and crossed the finish line first.

The T-Car came to a stop, and Sammy and Cash jumped out and high-fived, allowing me time to swallow my nausea. _I'm never getting in this car again._

A bright light flashed in front of the car. I peeked out and saw Sammy and Cash trapped inside a bubble created by the headlights of the smaller car. and lifted into the air. The car transformed into Gizmo.

 _Oh, great._ I thought as Gizmo climbed into the driver's seat and drove away. That is, it more like blasted away by an engine Gizmo activated.

* * *

Gizmo pulled the car up to an ATM. Using his technology, he transferred the money it contained into the back of the car. The green paper covered my body.

 _Well, at least I'm better hidden._

"Man, who knew having a car would make things so much easier?" Gizmo said. "Maybe next I'll stop by a drive-through jewelry store."

The car tilted violently, like something heavy landed on the front. Gizmo screamed.

"Get your tiny butt out of my car!" Cyborg cried.

Gizmo backed the car out of the drive-through and raced down the street. Cyborg clung to the hood. Gizmo drove the car into a car wash. He cackled while Cyborg was pelted with water and soap, scrubbed with the rough brushes, and blasted with driers.

After the car wash, we headed into a construction zone. The rough grounds made for a bumpy ride. We climbed up a steep hill.

"Use the clutch!" Cyborg said.

"I know, snot-breath!" Gizmo said. I fished through the money stacked on top of me and pulled out an energy pistol.

"Are you even old enough to drive?!" Cyborg said, but Gizmo stuck his tongue out at him.

"I am!" I said, popping out from the pile of money and sending many bills out the window.

"Hey! I didn't invite you in here!" Gizmo cried.

I shot the controller in his hands, shattering it to pieces. I dove across the middle console and grabbed the steering wheel.

"Hey! Get your stinky hands off the wheel! I'm driving this piece of scrap metal!" Gizmo said, fighting for control of the wheel.

"Scrap metal?! You did not just call my baby scrap metal!" Cyborg cried.

We headed towards the drawbridge. A boat approached it, and the bridge began to separate.

"Hit the nitro!" Cyborg said.

I slammed my finger against the button titled 'NITRO', and the car zoomed across the drawbridge. Cyborg lost his grip and plunged into the boat.

"Cyborg!" I cried. "Get out of here, you little bug!"

"You first, you snot-nosed cluttermuncher!" Gizmo said.

A deep horn bellowed in front of us. Up ahead, a semi-truck drove towards us. Gizmo and I screamed as we lurched the wheel to the right, sloppily maneuvering the car around the truck as it passed by. We headed up the side of a hill, lingering dangerously close to the cliffside.

"You're gonna get us both killed!" Gizmo cried. "Who even are you?!"

"I'm a Teen Titan, you ignoramus!" I said.

"Not since recently! You messed up Attack Pattern Alpha! We planned it flawlessly, but then your booger-infested face showed up and warned the other Titans! What are you, some kind of psychic?"

"That's for me to know and for you to never find out!"

The car lurched to the side, and we looked and saw a car racing beside us. Covered in Raven's magic, it floated a few inches off the air.

"Pull over!" Cyborg called from the driver's seat.

"Make me!" Gizmo said, gaining enough control to ram into the other car.

"Fine, then!" Cyborg reached over and grabbed the passenger seat.

"Hey! Let me go, you barf-smelling hairball!"

The headlights of an approaching car shined on us. A police transport truck zoomed towards us. I gasped and climbed to the passenger window.

"Raven!" I called. Raven's magic wrapped around me, lifted myself and their car into the air. Gizmo ejected out of the T-Car, and it crashed into the police transport truck.

We landed back onto the ground. Gizmo cackled as he floated down with his parachute.

"Looks like your stupid car is-" Gizmo said, but Raven used her magic to wrap Gizmo inside the parachute.

Cyborg ran towards the T-Car. "Please be okay..." he mumbled.

A bolt of electricity traveled from the police transport truck and into the T-Car. "Car is better than okay! Car is mine!" Overload called from the driver's seat. He pulled the chip Cyborg installed out and replaced it with himself. The scratches and dents were removed, and the blue components of the car changed into red, like my energy pistols. "Only way to stop Overload is to destroy your precious car!"

The possessed T-Car zoomed towards Cyborg. With a brooding expression, Cyborg summoned his sonic cannon and shot. The energy ray cut through it and obliterated it. Parts scattered across the road.

The police officers who were in the transport truck caught up to us and carried Gizmo and Overload's remaining body, which was just his chip, into the back. Sammy and Cash were already inside.

"She's gone..." Cyborg said, standing over the leftover scrap.

"Maybe not. These are just parts. The thing you loved about that car, the thing that made her special, came from inside you."

Amid the scraps, Cyborg's original chip laid on the ground. Cyborg gasped and picked it up.

"You better get to making the second one." I said. "I bet it'll be even better than the first."

* * *

While Raven and Cyborg made the new T-Car, I went back to my room and wait to return to my world.

 _Tomorrow's the beginning of the season finale. This first season's gone by pretty quickly._ I thought as I flopped onto my bed.

My vision began to fade to black, and I closed my eyes.

 _I have some major studying to do._


	14. Apprentice (Part 1)

Leaning back in my desk chair while the credits of the latest episode scrolled up my computer screen, I took a deep breath.

 _Okay. I think I can do this. Maybe._ I thought. _Even if I screw up immensely, everything will get solved by the end of the two-parter... most likely..._

I turned off my computer and stood up to stretch my legs.

 _Slade is a very experienced fighter. One swift kick and I'm out. I think I have a good chance of being safe. Robin's the one he wants; I doubt Slade even knows I exist._

I glanced at the clock as it changed to 9:59. I turned off the lights and crawled into bed.

* * *

I woke up in my bedroom inside Titans' Tower. I looked out the window. A thin strip of yellow surfaced at the horizon, marking the beginning of sunrise. I left my room and headed to the Main Ops. The door opened, and I saw the Titans gathered around the computer. The window was filled with an image of Slade's face.

"Good morning, Titans." he said. "I hope you had pleasant dreams."

Beast Boy yawned. "What crazy person calls someone at 5:00 in the morning?!" he said. Raven elbowed him hard in the side.

"What do you want?" Robin said.

"That's what you've been going crazy over trying to figure out, isn't it? But no matter how hard you've tried, you're still left in the dark. I'm disappointed, Robin. I was expecting more from you." Slade said. "I suppose I'll just have to reveal my plans to you myself."

The image panned to a couple of Slade's robot commandos standing next to an object covered in a tan cloth. They lifted the cloth, revealing a large Chronoton Detonator.

"I'm sure you're all familiar with the concept of a Chronoton Detonator."

"Uh... Not really." Beast Boy said. He leaned closer to Raven. "What's it do?"

"It stops time. Permanently." Raven said.

"Tell me where it is!" Robin said.

"You're a clever boy, Robin. I'm sure you'll figure it out." Slade said. He waved a remote in his hand. "I suggest you hurry though. Time is not on your side."

In the last second before the video cut out, Slade's eyes lifted above the Titans and at me. A shiver rushed down my spine when the video filled with static and disappeared. Robin growled and slammed his fist against the computer.

"Fan out. Find it. Shut it down!" Robin said, his cape whipping behind him as he marched towards the door. Beast Boy and Cyborg stepped in his way.

"Maybe you should... stay here..." Beast Boy said.

"What?!"

"You have some serious issues when it comes to Slade. It might be better for us if you sit this one out." Cyborg said.

"I won't do that! There's too much at stake!"

"We have not forgotten the last time you faced Slade." Starfire said.

"I made a mistake, Starfire. It won't happen again. I can handle Slade. I promise."

"Then you'd better find out where it is." Raven said. She booted up an image of the Chronoton Detonator. The Titans gathered around the computer again. I walked down and stood in the back. Raven zoomed in on a part of the detonator which showed two blob-like shapes. She deciphered the squiggly lines, revealing the words 'PIER 41'. "Slade gave us more information than he realized."

"Let's go." Robin said.

The Titans ran to the door and left the room. Robin turned around and paused when he saw me.

"Ciela, I want you to stay out of this." he said.

"What? Why?" I said.

"Because... it's too dangerous for you."

"You think I can't handle something like this? What about when you got your bodies possessed by the Puppet King? What about when you guys almost got brainwashed by Mad Mod? What about when you guys almost got crushed by the H.I.V.E.?"

"You have to trust me on this one."

"And _you_ have to trust _me_. At least, my knowledge."

Robin threw his hands in the air and sighed. "All right, you can come with us for this. But you need to promise me that if I tell you to stay away, you'll do it."

"Fine, I promise." I said.

* * *

We arrived at the docks and went to Pier 41. Cyborg used his cannon to blast down the doors of an old warehouse. We entered the warehouse, but there was no sign of the Chronoton Detonator.

"There must be something in here." Robin said.

Slade's robotic commandos appeared around us like shadows, both on the ground and in the wooden beams looming above us. I glanced behind me, and a couple more blocked the door.

"Titans, go!"

The Titans attacked. Well, mostly Robin. I watched him fly across the warehouse, knocking down every commando in sight before anyone else could. The other Titans and I watched in shock as Robin defeated them one-by-one.

 _I hope I learn that during training._

Two pairs of hands grabbed my arms. I gasped when I saw the black and orange masks of the robot commandos. "Let go!" I cried, struggling to free myself from their grips.

They didn't attack me, however. They started to drag me away. I took a deep breath and launched my elbow into the torso of one of the robots. Freeing that arm, I grabbed my pistol and shot the other in the forehead. Half of its mask cracked off, revealing the circuitry underneath, and it crumbled to the ground. I watched the wires spark and die, panting quietly.

 _That was... unusual. Why did they do that?_

"Uh... Robin? I think you got it." Cyborg said. I turned back to the Titans. Robin was busy repeatedly smashing his bo-staff into the face of a robot.

"You may stop now. We are victorious!" Starfire said, grabbing Robin's arm.

"Slade's got his finger on the button, and we've got nothing. Does _that_ sound like a victory to you?!" Robin said, angrily marching past me and out the door.

The Titans and I glanced at each other and left the warehouse, too. Cyborg activated the radar on his arm.

"The detonator was definitely here. Now we just have to figure out where it went."

"We might find it faster if we split up and search for it." Beast Boy said.

"Or waste hours and come up empty-handed." Raven said.

"Raven's right." I said. "In fact, there is no-"

"Freeze!" Robin yelled at a warehouse worker who just turned the corner and came into our view. He sprinted after him.

"Robin!"

We chased after him and down the alley. He already cornered the man and had him up against the wall.

"Tell me everything you know about this!" Robin sad, shoving a disc with Slade's symbol into the man's face.

"I... I..." he said.

"Answer me! Now!"

"I've never seen it before! I don't know anything! Honest!"

Raven encased Robin in her magic and forced Robin into the wall. The warehouse worker scurried away.

"You said you could handle this." Raven said.

Robin stood up straight and walked away. "Come on, we're wasting time!"

"We may be trying to capture Slade, but that doesn't mean you have to start acting like him!" Beast Boy said. I tensed.

Robin stopped and turned back to us. "Don't ever compare me to him." he said with gritted his teeth.

Beside me, Starfire started to sniffle. I took a step back right as she sneezed, shooting a giant starbolt at the other Titans.

"Bless you." Raven mumbled as she and the others billowed with smoke.

"Forgive me. I'm allergic to metallic chromium. There must be a source near..." Starfire reeled back, and the Titans and I quickly ducked away as she sneezed again, creating an explosion and a mushroom cloud full of smoke. "Sorry..."

"Wait a moment." Cyborg said, checking the scanners on his arm. "The key component of a Chronoton Detonator is a metallic chromium core."

"That means Starfire can track it." Beast Boy said with a grin.

* * *

Our unique tracking system led us to the sewers. The sour fumes filled my nose, and I had to cover it to avoid losing my sense of smell. Every time Starfire geared up to sneeze, we stepped back and braced ourselves.

"Guys, I'm really sorry about earlier." Robin said.

"Apologies will have to wait." Raven said, pointing down the path. A red boat floated on top of the sewer water. One of Slade's robot commandos inspected on the Chronoton Detonator.

"Titans, go!"

We ran towards the boat. The commando saw us and turned the boat on. It rode away, kicking up the water behind it.

"Quick! Don't let them get away!" While Robin ran after the boat, a hand punched through the wall and grabbed his arm. It pulled him into the giant hole it created.

"Robin!" Starfire cried. We glanced into the hole and saw Robin fighting against Cinderblock.

"Get the detonator! GO!" Robin cried.

"Go. I'll help him." I said to the other Titans. "Be careful."

I chased after Robin and Cinderblock. In a large room filled with pillars, Robin jumped from each while Cinderblock plowed through them with his fists and body.

"Robin!" I called. I pulled out my pistols and linked them together. Clicking them into place, they transformed into my sniper rifle. I climbed onto an already crumbled pile of rubble, took a knee, placed the rifle against my shoulder, and quickly focused my sight into the eye scope. I pulled the trigger and launched a thick laser into Cinderblock's back. The laser made contact and exploded, sending Cinderblock into the wall. I shifted my rifle into my arms, jumped down, and jogged over to Robin. "Are you okay?"

"Why aren't you with the others?" Robin said.

"Because of this." I walked over to Cinderblock and plucked a GPS from his hand. It beeped with an arrow that pointed to Slade's lair, his symbol signifying the place. I handed the GPS to Robin.

"I can't let you come with me."

"Why not?! I know more about Slade and his plans more than you do. I can help you stop him! Why don't you trust me?"

"It's Slade that I don't trust! What if he changed something? What if he's a lot smarter than you think?!"

"This episode has been playing out the same twenty times that I've seen it. Nothing has changed." I said. "I'll be all right, Robin. Right now, I'm worried about you."

Robin grumbled and rubbed his face in his hands. "Fine. You can come. But _do not_ let Slade see you."

"Okay..." I separated my rifle back into the two energy pistols and placed them back into their holsters.

Using the GPS, we made our way to Slade's lair. At this moment, my own well-being was the furthest thing from my mind. I was more concerned about all the other Titans. The thought of what the others were about to get into sent chills down my spine.

What I said to Robin was true about my assurances for what's to come. I knew I wasn't in any danger to Slade. After all, I was the newest member of the Teen Titans. I didn't possess any supernatural powers or skills. I could shoot these energy pistols, but barely. What interest would Slade have in someone like me? I doubt he even knew about me. Like I stated before, everything in this episode was going the way it was supposed to.

Well, that is... except for that video chat with Slade. He did glance up at me before the video cut out. And a little bit earlier this evening, when those robot commandos tried to take me away.

I didn't have anything to worry about... right?

"Here is it." Robin said, placing his hand against a metal door. He placed a disc against the door. We stepped back, and a few seconds later, the disc and the door exploded. "Stay back. Please."

Why was Robin so worried about Slade seeing me?

"Welcome, Robin. I've been expecting you for some time." Slade said.

Cautiously, I leaned forward and snuck a peek at Slade. Seeing the devious tactician in person prickled my arms with goosebumps. He stood in front of a large screen, his hands clasped behind his back, while he watched three different angles of the high-speed chase the other Titans were caught in. He began to turn around, and I quickly ducked back and pressed my back against the wall. My heart was pounding.

"I was worried that Cinderblock posed too much of a challenge. I believe you came here for this? Well, here it is." Slade pulled out the remote to the fake Chronoton Detonator and laid it on the ground between him and Robin. "If want it, come and take it."

It was silent for many moments before I heard Robin's footsteps sprinting towards the remote. I heard fighting grunts as Slade protected the remote. I dared another glance. I caught Robin lunging for the remote, but Slade side-kicked him in the chest.

"Come, now, Robin. You'll have to do better than that. I haven't even broken a sweat." Slade said, charging for the young boy again. They both disappeared into the jungle of giant, cranking gears and pumping pipes.

 _I can't just sit here and let Robin get beaten up like this._ I thought. I leaned my head against the wall, closed my eyes, and took a deep breath as I psyched myself up.

I pulled out my energy pistols, crawled into a crouch, and checked the room to make sure the fighting was still in another section of the room. Seeing no one there, I sprinted into the room and behind a large machine with a pumping pulley. I leaned against the cold metal, my pistols held close to my chest, and panted. A sweat trickled down my forehead; was it from exhaustion or nerves?

I peeked past the machine. Robin lunged at Slade with a punch, but Slade caught it and twisted his arm. He grabbed him by the cape, lifted him into the air, and threw him into the wall. Robin landed on his hands and knees.

"You'll have to be better than that." Slade said.

Robin climbed to his feet, clenched his fists, and lunged at Slade again. Slade pulled back his fist and thrust it out, hitting Robin square in the stomach. My stomach churned. Robin wheezed and collapsed to the ground.

 _Fine, you want to fight dirty?_ I assembled my bazooka rifle, jumped away from the machine, and focused my eye scope on Slade. I pulled the trigger, and the large laser zoomed towards Slade.

At the last second, Slade turned around and rolled out of the way. The laser sailed over Robin and hit the wall, destroying it in with an explosion.

"What...?" I gasped, lowering my weapon.

"Well, well... If it isn't the newest member of the Teen Titans." Slade said, climbing to his feet and facing me. "It was only a matter of time before I met the mastermind behind everything."

"Mastermind? I-I don't know what you're talking about... but you better stop hurting my friend or I'll-"

"You'll what? Warn the Titans that the Chronoton Detonator is a trap? That they'll get infected with my Nanoscopic Probes if they do? Or will you tell Cyborg how to remove them? Because you already know all those things, don't you?"

My grip slipped on my rifle, and I almost dropped it. "W-What are you-"

"I know all about you, Ciela." Slade said, my name on his venom-filled lips sent a shiver down my spine. "You see, when those graduating students from H.I.V.E. sought to work for me, I challenged them with a simple task: destroy the Teen Titans. What I didn't expect was, after they came back to admit their utter defeat, they told me about a strange girl that was hanging around the Teen Titans. The H.I.V.E. students claimed to have spent many hours, even many days, crafting every single detail of their plan, none of it reaching any ears besides their own. Imagine their surprise when their plans were ruined by the hands, or should I say mind, of that same, mysterious girl."

"You don't know what you're talking about." I said. My heart was pounding again.

"Oh, but I do."

Slade pulled out a remote and pressed a button. A light ignited in my right peripheral. I turned, and my legs wobbled underneath me. I stumbled back at the multiple video images playing before my eyes. All of them were of me. Each was an instance of time when I summarized episodes to the Titans and helped them with my knowledge of the show.

"I've been watching you, Ciela, ever since I found out about you." Slade said. "A world where this place is nothing but a television show... How peculiar."

"Okay, maybe I am from a different world. So what?" I said.

"You hold extensive knowledge about these 'episodes'. You know every detail of what's going to happen, when it's going to happen, and how to warn others so it _doesn't_ happen. Omniscience like that... is something I find very interesting." Slade started walking towards me. "I had my sights set on Robin at first. He and I are very similar... but you already knew that. Now that you're here, I have no further interest in him. I don't want Robin; I want you."

I stumbled back, gripping my rifle until my knuckles turned white.

"G-Get away from me!" I cried, pointing the barrel at Slade.

Slade stopped and chuckled. "Go ahead, Ciela. Take your best shot." he said, spreading his arms out, creating an open target for his chest. "I'd like to see you try."

My body trembled, shaking up my gun and my mind.

I focused my eye scope on Slade's chest, right above his heart. My finger rested on the trigger. _I can end this now... I can stop Slade's tyranny... I can save everyone..._

I hesitated. Tears filled my eyes. _But that would involve_ murder _! There's no way I could do something as terrible as that!_

 _Since when are you one to question authority? You were always one to submit to it. You're a jester- entertainment for those better than you. And let's face it, everyone is better than you. You're nothing but a useless, stupid, little Fattela, and you'll always be one!_

"SHUT UP!" I screamed. I lifted the barrel towards the ceiling and shot the laser into it. It exploded, sending large pieces of stone falling down and landing in front of Slade. He jumped back to avoid being crushed. The broken pieces of ceiling created a large wall, separating myself from Slade.

"Ciela, get out of here!" Robin called from the other side of the rubble wall. "GO! NOW!"

I turned around and sprinted towards the door. My frantic sobs bounced around the hallways. I passed by Cinderblock, still unconscious. I stuffed my pistols back into the holsters and ran faster. I burst through the open hole Cinderblock created earlier, lost my footing, and tumbled into the sewer water. Half of my hair broke free from my braid and spilled over my shoulder. Spitting out the garbage water, I scrambled to my feet and ran down the path.

"Ciela?" A pair of arms encircled me as I crashed into a body. The sweet, friendly voice was Starfire's. "What has happened?"

"Get me out of here! _Please_!" I sobbed desperately.

Starfire scooped me into her arms and flew us both towards the exit. We flew into the night air, and it chilled my soaked body and face.

"Where is Robin...?" Starfire said.

I covered my ears and quickly shook my head while the same scene played repeatedly in my head.

 _No wonder Robin wanted me to stay away from Slade. He_ knew _his true intentions._ I thought. I remembered the end of "Masks", when Robin was trying to tell me something. _He tried to warn me about Slade, but I brushed it off. I let my arrogance overrule me. How could I let this happen?_


	15. Apprentice (Part 2)

I paused the screen on Robin, dressed in his new Slade-inspired jumpsuit. As the credits for "Apprentice, Part 1" flashed across the screen, I buried my face in my hands and shook my head.

 _I guess I wasn't very secretive about my identity._ I thought. _How could I not assume that someone would find out about my knowledge of the show? Now Robin is working for Slade to protect the Titans and keep Slade away from me. I reached the same ending, but the reasons were completely different... and it's all my fault._

I uncovered my face and scowled.

 _No. Don't think like that. Sure, maybe I messed up, but I can fix this. I can help Robin escape Slade's blackmail and warn the other Titans about the probes._

I stood up from my desk and paced the floor. _But that's what Slade wants. He wants me to prove my supposed worth, swoop in, and save the day..._

I glanced at my reflection in the mirror. _Then... what should I do?_

I sat back down at my desk and pulled up 'Final Exam' again. I fast-forwarded all the way to the ending scene, featuring Slade.

 _"I assure you, such failures are not tolerated within the H.I.V.E. Once the agents have been retrieved, they will be disciplined._ Strictly _disciplined."_ the H.I.V.E. worker, an older woman with snow white hair pulled back tightly in a sleek bun, said.

 _"Actually... Your agents served my plans quite well."_ Slade said, emerging from the shadows. His body was cloaked in darkness, and the only thing you could see was his single eye. _"I never expected them to succeed. They did, however, uncover something new."_

Slade pulled out a remote and pressed a button. The large screen behind the H.I.V.E. worker lit up with an image of me during Attack Pattern Alpha. It started with me pulling the Titans away from the trap, followed by being chased by Jinx, then me coaching the Titans from the safety of the alleyway using Beast Boy's communicator.

 _"Cyborg! Behind you!"_ I said. _"Move out of the way, Robin!"_

 _"Bring me your agents. I'd like to hear more about this girl."_ Slade said.

A chill ran down my spine. The scene changed to the Teen Titans gathered in Ops. Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg sat on the couch while Robin stood in front of them. He turned to the others, scowled, and crossed his arms.

 _"What did you guys say to Ciela? She ran past me in tears."_ Robin said.

 _"You should ask_ him _."_ Beast Boy said, shoving his thumb accusingly at Cyborg. Robin looked to Cyborg.

 _"I told her that all of this was her fault. I didn't mean it! We were all stressed about a team member being missing in action and our home getting taken over by those three weirdos!"_ Cyborg said.

 _"Ciela told us just a fraction of what her life is like. We don't know what she has to go through. You managed to push every one of her buttons."_ Raven said.

 _"Way to put salt on the open wound. She may never come back!"_ Beast Boy said. Cyborg sighed and rubbed his temples.

 _"I do hope she does. She is a wonderful person to engage conversation with."_ Starfire said. _"We must apologize to her if she returns."_

 _"Why do_ I _have to apologize?_ I _didn't do anything!"_ Beast Boy said.

 _"Actually..."_ Robin said. He smiled. _"I think I know how to make it up to her."_

The screen faded to black, and the abrupt boom of the ending credits music startled me. I didn't know which expression to display: happiness for the Titans' decision to add me to the team or fear from Slade first learning about me.

This, unfortunately, was just the beginning of dealing with Slade and his schemes. Slade loses Robin as his apprentice, but he gets a new one soon after. Then, much later, _he_ would become apprentice to someone else.

I watched "Apprentice, Part 2". After it finished, I paused it at the beginning of the credits, rubbed my temples, and sat back in my chair. I glanced at the clock. I still had an hour left before I entered the Teen Titans' world again. However, I was exhausted from stressing about this upcoming episode. Maybe I'd be able to sleep in my bed for the first time in almost two weeks, even if it was a short amount of time. I crawled into bed and turned off my lamp. The light of my computer screen dimmed and went black.

* * *

" _Robin? Please answer, Robin! Where are you?_ " My communicator buzzed on my bedside table.

" _Starfire, he's not gonna pick up. If he was, he'd have done it by now. Plus, you're starting to give me a headache._ " Beast Boy said.

" _But why does be not respond? Where could he be?_ "

" _I've been checking out the sewers where we last saw him go. There was a big tussle between Robin and Cinderblock, but that's all I can gather. I can't tell who won or where they went._ " Cyborg said.

" _No sign of him in the Tower either. His locator is still offline. I've been monitoring all the frequencies, but he hasn't checked in._ " Raven said.

" _Oh, we should never have left Robin to do battle alone!_ " Starfire said.

" _Well, he wasn't alone. Ciela offered to go after him and help him out against Slade._ " Cyborg said. " _Once she gets back, she can tell us about what's happened to Robin._ "

" _I fear that is it not good. You did not see her running out of the sewers. She was very afraid. Something bad must have happened. What of the Chronoton Detonator?_ "

" _It was a decoy to lure us away from Robin. And we fell for it._ " Raven said.

" _But why would Slade want to separate us from Robin?_ "

" _Whatever the reason is, it must've been why Ciela went after him._ " Beast Boy said.

The communicator beeped loudly and I jumped. " _Titans, trouble!_ " Cyborg cried.

I brushed my fingers against one of my pistols. _I know Robin is trying to fight against Slade, but if he wants to keep his friends alive, he has to obey. Would I have to use these against him? I hope not._

* * *

The four Titans returned and sat on the couch. They glanced at each other in confusion. They had just encountered Robin for the first time since he disappeared. He was ordered by Slade to steal a high-tech thermal blaster. He succeeded and got away. Beast Boy jumped up from the couch and paced back and forth.

"There are only two logical explanations for what's going on." he said. "One, Robin's been replaced by an evil robot double. Two, he's another innocent victim of zombie mind-control."

"Even if something as stupid as that happened, I would've been able to sense it." Raven said.

"My scanners confirmed his biometrics. That was the real Robin." Cyborg said.

"Lies! That was not Robin! He is our friend, and there is no possible way he would ever do something as horrible as turn to evil!" Starfire said.

"You may not like it, Starfire, and believe me, none of us do, but Robin's a criminal now. And just like any other criminal, we have to stop him."

Starfire covered her mouth and turned away. She looked up at me. "Ciela! You have returned! Please, you must inform us of what has happened to Robin! Tell them the truth! Robin is not lost, correct?"

"I..." I sighed. "You're going to have to trust Robin. I know it seems bad, but he's still the same Teen Titan that you guys know."

The room filled with sirens and flashing red lights.

"It's him." Beast Boy said from the computer.

"Let's go." Cyborg said.

Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg hurried out of the room.

"Starfire." I said. "You're right about Robin. Slade is forcing him to be his apprentice."

"But why?"

"To save you. There's something _really_ bad inside you and the others, and it's capable of killing you. Slade has his finger on the button, and the only way to keep him from pressing it is if Robin does his dirty work."

"What happened the last time I saw you? You never did share such information with me; you were preoccupied with weeping. Was it because of this?" Starfire said.

"Slade knows about me. He knows I'm from another world and he knows about my knowledge of the show. He... tried to make _me_ his apprentice, but Robin stepped in the way and took my place. None of this would've happened if I hadn't been so careless."

"It is not your fault, Ciela. Slade is the one who is making Robin do such horrible things."

I nodded. "Let's go. The others need to know, too."

* * *

We headed to Wayne Enterprises, where Robin was striking next.

"Go on ahead." I said. The Titans nodded and entered the building. I jogged to the side and looked up at the ladder connected to the ledge. It led all the way up to the roof. I took a deep breath, shook out my arms and legs, and gripped the bars. One step at a time, I began my climb up the ladder.

 _Don't look down... Don't look down._

A breeze shifted me slightly to the side, and I looked down. I was more than halfway up, and the distance between here and the ground made me dizzy. I gasped and pressed myself closer to the ladder. I took another deep breath and kept climbing. At the last ladder ring, I rolled onto the roof and panted.

A tile shot out from the roof, and I sat up. Robin leaped from the hole and onto the roof. Our eyes met.

"Robin..." I said. I climbed to my feet.

He turned around and sprinted away.

"Wait!"

"Robin!" The other Titans stood on the other side of him. Cyborg stepped forward. "We don't want to fight you, man. We just want to talk!"

Robin leaped into the air and shoved his foot into Cyborg's chest, knocking him back to the ground.

"I guess that's no longer an option." Beast Boy said. He transformed into a gorilla and chased Robin around. Robin jumped on top of the Y in the neon "WAYNE" sign. My hands slowly went to my gun holsters, but I couldn't find the will to remove my weapons. I stood back and watched the fighting continue.

Robin threw punches at Raven, but she blocked them with her magic. Cyborg summoned his cannon and pointed it at Robin, but after a few seconds of trying to aim, he dispelled it and threw a punch at him instead. Beast Boy transformed into a ram and charged into Robin, knocking him to the ground. He rolled to the side of the building.

"Dude, are you okay?" Beast Boy jogged over to Robin. Robin swung his foot and launched Beast Boy back into Cyborg.

Robin jumped onto the top of the "WAYNE" sign and ran down to the E.

"Stop!" Starfire cried. She held her arm out to Robin. Her hand glowed with a starbolt. Robin lifted his arm and pointed the thermal blaster, which was attached to his wrist, at Starfire. For a few moments, no one made a move. "I do not know why you are acting like this, Robin, but I cannot bare to live in a world where we fight. If you are truly evil..." Starfire lowered her arm down and bowed her head. "Do what you must."

Robin lowered the blaster. "Starfire, no... I..." He winced and clutched his ear.

One by one, Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven were overcome with orange and red spots, a sign that Slade had activated the Nanoscopic Probes. I gasped as my friends fell to the ground around me. Robin held Starfire in his arms.

"Stop! Please, stop!" Robin cried in his earpiece.

 _Don't just stand there, Ciela! Do something!_

My shaky hand went to my pistol, and I pulled it out. Robin laid Starfire on the ground and pointed his thermal blaster at him. As the energy prepared to escape the blaster, I aimed my pistol at him. I pulled the trigger, and the laser shot through the blaster. Robin cried out and stumbled back, clutching his wrist. He looked down at me. I aimed my pistol at him while reaching for the other one.

"Leave. Now!" I shouted. My voice cracked.

Our eyes remained locked on each others' for several seconds. Finally, Robin picked up Starfire, jumped off the sign, and set her on the ground, maintaining eye contact with me. My gun followed him. He stood up cautiously, turned around, and jumped off the roof. I looked to the Titans. I heaved a sigh at the sight of their regular appearances. Slade had called off the probes. They were safe... for now.

"Okay, that was weird." Beast Boy said. "What just happened?"

Starfire sat up and rubbed her head. She looked around. "Where did Robin go?"

The Titans looked to me. I realized my pistol was still raised. I holstered it and shook my head.

"He's gone. Which means I can tell you guys about what's going on." I said. "Robin is being forced by Slade to be his apprentice. The Chronoton Detonator from before was more than a decoy. What just happened to you were things called Nanoscopic Probes. Slade infected you with them, and with a push of a button, he can kill you guys. Slade's using those probes to blackmail Robin and make him work for him. At first, Slade wanted me to be his apprentice. He found out about me. I ran away, and I left Robin to take my place and bear the burden."

"You wouldn't have been able to handle being Slade's apprentice, especially with your conditions. It was the right choice for you to run away." Raven said.

I clenched my fist. "Not anymore. I'm tired of cowering and running away." I said. I turned around and walked towards the ladder.

"Where are you going?" Beast Boy said.

"I'm going to find Slade. It was my fault that you guys got in this mess. I should've warned you about the detonator sooner and prevented this. I've been blaming myself for what's been happening. What good will it bring us if I stand around and complain? It's Slade that I hate. It's these Nanoscopic Probes that I hate. I'm tired... of hating myself."

Starfire rested a hand on my shoulder. "Let us join you."

"You'll get hurt if you do. What if the next time Slade uses those probes, it destroys you all?"

"You think a couple of mini, life-threatening robots are going to stop me?" Beast Boy said.

"We're not going to come all this way to just give up and go home." Cyborg said. "Let's kick Slade's butt together."

I smiled and nodded. "All right, you win. The sewer is this way."

* * *

We walked alongside the narrow concrete path of the sewers and to the giant hole from the fight I had against Cinderblock in the previous episode. Passing the destroyed pillars, we headed towards Slade's lair. The recent memories of being there caught up with me again, and I began to shake.

"Do not fear." Starfire said. "I assure you, we will triumph."

We arrived at the open doorway, which still lacked a door from when Robin blew it off.

"We have to get that switch away from Slade." Raven said.

"It's attached to his arm. Destroying it is our best option." I said.

"If that's an excuse for me to hit him, I'm all for it." Beast Boy said.

"Titans, go!" Cyborg said, and the four ran into the door.

I leaned against the wall and took a deep breath. _Just relax. Everything will be okay._

 _But what if everything is_ not _okay? What if I screw everything up like before? What if Slade presses that button and sends all my friends to their graves?_

 _No._ The booming voice of my subconscious startled me. _They'll survive this. You'll survive this. You've come all this way. You can do it._ I _can do it._

The screams of my friends filled my ears. Tears filled my eyes, and I clenched my fists. I yanked a pistol from its gun holster and burst into the room.

"Enough!" I cried, aiming the barrel at Slade. I pulled the trigger. The laser zoomed in what felt like slow motion as it attacked Slade's arm. The remote on his arm shattered to pieces and fell to the ground. I grabbed my other pistol and hurled it at a large orb that crackled with red energy, which commanded the probes. It smashed into the side and clattered to the ground. The machine malfunctioned and powered off.

My eyes widened, and I lowered my gun. I looked to my friends. They were unconscious and on the ground, but I saw them breathing; they were okay.

 _I... I did it. I really did it..._

I ran over to reclaim my second pistol, but a hand grabbed it and picked it up.

"How disappointing." Slade said, tossing the pistol between his hands. "Here I was hoping that we'd be able to work together... but it looks like I'll have to take drastic measures."

Slade lifted the gun and pointed it at me. My blood chilled as I stared at the small, glowing red hole. Slade pulled the trigger.

The gun powered down. Nothing happened. "What?!" Slade said, and he pulled the trigger several times, only to have the same results.

 _"I programmed your DNA into the guns; you're the only one who can use them."_ Cyborg's words surfaced in my mind, flooding my body with relief.

"Sorry, Slade, it looks like you don't know everything about me." I said. I shot a laser at him, and it hit him in the chest. He stumbled back and laid his hand over the dent the laser created. Brimming with confidence, I charged at Slade and threw a punch at him.

Slade recovered and grabbed my fist. He twisted my arm, and pain shot up my shoulder. I cried out and wriggled around to try and ease the pain, but all it did was increase it.

"Very clever, Ciela. Or should I say... Fattela." Slade said. I choked on my air. Slade shoved me to the ground, and I groaned and gripped my shoulder. "You thought life in your world was harsh? You thought you could escape your reality through this television show? You're in the big leagues now, little girl. Once everyone finds out who you are, you'll be an even bigger freak than you are now, if that's possible. Just accept it, Ciela: you're pathetic, incompetent, worthless!"

I pushed myself up with my uninjured arm and grabbed my pistol. "Nearly my whole life, I've heard those words. I've been nothing but a victim who refused to do anything about it." Slowly, I rolled my shoulder, gritting my teeth from the pain, and climbed to my feet. "I'm sick and tired of people's lies! My name is not Fattela. My name is Ciela Brunson, and I'm a member of the Teen Titans!"

Slade growled and lunged at me. I ducked under him and shoved my shoulder into his torso. He tumbled to the floor. I ran to my other pistol. Slade reached out and grabbed my ankle. I gasped as I fell to the ground, landing on my bad shoulder. I cried out as tears filled my eyes.

"You can't escape the truth, Ciela." Slade said.

I crawled towards my pistol, which was just a few feet away. "I'm not. I'm embracing the truth: I'm strong, I'm smart, and I'm good enough!"

Slade lunged again. I grabbed my second pistol and brought them together, transforming them into my bazooka rifle. I lifted the rifle up and pointed it at Slade as he flew at me. I pulled the trigger, and a large laser hit Slade in the stomach. It exploded, creating a thick cloud of smoke. I covered my mouth and nose to prevent the smoke from filling my lungs.

"Another day, Titans." Slade's voice echoed in the air. The smoke around me began to clear, and Slade was gone. "Another day."

The room darkened and began to rumble. Slade had activated a switch to cause his lair to crumble. The area flashed between red and pitch black, allowing me every other second to see. In one instance, I saw Cyborg grab the broken probe machine. Raven grabbed Beast Boy and flew him to the exit in another. A hand grabbed mine and pulled me to my feet.

"Let's go home." Robin said, my bazooka rifle tucked in his other arm.

I nodded and ran faster than ever before.

* * *

I stepped out from the staircase and into the morning air. From the roof, I could see much of Jump City, as well as the peeking sunrise. Stopping Slade took all night, and my eyes fought to close. I crossed my arms and observed the view.

"Are you doing okay?" I turned and saw Robin walking towards me.

"Yeah. I'm fine, actually." I said.

Robin stopped at my side. "You've sure come a long way since the first time we met."

I nodded. "I've still got a long way to go, however. I still have my doubts. I think I'm finally learning how to overcome my biggest obstacle: myself."

"You'll always have our support. We all saw the potential you really have. You just needed your eyes opened a little bit to see it, too."

"Yeah..." I turned to Robin and dropped my arms to my sides. "Robin... can I, um... ask you something?"

"What?"

"Can I... Can I have a hug?"

Robin turned to me with a raised eyebrow. He smiled. "Sure."

I reeled back in surprise. I took a cautious step towards him. Robin grabbed my shoulders and pulled me into the hug. I winced uncomfortably, but after a few moments, I hugged his torso tightly. The physical touch soothed me, like finally satisfying a craving.

"Thanks, Robin. For everything." I said. "I can't wait to continue throughout the series with you guys."

"You'll always be welcome, as a Teen Titan and a friend." Robin said.

A tear strolled down my cheek. I closed my eyes as everything faded to black.

* * *

I opened my eyes and sat up in bed. The sunrise blasted through my curtains, coloring them yellow and leaking into my bedroom. I walked over and opened the curtains, flooding my room with light.

I turned my head and looked at my reflection. I walked over and stared at myself. I tugged at my dark pink pajama shirt and tossed my bed-head hair onto my right shoulder.

 _You know..._ I thought. I gave myself a small smile. _I don't look half-bad._

A red glare hit my eyes through the reflecting glass. I squinted and looked down at the source of the glare. I gasped and took off my necklace.

"What in the...?" I mumbled. The T of my necklace was no longer gold, but red. I licked my finger and tried to scrub it off, but the color didn't budge. The necklace felt the same, and the T didn't feel like it was painted over with.

I glanced over at my computer, walked over, and jogged the mouse. The screen lit up with the paused credits for "Apprentice, Part 2".

 _Season 1 of Teen Titans is complete._ I thought. I glanced at my necklace and stared at the red T. _Maybe this has something to do with it. The only way to find out is to keep going through the series._ I smiled and wrapped my fingers around the necklace. _I can't wait._

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
**

 **Season 1 is officially done! Four more seasons and the movie left to go! Ciela's still got a _long_ journey ahead of her.**

 **The ending theme for season 1 is "Paradise" by Coldplay.**

 **Thank you for reading, and I hope you continue to enjoy Ciela and her adventures!**


	16. How Long is Forever?

With one hand cupping my cheek and the other absentmindedly shaking a pencil between my fingers, my English teacher passed out our graded tests. A finger tapped my shoulder.

"Hey, Ciela," one of the boys in the group behind me said, "did you catch the new season one finale of Teen Titans?"

I turned in my chair. "Of course I did. Anything as crazy as the stunt they're pulling isn't slipping by me. What'd you guys think of it?"

"I'm starting to like the new character." another boy said. "Those energy pistols are so _sweet_! When she stepped in and stopped Slade, she was like, BAM! POW! Pew, pew, pew!"

"And that split second when she used her bazooka rifle? That just blew my mind!" a third boy said.

I chuckled to mask my discomfort. "Do you think they'll keep her around?"

"I hope they do. Just wait until she meets Terra. With those psychic powers she has, she's gonna go ballistic when she learns the truth about her!" The group of boys giggled.

A shiver ran down my spine, and I sat forward. Season two introduced a new character, a girl named Terra with geokinesis- the ability to manipulate the earth and rocks. Basically, she's an earthbender.

To be fair, I don't know how I'll react when I meet Terra, but I can assure you it won't be a positive sort. I always thought Terra was a fickle girl who couldn't decide which side to take. Throughout the season, it frustrated me with how she constantly changed between siding with the Teen Titans and working for Slade. Even by the end, when she's deep in Slade's clutches as his apprentice, she still showcases such a variable mind.

To make a long story short, I don't like Terra.

Of course, I don't have to worry about her for a few more episodes. I don't want to start off the new season with a negative attitude.

The teacher slapped my test onto my desk, jolting me out of my thoughts.

"Good job, Ciela." he said, flashing a smile before sifting through the tests and walking away.

I picked up my test and stared at the 86% etched into the top right corner.

 _I haven't gotten a good grade like this since..._

I carefully slid the test into my backpack. The bell rang, and I hurried out of the classroom.

 _I guess things really are looking up for me._ I smiled to myself as I walked through the halls. I wriggled my fingers into my front pocket, ignoring the tight space.

I woke up in my bed and turned over to my bedside table. My holster belt lay draped over the top, with my pistols resting on the surface so the weight wouldn't cause my belt to fall and disturb me in the middle of the night. I rolled out of bed, strapped on my belt, and slid my pistols into their holsters. I opened my bedroom door as Starfire skipped past, carrying a bundle of different instruments and decorations unknown to this planet.

"Hey, Starfire." I said. Starfire yelped, dropping a few of her alien items. I bent down and picked them up. "Is today special?"

"Of course! Would you mind carrying some of these items?" Starfire said.

"Sure." Starfire piled a few more things into my arms to make her bundle lighter. Although, I doubted she needed it, given her super strength.

"Thank you. Come, let us share the good tidings with our friends!"

I followed her to Ops. On the way, she giggled quietly to herself, dreaming of the exciting celebration she'd have with the other Titans. The door opened.

"Happy Blorthog!" Starfire cried. Her smile dropped as she looked into the room.

The large, window-sized TV displayed a racing game Beast Boy and Cyborg played. Robin stood in front of a booming speaker, the bass shaking his hair, with his arms crossed. Raven sat on the other side of the room with a book.

"Give me the stupid controller!" Cyborg cried as he and Beast Boy wrestled with it.

"Not now, dude! I'm in the middle of a game!" Beast Boy said.

"Well, it's _my_ turn now!"

"Maybe we should wait until later..." I said.

"You should never put off Blorthog!" Starfire said. She entered the room, and I sighed and followed her. She plastered on a big smile. "Friends, we must frolic and leap in glorious celebration, for today is Blorthog, the Tamaranean festival of friendship!"

Seeing that no one responded, Starfire set the decorations on the table, save some necklaces wrapped around her wrist.

"Greetings, friend! Allow me to bestow this tinabula upon you as-" she said.

Beast Boy transformed into a grizzly bear and body-checked Cyborg.

"Who's the tough one now?!" Beast Boy said.

"You're gonna pay for that, you little grass stain!" Cyborg growled. He lunged for Beast Boy, but Beast Boy transformed into a frog and hopped away. He perched on the back of the sofa and snickered.

"Many blessings, friend! May your ears be filled with sugar candies and-" Starfire said.

"BEAST BOY!" Cyborg roared.

"You want the controller? Then make Raven give me back my toenail clippers!" Beast Boy said.

"Not gonna happen." Raven said, the clippers floating by her head. "Robin, could you turn the music up a little more? I can still hear myself think."

"I only turned the music up to drown out all the yelling!" Robin cried.

 _How long has it been since the season finale?_ I thought as I watched the chaos escalate. _I guess even superhero teens still act like regular teens._

"Friends, please! You must not fight like this! I-If we could simply talk it out..." Starfire said. She held out one of the necklaces. "Happy Blorthog-!"

The game controller flew out of Beast Boy's hand. It hit Starfire's hand, knocking the necklace from her fingers. It hit the ground and snapped, scattering beads across the floor. Tears surfaced in Starfire's eyes as she clenched her fists. I covered my ears.

"STOP!" Starfire shouted. The room went silent. Starfire took a deep breath. "Friends must never behave this way, and especially not on Blorthog! Do you wish to invite the Rekmas?"

"Rek-what?" Beast Boy said.

"On my planet, Rekmas means 'the drifting'. It is the point at which close friends begin to drift apart, and their friendship begins to die."

"Aw, come on, Starfire, don't think like that." Cyborg said.

"Yeah, this is just typical roommate stuff. We're getting on each other's nerves, but that doesn't necessarily mean we're drifting apart." Robin said. "None of us are going anywhere, Star. We'll all be friends forever."

"Forever?" Starfire said.

Our communicators chimed a shortened version of the show's theme song, and Robin pulled out his. The T on the front flashed red.

"Titans, trouble!" Robin said, and we headed for the door.

 _But just how long is forever?_

We headed to the technological museum deep in Jump City, where a man named Warp was. A villain from 100 years in the future, he came to this time to steal an artifact called the Clock of Eternity.

"Ah, the Teen Titans. It's a pleasure to meet you in person." Warp said once we made our presence known. "I read all about you in the historical archives. Allow me to put my knowledge to good use!"

Two lasers emerged from the shoulders of Warp's golden armor, and he shot at us.

"Titans, go!" Robin cried as the Titans separated.

I jumped back as the balcony we stood on crumbled, scattering wood and metal debris onto the ground floor. I glanced below me at the pile of rubble. I sat down, scooted to the edge of the broken balcony, and slid off. My feet sunk into the rubble. Warp turned his lasers on me. I pulled out my pistols and tried to counter his attack. My lasers cancelled out most of Warp's, but the impact happened closer to me. The gust of heat knocked me out of the rubble and onto the ground.

Warp had read about the Teen Titans in his time, like he mentioned, so he came prepared with how to defend himself against their moves.

 _Does that include me?_ I stuck my pistols together, creating my bazooka rifle, and shot a powerful laser at Warp.

He turned around and waved his hand. A small shield appeared in front of him. He redirected the laser, and it hit the wall behind him.

I gulped. _Yes. It does._

"You cannot defeat me, Titans. Where I come from, you're all helplessly out of date." He phased his hand through the glass container and grabbed the Clock of Eternity. "Now, if you'll excuse me, my future is calling to me."

As Warp entered the portal, Starfire growled and lunged at him. They both disappeared into the time portal. Robin leaped at the portal, but it closed, and he landed on the ground in a somersault.

"Starfire!" Robin cried.

"Ah-ah." I said. "Three, two, one..."

Another portal opened behind us, and Starfire tumbled out.

"Whoa..." Cyborg said. "What just happened?"

Starfire sat up straight and showed us the Clock of Eternity. "We changed history."

The four Titans stared at her in disbelief.

Back at the Tower, Starfire recounted her story. On the way to Warp's future, she damaged his suit and stopped the time stream at twenty years. There, she witnessed what the Titans were like now. Because she disappeared, the Teen Titans disbanded and went their own ways. Cyborg was confined to the Tower because of his disrepair, Beast Boy went bald and became a circus curio, Raven went insane from loneliness, and Robin took on a new superhero identity, Nightwing. Starfire was able to round up the Titans, stop Warp, and returned back to this time.

"Whoa." was all Raven could say.

Beast Boy rubbed his head. "How could I possibly live without my luscious locks?"

"I guess you were right about all that Rekma stuff." Cyborg said.

"I don't want us to drift apart. Isn't there anything we can do to stop it?" Robin said.

"Perhaps. Warp's future has changed because of our friendship. I believe it is great enough to change ours as well." Starfire said.

"So... about that festival of friendship thing." Raven said, using her magic to piece together the beads of the broken necklace.

Starfire grinned. She took the necklaces and placed them around our necks.

"You were not in the future, Ciela." Starfire said.

"I kind of figured." I said. "Did any of the future Titans say when it was that I stopped coming here?"

"I asked our friends, and they each spoke of a similar memory. I believe it was after we visited a place very far from here. They said you battled against someone that you were well-acquainted with, and you were victorious." Starfire smiled. "Does that sound familiar?"

"Uh, yeah, it does... sort of." I said. "It means I'll be sticking around a lot longer than I thought."

"Wonderful! Happy Blorthog!"

Starfire approached Robin with another necklace.

 _A place very far from here... She must be talking about Japan. That means I_ will _be here until the series and the movie, "Trouble in Tokyo", are finished._

As Starfire hung the necklace around Robin's neck, my vision began to fade to black.

 _But... I'll battle against some I'm well-acquainted with? Is it someone from the show that I'll befriend? Is it someone from Japan that I'll meet? Who is Starfire talking about?_


	17. Every Dog Has His Day

"Hey, Ciela," Beast Boy said as I headed towards Ops. "what are you up to?"

"I just got here, so nothing, really." I said.

"Great! Want to come with me downtown?"

"Um... sure."

Beast Boy's eyes lit up, and he grabbed my arm and dragged me down the hallway.

* * *

"Man, am I glad you're here. Everybody else is too busy to have any real fun." Beast Boy said as we walked down the street.

"Was that before or after you annoyed everyone?" I said.

Beast Boy slumped his shoulders. "I wish I could always have someone to hang out with."

Nearby, we heard two girls giggling at a table at the Pizza Corner. Beast Boy's eyes shimmered with stars, and he hurried over to the table.

"Leave the person who _does_ want to hang out with you to try and pick up chicks who definitely _don't_. Good strategy." I sighed.

"Hey, there, ladies. Wanna take a ride on my moped?" Beast Boy said to the two blonde girls.

" _You_ own a moped?" one of them said.

"No, but I'm saving up." Beast Boy leaned against the table, but his hand landed on their pizza. He slipped and faceplanted into the pizza. Their jug of juice rocketed into the air and landed on his head.

The two girls laughed and walked away. Beast Boy tugged the juice jug off and shook out his hair.

"Very smooth." I said, pulling a slice of pepperoni off his arm. "Next time, you might want to try a different approach."

Beast Boy looked across the street. The two girls knelt around a fuzzy brown dog and gushed over it.

"How about a little more... _ruff_ approach?" Beast Boy grinned. He transformed into a dog and ran across the street to the girls. I followed him. The girls looked down at him and scowled.

"Is that a _green_ dog?" one of the girls said.

"Ew, what is that horrible smell?" the other girl said, and the two covered their noses.

"Go away, you yucky dog! Shoo!"

Beast Boy's ears drooped, and he trotted away. I walked beside him and patted his head.

"It's okay, Beast Boy. Not everyone appreciates your determination." I said.

Beast Boy paused to bow his head and whimper. The yelp of a different dog echoed from the shrubbery, and another green dog sprinted around the corner and slammed into Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy! Are you okay?" I said.

The two dogs sat up and shook their heads. Beast Boy gawked at the other dog; it wasn't every day that he saw a fellow green creature. The dog's ears perked at a quiet, warping sound. The warping rapidly grew quicker, and a red and black spaceship flew over the trees and parked right above us. The dog ran away.

"Hang on!" I said, gripping Beast Boy's collar.

A bright beam hit us, and for a second, my body was lifted from the air before my vision went black.

* * *

"Bad dog! You should not try to escape!" a voice said.

I opened my eyes and cringed at the bright spotlight. I rubbed my eyes and sat up. A big, several feet tall silhouette loomed over Beast Boy. It leaned forward into the light, revealing a stone bodied alien dressed in a yellow spacesuit named Soto.

Beast Boy changed back into his original form and gripped the thick, metal collar around his neck. "Um... You sure you got the right dog?"

"Of course! Soto knows his dog anywhere! You are Soto's dog!" Soto said.

" _Your_ dog? I'm not your dog!" Beast Boy tried to pry the collar off. "What did you put on me?!"

"Soto's dog needed a collar, so I made one special for it. But then Soto's dog escaped, so Soto had to fix Dog's collar."

"Dude! I am _not_ your dog!"

"You can't get through his thick skull... literally." I said. "Soto's got the mind of a two-year-old."

Soto clapped his hands and smiled. "You are funny! Soto likes you!"

"Okay, I didn't want to have to do this, but you leave me no choice!" Beast Boy transformed into a saber-tooth tiger and lunged at Soto. Soto pressed a button, and the energy leash tied to the collar shortened and pulled him back just out of reach. He changed into many different animals to try and get the collar off, but the leash couldn't be broken and the collar remained fitted to his neck.

Soto laughed and chapped his hands. While Beast Boy tried to fly away as a pterodactyl, Soto stood up and wrapped him up in a bone-crushing hug, forcing him to changed back to a human. "You are not Soto's dog, you are _better_ than Soto's dog!"

He dropped Beast Boy onto a large purple pillow and handed him a dog bowl full of yellow and purple food.

"Um... thanks." Beast Boy said, holding up a yellow and brown-striped chicken leg. That is... I _hoped_ it was chicken.

"You can change into any pet? Any pet Soto asks?" Soto said.

"Well, I don't mean to brag, but..."

"Change!"

"If I do, will you let me go?"

"Mm-hm!" Soto nodded with a smile. Beast Boy transformed into a giraffe. Soto giggled. "Change!"

"Uh, hello? Aren't we forgetting something?" Beast Boy said, pointing at the collar.

Soto scowled. "Bad dog! Soto said change!"

"And Beast Boy said-!" Soto pressed another button and shocked Beast Boy. He changed into a parrot. "Happy now?"

"Change!" Each time, Soto shouted his demand with another electric shock, forcing Beast Boy to transform into another animal.

"Stop it, Soto!" I said, stopping his flurry of giggles. I stood on my feet. "This is not how to treat pets! If anyone's being the bad guy, you are!"

I took a couple steps towards him, but a violent tug at my stomach stopped me. I looked down and saw a collar, just like Beast Boy's, wrapped around my stomach. Over by the front of the ship, near the control panels, I saw my belt and my guns draped over a side bar. I looked behind me, and there was a second leash attached to the ground, next to Beast Boy's.

"You... you think Soto is bad?" Soto said, his lip quivering. He lowered himself down, hovering his face uncomfortable close to mine. "You do not like Soto?"

I leaned back. "Um... If Soto would treat Soto's dog a little nicer, then he wouldn't be a bad boy anymore."

Soto smiled and patted mine and Beast Boy's head. "Okay!" He turned and walked away, his footsteps rumbling the floor. "Time to go home now!"

"Home?!" Beast Boy said. "And where exactly is 'home'?"

"On far side of galaxy, where Soto's planet is!" Soto pressed different types of buttons. His control panels were shaped like toddler toys, helping to further show how much of a child he was.

Beast Boy and I glanced at each other.

"We get out of this mess, right?" he said.

"Yes. Don't worry, the Titans are on their way." I said.

Beast Boy scoffed and plopped down on the large pillow. "Like they care where I am. They didn't want anything to do with me at all today."

I sat on the edge of the pillow. "I know it seems like that, but you're just as important to the team as everyone else. No one can replace you."

Beast Boy looked at me and smiled. "Thanks, Ciela."

I smiled back. "I mean, they can probably find another 'ladies' man' who spouts horrible puns and stinks at video games, but the green skin is what I'm talking about."

"Hey!" Beast Boy scowled, and I laughed. His expression softened back into a smile.

"Bye bye, planet! We go home now!" Soto called over his shoulder. The spaceship rumbled.

The spaceship lifted into the air, and the forest disappeared below us, replaced by the sky.

"If the others are planning to rescue us, now would be a good time!" Beast Boy said.

"Any second now..." I said, clinging to the pillow.

The ship lurched to the right, and Beast Boy tumbled across the floor. The ship began to descend.

"Hey! Dumb ship! Go up!" Soto cried, pounding his fists against the control panel. He pressed several buttons, and the engines gained more power, but the resistance increased.

Soto landed the ship. The ramp was forced open by Raven's magic, and Soto stomped out of the ship to deal with the other Titans.

"Okay, now that the giant toddler is gone, how are we going to get these off?" Beast Boy said, gripping his collar.

"My guns are over there. Maybe the energy is enough to get the collars off." I said, pointing to the metal bar. "What's the longest animal you can change into?"

Beast Boy tapped his chin and smiled. He transformed into a seventeen-foot python. I gulped as he flicked his tongue at me. He whipped his tail over to the bar and grabbed my belt. He transformed back to a human and handed the belt to me.

"Never do that again." I shivered as I took out a pistol. "Be very still."

"Wait, you're gonna shoot me?!" Beast Boy said.

"What did you think I meant when I said, 'the energy is enough to get the collars off'?" I said. "Just close your eyes and keep your fingers crossed."

Beast Boy squeezed his eyes shut and cringed. Adjusting my body to the rumbling outside, I aimed my pistol at the red circle at the center of the collar. I pulled the trigger, and the laser hit the circle. The collar opened and fell off Beast Boy's neck. He opened his eyes, clutched his neck, and sighed.

"I never doubted you." Beast Boy said, and I shook my head. Beast Boy held out his hand. "Now your turn."

"What?! You can't use my guns!" I said.

"Why not? I let _you_ shoot at my face!"

"No, I meant only I can use these guns. But I can't get a good enough angle to aim properly, so we need to think of something else."

Beast Boy snapped his fingers. "Leave it to me! Now I want you to hold still and try not to scream."

"Uh... What?"

Beast Boy stepped back and transformed into a green grizzly bear. I yelped and closed my eyes as Beast Boy pulled his arm back, his sharp claws gleaming in the large spotlight. He swiped his claws, and the weight of the collar fell off my stomach. I rested a hand on my stomach and gulped.

"C'mon!" Beast Boy grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the ship's opening. "Time to teach this kid a lesson!"

Beast Boy transformed into an elephant and rammed his tusks into Soto, knocking him to the ground. I caught up with him, and we stood in front of Soto as he climbed back to his feet.

"Bad dog! Very bad! Soto will-!" Soto pressed the 'shock' button on his remote, but nothing happened.

Beast Boy tossed our collars at Soto's feet. He transformed into a T-Rex and swung his tail at Soto, knocking him into the air. As he tumbled, Beast Boy flew up above him as a pterodactyl, and kicked his kangaroo feet into his chest. Robin and Cyborg threw punches at him, and Starfire and Raven shot their magic and starbolts, shoving him into the ground. The impact created a large crater.

We walked to the edge of the crater and looked down at Soto. He looked at me and Beast Boy with a quivering lip. A long tongue clipped a collar around Soto's neck. On the other side of the crater was Soto's Dog, sitting next the remote. Soto gasped and climbed out of the crater.

"Doggy! You came back!" Soto cried. The Dog held up its paw.

"I am only here to retrieve my squeaky toys. I refuse to be subject to you any longer." the Dog said.

Soto pouted for a moment before his big grin returned. "I know! Soto can be the doggy now, and you will be the master!" Soto rolled over, leaped around on all fours, and licked the Dog's face.

"Okay... Weird..." Beast Boy said. We watched the Dog and Soto climb the spaceship and take off into the sky.

"Welcome back, guys!" Robin said, placing a hand on mine and Beast Boy's shoulder.

"We have all missed you so!" Starfire said, crushing us in a hug.

"You guys... really missed me?" Beast Boy said.

"Absolutely! How about you help me wax the T-Car?" Cyborg said.

"Better yet, how about we do some sparring in the gym?" Robin said.

"Perhaps you would enjoy eating nauseating amounts of food while Raven and I watch?" Starfire said.

"Thanks, guys, but I think I'm gonna spend some time alone. I've had enough attention for one day." Beast Boy said.

I patted his shoulder, and my vision faded to black.


	18. Terra

"Ciela!" Mom said with a big smile as she stared at my latest test, which had a big 89 sketched in the corner. "You just keep getting better and better! I'm so happy to see you improving."

"Yeah. It feels good to get good grades." I said.

Mom threw her arms around me, and I smiled and returned the hug.

"I'm going to put this up on the fridge!" Mom said.

"Mom, you don't really need to do that..." I cringed.

"I used to do this when you were younger."

"Yeah, in kindergarten whenever I came home with a hand turkey."

"Each one was better than the last." Mom stuck a smiley face magnet onto the test, right next to the 89%. "Looking at this will help motivate you to keep doing better."

"If you say so." I said. "Drop me off at school before you start crying."

"I'm not going to cry!"

"Not when I'm around." I laughed. Mom rolled her eyes and grabbed the car keys.

* * *

"Hey, Ciela!" I paused in surprise when the group of boys from my English class waved at me as I passed by. I smiled and waved.

As I brought my hand back down, a spring entered my step. I lifted my eyes and looked at the faces passing by me in the hallway. I noticed the posters taped to the walls, informing students of upcoming school events and inviting them to join clubs. I could finally match faces to the pairs of shoes that I recognized from all the time I traversed these halls with my eyes glued to the floor. It was like a whole new world that I had been missing out on.

I turned the corner and stopped at my locker so I could switch to my afternoon supplies before heading to the cafeteria. I raised my hand to enter my combination into the lock.

"Hey, there... Fattela."

I froze, my fingers an inch away from the lock. A moment ago, my mind was reminding itself of my locker combination, but now it was stuck in a loop of silence. My stomach double-knotted, and I was again conscious of my skin as it trembled.

"Aren't you going to turn around? I missed seeing your puffy little cheeks."

A hand grabbed my shoulder and whipped me around. I stumbled back and pressed my back against my locker and met a pair of familiar, soulless green eyes.

"J-Jane..." I gasped. "You're back..."

"Did you miss me?" Jane smirked, placing a hand on her bony hip and flicking a piece of curly black hair over her shoulder.

"I... thought you were..."

"Suspended? Yes, I was. Two weeks sure do go by fast. And it looks like they went straight to your hips."

I gulped and held my arms.

"We've got a lot of catching up to do, Fattela. I have a big list of topics to discuss. Have a good lunch." Jane turned on her heel and walked down the hallway. She paused and glanced back at me. "Steer clear of those nachos. We both know you've had enough of those."

When Jane was gone, I gasped in air and turned to my locker. I tried to enter in my combination, but I couldn't see the numbers through my bear paws, so I kept turning too far. After the third try, I opened my locker and was greeted with a small mirror taped to the inside of the door. I met eyes with my reflection for a brief second before they searched the rest of my face. My cheeks were as red and puffy as tomatoes. A clump of long, frizzy hair rested on my shoulder, and I swatted it back.

I had put this mirror up a few days ago. I took it down ever faster. I threw the mirror into a nearby trash can, closed my locker door, and shuffled down the hallway. I tugged at my extra-large t-shirt, hoping it could cover the rest of my body. My eyes returned to the floor.

* * *

A fist pounded against the other side of my door. I gasped and sat up in my bed.

"W-Who's there?" I said, pulling my blanket up to cover my body.

"Ciela, we've got trouble!" Beast Boy said. "There's a giant scorpion monster chasing a girl in the canyon!"

I gulped. "Okay... I'm coming." I climbed out of bed, strapped on my belt, and headed to the door. It opened, and Beast Boy was still there. I crossed my arms.

"Come on!" he said, and he jogged down the hallway.

* * *

We arrived at the cliffside of the canyon and looked down, where the girl was still running from the giant, black scorpion with multiple orange eyes. She leaped over a rock, and a second later, the scorpion struck it with its stringer and destroyed it. The scorpion trapped the girl in a dead end, right below us.

Robin opened his mouth to order us to go, but the ground rumbled. The girl's eyes glowed yellow, and the stone bridge next to Cyborg cracked off and floated in the air. The girl thrust her arms down, and the bridge collapsed on top of the scorpion's head, killing it instantly.

"Whoa." Beast Boy said. "I guess she wasn't in trouble after all."

"She was leading it into a trap." Cyborg said. "Who is she?"

The Titans looked at me, and I gulped and took a step back. The girl summoned a rock pillar that lifted her into the air and to the cliffside where we were. She hopped off and dusted herself. She had long, bleach blonde hair, blue eyes, and she wore a black crop top over a gray long-sleeved shirt, blue shorts, and brown tennis shoes.

"Hey, what's up?" the girl said. She looked at the Titans' dumbfounded expressions. "What, do I have something on my face?"

Robin cleared his throat and held his hand out to the girl. "I'm Robin."

"I know who you are. You're the Teen Titans! It's awesome to meet you! I'm Terra." the girl said, turning Robin's handshake into a series of fist bumps.

"Then I guess introductions aren't really necessary."

Terra set her eyes on me. "Actually, I don't know who that is." she said.

I shrunk back. "Um... I'm no one, really."

I looked away, ignoring the looks the other Titans shared with each other.

"This is Ciela. She's the newest member of the team." Robin said, resting a hand on my shoulder. I tensed, which he noticed, and he lowered his voice. "Ciela, are you okay?"

"I... I'm sorry." I mumbled and removed his hand from my shoulder. "I need to head back."

I pushed past the other Titans, feeling their stares burning the back of my head.

 _Once they accept Terra into the group, they'll hardly notice me anymore. I understand... Anyone would._

* * *

I sat on my bed in my room, staring at my guns while I transformed them back and forth between double pistols and bazooka sniper rifle. As the night came, I stood up and glanced out my window. Down by the rocks, I saw Beast Boy and Terra sitting side-by-side at the edge of the water. Beast Boy said something, and Terra's hair shot up like a cat's as the rock Beast Boy sat on lifted out underneath him, knocking him onto his back. The rock landed in the water, creating a big splash that soaked Beast Boy. I closed my curtains.

There was a knock at my door. "Ciela?" Robin's muffled voice called from the other side.

I set my bazooka on my bed and walked to the door. It slid open.

"Is everything okay?" Robin said. "You've been avoiding us all day."

"I wasn't needed." I said, crossing my arms.

Robin raised his eyebrows. "Why would you say that?"

"Because it's true." I turned away. "I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow."

When the door was a couple of inches from closing, Robin stuck his arm into the door and halted it.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" he said.

"Good _night_." I palmed the button installed next to the door, closing it completely. I turned off the lights and leaned against the wall.

* * *

The next morning, we gathered onto the training grounds. We watched Cyborg take his turn. He sprinted across the smooth dirt ground, dodging the metal fist-shaped pillars and sprung out of the ground. Robin, who sat at the control panel, activated the laser turrets. Cyborg stumbled through the field of energy as the turrets followed him. When he cleared that area, a row of stone guillotine-like obstacle walls appeared. Cyborg sprinted through, rolling out of the way before the walls came down. More turrets appeared, this time shooting discs. Cyborg summoned his cannon arm and shot down the discs.

Beast Boy, Starfire, and Terra cheered for him, and Robin and Raven stood over the control panel. I stood a couple of feet away from the panel with my arms crossed.

"Booyah!" Cyborg cried as he check his finished time. "New course record!"

"Well, yeah. You're the first one to do the course." Raven said.

"Ciela, you're up!" Robin said. I climbed down the rocky ramp and onto the training grounds. "We'll start off with shooting practice, and then close combat. You ready?"

"I guess." I said.

"Countdown initiating." The clock counted down from ten seconds.

I took a deep breath and pulled out a pistol. When the countdown reached zero, there was a shrill chime. More disc-throwing turrets appeared, but they pointed to the sky instead of at me. It started off with each turret shooting a disc one by one, waiting until I shot one down before another appeared. After a while, more discs appeared simultaneously, and I pulled out my second pistol.

Fifty destroyed discs later, the turrets disappeared, and three catapults emerged. One launched a boulder at me. I gasped and ran away. The rock landed a few feet behind me and the impact knocked me to the ground. I winced and scrambled back to my feet. Another rock tumbled towards me, and I sprinted out of the way. I headed to a ledge and perched myself there. I switched to my bazooka sniper rifle and dropped onto my stomach. All three catapults launched rocks at me. I took another deep breath, aimed through my eye scope, and counterattacked. The lasers hit the rocks and caused them to explode into pieces that scattered across the training grounds.

"Way to go, Ciela!" Beast Boy cried.

"Yes! You are doing splendid!" Starfire chimed.

The catapults submerged back into the rocks, and I stood up. I heard crumbling behind me, and I turned and saw a slab of rock opening up a hole. A humanoid robot emerged from the hole and threw a punch at me. I gasped and stumbled back. I lost my footing and tumbled over the ledge and to the ground, landing on my back. I gasped as the wind was knocked out of me. The robot jumped down from the ledge, and I rolled out of the way. Its heavy landing left dents in the ground right where I once was. It turned to me, and its eyes slowly flashed red. I crawled back, the small pebbles digging into my palms and legs as I tried to scoot away. Its blinking red eyes felt like taunting.

 _"You thought you could escape me? You thought you could get rid of me? I knew you belonged in a school for stupid people, but I didn't know you could graduate as valedictorian. Typical Fattela..."_

I hyperventilated as my eyes shook. The robot pulled its arm back and formed a fist. I turned away and shut my eyes.

There was a cracking thump as the fist met something other than me. I opened my eyes and looked up. Starfire stood in front of me, her hand gripping the fist of the robot as she fought back. With a grunt, she reared up her other fist and punched the robot in the chest, launching it into the air. Starfire thrust out her hand and shot a starbolt at the robot. It exploded, and I shielded myself from the falling pieces of burning metal and wires.

"Are you all right?" Starfire turned around and crouched down. She took my arm and lifted me back to my feet.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry... I should've dodged that punch. Of course I would mess up. I'm so stupid!" I said.

Starfire searched my face while hers displayed concern. The black gems on her silver armor flashed green, and my communicator buzzed.

"Trouble?" Cyborg said.

"Let's go check it out." Robin said.

Starfire glanced back at me, and I hurried past her and into the Tower.

* * *

Slade's face stretched across the window-sized TV sent chills down my spine.

"Who's that guy?" Terra said.

"That's Slade. He's a _really_ bad guy." Beast Boy said.

"I've tracked down his location." Robin said, turning to us. "Titans, move out!"

The Titans filed out of the room. I sat down on the couch and folded my arms.

"Aren't you coming?" Beast Boy said, and I thought he was talking to Terra. That is, until a few seconds of silence later before Beast Boy called, "Ciela?"

"Um... I'm gonna stay here. You guys can take care of this without me." I said.

"Are you sure?"

I nodded, keeping my back turned to him.

"Is there anything that we should know?"

"I..." I gripped my arms. "I don't know."

I felt the confusion and surprise radiate off Beast Boy, then a few moments later, his footsteps trailed out of the room and the door closed.

* * *

After my butt grew numb from sitting on the couch, I returned to my bedroom. I unbuckled my belt and tossed it onto my bed.

 _They should be back sometime soon._ I thought. The Titans went to a diamond cave to stop a fleet of Slade's robot commandos from robbing the place. While they were there, Terra's powers would cause Beast Boy to be swept underneath a rock avalanche, and she would run away. She would come into contact with Slade for the first time. Slade sympathizes with Terra, assuring her that he'd be able to help her far better than the Titans would and he tries to make her doubt her friends. Even after the Titans warned Terra about how dangerous Slade was, she still chose his side and ignored the people who actually cared about her.

I walked to my curtains and opened them. I looked down by the rocks and saw Terra sprinting to the edge. With a backpack strapped on, she broke off a boulder that carried her away from the Tower. A few moments later, Beast Boy arrived at the broken ledge and picked up something. Robin approached him.

 _See? They care about Terra because she's_ important _._

 _They... they care about me, too..._

Eventually they'll have to take out the trash.

I dug my fingers into my hair and shook my head vigorously.

 _Get out of my head!_

 _Go ahead. I'd like to see you try._

My vision faded to black.


	19. Only Human

I slid down into my chair, hoping no one would notice me cowering. I skipped lunch so I could hide in here. As Jane would say, "It's good that you cut back on calories."

I buried my face in my hands and leaned my elbows against the table. _Jane is back._ Everything was going so well. Everything was looking up for me. I thought I had finally escaped this abyss of self-hatred and doubt.

I was wrong. Very wrong. I was foolish to believe in such silly expectations, and now I'm going to pay the price.

I collected my things and slung my backpack over my shoulder.

"Fattela! There you are!" I froze as Jane's voice grew closer. "I didn't see you at lunch. I guess it's all right; it's good that you cut back on calories."

 _Just as I thought._ "What do you want?" I said, turning and staring at her gold flats.

"You look upset, Fattela. What's wrong? Is your double chin too heavy, and now you're forced to stare at the ground?"

I turned away.

"Hey. Who said you could ignore me?" Jane said sharply, and my skin crawled with fear. A smirk curled on Jane's lips. "You should be grateful to have me in your life. Who else is going to keep you in check? McDonald's? Let's face it, Fattela. Do you actually believe you can find somewhere you belong? Where do you think you can go to escape the truth? You're nothing but a pathetic, incompetent, worthless little burden! Just accept it."

The bell rang. Students gathered their things and hurried out the library doors.

"Nice chatting with you." Jane turned and walked to the doors. I clenched my fists until my knuckles turned white and the blood stopped circulating in my fingers. I walked to the double doors and opened them, catching a glimpse of my transparent reflection in the glass.

* * *

While the Titans worked in the training room, I leaned against the wall near the door with my arms crossed and watched: Robin chopped away at a wooden dummy, Starfire dodged lasers and blasted the small androids that chased her around, Raven meditated and lifted large cylinders in the air, and Beast Boy ran on the treadmill, changing into different kinds of fast animals to match the demanded speeds.

I looked over at Cyborg, who bore a giant weight on his back. The machine placed more and more weight on him, greatly increasing the difficulty. The Titans paused in their workouts and focused their attention on Cyborg.

"Come on, Cyborg, push it!" Robin said.

"What... do you think... I'm doing?!" Cyborg said, sweat pouring down his face.

As the Titans continued to root for Cyborg, the stress on his face deepened. The capacities of his metal body were reaching its limits, and he wouldn't be able to handle this.

"It's no good!" Cyborg said. "Shut it down!"

"No way, Cyborg. You can't give up now! Keep going!" Robin said.

"I can't!"

"Yes, you can!"

"No... I... _can't_!"

Cyborg tumbled out from the weights as they crashed, rumbling the ground. Robin held a hand out to him, oblivious to the glare Cyborg had. He stood up on his own and pushed past the Titans.

"I'm gonna go talk to him." Robin said. As he reached the door, he paused to look at me. I turned away from him. He sighed and left the room.

* * *

The Titans and I gathered in Ops and watched Cyborg as he played video games. His bottom teeth poked out from his mouth and his shoulders were hunched, making him look like an angry Neanderthal. On the screen was a fighting game, and he played against someone named Atlas.

"Whoa... And I thought _Raven_ looked grumpy." Beast Boy said, earning a glare from Raven.

"We must do something to lift our friend's spirits." Starfire said.

"Just leave him alone." I said. "That's all he wants."

The others looked to me and left the room. The screen flashed as Cyborg's video game character posed victoriously on the screen.

"Booyah!" Cyborg said. "Pleasure doing business with you, Atlas. I hope you like getting your butt kicked!"

" _I demand a rematch._ " Atlas replied with a message on the screen.

Cyborg smirked and typed out his message, " _Bring it on! I'll take you down, anytime, anywhere!_ "

" _How about here and now?_ "

The words turned thin and red as the window melted. A large red and gold colored robot stood on the window sill. He stepped into the room and grabbed Cyborg.

"Atlas is ready. Let the rematch begin!" Atlas hurled Cyborg out of Titans Tower.

I hurried to the hole and looked down as the two of them stood in the shallow end of the lake surrounding the Tower. Cyborg charged at Atlas and threw several punches at him, but each one Atlas dodged. Cyborg threw another one, and Atlas grabbed his fist. He punched Cyborg and sent him flying across the water.

"What's going on?" Robin said as the other Titans entered the room. I pointed out the window, and they came and looked at the fight. "Titans, go!"

Raven, Starfire, and Beast Boy leaped out of the window.

"You're coming, too, Ciela." Robin said.

"I don't want to." I said.

"Too bad." Robin wrapped an arm around my waist, and together we jumped out of the window. I screamed as we plummeted to the ground. Robin activated his grappling hook and snagged it against the open hole in the window, allowing us a safe descent to the ground. We landed, and I stumbled to a stop. "You okay?"

"Don't _ever_ do that again!" I cried, turning to him and clenching my fists.

Robin reeled back in surprise for a moment before he scowled. "What's the matter with you? Ever since the last time you came here, you've... you've..."

"What? I've been what?"

"You're acting the exact same way you did when we first met you!"

"So what?! Is it wrong?"

" _Yes_! It _is_! This isn't who you are!" Robin said. He stepped towards me. "We've seen the real you. _This_ isn't it."

"Maybe this _is_ the real me!" I placed a hand on my pistol, causing Robin to stop. "A pathetic little wretch who has nothing good going for her!"

A force knocked me back and I tumbled to the ground. I sat up and saw that I was encased in a large, yellow, energy bubble. I looked around me and saw Beast Boy, Starfire, and Raven attempting to free themselves from the energy of their individual cages.

Robin, however, was within the same bubble as me, and he tried to punch a way out.

"It's no use." I said.

"Let them go!" Cyborg said.

Atlas raised a hand. "Atlas will defeat you later, in a fair fight. No friends, no weapons."

"No! We'll finish this _now_!"

"Very well." Atlas pointed his cannon at me and Robin. I gulped at the glowing red energy churning inside.

"Cyborg, we'll be all right! Get your strength back, then get Atlas!" Robin said.

Atlas's mechanic, Spike, rode in on a small throne resembling a boxing ring corner. Atlas sat down on the throne.

"The old stadium. Sunset. Come, if you dare, and I will let you have your friends back."

The area around us vanished, and we were teleported away from Titans Tower. We reappeared in the old stadium. The bleachers were stained with rust and the overhead lights were cracked and flickering. Dirt, rocks, and weeds littered the field in place of Astroturf. Robin glanced at me. I turned away. Spike floated over and tinkered with the trophy stands we were perched on.

"You won't be able to hold us here forever." Robin said.

"No need to be a sore loser. Just accept the fact that Atlas is better than you- than all of us." Spike said.

"Mechanic. Buff me." Atlas said from his throne.

"You got it, champ!" Spike floated over with a cloth and buffed Atlas's back. "Now, remember, that Cyborg's got a decent left hook, so keep an eye out for-"

Atlas turned his head all the way to look at Spike. "Never tell me what to do."

"Uh... Yeah. Sure thing, chief."

"Yo!" We turned and saw Cyborg walking onto the field. "Let's do this."

"I did not think you would come. Humans scare so easily." Atlas said.

"I'm only _half_ human."

"And half of nothing is still nothing. Mechanic!" Spike removed Atlas's weapons. "I want a fair fight, human, so I shall willingly forego my arsenal."

"While you're at it, maybe you can shut off that big mouth of his?" Cyborg said.

"Watch your mouth! Nobody talks to Atlas that way-!" Spike said. Atlas stood up from his throne and charged towards Cyborg.

"You may respect Atlas, but it doesn't seem to be a mutual thing." Robin said to Spike.

"Shut up, you!"

Atlas threw Cyborg into the bleachers, destroying the decaying chairs he landed on. Sprinting up the stairs towards him, Atlas threw a punch, sending Cyborg through the stadium. He managed to grab hold of the ledge and he pulled himself back in. Cyborg smashed his fists into Atlas's face, sending him back into the field. Cyborg landed on top of him, creating a thick dust cloud that covered the two.

"This is looking good for Cyborg, but he does win this, right?" Beast Boy said, and the Titans turned to me.

I faced the fight, doing my best to ignore their stares.

"Ciela, listen..." Robin said, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" I cried, flailing away from him. "Why are you even friends with me? Why don't you just give up the act?!"

"What act?"

"Stop pretending that you like me! Stop pretending to be my friends! We both know you've been doing this to make me feel better!"

"Don't say that, Ciela. It's not true, and you know it!"

"What _do_ I know anymore?! I thought I could hide from the truth by coming here. I thought I could escape reality and pretend to be someone I'm not. You know how I really look. This is just a mask to hide the hideous monster that I really am! Falling for this so-called 'fairytale' is typical... Typical for stupid, dumb Fattela!"

" _Enough_!" Robin harshly gripped my shoulders and shook me. My throat closed, and my eyes shook as Robin's hidden yet ferocious scowl bore into me. Robin released me, and I stumbled against the side of the energy bubble. I slid down the side and onto the floor. I bowed my head as tears threatened to spill.

"No one defeats Atlas." Atlas said. I looked up as Cyborg lay defeated on the ground and Atlas walked back towards us.

"Fine, you win. Now let my friends go." Cyborg said.

"No."

Spike's proud smile fell. "Boss... You said-"

Atlas sat down in his throne. "Your friends will remain as my trophies, and there is nothing you can do about it."

"Get up, Cyborg. You can still win this!" Robin said, pounding his fists against the energy bubble.

"No... I can't..." Cyborg said.

"Foolish human. Did you actually believe you could defeat Atlas?" Atlas said. We began to descend underneath the stadium.

 _"Do you actually believe you can find somewhere you belong?"_

I squeezed my eyes shut and clenched my fists.

* * *

Atlas sat in front of a large TV and played video games, the same fighter game that Cyborg played earlier today that caused this mess. The sounds of clicking buttons and video game sound effects, as well as Beast Boy's stubborn attempts to headbutt his way out of the energy bubble, filled the silence.

"Stop it already. You're giving me a headache." Raven said. Beast Boy collapsed on the ground.

"But we must discover a way out!" Starfire said.

"There _is_ no way out!" Spike said as he floated over to us, an oil can under each arm. "Now, be quiet. You're interrupting Master's relaxation!"

"Why are you even helping him?" Robin said.

"Because Atlas is the greatest!" Spike said.

"If he's so great, why does he treat you so poorly?"

"Mechanic! Oil!" Atlas called.

"Comin' right up, boss!" Spike glanced over his shoulder at us as he floated over to Atlas.

I took a deep breath. "She's back."

Robin turned to me. "Who is?"

"The one who's fueled me with all these lies. The one who's bullied me for as long as I can remember." I clenched my fists. "Her name is Jane. She was suspended from school for two weeks, right before I entered this world and met you guys. During that time, I finally learned to accept myself as someone... with purpose." I pulled my legs close to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. "But those times are long gone. Jane's back... and there's nothing stopping her from tormenting me again. There's nothing stopping her from forcing me back into the helpless victim again."

"Yes, there is." Robin said. I looked up at him as he sat down at my side. "You can stop her. Don't you remember what I told you before? You can't let this Jane person get away with treating you like this. You've gotta stand up to her."

"But... how?"

"I've seen you do just that here. You've helped us take down villains without a shred of fear. The confidence you display when you face enemies in this world should be reciprocated in your world."

"The enemies in my world are much more real. I'm scared..."

"And that's okay. It's okay for you to be scared. The only time it's not is if you let it rule your life. You have two options: conquer your fear or let your fear conquer you. The only one who can decide the outcome is you."

I reached up and gripped my Teen Titan necklace as my eyes shook.

"Mechanic! More oil!" Atlas called, tossing a crushed oil can over his shoulder. Spike hurried to his side and handed him another oil can. Atlas chugged a quarter of it before spitting it onto Spike, covering his jacket with oil. "This is cold, human! Bring me warm oil!"

Spike glanced back at us before facing Atlas with a scowl. "Get it yourself, then."

Atlas stood up from his seat and loomed over Spike. "What did you say?" he said. He lifted Spike into the air and tossed him to the side. "No human tells Atlas what to do!"

"You better start getting used to it," Cyborg entered the room, "because I'm telling you to let my friends go."

Atlas smirked, and the two charged at each other. Cyborg threw a punch at Atlas and sent him flying into his giant TV, shattering it on impact. Atlas stood back up and threw two punches at Cyborg, but Cyborg dodged them. On the third punch, it connected, launching Cyborg through the ceiling of the underground locker room and out onto the field of the stadium. We were lifted back onto the stadium grounds, along with Spike.

"He doesn't respect you. He doesn't even like you. Why do you serve him?" Robin said.

"I have no choice. Atlas is stronger than me." Spike said.

"No, he isn't. You're the one who fixes him. Atlas needs you. You're his strength." Robin turned to me. "All Jane wants is to suck the life out of you so she can feel better about herself. I think she has an idea of what you're really capable of, and she wants to take that away from you and make you think otherwise. But without a victim, the bully is powerless. And Jane knows that, so she's going to try and keep you in her grasp."

I gulped. I turned my attention back to the fight. Cyborg laid on the ground.

"Mechanic! Concussion blaster! Heat cannon! Now!" Atlas said, shoving his wrists towards Spike.

Spike scowled. "No."

Atlas swatted Spike away. "Then stay out of my way!"

Atlas hurried over to the utilities. He froze as he tried to decipher the weapons.

"Let's see how far you get without my help." Spike pressed a button on a remote. The energy bubbles trapping us faded.

"No!" Atlas sprinted to the exit.

"Titans, go!" Robin cried. As the Titans charged, Robin held a hand out to me. "So, Ciela? What do you choose?"

I stared between him and his outstretched hand. I took a deep breath and pulled out my energy pistols. I connected them together, transforming them into my bazooka sniper rifle.

"Duck."

Robin raised a confused eyebrow. I pointed the barrel at his face and pulled the trigger. He yelped and ducked as the laser burst from my gun and zoomed towards Atlas. It hit his back and halted his progression to the exit. He flew into the wall, shattering the stone. Cyborg ran towards him.

Robin stood up and looked at me. I smiled and propped my rifle against my shoulder.

 _I choose... to live._


	20. Fear Itself

My mom, although a little hesitant, allowed me to stay home for the day. I spent much of my day pondering Robin's words. I knew I had to make a stand against Jane... I just need some time to build of my courage.

To tell the truth, I'm just scared out of my wits. Even if I do muster up the strength to confront my decade-long demon, what would happen? I'm not so much afraid of the action, but more of the consequences that will result.

* * *

I awoke to the crack of thunder. A bolt of lightning flashed outside my window, illuminating my room for a brief second before returning to complete darkness. I reached for my gun holster, rolled out of bed, and hurried to the door. I entered Ops, but the others had already left to confront Control Freak, the city's biggest and evilest nerd, who was terrorizing a technology store.

I hurried into the store, simply titled "VIDEO". As the door opened, I jumped back as an electrified wire whipped at my feet.

"Hey, guys," I said, eyeing the floating DVD player looming in front of me, "did I miss anything?"

"Absolutely nothing. You're lucky." Raven said. She lifted her arms and wrapped the DVD player in her magic. I pulled out my pistols and shot lasers from each. They hit the player, and it exploded.

Control Freak, a boy with long red hair, beady black eyes, and wearing clothing that I assumed represented different kinds of his favorite TV shows and movies, pressed buttons on his remote and brought furniture to life. A cardboard cutout of a samurai lunged at me. I sprinted out of the way. I turned back to the samurai as he raised his red-bladed sword.

 _A sword, huh?_ I said, glancing at my pistols. _Two can play at this game._

I connected the top surface, the barrels, of my pistols together. The muzzles closed as the guns turned into the rain guard and grip of a sword. A two-foot-long, silver blade shot out from the rain guard, startling me and making me stumble back a few steps. I gripped the sword in both hands and shot the samurai a challenging glare. The cardboard cutout charged. He slammed his sword down, and I brought mine up to block. The blades clanged, which confused me considering his sword wasn't even made of metal. The samurai bore more weight down on me. I rolled out of the way, and his sword cut into the ground. I hurried behind it and slashed my sword. The blade cut through the cardboard's torso, and the samurai crumpled to the ground in two halves.

Seeing the broken technology laying at my feet, I grabbed the rain guard of my sword and pulled at it. The blade retracted back into the guard, and the handle turned back into my double pistols.

Behind me, I heard Beast Boy scream. He stood in front of a poster of a green-cloaked monster with tentacles poking out from the bottom of the cloak. A single, red eye glowed in the darkness of the hood.

" _Wicked Scary_ is out on video? Score!" he said.

With a devious grin, Control Freak pointed his remote at the cardboard and brought to life. Beast Boy shrieked and ran away while the cardboard monster chased him. Raven backed away as a bunch of jellyfish-like VCR tapes mummified her in their film strips. Using her magic, she blew the film off.

"You don't scare me." she said.

"Run away!" Beast Boy cried as the cardboard monster chased him.

Cyborg, sick of possessed candy eating at him, decided to eat them. However, eating the candy made him actually sick, and he sprinted out of the store to go vomit into a trashcan.

Wrapped in the electrifying wires of the giant screen TV, Starfire wearily dangled from being shocked so much. Robin threw a birdarang at the wire and it sliced through it. With his bo-staff and my sword, Robin and I swung at the TV and sent it flying back into the wall. Robin caught Starfire before she could crash to the ground.

"Robin, the sprinklers." I said, looking up at the multiple sprinklers installed into the ceiling in case of a fire.

Robin pulled out his other birdarang, and he threw at the ceiling, slicing through each of the sprinklers and showering the room. The possessed technology and cardboard cut outs collapsed to the ground. Why they had the smart idea to install a sprinkler system inside a video and technology store, I don't know.

"No! My remote!" Control Freak cried, pressing multiple buttons to try and make it work.

Robin snatched the remote from his hands and grabbed the collar of Control Freak's shirt. "Maybe it's time you lay off the TV."

"This isn't over, Titans! I swear it!" Control Freak said, flailing his arms in the air.

"Guys, check it out!" Beast Boy dove into a pile of movies. Cyborg came back into the building, clutching his stomach, but it was only for a few seconds before he ran back out. He pulled out a copy of _Wicked Scary_. "I know what we're watching for movie night!"

* * *

"All right! It's time for the party to get started!" Beast Boy said, rubbing his hands together. Starfire, Cyborg, Raven, and I sat on the couch while Beast Boy paced in front of us. He grabbed the intercom microphone. "Robin, get in here! It's an emergency!"

"That's not really the best way to get him in here." I said.

"Maybe not... but it is the most effective."

"What happened?! What's the problem?!" Robin said as he ran into the room.

"The problem is... it's showtime, and you're not in your seat!"

Robin scowled as a vein pulsed on his forehead. He jumped over the back of the couch and sat down in the spot next to me. I glanced over at Raven, on my other side, as she focused on the book in her hands.

"Ladies and gentlemen, get ready for the scariest night of your lives!" Beast Boy said. "Control Freak's monsters didn't scare you, but this movie's definitely will! There are tales that point to it being cursed. When people watch it, strange and _evil_ things happen."

"Whatever. Just start the movie." Raven said.

Beast Boy scowled and pressed the play button. The lights in the room shut off, and the TV screen began with the title written in red letters.

I'd go into details as to what the movie was about, but I'd run the risk of dying if I had to retell it. Let me just sum it up in two words: pants-soakingly terrifying.

The movie came to an end, and all of us stared at the screen with petrified expressions.

"Please tell me it's over." Beast Boy whimpered as he poked his head out from behind the couch.

"I thought I was sick before..." Cyborg said, his face turning green.

Raven shook the fear off her face and slipped her hood on. The other Titans looked at each other and burst into laughter.

"Was I right or was I right?!" Beast Boy said.

"Thrilling, Beast Boy! It was wonderfully horrifying!"

"So, Raven, admit it. You were totally scared." Beast Boy said to Raven as she pulled her hood off.

"I don't do fear." Raven said.

* * *

Late in the night, I sat in my bed and stared at the ceiling. Any moment now, Raven's fears would manifest into creatures from the horror movie and terrorize the Titans. She would learn the hard way of dealing with her fears.

A bloodcurdling scream filled the Tower, and my skin prickled with chills. Even though I expected it, it didn't mean I was prepared for it.

I walked into the hallway at the same moment Raven did.

"Did you hear that?" I said.

"Yeah. Where did it come from?" Raven said.

I shrugged and shook my head; an obvious lie, but Raven seemed too nervous to notice. We ran into Ops, where the other Titans had already gathered.

"Who screamed?" Raven said.

"None of us did. It sounded like something from the movie. Did we leave the TV on?" Robin said.

"We did not." Starfire said. She held the movie case up and opened it. "The movie is right here, too."

The lights shut off.

"Okay... That was creepy..." Cyborg said.

Cyborg turned on his flashlight and scanned the area.

"The storm must've caused it. It probably tripped a circuit breaker." Robin said. A tentacle wrapped around Robin's shoulder. The others and I yelped. He swat the tentacle off. "Very funny, Beast Boy."

"Uh...?" Beast Boy said, who never left my side.

Robin turned around and came face-to-face with the monster from the movie. It reached up and ripped off its cloak, revealing its true body. At least a dozen tentacles were attached to its body, and at least 10 mouths chattered their black, razor-sharp, teeth. On the sides of its head were two more red eyes. It lifted the couch with one of its tentacles and tossed it to the side. With a piercing shriek, it swung a tentacle at us. We jumped out of the way.

The Titans tried to fight against the monster, but their attempts were futile; they ended up wrapped up in one of the monster's tentacles.

"Azarath... metrion... zin-!" Raven said, thrusting her hands towards the monster. No magic, however, was produced. She gasped and backed away. "My powers..."

Beast Boy transformed into an octopus and latched onto the monster's face. The others tried to pry themselves away. Raven ran towards the monster, but it knocked her back against the wall. The monster disappeared, and the Titans landed in a pile.

"Uh... What the heck just happened?" Cyborg said.

"Hello! Isn't it obvious?!" Beast Boy said, waving the movie case in our faces. "I _told_ you the movie's cursed! Watching it opened a portal to another dimension! The monster came through the portal, and now it's going to hunt us down and eat us!"

"Or... this must be Control Freak's doing. He probably escaped and came here to get his remote and get his revenge." Robin said.

"But what about my powers?" Raven said.

"If that remote can turn candy evil, who knows what else it can do?" Cyborg said.

"We need to get to the bottom of it. Split up and search the Tower." Robin said. The Titans headed for different doors.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Wait a minute!" I cried, bringing my friends to a stop. "Haven't you ever seen a horror movie before? Splitting up is the number one rule of what _not_ to do."

"She's right!" Beast Boy cried, clinging to Robin like a koala. "The monster will hunt us down, one-by-one, starting with the good-looking comic relief guy: _me_!"

"Enough, Beast Boy. The monster's not going to eat anybody." Robin said, prying Beast Boy off of him.

"He's right. There's nothing to be afraid of." Raven said. The room filled with white flashes of lightning.

* * *

Together, the six of us walked down the hallway. Cyborg led the way with his flashlight while the rest of us trailed behind.

"We've got nothing to worry about... right?" Beast Boy said, clinging to my arm.

"Um... ask me in the morning." I said, and Beast Boy's face paled.

" _Help me... Help me..._ " A child's voice echoed through the hallway, freezing us in our spots.

"This way." Robin said. The voice led us to Beast Boy's room.

" _Help me..._ " The voice came from the closet. Robin walked over and opened the door. He opened it, and a mountain of clothes burst from the small room and buried us. On top of the pile was a toy monkey that played tiny cymbals.

" _Help me, help me, help me count! One... two... three... four...!_ " the toy monkey chanted.

"Um... That's not mine." Beast Boy said with a sheepish blush. He took the monkey and threw it back into the closet.

After climbing out of the clothes pile, we left Beast Boy's room.

"Oooo, look out, y'all! Big, scary monkey!" Cyborg snickered.

"Yeah, Raven! You should've seen the look on your face!" Beast Boy said.

"You mean _this_ look?" Raven hissed as she scowled fiercely at Beast Boy.

"No... That's more angry than scared."

"I already told you; I don't get scared."

A roar from the dark hallway rumbled the ground. The monster from the movie emerged from the darkness and lunged at us.

"Titans, move!" Robin cried, and we sprinted down the hallway. The monsters' nails slid against the walls, the teeth-shattering noise adding to its terrifying roar.

We turned a sharp corner, and the Titans hurried through the nearest door. I looked over the edge of the pit of darkness. Robin grabbed Raven, Starfire grabbed Cyborg, and Beast Boy transformed into a crow. They pulled themselves out and back into the hallway.

"The monster's gone." I said.

"Then we are safe... for the moment." Starfire said.

"Okay, admit it. Don't even try to tell me that didn't scare y-AAH!" Beast Boy screamed as the tentacles of the monster wrapped around his body and yanked him down the hallway. He disappeared into the next room, and the door closed. Robin sprinted over and pried the door open, which led to the evidence room.

"Give me some light." Robin said. Cyborg turned on his flashlight and shined it into the room.

"What are we looking for?" Cyborg said.

"Something that shouldn't be in here."

We entered the evidence room. I walked past many different items used by villains, including one of Mad Mod's busts, the Puppet king himself, and one of Slade's masks. We stopped at the left-hand corner of the room, where Control Freak's remote rested on its pedestal.

"The remote's still here..." Robin said as he picked it up.

"Then how is the Control Freak able to conjure these monsters?" Starfire said.

"Control Freak's not the one behind all this." I said, looking directly at Raven.

"Why are you looking at me? Whoever is really behind this, we have no reason to be afraid." Raven said.

Robin turned to us. "Fear! It all makes sense now! The movie, the monsters, Raven's powers... If Control Freak isn't behind this, it has to be-"

A pair of glowing red eyes appeared behind Robin, and tentacles wrapped around his arms and mouth. Robin tried to pry the tentacles off, but they yanked him back. He began to phase through the wall. Starfire and Raven grabbed onto him, but the tentacles flicked them back. Cyborg and I grabbed his hands and tried to pull him out, but his grip slipped out of our fingers. The momentum knocked us to the ground.

"Robin!" Cyborg cried as he hurried back to the wall, but Robin was completely gone. He growled and punched the wall down. Clenching and releasing his fists to calm his anger, he turned back to us. "I don't suppose any of you know what he was going to say."

Starfire and Raven shook their heads.

* * *

We searched the Tower for Beast Boy and Robin, but there weren't in any of the places we searched.

"Robin? Beast Boy?" Starfire called as she used the light of a starbolt to search behind the kitchen counter.

"They aren't here. We've already looked here." Raven said.

"We've already looked everywhere." Cyborg said.

"Almost everywhere."

Another flash of lightning illuminated room, as well as Cyborg and Starfire's terrified expressions.

* * *

Cyborg opened the door to the basement. A long staircase descended into the darkness. Cyborg turned on his flashlight to light the way. We climbed down to the bottom of the stairs.

"It appears our friends are not here! Let us leave and see if they-" Starfire said, making her way back towards the stairs. I grabbed her arm and pulled her back over to my side.

"Nice try. We have to get to the bottom of this." Cyborg said.

Using Cyborg's flashlight and Starfire's starbolt, we ventured deeper into the darkness. Something skittered nearby, and Starfire yelped and threw her starbolt in the direction of it. The starbolt exploded.

"What is it?" Cyborg said.

"I-I saw something!" Starfire said.

Cyborg pressed the side of his head and scanned the floor. "Night vision scanners aren't picking up anything. Let's keep moving."

Starfire looked over her shoulder while Cyborg and Raven continued walking. I followed her line of sight and saw a flash of red scurry across the ground. Starfire screamed again and attacked the spot with her starbolts.

"Please, stop. There's nothing to be afraid of, all right? It's probably just a few rats." Raven said.

Starfire's face paled as she looked above us. "Those are not rats!"

We followed her trembling finger and saw a cluster of red-eyed rat monsters perched on a beam above us.

"Run! _Run_!" Cyborg cried, and we turned around and ran towards the staircase.

The rats surged towards us like a tsunami. Starfire tried to keep the rats at bay with her starbolts, which caused her to lag behind.

"Starfire, look out!" I cried halfway up the stairs.

The rats had climbed onto the beams above Starfire, and they jumped down and landed on her. She flailed around to shake them off, and she fell to the ground. The rats began to cover her. Frantically, Starfire shot starbolts at them, but they outnumbered her. She let out a bloodcurdling scream as the rats covered her. Cyborg lunged towards the pile of rats, but they vanished, along with Starfire.

"No..." Raven said.

"Let's go." I said, grabbing Raven's arm and pulling her towards the stairs.

"Wait! There may still be a way to save her!"

"If that thing gets us, nobody will be getting saved. We have to get out of here and get back with help." Cyborg said. He summoned his cannon and took the lead. We headed up the stairs and back into the hallway. "We'll get through this, all right? No need to be scared."

"For the last time... I am _not_ afraid." Raven said as she climbed up the stairs and down the hallway.

"And when are you finally going to admit that you are? Once the monster has taken all of us?" I said.

Raven turned back around. "What are you talking about?"

"I know why all of this is happening. It's because-"

Cyborg's flashlight turned off. I turned around, and he was no longer there. A mechanical shriek filled the hallway, and a black pterodactyl flew towards us. Raven and I ran down the hallway.

"The elevator!" Raven said as it came into view. Raven frantically pushed the button. The pterodactyl grew closer.

"Raven, any minute now!" I said, pressing my back against the elevator door.

"I'm trying!"

The door opened, and I tumbled back into it. Raven hurried inside. The doors closed, and the pterodactyl slammed into it, leaving a dent in the door.

The only light in the elevator were the fleeting openings that leaked moonlight into the window. Raven heaved a sigh of relief.

I looked at the ground and gasped as black liquid quickly filled the cramped space. I gasped in air as I submerged. The elevator door opened, sweeping me and Raven through the hallway and into Ops.

"This is all because you won't admit you're afraid, Raven. That movie terrified you, but because you refuse to say it did, the monsters were created through your bottled up emotions." I panted as I climbed to my feet, slipping slightly in the black liquid.

"And you think you're any different?" Raven said, shaking liquid off her hands.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You scold me for not admitting my fears while you do the same thing. If anyone's the hypocrite here, it's you."

"That's not true!"

There was a loud bang at the front door, and it groaned from trying to get open. We backed away from it. One of the side doors emitted a guttural roar, and the monster from the movie burst through the doorway. We ran to the other door, but a million pairs of red eyes fill chased away the darkness. The sea of monster rats filled the room. A few scurried onto my feet, and I violently shook them to fling them off. Raven and I climbed onto the coffee table. The monster from the movie slammed its hands into the table, and we lost our balance and fell to the floor. Raven pulled me to my feet, and we climbed onto the window sill.

I pressed my back against the glass. The monsters crept towards us. The glass turned black, and four, glowing, red eyes stared at us. A giant rat emerged from the window and grabbed me with its claws.

"Raven!" I cried, thrashing to try and break free as the rat lifted me into the air. The rat roared, its hot breath blowing my hair back, and gave me full view of its multiple sharp teeth.

"Azarath, metrion, _zinthos_!" The air filled with the black and white aesthetics of Raven's astral magic. The giant rat melted into the magic, and I fell to the ground.

I looked up and saw Raven lying on the ground, crackling with black energy. My friends hovered over her. I hopped down from the window sill and joined them.

"Are you okay?" Robin asked Raven.

"You're... all okay?" Raven said. Cyborg offered a hand to her, and she took it and stood up.

"It's like I told you. Your powers manifested your fears into those monsters, which is why you couldn't use them." I said. "When you finally accepted your fears, you gained your powers back."

"You mean Raven made all those freaky things happen by _accident_?" Beast Boy said.

"Uh... sorry?" Raven said.

Light gradually filled the room, and we looked out the window and to the rising sun. The light chased away the cloudy darkness.

Raven turned to me. "Sorry about calling you a hypocrite."

I waved my hand dismissively and smiled. "It's okay. In fact, I think you're right. I got frustrated with you because you wouldn't overcome your fears, when I've been doing the exact same. This episode, and seeing you muster up your courage, is just what I needed. If you have the strength to face off against monsters and demon rats, I've got no excuse."

Raven smiled, something strange yet pleasing to see.


	21. Date With Destiny

Climbing into the backseat of the T-Car, Cyborg revved it up and transported us into the heart of Jump City, where we got calls of someone stealing from a jewelry store.

But in this case, "someone" is really "some _thing_ ".

"What the _heck_ is _that_?!" Cyborg cried. Cyborg stopped the car, the headlights shining on Fang with jewelry tangled in his fingers. Severe chills rushed down my spine at the sight of the mutant- a boy with the body of a human and the head of an entire spider.

Seeing him in person, I knew I'd be having nightmares for the next couple of days.

Holding jewelry in one hand, Fang pulled out an energy gun and shot a purple ray of energy at us. Cyborg shifted the car into reverse and pulled us back. Using his four spider legs, Fang leaped into the air, onto the roof of the jewelry store, and scurried away.

Starfire, the closest to him, shot starbolts at Fang as he ran along the side of buildings. Next, Robin shot energy disks. Finally, Cyborg pulled out a heat-seeking missile and launched it at Fang. He dodged each of these attacks. Fang turned around and hocked a huge, spider-web loogie. It hit Beast Boy and attached him to the side of the building. He shot more at Starfire, but she dodged them. He created a wall of gooey web to try and stop Robin's motorcycle and the T-Car from advancing. Using his astral magic, Raven lifted the road up like a ramp, and we flew over the web wall.

Fang unleashed a rain of spider webs. One portion slathered across the T-Car's windshield and Cyborg pulled over. Another portion hit Starfire and glued her to the ground, but she used her starbolts to free herself and continue pursuing Fang.

"That is one freaky dude." Cyborg said, using the windshield wipers to get rid of the goo.

"You don't have to see the worst part of him." I said with a shudder.

We got out of the car and regrouped with Starfire, who carried Robin, and Robin, who had been paralyzed by Fang's venom.

"He is... okay?" Starfire said, setting Robin up.

"He will be. The venom's effect is only temporary." Cyborg said.

"He's getting... away! We have to... go after him!" Robin grunted as he tried to move. He tipped over, and Starfire caught him and straightened him.

"You mean _we_ have to go after him." Raven said. "You're in no condition to fight. You should go home and let the venom wear off."

"But-"

"Dude, we can handle it. The guy's got a spider for a head. He won't be hard to find." Beast Boy said.

* * *

Back at Titans' Tower, Starfire helped treat Robin's paralysis with Tamaranean acupuncture.

"Why is it that you came with us?" Robin said as he hung upside-down, Starfire holding onto his ankles.

"While the others have to deal with a vicious bug army, I want to be part of the hilarity that you have to go through." I said, leaning against the back of the couch with my arms crossed.

"What-?" Starfire let go of Robin and he landed on the ground.

I pulled out my communicator and contacted Raven. Starfire and Robin looked over my shoulder. "How's your search going?"

"We found something worse." Raven said while she, Cyborg, and Beast Boy stood on the bridge. She aimed the camera of the communicator away from her, and Robin sent the video onto the large TV screen for a bigger image. We saw a tsunami of giant moths flying towards them.

"Uh..." Cyborg said in the background. "We're gonna need backup."

"We're on our way." Robin said, and he and Starfire hurried towards the door.

The image turned into static and changed to the image of a giant, humanoid moth man.

"Don't bother." the moth man, Killer Moth said. The background lit up, revealing the silhouette of glass containers filled to the brim with moths wriggling and buzzing inside. "You'll only defeat a few of my children, but unless you want your city reduced to a moth-eaten wasteland, you'll do exactly as I say."

"What do you want?" Robin said.

"My demands are simple: the city will declare me ruler, the Teen Titans will surrender, and Robin... will take this lovely young lady to her junior prom."

" _Hi,_ Robbie-poo!" The image of a teenage girl with shoulder-length, blond hair and blue eyes took up one-third of the screen, and she waved flirtatiously.

I covered my mouth to stifle my laughter. Robin's eye twitched. "Um... I'm sorry, _what_?"

"Her name is Kitten, and you will take her to prom!" Killer Moth said, but I was too distracted by Kitten making kissing faces at Robin to feel threatened.

"I am... confused." Starfire said. "What is this 'prom' you speak of?"

"Um... We're going to need a moment." I said. I grabbed Robin and Starfire's arms and dragged them out of the room.

"So... Let me get this straight." Robin said. "That giant moth man is threatening to destroy the city with his bug army, and the only way to stop him... is if I take that crazy girl on a date?"

"That sums up this episode, yes." I said.

Robin scowled. "Stop smiling."

I bit my lip. "I'm not smiling. I'm _totally_ not enjoying this right now."

"So, this 'prom' is not some sort of earthly duel?" Starfire said.

"Sadly, no."

Starfire scowled. Robin pulled out his communicator.

"Cyborg, report. How bad is it?" he said.

"Take a look!" Cyborg said. The camera shifted to one of the moths that he struggled to keep from snacking on his face. It roared, showing off its teeth. "Does that answer your question?! If you're going to do something, you better do it soon!"

The call cut out. Robin glanced at me as I folded my arms and pointed to Kitten back in Ops as she fluttered her eyelids like a hummingbird's wings. Robin sighed.

"I'll be right back." he mumbled, slapping his communicator back onto his belt and stomping into Ops. I heard Kitten meow as the doors close, and I bit my tongue so hard it started bleeding.

"Why do you enjoy our friend's suffering?" Starfire said.

I cleared my throat. "Sorry, I can't help it. This episode always cracked me up." I glanced at Starfire. Now that I think about it, she's not a giant, fiery ball of jealousy at the moment. In fact, she's taking this whole thing rather well.

Robin stepped out of Ops and shuddered dramatically. "Okay, I sent the others to find out more about Killer Moth, Kitten, and how to stop the mutant insects. I want you two to help them out." Robin turned to me. "The sooner you tell them what's going on, the sooner I can break up with Kitten."

"You better go get ready. You don't want to keep your date waiting." I said. Robin's scowl deepened. "Oh, come on, at least _pretend_ to be excited."

"I would rather die." Robin walked away, leaving a trail of brooding behind him.

* * *

"Starfire, you're going to burn a line in the floor with all your pacing." I said, sitting cross-legged on her bed.

"I cannot help it. I feel uneasy about this situation." Starfire said.

"Are you worried about Robin?"

"Most definitely..."

I cupped my chin in my hand. "If only there was a way for us to keep an eye on him and his date..."

Starfire stopped her pacing and turned to me. "What do you mean?"

I stood up. "Starfire, how would you like to be my date to prom?"

Starfire grinned. "Robin did say to find more information about this Kitten..."

"We'll need the proper clothing to fit in."

Starfire clapped her hands. "How exciting! We must go immediately!" Starfire grabbed my arm and dragged me out the door.

* * *

The yacht where the junior prom was located sounded its horn, temporarily drowning out the bass-rich music. Boys and girls dressed in their best walked up the ramp and onto the yacht. At the bottom were two purple banners. The top one read, "JUNIOR", and the bottom read, "YOUR DATE WITH DESTINY".

 _How fitting._ I thought, since "Date With Destiny" was the title of this episode.

"Ready to crash a prom?" I said, tugging on the cap-sleeves of my red flare dress. I wiggled my toes anxiously inside my brown, calf-high boots. I fidgeted with my Teen Titans necklace. I glanced over at Starfire, who wore a long, shimmering, purple dress, white opera gloves, and her boots underneath. She held a white rose in her hands.

"Of course." Starfire said, and we walked towards the crowd.

The revving of Robin's motorcycle filled my ears as he pulled up next to the crowd. Dressed in a black and white tux, he climbed off the motorcycle, tugged at his collar, and mumbled to himself. Starfire tapped her finger against his shoulder, and he tensed and turned around.

"What are you doing here?!" Robin said in disbelief.

"I believe you have forgotten a ceremonial dead plant." Starfire said, pinning the white boutonniere on Robin's tuxedo.

"I told you to track down Killer Moth."

"The others are doing that just fine. We decided to come and learn more about Kitten." I said.

"You may require saving. This 'Kitten' is perhaps a form of ooze monster in disguise. She certainly is ugly like a monster, yes?" Starfire said.

Robin opened his mouth to respond, and I would've loved to hear it, but the honk of a car horn interrupted our conversation. A light pink limo pulled up, and Kitten emerged from it, dressed in a long, pink dress and pink heels that perfectly matched the long car. My eyes zeroed in on the white corsage pinned to her dress, which hid the remote that threatened to release the moth swarms cooped up in her house.

"Yoo-hoo, Robbie-poo!" Kitten called, waving in our direction.

Robin sighed. "On second thought, maybe you should stick around."

We watched from afar as Kitten talked loudly to attract the attention of the other prom attendees while Robin's cringe grew more and more obvious. He grabbed her elbow with an angry, forced smile, and led her up the ramp to the yacht.

"Come on." I whispered. Starfire nodded, and we hurried onto the yacht.

The decorations of the dance matched Kitten's outfit, and I wondered if she was in charge of the committee that put everything together. The tables were decorated with pink table cloths, pink and purple balloons, and pink flower centerpieces. Starfire and I hung around the food table and watched Robin and Kitten, who sat at a table across the way. Robin's arms were crossed tightly as he rocked his chair back and forth with a scowl, and Kitten sat across from him and stared at him with a dreamy smile.

Kitten stood up from her chair, knocking it to the ground, and walked over to Robin. She tugged at his arms, but she couldn't get him out of the chair. After another whispered conversation, Robin sighed in defeat and Kitten yanked him onto the dance floor.

"Oh, Robin, of course! I'd _love_ to dance with you!" Kitten giggled as she swung him around the dance floor.

"Are all youth occasions on your planet so... overbearing?" Starfire said.

"Oh, you have _no_ idea. You should see what prom is like in my world." I said, taking a sip of punch. I shuddered. "Actually, it's better that you're ignorant. Trust me."

After the song ended, Robin pulled away and tried to walk back to the table, but another slow song came on, and Kitten grabbed him and danced with him again. She laid her head against his chest, and Robin cringed and pulled out his communicator.

"See the flower on Kitten's dress?" I said.

"Yes. It is the only thing nice about her." Starfire hissed.

"Underneath that flower is the remote that will release Killer Moth's swarm. If we get it from her, she won't be a threat."

"But what if she presses the button before we acquire the remote?"

"Destroying it will stop it, as well as result in... an interesting side effect. On the bright side, it means we can to slap Kitten around."

Starfire smiled and turned back to Robin and Kitten. As the song continued to play, Kitten pulled away and gazed at Robin.

"Kiss me." she said, puckering her lips.

"Sorry, I don't like you that way." Robin said. He smirked. "As a matter of fact, I just don't like you."

" _What_?!"

Robin closed his communicator. "Killer Moth's being taken down as we speak. We're done here." He tucked it into his coat pocket and walked towards me and Starfire.

"No, we are not!" Kitten ripped off the flower. "Daddy's not calling the shots tonight, Robbie-poo! _I_ am!"

"Daddy?!" Robin said.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot to mention that." I said.

"Now, if you know what's good for you and your stupid city, you better pucker up!" Kitten grabbed Robin's coat and forced her lips closer to his face.

Robin shoved his hand against Kitten's face and pushed her back. "No thanks. I don't kiss lunatics." He grabbed at the remote, and they both engaged in a tug-of-war for possession of the remote. Robin yanked the remote away, making Kitten lose her balance, and he caught her in a dip.

In her upside-down view, Kitten gasped. "Fang?!"

Robin followed her line of sight, and his eyes widened at the sight of the mutant spider boy walking towards him. " _That's_ your boyfriend?!" He was too shocked to stop Kitten from taking back the remote.

"I forgot to mention that, too..." I said.

Fang swung his spider legs at Robin and knocked him away. Before he could get to Kitten, Starfire shot a starbolt at him.

"Are you all right, Robin?" Starfire said as he stood up.

Robin smiled and tore his tuxedo clean off, revealing his normal uniform underneath. "Never better."

"Fangy-poo! You really do care!" Kitten said, hurrying over to Fang as he stood up from the ruins of one of the tables.

"Let's never fight again, baby." Fang said. His spider legs surrounded her, each with different kinds of jewelry that he stole from stores the night before.

Kitten squealed and wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled away, and I covered my eyes to block out the image of the two freaks kissing. The sound, however, carved into my ears, and I gagged.

"I haven't felt this disgusted since I caught the Eranian measles." Starfire said. "Now may I engage in the butt-whooping?"

"Be my guest." I said, peeking through my hands to ensure the horror movie was over.

Starfire smiled, and in a burst of star energy, she burned her prom dress off, revealing her regular outfit underneath.

Fang shot a glob of his adhesive spider web, and it hit Starfire and glued her to the railing. He shot venom blasts at Robin, but he backflipped out of the way. The couple I saw at the punch bowl walked in front of Robin and got hit by the venom blast, freezing them in place.

I tapped on Kitten's shoulder, and she turned around. "Hi." I said, and I grabbed onto the remote and yanked. Kitten tugged back, and we spun around the room, a slow song playing in the background.

"Isn't this romantic?" Kitten hissed. She pried the remote out of my hands and shoved me. I stumbled back and crashed into the food table. Kitten rushed over, her manicured nails extended. I stood up and grabbed her wrists, struggling to keep her claws from my face. She grabbed my braid and yanked it, and I gasped as tears stung my eyes. With one hand entangled in my hair, Kitten used the other to push my head into the punchbowl. She bore her weight onto my back. I thrashed around as the pink liquid filled my nose and vision.

Kitten's body was lifted off of me, and I pulled my head out of the punch and gasped for air. I coughed as the juice burned my throat and dribbled out of my nose. My hair and dress were soaked. I turned and saw Starfire holding Kitten up in the air like she was bench-pressing her. She threw her into the giant chocolate cake at the end of the food table. Staring at the frosting and cake coating her body, Kitten climbed to her feet, seething at Starfire.

"You... ruined... my... _dress_!" she screeched as she pressed the button on the remote.

I gasped and quickly swiped my eyes with my arm to clear my vision. I reached down and pulled one of my energy pistols from my boot. I aimed it at Kitten and pulled the trigger. The laser cut through the air and hit the remote in her hands, destroying it on impact. Kitten gasped as she released the broken metal and wires. They piled at her feet.

"NOOO!" she screamed.

* * *

The police, as well as the other Titans, arrived minutes after contacting them, and they arrested Fang and Kitten. They struggled to throw a thrashing Kitten into the back of the truck. She spat out curses and swore for revenge on us as they shoved her inside and closed the doors.

"I thank you for defeating Kitten. I do wish I were the one who did it." Starfire said.

I chuckled as I shook out my sticky, punch-tinted hair. "You and me both." Starfire handed me a stack of napkins and a hairbrush. I accepted them and dried off my face and neck. I ran the hairbrush through my hair, wincing as it fought with my tangled locks. I could hear and feel the snapping of strands ripping from my scalp.

"You know, these guys are kind of cute when they're not all mutated and evil." Beast Boy said, holding one of the moth larva in his arms. He poked its stomach with his finger, and it cooed.

"Don't even think about it." Raven said.

I crouched down next to Beast Boy. "So, what are you going to name it?" I said, my voice low so only he could hear it.

"W-What?" he said.

I raised an eyebrow. "You're totally going to take that back with us. You can't hide anything from me."

Beast Boy blushed sheepishly and held up the larva. It writhed happily in the air. "I think I'm gonna call it... Silkie!"

I smiled and stroked Silkie's head, its slime sticking to my fingers. I'm already covered in fruit punch; a little slime isn't going to make anything worse. I stood up. "Good choice. At least you'll have a season or two before you get busted."

"This is a night I definitely don't want to remember." Robin said as he leaned against the yacht's railing.

"Are you sad because you're not going to have a second date?" I said, running my fingers through my smooth, damp hair. I braided it and picked the loose hairs off my dress.

Robin frowned. "All right, I get it. You can stop making fun of me."

"I'm just enjoying myself. What are you gonna do about it, _Robbie-poo_?"

 _"Ladies and gentlemen, it's the end of the night. We're sending you off with one more song. We hope you enjoyed this magical night, and we look forward to seeing you again next year!"_ the announcer called. Spotlights searched the stage.

Robin looked at me with a smirk. I tensed.

"You wouldn't dare." I said. "We both know you don't dance."

Robin grabbed my hand and pulled me onto the dance floor. "Consider us even."

* * *

I woke to my natural alarm clock, my hair crowding around my face. I stretched and let my arms flop to the sides. I took a huge whiff through my nose, and my sinuses were overwhelmed with a citrus-y smell. I sat up in bed and brought a handful of hair to my nose. The combination of fruit punch and slime attacked my nostrils, and my face crunched up.

 _Ew... I hope I never come into contact with Plasmus's slime. No amount of coconut-scented shampoo and 'shower fresh' deodorant will be able to cover that stench._

I glanced at the clock: 6:33 AM.

 _Maybe my mom will let me stay home for just one more day..._

Now, I know I'm just avoiding the issue and I'm trying to push back the time when I have to deal with her. I've been planning out my strategy for many hours these past couple of days. I've also been trying to channel the strength Raven portrayed at the end of Fear Itself from the previous episode.

After all, those monsters weren't real. Mine definitely is.


	22. Transformation

I turned the corner and headed down the hallway. Beast Boy, whimpering like a puppy, sprinted past me.

"Out of my way! I gotta pee!" he cried.

I walked over to the bathroom and knocked on the door. There was a quiet wince.

"This room of bathing is occupied! Please use a different one!" Starfire called.

"Starfire, it's me, Ciela." I said.

The door opened, and Starfire snagged my wrist and pulled me inside. She locked the door and turned to me, a green hat covering her forehead.

"Let me see it."

Starfire whimpered and slowly lifted the hat off. A large lump sprung out from her forehead.

"Ohhh, I fear it has gotten bigger!" Starfire said, poking at the lump.

"It's all right." I said, forcing down a gag as I grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand away from her face. "This is all a part of your growing up. You'll be fine after a couple of days."

"Then I am... normal?" A relieved smile filled Starfire's face, and she wrapped me in a bone-crushing hug. "Oh, how wonderful! Now I have no need to fret!"

There was another knock on the door. "Is everything all right in there?" Robin called from the other side.

Starfire gasped and stuffed the hat back onto her head.

"Um... sort of." I called. "That's not really dealing with it."

Starfire sighed.

* * *

Over the next couple of days, I watched Starfire continue to mutate. Tusks grew on her neck, her finger nails turned long, black and white, and I even watched her lap up a fly like a frog.

I leaned against her door. "Starfire, I told you that this is nothing to worry about."

"Then why is this worrying all that I feel?" Starfire said.

I sighed quietly. "Okay, I'll leave you be. See you later."

I stomped in place, pretending to walk down the hall, making my steps quieter to make it seem like I left. I stopped and leaned my ear against the door.

"I cannot have anyone see me this way." Starfire mumbled to herself. "They'll think me to be a horrible monster. What if they want to get rid of me? Oh... no one must see how hideous I have become."

My fingers tensed against the door as my heart deflated. How could Starfire think like that?

The sirens shrieked in the hallway, and the area flashed red. I gasped and scurried around the corner. A few moments later, Robin hurried up to Starfire's door.

"Starfire, trouble! We need to go!" Robin said.

"Please proceed! I will join you shortly!" Starfire said.

Robin jogged back down the hallway, and I emerged from the corner and walked to Starfire's door. I rested a hand on it for a moment before I hurried to the living room.

* * *

I jumped back, stumbling across the 10-yard line of the football field, and a large glob of purple goop splattered in front of me. A small drop hit the toe of my shoe.

"Hey, watch it! Do you know how much these cost?" I shouted at Plasmus, the giant, mutant ooze monster.

Robin pulled out his bo-staff and stabbed it into Plasmus's head. The bo-staff disappeared into the goop. Plasmus spat the bo-staff back out and grabbed Robin. He hurled him across the field, and he smacked into the goal post and fell to the ground.

Cyborg summoned his cannon ray and blasted a hole through Plasmus's head. It quickly reformed, and with a roar, he shot a column of goop that hit Cyborg. He landed a few feet away from Robin. He emerged from the goop and sneezed violently, shooting out purple goop from his nostrils. Plasmus laughed, which sounded like a raspy dinosaur.

While he laughed, Raven flew up behind Plasmus and used her magic to uproot sewage pipes from underneath the field and wrap them around Plasmus.

"Azarath, metrion-" Raven chanted, but Plasmus shoved goop into Raven's mouth to silence her, and he tossed her aside.

"All right, Cyborg, just like we rehearsed!" Beast Boy said as he ran towards him. He transformed into an armadillo and jumped into the air as he rolled up like a ball. Cyborg grabbed him, avoiding Plasmus's arms as he swung at him. He chucked Beast Boy before getting another face full of goop.

Beast Boy spiraled in the air. He turned into a rhino and dove towards Plasmus. Plasmus swiped his hand aside and knocked Beast Boy back and into the drinks table, dousing him in orange sports drink. He wiped the sports drink out of his face while his body was covered in goop.

I looked around at my friends, all covered with gunk. I took a deep breath and propped my sniper rifle into my arms.

 _Any moment now..._

Plasmus vomited goop at me, and I jumped out of the way. A barrage of starbolts hit Plasmus, showering him in bright green energy. Plasmus shrieked as he melted into a pile of purple ooze and slipped down into the sewage below.

"All right!" Cyborg cried.

"Nice work, Star... fire." Robin said as everyone turned around.

Starfire stood behind us dressed in a long, yellow raincoat, matching yellow rain boots, a green hat, blue oven mittens, and a red scarf over her clothes.

"Interesting fashion choices." Raven said.

"Starfire, you've been acting kind of strange lately. Is everything okay?" Robin stepped towards Starfire, and she stepped back with a whimper.

The ground rumbled, and we turned as purple goo exploded from the ground like a volcano. The ooze formed together to recreate Plasmus. This time, several pockets of green sewage lined his forehead and shoulders.

" _Ew_." Cyborg said.

"I thought it was impossible for him to get any uglier." Raven said.

"He's just a monster. And, like every other monster, he's got to go." Robin said. I sucked in a breath and snuck a glance at Starfire. She burrowed her face deeper into the scarf.

The Titans attacked again. Plasmus squirted sewage from his pockets and aimed at Cyborg. Cyborg moved out of the way, and the sewage hit Starfire, who stood behind Cyborg, like a radioactive tsunami. The sewage knocked Starfire's covering accessories off her body, and she sat on the ground, her mutations exposed. She looked at her giant, hairy feet and gasped.

The violence ceased, and the Titans and Plasmus stared at Starfire. I could imagine what must've been going on in Starfire's head: laughter from everyone within the city as they gazed upon her transformation-in-process. Starfire buried her face in her hands.

"I am sorry you had to look at me!" Starfire said, hugging her arms. "I have... got to go!" She picked up her feet and took off into the sky.

"Starfire!" I called, but she had already disappeared into the stars.

* * *

I climbed into my pod of the T-Sub. The lid of glass closed over me, and I buckled in, slid on my headphones, and turned my microphone on.

"Are we sure this thing is ready to fly?" Raven said, glancing behind us at the giant rockets attached to the submarine.

"No! The T-Sub was built for deep _sea_ , not deep _space_!" Cyborg said.

"I don't care. This is the only way we'll be able to go after Starfire." Robin said. He pressed a button, and the vehicle revved to life. "Main power, on!"

"Defensive systems, active." Raven said.

"Oxygen tanks at maximum." Beast Boy said.

"Fusion thrusters, ready to fire." Cyborg said.

"GPS, ready to tell you what to do." I said.

A hatch opened, and the T-Sub climbed out from underground and at the bottom of the rock that the Tower sat on.

"Titans, launch!"

The thrusters activated, blue fire spewing from the rockets. I sunk deeper into my seat as the T-Sub launched straight into the air, fast approaching the atmosphere.

"Told you she was ready to fly!" Cyborg said, his voice shaking from the bumpy ride. Raven mumbled under her breath.

We broke past the atmosphere and into space. The rockets broke off from the sub. Cyborg pressed a button, and the T-Sub's engines kicked to life and drove us deeper into the starry void.

"Where did Starfire go?" Robin said.

"Just keep driving. I'll let you know when we get there." I said. "We'll save a lot of time by not checking out every planet you guys originally go to. It'll save us a lot of close calls."

"Maybe you should tell a story to keep us entertained." Beast Boy said. "For example, what the heck _is_ going on with Starfire?"

"Starfire is going through her own Transformation. It's a part of the Tamaranean life cycle, and its symptoms are different for everyone who goes through it." I said. I gripped the steering wheel. "Starfire thinks that you guys now see her as a monster, and that's why she left. She... wanted to relieve people from having to look at her 'hideousness'."

"That's crazy! Like we would ever want to get rid of Star!" Cyborg said.

"I tried to tell her that, but... she didn't listen to me." I absentmindedly watched the planets pass by. "She was too overwhelmed by her own negative thoughts to see herself through others' eyes."

My friends remained silent, but I knew they all thought the same thing: _Sounds familiar, doesn't it?_

I cleared my throat. "Starfire's in trouble. There's an alien that followed her to... that planet! Over there!" I squeezed my finger against the glass, pointing to the silver, black, and purple planet at came into view. Cyborg turned on the turbo engines, and I had to shout over the roar. "During the last phase of her Transformation, Starfire turns into a chrysalis, and the alien that followed her eats chrysalises."

"Gross. Aliens get weirder by the minute." Beast Boy said.

"Says the boy with green skin." Raven said, and Beast Boy glared at her.

* * *

As soon as the T-Sub landed, I jumped out of my pod and took off into a run.

"This way!" I called, leading the Titans through the blue forest.

A giant, purple, man-eating plant sprung up from the shrubbery and roared, gnashing its green saliva coated, razor-sharp teeth. I skidded to a stop and jumped back as it rammed its gaping mouth into the ground, filling its mouth with dirt. I pulled out my energy pistols and transformed them into my energy sword. As it lifted its head and spat out the dirt, I swung the sword through its thick stem. The blade cut through the stem like hot butter, and the plant shrieked as its head crashed to the ground. Its roots shriveled up.

Swallowing a deep breath, I pushed myself to continue running. We broke through the trees and into a crystal cave. Light purple and blue crystals jutted from the ceiling and ground.

As we ran, I heard Starfire scream, coming from the direction we were heading. Her scream was clear at first, then it quickly muffled out. We saw a giant, Cironielian Chrysalis Eater hovering over the chrysalis that Starfire was trapped inside.

"Take care of the alien. I'll help Starfire." I said.

Robin pulled out a disc and threw it at the alien. It hit her arm and exploded, diverting her attention from Starfire. She swung her claws at Robin, and he leaped away from them.

I ran towards Starfire's chrysalis. Above me, I heard a roar. I looked up and stumbled to a stop as the Cironielian landed on top of Starfire's chrysalis, her legs covering it like a cage.

"Your friend belongs to me, now! You can have her back once I've finished digesting her!" the Cironielian hissed.

The Titans tried to lead the alien away from the chrysalis, but she remained planted on top of it. She flailed around, swinging her claws at the Titans to keep them away. Beast Boy lunged at the Cironielian, but she leaned back and grabbed him by the leg. Unhinging her jaw, she tried to take a bite out of Beast Boy, but he transformed into a turtle. Cyborg shot a ray at the alien, and she stumbled away from the chrysalis.

"Starfire, are you all right?" I said, kneeling next to the chrysalis.

"Ciela? Is that you?" Starfire's muffled voice called from inside the chrysalis.

"Ciela, look out!" I turned and gasped as the Cironielian lunged at me. Raven's astral magic encased me and Starfire's chrysalis, and she launched us a few feet away. The Cironielian struck her teeth into the ground. Cyborg picked up a boulder and hurled it at the back of the alien's head, catching her attention.

"I'll get you out of here, Starfire." I said. I turned my sword upside-down and stuck the tip of it into the top of the chrysalis. I carved a crack into the top and used my hands to try and pry the shell apart.

"No, please! You will not wish to see me this way. I am... most hideous." Starfire said. "I do not understand why you came to save me."

"We're your friends, Starfire. Why would we ever want to abandon you?" I said. I grunted and pried the chrysalis apart to see her face. "No matter what you may look like, we'll always be there for you. Besides," I grabbed a nearby crystal and held it up to her face so she could see her reflection- her normal, not-mutated, reflection, "you don't look hideous to me."

Starfire gasped and grabbed the crystal. She flew out of the chrysalis and stared at her reflection.

"I am normal!" she cried. A starbolt shot out of her eyes and ricocheted off the crystal and into the ceiling, cracking off small chunks. "Mostly..."

Robin and Beast Boy flew into the wall. Cyborg and Raven were trapped within the Cironielian's claws.

"Since you have stolen my meal, I shall devour you instead!" the alien hissed.

"Unhand my friends!" Starfire cried, shooting an eyebolt at the Cironielian. She dropped Cyborg and Raven and stumbled back. Starfire ambushed the alien with a rain of starbolts and eyebolts, her final eyebolt launching the alien out of the crystal cave, where it would be eaten by one of the man-eating plants.

"Whoa. Since when can your eyes do that?" Beast Boy said.

"Since just now?" Starfire said. She smiled. "Thank you all for coming to my rescue."

* * *

We climbed back into the T-Sub and reentered space, leaving the crazy, carnivorous planet.

"Ciela?" Starfire said through the headphones. "I hope you can forgive me for my behavior. I was naive and I believed that our friends would reject me because of my appearance."

I glanced at the dashboard. Starfire had turned off everyone else's headphones, and only ours had the symbols lit.

"Of course, Starfire. I know you were going through a lot. I understand how you feel." I said. "If you ever need to talk, know that me and our friends will always be here for you."

"Thank you, Ciela. I reciprocate those words to you, as well."

I smiled. "Thanks."

* * *

"Good morning, Ciela." my mom said as I hurried downstairs. "You're not here to try and negotiate with me again, are you?"

"No. I'm ready." I said, slinging my backpack over my shoulders. _No more hiding._


	23. Titan Rising

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **This story reached 10,000 views! It's growing up so fast! It's all 100% thanks to you guys. You're amazing!**

* * *

During first hour, I stared at my teacher's hand as he scribbled on the whiteboard. I absentmindedly watched the lines form into words, and the words form into sentences. The words flowing out of his mouth matched whatever was on the board, but I couldn't pay attention to either.

Come second hour, I repeatedly wiped my hands against my pants to get rid of the sweat it endlessly produced. When I stood up from my desk and gathered my stuff, my knees were slightly damp with my sweat.

The boys in my third hour, English, attempted to include me in their conversations. I participated half-heartedly, though on a regular day I would've led it.

Today was not a regular day, though.

I had prepared for lunch time, but nothing had happened. I was both relieved and even more nervous because I had to wait even longer.

Fourth hour, I chewed my pencil to a nub.

Fifth hour, my nails were next.

Sixth hour, I prayed wildly.

The final bell rang, and the other students raced to the door and were long gone by the time I exited. I walked down the hallway, switching between gripping my backpack straps until my knuckles turned white and flexing my fingers out to soothe their stiff muscles. The voices of those around me mushed together in my ears. I headed to my locker and entered the combination. I opened the door, meeting eyes with my reflection. Staring into my eyes, I found myself smiling.

 _Everything will be all right._

My locker door slammed shut, and I jumped back to avoid getting hit or caught in it.

"Hey, Fattela." Jane said, her arms crossed as she leaned against my locker. "I missed you today. I hope you weren't avoiding me."

I swallowed. "You're in my way."

"That's funny... I would assume people would most likely say that to you."

"I would repeat the things people say a lot about you, but my mother taught me to never say such words."

Jane's eyes widened and she stood up straight. "Excuse me?"

"Get out of my way. Don't make me repeat myself."

"The last time you tried to talk back to me, you found yourself in a rather messy situation." Jane said, looming over me. "I would advise you to at least try and be a little smarter."

Staring into her green snake eyes, my knees began to tremble. _How could I think I could do this?_ Yet I opened my mouth again. "You know what I don't get? I don't understand people who hate their lives enough to criticize everyone around, but not enough to fix their own." I wrung my hands in front of me. _What am I doing?!_

Jane scoffed and gave my shoulders a hard shove. I gasped and stumbled back a few steps before I tripped and fell to my butt.

"How dare you speak to me like that!" Jane snapped.

I winced and stood back onto my feet. A small slab of metal lightly tapped against my chest; my Teen Titans necklace. I reached up and clutched it in my hand. As the faces of my friends filled my mind, energy spread through my veins.

"I don't like it when my friends turn on me... and for no reason! You don't want to see me when I'm angry, Fattela. I'll make your life a living nightmare." Jane stomped towards me. "Just when I thought you couldn't get any more useless. Typical for someone as stupid and-!"

Jane reached out to grab me, but I intercepted, snagging her wrist. She reached with her other hand to try and free herself, but I grabbed it, too. I tightened my grip on her wrists and stared into her wild eyes.

"I'm done with your lies. I'm done with letting you trample all over me." I said, my voice low and calm. "My friends helped me see through your kind. You only do this because you're too insecure about yourself. All you want to do is suck me dry to feel better about yourself, then move on to someone else to continue your vicious cycle. No more; I'm ending it."

I threw Jane's arms down to her side and walked past her. I pulled my backpack off and returned to my locker, ready to open it again, but a hand dug into my hair and yanked me back. I yelped as tears prickled my eyes. I dropped my backpack.

"A very touching speech, I'll admit that. Good job, Fattela, you almost moved me to tears. Almost."

"Let... me... go!" I planted my hand on top of hers, the one gripping my hair, and I spun around and slammed my other palm into the crook of her elbow. Her elbow hit the locker, creating a loud clang, and her fingers loosened. She hissed and pulled her arm back, stumbling for a few steps. She regained her balance, reached out, and grabbed my Teen Titans charm. I snagged her wrist, digging into her skin with what little nails I had left, forcing her to let go, and reared my fist back.

In that instance, I noticed something flash in her eyes: fear.

 _STOP!_

I planted my foot against the ground, my fist hovering by my ear. Jane's wide eyes were fixated on my clenched fist. I loosened it, released her, and let my hands fall back to my sides.

"I'm not like you." I said. I picked up my backpack and slung it over my shoulders. I walked past Jane as she eyed me with intense ferocity, yet she didn't have the courage to act on it. "Goodbye, Jane."

I walked past her and down the hall. I reached the front doors of the school and pushed them open, the double doors separating like stage curtains as I walked into the warm air. Teenagers mingled outside while they waited for parents to pick them up. I headed straight for my mother's car, which was parked so I could make a quick getaway.

"How was school, Ciela?" Mom said as she shifted the gear to drive and pulled onto the road.

I laid my head against the hot headrest and closed my eyes. "I'll tell you after my heart stops racing."

* * *

~TPPOV~

Ciela laid in her bed, eyes closed and fast asleep. At 9:59 PM, a light began to pulsate from her closed laptop. A second later, the same light glowed from the charm on her necklace. The two lights glowed in harmony for a few more seconds before they dimmed and disappeared. At 10:00 PM, Ciela's darkened silhouette faded and vanished from her room.

* * *

~CIELA~

"All right! Last round!" Robin said, tossing the volleyball in his hands. The sun was setting behind him, and the sky matched its orange color. "This is the tiebreaker. Whoever gets this point is the winner!"

"Y'all are going down!" Cyborg said, standing with me and Starfire on the other side of the court.

"We'll see about that!" Beast Boy said, standing with Robin.

Starfire turned to Raven, who meditated at the edge of the roof and chanted quietly to herself. "You are certain you do not wish to join us?"

"For the sixth time, yes." Raven said, keeping her back turned to us.

"Get ready!" Robin tossed the ball into the air and served it over, the slap of his hand against the white, round surface echoing across the court.

"I got it!" Cyborg said, sprinting to the ball and passing it over the net.

Robin set the ball into the air. Beast Boy ran towards it and transformed into a gorilla.

"Starfire, fall way back!" I called over my shoulder. Starfire nodded and began to fly back.

Beast Boy leaped into the air and smashed his fist into the volleyball. It zoomed over mine and Cyborg's heads and spiraled towards Starfire. Her eyes glowed green as she gripped her hands together. She swung them like a baseball bat, rocketing the volleyball back towards us so fast that fire formed around it. Cyborg and I dropped to the ground to avoid getting our heads taken off. The volleyball sailed straight through the net, creating a large, smoking hole. Beast Boy reached out his arms and caught the volleyball, but the intense momentum sent him flying back into Robin, and they both tumbled to the ground. The ball rolled out of his arms and landed next to the court.

"Out of bounds! We win!" Cyborg cried, pumping his fist into the air.

"No fair! Ciela knew I would do that! That's cheating!" Beast Boy wheezed as he and Robin climbed back to their feet.

"You're just upset you lost!"

"That game sure was intense!" a voice said. "Mind if I play?"

The Titans and I turned towards the voice, and my friends gasped when they saw Terra standing on a hovering rock. She brought the rock onto the roof and hopped off, shaking her blond hair to cast it behind her shoulders. She wore a black, long-sleeved cropped top with a yellow T in a tiny yellow circle on the front, yellow shorts, and brown boots. She also wore brown leather gloves, a brown utility belt, and goggles around her neck.

"Terra!" Beast Boy and Starfire exclaimed, and they both broke into a run to get to her. Eyeing each other, they pushed and shoved in order to get to her first. Starfire, after shooting Beast Boy in the butt with her starbolts, reached Terra first and enveloped her in a spine-cracking hug.

"Oh, hello, my long-lost friend! I've missed you so!" Starfire cried.

"I... missed you, too, Starfire... You and your hugs." Terra winced. Starfire released her, and she stumbled back to catch her breath.

"Terra!" Beast Boy ran over to her, stopping short of throwing his arms around her. "Uh... H-How's it going?"

Terra threw her arms around his neck, and when she let go, Beast Boy swooned and collapsed to the ground.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite rock-and-roller!" Cyborg said, high-fiving Terra.

"It's good to see you again." Robin said, shaking her hand.

" _Good_?! Don't listen to him!" Beast Boy cried, shoving Robin out of the way. "It's awesome that you're here! I didn't think we'd ever see you again!"

"Yup, just super." Raven said. "Make sure everything's like you found it when you leave again."

"Actually, I don't plan on leaving again." Terra said, facing us. "I thought for a long time about your offer, and I accept it! I want to be a Teen Titan!"

My friends stared at Terra, dumbfounded. Terra's smile faded.

"I, uh, thought you'd be a little happier about that. Did you change your mind?"

"Of course not. There are just... some concerns."

"Like?"

"The last time you were here, you weren't exactly a master of your powers." I said, folding my arms. "You almost killed Beast Boy because of your recklessness."

"I forgave and forgot!" Beast Boy said, clamping a hand over my mouth. I scowled and pried it off.

"Why do you think I left? Robin said I needed to practice, and I've been doing just that since then!" Terra said. She pulled up her goggles and placed them over her blue eyes. "Check this out!"

Terra hopped onto a large rock, remaining crouched as her hands glowed yellow. She glided through the air on top of the rock, with several others following behind. In a roller coaster effect, the rocks went around in a loop-de-loop. Terra fell off the first rock and landed on the fourth one as it swept past her.

"Dude, she's great!" Beast Boy gushed.

"All she did was learn a few tricks. That doesn't mean she's any less dangerous." Raven said.

Terra carried herself across the lake, disturbing the surface as she zoomed over it. All four rocks flew in separate directions before Terra turned them back around and headed back to the Tower. As she picked up speed, so did the other rocks as they flew towards her. She jumped off the rocks as they swooped up, narrowly missing each other, and thrust her hands into the air. The rocks exploded, scattering like a firework.

"See? I can totally handle myself!" Terra said. The ground rumbled loudly and violently, and I stood in a wide position to avoid being thrown off my feet. We turned to Terra, eyeing her suspiciously. She blushed and shook her head quickly, throwing her hands in front of her face. "It wasn't me!"

We retreated back into the Tower and to the living room. Cyborg hurried to the computer and booted it up. He typed in a few keys and pulled up the map. Four red, rippling dots were marked on the map.

"There are small earthquakes all over the city." he said.

"They can't be natural." Terra said.

"That's because they're not earthquakes; they're a trail." Robin said. Two more red dots appeared, creating a candy cane-shaped constellation. "Something's moving underneath the surface of the city. We need to find out what it is. Titans, move!"

Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast Boy ran out of the room. Raven and Robin stopped after a few steps and faced Terra.

"Aren't you coming?" Robin said.

"Does this mean I'm a part of the team?" Terra said.

"It means we could use your help."

A wide smile spread across Terra's face, and she nodded and hurried to the door, passing through Raven and Robin. Raven stumbled back when Terra brushed past her, her dark eyes growing wide.

"Is everything all right?" Robin said, resting a hand on Raven's shoulder and snapping her out of her flash vision.

"I... don't know." Raven said. "Are you sure it's wise to let her join?"

"Not entirely, but everyone deserves a second chance." Robin said, and he ran out of the room.

I headed towards the door, pausing next to Raven. "You have every reason not to trust Terra." I said. She raised an eyebrow, and I turned to her with a small smile. "She was always my least favorite character."

* * *

Along the way, I told the Titans about the situation, making sure it was kept from Terra. The cause of the tremors is a giant mechanic worm that Slade created in his free time.

In the middle of the hustle and bustle of Jump City, the ground erupted from the underside as the giant worm drilled its way out, looming over the citizens. Some cars and buses driving down the street crashed into the chasm and dangled over the edge of darkness. The worm's drill head retracted back into its body and replaced it with its original head. Snapping its teeth, it dove down towards a large, occupied city bus. Raven wrapped her astral magic around the bus and pulled it back, and the worm drove its head into the ground. It lifted it up and focused its glowing red eyes on us.

Cyborg chucked a taxi at the worm's head, and the yellow vehicle exploded on impact. The worm rose high into the air with a roar and opened its narrow mouth, which was still the size of a van. It dove towards us.

Raven lifted her arms, ready to summon a barrier to protect us, but Terra shoved her out of the way.

"I got this!" she said, and she thrust her glowing hands up. Rocks jutted from the ground and slammed into the worm's chin, launching it up and onto its back. Beast Boy transformed into a woolly mammoth and rammed his tusks into the worm's side, throwing it into the wall. While he celebrated his achievement, the large glowing eye on the center of the worm's forehead launched a red laser at Beast Boy, knocking him into a building. It prepared to attack him again, but Terra hopped next to him and carried them away on top of a large rock.

Starfire threw a barrage of starbolts at the worm while dodging its laser attacks. On the ground, Cyborg attacked the base with his cannon ray.

"Good job, Terra." Robin said. "Now I need you to get me up to its face. Ciela, can you take out that thing's laser?"

I nodded and transformed my pistols into my sniper rifle. Terra created a floating, rock staircase that climbed up to the top of the worm. She summoned another large boulder.

"Need a lift?" Terra said.

I stared at the rock, then turned to Terra with a smile. "Thanks, but I have other traveling methods."

I raised my arm up, and Starfire swooped down and grabbed it, sweeping me into the air. I guided her to the rooftop of a building, and she dropped me off and returned to the worm to keep fighting it. No way would I accept help from Terra. She's already working for Slade. That's why she left- so she could train under him. He's probably told Terra all about me and my abilities; I couldn't let her get close to me. As far as I'm concerned, I don't think I'd ever give her the chance.

Robin climbed up the rocks and threw a cluster of smoke bombs into the worm's mouth. They exploded inside the worm's body, and it burped up a cloud of smoke.

Dropping to one knee, I propped my sniper rifle against my shoulder and aimed through the eyepiece. Focusing on the large, glowing eye, I pulled the trigger. The laser cut through the air and hit the worm's laser eye, shattering it. The worm roared and swung its head into the building I stood. I gasped as it swiped straight through the highest floor, right below my feet. The roof layer quivered as it broke apart and caved into the rest of the building. I sprinted to the edge and leaped off the side.

I landed hard on a rock, and I feared it was the ground. Pushing myself to sit up, I saw that it floated in the air, quickly descending back to the ground.

"Nice jump." Terra said, setting the rock back into the gaping hole where it came from. "Are you all right?"

"Yes." I said as I stood. "Thank you."

We regrouped in front of a large tunnel the worm drilled in order to escape. Robin's communicator beeped, and he plucked it from his belt and turned it on. His eyebrows knitted together and he gritted his teeth.

"Hello, Robin." Slade said, his face projected on the tiny screen. "I do hope I haven't called at a bad time."

"What are you planning?" Robin said.

"If you're so curious, why don't you come down here and find out?" Slade said. "Unless your little tattle-tale has something to say."

The video cut off, and Robin clutched the communicator tightly. He sighed and tucked it back onto his belt.

"Let's go." Robin said. "Whatever Slade's planning, it's down there and we can't let him get away with it."

We headed into the tunnel, using Cyborg's flashlight and Starfire's starbolt as light sources.

"This trail is exceedingly large. It is at least two plinthorgs." Starfire said, our voices echoing off the walls.

"What's that giant hunk of metal doing so deep below the earth?" Cyborg said.

"No clue, but it must be a part of Slade's plan." Robin said.

"What is your problem?" Terra hissed behind me as she walked beside Raven. "If I'm going to be a part of this team, whatever your grudge is, you're going to have to get over it!"

"You're _not_ a part of this team!" Raven snapped, and the two stopped. "And if you keep endangering my friends, you never will be. If I say something's too dangerous, take my word for it!"

Raven stomped ahead.

"Why does she hate me?" Terra whispered.

"To be honest, she kind of hates everybody." Beast Boy said.

I hurried to catch up to the others.

"I'm glad to have you on my side." I said to Raven. She didn't respond.

We entered a large cavern, but nothing was there. Robin pulled out his communicator and activated the sensor. It started beeping slowly, and as he moved around and waved the communicator around, the beeping increased. He stopped at one of the walls, and his communicator beeped quickly and wildly. Cyborg approached him.

"I'm picking up something from deep inside the rock." Robin said.

Cyborg activated his scanners. " _Way_ deep. Electronics... and a heartbeat."

"Let's dig down and see what's up." Terra said. She lifted her arms towards the wall, and her hands glowed yellow. The cavern rumbled, and we all stumbled to keep our balance.

"What did you do this time?" Raven said.

"That wasn't me!"

The ground behind them erupted, and the giant mechanical worm broke into the room, followed by two more. I recognized one of them with the shattered eye gem as the one from the city. The others readied themselves for battle, but the worms ignored us and dove into the earth, creating a large tunnel.

"Hey! Where are you going?!" Beast Boy called, his voice echoing into the cavern. "Last time I checked, the bad guys go after the good guys, right?"

"Those creatures must be after something that is not us." Starfire said.

"We gotta go after them!" Terra said.

"We should go after Slade." Raven said. "He's the one controlling them. If we take out the head, the minions will be powerless."

"We'll split up. Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire, you go after the worms." Robin said. "Ciela, Terra, and Raven, we're going after Slade."

"I don't see why she has to come with us. I can move earth just fine by myself." Terra said.

"No. Raven's powers are just as equal as yours in this moment. We need both of you to maneuver through this rock." A red dot showed up on the scanner of Robin's communicator. "I've got a signal. Let's move."

Extending their hands towards the rock, Raven and Terra used their powers to cut into the rock.

"You better pick up the pace if you want to keep up with me." Terra said.

"If _this_ is the best you can do, I'm not the one who'll need to keep up." Raven said. Terra scowled, and the two quickly broke through the rock and created a tunnel, already several feet in front of me and Robin.

Robin sighed. "Do things ever get better between those two?"

"You're asking as if I want Terra to stay." I said, walking ahead.

Robin raised an eyebrow and hurried to catch up. "Don't you want to?"

I sighed. "You guys know that if there's ever something you really need to know, I'll tell you the whole truth, right?"

"Of course. You haven't done anything to make us think otherwise."

"Trust me when I say that letting Terra into the group isn't a good idea. Underneath those bright, blue eyes, there's a deadly storm brewing. Raven's correct by being skeptical of her." I stopped and plucked my communicator from my belt. I turned it on. "Starfire, you need to get ahold of Cyborg and Beast Boy and head back to the Tower."

"What are you-?" Robin said. I held up my finger to shush him.

"Why?" Starfire said.

"That's where those worms are heading. You better get there, and fast." I closed my communicator and strapped it back onto my belt.

"Would you care to fill me in on today's adventures?" Robin said.

I nodded, and we continued walking down the tunnel. "Slade's big plan is to use the giant worm to sink Titans Tower. I'll keep an eye on Terra and Raven and try and prevent them from making things worse."

Robin nodded. We came to the end of the tunnel and into a large opening. Golden-colored rods overlapped on top of the stone, and a large platform rested in the center of the area. A computer sat in the middle of the platform. Above us, one section of the giant worm spun near the ceiling. As it spun, it shot thick, red lasers from its body and began to carve into the stone.

"We'll need to hack the computer to stop this thing." Robin said, typing away at the computer.

"Okay, but first..." I said, and I shoved his shoulders down, making him drop to his knees. Slade dove over the computer, his foot brushing past the top of our heads. He somersaulted and stood up. I pulled out my energy pistols and shot consecutively at Slade. He dodged them agilely and ran back towards us. Robin tossed an explosive disc at Slade. It exploded, filling the area with smoke. Slade emerged from the smoke and snagged my wrist.

"Hello, Ciela." he said, his masked face looming close to mine. "It's been a while since I've seen my favorite Titan."

"I would call you my favorite, but there are plenty of other villains that I would prefer."

Slade threw me down the pathway. I rolled out of the smoke and half-dangled over the edge of the narrow path. I gasped at the drop below, and I pulled myself back onto the surface and stood up. Slade walked towards me. I glanced over my shoulder at the elevator, and I ran towards it. I went inside and slammed a finger against the up button. The small, metal gate closed, and the elevator began its ascend. Slade picked up speed, going from a stroll to a sprint in seconds. He kicked himself up into the air and dove into the elevator. I threw myself to the side to avoid getting tackled.

"Good. Now we have a place to talk." Slade said, standing up.

"You've got nothing that I want to hear." I said. "This little ruse of yours is more than just trying to destroy the Titans' home. You want Terra to prove herself to my friends so she'll get accepted into the team. After all, that's one requirement you have for all of your apprentices- to be a part of the organization that you're trying so hard to destroy."

"Bravo, Ciela. I never doubted your ability for a second."

"You won't get away with this. I'll call my friends right now and tell them all about your connections with Terra."

"If you wish to, go right ahead." Slade said. "I just hope your friends can handle the truth."

"They'll get over it."

"I don't mean the Teen Titans. How do you think those in your world will react when they find out your whereabouts? If you tell this world the truth about Terra, what's to stop me from telling your world the truth about you?"

"Are you blackmailing me? Do you really think that people will believe you? You're nothing but a character on a show."

"Maybe not at first. But it's the little ounce of doubt that furrows into their brains that gets them started. Seconds comes the questions, and then comes the unquenchable desire for truth and justice. After all, things began to change the moment you came into the picture."

The elevator groaned, and I glanced outside the elevator to see the worm falling to the ground. Below, Terra and Raven used their powers to push the Tower back up.

"If you wish to continue residing peacefully in this world, I suggest you keep your mouth shut." Slade said. He dove out of the elevator. I ran to the gate and watched him plunge into the darkness below. I looked above me and gasped at the ceiling quickly drawing closer. I scrambled on top of the gate and pushed off, sailing through the air. The elevator crashed into the ceiling behind me. My sailing was for only a second before it quickly transitioned into a freefall.

A grappling hook shot past me and wrapped around a nearby pole. The rope tightened, and Robin flew up to greet me. Wrapping his arm around my waist, he yanked me from vertical to horizontal motion.

"You should really stop getting yourself into these types of predicaments." Robin said.

"How else am I going to keep you guys on your toes?" I said.

* * *

"We really appreciate your help with today, Terra." Robin said. Terra sat on the couch while everyone else surrounded her. Beast Boy and Starfire sat beside her while Starfire, Cyborg, and I stood behind the couch. Robin stood in front of us all. "Which is why I've come to a decision."

"You mean about me being on the team?" Terra said, straightening in her seat. "So... am I?"

Robin took a deep breath. "No."

"No?!" Beast Boy cried, jumping out of his seat. "What do you mean, no?! Terra's perfect for the team!"

"Why not?" Terra said.

"Like I said, you were very useful in stopping Slade's plan, but the last time you helped us, you ran away afterwards. You may be here to stay, but you need to really show us that you're willing to."

"Oh... okay."

"Are you crazy, Robin?! Of course Terra's proven herself! She's still here, after all!" Beast Boy said.

"I didn't ask for your opinion." Robin snapped. "I'd like Terra to be a part of this group as much as everyone else... Just not now." Robin turned to Terra. "For now, you'll be under probation. You can still help us out if we need it. We even arranged for you to stay here in your own room."

Terra smiled and jumped to her feet. "Don't worry, Robin. I'll do my absolute best. I'll prove that I belong here!"

Robin nodded. "I'm glad to hear that. Starfire will take you to your room."

"Yes! I cannot wait to show you your new living quarters!" Starfire cried, grasping Terra's arm and dragging her out of the room. "I say we celebrate with what you call a 'sleepover'!"

Terra giggled as she and Starfire rushed out of the room with Beast Boy tagging close behind.

"I... can't believe you didn't let her join." I said quietly, turning to Robin. "In the original episode, you did."

"I would have, but you intervened and told me about her." Robin said.

"Told you what?" Cyborg said, he and Raven approaching us.

"Terra's not all good as she says she is." Raven said, folding her arms.

"Terra? How could she be bad?"

The three Titans looked to me for an answer. I shifted my gaze between the three of them.

 _"If you tell this world the truth about Terra, what's to stop me from telling your world the truth about you?"_

"I can't really explain at the moment. Now that the ending is different, I may have to go any second." I said quickly. As I spoke, my vision started to grow fuzzy with spots of darkness. I glanced down at my body and saw it fading. "Good luck."


	24. Winner Take All

I watched the Titans take their turns with slapping cards onto the steadily building pile, each newly called one overpowering the previous one. Robin called out the last one, dominating the pile.

"I'm out of cards." Raven said, holding up her empty hands.

"Me, too." Beast Boy sighed and slumped back in his chair.

Starfire, holding a few cards, grinned and looked around. "May I... go the fish?"

Raven and Beast Boy glanced over at Starfire's cards.

"If I were you, I'd fold." Beast Boy said.

"That is good, yes?" Starfire said. Beast Boy and Raven shook their heads, and Starfire sighed and laid down her cards.

"Sorry about that, Starfire. I guess I'm just too good at this." Robin said, standing up and scooting the card pile closer to him.

"Not so fast, Bird Boy." Cyborg said, wiggling a single card in his hand. "I'm still playing."

"All right, then. Just promise you won't get angry when you lose."

The corner of Cyborg's mouth twitched amusingly, and I stood behind him and stared at the card in his hand. His thumb covered most of it, but I could still make out a large, flaming asteroid.

"You're totally luring him along." I whispered, and I covered my mouth to stifle a giggle.

Robin slammed his card onto the table. "Tornado!" he cried, leaning back into his chair with a smirk. "All right, Metal Gear. Just try and beat that."

Cyborg shrugged. "If you insist..." Cyborg jumped out of his chair and slapped his card onto the top of the pile. "Booyah! Meteor!"

"What?!"

"It's so beautiful..." Beast Boy said, wiping away a tear.

"So much for being good at this game! I'm the champion!" Cyborg gloated as he cabbage-patched and collected the heaping card pile.

"I want a rematch!" Robin cried, pounding his fists against the table.

"Sorry to break the news to you, man, but you don't have any cards."

Robin growled.

"Don't worry, Robin, you'll have your time to shine..." I said, glancing at the clock. "Right about..."

There were three consecutive flashes of light, and Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy disappeared from the table.

"Now." I said. I took the card pile and shuffled it back into a neat stack.

"Our friends! Where have they gone?" Starfire gasped.

"An alternate dimension. The three have to compete with other superhero teens in a rigged contest by a host that'll try to absorb all of them and gain their powers. They'll be back tomorrow."

"It will only be the four of us?" Starfire's eyes lit up, and she jumped out of her chair, the movement so rapid that her chair toppled over onto the ground. She slammed her hands against the table, making the wood quiver and the card pile fall off and scatter its contents across the ground. "I have conjured up a brilliant idea! With our fellow male Titans away, it will give the rest of us time to enjoy the company of one another! Friendship strengthening and bonding is in order!"

"Um... no thanks." Raven said. "Bonding is definitely the last thing I'd want to do with Terra."

Starfire's shoulders drooped. "Must you insist on this distrust? The Terra we know now is not the same one we first met. Not only have her powers changed, but I believe that she herself has changed as well. I desire for you to give her another chance."

I stood up. "That's a good idea, Starfire. I think this bonding thing will be fun."

Starfire grinned. "Wonderful! Let us tell Terra the good news!"

"You get a head start. I'll join you in a moment."

Starfire hurried out of the room. Raven folded her arms.

"Why are you doing this?" she said.

"Everyone except Starfire and Beast Boy knows about Terra's true nature. They're the closest she'll ever have to friends. I couldn't bear the burden of breaking the news to them." I said.

"So you're just going to let them find out for themselves?"

"I've got to save _some_ of the original plot... If they get angry at me, so be it. For now, I'll enjoy their happiness."

I exited the living room and made my way to the bottom floor. Exiting the Tower, I walked around the outskirts and to the training grounds.

"That sounds like a great idea. I'm in!" I heard Terra's voice as I drew nearer. I reached the large control panel and looked down at Starfire and Terra. Terra hopped off a large rock she sat on and let it crash to the ground. The ground rumbled mildly underneath me from the impact.

Starfire clapped her hands gleefully, and my heart deflated. How could Terra not see the genuine love and care from those around her? Did Slade force so much nonsense into her brain and lead her so far astray that he numbed her heart from knowing these things? Starfire turned and saw me, and I straightened up to seem cheerier.

"Come, my friends! Let us travel to the mall of shopping and eat unhealthy amounts of expensive and greasy, yet delicious foods!" Starfire said. She looped her arm through Terra's and hurried over to me. Looping her other arm through mine, we walked back to the Tower.

* * *

"Out of all the places to 'bond', she chose the busy, noisy, hot mall?" Raven said, leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms.

"Who doesn't like a little people-watching?" Terra said, watching a large man in a Hawaiian shirt walk by with a tray stuffed with food.

"I'd rather do that with some distance." Raven eyed the shrieking two-year-old a table over.

"I'm sure Starfire thought of this place with good intentions." I said. "After all, she and I came here last time, and it was pretty fun."

"I have returned with our meals!" Starfire said, approaching us with multiple trays of food lining her arms. Terra and I scrambled to place the trays onto the table. We divided the food to the correct owner, with Terra and Starfire competing for the most.

"I bet I can eat all of my food faster than you." Terra said, grabbing a fork.

"Perhaps it would be fair to tell you that all nine of my stomachs are empty." Starfire said with a glint in her eyes.

The two girls dove into their food, swallowing mouthful after mouthful of whatever they saw on their tray. Raven and I watched the two in horror as they diminished their piles of hamburgers, hot dogs, pizza, and fries. A squirt of mustard landed on my cheek, and I flinched and wiped it off with a napkin.

"I think I'll just get this to-go." I said, pushing away my tray of a cheeseburger and soda.

The contest lasted at least a minute or two. Starfire and Terra slumped back in their chairs, their bellies full and bloated. They sighed contently.

"I think that's a draw." Terra said, picking food out of her teeth with a toothpick.

"Agreed. You battled honorably." Starfire said. A burp ripped out of her mouth, so powerful that it blew our hair back. Starfire covered her mouth and blushed. "Pardon me."

Immediately, Terra answered with another loud, wet burp. Both of them looked at each other and broke out into a flurry of giggles. I couldn't help but smile at their joy.

Starfire wiped away the tears streaming down her face and stood up. "Excuse me while I depart to the room of bathing." she said.

"I'll come with you." I said, and we both stood up and headed to the bathroom, dodging the rampaging shoppers and squeezing through airtight food court lines. We entered the nearly pristine bathroom and to the sinks to wash our hands.

"Tell me, Ciela," Starfire said, pumping soap into her hands, "how has your world fared you?"

"Actually... pretty good." I said, running my hands underneath the cold water. "I spent a long time trying to rid myself of my demons, and I think I finally conquered the biggest one of all."

"You speak of the girl from your world, yes?"

"Yes. Jane's her name." I dried my hands and turned to Starfire with a smile. "Now you've got the full-fledged Ciela."

"I am glad to hear that. I much prefer this Ciela."

"Me, too."

We left the bathroom and regrouped with Terra and Raven. We walked side-by-side through the mall, passing by more citizens going in and out of stores and conversing on benches.

"So you're the newest Titan member?" Terra said, walking alongside me. "How long have you been a part of the team?"

"Um..." Since time in this world flowed differently than in my world, I couldn't say a mere few weeks; it wouldn't make sense.

"It's been about seven months." Raven said on the other side of Terra.

I raised my eyebrows. _That long?_ Thinking back to when the show was first made, perhaps she inadvertently referred to the time from the release date of episode four, when I became a Teen Titan, to now. It's strange to think that seven months have gone by in just a little over three weeks.

"That must be so great." Terra said. "I can't wait until I become a Teen Titan. It'll be so much fun!"

"Agreed! Perhaps after some time, Robin will change his mind." Starfire said.

Raven and I glanced at each other.

* * *

"Many thanks for joining me yesterday. I thoroughly enjoyed every moment!" Starfire said as we gathered around the dining table for breakfast.

"As much as it makes me uncomfortable to admit it," Raven said, "it wasn't half bad."

"You know, I haven't seen any of the guys since yesterday. Where _are_ they, anyways?" Terra said.

"Not sure, but they'll be back soon." I said.

Immediately following my words, there were bright flashes of light. Terra, Raven, and Starfire disappeared and their spots were replaced by Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy.

"Uh... I need a nap." Beast Boy said, standing up and leaving the room.

"Ooh, waffles!" Cyborg said, retreating to the kitchen and stacking multiple on a plate.

"Where are the girls?" Robin said.

"They're about to do the same things you three just did. It's a shame the Master of Games didn't deem me worthy to compete in his tournament." I said. I snorted. "Of course, I don't have much to offer, power-wise."

"No offense, but I doubt you'd get far."

I scowled. "What, you think I'm inept to take on a bunch of crazy, super powered people? Have you seen the giant bazooka that I carry around?"

"I never said you were inept... although you could do a little bit better in training."

"You better watch your words, Bird Boy. By the end of this show, you'll be flat on your back after I've finished kicking your butt."

"I'd pay to see that." Cyborg called over his shoulder. Robin rolled his eyes underneath his mask while I laughed.


	25. Betrayal

The side of a power plant exploded, and several of Slade's robot commandos trailed out. One of them carried a large, cylinder item. Pulling out a birdarang, Robin threw it at one of the robots. It smashed into the side of its face, knocking off that half of its mask. After its recoil, it glared at us, loose wires dangling from its motherboard. The birdarang flew back to us, and Robin reached out and caught it. When we caught all the robots' attention, Terra unleashed a pile of floating rocks at them, knocking many to the ground and grinding them into the dirt.

"Titans, go!" Robin cried, and the others rushed towards the robots.

"Are you sure it was a good idea to bring Terra along?" I said, pulling out an energy pistol and shooting one robot in the chest. It pierced clean through, leaving a hole in its center, and it short-circuited and collapsed. "You're giving the others false hopes that she'll make this team."

"Considering you haven't even told me _why_ Terra is a bad idea, this is as best as I could manage. I've just been going off of you saying that she's a big no-no. Besides, Beast Boy almost had a heart attack when I said she couldn't join. I'd rather not imagine what he'd do if I shooed her away completely."

I watched Raven toss a two-ton rock at Terra, and she directed it at a cluster of robots. They scattered in different directions as the rock hit the ground and rumbled like an earthquake. One robot pulled out a circular gun and shot multiple lightning bolt-shaped lasers at Raven. She summoned a shield with her astral magic, but it still knocked her back. Another robot turned on its rocket shoes and shot down the rock Terra shoot on, knocking her off her feet and to the ground.

Two robots approached her, but Beast Boy came to her aid. As a giant gorilla, he roared and beat his hairy fists against his chest. He thrust one fist into one of the robots, knocking it back to the ground. The other rushed towards him, but he grabbed it and ripped it in half. He tossed the two pieces aside, swept Terra into his arms bridal-style, and transformed back into his human self.

"Probably that." I said.

"Yo!" Cyborg called over his shoulder as he tangoed with a robot. "How about we cut the chitchat and focus more on the butt-kicking?!"

Robin pulled out his bo-staff and sprinted towards a small group of robot commandos. He leaped into the air and knocked the staff into one, sending it back into its buddies. A few commandos approached me. I pulled out my other energy pistol and smashed the barrels together. A long, silver blade shot out, accidentally snipping off a few loose hairs around my face. I gripped the handle and charged towards the robots. Blindly taking a swing, I sliced off the arm of one robot that had a gun aimed at me. I scooped the gun into one hand, the other holding my sword. Another robot lunged at me, and I thrust my sword into its chest. It slumped over, weighing heavily on top of me. With a grunt I shoved the robot off my blade and away. I heard the click of a camera, and I turned to see a third robot remaining motionless. One of its eyes, usually blank white, was red, and it narrowed like the lens of a camera snapping a picture. With a scowl, I punched it in the cheek, gripping the circular gun like brass knuckles. I pulled the trigger, and the lasers burst through the robot's head, shattering it into pieces of shrapnel.

I glanced around at my friends as they finished fighting the rest of the robot commandos. They all must've had their photo shoots during the action as well, which would be sent to Slade so he could gather more information, with special help from...

"Good job, Ciela." Terra said, appearing beside me. "You're really good at fighting. No wonder you became a Teen Titan."

"Thanks, but I had a lot more to offer that allowed me to join." I said. _Like trust, loyalty, and not siding with the enemy._

* * *

Sitting back in her seat after inhaling the last piece of pizza, Terra patted her stomach and smiled.

"Thanks again for all you've done for me." Terra said. "You've all really made me feel at home."

"No problem!" Beast Boy said. "With the way you've been handling yourself, you'll be a member of this team in no time! Right, Robin?"

"There is this thing you've yet to grasp called patience, Beast Boy." Robin said, nonchalantly taking a drink from a soda can. An animated vein pulsed on Beast Boy's forehead for a brief second.

With a yawn, Cyborg stood up from the dining table and stretched. He walked over to the wall next to the door and a small, hand-shaped panel slid out. He pressed his hand against it and the lights went out.

"I don't know about you, but like this Tower, I'm powering down. Goodnight." Cyborg said, stifling another yawn as he left the room.

"It would be best for us all to sleep well tonight." Starfire said. "We have all battled vigorously today."

"Right. We've stopped Slade's plans for today, but starting bright and early tomorrow, we'll investigate what he may be up to next." Robin said.

The others filed out of the room until Terra and I were left.

"Well... Goodnight." Terra said, heading towards the door.

"Terra." I said. She stopped after a few steps, a bigger distance between us, and turned around. I folded my arms. "I think we both know the real reason why you didn't make this team."

"Uh, yeah. Robin said I have to prove myself worthy before I can hope to join. Thanks for the constant reminder, parole officer."

I walked past her. "You're lousy at playing charades. When you email the Tower's security codes to Slade, tell him I said hello." I paused at the double doors as they slid open, feeling Terra's stare on the back of my head. "After all, "Betrayal" is today's theme."

* * *

Marching up to the slate gray door, I forced it open. I looked around at the mountains of clothing piled up in the corners of the room. Their rancid odor overwhelmed my nostrils, and I cringed and breathed through my mouth. Glancing through the mirror at me, Beast Boy shrieked like a child and whirled around.

"What are you doing up so late?" Beast Boy said, recovering from his lost of manliness points.

"There's no way I'm going to be sleeping at all in this episode." I said. "I don't think you should go out with Terra tonight."

"What? Were you eavesdropping earlier?"

"I don't care about your failed attempt at asking her out." I took another step into his room, and the door closed behind me. "Robin said Terra would have to wait until she became a Teen Titan, but the truth is, she'll never be one of us."

"What? How could Robin not let Terra join?"

"Because I told him to." I took a deep breath. "I didn't want to tell you this, but you need to know the truth about your geokinetic friend."

Beast Boy scowled. "I don't want to hear it. I know what's really going on."

"Oh? And what's that?"

"You're jealous."

I stared at him bewilderingly. " _What_? I think your ego is showing. You need to listen-"

"Save it. I don't want to hear it. You need to move on, because I like Terra."

"Where did this sudden arrogance come from?" I said. _Wait. This is_ Beast Boy _I'm talking about._ "You really think I'm jealous of a backstabbing two-timer who is, right now, plotting with the enemy in order to break in here while you're gone and almost snuff out your friends?!"

"Enough, Ciela! I'm sick of your lies!" Beast Boy snapped. I set my jaw and clenched my fist. If we spoke on the training grounds instead of his clothes-and-pizza littered room, I would already have thrown the first punch. Out of all the things any of the Teen Titans could say to me, accusing me of being a liar was like a butcher knife through the heart.

"Um..." a voice murmured outside the window. We turned and saw Terra hovering on a rock outside. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Uh... How long have you been there?" Beast Boy said.

"Just in time to see Ms. Trigger Happy almost lob one at you." Terra said. "Wanna go out?"

"Really? But you said you couldn't."

"I can now." Terra offered a hand to Beast Boy and helped him onto the rock. Beast Boy looked back and we exchanged glares for a few seconds before Terra drove the rock away from the Tower and into the black horizon.

I sprinted out of Beast Boy's room and down the hallway. Arriving at Cyborg's door, I opened it and ran into his room. Asleep in his bed, which was a thin slab of metal that looking like something scientists use to conduct experiments on people, Cyborg's snores rattled my eardrums. I hurried over to him and yanked the charger attached to his chest. His eyes snapped open, and he sat up straight.

"What the-?!" he cried. His eyes landed on me, and he scowled. "It's the middle of the night!"

"A perfect time for Slade to invade the Tower." I said.

"Say _what_?"

I hurried back to his door and palmed the emergency alarm button next to it. The room and hallways blazed red as ear-splitting sirens sounded. I hurried down the hallway, Cyborg trailing behind me. While Terra and Beast Boy were out, Slade would unleash his army of robot commandos on the Tower. The other Titans would have to fight for their lives while Beast Boy was out sharing pie with the girl who was the main accomplice to this plan.

At the door leading into the living room, I skidded to a stop and motioned Cyborg to do the same. I drew my pistols and Cyborg drew his cannon ray. On the count of three, we burst into the door, weapons aimed. The lights turned on.

However, there was no one in the room.

"What?" I gasped.

"Oh, yeah... Slade's definitely been here. Heaven forbid he helped himself to a late-night snack." Cyborg mumbled.

"What's going on?" Robin said as he, Starfire, and Raven entered the room, all frazzled from being woken up.

"No, no, no... How is this possible?" I said. "Slade was supposed to send an army of his robot commandos to the Tower after Terra sent him the security codes! They should be here!"

"Why would Terra do such a thing?" Starfire said, her eyes wide. Robin, Raven, and I shared a look between each other.

"Maybe you just dreamed that up." Raven said.

I inhaled sharply. "No! Why would I lie about that?!" It dawned on me. "Slade must've not gone through with it. He knew I would warn you guys about it, so why not make me look like a fool while his apprentice is out..."

I shoved my energy pistols back into their holsters and walked quickly towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Robin said.

"I'm going after Beast Boy and Terra. They're not the only ones that went with them on their date." I said.

"Halt! Explain to me why you believe Terra has done such terrible things!" Starfire said.

"Robin will explain what he can to you." I turned to Raven. "Will you come with me?"

Raven nodded.

* * *

Our first stop was a diner on the outskirts of Jump City.

"Excuse me," I said, to the waitress at the counter, an old lady with light pink hair piled into a tall, beehive bun. "Has a girl named Terra stopped by here recently?"

"Terra? Sure. She and a friend of hers were just here a little while ago. They only stayed for a few minutes before she dragged out that weird green boy." the waitress said.

"They were here, all right." Raven said, crouching down and picking up a communicator- Beast Boy's communicator.

"Thank you, ma'am." Raven and I left the diner. "This is the last place they'd be before heading to the amusement park. That's where Slade makes his appearance, but..."

Slade changed his mind about the robot commandos invading Titans Tower; he _changed_ the plot. Of course, this leads to being my fault. After all, this change didn't begin until I became a part of this show. Who knows if Slade is even at the amusement park?

Raven created a platform from her astral magic underneath our feet and lifted us back into the air. We sailed over the bright lights of Jump City, despite being the wee hours of the morning, and to the amusement park clear on the other side. The dimming lights flickering from the booths paled in comparison to the bustling city behind us, and my eyes struggled to adjust to the harsh contrast. My vision cleared when we entered, just in time for layers of dust to cover my face and body. The entire carnival was consumed, and the ground beneath us rumbled for a few seconds. Coughing the dirt out of my lungs, I blinked to clear the tears and dust out of my eyes. The thick haze began to subside and we saw the "Big Wheel" Ferris wheel toppled over, a deep fissure in the earth that only Terra could cause.

"They went in there." I said, pointing to the House of Mirrors.

Raven and I ran inside. I expected a place like this to be filled with distorted mirrors with a different, oddly-shaped reflection in each one. This one, however, had normal mirrors that ran beside you.

"Beast Boy!" I called, cupping my hands over my mouth.

"This way." Raven said, and I followed her through the mirrored corridor.

"Terra! Where are you?!" We heard Beast's Boy voice as we drew closer. We came to a large, circular room with mirrors instead of walls, and each showcased Slade's reflection. He saw me and Raven approaching him. "What are you doing here?!"

"How else would Ciela be able to finally tell you what you've been running away from all this time?" Slade said, his reflections hiding the real villain.

"Stop lying to me!" Beast Boy stomped towards me and gripped my shoulders. "Tell me it's not true!"

I gulped at his ferocious glare. I couldn't dare to pry myself away from his vice grasp in fear of also ripping my arms out of their sockets. I looked away without a word, but that was all he needed to get his answer.

"No..." Beast Boy's eyes shook as he stumbled back. "How... How could Terra do something like this?!"

"How could she not? I offered her something none of you Teen Titans could ever touch- control." Slade said. "Why do you think she spent all her time running away? The incredible power she contains must be harnessed; in her amateur hands, this young girl left a trail of desolation in her wake. Under the proper training, I have helped her realize her potential."

The Slade reflections disappeared, replaced by Beast Boy's. He turned a full circle, looking at his horrified expression, before he finally stopped and locked eyes with Terra. She stood close in front of Slade and several feet from us. Beast Boy shifted his gaze to Slade, his eyes filled with a murderous rage, and he transformed into a tiger and charged towards them. Terra ducked out of the way, allowing Beast Boy a clear passage as he lunged at Slade, his claws digging into the armor around his collar bone. Slade threw Beast Boy over his shoulder and took out a circular gun, similar to the ones each of his robot commandos has. As Beast Boy climbed to his feet, he pulled the trigger, launching a laser into Beast Boy's stomach. With a painful groan, Beast Boy collapsed to the ground.

"I didn't say you could hurt him! He's my friend!" Terra said, a mighty scowl on her face as her hands glowed yellow. I clenched my fist; here we go again with the indecisiveness.

"Poor, naive, little girl. You don't have any friends." Slade said.

Raven extended out her hand and enveloped Slade in her magic. As she lifted him into the air, I watched Terra run away yet again. Thrusting her arms to the side, she tossed Slade into a mirror. He disappeared behind the sprinkle of falling glass and into the darkness. I hurried to Beast Boy's side and helped him sit up.

"Are you all right?" I said.

"I... I don't know..." Beast Boy said. He winced and climbed to his feet. "Where did Terra go?"

"Into the next room."

Beast Boy nodded, and the three of us headed into the next room. Faint whimpering echoed off the mirrors, and Terra knelt in the center of circular room identical to the previous one. Raven and I stayed back as Beast Boy approached Terra. She heard his footsteps growing closer and she lifted her head. Parts of her blond hair fell in front of the left side of her face and tears stained her cheeks.

"Why, Terra? Why did you choose to side with Slade?" Beast Boy said.

Terra staggered to her feet. "He... He promised he could help me. He said could show me a better way."

"A better way to, what, use your powers for evil? Turn against those who cared about you?! Were you ordered to like me? Were your feelings just pretend?"

"No! You know me better than anyone else I've ever met. And you... you promised we would always be friends no matter what. No matter what I've done, you'd still be there for me... right?" Terra approached Beast Boy. She reached out to touch him, but he backed away.

"That was before I found out it was a promise built on a foundation of lies. You mean _nothing_ to me." Beast Boy said, turning his back towards her. Terra dropped her hand back to her side, her blue eyes shaking in despair. "Goodbye, Terra."

Terra took a few steps back and returned to Slade's side.

"Until next time, Titans. I hope you'll enjoy my farewell present." Slade said before he and Terra disappeared into the darkness.

The mirrors around us shattered simultaneously, filling my ears with the shrill rain of glass shards falling to the ground. Regaining my focus, I gasped when I saw the army of robot commandos that had emerged from the mounds of broken glass. The ones in the front row drew their energy guns and pointed them at us.

 _Slade never changed his plan... He just relocated._

"Hang on." Raven said, grasping mine and Beast Boy's arms. Her eyes glowed pure white and her magic encased us in the shape of a raven. It lifted us through the ceiling, out of the House of Mirrors, and back to Titans Tower. It still stood, pristinely as ever, especially compared to how it should've been if it were the original episode. Raven's magic brought us to the rocky shore and faded.

"Thanks... for being there for me..." Beast Boy said wearily. "And... I'm sorry I didn't listen to you..."

Beast Boy trudged up the rocks and into the Tower. Holding my arms, I walked inside with Raven and to the living room, where the others were. The Tower looked nice on the outside, but the turmoil lingering inside was as thick as black tar.

"How did things go?" Cyborg said.

"Worse than I thought..." I said.

"You were right to advise us not to trust her." Starfire said.

"We may have not trusted her completely, but we did enough to let her into our home. It gave her time to study us- our flaws, our weaknesses- and report them to Slade." Raven said. "We thought he was dangerous before, but now he has the power to really do some damage."

"That doesn't matter. When he strikes again, we'll be ready for whatever he has in store." Robin said. He hesitated. "How's Beast Boy?"

I shook my head. I swore I could hear his agonizing puppy whimpers bleeding through the walls as he clutched the special heart-shaped container he made for Terra only a few hours ago.

Thank goodness this season is almost over.


	26. Fractured

Cyborg swerved the car out of the way as a streetlamp fell in our path and nearly crushed the hood. I heard the crinkling of the glass light bulbs being crushed underneath the tires.

"Great, now I'm gonna have to check the tires when we get back." Cyborg mumbled, focusing past the rain-drenched windshield and the wipers frantically trying to dry them up.

"Right. Because a giant piece of rubber is the biggest issue at the moment." Raven said from the backseat. Cyborg glared at her through the rearview mirror.

"Speaking of rubber, Robin sure did leave us in the dust. I wonder if he's caught up with Johnny Rancid." I said.

"Whoa!" Cyborg swerved the car again as a black motorcycle with red circuitry zoomed past us, nearly grazing the side of the car. Johnny Rancid, a punk with hulking muscles, cackled. He had spiky black hair hidden underneath his black motorcycle helmet, black eyes, and he wore a black tank top to show off the black tattoos painted on his arms, black pants, black combat boots, and black fingerless biker gloves. I wondered if Raven admired his sense of fashion.

The car began to spiral as it slid across the slippery road. I gripped the side of the door as my vision spun with the car. It came to a stop, and I lurched from the lack of momentum.

"Ugh..." I groaned as I opened the car door and crawled out. The rain quickly soaked into my clothes and hair. Coincidentally, the car stopped in a perfect parallel parking situation. I had always seen those on TV, but the crazy circumstances usually leading up to them made me glad they didn't happen in real life.

Another motorcycle skidded to a stop next to the T-Car, this time it was Robin's.

"Come with me. I could use your help against Johnny." Robin said.

"I'm not exactly in the right mood to hop back onto a vehicle." I said.

"Come on!" Robin tossed another motorcycle helmet to me, and I flinched and fumbled with it. It was the same pattern as his, red with a yellow R in a black circle on top of the forehead. "He's getting away!"

I sighed in defeat and slipped the helmet on. I climbed onto the R-Cycle and gripped Robin's shoulders. He revved up and we sped down the street. I lurched backward and one of my hands released their grip. Frantically grabbing for something, I snagged Robin's cape and yanked it back.

"Hey, watch it!" Robin choked.

"Sorry." The rain splattered against the glass of the visor, blurring my vision. "I don't suppose these things come with wipers, do they?"

"No, because I never really find myself in these types of high-speed chases."

"Says the guy who uses the car of a young couple to ramp over a brick wall."

"How about we focus on what's going on _now_?"

Robin picked up speed. We saw Johnny Rancid's motorcycle coming into view. He glanced behind and noticed us getting closer. He extended his energy pistol, a small, silver energy pistol that heavily contrasted the rest of his appearance, and aimed for the wheels of the R-Cycle. Robin swerved the vehicle back and forth, dodging the lasers and inching closer. The two motorcycles cruised side-by-side. Johnny aimed his gun at Robin's head. I pulled out my own and fired back. The laser hit Johnny's hand, and he hissed and dropped his gun. Robin rammed the R-Cycle into Johnny's.

"Not bad, Bird Boy. Your girlfriend's got good aim!" Johnny called over the thundering rain.

"Girlfriend? Please. How can I be with a person when I don't even know what half of his face looks like?" I said.

"Seriously?! Right now?!" Robin said.

Johnny pulled away for a brief moment before ramming back into the R-Cycle. The steering wheel slipped from his hands. Robin tried to gain control, but it toppled over. I yelped as I flew through the air, registering what was happening a split-second before my body hit the ground for the first time. My left ankle made contact first, and a sickening crack filled my ears, followed by my skin scratching against the concrete. I tumbled three times before I finished on the sidewalk. Hot pain traveled from my ankle to the rest of my body, and I screamed. For a brief moment, I feared my tumble severed me, but glancing down my leg, I was still whole.

"Aw, did the little girl get a boo-boo?" Johnny cackled as he revved up his motorcycle and drove away.

I was in too much pain to respond with nothing but a sob. My ankle _really_ hurt. My tears heated up the inside of my helmet, and I ripped it off to allow the rain to cool my face down. Robin laid near the R-Cycle with only a few scratches on his elbows. That is, for now he would only suffer from these minor injuries. He crawled to his feet and approached me.

"Are you all right?" Robin said, crouching at my side. "Where does it hurt?"

I pointed a shaking finger to my ankle. Robin tried to grip my ankle, but I was met with another blast of excruciating pain. I screamed, harshly straining vocal cords, and Robin backed away.

"Sorry."

"Go deal with Johnny." I said between deep breaths. "I'll call Cyborg and have him take me back to the Tower."

Robin hesitated, but seeing how I wouldn't accept any other option, he sighed and climbed back onto the R-Cycle. I winced from the relentless downpour. I tried to push myself up into an alleyway to shelter myself from the elements, but I was punished with more pain. I pulled out my communicator and dialed for the T-Car.

* * *

My tango against Johnny Rancid rewarded me with a thick, white cast that engulfed my foot, save my toes to allow them to breathe, and extended up to just below my knee. I slumped down on the couch and stared at my twitching toes. A large blue pillow propped my leg on the coffee table. Raven did her best with patching me up before moving on to Robin, who injured his right arm after plunging the R-Cycle into the bridge while pursuing Johnny.

"Both of your injuries have been reduced to fractures, but you're going to have to wear those casts for the next few weeks." Raven said, lifted her glowing hand from Robin's bounded arm. Robin grumbled underneath his breath, mostly blaming himself for his injury.

"Give it a rest, Robin." I said, folding my arms. "You don't gain anything good from wallowing around like this."

"Yeah, man. Stop kicking yourself." Cyborg said. I shot him a glare and he shrunk back. "Sorry. Bad choice of words."

Robin sighed and stood up. "Fine. You guys can go deal with Johnny Rancid. After all, I'd probably just mess everything up again." He walked over to the end of the coffee table and reached for the TV remote. He stopped mid-reach and uttered a painful cry. He grabbed the sides of his head as a large bump formed on his forehead, similar to Starfire when she underwent her Transformation. This one, however, flew off of Robin's forehead and hit the ground, forming into a different person.

"Hooray! I made it!" the high-pitched boy cried. Dressed exactly like Robin, save the R on his chest was lower-cased instead of capitalized, the two-foot-tall boy stood proud with his hands on his hips and his cape billowing in the nonexistent wind. He looked around the room at us and waved. "Hi, everybody!"

"What the...?" Cyborg said, his jaw dropped past his chin.

"Who are _you_?" Robin said.

"What do you mean, who am I? I'm you, silly!" the boy said.

"...What? You're not me. _I'm_ me!"

Cyborg activated the scanners on his arms and analyzed Robin and the small boy. The window flashed "MATCH" in big, red words alongside with a twirling blue DNA helix.

"You've got to be kidding me..."

We watched the boy run around the room. His high-pitched giggled filled our ears wherever he went. First, he dug through the cupboards and tossed out all their contents onto the floor. After that, he watched the front door open and close in bubbly fascination. He scurried over to the couch.

"Whoa, there." I said, grabbing the boy before he could sink his buck teeth into the couch. I held him out as far from me as I could. "Care to tell my friends more about yourself?"

"Sure!" the boy wriggled out of my grasp and floated around Robin. "I'm Robin from another universe! I traveled here all the way from Dimension 49/8. My name is... Nosyarg Kcid!"

"Welcome to our universe, small, amusing doppelganger!" Starfire said, engulfing the tiny Robin in her arms.

"Uh... Maybe we'd all be better off calling you 'Larry'." Beast Boy said.

" _Yay_! My name is Larry!" Larry changed the letter on his chest to an L using his magic finger. He bounced around the room as he chanted his new name repeatedly.

"This is officially the weirdest thing I've ever seen." Raven said. "What was that thing you just did?"

"Oh, you mean this? It's my magic finger! It bends the rules of reality." Larry activated his magic finger again, and a big ball of light pulsed at the tip of his index finger. "I bend the rules so I can watch Robin fight baddies and crime from all the way in my universe. But when Robin got hurt, I thought, 'Now it's my turn to be the hero!' So I came all the way over here to help Robin! I goofed up on the way, and I ended up inside his noggin."

"All this talk of alternate dimensions is making my brain hurt." Beast Boy grumbled, rubbing his temples.

"At least he saved me the trouble of trying to explain all of this to you." I said.

"Now that Larry is here, let's fix up that arm of yours!" Larry flew over to Robin and pointed his magic finger at his arm. It turned into a hockey stick. "Oops..."

Before Robin could beat up Larry with his new arm, the sirens blared and the room filled with flashing red lights. Cyborg hurried over to the computer and checked the scanners.

"It's Johnny Rancid." he said.

Robin glanced at his hockey stick arm and sighed. "Just go."

The other four Titans nodded and left the room. Robin flopped down next to me with a grumpy expression and turned on the TV. While he flipped through channels, Larry used his magic finger to change his arm into other objects. After having it go through being a fish head, an accordion, and an elephant's trunk, Larry finally changed it back into the bundled-up, fractured arm.

"Okay, I think I got the hang of this!" Larry said. "This time I'll make it all better!"

"How about we just let it heal on its own?" Robin said, leaning away from Larry's glowing index finger.

"Okay..."

"Hey, Larry, do you think you can do anything about my leg?" I said, gesturing to my injury.

"Sure!" Larry cracked his knuckles and aimed his finger at my leg. The white plaster was replaced by a black boot cast. "Ta-daaa! Now you can walk around a little!"

"Thanks."

"Hey, Robin! Wanna check up on the Titans and see how they're doing?"

"No, thanks. I'm sure they're fine." Robin said, focusing on the scrolling channels.

"Wanna go for a run?"

"No."

"Don't you wanna alphabetize your crime files? Polish your birdarangs? Iron your cape?" As Larry spoke, the items piled on top of Robin. Robin stood up and kicked the pile off him, scattering folders and birdarangs across the couch and floor.

"No, no, and _no_!"

"Just let me fix your arm. Pleeeease?"

"No!"

"You'll feel a lot better!"

"Get away from me!"

"But I can help!"

The two wrestled with one another.

"Careful, Robin!" I called.

Too late to respond accordingly, Robin shoved his boot into Larry's face, hurling the small boy into the air. He landed face-first, and the ground around him cracked like ice. Larry sat up and examined his magic finger, which was bent and sputtered sparks.

"Larry, what did you do?!" Robin said warily. The cracks spread across the floor and up the walls.

A few flashes of light filled my vision and I felt weightless. However, the sky looked like a little kid colored it in. I looked underneath me and saw the ground... but it was several hundreds of feet below. Robin and Larry began their freefall a few seconds before me with a flurry of screams. As the ground approached us quickly, I saw the four Titans below. The entire city looked like a picture from a children's coloring book. Our screams reached their ears, but Robin and Larry crashed before they registered what was going on. Beast Boy broke their fall. Before I hit the ground, Starfire reached out her arms and caught me.

"We're still alive! Hooray!" Larry cried.

"Great..." Robin said, gesturing to the red and yellow, hand-drawn buildings around us. "Now you can explain what the heck is going on."

"You know how my magic finger can bend reality? Well, uh, you see... When you threw me, it sort of... broke."

"You _broke_ reality?!"

"No, Robin, you did." I said. " _You_ broke reality."

"Larry, fix this!"

"I can't. My magic finger is busted." Larry said, lifting up his sparking finger. "Now we're both broken!"

Robin growled and approached the rest of us. "Raven, fix this!" he said, shoving Larry into his face.

Raven, however, lacked a mouth when Beast Boy ripped hers off in order for him to speak. His mouth is who-knows-where. Raven reached up and ripped Cyborg's mouth off, slapping it onto her own face.

"Not a good idea. If I mixed my powers with his, it could destroy the dimension's boundaries and destroy all existence." Raven said with Cyborg's voice.

"Who cares about boundaries? How are we going to get my mouth back?!" Beast Boy said with Raven's voice.

"No need to panic! Robin will save the day!" Larry said, latching onto Robin's arm.

"What makes you think _I_ can do all of this? I'm still trying to process all of this crazy mumbo-jumbo!" Robin said.

Cyborg ripped off Starfire's mouth. "Well, somebody better come up with a plan real soon as to how we're gonna deal with this mess!" The four Titans switched back to their own mouths, leaving Beast Boy literally speechless. "Let's get to Titans Tower."

* * *

Our exciting journey to Titans Tower was delayed in order to avoid a giant, fire-breathing dinosaur from crushing us. We ran frantically through the towns- well, everyone else ran frantically. Starfire carried me the entire time. We hopped onto a boat and set sail for the Tower, distancing ourselves from the dinosaur, but a few moments later, it sprung a hole and we sunk into the water. A giant whale engulfed us and spat us out at the shores leading up to the Tower. Black storm clouds churned above us, and a large beam of light, the source of all this mayhem, shot out into the clouds from the Tower.

"We're here! Now we can save the universe!" Larry clapped.

While Beast Boy beat the water out of his ears, he looked and saw his mouth on a nearby rock. He peeled it off and placed it back onto his face.

"Congratulations, Beast Boy! You have recaptured your mouth!" Starfire said.

"I think you put it on backwards." Raven said, her hair standing straight up. A fish wriggled in the middle.

Beast Boy tried to speak, but his words were backwards. We tried to enter through the front door, but it wouldn't let us in, so we flew up to the roof. The large beam of light pulsed.

"Anybody got any idea to how we close this thing?" Cyborg said.

"You don't!" We looked and saw Johnny Rancid standing on top of a large warehouse crate. "You've seen what this thing did to the entire town. Imagine what would happen if it belonged to a single person- me!"

"Don't do it, Johnny!" I said.

"And who are you to stop me?" Johnny took a running start, pushed himself off the crate, and dove into the beam of light. It changed from white to red, and the city's theme changed from a children's daydream to an adult's nightmare. The dark clouds surrounding only the Tower spread and engulfed the blue sky. The color scheme was only black, brown, and dark yellow. Johnny stepped out of the energy. His hair, eyes, and tattoos glowed red, and he wore only his jeans, combat boots, and biker gloves. "The city's mine, now!"

He pulled out two hook-shaped guns and shot lasers at Robin. Cyborg tackled him out of the way. Johnny lifted his hands up as red, electric energy formed his black and red motorcycle. He climbed onto it and drove off the roof and into the sky, leaving red, flame-shaped energy in his wake. Cyborg launched his hand into the air. It latched onto the back of the motorcycle. Johnny used his gun to cut the rope, and Cyborg plunged into the water. Starfire set me down onto the roof and she, Raven, and Beast Boy flew after Johnny. From the point, I saw a barrage of Starfire's starbolts rain down on Johnny, but none of them hit him. Beast Boy and Raven were knocked into the ocean, and Starfire was captured by red chains of energy and carried up past the clouds.

"All right! Now it's our turn!" Larry said. "Come on, Robin, let's go!"

Robin stared out into the gloomy city. A large explosion illuminated beyond the first layer of buildings and smoke rose up, matching the clouds in the sky. "I can't."

"What do you mean you can't? You're Robin! You can stop the bad guys!"

"Look at me!" Robin shoved his injured arm into Larry's face. "Does this look like I can do anything?! If I go out there, all I'll do is mess up again!"

"What good will it bring to anyone if you think like that? This isn't the Robin that I've grown up with my whole life. The real one would do whatever it takes to stop evil and make everything right. He wouldn't let something as stupid as an injured arm keep him from doing what he needs to do." I said. I smirked. "I guess we're reversing roles today."

"We all mess up. Heck, I mess up a _lot_ , but I keep trying." Larry said. "That's why you're my hero, Robin. No matter what, you always try. Isn't that what's most important?"

Robin looked back out into the distance. More smokestacks rose up from the city. He looked back at Larry with a smile.

"All right. You're convinced me." Robin said. "The three of us will take down Johnny Rancid."

" _Yaaay_! Robin, Ciela, and Larry are here to save the day!" Larry cried, backflipping in the air. "What's the plan?"

Robin turned to me. "Do you think you can aim from this far away?"

I raised an eyebrow and pulled out my energy pistols. I brought them together and transformed them into my bazooka rifle. I looked through the eye scope. "It's a little blurry. Do you think you can bring me in a little closer?"

"All right. Larry, let's head inside. My R-Cycle needs some patching up."

"Hooray! We're gonna stop the bad guy!" Larry cheered.

* * *

" _Are you ready, Ciela?_ " said Robin's voice from my communicator.

"Yup. Just say the word." I said, propping my rifle against the ledge while I laid on my stomach.

Robin and Larry rode out on the R-Cycle towards Johnny Rancid. After a few moments of them facing each other, probably to exchange banter, Johnny started to chase Robin and Larry around. I watched the pursuit through my eye scope. Johnny shot red energy lasers at the R-Cycle, but Robin managed to swerve out of the way despite steering with one hand. Robin threw a birdarang behind him, and it flew past Johnny. The birdarang circled back around and sliced through his hook-shaped gun, cutting it in half. Johnny drove up next to Robin and slammed his motorcycle into the R-Cycle. He shoved a handful of crackling red energy into Robin's face. Larry used his magic finger to cover Johnny's hair with daisies. While Johnny patted the flowers out, Robin shoved his foot into his face. Johnny's motorcycle swerved away, allowing Robin to drive a few feet ahead. He circled the R-Cycle back around and drove towards the building I stood on. Johnny snapped out of his daze and drove after Robin and Larry.

"You think I'm gonna let a stupid, little kid like you defeat me?!" I heard Johnny call.

" _Now!_ " Robin cried. Through my eye scope, he was right in front of Johnny. Nevertheless, I pulled the trigger. A large laser burst from the muzzle, cut through the air, and zoomed towards Robin. At the last possible moment, Robin swerved out of the way. There was too little time for Johnny to react, and the laser hit his motorcycle and exploded.

Johnny landed on the ground, the force so great that it created a crater. He was back to his normal self.

" _Nice job, Ciela._ " Robin said.

"Glad I could help." I said.

"Yaaaay _! We saved the day! We're heroes!_ " Larry cried.

"Now, how about you work your magic and fix this place?"

" _Okay!_ "

There was a flash of light that engulfed my vision. When it subsided, I looked up and saw the blue sky. Below me were man-made buildings and car horns rather than dinosaur roars. I sighed in relief.

* * *

When my alarm sounded, I sat up and threw off my bed covers. My left leg was no longer bundled up in a boot cast. I swung my legs over and onto the ground. Carefully, I pressed weight into my feet and stood up.

There was no more unbearable pain. My ankle was a little sore, but at least it functioned properly.

 _I guess injuries from the Teen Titans world don't carry over completely to my world. That'll come in handy... but hopefully nothing as bad as or worse than a broken ankle will happen to me while I'm in the show._

I glanced over at my laptop, and a shudder rushed down my spine.

 _Of course, I can't really keep that promise. Especially when the season finale begins tomorrow. Oh, boy... I can't wait to find out what happens..._


	27. Aftershock (Part 1)

I stared at my computer screen with a scowl as I scrolled down the page. In honor of this season finale marking the end of Terra and Slade's tyranny, I'm making sure I enter these next two episodes prepared. Slade said he knew everything about Terra; it's about time that I had that knowledge myself.

And let me tell you, the Terra in this TV show is a lot less crazy than her comic book counterpart. Nevertheless, she was still dangerous. I knew those elements of insanity were still inside her, and I didn't want Slade to have any chance of unleashing that.

It was an understatement to say that I was scared about this season finale; I'm terrified. Possibly to the point of being sick, maybe. After all, Terra would try and kill all of the Titans in the first part. Of course, they survive and they fight back in the second part... but that was in the original show. The finale of season one and the reasons behind the events were different because I entered the show. Slade knew about me and my knowledge. He _changed_ the plot of the episode a few days ago. Could he possibly change the season finale's outcome? Would it be... as he had intended?

A shudder crawled down my spine, and I swiveled my chair around and away from my computer.

* * *

"Ciela! Are you there?" Beast Boy's fists pounded rhythmically against my door. "We're all going out to eat. You up for it?"

I climbed out of my bed and grabbed my belt. I clipped it on and examined my energy pistols. I turned off the safety and watched the red technology light up as my fingers brushed across the trigger, ensuring they would be ready to fire in case I needed them.

"Sure." I said. I opened the door and greeted Beast Boy and his wide smile. This finale would take its toll on him the most; after all, the girl he liked would attempt to murder him.

"I've been coming up with some great jokes that I want to tell the others. Wanna hear a sneak preview?" Beast Boy said as we walked down the hall.

"Um..." I chuckled and patted Beast Boy's shoulder. "I'd rather be amused along with everyone else."

* * *

Squished in the back seat between Starfire and Beast Boy, we drove through the streets of Jump City. Beast Boy told his jokes, but I only laughed because of how terribly bad they were.

"Okay, okay, okay. How about this one..." Beast Boy said. "How does a train eat? It goes 'chew, chew'!"

" _Ugh_..." Robin and Cyborg groaned from the front of the car.

"Unless you want me to push you in front of a train, I suggest you stop making these horrible jokes." Raven mumbled as she stared out the window.

"Oh, come on! That was my best joke!" Beast Boy said.

"Then I suggest you don't take up comedy."

Cyborg snickered from the driver's seat. I looked forward and watched the light turn from red to green. A chill ran down my spine as the car moved forward.

"Stop!" I cried, gripping the back of Cyborg's seat. Cyborg slammed his foot against the brake pedal. The tires screeched from the abrupt lack of motion. We all lurched forward. Being clipped into the same seatbelt as Starfire restricted my movement, and it dug into my stomach, painfully forcing some air out of my lungs.

A boulder the size of a minivan flew out from the adjacent street, tumbling over the spot where the T-Car would've been. The Titans drew a collective gasp as their eyes followed the rock until it rolled to a stop.

"Oh, no..." Beast Boy whispered, his green skin paling. We piled out of the car and turned to the source. "Terra?"

Dressed in silver armor, a Slade symbol on her chestplate, and a nasty smile curled on her lips, Terra watched all of us.

"Hey, guys." she said. "Miss me?"

She thrust her arms at us as her hands glowed yellow. The small fragments of rock that broke off of the large boulder lifted into the air and zoomed towards us like arrows. We fled from the T-Car. The small rocks rammed into the vehicle, leaving deep gashes and dents in the surface, shattering the cars, and slashing holes into the tires. As I ran from the T-Car, one of the rocks zipped in front of me, narrowly missing my stomach.

"Hey, watch it!" I called, pulling out my energy pistols. "You almost hit me!"

"I know... What a shame." Terra said. "Next time, I'll make sure I don't miss!"

She pounded her fists into the ground, and a deep fissure traveled towards us. The ground split and opened wide.

"Titans, go!" Robin cried before a pillar of rock shot up from the ground, hit him, and sent him flying into the air.

The Titans rushed towards Terra. Terra threw a rock at them, nailing Starfire. Cyborg summoned his cannon ray and shot at the rock Terra flew around on. A portion of it cracked off, and Terra scurried onto the bigger piece. She threw the smaller piece, hitting Cyborg and sending him tumbling across the asphalt. Beast Boy flew over to Terra as a crow, transformed into himself, and hopped onto the rock. Terra threw a punch at him; he dodged it.

"Stop it, Terra! Why are you doing this?!" he cried.

"Consider this the coping stage of our breakup." Terra said. She thrust her fist at Beast Boy again, hitting him in the cheek. Beast Boy fell off the rock. Starfire caught him before he landed.

Terra backflipped off her floating rock, freeing it from her control and allowing it to crash to the ground, and approached Robin, who lay groaning on the ground. More rocks floated near Terra, and she lifted them into the air and they hovered over Robin. Raven used her astral magic to lift up a rock and hold it above Terra.

"Don't even think about it." Raven growled.

Terra snorted. "That's cute."

Terra thrust her hand up and freed the rock from Raven's magic. She hurled the rock at Raven, hitting her and sending her flying. With this opening, Robin climbed to his feet and shoved his foot into Terra's cheek. She cried out and stumbled back. Cyborg charged at her and threw a punch, but she jumped back and pounded her fist into the ground. A wall of dirt rose into the air and isolated herself from Robin and Cyborg. I brought my energy pistols together and transformed them into my bazooka. I positioned it on my shoulder and pulled the trigger. The laser launched into the rock wall, penetrating it and the one across from it, and they crumpled to the ground. The force of the flying pebbles knocked Terra off her feet, and she fell to the ground.

Starfire tried to approach her, her compassion getting the best of her. I grabbed her arm and shook my head, knowing she would walk straight into a trap and get a face full of dirt. Terra climbed back to her feet and thrust out her hands. Her blond hair flew around her as the ground cracked underneath her and created fissures that went in multiple different directions. Hot, yellow energy burst from the fissures, and creatures made from rock and metal emerged from the ground and roared.

"When did she learn to do that?" Raven said.

"She didn't." I said, separating my bazooka back into double pistols. "Slade did. No matter the training, Terra is still an amateur with her powers. Her new outfit allows Slade to control her whenever he wants to... and whether she wants the help or not."

Terra brought her arms back and, with a grunt, slammed her hands into the ground. The fissures traveled over to us and the road crumbled beneath our feet. We kept our balance as the ground rumbled. The monsters Terra summoned sunk into the ground and reappeared behind us. Cyborg summoned his cannon ray, but one of the monsters knocked its arm into him and sent him flying into a nearby building. The second launched gallons of dirty water that knocked Raven and Starfire to the ground. Beast Boy pursued one monster and Robin the other. Robin clung to the back of the monster, but it reached back, grabbed him, and threw him over its shoulder. It drew its arm back, but Cyborg football tackled it and slammed it to the ground. However, the monster dissolved before Cyborg could do any damage. The ground around him rumbled.

"Let's go!" I cried, pulling Cyborg to his feet and dragging him away from the columns of dirt rising from the ground, which belonged to the monster.

"Titans, fall back!" Robin called. He threw discs at Terra that exploded and emitted a harsh, bright light that blinded her. The monsters collapsed into piles of dirt and the commotion stopped abruptly. The Titans looked to Robin, confused, but his word was final. He threw some smoke bombs to the ground and cloaked us in the haze.

I approached Beast Boy, who remained in his place as he watched Terra through the smoke, and grabbed his arm. Without a word, I guided him away.

* * *

I leaned against the wall with my arms crossed as I watched the others. The only sound in the entrance hall was the plinking of small pebbles that Cyborg extracted from his arm and dropped into a small Petri dish.

"Despite knowing the cruel things she has done, I could not bear the thought of harming Terra..." Starfire said from the staircase.

"I wish I could when I had the chance." Raven mumbled.

"How could we hurt her? Terra was our friend... She was a Titan..." Beast Boy said.

"No, she wasn't. She was never any of those things. We only _thought_ she was a friend, but she was actually a twisted pawn in Slade's game." I said. "And a Teen Titan? Please! Robin only told her 'not now' because he didn't want to hurt your feelings. Terra was never going to be a Teen Titan. Once an evil villain, always an evil villain."

"Don't say that! You don't know what you're talking about! Sure, Terra has made some mistakes, but she's not evil! We can't give up on her!"

My eyes widened, and I stood up straight. "I don't know what I'm talking about? Do you even _know_ how messed up Terra actually is? It's only natural that she joined the dark side! Her little 'mistakes' were deliberate! She lied to you, deceived you, and there was nothing you could do to make her change her ways! She deserves everything that's going to happen to her when this is all over!"

"Beast Boy," Robin approached the green teenager, "she's working for Slade."

"And you know who else worked for Slade?" Beast Boy turned to him. "We didn't give up on you, so why can't we do the same for Terra?"

"This is completely different! Robin didn't want to work for Slade; he was forced to do it to protect you guys! Terra is doing this without a single smidgen of good cause." I said. I turned to Robin. "She doesn't get any more chances. Do you know what will happen if you allow her any more windows of opportunity to get close to us?"

I drew out an energy pistol and aimed over Robin's shoulder. He flinched as I pulled the trigger and the laser whizzed past his ear. It hit a painting hanging on the wall of the Titans, taken long before I entered, and burned a hole into Robin's chest. I shoved my pistol back into its holster and turned to Beast Boy with a scowl.

"The Terra you thought you knew is gone, and in her place is a monster that needs to be stopped."

The room turned red as sirens screeched in our ears. We glanced at each other; we knew who the trouble was.

"Let's go." Robin said. Beast Boy, Raven, and Cyborg headed for the door. Once they left, Robin turned to me. "Please don't freak out... but I don't want you coming with us."

I folded my arms. "Why?"

"Slade is literally behind Terra's actions. That means he knows how to toy with you if he has the chance. I don't think you can handle facing her."

"...Fine."

"Thank you. Starfire will hide you someplace where, if she tries to pursue you, Terra can't find you."

Starfire rested a hand on my shoulder, acknowledging her presence beside me, and we walked together out the front door. Starfire picked me up bridal-style and lifted us into the air. I watched the running waters below. The sun had set, leaving a purple tint in the horizon.

"You are troubled, are you not?" Starfire said.

"Of course I am. I've always known about the storm brewing behind Terra's big, blue eyes... but I never thought I'd witness it for myself." I said.

"Inform me on something, Ciela. Are we victorious in this upcoming battle?"

"Well... not at first."

"Do we survive Terra's brewing storm? Does a rainbow greet us once it passes?"

I shuddered. "Yes. Of course you do- you're the Teen Titans!"

Starfire smiled. "Then there need not be any worry."

I folded my arms and turned away. We reached the canyon in the outskirts of town- the place where we met Terra for the first time.

"You will be safe here." Starfire said. "Once this is over, we will return for you."

I nodded. "Please, be careful."

Starfire smiled and nodded. She picked up her feet and flew away.

* * *

As the night crept closer, the temperature inside this canyon dropped. I leaned my back against the rock wall and rubbed my arms. I couldn't stop shivering, and the cold was only one of the reasons.

By now, Terra would finish up fighting Robin, the last standing Teen Titan. That is... other than me.

I tried to force my body to stop quaking. There's no doubt Terra would come looking after me. How could Slade leave out his favorite Titan? Those two only thought they killed my friends, but there's no way they would really get rid of the main stars of the show.

But... what about me?

"Isn't this nice?" a voice said. A cold flash of dread swept through my body, and I no longer shivered. I looked up, just in time to see a large boulder falling towards me. I gasped and sprinted out of the way. The boulder smashed into the ground. Pieces of rock tore off from it and hit my legs. I turned around and watched Terra descend from the cliffside and hop off her floating rock. "This place brings back many memories."

"Sure... None of them pleasant, unfortunately." I said. "Let me guess- I'm the last thing in your way before you and Slade can conquer the city."

"Of course. You always know how to weasel your way around this show, don't you? Slade told me all about you."

"Why am I not surprised? You were always my least favorite character."

"But this isn't a part of the original episode, is it? Which means you have no clue what's going to happen. This all ends here."

"You're wrong! This ends when you and Slade are stopped. My friends will see to that!"

"Your friends are dead!" The last word reverberated off the canyon walls. "You're all alone... just like you ought to be. After all... who would want to deal with someone as typically useless as Fattela?"

I growled and drew my pistols. Terra's eyes and hands glowed yellow and she thrust her arms out. The same boulder she tried to squish me with lifted into the air and zoomed towards me. I brought my energy pistols together to create my bazooka. I pulled the trigger, launching a thick, red laser into the boulder. It exploded into fragments of stone. Terra picked up the small pieces and flung them at me. I ran, avoiding the razor-sharp rocks as they pierced the side of the cliff. I heard the ground cracking, and I looked behind me to see Terra chasing after me on top of a large rock. I recreated my pistols and shot at Terra as she gained speed and rode alongside me. She waved her hand in front of her, breaking off pieces of the large stone she rode on to make new targets for my lasers to hit. She jumped off the rock and lunged at me.

Terra collided with me, knocking us both to the ground. My energy pistols slipped out of my hands and hit the ground beside us. I tried to reach for one, but Terra batted it aside with her foot. She sat up, straddling my waist, and drew her fist back. I moved my head away, and she smashed her hand into the ground. She hissed and gripped her hand. I grabbed a fistful of her blond hair and gave it a hard yank. Terra cried out as her body was forced to follow. I shoved her off and scrambled to my feet. I managed to grab one of my pistols. I raced for the other, but a boulder beat me to it and crushed it. I skidded to a stop, placing my hand on the boulder to bring myself to a stop. I holstered my single pistol and turned around.

Terra threw a punch at me. I brought my arms up to block my face. Repeatedly, she punched my arms. I winced as her metal knuckles bruised my skin. At her final punch, I ducked out of the way, and she punched the boulder. Channeling my inner football star, I put all my weight towards shoving my shoulder into Terra's stomach. A breathless "OOF" escaped from her mouth, and Terra stumbled back, creating a few feet of distance between us. We both watched each other and panted.

"Not bad, Fattela. I didn't know you were so good at fighting." Terra said, straightening her posture.

"I wish I could say the same thing for you. Is it really you doing all this or your puppetmaster?" I said.

"I came here of my own free will, thank you very much! Slade has no control over me."

I couldn't help but laugh at that ridiculous statement. Terra scowled.

"Slade has done more for me than any of you Titans could ever dream of achieving!" she said.

"And why do you think that is, Terra? Why did you turn your back on the Teen Titans, despite their constant love, support, and friendship, and go with Slade instead?" I said. I straightened. "It's embedded into your soul. There's this little thing called 'the past'... and yours looks pretty gruesome."

"Wha... You don't know what you're talking about!"

"Oh, really? Slade's not the only one who truly knows about you, Terra... Or would you prefer I called you Princess?"

Terra's eyes widened. She clenched her fists as they glowed yellow.

"You've left nothing but destruction in your wake because of your powers. All you're good at is running away from your problems like a coward. Evil beckons to you, and you no longer lack any sort of conscious when it comes to carrying out wicked deeds. You may have the face of an angel, but your heart is as stone-hard as the earth you 'control'."

"Shut up! You don't know anything about me!"

"I don't?! That's why you didn't become a Teen Titan. That's why they were right to never trust you. You're an indecisive, bratty little child, and you and Slade deserve the fiery pit that awaits you when this is all over!"

"SHUT UP!" Terra screamed and thrust out her hand. I wasn't quick enough to draw my gun.

A sickening thump filled my ears. Pain overwhelmed my body, and I gasped as I stumbled back into the rock wall. I looked down. I saw the end of a stalagmite; the other half was embedded into my stomach. My skin and shirt grew damp. The darkness of the night masked the sight, but not the penny smell. I dropped to my knees as I tried to supply air into my lungs, but the pain made it so difficult. Dots danced in my vision. There was a dead roar in my ears, but I could manage to hear and see Terra approaching me. My energy was depleting quickly.

Terra gripped my cheeks with her hand and lifted my chin up, forcing me to look at her. The black dots mixed together and began to sweep over my vision. The area faded around me, leaving me with a lasting look at Terra's smug smirk.

"You see?" she said. "I told you I wouldn't miss the next time."

She let go, and I teetered over and landed on my side. I couldn't move or speak; I had no energy to do so. I was so tired. Sleep caressed my muscles, and I melted into a pile of numbness. Darkness consumed my vision, and I closed my eyes.


	28. Aftershock (Part 2)

My eyes snapped open, and I gasped deeply. I blinked several times as my brain tried to process where I was and what happened. My room. My house. Terra stabbed me. I made it out in time. I'm not dead. I'm not dead...

As I sat up, my stomach screamed with aching pain. I groaned and clutched it as I mustered up the strength to stand up. I hobbled over to my mirror and lifted up the fabric of my shirt slightly.

Stretching diagonally across my stomach, a red, hardened scar smiled crookedly at me. Dried blood surrounded the rim. My face paled as I stared at the wound. I didn't touch it for fear of opening it. Terra did _this_ to me? Anger welled up inside me.

I headed into my bathroom and pulled out a roll of gauze and a damp cloth. I gently blotted the scar, cleansing it before I wrapped a sturdy layer of the fabric around my skin. I had to be careful as it passed over the tender area to prevent any pain. I pinned the gauze together and set the leftovers down on my bedside table. I dressed myself, gritting my teeth as I tugged on my t-shirt. The gauze felt bumpy and foreign underneath my clothing. It would probably take a few days, maybe even more than a week, before the scar healed to a permanent blemish, but several more _years_ before I had any chance of it fading.

This was definitely the last straw. The other Titans didn't have to face anything as gruesome compared to this. Luckily, they've really now seen that Terra is far past salvation. No matter what, she had to be stopped. I brushed my fingers against my hip, imagining my energy pistols still there. I can't hesitate anymore; if I ever find that insane geokinetic girl at the end of my barrel again, I _will_ shoot.

* * *

A steady thump echoed in the air. I cracked my eyes open and climbed to my feet, which was difficult from how much the ground rumbled. As I strained to discern the noise, I realized that they were footsteps- those of hundreds of robot commandos patrolling the streets of Jump City. Instead of waking up in Titans Tower, I was in an alleyway. The thumping grew louder. I hurried over to a dumpster and hid behind it, plugging my nose to repel the foul stenches. Rows of robot commandos marched down the street. The last of them passed, and I carefully crept to the opening of the alley. Gray clouds covered the skies, and the entire city took on the same color scheme. No bright colors could be seen, save the orange on the robot commandos.

There was another loud thump, this time from an explosion. Footsteps came my way, and I slunk back behind the dumpster again. I snuck a peek and saw Terra, doubled over and panting. Her long, blonde hair covered her face like a curtain.

" _What do you think you're doing?_ " a faint voice said, which I recognized to be Slade speaking through Terra's earpiece.

"What did it look like I was doing?! Didn't you see me getting maimed?! I had to get out there!" Terra cried.

" _The only thing I saw was a coward! I expected more from you, Terra. You will go back out there, and you will fight!_ "

I climbed to my feet and rushed towards Terra. Twisting my body slightly, I rammed my shoulder into her back. She cried out as she flew forward, somersaulting before she landed on her side. I emerged from the alley. Terra opened her eyes, and when they landed on me, they widened.

"No! How are you still alive?! I _killed_ you! I watched you bleed to death!" Terra cried.

"Not quite." I said, watching her stagger to her feet with disgust. "I'm not the one who will be dying in this finale."

Terra growled, ripped a boulder from the ground, and hurled it at me. A starbolt cut through the air and pierced through the rock, shattering it to pieces. It continued until they smacked into Terra, and she stumbled back. The broken rocks were consumed with astral magic, and they pelted Terra, knocking her to the ground. A tan arm stretched out in front of me, a glowing green hand at the end.

"You will not harm my friend!" Starfire said.

Terra climbed to her feet. " _I_ used to be your friend!"

"Please. Do you honestly expect us to believe you ever cared about us?" Raven said. "And I thought Beast Boy was the stupid one."

Terra stepped backwards, glancing behind her for a getaway path. A cannon ray cut through the air and hit her in the back. Terra flew forward and landed at our feet.

"End of the road for you, Goldilocks." Cyborg said across from me. Beast Boy, as a wolf, growled.

"Just give up while we're still ahead." Robin said.

"In your dreams." Terra hissed. She brought two fingers to her earpiece. "Slade, help me!"

The ground underneath her crumbled. Terra slammed her hand into the ground and broke off a boulder that carried her away. We backed away as the ground erupted, and Cinderblock, Overload, and Plasmus floated before us in a ball of light. They began to spin around, and as they did, they began to fuse together. A large column of light burst from the ground, and we covered our eyes. The light subsided, and Slade's newest minion, a combination of all three monsters named Ternion, roared. The main body of the beast was Plasmus with some of its limbs copied from Cinderblock and open patches of flowing blue electricity from Overload.

"Titans, go!"

Ternion threw a punch, its arm extending like Mr. Fantastic. We jumped out of the way. Robin threw a handful of explosives, nailing Ternion in the head. Ternion fell to its knees. Robin watched the monster cautiously. I reached for my energy pistols, but my fingers brushed against one. I imagined the other one being crushed by Terra during the last episode. Four gooey tendrils shot out from Plasmus's torso and slithered toward Robin. I raced to Robin and lunged, tackling him to the side and sending us both to the ground. The tendrils flew past us. I pulled out my single energy pistol and shot at the tendrils, reducing each one to a pile of crackling goo.

"You okay?" I said to Robin.

"I'm better knowing I didn't get electrocuted." he said.

"Incoming!" Cyborg called as he ripped a streetlamp from the ground. It swung over our heads and knocked into a group of robot commandos. We hopped back up and looked around at the giant cluster of enemies approaching us. The five of us stood with our backs facing each other. Robin reached behind him and plucked someone out from underneath his cape.

"Raven, now!" Robin chucked a flash bomb into the air. Raven encased us in her astral magic, blanketing over us like a dome. There was a blinding light, and the robot commandos were engulfed in the light.

The light began to subside, and Raven dispelled her magic. A pair of claws clamped down around my waist and yanked me off my feet. I gasped as the distance between me and the ground quickly widened. The green claws dug into the gauze around my waist. I looked up at Beast Boy, who was as a pterodactyl. I glanced behind me, seeing the Titans and Ternion were long gone. Beast Boy carried us both to the ground. I planted my feet back onto the concrete and turned to Beast Boy as he transformed back to his human self and straightened.

"Take me to Terra." he said.

"I don't think that's a good idea. If I get close to her again, I'll shatter her smirk with a bullet."

"Ciela," Beast Boy said impatiently. His face was hardened, but his eyes trembled, "take me to Terra."

I glanced back down the path the Titans were. I looked back at Beast Boy and nodded.

"I'll do my best." I said.

* * *

The ground loomed closer as I descended. I hopped down the rock ledges and onto steady ground. Beast Boy, as a wolf, and I walked through the darkness. We came to a stop and looked up at the ceiling-tall, metal door blocking our path. Beast Boy transformed into a woolly mammoth and rammed all 12,000 pounds of himself into the door. Knocked off its hinges, the double doors flew into the room and crashed somewhere in the darkness. A security camera whirred above us. I pulled out a pistol and cut a hole through its body. The wires snapped, and it fell to the ground in a heap of scraps. We continued through the tunnel.

Sniffles bounced off the walls, followed by faint weeping. Beast Boy picked up the pace, and I jogged to keep up. We entered a large, dim room. The only sources of light were the thin, tall windows that displayed flowing lava. Terra knelt in the center of the room, doubled over and clutching her head.

"Terra?" Beast Boy said. He tried to approach her, but I grabbed his arm and kept him at my side.

Terra looked up at us, tears streaming down her face. Her deep blue eyes were bloodshot from more than just crying. Strips of cloth dangled from her body, exposing parts of her skin, legs, and stomach.

"Kill me... please." she whispered.

"...What?" Beast Boy said.

"Go on, just do it! That's why you came here, right?!"

Electricity crackled through Terra's body, and she trembled as she climbed to her feet. Her arm mechanically rose, and she shot a beam of yellow energy at us. I shoved Beast Boy to the side and jumped the other way. The energy hit the wall, and a boulder broke off and landed on the ground in a mound of pebbles.

"Forgive my apprentice. It seems that no matter what I do, Terra cannot seem to grasp her powers." Slade emerged from the shadows. "So, from now on, I will be controlling her every move."

Slade pressed a button on his arm, and Terra staggered towards us. Tears splattered against her armor as she tried her best to resist. Her eyes glowed yellow, and she thrust her hands toward us. Rocks broke off from the ground and flew toward us. Beast Boy transformed into a crow and flew one way. I pulled out my energy pistol and ran the other, shooting down as many rocks as I could and dodging the rest.

"Let Terra go!" Beast Boy cried.

"And why should I? I think I do better at managing her powers than she does." Slade said. He lifted his arm. Terra mirrored him, and rocks rose around Beast Boy. They smashed together, but he transformed into a rat and scurried away. He turned into a gorilla and lunged towards Terra. He pinned her to the ground.

"Snap out of it, Terra! Stop letting Slade control you!" he said.

"You think I have a choice?!" Terra said.

"Yes, you do! You always have had a choice!"

Terra's eyes glowed, and she summoned a pillar of dirt that smacked into Beast Boy's stomach and carried him away. He climbed back to his feet.

"Slade may be the one controlling you, but _you_ were the one who let him! _You_ chose to work for him! _You_ chose to stab us in the back! It's _always_ been your choice! Slade isn't doing this, you are!"

"Shut up!" Terra cried. She thrust her arms to the side. The ground around her crumbled, save a small circle underneath her. Beast Boy plummeted down into the hole, but he emerged as a crow. He landed on the ground, but Terra uprooted the earth and knocked him off his feet.

I pulled out my lone energy pistol and shot twice. A laser cut through each of Terra's hands. Terra cried out and fell to her knees.

"You have one more choice, Terra. _One more_!" I said, my pistol aimed at Terra's chest. "Are you going to be the indecisive little brat I said you were and switch back to the good side, or are you going to stay with Slade and continue with this tyranny?!"

"I... I don't know..." Terra said.

"Of course you don't know! Ever since we met you, all your decisions were based off of those three, stupid words! Earth is supposed to be sturdy and strong. It can be changed, but its foundation will always be the same! How can you control your powers when you can't even control yourself?"

Terra clutched the sides of her head. The ground began to rumble.

"What am I supposed to do?!" she said.

A fist smashed into my cheek. I choked back air as my vision went blurry and I toppled to the ground. The right side of my face throbbed painfully.

"I think it's obvious." Double consumed my vision, and I tried to grasp the correct version. Slade approached Terra while she still stood on her isolated pillar. "What makes you think you could handle doing anything without my guidance? You're unstable, Terra, and if you leave, you'll only repeat your mistakes until they eventually crush you. You should be _grateful_ to have me as your master. Who else would accept you?"

"Be quiet! I didn't ask you!" Terra said.

"There's nowhere you can run where you'll escape the truth! You've run out of chances! Accept it, Terra! You're a cowardly little bug that should've been squished the moment I first set my eyes on you!"

"That's... not... true!" I cried. I winced and pushed myself up onto my rear. My head grew lightheaded and my eyes watered profusely. Nevertheless, I pushed through my nausea and planted my feet on the ground.

"What, are you the indecisive one now? After all, Terra was always your least favorite character." Slade said.

"That doesn't matter... She doesn't deserve to be treated like this! No one does!" I turned to Terra. "You can walk away, Terra. You can walk away from this abuse and torment. Slade is powerless without you! Don't be a subject to his bullying anymore!"

"Enough, you ungrateful little-!" Slade lunged at me, but a blue cannon ray hit him in the side and sent him flying into the wall. I followed the line of fire and saw the other Titans, but my weary vision saw ten instead of five.

A column of lava burst like a geyser a few feet away from me. I stumbled back to avoid getting hit by the flying specks of molten hot rock. My heel snagged on an uprooted rock, and I fell back. A pair of slender, yet strong arms caught me and kept me steady. More lava geysers erupted around us. Starfire took one of my arms and slung it around her shoulders. She wrapped the other one around my waist and carried me over to the other Titans.

"Terra's powers have triggered a volcano! It's big enough to take out the city and way too big to stop!" Cyborg said.

Raven shielded us from flying lava. "We need to get out of here."

Terra bowed her head. "All of you get going."

"You're coming with us." Beast Boy said.

"No." Terra glanced over her shoulder at a lava geyser. "I'm going to stop the volcano."

" _What_?! No!"

"This is my choice, Beast Boy!" Terra's voice echoed above the roaring lava churning beneath our feet. "It's _always_ been my choice. And I'm not letting you die with me." Tears pricked her eyes, and she smiled. She broke the tip of her pillar off and floated over to Beast Boy. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "You still have a chance. Go, Beast Boy... and live."

Beast Boy's lip trembled, and he hugged her as tightly as he could. Terra had to pry him off. She pulled the rock away and back to the center of the pit of lava. She looked to me.

"I'm sorry, Ciela... for everything I've done." she said. "Thank you."

"We must go." Starfire whispered. She lifted us both into the air and out of the cavern. The other Titans trailed closely behind. As we climbed, a small spot of light broke through the darkness, and it grew as we ascended. As the light of the outside world consumed my vision, all I could hear was Terra's final scream before the roar of the earth drowned it out.

* * *

I sat at my desk and watched the final scene. The Titans approached Terra's statue and placed flowers and a plaque at her feet.

 _"Terra. A true friend."_ it read. I paused the video on it.

Tears spilled down my cheeks and my lip quivered. My fingers skimmed against the smooth glass screen, remembering the feel of those stone letters on my skin. Terra's last words, once to Beast Boy, were now dedicated towards me.

 _"I'm sorry, Ciela... for everything. Thank you."_

I gripped my necklace. I stood up and walked over to my reflection. I leaned in close and looked at my necklace. It, however, was still the same since season one's finale. Ever since I got it, it was always completely gold-colored. After season one's finale, the T changed from gold to red. I expected, because of the end of another season, new color would spring up again. It was still the same. But what was the meaning of the red?

 _Each season is centered on a certain character. Season one focused on Robin and season two focused on Terra._ The thought dawned on me. _The red must represent Robin. Terra, because she never became a Teen Titan, doesn't add to my necklace. Whenever a season is done, the color representing that character gets added to my necklace._

I slid back into my computer desk chair and pulled up a new window. Pulling up the Teen Titans Wikipedia, I scrolled through the list of episodes. Cyborg was the main focus for season three.

I closed out of the Wikipedia, bringing back the stilled image of Terra's plaque.

 _Season two is over._ I sat back in my chair. A little smile grew on my face. _And you know... Terra's kind of starting to grow on me..._

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
**

 **And so ends another season. Just think: we're only a few chapters away from reaching the halfway point!**

 **Season two's theme is "Breakaway" by Kelly Clarkson.**

 **Thank you all for your continuous stream of love and support. There are still a whole bunch of things in store for Ciela and the Teen Titans.**


	29. Deception

"HoooOOOOLY _moley_!" a voice cried, following by excited hand drumming, as I entered my English class. Three pairs of eyes flew to me as I set my backpack down at my desk. "Ciela! Did you _see_ season two's finale?!"

"I did." I said. I sat down, feeling my shirt rub against the gauze. "I'm guessing you guys liked it?"

" _Liked_ it?! It was the _epitome_ of _awesome_!" the second boy said. The other two nodded in agreement. "Man, the next time someone tries to call Teen Titans a 'kids' show', watching a character get stabbed will shut them right up! They made Slade a lot crazier in this remake."

I laughed, but shortly winced from a sharp pain in my stomach.

"Are you okay, Ciela?" the third boy said.

"Yeah. I... whacked my hip against the edge of my locker earlier today. I guess it's still a little sore." I said.

"You know, now that I think about it, you and that new Teen Titan have the same name." the first boy said.

"You don't think I noticed that, too? It's not a name you hear very often."

"I have a theory about this new Titan!" the second boy said, raising his hand in the air. A chill ran down my spine. "I bet the producers heard about how huge of a fan Ciela is and decided to put her in the show!"

"That makes sense why she's got those weird clairvoyant powers." the first boy said. "I bet Ciela knows more about the show than the actual makers of it."

I exhaled deeply. "I guess my secret's out. You won't believe the fan mail mountain they have sitting outside their offices."

The three boys burst into a flurry of giggles. I laughed halfheartedly with them.

 _That was a close one..._

* * *

"We've got a robbery at the Bank of Perez!" Cyborg called from the other side of my door. He rapped his fists against the door. "What's taking you so long?!"

I sighed and straightened my jacket and gloves. I clipped on my holster belt and turned the safety off on my pistols. I hurried to the door and opened it, meeting Cyborg's impatient scowl.

"I'm ready." I said.

"We're fighting crime, not going to prom." Cyborg said as we spedwalked down the hall.

"I've already gone to one prom, and I almost drowned in the punch bowl. Don't expect me to escort you to yours."

Cyborg rolled his eyes. We headed to the garage and plopped into the T-Car.

"Stupid H.I.V.E. punks..." Cyborg mumbled. I didn't even need to give him a hint as to who we were going up against. "This is the third raid this week! This is just getting ridiculous."

"Their new leader is quite efficient in getting things done." I said.

Cyborg threw the car into drive and rocketed us out of the garage and toward the ocean. He pressed a button before we hit the water, and we glided across the surface on jet skis instead of wheels. Above me, Starfire, Raven, and Beast Boy flew. The T-Car reached land, switched back to wheels, and drove off the sand and onto the road. Robin met us on his R-Cycle and rode alongside us.

I couldn't help but smile. With season two behind me, I also left a huge weight. No more Jane, no more Slade (at least for the time being), and hopefully no more inner issues. I kicked my feet up on the dashboard and rested my hands behind my head.

"Hey! Feet off the dash!" Cyborg cried. "I don't even want to think about what those shoes have stepped on."

I placed my feet back on the ground and rolled my eyes. The Bank of Perez came into view. We parked and hurried through the doors. The room flashed red as the sirens blared. A terrified bank clerk saw us and pointed in the direction of the villains, towards the giant, wide open safe door behind the counter. We hurried inside and watched the infamous H.I.V.E students- Gizmo, Jinx, and Mammoth- collecting goods from inside the safe. Jinx gawked at the gold bracelets drapes around her arms and neck. Mammoth struggled with trying to lift a twelve-by-twelve stack of gold bars.

Robin cleared his throat. "It looks like you're having trouble lifting that." he said. The H.I.V.E. students flinched and turned in our direction.

"Here, let us give you a hand." Cyborg said. He lifted his arm, summoning his cannon, and hit Mammoth with a beam of energy. Mammoth flew back and into the wall, leaving a large crater in the stone.

"It was only a matter of time before you snot-nosed jerkwads showed up." Gizmo mumbled. "If we had hurried up a little bit, we wouldn't be having this problem!"

"Says the boy who did nothing to help." Jinx said, folding her arms.

"Fine. You want me to do something? Then I'll do something!" Gizmo pressed a button on the controller strapped to his chest and six more of him appeared and flew around the room.

"Titans, go!"

Starfire shot starbolts two of the fake Gizmos to narrow down the numbers. Three buzzed around Robin's head, and he cut his bo-staff through them. I watched the remaining two fly around and cackle. Mammoth threw a punch at Robin, but he backflipped out of the way. Mammoth's fist came in contact with the ground, creating a deep hole. At that time, the real Gizmo circled above him. I sprinted towards Mammoth. I jumped up, planting a foot on his head, and pushed off into the air. I reached my hands out and grabbed Gizmo's backpack.

"Hey! Let me go, you slug-faced crud-muncher!" Gizmo cried. He tried to fly in a sharp, erratic pattern to throw me off. My legs flopped in the air. Finding a steadiness in the crazy flying, I grabbed onto the backpack straps. Gizmo's backpack slid off, and the both of us plummeted to the ground. A platform of astral magic appeared beneath me, and I landed on it just before I faceplanted on the cement.

"Thanks." I called to Raven. She nodded to me. I turned back to Gizmo and dangled his backpack in front of me. "Looking for this?"

"Give that back!" Gizmo cried, stomping his foot on the ground before he charged at me. I held the backpack away, reached my foot out, and placed it on his forehead. He flailed his arms around to try and grab me.

The ground rumbled, quickly getting louder. I looked and leaped out of the way as the ground erupted, shooting large rocks and pebbles everywhere. Jinx cartwheeled towards me.

"I guess the innocent little pedestrian wound up becoming a Teen Titan." she said, looming uncomfortably close to me. "It's been quite a while since I've seen your cute, little face. I'll feel so bad when I have to mess it up."

I pulled out one of my energy pistols and shoved the barrel into her stomach. Before I could pull the trigger, Jinx grabbed onto it. We engaged in a tug-of-war over the small firearm. As I yanked back, Jinx let go. I stumbled back, and she got in close and leg-swept me. I landed hard on my back, and my shoulder blades panged with pain. The tips of Jinx's fingers crackled with her pink energy of misfortune, and she swiped her arm. I lifted Gizmo's backpack in front of my face, and the wave of energy hit it. It grew insanely hot, and it began to sputter and spark. I threw the backpack at Jinx and rolled out of the way. Ducking into a fetal position with my arms covering my head, the backpack exploded. I untangled myself and watched Jinx tumble out of the smoke. She climbed back onto her feet and glared at me.

"That was my favorite backpack, you little-!" Gizmo barked.

"Quit your whining. You can make another one. We'd better retreat." Jinx said.

Gizmo, Jinx, and Mammoth glanced back at us one last time before hurrying out the safe door and out of the bank. I scrambled to my feet and dusted off my clothes.

"Did you place the tracker?" I said, turning to Robin.

Robin smiled and held up his communicator, which displayed a small radar with a single, glowing red dot.

* * *

We returned to Titans Tower, and Robin linked the tracker signal onto the computer and displayed it onto the window-sized screen. The H.I.V.E. Academy's symbol flashed on the map.

"Well? We know where they are. Why don't we just go in and take them out?" Raven said.

"Not yet. We need to figure out what it is they're up to." Robin said.

Beast Boy's eye lit up. "Do I smell an undercover mission?!" he said. "Just say the word, and I'll head on over there and scope out the scene!"

"You honestly think if we had to take on an undercover mission, we would send the green-skinned shapeshifter?" Raven said.

"Who else do you think is better for the job? Cyborg?" Beast Boy snorted and elbowed Cyborg. "Yeah, he'd make the perfect dishwasher!"

Cyborg fell backwards and hit the ground with a hollow clang. Beast Boy shrieked and leaped behind the couch.

"That's not me." The real Cyborg approached the double and patted its shoulder. "This is my replacement. It'll keep you company while I'm gone."

"Why the heck are you letting Cyborg go instead of me? At least green-skin kid is less weird than a half-metal man!"

"But it's the half-metal man that came up with these." Cyborg said, holding up his hands. He had a pair of identical rings on both his middle fingers. He pounded his fists together, something reminiscent of The Incredible Hulk. A bright blue light emanated from the rings, blinding us. The light subsided, and Cyborg stood before us as a complete human, dressed in a white tank top and blue shorts. There was no metal on him, just dark skin, and two gray eyes instead of one.

"Whoa." the Titans gawked.

"Okay... Maybe he could blend in better than me." Beast Boy said.

* * *

There was a knock at my door.

"Come in." I called over my shoulder while running a cloth over my energy pistols. I held it out, able to see my reflection. The door opened, and I caught glimpse of human Cyborg behind me.

"I want you to come with me to H.I.V.E. Academy." Cyborg said.

"What?!" I stood and faced him. "But the others said you would be the one to go."

"Why not add to the story? We'll go as brother and sister."

"Um... How would that work? In case you haven't noticed, we don't really look that much alike."

"While I made my transforming rings, I also made these." Cyborg handed me a silver bicep cuff and a silver chain with an arrowhead charm dangling from it. He stepped back into the hallway. "Try those on and let me know if you want to join me."

The door closed. I examined the jewelry curiously. I took off my jacket and put on the accessories. There was a flash of light, and I closed my eyes. When I opened them, my skin was no longer pale, but very much the opposite. I hurried over to my mirror and gasped at my dark skin, the same shade as Cyborg's. My hair was black, cut to a bob, and wavy. My eyes remained gray. I shuddered and stepped back, staring at this transformation as a whole. I walked to the door and opened it.

"Well?" Cyborg said.

"You're insane..." I said, folding my arms. "...But I'll go with you."

* * *

The cafeteria lady slapped a spoonful of mush onto my tray. The sickening splat sent chills down my spine.

"Thank you." I mumbled, stepping aside so Cyborg could get some as well. He was dressed in a gray shirt, silver belt, black pants, and blue calf-high boots. I was dressed nearly identical to him, except I wore a skirt instead of pants and my boots came to my shins. My bicep cuff weighed heavily on my arm as sweat pooled on the back of my neck. Cyborg and I turned and faced the chattering crowd of wannabe villains.

"Just stay calm. We don't wanna give ourselves away on our first day." Cyborg said. "If we ever do get in trouble, just detach that charm from your necklace."

The crowd hushed. All eyes turned to us. I gulped as Cyborg and I walked past the filled tables. The noise soon returned again, and I sighed in relief.

"Let's sit here." Cyborg said, setting down his tray and taking a seat.

"Um, that's not a good idea..." I said.

"Hey, you!" a scruffy young voice said. Mammoth, Gizmo, and Jinx stood behind us and loomed over like shadows. "This is our table. Get lost!"

Jinx eyed Cyborg curiously. "He looks kinda familiar. Have we met before?"

"Who cares?!" Mammoth grabbed my tray and devoured the food on it. "Scram, punks!" he cried. Some pieces of food hit my face.

"Yeah, take a hike!" Gizmo fished through his backpack and pulled out a large gray and black disc.

I rushed forward and slapped the disc out of Gizmo's hands. He yelped and stumbled back. I grabbed the disc and pointed it at Mammoth. A large boxing fist sprung out from the disc and smashed into Mammoth's cheek. Mammoth stumbled back and clutched his cheek. I tossed the disc high into the air.

Remembering Cyborg's advice, I reached up and yanked off my arrowhead charm. It quickly began to lengthen out, stretching feet out in front of me. It reached my arm span before it finally stopped, revealing the finished product: a silver bow. Reaching it out in front of me with my right arm, I held the string and pulled it back. Catching a glimpse at my skin, I saw that it change from dark to pure white. A thin beam of white energy formed and shaped into an arrow. I released the bowstring and launched the arrow. It soared through the air and hit the disc. There was a bright explosion, and pieces of scrap metal rained down around the three H.I.V.E. students.

The eyes of the other students had returned to us. The three in front of me gawked. I felt hair brushing against my elbows. Looking in my peripheral, I noticed long strands of white hair pouring over my shoulders, reaching almost to my waist. I wore a light blue floor-length dress with a small scoop neck, halter straps, and a knee-high slit on the right side. I didn't even want to think what color my eyes were, but if Cyborg made similarities between my alter-ego and his, they were probably completely white. I rested my bow at my side.

"Don't mess with my brother." I said. "Unless you want to deal with me."

Mammoth rubbed his red cheek. "Not bad, girl. What's your name?"

"Uh..." I said. _Well, Cyborg takes on the persona of Stone because of the rock-like appearance he can also transform into. What's opposite of rock? Air? And since he created these accessories with the idea of me being his sister..._ "Airis."

Gizmo chuckled nervously. "Sorry to bother you..."

"Nice moves." Jinx said. She eyed Cyborg. "What about you, kid? Do you have any powers, or do you have to have Airis babysit you all the time?"

Cyborg scowled and stood up. He slammed his fists together, hitting his rings together, and he transformed into his Stone alter-ego. His shirt disappeared, and his skin turned dark grey and had the texture of rock.

"My name is Stone. And I suggest you don't call me a kid. Any more questions?" he said. The three H.I.V.E. students shook their heads. "Good. Now, if you'll excuse us..."

Cyborg stood and took my arm. He led us out of the cafeteria and halfway down the hall.

"Don't you think this is a little over the top?" I said, gesturing to my pale-as-a-vampire appearance.

"This is what'll make us more believable." Cyborg said. He held out his hand. I handed him my bow and folded my arms. Pieces of white hair got tangled in the creases of my elbows. Cyborg touched the side of the bow sight and it shrunk back into a charm. He handed it back to me, and I attached it to the silver chain around my neck.

The bell rang, and students filed out of the cafeteria and headed toward us as one big cloud of evil.

"Uh... Where's everyone going?" Cyborg said.

"Combat practice." Jinx said. She hurried in front of the crowd and linked her arms with ours. "I'd love to see how you two handle yourselves."

* * *

We entered the training arena, which was shaped like a beehive. The walls and floor were patterned with hexagons, making them look like honeycombs. The other students filled the bleachers and watched as Cyborg, Mammoth, Gizmo, Jinx and I walked onto the arena floor. We stopped, and the ground rumbled. I almost lost my balance as the hexagon we stood on rose from the floor and turned into a tall pillar, matching the height of others scattered across the room. The finish line appeared, which looked like two needle-point antennae.

"Gamma maneuver!" Jinx called. She leaped off the pillar and landed in a three-point landing before sprinting. Gizmo flew close behind her.

"What's gamma maneuver?" Cyborg said.

"Move it!" Mammoth said, ignoring our question and shoving us aside before jumping off the pillar.

Cyborg and I nodded to each other before we jumped off and landed on the ground. I bent my knees to ensure they wouldn't snap upon landing, but my legs still wobbled.

"Be careful; we have company." I said. Several of the hexagon platforms dipped below the arena, returning with several white, large, robot commandos.

"Watch my back. I'm goin' in!" Cyborg said before charging towards the robots. I pulled off the arrowhead charm and it transformed into a bow. I watched the walls as laser cannons popped out and began shooting at the others. I hopped back as a barrage hit in front of my feet. I summoned an energy arrow and sent my own flurry of lasers back, destroying several of the cannons. Gizmo used small missiles to destroy what I missed. Large points shot up from the ground, and Gizmo navigated skillfully through. Mammoth punched his way through the metal.

A claw latched onto my waist and yanked me into the air. A robot commando held me high in the air, allowing me a better view of the arena. Metallic tentacles had appeared and captured Gizmo, Mammoth, and Jinx. Cyborg was struggling under the grasp of three robot commandos. I glanced up into the bleachers.

Above the students, I saw the bottom half of a white and gold robe. The rest of him was hidden in the shadows. It belonged to Brother Blood, the headmaster of H.I.V.E. Academy.

I focused my attention back on the fighting. I pulled the bowstring back and launched an arrow into the head of one of the robots holding onto Cyborg. It powered down and released one of his arms, allowing him to drive his fist into the other and free him. He cracked his knuckles and body checked the robot holding me. It released me before flying into the wall. Cyborg reached out his arms and caught me.

"Thanks." I said, planting my feet on the ground. "Our classmates could use some help. You can have this one, Stone."

Cyborg smirked and charged towards the three H.I.V.E. students as they continued to struggle. He reached into the ground and ripped off two large tiles. He chucked them like Frisbees. They cut through the metal tentacles and destroyed the machines. Gizmo, Mammoth, and Jinx fell to the ground. Shrinking my bow, I released the three from the metal and helped them stand.

"C'mon, let's go cross the finish line!" Gizmo said.

The five of us hurried over to the finish line. Upon our arrival, it chimed with victory. Cyborg and I reverted back to our main disguises.

"All right, now that's what I'm-!" Cyborg said.

"Pipe down!" Gizmo hissed.

"You two!" Brother Blood rode down on a hexagonal platform and stopped in front of us. "Just who do you think you are? You come to _my_ school, trash _my_ property, and humiliate _my_ top students!" His icy glare melted into a smile. "Brilliant work. Nicely done."

Cyborg and I sighed in relief.

"I see bright futures for the both of you." Brother Blood said.

Cyborg chuckled. "Thanks..."

Brother Blood's smile faded as he turned towards the other three students. It was a sight to see them cowering like little children. "You simpletons will simply never learn! Failure is _never_ tolerated here! I've already had you sent back from graduation once, but if it happens again, you will never live to see the proceeding week!" Blood cried. He lowered his voice. "Do I make myself clear?"

The eyes of the three students flashed red, a result from Brother Blood's mind control powers. They stood up straight and nodded. "Yes, Brother." they said in unison.

"That's what I like to hear." Blood said. "Students, in a few days, I will reveal to you your class project. The culmination of your hard work will finally be realized, and when it does, our foes will tremble under our hand!"

I watched from the training arena as the eyes of all the students glowed red. They hooped and hollered, chanting Brother Blood's name in adoration.

"Our mission's officially begun." I mumbled.

* * *

Over the next few days, the H.I.V.E. students had great pleasure putting Cyborg under a bunch of humiliation; they were more in favor of messing around with him than me. Nevertheless, he and I still proved ourselves as being pretend students at this school.

I warned Cyborg not to contact the Titans. Even though they needed a distraction from the annoying duo that is Beast Boy and Cyborg #2, I didn't want to risk Brother Blood finding out about us.

"It's almost been a week. They must be worried sick." Cyborg said, glancing up from a mountain of books. "What if I just call for a few seconds? Just to let them know we're still alive."

"No!" I said, then lowered my voice. "Brother Blood could be watching us right now. You can't call the others. Don't worry. I bet they're on their way right now."

Cyborg grumbled and folded his arms.

"Now, you'd better get back to studying, or else you'll totally bomb that exam." I said. I left Cyborg's room and headed down the hall.

The lights had begun to dim in the hallway, signifying how close it was to curfew. I held my arms and listened to the drone of my footsteps.

More footsteps appeared, quick and fast. I stopped and glanced down the opposite way. Silence. I strained my ears in order to listen. There were more footsteps, and they sounded like they came from the end of the hall. Slowly, I approached.

After another ten steps, a hand clamped down on my mouth. I tried to scream, but the obstruction nulled my voice. A shroud of darkness covered my eyes, and I felt the scratchy material of a burlap sack. Before I could call for help, a hand dug into a pressure point on my shoulder. In a matter of seconds, I crumpled to the ground and consciousness left me.

* * *

I awoke with a throbbing headache. The bag had been removed from off my head, and I cracked open my eyes. I turned over onto my back, and I noticed the force field covering me. I sat up and held my head in my hand. I was still in my main Airis disguise. I staggered to my feet and stumbled over to the end of the force field, placing my hands on the smooth surface.

"I had anticipated someone like Cyborg to try and infiltrate my school... but I didn't think he would bring along a sidekick." a voice said.

The bleariness cleared from my vision, and I focused on Brother Blood as he approached the force field with a smirk.

"Let me guess: you intercepted Cyborg's communications meant for the other Titans, and that's how you found out about us?" I growled. I should've expected him to not listen to me.

"Quite the contrary, actually." Brother Blood said, and I paused. "I received word from special intel concerning your visit... and you, Miss Ciela."

"What are you talking about? Who told you? Your H.I.V.E. students?"

"As if my students could ever be smart enough to piece that together. I myself don't even know who gave me this information. When I tried to push for more information, they left me with this simple tidbit: "I am just like Ciela." they said. Perhaps you can help me crack this riddle?"

I stared at Brother Blood. _Just like me? What in the world does that mean?_

I heard screams come from the ceiling, and I looked over Brother Blood's shoulder and watched the other Teen Titans fall from the ceiling and land on the ground.

"It looks like the Titans have arrived... just as I had been told." Brother Blood turned his back to me and approached the other Titans. Cyborg was missing from the group. Did Brother Blood capture him, too?

 _The mysterious spoiler told Brother Blood about what would happen in this episode? How is that... possible...?_

My eyes widened to the point where they nearly bulged from their sockets.

 _...Are... Are they from my world, too? Did someone else find a way into the Teen Titans show?!_

"Show them no mercy!" Brother Blood called from above. The H.I.V.E. students, including Cyborg, attacked the four Titans (five if you counted the Cyborg clone that Beast Boy foolishly brought along).

I pounded my fists against the force field. "Starfire! Robin! It's me, Ciela! Let me out!"

Starfire stopped her barrage of starbolts and turned in my direction.

"Ciela?" she said. Cyborg lunged and body checked her. Starfire fell to the ground. Cyborg stepped back and rammed into a nearby pillar. The bottom cracked and toppled over.

"Starfire!" I cried.

Starfire thrust out her hands and shot a large starbolt at the pillar. It crumbled into a mountain of rocks, and she flew away to prevent being buried. She hurried over to me.

"When we discovered you were missing, we assumed you joined Cyborg." Starfire said. "Your appearance is... different."

"It's something Cyborg made." I said. I reached up and took off my bicep cuff. My disguise melted off, and I was back in my real skin. I reached for my pistols, but they weren't there; I had left them back at Titans Tower. A fearful chill ran down my spine. My arms were cold, and I desperately desired the comfort of my jacket, but I also left that at the Tower.

I felt something else- a small piece of metal resting around my neck. My bow! I reached up and yanked the charm off and it transformed.

"You are unharmed?" Starfire said.

I hesitantly nodded. "Physically."

A giant mass tackled Starfire, launching both of them away. They crashed into nearby pillars, shattering them on impact. The dust cleared, and Mammoth walked away, clapping the dust off his hands while Starfire lay unconscious on the ground. Gizmo tossed a small ball at the four Titans and encased them in a small bubble that couldn't be penetrated from the inside. The Cyborg clone lay distorted and in pieces a few feet away. The real Cyborg stood over him, fists clenched and as his real self.

"I knew it! That gas-bag is one of them!" Gizmo cried, flailing fingers at Cyborg.

"Incorrect. He is more like us than he is like them." Brother Blood said. He approached him, eyes glowing red. Cyborg's human eye mirrored the color. "It is time for you to prove your worth."

"Gladly." Cyborg said.

Brother Blood held up the Ion Amplifier, a black and gold brace, perfect for Cyborg's cannon ray. He attached it to Cyborg's arm.

"Stop!" I raced over and stood in front of the Teen Titans. I pulled the bowstring back, readying an energy arrow. "I won't let you hurt them!"

"Get away, Ciela! It's not safe!" Robin said.

I ignored the Titans pleas. Cyborg took a step closer towards us and pointed his cannon ray at us. The barrel of the cannon glowed blue. I focused on Cyborg's glowing red eye. I took deep breaths to calm body movement and keep a steady aim.

"Cyborg..." I said. There were a few seconds of silence. I smiled. "You can have this one."

Finally, he nodded ever so slightly. A big grin spread across his face. Cyborg whirled around and launched a giant cannon ray at Brother Blood. Blood swiped his hand in front of him and created a red barrier, reflecting the blue energy up and into the ceiling. Boulders fell and crashed to the ground, covering the area with a thick, dusty haze. The ground rumbled.

"You've made a grave mistake, Cyborg." Brother Blood said. He glanced over his shoulder and at me. "But, fortunately for me, I already knew this would happen. I look forward to us meeting again."

I gulped, but my throat was dry and refused to accept moisture. Brother Blood and his three H.I.V.E. students retreated onto a hexagonal platform and flew out of the arena. The ceiling continued to chip away, threatening to collapse any minute. Cyborg shot a cannon ray at the top of the force field and dispelled it, releasing the others.

"Raven, get us out of here." Cyborg said. "Please."

"With pleasure." Raven raised her hands as they glowed with astral energy. Darkness covered us and transported us out of H.I.V.E. Academy.

* * *

I slipped on my jacket, grateful to have its familiar feel on my skin again, as well as the weight of my gun holster. I tucked my necklace and bicep cuff away in a drawer before I left my room and wandered down the hallway. I arrived at Cyborg's door and knocked. It slid open. Cyborg stood in front of his full-length mirror, dressed in his Stone disguise. He turned to me.

"Are you all right?" I said, stepping into the room.

Cyborg looked at his human hands before removing the remaining ring on his left hand and reverting back to his real self. "Yeah. I'll be okay."

"That's good... because I'd like to ask you for a favor." I said. I handed him my energy pistols. "Do you think you would add a bow transformation to my guns? It's a nice feature I'd like to be able to use more often."

"Sure." Cyborg took my energy pistols and set them on his desk. "You know... Because of my accident, I never got to finish high school. H.I.V.E. Academy may have not been the best choice, but... Being there, attending classes, hanging with other students... I hadn't done that in a long time. It made me feel... normal."

I smiled. "In the original episode, you have this conversation with Starfire. I'll say the same thing she said back then." I said. I gestured to all of him. "This is the person that we all know. The rare hybrid that is you is the normal one. Stone was a nice person, but there's no way he could ever replace Cyborg."

Cyborg smiled. "Thanks, Ciela."

I nodded and headed toward the door.

"Um... One more thing." I stopped and turned back to Cyborg. "What was Brother Blood talking about back at the Academy? Did... Did he _know_ about our plan?"

I gulped and bowed my head. "Not just that... He knew about the entire _episode_." I looked back up at Cyborg's shocked expression. "I don't know a lot, but the information that I do have does not lead to something good. If I find out anything else, I'll let you guys know. But for now... be on your guard."

Cyborg nodded, confused by my lack of information. I was just as frustrated. I left his room, closing the door behind me, and leaned against the wall.

 _Could this mysterious spoiler threaten to change the show? If they keep revealing information to the villains, they could completely rewrite the plot._ I thought. _"I'm just like Ciela." Do I know this person? Is it someone I know personally?_

My head ached from the questions. I thought I left all my problems back in season two, but it looks like all I did was encounter new ones. Newer and much more dangerous ones.


	30. X

I flopped on my back with a pained grunt. The dirt around me flew up into the air, coating the back of my sweaty neck with dust.

"I... I yield." I panted. I squinted against the bright blue sky. "Can I go back inside now?"

Robin, with his hands on his hips, leaned into my view, blocking out the sun. "Come on, we've only been training for fifteen minutes. _I_ haven't even broken a sweat."

"Sorry I'm not as gifted in punching and kicking others as you are."

Robin offered a hand, and I accepted it and stood up.

"All right, one more time, then I'll let you be done for the day." Robin said.

I sighed in defeat. "Fine."

Robin smiled, a little too cheeky, and brought his fists up. I mirrored him. For a few moments, we stared at one another in tense silence. Finally, Robin stepped forward and threw a punch. I moved my head out of the way and grabbed his arm. I reeled my foot back and launched it for his face. He ducked out of the way, maneuvering behind me, and pulled his arm from my grasp. I turned and brought my arms up as he threw multiple, quick punches, each hitting my forearms. The last one, with the impact of a ferocious quarterback, nailed me in the stomach. I gasped and stumbled back, clutching my stomach and doubling over as I fought against the nausea and loss of breath. I reached for my energy pistols, only to remember that they sat off in the distance. I eyed them longingly as they rested on a large boulder. Cyborg had installed the bow transformation and taught me how to change into it; I wanted so badly to use it.

"I told you, no weapons allowed. This is strictly hand-to-hand combat." Robin said.

"If you're not careful, it'll turn into projectile vomit combat." I said.

"As tempting as that sounds... Come on. I'm wide open. Give me your best shot."

"My best shot is lying on top of a rock." Taking in a few deep, wheezy breaths, I forced myself to straighten. I charged toward Robin. I faked a punch, which he prepared to block for, but I instead took a step closer and shoved my shoulder into his chest. He stumbled back. I followed after him and threw a punch.

Robin stepped to the side, and I fell forward. I turned my head, uttering a gasp as Robin wrapped his arms around my torso and threw me. I tumbled to the ground and landed once again on my back.

"Okay! We're done!" I cried in my starfish pose.

"That was... decent." Robin said somewhere nearby. "You tend to get a little prideful when you manage to deal a hit, which can lead to trouble for you when they catch you off guard. Once you daze them up close, you should step back and switch to your guns. Attacking long-range is one of your stronger tactics."

"I would appreciate this much more if you hadn't tried to rupture my appendix."

"How else can I expect you to learn all you can?" Robin helped me up again, my gun holster in his other hand. I clipped on the holster, and Robin returned with a towel and a bottle of water. I wiped my face and neck with the towel, staining the white with dirt streaks, and gulped down half of my water in a few gulps.

"Hey, Robin," I said, "how would you feel if I told you you'd be expecting some... unwanted company soon?"

"Um..." Robin said. "Can I get some more information?"

"Well... Today's going to be a blast from the past you don't want, and the other one won't happen for a few more episodes, but it's definitely worse."

"Great, thanks. That cleared everything up."

"I can't tell you _everything_. It'll ruin the fun." I stopped, thinking about yesterday's episode. I washed down the bitter taste rising in my throat with the remainder of my water. I capped the bottle and started walking back to Titans Tower.

"Cyborg told me about your encounter with Brother Blood." Robin said, catching up with me. He lowered his voice, taking into consideration of if this scene might appear in the new episode. "Is... Is there someone else here that's from your world?"

"I'm led to believe so. Maybe if he had just said he knew about me, I'd have thought maybe Slade spread it around like a nasty rumor. But Brother Blood knew how the entire episode would play out. If this character is helping out the bad guys, this season, even the rest of the series, could take a completely different turn- for you guys and me. I just wish I knew who they were and how they managed to get into this show."

Robin was at a loss for words; any time I spoke about my world, it left the others in a sort of existential crisis.

Our communicators chimed. We answered them, each responding with Cyborg's voice.

"The scanners have just picked up a break-in at a warehouse down by the docks." he said. "Ciela, you better be in the garage in the next thirty seconds unless you want to walk there."

I closed my communicator and draped my dirty towel over my shoulder.

"We'll have another training session tomorrow." Robin said.

I nodded. As Robin passed by me, I stuck my foot out. He snagged on it and stumbled a few steps. After catching his balance, he turned back to me with a glare.

"That's for throwing me like a discus." I said. I jogged past him and up to Titans Tower.

* * *

The T-Car and R-Cycle came to screeching halts; our opponent definitely knew we were here now. At the door to the warehouse, a black, masculine shadow turned to us. He slapped a device onto the warehouse door that whirred and spun until it had unlocked the door. The door slid open, and the man crawled inside. We raced to the door before it closed, and Cyborg pried it open using his super strength to let us inside. We followed the shadow to a broken elevator. It pulled out a grappling hook shaped like a red shuriken and used it to climb up the shaft. We stepped onto the top of the elevator.

"Hey, wait up!" Beast Boy called, lagging several feet behind. Raven, ignoring his pleas, used her astral magic to force the elevator to climb the floors. I faced Beast Boy and stretched my arm out to him as much as I could. He transformed into a squirrel and leaped through the door. His tiny paws clung to my jacket sleeve, and he scurried up my arm and sat on my shoulder, pausing a moment to catch his breath before he jumped down and changed to his human self. "I think there's this thing called 'patience' that you should really learn."

"I know all about patience from having to deal with you." Raven mumbled.

We hopped off on the correct floor, just in time to see the shadow crouch in front of a door covered with red-hot lasers. He placed a reflector device that created an opening for him to sneak through. One-by-one, we maneuvered through the small space. As I passed through, the heat of the lasers traveled to my face. Something sizzled for a split second, and I wondered if it was loose hairs burning off my scalp. I shuddered the thought away.

Cyborg crawled through the opening last. His large body bumped into the device and destroyed it, reverting the lasers back to their previous pattern.

"Stop! You can't run forever!" Robin called.

The shadow finally stopped and turned back to us. He took a few steps back, allowing the moonlight to bathe him. The light reflected harshly off his white, skull-like mask. The red X's adorning his clothing glowed dimly.

"I should say the same thing to you." Red X said.

"Hold on a minute! I thought the Red X thing belonged to Robin!" Beast Boy said.

"Not anymore." Red X thrust his hands to us and shot several Red X shurikens at us.

"Titans, go!"

Everyone except for Raven and I leaped out of the way of the shurikens. They trailed the ground, leading to the two of us before they formed a tight circle around us. Quickly and one by one, they exploded. Raven stretched her arms out and created a dome from, her magic that protected us from the explosions.

Once they subsided, Red X lunged at us. Raven cast a shield in front of us, but Red X phased through like a flickering shadow and appeared behind us. I reached for an energy pistol, but Red X grabbed my wrist and yanked it up.

"Nice try." he said. Even though it wasn't Robin underneath there, the person still had his voice.

Swinging my other arm around, I smashed it into the crook of his elbow, releasing his hold on me. I threw another punch, but Red X shadowed again and reappeared behind me. He swiped his hand, pulling off my gun holster belt, and threw it across the room. It skidded between two large craters.

"Not so tough without those now, are you?" Red X said.

"I still have these." I said, bringing my fists up. _But I won't last five seconds against this guy, especially since his skills match up with Robin's._

Cyborg football tackled Red X, giving me a clear path to the craters. I sprinted over and crouched down. I reached inside and blindly searched the floor, but I couldn't grab my belt. I pulled my arm out and tried to push the craters out of the way, but the weight of the multiples stacked on top of each other made it impossible.

Something moved between the cracks. I yelped and lost my balance, landing on my butt. Beast Boy, as a snake, slithered out, his tail wrapped around my belt.

Beast Boy changed back to his human self and offered my belt. "Looking for this?" he said.

"I thought we'd agreed that you wouldn't change into a snake again." I said, swiping my belt back and clipping it on in one try.

"You said that about the giant python. That was a Garter snake."

I pulled out my energy pistols and clicked them together by pressing them side-by-side. They lengthened out, shorter than my arm span by about a foot, and the curves slimmed down, creating a wide arc. A piece of string dangled from the top, and I pinched it between my fingers and attached it to the bottom.

I looked up as the other Titans surrounded Red X. They used their attacks simultaneously: Starfire and her starbolts, Raven and her astral magic, and Cyborg with his cannon. Red X pressed a button on his utility belt and shadowed away.

I turned and focused on the top of a crater mountain, the boxed stacked neatly like a pyramid. I pulled the bow back, and a red laser formed.

"Go, Robin!" I called as I launched the arrow. Red X reappeared on the top of the craters and dodged the arrow. Robin climbed up to the metal support beams above us and lunged at Red X, knocking them both to the ground.

Robin climbed to his feet before Red X, and he grabbed the mask and shoved him into the wall.

"Who are you?!" he hissed.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Red X said. His hand crackled with red electricity. He grabbed Robin, consuming him with a massive shock, and shoved him into a crater. He plowed into it and laid in the rubble.

The other Titans attacked, but Red X dealt with them quickly. Red X kicked Robin off the crater pieces and fished a gun out. Going back to my energy pistols, I shot at Red X. He jumped into the air and threw a few shurikens at me. I shot down a few, causing them to explode on impact. One cut through the air and sliced across my thigh. I cried out as my legs buckled and I dropped to one knee.

"It's a shame you're not evil, or else I'd like to get to know you better." Red X said, walking towards me until he stood over me.

"You'd have a hard time keeping up with all the surprises I've got." I said. I reached out and yanked a shuriken from the ground. I stabbed it into the center of Red X's utility belt. It fizzled with a few sparks. Red X jumped back and pulled out the shuriken. He tapped the center several times to try and get his shadow teleportation to work, but all he managed was a mildly flickering appearance. Grumbling under his breath, Red X ran for the rooftops. Robin managed to free himself from the X wrapped around his feet, and he chased after him.

"Are you damaged?" Starfire said, kneeling at my side. She forced me to sit down and stretch my leg out so she could examine my cut. The shuriken only danced across my skin, leaving something that looked like a very long paper cut. "We shall get this treated once we returned to the Tower."

She stood us up. Draping one arm around her shoulders and placing hers around my waist, Starfire flew us up to the roof and reassembled with the others.

"Did you get him?" I said to Robin.

"No. He got away." Robin said.

"Or... did _you_ get away?" Beast Boy said, eyeing Robin suspiciously. "How do we know that you're the real Robin?"

"You saw me fighting him, didn't you?"

"Sure, but the last time we did, you were a hologram." Beast Boy stepped closer and slugged Robin in the arm.

"OW! Beast Boy!" Robin rubbed his bicep.

Beast Boy shrunk back and chuckled. "Okay... So maybe you're not a hologram... But I've still got my eye on you."

"I'm no longer Red X. That was a stupid mistake, and I supposedly left it in the past... but now it's come back to haunt me."

* * *

Starfire knelt beside me and wrapped multiple layers of gauze around my leg while I sat on the couch with it propped on the table, listening to Cyborg's confusion as he stared at pictures of Red X displayed on the screen.

"If Robin's not Red X anymore, then who's the dude prancing around in his old leotard?" Cyborg said.

"No need to search madly for answers any further!" Beast Boy said, shoving Cyborg aside and showing us a white board. He flipped it onto the other side, showing a large diagram map. Red X's face was in the middle, and several versions of Robin were taped all over. "Go ahead and take a look at all the possibilities. Obviously one of them must be the new Red X. I'm going with the bionic monkey."

Beast Boy tapped his knuckle against the picture of a monkey dressed like Robin with metallic arms and screws poking out where his ears should be.

"I don't think so." Raven lifted her hand and consumed the board with her astral magic. It spun rapidly, knocking Beast Boy in the back and launching him over the couch. "Red X could be anyone, whether there's a connection between them and Robin or not. It could take weeks to figure things out."

"Unless..." Beast Boy poked his head out from behind the couch, next to me, and rested his arms on the top. "Spill the beans, Ciela. Who's the new Red X?"

"Actually... I don't know." I said.

The other four Titans stared at me, flabbergasted.

"What do you mean, you don't know?!" Cyborg cried, shattering the silence. "I thought you knew anything and everything there was about this show!"

"I do..." I said. "But in my world, it was never confirmed who the new Red X was. I'm sorry, but it's a mystery that's beyond my capabilities."

"Like I said: bionic monkey. I guarantee it!" Beast Boy said. I sighed and shoved his shoulder, causing him to fall again.

The door opened and Robin entered the room. We fell to a hush as he made his way to the front.

"There! I have finished your treatment! I hope I have secured everything properly." Starfire said.

"Uh..." I sweatdropped as I stared at the bundle of gauze wrapped around my thigh. It looked like a giant ball of cotton candy, and my leg was the stick. "A few layers is perfectly fine, Starfire. You didn't have to use the entire roll. I just got a little cut, not a cannonball wound."

Starfire pouted and worked to unravel my leg. I turned my attention back to Robin, who typed furiously on the computer keyboard. He pressed a final button, wiping out the Red X photos and displaying an X-shaped atom strand.

"What's that?" Beast Boy said.

"Xenothium. This is what Red X is after. It's... the fuel of the suit."

Raven and Starfire gasped. Beast Boy grumbled, completely clueless about the material.

"Xenothium?! You powered your suit with _Xenothium_?! Are you _nuts_?!" Cyborg cried. "Tell me you're not stupid enough to mess around with one of the most dangerous chemical compounds in the world!"

Robin exhaled sharply. "Like I said, it was a mistake." Robin pressed another key and brought up a picture of the gun Red X stole from the warehouse. "The item Red X stole was a scanner that allows him to track Xenothium. It can locate any amount within a ten-mile radius."

"That black ballerina's not the only one that can find Xenothium." Cyborg unplugged the block in the center of his chest and attached it to the side of a computer. "I'm installing scanners into all of your communicators."

"Thanks, but no thanks." Robin turned and headed for the door. "I can find the Xenothium on my own."

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Raven said.

"The same way I did it before." The door closed behind Robin.

"Is this satisfactory?" Starfire said, leaning back to let me admire her work.

"Perfect." I said, setting my foot on the ground. Starfire unraveled ninety-percent of the gauze, leaving enough to cover the cut, as well as a few inches around. "Thank you."

I stood up carefully. The fitting wrapping absorbed any possible pain, making it all right to walk without discomfort.

"I've set coordinates for places where each of us can search for any possible Xenothium." Cyborg said, stepping away from the computer. "If we want any chance of catching Red X, we should start our search now."

* * *

"There's nothing here." I said as I scanned the library books piled neatly on the shelves while speaking into the communicator. "Although I did find an interesting series that I should check out the next time I'm here. I wonder if my school library card is valid in different dimensions."

" _Ew. Unless they're comic books, I better not even have to look at them._ " Beast Boy said.

" _Can we please talk about something important?_ "Raven hissed.

" _Titans! I know where Red X will strike next. I sent you all coordinates for where to gather._ "Robin said.

" _We'll get there as soon as-_ "Cyborg said, but his line cut off abruptly.

" _Cyborg? Are you still present?_ " Starfire said.

" _Raven, go to where Cyborg is and check things out. Hurry. The rest of you, come here quickly._ "Robin said.

I switched on the radar and exited the library. I scanned the buildings and set my sights on one of the tallest. I circled around the building and found a series of ladders built into the side that traveled up to the top.

 _Oh, great... This again._

Upon reaching the roof, I scrambled onto the solid ground and laid there for a few moments, allowing my heart rate to return to normal. After the world stopped spinning, I stood and walked around the circular area. Turning a final corner, I saw Robin standing at the edge of the roof and overlooking the city. His cape covered his torso, cloaking him in black, as it billowed in the night wind.

"Do you have any idea who this new Red X could be?" I said, slowly scooching closer to the edge. After closing in at five feet, the nausea kicked in and I stopped.

"No clue." Robin said. He sighed. "I can't believe I didn't lock that stupid thing away tighter than I did. I should've suspected someone would want to get their hands on it. I wish I never made Red X in the first place."

"You did have the chance, but you chose not to listen to me." I said. My words weren't received well. I swallowed my sarcasm. "You made Red X with good intentions. You wanted to stop Slade and keep the city safe from his schemes, and you accomplished that. While Red X wasn't the best idea, what's important is you learned from your mistakes and you'll never make them again. How else can you expect to learn all you can?"

"You really need to stop giving me back my words."

"But am I wrong?"

Robin sighed in defeat.

"Man, I'm tearing up behind this mask." We turned to the voice and saw Red X standing above us. "Why watch a sappy soap opera when you losers are good enough entertainment?"

Robin pulled out his bo-staff. "Stay behind me." he said, holding the iron bar in front of me.

I gulped and looked over the edge. "Can you suggest a better idea?"

Red X jumped down, and he and Robin charged toward each other. Robin swung his bo-staff, but Red X ducked underneath it and shoved his foot into Robin's back, throwing him into the wall.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. Just leave your little friend to me." Red X said. "Hope you're not afraid of falling either."

Red X shoved my shoulders hard. I lost my balance and tumbled over the edge. I tried to scream, but the wind forced its way into my throat and made it hard for me to breathe. Midway through, I landed in a pair of arms.

"Forgive me for saying this, but it seems you enjoy falling from extended heights." Starfire said.

I breathed a relieved chuckled. "You think I'd be used to it by now." I said. Starfire brought me to the ground. "Robin's up there dealing with Red X. You'd better hurry."

Starfire nodded and took off up the side of the building. I watched her small, purple silhouette disappear over the roof.

* * *

I stepped through the observatory doors. As I exhaled, a puff of visible air escaped my lips. I rubbed my arms and shivered.

 _Why the heck is it so cold in here?!_

"Look at all of these lovely targets." a voice echoed from above. I hid behind a crater. I looked up and saw a large telescope, now altered into a cannon. "Just imagine them... Going about their lives, innocent and carefree, completely unaware that they're soon to meet their end."

I heard yelling, but it was too distant and muffled for me to discern words.

"As if I should be concerned about your little friends. I doubt they're resistant to two tons of Xenothium. Now, be a good girl and bite your tongue.

I emerged from the crater and crept to a nearby staircase. I climbed slowly. Near the top, I pressed close to the wall as two workers dressed in white hazmat suits waddled by- minions of the mastermind behind all of this, Professor Chang. Robin came to him looking for Xenothium, and he sent the Titans and Red X into a trap so he could be the real villain of this episode.

"Prepare to fire!" I peeked underneath the railing and saw Professor Chang pumping his fist from a small cockpit built into the side of the cannon. The cannon hummed, rumbling the ground, and I saw the tip of the muzzle begin to glow. "Steady..."

Robin swung in from the large opening in the side of the observatory and rammed his feet into Professor Chang's chest. Chang stumbled back, accidentally kicking the cannon's control stick. The cannon redirected higher up before it fired. The thick, Xenothium laser cut through the top of Titans Tower, leaving a crescent-shaped dent in the center of the top.

Chang growled. "Attack!"

Many of Chang's minions charged for Robin, spraying thick, red goo at him that hardened on impact and long cattle prods. While he fought them, Chang redirected the cannon to aim it at Robin. Using his grappling hook, he tried to escape the end of the cannon, but it followed him wherever he went. Chang finally fired, melting a hole into the roof of the observatory and sending the Xenothium energy off into the sky and missing Robin. He swung his legs, gaining momentum, and threw himself onto the ledge high above. He sprinted across the railing, dodging the cannon's consecutive lasers.

I climbed up the rest of the staircase and hurried over to the Titans.

"Ciela, you have come to rescue us!" Starfire cried, her head the only thing that wasn't encased in ice.

"I'll do my best." I whispered. I examined the pods my friends were trapped in, but I couldn't seem to find a release switch anywhere. I saw a small terminal next to me, but it demanded a password that could easily beat the world record for longest word.

"Looks like I missed a Titan." Professor Chang said behind me. The heat of the cannon's muzzle burned my scalp. I turned and face the large, glowing hole. "I'll take care of this in no time."

A barrage of X-shaped shurikens burrowed themselves into the cockpit's control board, and it began to short-circuit.

"I'm glad I got here in time." Red X said, perching on a railing above.

"Yeah... Uh, thanks." Robin said beside him.

"Don't mention it. Just know you owe me big time."

"Get them!" Professor Chang cried, pounding his fists against the control board like a whiny child.

A swarm of minions climbed up to the high ledge and toward Red X and Robin. A few more approached me. I pulled out my energy pistols and transformed them into my sword. One minion squirted the red goo at me. I ran around and behind a few of his friends, and they were buried in a pile of the goo. A minion jabbed at me with the long cattle prod. I swiped my sword up, catching it with my blade, and swung up. I slammed the butt of my sword into the minion's chest and yanked the cattle prod out of his hands. I shoved the cattle prod into his stomach, electrocuting him as well as a few others. The minions lay unconscious around me. I took the cattle prod and pressed it into the side of the computer. It sparked and sputtered before it died. The pods opened, spreading bone-chilling air and dropping the temperature into the negative. The ice melted off my friends as the pods opened.

Cyborg groaned. "My head hurts." he said. "That must've been some nap..."

"Why is it so cold in here?" Beast Boy shivered.

"Some people try to be the bad guys, but evil just doesn't fit them." Robin approached us, Red X's utility belt clutched in his hand.

"Where's Red X?" Raven said.

"He got away... But that doesn't matter right now. I'm glad you're all okay."

"Glad to be okay-" Cyborg said, then cast his eye above us and out the observatory opening. "What happened to the Tower?!"

"Nothing a little reconstruction can't fix." I chuckled.

"Can we leave now? I think I'm catching a cold." Beast Boy sniffled.


	31. Betrothed

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Yesterday, I Belong reached _20,000 views_! It's been 8 chapters since we reached the 10,000 view milestone, and _wow_ , that's a record for me. You guys are simply amazing. Your encouraging words and ideas don't go unnoticed, and I'm truly blessed to have an audience as supportive as you that inspires me to continue giving my very best. Thank you!  
**

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

"Whoa!" I jumped back to the wall as Starfire flew by with her arms filled with purple suitcases. She set them down.

"Forgive me. I could not see you in my path." Starfire said.

"No worries. Do you need any help?"

Starfire, a little hesitant, nodded. I rolled out two remaining suitcases and set them with the others while Starfire lugged a bundle of all her clothing out of her closet. The top half of her body looked like a giant tentacle monster from her boots sticking out in various directions. I bit my tongue from pressing the matter behind this.

"Uh..." Beast Boy said as we came out with the last of Starfire's belongings. The other Titans stood with him. "Are you going somewhere, Star?"

"...Yes." she said. "I am leaving for Tamaran."

"How long is it that you have to bring everything?" Raven said.

Starfire gulped in a deep breath and faced our friends with a smile on her face, yet sadness in her eyes. "Forever. I am never coming back."

" _What_?!" my friends shouted.

"Yes, it is true. I am... leaving to get married."

My friends shrieked in shock again, Robin noticeably louder than the rest.

"Married?!" Robin said, shoving his way to the front.

"Unfortunately so." Starfire's eyes brightened. "I wish to invite you all to the wedding. I cannot wait for you all to behold Tamaran! I would appreciate help with packing my items."

The Titans remained motionless, glued to their spots like statues.

"...Will there be cake?" Beast Boy said.

"Perhaps there will be foods with... similar consistency." Starfire said. She turned her back to the others, gathered as many things as she could, and flew down the hallway.

" _Married_?!" Robin cried again.

* * *

The T-Ship cruised through space in uncomfortable silence. I glanced into Robin's peripheral and saw him sitting forward with his shoulders hunched and a mighty scowl.

"So..." Cyborg said. "Is your husband-to-be someone we know?"

"No. Even I have never met him before. Whomever I am to wed was chosen for me by the Grand Ruler of Tamaran-"

"You've never _met_ him before?!" Robin screamed into his microphone and blasted my eardrums. "How can you get married to someone you don't even know?!"

"I-It is the tradition of my people..."

I glanced at my radar and noticed a cluster of twelve red dots making their way toward our ship. I looked up and, although they were small, saw them coming.

"Incoming fleet of enemy ships!" I said.

"Where? I don't see any-" Beast Boy said before the T-Ship rumbled violently and cut him off.

"I don't suppose this is some kind of welcoming committee?" Cyborg said. Starfire shook her head.

"Whoever they are, they picked a bad day to mess with us." Robin said. "Titans, separate!"

The hiss of steam occupied the silent void as my pod detached from the main mass. The T-Ship split into six different pieces. We blasted off into different directions. I looked behind me, only to see no bug-shaped spaceships chasing me. While two chased four of the Titans, I noticed four chasing one. I twisted the wheel to the right, working with the lack of gravity to bring my ship around and charge after Starfire's ship.

I stared at the large board of buttons in front of me.

 _Which one activated the lasers again?_ I thought. _Uh... red is the same color as lasers, right? So maybe..._

I pressed a red button. My ship launched forward at unseeable speeds. My body smushed against my seat, unable to lean forward. The stars whizzed past like I activated hyperdrive. The bug-shaped ships chased Starfire back and forth.

"Starfire... watch... out!" I managed to say.

Starfire, noticing me wildly careening toward her, sped up to avoid collision. The enemy ships, however, paid no attention to me. I rammed the front of my ship into two of the enemies. I lurched forward, puncturing my stomach against the wheel. I winced from the pressure. The bug ships hissed like cockroaches as they spiraled in the void. I frantically scanned the control board again and randomly picked a green button to press. Two small hatches opened on the hood of my ship, and laser cannons popped out. They hummed to life and shot the ships with lasers. The ships exploded, and the heat wave made my ship fly back.

 _Thank you, T.V. luck._

"Is everyone all right?" Robin said.

"Yeah, but what _were_ those things?" Raven said.

"I assure you they were not from my planet." Starfire said.

The six of us regrouped into the T-Ship. Starfire cast her eyes forward and gasped. She leaned forward, pressing her hands against the glass.

"There!" she cried. A planet floated in the distance. It was completely white with red lines curving along the surface. "Friends, I wish to welcome you to my home, Tamaran."

We broke through the planet's atmosphere. The sky was a dark purple tint with stringy, magenta clouds.

"Have you ever observed such a beautiful landscape?" Starfire gushed as she gazed out the window.

I looked down at the barren land. The purple-tinted rocks were as dry as chapped lips, and plant life- or _any_ life, in fact- was absent.

Still, I've been to very few alien planets in my life. Seeing extraterrestrial ground, no matter how empty, was fascinating to look at.

We continued to drive until we saw large rock protrusions with buildings carved into the sides of them. The buildings climbed the sides of the rock, ending with a giant castle perched on the top. We landed the T-Ship on a landing platform. It collapsed like an exhausted dog. Smoke billowed from the engines and the creases of the ship. We climbed out and walked down the runway toward the castle. At the base of the castle, a large door lifted open. The light inside shone on the backs of the people standing at the door, making them only silhouettes.

The largest silhouette, easily fifteen feet, approached us. He had long red hair that cascaded down his back, leaving the top of his head bald, and a thick beard that covered his chest. He wore a black shirt under his silver armor, leaving his biceps bare so his hulking muscles could breathe. When he stopped in front of us, his shadow consumed us. Starfire floated up to his face, her hands glowing with star energy.

The man shouted at Starfire in the Tamaranean language. Starfire replied with the same gusto. They stared at each other in tense silence.

"Should we... do something?" Cyborg said.

The silence shattered as the man lifted back his head and let out a hearty laugh that shook the ground. Starfire's lips trembled into a smile and she laughed alongside him. She planted her feet on the ground and turned to us.

"Friends, I am delighted to introduce you to my Knorfka, Galfore!" Starfire said. "He has raised me since the time I was very young."

"Zal." Galfore pounded his fist against his chest and bowed slightly. He lifted his eyes past us and beheld our ship. "I see you have come in contact with our new enemy."

"You know who attacked us?" Robin said.

Galfore turned and stretched his hand out past the castle. We followed his arm and, at the end, saw multitudes of the bug ships. They reached out past the horizon; there were perhaps _thousands_ of them!

"The great Drenthax army. These monsters threaten to overthrow our planet." Galfore growled. He clenched his fists. "This would not be so if I were Grand Ruler. If only...!" Galfore sighed and turned to Starfire. "It is only wishful thinking. Much has changed since you departed."

Starfire rested her hands on Galfore's shoulders. "I have missed you dearly, Galfore." she said.

"And I have missed you, too... Princess Starfire." Galfore dropped to one knee and bowed. Starfire looked around as the guards standing at Galfore's side also knelt.

" _Princess_?!" my friends cried.

Starfire turned with red cheeks and chuckled. "Uh... Yes. You see, I am second-in-line for the throne. It appears I neglected to tell you such information..."

Starfire grabbed Galfore's hand and quickly dragged him and the guards inside.

"Why didn't you tell us our little alien butt-kicker was royalty?" Cyborg said, nudging my shoulder.

"It's not my place to tell." I said, folding my arms. "Maybe she thought you would treat her differently if you knew."

"Well... Now it's definitely weird." Raven said, eyeing the guards lined at the door as we went inside.

* * *

The guards opened the doors to the dining area. A white U-shaped table with one dozen golden chairs sat in the center, minuscule compared to the room. Starfire sat at the head of the table with Galfore on her right side and Robin on her left. I seated myself next to Robin with Raven on my other side. Large bronze goblets sloshed purple liquids in front of us.

Galfore stood and raised his goblet. "A toast, my brethren. To our beautiful princess and her new husband!"

Starfire stood and lifted her goblet. "And to my friends. It fills me with joy knowing you are here with me to celebrate this day!"

The Tamaraneans were the only ones capable of holding up these giant hunks of metal. I only gripped the handle, knowing without a doubt that I wouldn't be able to raise it. In fact, it could probably kill me if it fell on me. The goblets clunked together collectively.

Robin pushed his goblet away, although only a few centimeters. He opened his mouth to speak, but an overflowing bowl containing foreign fish was dropped in front of him.

"It is time to feast." Starfire said. The Tamaraneans gazed hungrily at the food. I scooted my chair back slightly and covered my eyes as they flopped onto the table and scarfed down the food like animals. Something slimy plopped onto my lap, and I shuddered and frantically shook it off.

A few minutes of listening to their gnashing teeth, the Tamaraneans sat back in their seats. Bones and scraps of food littered the once pristine table.

"Did you enjoy the food?" Starfire said. She burped and covered her mouth.

"I don't think I ever want to eat again." Beast Boy said, poking his head out from underneath the table.

Heralds standing at the door lifted up the tips of gorka pipes. I covered my ears seconds before the sound filled the room, causing the walls to shake. The 'music' penetrated through and stung my ears.

The Tamaraneans in the room stopped and turned to the door. As they slowly opened, they dropped to one knee and bowed. As a person stepped into view, my friends and I did the same.

"All hail the Grand Ruler of Tamaran- the Empress!" Galfore proclaimed.

Starfire lifted her eyes and gasped. "Blackfire?!"

Blackfire smirked and placed a hand on her hip. A dark purple cape was draped over her shoulders and fell down to the floor. A pointy, M-shaped piece of metal shaped around her forehead and face. "It's been a while since I've seen you, little sister."

Starfire stood, her eyes glowing. "The last time I saw you, you were being dragged off to prison!"

"Oh, that old place? Although I would've loved to be there for all eternity, it just didn't seem to match my tastes. So, I broke out and returned to Tamaran to- ahem- _claim_ my rightful place at its head." Blackfire said. I looked to Galfore. Although he didn't express it much, his clenched fists drilling into the ground showed his contempt. "Now you've got me blabbing about myself. I can't possible divert the attention to something other than a princess on her wedding day! I'm sure you're eager to know who you'll be spending the rest of your life with."

Blackfire stepped out of the way to show a tall, muscular Tamaranean with long, flowing red hair. Robin tensed, and I yanked on his cape to keep him from jumping to his feet and objecting like a ferocious lawyer. The Tamaranean flew out of the way, giving room for a giant, lime green, blob-like monster with elephant-like trunks covering his body to enter the room, using a hovering chair to move about. Starfire's jaw dropped.

"Starfire, meet your groom: Glgrdsklechhh!"

Glgrdsklechhh belched from mouth and eyes- which were _also_ mouths- and spewed green goo in the process. The goo landed at Starfire's feet. She shuddered and looked back up.

"But... But I cannot-" she said.

"You can and you will." Blackfire's smile widened. "You see, sister dear, this handsome blob of a creature happens to be the exalted Sklerch of the swamp moons of Drenthax IV. He agreed that he would spare Tamaran and keep his army from destroying all of us if he married you. Of course, if you don't _want_ to marry him, then you can kiss this sweet place goodbye."

Starfire gulped. I remembered back in Car Trouble when she mentioned the swamp moons of Drenthax IV as a place to visit. I bet now she never wants to go there again.

Glgrdsklechhh sidled up next to Starfire and gurgled.

"I'm sure we will... be very happy... together." Starfire mumbled. She rested a hand on one of Glgrdsklechhh's trunks. She pulled away, leaving a thick, sticky slime on her hand.

"That's lovely to hear." Blackfire said. She raised her voice to the people. "We celebrate my sister's wedding at moonset tonight!"

The Tamaraneans stood and erupted in roaring cheers. My friends looked around, flabbergasted.

"B-But Starfire, are you sure about this?" Robin said.

Starfire bowed her head, unable to respond.

"Escort my sister to her chambers so she may prepare for tonight." Blackfire said. Two guards guided her out of the room, one in front of her and one behind. "And keep an eye on her friends. We don't want to stress the bride on her big day."

Blackfire grinned down at us before she turned and left the room. The guards at her side followed her and closed the doors.

More guards materialized at our sides and led us to our room. The scene was much darker than the brightly lit dining area. Beast Boy tried to sit down in what he thought was a chair, but I yanked him back before the creature could chomp on him.

"Okay, that's it! I am _so_ done with this place!" Beast Boy cried. "It's like this planet is designed to have everything want to eat you!"

"With Blackfire at its head, I'm not so surprised." Robin paced and wrung his hands. "We need to do something about this wedding. There's no way we're going to let this happen!"

"Just remember that this isn't Earth. Things are different around here: different traditions, different cultures, and different etiquette. Who are we to question how they live?" Raven said. "But, assuming you're going to ignore everything I say, how do you suppose we do things?"

I cleared my throat. "If I may interrupt..." I said. I kicked a chair-like object and, seeing it didn't spring to life, sat on it. "I'd like to remind you that the last time we dealt with Blackfire, she tried to throw Starfire in jail. Everything you've been told is a lie- the giant bug army, the truce, and the annihilation threat. Blackfire only wants to marry off Starfire so she can get something called the Jewel of Charta from Glgrdsklechhh. The artifact will help increase Blackfire's power and make her invincible and able to rule Tamaran the way she wants to."

"All the more reason why we need to stop this wedding. When Starfire knows, she can fight back." Robin said. "I'm going to go talk to her. Stay here until I get back."

Robin stomped out of the room, his cape flicking behind him.

"I know I'm not the only person that realizes this whole conspiracy thing isn't the single reason why Robin is ticked." Beast Boy said, wiggling his eyebrows. "I smell jealousy!"

Raven rolled her eyes. "Get over yourself."

"You totally think that, too! I'm not the only Titan teeming with green!"

The door flew open, smacking against the wall with a bang that startled us. Guards filed into the room.

"Come with us. Now." a guard said.

"Is... there a problem?" Cyborg said.

The guards shoved their polearms in our faces. The tip of one hovered an inch from Cyborg's nose.

"There will be unless you obey Blackfire's orders. You're coming with us."

We stared at the cluster of guards and raised our hands in surrender.

* * *

We walked into a pitch black room. Spotlights lined the walls, displaying different species of aliens were trapped inside invisible containers.

"Here." the guards shoved us through a container at the end of the room. I shielded my eyes from the harsh light. I reached out my hand and managed to find the smooth, invisible barrier keeping us in. The doors at the end of the room opened, and two more guards dragged Robin in. They threw him into the container.

"Did you talk to Starfire?" I said.

"I didn't have a chance. These guards grabbed me before I could try." Robin said.

A collection of gorka pipes blasted from somewhere in the castle. The noise leaked through the walls with muffled dissonance. The wedding had begun.

"We can't give Starfire away to that freak!" Robin said. He pulled out an explosive disk and pressed it against the barrier, using my hand as a reference. We stepped back to the furthest side. The disk exploded, knocking the guards nearby off their feet. "Titans, go!"

We sprinted through the room, dodging guards as they aimlessly swung their polearms, and into the hallway. They yelled in Tamaranean as the doors closed. We turned the corner, only to be met with another swarm.

"Down there!" Raven said. We followed her line of sight below to see the wedding beneath us. Starfire finished walking down the aisle and stood next to Glgrdsklechhh in front of Blackfire. Even from this distance, Blackfire's smirk radiated. She began to speak, but it was slightly muffled from the thick glass.

"No one is allowed to interfere in the royal wedding!" one guard said. "Men, attack!"

The guards charged, the tips of their polearms pointed at us. Robin threw mini smoke bombs at their feet and cast a thick haze in the hallway. The Titans ran into the smoke, and I heard the cries of confused guards. Taking a deep breath, I ran into the smoke with pistols drawn.

The axe of a polearm flew blindly, and I yelped as I leaned back. A few strands of my hair fluttered in front of my face. I saw the head of a guard become visible, and I swung a pistol. It cracked against the guard's skull, and he crumpled to the ground.

" _Starfire_!" I heard Robin shriek, followed by the collective gasps of the wedding attendees.

As the smoke began to clear, the end of a wooden pole zipped toward me and rammed into my stomach. The tender area of my stab wound flared in pain, and I groaned and clutched my stomach. A guard crept up behind me looped his polearm in front of me and shoved the length of the pole into my throat. I choked back air and thrashed around. The guard responded with pressing the wood deeper against my larynx. Another guard approached me, his polearm raised above his head. I aimed my pistol backwards and pulled the trigger. The scream of the gun startled the guard behind me and his grip slackened. I slipped through the space he created and shoved him away before jumping out of the second guard's swinging range. The axe of the polearm sunk into the ground. While the guard tried to pull it back out, I swung my leg into his stomach. With a pained grunt, the guard flopped to the ground.

The smoke cleared completely. I holstered my energy pistols and panted. My wound throbbed in beat with my breaths, and I rested a hand against my stomach to try and soothe it.

"Are you well?" A hand rested on my shoulder. I met Starfire's eyes, but what caught my attention was the Grand Ruler crown shaping her face.

"You already fought Blackfire?" I said. "I was hoping I could watch that."

Starfire smiled. "Perhaps it will be featured in the new program."

* * *

The Tamaraneans cheered below for their new Grand Ruler. White petals rained like confetti. Starfire stood at the balcony's edge with Galfore at her side. My friends and I watched her from a distance.

"All hail Empress Starfire!" Galfore cried, pumping his fist in the air. The people below applauded. Starfire nodded humbly.

"Someone once told me to follow my heart. Such advice led me to realize the wrongdoings of my sister and cease them, for I knew she was not best for Tamaran." Starfire paused and turned to look back at us. "And now I must admit to you... that I, too, am also not fit to rule over you. Earth is where my life is- and where my heart wishes to be." Starfire smiled and removed the crown and placed it on Galfore. "This crown is best for one person- the one who has raised me since my youth with a strong heart and tender hands. All hail Emperor Galfore!"

The people chanted Galfore's name. Starfire hugged Galfore and approached us.

"I wish for us to go home now, please. I am missing Earth." Starfire said.

The Titans nodded and we headed down the runway toward the T-Ship, which Galfore and other Tamaraneans were very generous to fix for us.

"I really liked your speech." I said. "I'm glad you stay in Earth. The team wouldn't be the same without you."

"I am glad as well. Tamaran is the planet from which I was born, but Earth is the place that shaped me the most." Starfire said. "There is where I found true emotions- sadness, happiness, anger, excitement, and joy. And having the privilege to share these experiences with you and the rest of our friends... I would not trade it for anything else in the galaxy."

I smiled. "I've changed my mind; I like _that_ speech a lot more."

Starfire giggled and linked her arm through mine. We hurried to catch up with our friends.


	32. Crash

I closed the front door and kicked off my shoes underneath the coat rack.

"I'm home!" I called, making my way to the dining table and setting my backpack in one of the seats. I unzipped my backpack and spread out today's homework. When Mom didn't respond, I peeked into the kitchen. She stood up from peeking inside the fridge and closed the door. "Hi, Mom."

"Hello." Mom said, clipping a can of soup to the can opener and turning it on. The drone of the machine and the grinding of its blades against the aluminum filled the awkward silence.

Mom was, oddly, very quiet. She didn't speak much this morning on the car ride to school either. I watched her pour the soup into a bowl and place it in the microwave.

"Is something wrong?" I said, my words speaking in time to the beeps of buttons being pressed. Mom pressed the start button, and the microwave lit up and began to hum.

Mom rested her hands on the counter, her back turned to me. She paused, as if she was trying to find the right words to say.

"Ciela-" she said. She exhaled through her nostrils. I stepped toward her. Mom turned to me and examined my face. "You know... If there's anything you need to talk about, I'm always here for you."

"Of course I know that." I said. I knit my eyebrows. "Did something happen?"

Mom's face drooped. Did I say the wrong thing?

"...Mom?"

Mom's face lit up with a smile and places her hands on my arms. "No worries. I trust your words and I trust you know what's right."

The microwave's shrill beeping ceased the conversation. I watched Mom pull out the soup, stir it, and head to the living room. A few moments later, I heard the TV buzz to life.

 _...What was that all about?_

* * *

My eyes snapped open when I heard Cyborg's screams pierce through the walls of my room. I grumbled and threw off my covers. I took a step out into the hall, only to immediately leap back as Cyborg sprinted past me, his legs spinning like the Road Runner from Looney Tunes.

"Cyborg!" Beast Boy turned the corner and ran my way. "Wait up-!"

When Beast Boy saw me, he skidded to a stop.

"Uh... Hey. How's it going?"

"You're lucky Cyborg's virus-infested attitude is hilarious." I said.

Beast Boy chuckled nervously and grabbed my arm, dragging me down the hallway and to the main room. The door opened, and Robin stood with his arms folded and a stern scowl. Beast Boy yelped and plastered on a big grin.

"Hey, Robin! Lovely day today, huh?" Beast Boy said.

"What... did you... do?" Robin said, enunciating slowly to keep his cool.

Beast Boy blushed. "Whaddya mean?"

Robin stepped out of the way, revealing Cyborg's legs poking out from underneath the sink.

"Oh, boy!" Cyborg yanked out the pipe connecting to the sink's nozzle and chugged down the water pouring out, drenching his body. He wiped his mouth and burped. He turned to us and held out the pipe. "Want some?!"

We jumped away from the flying water. It hit the ground and left a giant soaked spot on the carpet. Cyborg shrugged and kept drinking.

"Um... Cyborg..." Robin said. "How about we calm down and try and find a solution to this problem?"

"I'll tell you what the problem is!" Cyborg said, throwing the pipe into the sink. "We don't have enough gravy for this giant steak!"

Cyborg lunged at Robin, mouth salivating. Beast Boy and I pulled Robin away while Starfire and Raven leaped in front of us and grabbed Cyborg.

"Beast Boy..." Robin grumbled.

"Don't worry! I can totally fix this!" Beast Boy backed away. "And I've got a great plan to do it!"

"What makes you believe we'll let _you_ help out?" Raven grunted while she and Starfire struggled to hold Cyborg still. "You'll just mess him up even more."

Beast Boy's ears drooped. "But I..."

"I have an idea of who to ask for help." Robin said. He approached Raven and whispered something in her ear. She raised an eyebrow before she reluctantly complied. She stepped away from Cyborg, throwing off the resistance, and he tumbled to the ground, taking Starfire with him. When Cyborg hit the ground, he fell fast asleep. Raven disappeared in a cloak of darkness. "Let's hold him up in his room."

Starfire stood and hoisted Cyborg over her shoulder. I approached Beast Boy while Starfire and Robin got a head start.

"I didn't mean for this to happen..." Beast Boy sighed. "I just wanted to play Mega Monkeys 4..."

I laid a hand on his shoulder and guided him to the hallway. "Things will be fine. Tell me about your plan."

Beast Boy side-glanced at me. "Well... I thought I could shrink down to something really small, like an amoeba, then go into Cyborg's head and get rid of the virus."

I nodded. "That's good. The person we're getting help from can help you carry out that plan."

We followed the high-pitched flurry of insults coming from Cyborg's room. Gizmo stood in front of Cyborg, who was chained to his bed, with his arms folded and his bottom lip jutting out in a pout.

"Why the heck do you Titans want my help?" Gizmo said.

"You're the only person we know that has any idea how to fix Cyborg's condition." Robin said.

Gizmo scoffed. "Fine! But you booger-heads owe me _big_ time!"

"Really? The pipsqueak genius?" Beast Boy said.

"It won't be that bad..." I said. "Of course, _I_ don't have to deal with him."

Cyborg's eyes bulged open. "GUYS! We should totally replace the shower nozzles in the bathroom so they pour nacho cheese instead of water! Isn't that a _grate_ idea?!"

Cyborg burst into laughter for a few moments before he fell back asleep, his snoring louder than his giggles.

"Man, that was a really cheesy pun." I said. "Oh, wait- dang it!"

Robin facepalmed. "Please fix him. Quickly."

Gizmo snorted in amusement and pressed a button on his remote control. A shower curtain wrapped around him for a moment. When he pushed it aside, he was covered in a special shrink suit.

"Okay, Teen Teeter-Totters," Gizmo said, taking out a syringe styled like a blaster, "it's really quite simple; don't make me repeat myself. After I've shrunk down, use this syringe to inject me into the robo-bum's brain. Understand?" We nodded. "Good."

Gizmo tossed the syringe at Robin, who fumbled with it before securely catching it.

"I think you should do this." Robin said, passing the syringe over to me. "You're better at shooting people."

I scowl mildly and snatched up the syringe. Gizmo pressed a button on the white flotation device clinging to his waist. In the blink of an eye, he disappeared.

" _Okay. I'm inside._ " Gizmo hollered from the other end of Robin's communicator. " _Now let's do this so I can go home._ "

I took a deep breath and positioned the syringe in my hands. I aimed the nozzle at Cyborg's ear. I paused a moment.

"What are you waiting for?" Raven said.

"I just wanted to make sure he wouldn't spring awake agai-" I said.

Cyborg's eyes opened. A big smile spread across his face.

"HI!" Cyborg shot up, snapping the metal cuffs holding him to the table like frail twigs. I stumbled back from the flying metal chunks, holding the syringe close to my body.

"Shoot, Ciela!" Robin cried.

I planted my feet and aimed the nozzle at Cyborg. Raven jumped away and Starfire let go of Cyborg, allowing his head to plunge into the floor. I pulled the trigger. A beam of yellow energy blasted from the syringe and hit Cyborg. Cyborg stood up straight, vibrating from the energy.

"Oh, yeeeaaaahhh!" Cyborg ran toward the wall and bulldozed through, leaving a crude outline of himself that allowed the outside air to leak through.

"Did you get him?" Raven said, wiping off some of Cyborg's spittle from her sleeve.

"Yeah, but I don't know if I got his head." I said.

Robin turned on his communicator. "Did you get inside safely, Gizmo?"

" _I'm inside, all right, but so much for your sharpshooting. I'm in this stupidhead's armpit!_ " Gizmo cried.

"It could be worse." I said. "I could've put you into his butt."

"I suggest you stop complaining and start moving. Cyborg's heading for the city, and we need to stop this virus before he hurts someone." Robin said. He closed his communicator, sighed, and turned to us. "Let's go."

Raven, Starfire, and Robin hurried out of the room. I glanced around, noticing Beast Boy was gone. No doubt he followed Gizmo into Cyborg's body. With the crazy virus on the loose, they definitely need each other to defeat it.

* * *

The screams of pedestrians led us to Cyborg. He sat in the middle of a four-way intersection. The cars around him honked repeatedly, but Cyborg paid no attention to it. He nibbled on the hood of the car nearest to him, abandoned by its owners.

"Cyborg..." Robin said as my friends slowly approached him. "You know who we are, right?"

Cyborg climbed to his feet. "Oh, I _know_ who you are..." he said. He grabbed his chew toy of a car and raised it over his head. "You're the nasty egg-people who stole my waffles!"

Cyborg threw the car at the others. I leaped onto the sidewalk as the car tumbled across the street, landing upside-down and billowing with smoke. Seeing he had missed, Cyborg whimpered and took off down the road. Citizens nearby threw themselves against the buildings to avoid getting trampled by him.

"Titans, grab him!"

We chased after Cyborg, cornering him at a flea market. He hunched over a booth and stuffed his face with knickknacks and toys.

"Here's what we'll do..." Robin said. "Raven, you distract him, then I'll sneak up behind and-"

"Pestering him, especially in his condition, isn't going to keep him in one spot." I said. I scanned the area. "Starfire, can you break off that stop sign for me?"

Starfire followed my eyes to the stop sign and hesitantly yanked it from the ground. She handed the metal rod to me. Hefting it in both hands, I approached Cyborg.

"Hey, Cyborg!" I said. Cyborg turned to me, his cheeks stuffed like a chipmunk's. I held out the stop sign. "I got this for you!"

Drool trickled from the side of Cyborg's mouth. He turned on his heel and sprinted toward me like a charging bull. I yelped and shut my eyes. Cyborg came to a sudden stop in front of me and snatched the stop sign from me. Opening his mouth wide, he chomped down the red hexagon. I heard the thuds of the chunks of metal landing in his stomach, and Cyborg burped. He dropped the pole, nearly on my toes.

"All hail the Lollipop Queen!" Cyborg wrapped his arms around me and lifted me in the air, crushing me against his body. I sucked in a painful breath.

My friends inched toward us. Cyborg noticed them and placed me back on the ground, shielding me from the others.

"I won't let you egg-people get near Her Royal Highness!" Cyborg cried. He summoned his cannon arm and shot at my friends. They scattered. "Don't worry, I protect you!"

"How sweet..." Slowly, I crouched down and picked up the pole at my feet. While my friends kept Cyborg occupied, I reared back the pole and swung it as hard as I can. The pole cracked against Cyborg's head with a clang. Cyborg went stiff before he crumpled to the ground. My friends joined my side.

"Gizmo, how are things?" Robin said. There was no response. "Gizmo?"

Cyborg's nostrils twitched. He opened his eyes again, and we jumped back and braced ourselves. Cyborg turned his head and sneezed violently, spewing snot- and most likely Beast Boy amoeba- into a giant puddle.

"Ugh..." Cyborg groaned and held his head in his hand. "What happened?" Cyborg looked up at us. "What are we doing here?"

"Maybe the 'Lollipop Queen' can fill you in while we head back." Raven said.

I chuckled. "I rather we not speak about this again."

* * *

I awoke the following morning. I climbed out of bed and approached my mirror. I lifted my shirt and examined my bandages. I made a mental note to change them before the next episode.

I headed downstairs. Mom sat at the dining table and sipped orange juice from a mug while she read something on her phone.

"Good morning, Mom." I said.

"Morning." Mom mumbled from her mug.

I glanced at her while I opened the fridge door. She didn't look up.

 _Did I do something? Why this silence?_


	33. Haunted

I heard footsteps pass by my room. I sat up in bed and rubbed my eyes. It was dark outside, and it would be pitch black if it weren't for the few buildings in the city lighting the horizon. I crawled out from my covers and scurried to the door. I peeked down the hallway.

"Cyborg?" I called. "What time is it?"

Cyborg turned with a big yawn and checked his arm. "Midnight. I just switched the Tower to lockdown. Robin's still up for some reason. You can go check on him if you want, but I'm going to bed. Good night."

Cyborg turned to corner, and I left my door and headed down the hallway to the living room. The doors opened, and I squinted at the harsh lights of the TV screen. Robin sat at a computer, his shoulders hunched and his chin in his hands. He didn't turn around when the doors opened or closed. The screen showed three locations of town, but there was no movement in any of them. Nevertheless, Robin remained fixated on the screen, waiting for something to happen.

"Why are you still awake?" I said.

"Why are _you_?" Robin said, his eyes forward.

"I just got here."

Robin stood and headed for the door. He walked past me without a word. I followed him to the entrance to the basement. He opened the door and plunged into the darkness. I took a few steps inside, shuddering at how little I could see, save the air that the hallway's dimness touched. I gripped the railing and moved slowly. Robin's footsteps were well ahead of me. I heard his shoes hit the concrete below. He had reached up and pulled on a small chain connected to a dangling lightbulb, illuminating the small patch of area around him. As I continued to climb warily down the stairs, I watched Robin walk to a stack of boxes and pull out one from the top row. He set it down on the floor and removed the lid.

I reached the bottom of the stairs and observed from afar as Robin pulled Slade's mask from the box. A small cloud of dust kicked up from the contents, and Robin coughed. I held my breath until the dust subsided. Robin stared silently at mask. I stepped into the light and looked over his shoulder.

"Slade's gone, you know." I said.

"How can we be sure? He was never captured." Robin said.

"He didn't _need_ to be captured. He fell into a pit of lava! His body disintegrated in a vat of molten rock!"

That still didn't seem to convince him. Robin stood and faced me.

"Look me in the eye and tell me that Slade is truly gone and we don't ever have to deal with him again." he said.

On account of him wearing a mask, I couldn't technically 'look him in the eye'. But still... I couldn't lie to him. Yes, Slade _was_ gone... but just for this moment. He would make his grand reappearance in season four after being revived by Raven's father, Trigon. And tonight, in this episode, Robin would see him before that fated time.

I opened my mouth to respond. The small, dimly lit area we stood in changed to red and the warning sirens blared. My muscles relaxed from relief. Robin noticed it, but he didn't comment. Instead, he hurried up the dark stairs, two at a time, and disappeared down the hallway above. I glanced back down at the box, at Slade's cracked mask sitting on top of broken scraps of metal and robot parts, before leaving.

* * *

Dark clouds rolled over us, blocking out the sky and stars. We hurried through the forest, using it as a shortcut to get to our destination. We broke through the trees and looked below. On the highway, a totaled police truck lay in pieces. Five policemen stood with their body-length shields as protection as Cinderblock approached them with a growl.

"Titans, go!"

We rushed at Cinderblock, allowing the policemen to retreat to the forest. Cinderblock looked between us, slightly dazed from the multiple figures rushing at him. Cyborg leaped into the air and summoned his cannon arm. He reeled it back before throwing a punch at Cinderblock. Cinderblock met it with his own, creating an explosion of blue energy. Cinderblock swatted his other hand and launched Cyborg into the ground. Beast Boy transformed into a triceratops and rammed his horns into Cinderblock's stomach, pushing him near the cliff edge. Cinderblock grabbed Beast Boy's horns and threw him. Raven used her astral magic to lift the totaled police truck and throw it at Cinderblock. Cinderblock opened his arms and caught the truck, tossing it right back at her. Starfire flew in front of Raven and used her starbolt energy to create a barrier. The truck bounced off and crashed to the ground.

Robin sprinted toward Cinderblock, bo-staff twirling, and jumped into the air. He thrust his foot into Cinderblock's cheek, and the stone monster's neck lurched to the side. Robin swung his bo-staff, but Cinderblock recovered and pinched his fingers, grabbing the rod. Robin dangled in the air and kicked at Cinderblock's chest to try to make him let go. Cinderblock turned and threw Robin over the cliff edge.

"Robin!" I sprinted to the cliff edge, immediately coming to a stop. The railing was broken, allowing anyone to freely plunge down into the thick forest below. I gulped and stared down the cliffside. There was a slight slant, allowing anyone with a death wish to traverse up or down.

I glanced back at my friends, still heavily engaged in a battle with Cinderblock. I gulped again, ignoring the cold chill creeping down my spine.

 _This is stupid. I am stupid._

I stretched a leg out and gently placed it on the slanted stone. I took another step.

"Ciela, what are you doing?!"

Beast Boy's cry startled me. My foot slipped. I landed on my butt and began to slide down the cliffside. I slid over rocks of all shapes and sizes, each of them guaranteed to leave my butt covered with bruises. A large boulder came into view below me. I thrust out my legs, meeting with the rock. The incline and the abrupt lack of momentum made me lurch forward, almost pulling me up to my feet. I sat back against the cliffside and caught my breath. The clouds thundered above me. I looked up at the downpour that sporadically arrived, quickly drenching my clothes and converting the dirt on the rocks to mud. I peeked past the rock and to the ground; I still had about one hundred feet to go, and there was no way I could miraculously do again what I just did without turning my sliding into a tumble. I grabbed my energy pistols, locked them together, and transformed them into my energy sword. I scooted to the edge of the rock and stabbed the blade into the mud. Pausing to muster enough courage, I slid myself off the rock.

My weight caused my sword to slither through the mud, slowly carrying me to the ground. My feet sunk into the wet grass. I yanked my sword out of the mud and hurried away from the cliffside. The blade of my sword was coated with a thin layer of mud. I held it in my hands, taking a moment to let the rain clean it. Once the sheen had mostly returned, I returned it back to my pistols and holstered them.

I heard grunts coming from the forest. I hurried through the trees and tried my best to follow the grunts, but they traveled quickly. I continued to search, but the grunts stopped. I leaned against a tree to catch my breath. I looked up in the branches, blinking rapidly to clear the rain water drenching my face.

"Robi-!" I cried, but a hand slapped against my mouth. I uttered a muffled yelp as I was pushed against the tree. Robin hovered uncomfortably close, soaked to the bone, trembling, and panting.

"Don't speak. He may hear you." he whispered.

I pried his hand off my mouth. "Robin-"

"SHH!" Robin hissed. "I saw him. I saw Slade! He's the reason why Cinderblock's on the loose! He set him free to get my attention!"

I scowled. " _Robin_. Stop. Slade is dead."

Robin growled and threw himself away from me. "I know what I saw."

The trees rustled, and we turned and saw our friends approaching us.

"Thanks for all your _help_ back there!" Beast Boy cried. He hugged himself to try and stop his violent shivering. Snot dripped from his nostrils, and no amount of sniffling could stop the flow. "We had to fight Cinderblock by ourselves!"

Robin approached our friends. "Slade is back."

The others stared at him, wide-eyed.

" _What_? Are you sure?" Cyborg said.

"Yes! I saw him! I _fought_ him! He's still alive!" Robin said. "Cinderblock was just a diversion. Slade's planted seismic generators around the fault lines of the city. He plans to set them off three hours from now and split the city in half. We have to find them and stop his plan!"

The other Titans glanced at each other then looked over Robin's shoulder and at me. I remained silent.

"Cyborg, check out the bridge. Raven, check the park. Beast Boy, the pier. Starfire, we're going after Slade." Robin turned to me, reluctant to wanting to speak to me. "Go with Cyborg."

I folded my arms. A chill deeper than the rain sunk into my skin, making me shudder.

* * *

"Well, this doesn't make any sense." Cyborg said, returning to the same pillar we began at. "I didn't see anything. Did you?"

"No." I said. Standing underneath the bridge, I wrung out the water from my braid. "There isn't anything here. There never was."

Cyborg rubbed the back of his head. "Maybe this is just another one of Slade's tricks." Cyborg activated his communicator.

" _Titans, status report._ " Robin said.

"We're here at the bridge." Cyborg said.

" _Well? Did you find anything?_ "

"Sorry, man, but... we didn't find anything unusual around here."

" _Nothing here, either._ " Raven said.

" _Bupkis._ " Beast Boy said right before a violent sneeze.

" _Well... Keep searching! I know they're there somewhere!_ " Robin cried. The communicator shut off. Cyborg let his arm fall back to his side and sighed.

"I don't like this." Cyborg said.

"Me neither." I said. "Let's head back to the city."

"But Robin said-"

"Robin isn't in the right condition to take orders from. Slade is not the problem here."

I walked ahead, ignoring Cyborg's confused silence.

* * *

The rain continued to slap against the earth. I shivered and held my arms, but the constant downpour covered me in a blanket of cold. Cyborg and I reunited with Raven and Beast Boy.

Beast Boy, slumped on the ground, groaned. "This Slade search is going to be the death of me." he said. He sneezed loudly, transforming into an aardvark. "Can I please go lie down now?"

"I'm afraid we cannot let our guards down." Starfire landed nearby and approached us.

"Where's Robin?" Cyborg said.

Starfire's face drooped. "Robin renounced me from my searching duties. He decided it would be best if he handled things alone. He said he saw Slade. I tried to see him as well, but no matter how hard I tried, I could not." she said. She bowed her head. "You are fortunate to not have seen the look on his face. I have never seen him so angry... so angry at me..."

My hands tightened around my biceps. Robin had returned back to the same frantic paranoia he had back in season one. He almost lost his friends and himself in the process.

But this time... It's much worse. He's throwing himself in dangerous situations and environments. He's _hurting_ himself. Robin is so bent on catching Slade, it's clouding his judgment and the voices of reason from those he cares about. Heck, when I tried to tell him Slade was gone, he looked ready to rip my head off.

Slade wasn't the one who needed to be stopped; Robin was.

* * *

We tracked Robin's communicator down into the sewers. A chill rushed down my spine as we headed down the pathway towards one of Slade's old hideouts. Giant gears and chunks of broken wires and metal were piled up against the wall, and the area reeked of rust and oil. Uncomfortable memories of Slade attempting to kill me with my own weapon surfaced. I shook my head in an attempt to scatter my thoughts.

A scream- Robin's scream- leaked into the hallway, following by something slamming against the wall. My focus had diverted. We sprinted into the room. Cyborg shined a flashlight into the room. The light landed on Robin, who stumbled back from behind a pile of broken machinery. He grunted and doubled over, looking as if someone just punched him in the gut.

"...Robin?" Raven called.

Robin whirled around to face us. "SLADE!" he screamed. His clothes were torn and tattered. Bruised and scratches covered his face and body. He was an absolute mess.

Starfire lifted her arm up and created a starbolt. The green energy lit up the area. Robin frantically searched the area before redirecting his attention back to us.

"What are you doing here?! I told you to search for the generators!" he said.

"There _are_ no generators, man. We've looked everywhere." Cyborg said.

Robin growled. "Slade must be cloaking them, just like he's cloaking himself! That's why you couldn't see him!"

Starfire frowned. "But... if I could not see him, why could you?"

Robin reeled back. "What are you trying to say?"

"Robin... Are you absolutely positive you saw Slade?" Raven said.

"Of... Of course I did! I fought him personally! Do you think I did _this_ to myself?!" Robin tugged on his sleeve, which was reduced to a limp piece of fabric and dangled against his bicep.

"Dude... We're standing at the only exit in this room. No one can get past us without being detected." Beast Boy said.

Robin scoffed. "I don't have time for this. I'm going to find Slade, with or without your help."

"How many times do we have to tell you that Slade is no longer a problem?" I said. "Listen to me, Robin. You may not want to hear it, but you're _wrong_ about all of this."

Robin stepped towards me, spit flying. "How dare you talk to me like that! _I'm_ the leader of this Team, and what _I_ say goes! If you don't like it, then you don't deserve to be on this Team!"

My throat closed. I swallowed hard. I placed a hand against one of my pistols.

"Lay off, man!" Cyborg cried as he and Beast Boy blocked Robin's path to me. "You're not thinking straight! You need to-"

" _You_ need to obey my orders! Slade is still out there, and I _will_ find him, no matter what it takes!" Robin stepped back and pulled out a birdarang.

My friends stared at him, flabbergasted. A shock of green energy hit Robin in the back. He cried out and collapsed, revealing Starfire behind him. With a groan, Robin fell unconscious. Raven, Beast Boy, and Starfire gathered around him. Cyborg remained at my side and rested a hand on my shoulder.

"He didn't mean to say that." he said.

"I know, but... the hurt is still there." I sighed.

* * *

I squinted through the opaque glass window. I saw Robin's blurred silhouette lying on a hospital bed, restrained by at least five or more belts. Starfire stepped to my side and peered inside, too.

"Was it _really_ necessary to restrain him like this?" Starfire said.

"Yes." Cyborg said, glancing over his shoulder from the large screen displaying Robin's health stats. "Until this Slade thing is solved, Robin is dangerous and needs to be watched."

"He went completely loco for cocoa!" Beast Boy cried. He sneezed, knocking himself off his feet and transforming into a turtle. He rocked back and forth on his shell for a few moments before transforming back to his human self. He remained on the floor and groaned, pressing a heat pack against his forehead.

"We just need to do a few more tests to figure out what's wrong." Raven said.

Starfire sighed and stared at the screen. "What have you discovered?"

"...Nothing. All scanners say he's normal."

"But he is _not_ normal! Something is very wrong with Robin, and it is making him do horrible things that he would never do! There is a cause, and you must find it!"

"Don't worry, Star. We'll fix things." Beast Boy said, still on the floor. "And who knows? Maybe Slade really is back and we just can't see him."

"Impossible! I'd be able to detect him on my scanners!" Cyborg said.

The steady beep of the monitor quickened suddenly, and the background of the health monitor flashed red and black.

"What's happening?!" Starfire cried, her eyes following the sporadic, jagged pattern of the monitor. As quickly as it began, it stopped. The screen flatlined. "Robin!"

Starfire dashed to the door, my friends following nearby. Taking a deep breath, I dashed out the door and into the hallway. None of my friends noticed. As I ran, slabs of metal slid over the windows and covered them. Panic continued to rise in my throat. I flew down the steps leading down to the attic. The lightbulb swung lazily in the air, still burning strong. The box of Slade items sat in the same place we left it... including the Slade mask.

I fell to my knees and grabbed the sides of the mask. I exhaled deeply. I lifted the mask and threw it back into the box. A cloud of dust flew from the mask and into the air. I leaned forward into the cloud and inhaled. The particles clung to my nose and throat, and I coughed as some clotted my windpipe. I swallowed.

Something crashed against the stairs, filling the room with a clang. Startled, I scrambled to my feet. I looked around, forcing my eyes to adjust as quickly as they could to the darkness. I heard a pained grunt and another clang. I saw a silhouette- _two_ silhouettes- on the stairs. One stood tall while another was doubled over and panting. The first silhouette grabbed the second and threw him down the last flight of stairs.

"Robin!" I sprinted toward the stairs and opened my arms. Robin fell into me. I stumbled back into a stack of boxes, and they shuddered but didn't collapse. His body was completely limp, his strength depleted. Whether he was conscious or not, I couldn't tell. His heart pounded so rapidly and powerfully that his chest look like it was vibrating. I awkwardly carried him over to a sturdier stack of boxes and sat him against it.

"Hello, Ciela." A chill crept down my spine. I stood and turned as Slade approached me. I planted my feet, assuring an obstruction in his path to Robin.

 _Wait, what am I saying?!_ I grit my teeth. _He's not real! He's not real..._

"It's been a while since I've seen you. I must admit, I missed that sparkling personality of yours." Slade said. Instead of stepping closer, he remained outside the circle of light. "You've grown up so much."

"I won't let you hurt my friends anymore." I said. I winced inwardly. At least... I wouldn't let _this_ Slade hurt my friends.

"Hurt?" Slade shifted his eye to Robin. "We were merely sparring... but it looks like my partner doesn't seem to understand how it works."

I clenched my fists.

"But all jokes aside, Robin wasn't the one meant to inhale chemical reagent I planted in the mask; you were. But you're smart, and I trusted you would do the right thing."

"You wanted me instead of Robin, I presume?" I scoffed.

Slade chuckled. "I couldn't bear the thought of leaving you without the decency of sending a farewell gift."

"What are you talking about...?" My voice trailed as I thought back to 'Deception'. The lightbulb above me began to flicker. It struggled in its attempt to continue shining. "You're the one behind the mysterious spoiler, aren't you? What did you do? Who are they?!"

Slade's chuckle bubbled into a laugh. Sweat trickled down my spine.

"How could you believe anything I have to say? I'm only a figment of your imagination."

I grit my teeth and shook my head. "Fine, don't tell me. It... It doesn't matter. I'll get through this, just like I did before! My friends will help me."

Slade smirked underneath his mask. "So... naive. She'll have to fix that."

The lightbulb, sputtering its final sparks of light, died. Slade rushed toward me. I gasped as he drew back a fist.

A rush of light bathed me and the area around. Slade had disappeared. I turned and saw Robin clutching the light switch. His muscles trembled as he tried to hold himself up by a railing.

"Robin..." I said.

Robin smiled. "It's okay... Ciela..."

Robin's grip slipped. I gasped and lunged to his side, catching him before he faceplanted. I shifted my feet to support our combined weight. His head lolled on my shoulder. I let out a breath of relief.

* * *

Back in the nursing room, Robin and I sat on separate beds. Suction cups were pressed into our temples, and we stared at the monitor before us.

"Slade implanted some kind of chemical reagent in the mask that causes hallucinations." Cyborg said. He smiled and turned to us. "The scanners say everything's all right. You're both good to go."

"Good... but just to be sure..." Robin removed the suctions from his forehead and walked over to the light switch. He flipped the lights off. It was silence as he glanced around the room. I looked, too. The lights came back on. Robin sighed. "I guess I've been worked up about Slade for so long, I just can't seem to let him go even after he's gone. I... I'm sorry, guys. My actions were completely unprofessional. I hope you can forgive me."

Starfire approached Robin and rested a hand on his shoulder. "Of course we do, Robin. You are our friend. You were not acting as yourself."

Robin smiled. "Thanks. I appreciate it."

"Why don't you get some rest? You definitely need it more than us." Raven said.

Robin chuckled. "Right. Goodnight."

Robin left the room, the door sliding close behind him.

"Uh..." Cyborg said, staring at a 3-D diagram of Titans Tower and an atom structure of the chemical.

"Is something wrong?" I said.

"Well... The chemical reagent Slade put in the mask didn't trigger itself. I just picked up a signal. It was triggered by someone outside of the tower."

"...By who?" Starfire said, clasping her hands to her heart.

Cyborg shook his head. Slade's words crept back into my mind, and a wave of nausea boiled in my stomach.

 _"...She'll have to fix that..."_

I looked up at my friends as my vision faded to black.


	34. Spellbound

My snickering classmates bid me farewell when we entered the main hallway. They scurried in the direction of the cafeteria, eager to get first dibs on the good food before it was snatched up. I headed the opposite way, towards the library. Holding a binder close to my body, I was prepared for some serious note-taking in preparation of tonight's episode.

Are dragons weak against bazookas?

Cracking a small smile, the double doors leading into the library came into view. I picked up my slightly, craving the sacred silence the library gave.

A cluster of small, yellow pellets flashed in my peripheral, flying quickly at me. I held up my binder, feeling the mushy thuds. Something slimy bounced against my index finger and landed on the ground. I glanced at it- a piece of corn.

"Nice aim!" I lowered my binder, revealing a small cluster of students giggling. They looked to the one responsible- a boy with a lopsided smirk that matched the amusement in his black eyes. I think I've seen these kids hanging around Jane before. In fact, I remember this boy's face from the ranch incident.

"W-What was that for?" I said.

"Whaddya mean? We're just messing around. You're the one that walked right into that." the boy said. The others continued to smirk.

I sucked in a deep breath, maintaining a calm expression. I turned my binder over and scraped off most of the corn into my hand. I approached the boy.

"Here." I said. I patted the boy's shoulder, plopping the corn on his shirt. "Maybe if you step closer, you'd be able to make it."

I stepped back. The students hushed, each trying to burn a hole into me with their stares. The boy stared at the corn dribbling down his arm with a shocked, yet extremely peeved, look. He lifted his glare toward me.

"You're crossing into dangerous territory, Fattela." the boy hissed. "I'm never one to hit a girl."

"Oh, really?" I said. I stretched my arms out to the sides, exposing my upper body like a target. "Take your best shot."

The students cooed tauntingly. A crowd had gathered around us, anxious to see what happens. The boy ran his tongue along his teeth as he glanced around, trying to look tough in this moment of humiliation. His backpack slipped off his backpack, and he tossed it into the spectators. I remained in my place, watching him as he took slow, casual steps toward me. I raised an eyebrow, shoving my challenge further into his face.

He reeled his fist back and thrust it at my chin. I sidestepped a few inches. The fist sailed past me, and the boy followed after it. He stumbled a few steps before catching his balance and facing me again, steaming like a bull.

I found myself smiling. "No wonder you hit me with that corn. Your aim is _terrible_." I said. "I can hear the laughter from the broad side of a barn."

The boy threw another punch. I ducked and jabbed my fingers into his shoulder, right above his armpit. He yelped and gripped his shoulder, surprise flickering in his eyes.

"I know. The axillary artery hurts, huh?" I said, thankful to Robin for forcing me to memorize the arteries and pressure points in the body. Not only was it useful in combat, but it made me seem smarter. "You've got one more chance. You don't want to disappoint your fans."

I glanced around at the students, who were abuzz with chatter and shouts. One girl, I noticed, was recording everything on her phone. Insecurity swept over me.

The boy noticed my distracted state. He rushed up behind me, wrapping one arm around my neck and the other around my torso. The adrenaline kicked back in. As I flailed, I manage to wriggle to the side, allowing me the opportunity to shove my elbow into his stomach. Next, as he began to register the pain, I stomped on his foot as hard as I could. I brought my other elbow back, connecting with his nose. His head snapped back, and he doubled over in pain. I walked over to his side and gently shoved my foot into his torso. He teetered over and fell to the ground.

I realized the crowd had gone silent. A throat cleared behind me. A chill rushed down my spine, and I felt like I was thrust back into reality. I stared at the boy, clutching his nose that trickled blood, as horror flooded my stomach, making me nauseous.

"Ms. Brunson." a low voice said. A hand gripped my shoulder. I looked up and met eyes with the principal- a bald man with black stubble. His brown eyes were usually warm, but looking at me, they were as hard as ice. "Come with me. Now."

I gulped and nodded. I crouched down and picked up my binder, which I had dropped when the boy grabbed me. The crowds parted, allowing room for me and the principal to pass. I noticed the girl who recorded the event. She was texting furiously now. She glanced up at me for a brief moment before returning to her phone.

* * *

I picked off the last of my nail bed, my eyes refusing to look up. The principal sat quietly in his black office chair. His large, oval, mahogany desk filled the top of my peripheral, while my jeans covered the bottom.

The doorknob turned, and the door opened, startling me. I held my hands tightly in my lap as I heard my mother sit in the chair next to me.

"Thank you for taking time to meet with us today, Mrs. Brunson, to discuss your daughter's behavior." the principal said.

"I can assure you, sir, that Ciela has never acted this way before. I don't even know what could've caused this..." Mom said.

"I understand that. I know Ciela is a good student. I've noticed her grades improving over these past few weeks, she's made some new acquaintances, and her attitude towards school seems to have changed significantly. And I certainly doubt this was something caused from home. Normally, behavior like this results in immediate suspension..." I tensed. The principal sighed. "Because is a first-time thing, this will be a warning. But If I find something like this happening again, I must take disciplinary action."

"Thank you. I assure you, this is the first and last time this will happen. I promise you that."

"Very well. Ciela is excused from her afternoon classes. I expect her back tomorrow morning, and I hope she feels better."

"Thank you."

My mother and the principal stood to shake hands. The door opened. I stood and walked out, staring at my shuffling feet. My mom closed the door behind her. Together, we walked out the front entrance and toward the car. Neither of us looked at nor spoke to the other. The guilty silence gnawed at my conscious. It wasn't until Mom turned on the car and began to drive that I finally spoke.

"Mom..." I said weakly. "I'm sorry. He started it, but I was the one who made it worse. It's my fault."

"Please, Ciela." Mom said. The firmness of her voice filled my eyes with tears. She kept her eyes on the road. The look on her face looked painfully familiar; where have I seen it before? "We'll discuss this later. For now, just... just let me think."

I gulped. My throat ached from how dry it became. I turned away to look out the window, taking deep breaths to try and calm the sickness crashing inside me. I didn't get to say what I really wanted- the cold truth of what happened.

I bullied someone.

* * *

I watched through the window high above. Below, my friends scurried around the training grounds. I watched Cyborg obliterate a couple of turrets with his cannon ray. Beast Boy wrestled with a robot, and he flipped it onto its back. Starfire flew through a field of obstacles. Raven and Robin were absent from the action.

There was a knock at my door, and it opened.

"It's time for training." Robin said, stepping into the room. "Aren't you coming?"

My folded arms tensed. I kept my back to Robin.

"Can we take a break today? I'm not in the mood." I said.

I felt Robin's frustration radiate from him as he sighed. "You can't skip training because you don't 'feel like it'. You need to stay on top of things."

"Robin." I hissed. I took a deep breath and forced my muscles to relax. "I can't keep learning how to hurt people. I'll just abuse it."

Robin didn't say a word, but he silently urged me to tell him more. I turned and walked past him, avoiding his nagging gaze.

"I'm going for a walk. I have some things I need to sort through." I said. "I'll be back before the episode is over."

I headed down the hallway. I passed by Raven, who quietly acknowledged me. I glanced over my shoulder as she walked.

 _Shouldn't she be in her room right now, reading the storybook?_

I continued down the hallway. I wasn't in the mood to fight a dragon today.

* * *

A cluster of giggling children scurried in front of me as they chased after a soaring Frisbee. To my left, a couple picnicked on a red and white gingham blanket. The cement path wove through the park, coming together in a large circle that you could only see from a bird's-eye view. I found a bench and sat down on the end. I folded my arms, resting an elbow on the armrest, and leaned back. I wriggled my toes in my boots and stared at the cement path. Two joggers rushed by me, their breathing and their strikes against the ground synchronized well.

"What's the matter? Did you eat something sour?" a voice startled me. I whipped my head in the direction, meeting my gaze with a pair of pale pink eyes.

Jinx stood behind the bench, using her arms to lean against the back of it. She hovered uncomfortably close to me, and I leaned back to create more space.

"What are _you_ doing here?" I said.

"I believe I asked you a question first." Jinx said.

"I... I came here to clear my head."

"Then I guess we're both in the same park... literally and figuratively." Jinx gripped the back of the bench and hoisted herself over. She plopped down next to me and crossed her legs. "School can be such a stress inducer. The park is the perfect place to let out some steam."

"Uh...?"

"See that kite?" I followed Jinx's slender finger to a yellow and green kite fluttering in the air. She tensed her finger, shooting a tiny beam of pink energy. It dissolved into the sky next to the kite, creating a sudden gust of wind that sent the kite careening into a tree. The child that owned it jumped frantically at the trunk, but the kite was well out of his reach.

Jinx snorted, her nose crinkled and her eyes glittering in amusement.

"The kids are the best to toy with." she said.

I stared at her with knitted eyebrows. "Why did you do that? He never did anything to you."

"I'm just messing around. What's the big deal?"

"Don't you ever feel... guilty when you do bad things?"

Jinx scoffed. "What are you, my mom? Bad things happen no matter what I do. I might as well embrace it and be the full cause of it."

I sat up straight. "All I hear is you giving up."

"I'm _not_ giving up; I'm accepting what I am." Jinx shut her mouth and glared at me. "Knock it off! I'm not in the mood for a mushy heart-to-heart."

A smile twitched on the corners of my lip. "Okay, then... You'll definitely be the next time we meet?"

Jinx rolled her eyes. "The next time I see you, don't plan on me being nice."

"Why are you being nice to me _now_? We're supposed to be enemies."

Jinx crossed her arms and stared forward. "I 'fessed up. Now, tell me more about why you're here."

Seeing her side of the conversation was officially closed, and not wanting to risk a sinkhole opening underneath my feet, I leaned back and looked forward.

"I hurt another person. It's never happened before, and I didn't mean to, but... I guess my cockiness got the best of me. Now I've disappointed someone really important to me... and I don't know what to do."

"Did you apologize to them?" Jinx said.

"Yes, but I don't know if she believes me." I imagined the stony look on my mother's face on the drive back to our house. A dead weight bore down on my chest.

"Have you proven you've changed?"

I looked at Jinx and raised a confused eyebrow. Jinx heaved a sigh.

"Whoever this person is, if you want to fix things, then you've got to prove to them that whatever you did was a mistake. Express it in your actions or words, and be sincere. Clear the air between each other. The best antidote is a vulnerable spirit, free of any secrets."

I stared at Jinx, flabbergasted. The twitch in my lips returned, and I covered my mouth and giggled. Jinx whipped her head towards me, her eyes glowing.

"What's so funny?!" she said.

"You know, for a villain, you give advice like a good guy." I said.

Jinx scowled and stood up. "Whatever. I have an essay I need to take care of. I'm out of here."

I watched Jinx take a few steps. I stood. "Hey, Jinx..." I said. Jinx stopped, her back to me. She turned her head slightly, glancing back at me. "Thanks."

Jinx answered with a quiet "hmph" and quickly walked through the grass. She disappeared behind a line of trees.

 _How can I prove to my mom that I'm not doomed to become exactly what I've been suffering from?_

A child's wail snapped me back. I looked and saw the young child still standing under the tree, sitting on the ground and crying. His kite teased him as it dangled above him on the branch. I approached him. He watched me with big, wet eyes as I reached up and pulled it from the leaves, careful not to snag it on a branch and rip it. Once the kite was free, I crouched down and handed the child his kite. A big grin covered his face, clearing away all signs of sadness. He leaped back onto his feet and scurried away to go play more.

* * *

A gust of cool air swept over me as I entered Titans Tower. However, as I took a deep breath, a pungent smell filled my nostrils. I coughed and plugged my nose as I headed up to the living room.

"What is that awful smell?!" I said. I yelped and pressed my back against the wall as Beast Boy tumbled across the hallway, his face covered in a ball of dirty socks. The smell seeped through my pinched sinuses and my eyes watered.

"Booyah! Point, Cyborg!" Cyborg screamed from the end of the hallway. Beast Boy pried the ball off his face and sat up with a pout. "You better shape up, BB, 'cause you're getting your butt handed to you!"

"Oh, yeah?! How about you come over here and see what I'm capable of?!" Beast Boy jumped to his feet and sprinted after Cyborg, chasing him around the corner and away, taking the horrible smell with him.

I entered the living room, and the first thing to catch my eye was Raven sitting on the couch. I approached her and looked over her shoulder.

"What are you reading?" I said.

Raven jumped, just noticing my appearance, and sighed. "A book."

I rolled my eyes. "I can see that. Is it good?"

"Yup. At least, a lot better than that one." Raven pointed her chin to the large, white book sitting on the coffee table.

I raised my eyebrows; it was the book this episode was shaped around.

"Did... you not find the battle interesting?" I said. "Fighting a dragon is usually a good read."

"Dragon? There's mention of one, but there's no fight that you speak of." Raven said, her eyes fixated on the pages under her nose.

I gawked at Raven. I hurried around the couch and picked up the book.

"Hey-" Raven said, but I opened the book and flipped through the pages.

The book told the story of Rorek of Nol, a powerful White Wizard who lived in Europe one thousand years ago. He was the enemy of Malchior, a great and evil dragon. In the end pages, it spoke of Rorek roaming the lands in search of Malchior, hoping to once and for all end his destruction.

...But he never found Malchior.

The book slipped out of my hands. Raven used her magic to catch it, shooting me a glare. However, seeing the look in my eyes, her expression softened.

"Are you okay?" she said.

"The story! It's completely wrong!" I said. "Rorek and Malchior were supposed to get into a fight. At the end, Rorek would use his powers to trap Malchior inside this book, but Malchior would drag Rorek into it, too. Malchior then used what powers he had left to change the book so when you read it, you would think he was the good guy and you would... you would..."

My eyes grew wide. Raven watched me curiously.

"It's okay, Ciela. It's just a book." she said. "I'm fine. I didn't get deceived by a dragon. I'm not dumb."

I ran out of the living room. I placed a hand against the wall and caught my breath.

 _Raven was supposed to release Malchior from the book, but at least she realized her mistake and sent him back in. If he's not in there, then that means..._

My vision faded to black.

 _Someone beat her to it._


	35. Revolution

A hand waved frantically in front of my face, which was turned toward the window.

"Yooo!" I snapped out of my thoughts and turned to Beast Boy, who stood behind me and shook my shoulders. "Welcome back to Earth. Where the heck did you go?"

"Sorry, I have a lot on my mind." I said, shifting my position on the edge of the couch to face my friends. I certainly wasn't lying. My mother and I didn't speak a word to each other today. The unusual silent treatment was making me anxious, as if I did something seriously wrong. I mean, there was the whole spat the day before, but it seems as if most people have completely forgotten about it. I didn't hear anything about it from the boys in English. I felt like I should be off the hook, but the tension between me and my mom says otherwise.

"Anything you want to talk about?" Robin said.

I shook my head and smiled. "I don't want to worry you guys on a day like this."

The giant TV was split up into several smaller screens, each displaying images of the excitement going on in the city. A triplet of airplanes rushed across the sky, puffing out red, white, and blue smoke in a perfect three-way parallel. A girl grasped her father's hand, holding up a spinning pinwheel to the sky and watching the colors blend together. A huge banner read, "HAPPY 4TH OF JULY".

"I wish it was summer in my world." I said. "I've still got about a month to go."

"Bah! Who needs school?" Beast Boy jumped over the back of the couch and squished himself between Robin and Raven. He kicked his feet up on the coffee table.

Raven side-glared at Beast Boy and used her astral magic to lift him up and throw him over the couch. Cyborg stepped around him, holding up a large plate of hamburgers and hotdogs stacked in a pyramid.

"Ladies and dudes, I present to you my 4th of July masterpiece!" Cyborg set the plate down. "I expect there to be at least eight of each left for me."

"Tell me, to which are we celebrating- the month of July or the number four?" Starfire said.

"Neither. Today is Independence Day, which is kind of like America's birthday." Robin said.

"This day is the most important thing to happen to this country! It all started back in-" Beast Boy said.

"We're not getting a history lesson from a boy who can't even count to one hundred." Raven said. Beast Boy snorted angrily.

The TV screamed with static. We turned to the screen and watched the black and white pixels fly across it.

"This is the weirdest fireworks show I've ever seen." Cyborg said.

The static disappeared, revealing an old man with a balding head standing in a dark room.

"'Ello, my li'l duckies!" Mad Mod grinned. We all jumped to our feet. "Sorry to 'ave to cut your celebration short, but I've come with a special gift straight from grand ol' England! Hope you enjoy!"

The screen filled with a spinning, black and white hypnoscreen.

"Look away!" Robin said. We turned and shielded our eyes.

"As of this merry li'l 4th of July, I'm reclaiming this land and givin' it back to the country who deserves it! You lot now bow to me- King Moddy I!"

I lifted my eyes above my arm and looked outside. The night sky was hidden behind the British flag, and the buildings looked like picture cut-outs from the 1900's. My friends and I glanced at each other, wary to not look at the hypnoscreen.

"Titans, let's go." Robin said.

* * *

I clutched Starfire's hand as we flew through the subway. Our insane speeds whipped my braid behind my back. Beast Boy flew on one side as a pterodactyl, gripping Cyborg in his talons, and Raven carried Robin on a platform of her magic. We rounded a corner and saw the backlights of a train come into view.

"There. He's up in the front." I said, but I doubted I could be heard above the roaring echo of the train's horn and the air beating against us.

We landed on top of the second-to-last cart. I looked down the conga line of carts behind me and the giant gaps in between them. My friends, fearless as ever, leaped across the gap ahead. The thought of flying off and being trampled by this million-pound train fastened me in my place. Starfire squeezed my hand and led me to the edge. I looked down and watched the tracks fly by in a steel blur.

"You will be all right." Starfire said. I looked up at her smile. "I will not let harm come to you."

I gulped and nodded. I took a deep breath.

"One... two..." I said. "Three!"

We bent our knees, gathering momentum, and leaped across the gap. My feet slapped against the top of the next train. Robin pulled out an explosive disk from his belt and attached it to the cart. We distanced ourselves before setting it off. The disk blasted a hole into the top of the cart, and my friends jumped inside.

I crouched down and pulled out my pistols. I connected them together into my sword. The cart shifted beneath my feet. I looked and saw it beginning to split into two. I jumped forward and stabbed the blade into the metal. The small, isolated cart jerked to the right and down another path. A pair of rockets appeared on the back, and the cart zoomed down the tunnels. I glanced behind me and saw the rest of the train, my friends still inside, travel down the other way. My hands grew sweaty as I continued to clutch my sword's handle. It traveled down the dark path for several minutes before the rockets turned off and the train began to slow down. It came to a screeching halt. I relaxed my fingers and shook them out to give feeling back.

I stood and used all my strength to yank the blade out of the metal. I holstered my pistols and scooted across the roof. I slid down the side and planted my feet on the side of the tracks. I heard the backdoor slide open.

"Now, don't you go anywhere, my li'l snot." I heard Mad Mod say. "Good King Moddy's got to make a quick stop in town and prepare a nice trap for your friends."

I tiptoed to the back of the cart, peering down the tunnel as Mad Mod's silhouette disappeared in the darkness. The backdoor began to close, and I hurried inside the cart.

At the very front, several screens displayed citizens strolling through town, their voices thick with British accents and sayings. Hot air balloons with the British flag across their surfaces floated in the sky. The guards, which were giant toy soldiers, were posted three per block. Seated in front of the screens was Robin. I circled around and stood in front of the screens. Mad Mod did some freaky voodoo magic that switched his and Robin's vitality, forcing each to either grow older or younger by decades.

Robin lifted his head, a small trail of drool dribbling down the side of his mouth. His hair was snow white, but it still maintained its spikiness. He gripped the armrests and tried to push himself to his feet, but his frail arms trembled.

"Don't strain yourself." I rested a hand on his shoulder and sat him back in his seat. "You won't be like this for long. I'll help you get out of here. Uh..."

I bit my lip. _And how exactly am I going to do that?_

The grinding gears of the backdoor started up again. I gasped as the stale subway air began circulating in the room. I frantically scanned the room and settled on a space between some electric pipes. I unclipped Robin's cape and scurried over. The backdoor was halfway up now, and I could see Mad Mod's legs. I shoved the corners of the cape in-between the pipes and slid to the ground. I pulled my legs to my chest and forced myself to breath quietly.

"Did ya miss me?" Mad Mod said. I heard his footsteps travel across the floor and stop. Robin winced silently, his aging body prohibiting him from speaking. "I bet you're all jolly inside thinking about what other tricks I have up my sleeve. Well, how's about I give you a li'l sneak peek?"

The screens changed, and all I could hear was gunfire and explosions. With each big bang, I flinched and drew a breath to calm myself. I pulled the cape aside by a half-inch and peeked at Mad Mod, who grinned as the screen filled with soldiers and tanks. Slowly, I pulled out a pistol. I sucked in another deep breath and aimed at the screen. I pulled the trigger, and the laser cut through and destroyed the images, leaving a black screen.

"Oi! Who turned off my cable?!" Mad Mod said.

I hurried to my feet and pulled the cape free. I cleared my throat. Mad Mod faced me with a nasty scowl.

"Lookie, lookie. A li'l ladybug found her way into 'ere." Mad Mod said. "I'm afraid you've stumbled upon the wrong place, dearie."

"Let my friend go." I said, gripping my pistol. The barrel was aimed at his face. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way."

Mad Mod twirled his black cane, the source of all his magic trickery, and snickered. "I choose the hard way."

He snapped his fingers. A pair of robotic arms wrapped around my torso and lifted me into the air. I thrashed around, pounding my feet against the legs of the toy soldier.

"I'll be taking these." Mad Mod strolled over and snatched away my pistols. They powered down immediately. "We can't have trouble on a momentous day like this. We're getting ready for the parade- in celebration of King Moddy I! At least my partner here won't be alone." Mad Mod patted Robin's shoulder. "Tie her up."

* * *

Mad Mod's hovering parade float glided through the streets of the city. Dozens of toy soldiers were lined up, marching in perfect time. Mad Mod stood at the front of his parade float, a red cape with white feathers around the edges draped across his back. I sat on the floor next to Robin, my torso wrapped up in rope. My fingers brushed against my gun holster, but my pistols were in Mad Mod's possession. I tried to wriggle out of the ropes, but to no avail.

"That's right, my duckies! King Moddy is your new ruler now!" Mad Mod cried to the hypnotized citizens.

Something small and green climbed onto the parade float and scurried towards me. Beast Boy, as a little mouse, ran over to me and climbed up my arm. I heard the rope begin to snap as he gnawed through. As I watched him, I heard Mad Mod shout demands. I looked forward and saw my friends fighting the toy soldiers. However, one by one, they were defeated and brought before Mad Mod. Beast Boy ran off as Mad Mod hopped off the float and approached the other Titans.

The ropes fell off me. I pushed them off to the side and quietly climbed to my feet. Robin struggled with trying to stand, so I helped him. He grunted his thanks, too weak to speak.

"'Ey! Whadd'you think you're doin'?!" I looked up and saw Mad Mod facing us. "Seize them!"

"Beast Boy, go!" I cried.

Beast Boy, now a flying squirrel, dropped from the sky and landed on Mad Mod's shoulder. He climbed into his coat.

"He-ey! Get outta there!" Mad Mod cried, flailing around and beating his jacket with one hand.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Cyborg's hand fly through the air and grab Mad Mod's cane.

"Don't just stand there; _fire_!" Mad Mod cried.

Several soldiers lifted their guns and fired missiles at Cyborg's arm. They made impact, and it released the cane.

The cane started to fall directly above us. Mad Mod made a dash for the float. Robin reached up and caught the cane.

Mad Mod chuckled, a drop of sweat trickling down the side of his forehead. "Now, now, gov'ner. Why don't we think rationally? You don't want to use that all willy-nilly-"

Robin touched the base of the red diamond at the tip of the cane. There was a flash of light, and I watched his vitality flow back into him. Mad Mod collapsed to his knees, reverted to his old, crotchety self again. Robin snapped the cane in half. As Mad Mod screamed in agony, the British flag background lifted and the old buildings fell.

A mass rammed into me, along with an arm and wrapped around my shoulders.

"I am so glad to see you both!" Starfire said, the other arm around Robin. She pulled back and smiled.

"It's good to be back... although I have a craving for prunes." Robin said.

"Yo!" Cyborg cried, waving a small, American flag in each hand. "Have we all seriously forgotten what day it is?!"

"I'll make the tofu burgers!" Beast Boy said, to which Cyborg hastily disagreed.

Above us, a barrage of fireworks exploded across the sky, shining brighter than any of the city lights. The citizens gaped at the dazzling show. As the sparkles of red, white, and blue danced, I couldn't help but think of my mom. I gripped my arms, suddenly cold.

 _What's going to happen to us?_

I thought back to yesterday's episode and meeting Jinx in the park.

 _"Clear the air between each other."_

A chill rushed down my spine. Could she have inadvertently meant what I think?


	36. Wavelength

I blended within the surge of students filing out of the main doors of the school. At some point, they started to fan out and go their separate ways, whether towards the crosswalk, to their friends, or to the bright yellow school buses parked by the curb.

Mom's minivan pulled up, and I hurried over and climbed inside to keep afterschool traffic flowing.

"How was school?" Mom said.

"Good." I said. I glanced at her. It was getting more and more difficult to find things to talk to her about. Whatever has been bothering her, it's still fresh in her mind even after a few days. We pulled up into the driveway. I slung my backpack over my shoulder and got out of the car. "I've really been working hard on my grades. I think you'll be really happy with my next report card."

"That's great." Mom unlocked the door and let us in.

I huffed and threw my backpack at the feet of the coat rack. "Mom."

Mom turned and faced me. Her eyes were glossed over and her face was expressionless. I saw bags under her eyes; was she getting enough sleep at night?

"What's going on, Mom? You've been acting really strangely for the past few days, and I'm starting to get worried." I said.

The haze in her eyes cleared, and a sudden ferocity awakened.

"Shouldn't I be asking you the same thing?" Mom said.

I reeled back. "Me? What are you talking about?"

"Where were you last night?"

My voice cut off. "Wh-Wh-What do you mean? I was here at home."

Mom hung the keys on the wall. "No, you weren't. You weren't here last night, the night before, or the night before that."

I stared at her blonde hair, my mouth opening and closing like a fish as I tried to search for the words.

"I... I..."

"First the fight at school, and now this..." Mom muttered. She turned to me. "I don't like this change that's been happening with you, Ciela. If something's been bothering you, there are plenty of people to talk to-"

"There's nothing wrong with me, Mom." I said. "Really, I'm completely fine. In fact, life has been nothing but improving this past while."

Mom gazed wearily at me; I was dancing around her question. Has she spent the last few nights waiting for me to come home? Have my disappearances to the Teen Titans world been at fault all this time? More importantly... did I honestly think I could keep something like this from my mother?

"I... I'm having a hard time believing you." Mom said. "I wish I could, but... I feel like you're not telling me the truth."

"I am!" I cried.

"Are you?"

I gulped again. I've never felt this fantastic about life before. I was telling the truth, but not the _whole_ truth. How could I tell my mother I hop to a completely different world at nighttime? I tore my gaze away, not wanting to see the disappointment.

"I... I have homework I need to finish." I turned and picked up my backpack. I crept past her, refusing to meet her eyes, and scurried up the stairs. I closed the door behind me and leaned my head against the wood.

* * *

The alarms blared through the hallways and rooms, shooting adrenaline through my veins. My eyes popped open, my vision filled with red, and I sat up. I reached over, grabbed my holster belt, and scrambled out of bed. I clipped it on, grabbed my shoes, and ran to the door. I paused for a brief second to touch my Teen Titans necklace. My fingers tensed into a fist, and I pulled myself from my thoughts and raced down the hallway.

"Cyborg!" I called as he ran across the hallway intersection. He skidded to a stop and peeked down and at me. "Turn off the security system and open the main doors."

"You want me to allow whoever is out there in here?" Cyborg said.

"They're a friend. Now, go!" I shoved him in the direction of the living room and ran down the other way. As I gathered with my friends in the front room, the alarm system shut off, leaving us in the dim darkness. A pair of fists pounded powerfully against the main door. Robin pulled out his bo-staff, poised to attack whoever was on the other side, but I held an arm in front of him.

The main doors slid open, and a silhouette stumbled into the room. His footsteps slapped against the carpet like he was trudging through mud, and I saw strands of something hanging from his body. He stepped into the moonlight, revealing a familiar face.

"Aqualad?" Robin said. "What are you doing here so late?"

"We've got big trouble." Aqualad pulled off a piece of seaweed stuck to his thigh and tossed it over his shoulder. Sea water dripped from his body and hair.

"My favorite kind." Raven mumbled sleepily.

We led Aqualad to the living room. I glanced behind us at the trail of wet footprints Aqualad created (which I sure as heck wasn't going to clean). The six of us sat on the couch while Aqualad loaded something onto the computer and displayed it on the screen. It was a strange-looking building with a base that resembled the top half of a soccer ball with smaller dome-like buildings connected to it. It had a long neck stretching up until it met with the top of the structure, which looked like a brain to me.

"That looks like something from my nightmares." Beast Boy said.

"Congratulations, it's now a reality." Aqualad said. "I discovered this undersea fortress fifty miles from the coast. It was built by the H.I.V.E. Academy's former headmaster, Brother Blood." Aqualad pressed a button on a remote and displayed a picture of Brother Blood. "I don't suppose any of you know who he is?"

"Heck yeah, we do." Cyborg said. "That crazy old man went around brainwashing his students. He even tried to brainwash me. I haven't seen him since we destroyed his school."

"Well, you scared him off from your territory and right into mine. I've tried to stop him before, but his powers of manipulation block my telepathy and ruins any chance to call for backup. I managed to reach an agent doing some undercover work inside the H.I.V.E. and learn about what's going on in Blood's new place. He's building a massive Sonic Resonator that's capable of creating a tidal wave that could wipe out your city."

"Wait a minute!" Cyborg leaped from the couch. "That's _my_ sonic cannon!"

"Correct. When you were in the H.I.V.E. and hacked into their database, they were back to hack into you as well and find your blueprints."

Cyborg, steaming like a bull, pounded his fists on the coffee table, leaving large indents. "That's it! I'm going down there and I'll wring the blueprints out of that scrawny neck of that little-!"

"Wait, Cyborg." Robin said. "We need to divide this work up. You need to go to the fortress and stop the Sonic Resonator while the rest of us find and capture Brother Blood."

"But-!"

"I know you have a score to settle, but you're the only one who can stop this weapon."

Cyborg grumbled, but he reluctantly complied.

* * *

I pressed my feet against the floor to keep myself from falling onto the controls. The T-Ship hung vertically in the air and over a hatch leading to the ocean. I tightened my seatbelt until the straps were securely wrapped my torso and chest. Robin, in the corner of my eye, pressed a button that released the T-Ship from the hanger claw holding it. We plunged into the water. Upon impact, I jerked forward, my seatbelt digging into my stomach. I wheezed and loosen the seatbelt.

I glanced outside the T-Ship and below us, where Aqualad and Beast Boy swam through the water and led the way. As we cruised deeper into the lower sea level, the light of the surface could no longer be seen. Our only sources of light were from the flashing buttons on our control panels and Beast Boy's anglerfish headlight.

"There!" Starfire cried, directly our attention forward. We passed over a sea cliff and saw the top dome of Brother Blood's surface. The dome had a hexagonal pattern, but it was the color of Cyborg's schematics instead of the yellow from H.I.V.E. Academy. I heard Cyborg mumble under his breath.

As we made our way to the base of the fortress, the sound of a metal gate opening filled the water. A large Mind Control Squid, another one of Brother Blood's creations, floated out of a cave and charged at us.

"Move!" I cried. I punched the turbo button and cranked the wheel. The T-Ship lurched, and the Mind Control Squid plowed into the cliffside. We zoomed away while Aqualad and Beast Boy tried to take care of the Squid. I glanced behind me and saw a thick cloud of ink and our two friends nowhere to be seen.

My radar beeped, and I looked and watched the red dot of the Squid get closer to us. A shadow covered my face, and I looked up at the gaping mouth of the Squid. It body slammed into the T-Ship. Its sharp beak punctured the glass of my pod, and I pushed back in my seat to avoid touching it. Commotion came from the other pods as the Squid's tentacles wrapped around the T-Ship and proceeded to strangle us like a boa constrictor. Its bottom beak sunk into the glass, creating two large holes that filled my pod with water. My legs were underwater in seconds.

I forced my body, frozen in panic, to move. I pulled out my energy pistols and smashed them together to create my bazooka sniper. I heard the crunching of metal as the T-Ship prepared to burst. I pulled the trigger, shooting a thick, red laser into the Mind Control Squid's mouth. It zoomed down its throat and exploded. The Squid jerked away, ripping the T-Ship to pieces. I felt my seatbelt snap off my body as I spiraled in the water. I clutched my bazooka to my chest as I wriggled right-side up. I watched my friends as we sank toward the bottom of the ocean. I needed to breathe, but I forced myself to disobey my body. The desire grew too strong and I accidentally snorted salt water. I mustered up a cry, and I watched the bubbles rise to the surface through my fading vision.

The water vibrated around me from the cry of an animal. The currents changed unnaturally, and I was pulled into a dark cave. I landed on top of something wet and slimy, but I paid no attention to it as I switched between gasping for breath and hacking up salt water. My nostrils burned as much as my lungs. I still clung to my bazooka. I crawled to my knees and tried to stop my body from shivering violently.

"Please don't tell me we're where I think we are." Raven said.

Cyborg turned on his flashlight. I finally made myself aware of our whereabouts. We sat on top of a large tongue. Pools of saliva hung from the roofs and corners of the mouth we were in- Beast Boy's mouth.

Our smooth cruising came to an abrupt stop, and Beast Boy's mouth opened. He spit us out onto the floor of the garage of the underwater H.I.V.E.'s fortress. My braid stuck to my neck, and I shuddered at the layer of saliva still coating my skin when I pried it off. I holstered my guns and sat up, running a hand under my nose to wipe away the snot dripping out.

"Don't _ever_ do that again." Raven said, shaking saliva out of her cloak.

"Sorry for saving your lives." Beast Boy mumbled as he hoisted himself out of the water.

"Let's get to work, Team. Let's recap on our missions." Robin said.

"Beast Boy and I need to take out the force field that's protecting the Sonic Resonator." Aqualad said.

"Raven, Robin, and I will search for and capture Brother Blood, therefore creating a distraction to allow Cyborg and Ciela to infiltrate the core of the weapon and disassemble it." Starfire said.

"I thought you said only Cyborg should handle the resonator." I said.

"It's clear that Brother Blood has someone leaking information to him." Raven said. "We don't want to risk you crossing paths with him. Not only does his accomplice know about this world, they also know about you. Who knows what they may be telling Brother Blood?"

 _But if they know any about this episode, if I go with Cyborg, I'll definitely meet Brother Blood again._

The doors across the room opened, and a swarm of H.I.V.E. guards burst in. Pointing their guns at us, they fired a barrage of yellow lasers at us. Raven cast a shield over us.

"You have your assignments. Get moving!" Robin cried.

Raven opened a small hole in the shield for Aqualad and Beast Boy to dive back into the water. Cyborg and I ran to the wall, where there was an air vent. Cyborg unlocked and opened it, and we crawled inside.

"Do you think whoever told Brother Blood about last time is still hanging around him?" Cyborg said over his shoulder.

"That's one of the many things clogging my mind right now. Can we just focus on the mission?" I said. Cyborg remained silent.

The air vents groaned. The sides of the vents in front of me opened up and tilted to the side, dropping Cyborg into the room below.

"Cyborg!" I tried to jump after him, but the hatches closed, leaving me alone in the dark. I took a deep breath and continued forward.

 _He'll be fine. They'll be fine._

I turned down a path and saw a light peeking through the slits of an air vent at the end. I crawled over and peeked through. A large, glowing blue structure shined in the room- the Sonic Resonator. I pulled out an energy pistol, using the light of the Resonator to see, I shot off the bolts fastening the vent into the wall. I shifted onto my bottom and kicked my feet into the vent door, launching it off its hinges and onto the ground.

I crawled out of the air vent and stood up. I was on a balcony that wrapped around the room. Above the ground floor was a single walkway that led up to the Sonic Resonator.

On the walkway, I saw Cyborg and Brother Blood. There was a countdown on the Sonic Resonator, and before either of us could act, it reached zero. The giant cannon lit up. It activated, launching a cannon ray into the large hole in the roof. Cyborg fell to his knees, his hands clamped over his ears. Whatever noise this things was emitting, it only affected Cyborg because of his connection to it. The cannon ray intensified and so did Cyborg's screams, piercing into my heart. He climbed to his feet and shot at Blood, but he sidestepped. He reached up and pulled off his headmaster robes, revealing a maroon, silver, and black ninja outfit that allowed him to move more freely.

As they engaged in battle, I gripped the balcony banister. Carefully, I climbed onto the other side of it and glanced below me. At least twenty feet was between me and the floor below. I sucked in a deep breath and jumped. The ground quickly approached. My feet smacked against the ground, and gravity pulled me forward into a somersault. I rolled onto my back with an uncomfortable grunt.

 _The things I do for this show._

Cyborg's screams filled my ears again. I climbed to my feet and saw him on his knees, coursing with red energy that Brother Blood was shooting into him. I sprinted towards Brother Blood and launched my fist into his cheek. Caught off guard, he stumbled back with a grunt. Cyborg collapsed on the ground.

I focused on Brother Blood, who straightened his posture and rubbed his jaw.

"Impressive, Miss Ciela. Although I was told your skills could use some... improving." Brother Blood said.

"Tell me who's been leaking all this information to you. You shouldn't know about all this!" I said.

"Know about what? The future? A guaranteed way to succeed? Why in the world would I give something like that up?"

"It doesn't belong to someone like you. If you reveal too much, then you'll unleash chaos in my world and yours. You might think you have the power to change events, but the people who created you have the power to change them back. No matter what you do, people like me will be there to stop you."

Brother Blood smirked. "She told me you were a sappy preacher."

I smiled back. "I'm also good at distracting others. Cyborg, now!"

At the base of the Sonic Resonator, Cyborg placed his cannon into the core. A burst of energy launched him back, and the Resonator sparked and launched another cannon ray into the hole before powering down. It began to short-circuit and explode. Chunks of the ceiling cracked off and fell to the ground.

Brother Blood shoved me aside to clear a path to the exit. I lost my footing and fell to the ground.

"You may have won this time around, Cyborg, but you Titans have another thing coming." Blood hissed. "There are plenty more tricks up my sleeves. Until we meet again."

Brother Blood sprinted down the hall. Cyborg jogged to my side and helped me up. We ran down the hallways. Water pooled at our feet and quickly rose, turning our running into sloshing stumbles. We gathered with the other Titans.

"Any ideas on how to get out of here?" Robin said.

"Hello? Escape route right here?" Beast Boy stuck his tongue out with a big grin.

"Any better plans?" Raven said.

"Come on, let's get going." Robin said.

* * *

I stood at the front of the living room and in front of the giant window. I carefully adjusted my towel-wrapped hair sitting on top of my head. I felt slightly better knowing I didn't reek of Beast Boy's breath.

"Everything okay?" Cyborg stood and my side.

"What do you think?" I folded my arms and looked out towards the city. "I'm stuck in a rut while this mysterious spoiler, whoever they are, is going around and fraternizing with the enemy. Every season comes with its own problems, here and in my world."

"Anything we can do to help?"

I looked at Cyborg and smiled. "I've only recently learned how to fight my own battles, and I still have a ways to go. If I need your help, I know you and the others will be there. Until then, just keep doing what you're doing."

"Well..." Cyborg seemed uneasy from my request. "All right, if you say so."

Cyborg left to search the fridge. I looked back to the city's horizon.

I knew how to fight battles, but I feared the one I might face tomorrow.


	37. The Beast Within

I descended the stairs quietly. There was no light peeking out from the kitchen. When I reached the bottom of the stairs, I realized that _all_ the lights were off. Was my mom still sleeping?

I entered the kitchen and grabbed a few pieces of bread. I pulled a piece of lineless paper from the printer and a pen from the pencil holder.

 _Mom,_

 _I'll be walking to school and back today. Don't worry about driving me around._

I paused in my writing.

 _I love you._

 _\- Ciela_

I left the paper on the counter, grabbed my backpack, and headed out the door.

* * *

The walk home was more nerve-wracking. I turned the corner and entered my neighborhood. I could see the roof of my house a few doors down and the light green lawn that my mom always said needed to be watered more. I walked up the narrow, cobblestone pathway and up to the door. I rested my hand on the doorknob, pausing to take a deep breath, and I entered through the door.

Mom was seated at the dining table, her hands folded in front of her. Her eyes lifted to me.

"Ciela," she said, "we need to talk."

I gripped my backpack straps. "Mom, I know this seems bad..."

"My daughter sneaks out in the middle of the night, her whereabouts unknown? Yes, it does 'seem bad'."

"But I-"

"Ciela..." Mom swallowed hard. I watched tears prick her eyes. "Have you... have you been leaving to go somewhere and get..."

I watched Mom, confusion in my squinted eyes. She looked away, and my eyes widened.

"Oh, my gosh." I said. "Mom, do you think I sneak off at night to do _drugs_?"

"Well... Do you?"

" _No_! I would never, ever think to do that! How could you think I would do that?!"

"You've been worrying me, Ciela. I have no idea where you go or what you do, and you expect me not to think of the worst?"

"But I'm your daughter! You raised me right!"

"I taught you not to lie, didn't I?"

"I _haven't_ lied to you. I would never-!"

"Then tell me the truth!" Mom said. I flinched from her loud, firm voice.

I gulped. My backpack weighed heavily on my shoulders, filled with homework and guilt.

"I... If I told you... you wouldn't believe me." I said.

The look on her face from before returned, fully raging. The faint smile lines on her face were flattened out, her mouth curved in a grimace, and her eyes bright with pain. It clicked where I had seen this look before.

It was the same look Beast Boy gave Terra when he found out about her betrayal.

Tears filled my eyes. My fingers were wrapped tightly around my backpack straps, but I could let go or else she would see them tremble. I opened my mouth, desperate to say something, but my words still hung in the air. While I said one thing, I could imagine the message my mother received.

" _I don't know if I trust you enough to tell you the truth._ "

I turned and ran up the stairs, two at a time. I stumbled into my room and closed the door, careful not to slam it. I rested my forehead against the door and held back a sob. I let my arms dangle so my backpack could plop to the ground. However, the burden on my shoulders still remained, and it was just as heavy.

* * *

The rumble of cages and the screaming of animals filled my ears. In the dimness of the large room, I watched different silhouettes writhe around in small cages: cats, dogs, monkeys, rats, and birds. Out of all the places, our villain chose an animal testing laboratory? If anything, I'd definitely get nightmares from it.

There was a thud, and Beast Boy was at my feet. He sat up and rubbed his head.

"Are you okay?" I said.

"I should be asking you the same thing." Beast Boy said. He looked ahead and yelped. He grabbed my shoulders and forced us both down as a barrel flew over our heads and shattered against the wall.

Adonis, a boy wearing a red battlesuit to mask his super scrawny body, rubbed his hands to wipe off the tiny shards of wood that tried to penetrate his armor.

"What's the matter? Can't take what I'm dishing?" Adonis said. Starfire attracted his attention by showering him with starbolts.

I helped Beast Boy to his feet.

"This guy is just as tough as he is annoying." Beast Boy mumbled before running back into the fight. I pulled out my energy pistols and transformed them into my bazooka. Propping myself behind a crate, I positioned myself and fired. Adonis inadvertently dodged it in the midst of fighting the other Titans.

I really didn't want to be here- not only in this place, but also in this world. In fact, I _tried_ not to enter this world last night.

I fired again. It bounced off Adonis's arm.

I was still fresh in shock. I couldn't fathom how my mother believed I snuck out at night to do horrible things. I was much better than that.

Another laser.

...But how could she know? I've been dancing around the truth, and this past week hasn't been helping me. Mom has every right to find the worst-case scenario. She has every right to be worried.

"Look out!" I realized my surroundings in time to see a counter flying at me. I gasped and lunged away. The counter smashed clean through the crate and tumbled into the wall. I landed on my shoulder and rolled a few feet, clutching my bazooka to my chest.

"Your pathetic little lasers won't so much as dent Adonis!" Adonis said.

I hoisted myself up and scooted behind a stack of crates. Despite the near-death experience, I couldn't fully pull myself from my thoughts. The guilt of being here, seeing my friends in person while knowing my mom is back home worrying about me in the wee hours of the morning, overwhelmed me. While the hum of my bazooka kept my feet on the ground, my head was high up in the clouds.

The fighting ceased. The growls of rabid animals shifted to whimpers. I poked my head out and watched Beast Boy leave the room. His shoulders and hair were coated with green radioactive chemicals. I stood, walked around the crates and to my friends. At their feet was Adonis, a gaping hole in the chest of his battlesuit that made him fall out and onto the floor, revealing his tiny body. He, too, was covered with chemicals.

* * *

I walked out of my room the next morning and headed down the hallway. The living room door opened, and Beast Boy walked out.

"Good morning." I said. "I never got to tell you how good of a job you did yesterday."

"Thanks." Beast Boy said while he passed. I glanced over my shoulder and watched him turn the corner, in the direction of the weights room.

I entered the living room, the fading scent of ham and eggs in the air. The fridge door was open, and I saw Robin's spiky hair peeking over the top. He mumbled under his breath while he pulled out a carton of milk and slammed it on the counter with a huff.

"Uh... Good morning." I said as Robin poured a bowl of cereal, too wrapped up in his frustration to have noticed me approach him or to close the refrigerator door. "I'm guessing all the good stuff is gone?"

"Why don't you ask Beast Boy?" Robin said. He set down his bowl. "Is he all right? Ever since the fight with Adonis yesterday, he's become a completely different person."

"I know. His behavior and actions are unacceptable; I get it. But would the real Beast Boy do things like this?" I closed the fridge, lingering my grip on the handle. "Just... have faith in him. Please."

* * *

I stayed in my room the remainder of the day, but I could still hear bits and pieces of the commotion Beast Boy was causing. The weight room was within the same hallway as my room, just a few doors down, and I heard his footsteps pass by frequently to go there. I could hear the crashing of weights and roaring of various animals. Each time he left, an icy chill rushed down my spine.

Finally, in the evening, I heard loud voices. I stepped out of my room and followed them.

"You know what, Raven? I've put up with your insults and your rotten attitude for a long time, and I'm sick of it. It's about time you showed me some respect!" I heard Beast Boy hiss. I glanced around the corner and watched the confrontation.

"Maybe when you learn how to earn respect, I'll give it to you." Raven said.

"Fine, then. If I can't get you to respect me, I'll make you fear me!"

Beast Boy transformed into a Sasquatch. Raven dropped the book that was in her hands and stepped back, her fists glowing with magic. Beast Boy reared back his arms.

"Beast Boy!" I ran towards the two and stepped in front of Raven. I stretched my arms out to the sides. "Please, don't do this."

"That's enough, Beast Boy!" I heard Robin's voice behind me. I looked and saw him, Starfire, and Cyborg. "Leave them alone!"

With a huff, Beast Boy transformed back into his human self. He passed by Raven and I, avoiding our eyes, and approached the other three.

"What's the matter with you?" Robin said. "Ever since yesterday..."

"I've finally grown a backbone? I've finally learned how to stick up for myself?" Beast Boy said.

"You've been acting like a complete jerk! This isn't the Beast Boy we know. He wouldn't do things like this."

"Well, you'd better get used to it, because this is who I am now! The loser you had to deal with is long gone now, and if you don't like the change, then you'd better start getting over it!"

"Enough!" I said. "We shouldn't fight like this."

Throwing another poisonous glare at Robin, Beast Boy stomped past him and down the hallway.

"What's gotten into him?" Cyborg said, his arms folded.

"I do hope such behavior passes in the near future." Starfire said.

I walked past my friends in the direction Beast Boy went.

"Where are you going?" Robin said.

"I'm going to go talk to him." I said.

"Like he's going to listen." Raven said.

"Maybe not, but..." I trailed off as I continued. _He needs_ someone _who believes in him._

* * *

I knocked on the door right as an object crashed against it. I yanked my hand back. There was a brief paused before another object was thrown against a different wall. I took a deep breath and knocked again. There was silence on the other side. Heavy footsteps approached the other side of the door, and it opened.

"What do you want?" Beast Boy said, his face in a perpetual scowl.

"I... wanted to make sure you're okay." I said. "May I come in?"

Beast Boy huffed and walked back into his room. I assumed it was a yes, so I stepped inside.

"They were wrong to treat you like that." I said.

Beast Boy chuckled bitterly. "At least you get it."

"But... they had reason to."

Beast Boy turned to me. "What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Please, hear me out." I said, keeping my voice calm and steady. "This new change is sudden and very different. They're only worried about you; they mean no harm."

"It didn't seem like it when they were ganging up on me!" Beast Boy grabbed a toy monkey and threw it against the wall with a grunt. The loud clang of its cymbals made me flinch. He turned his back to me, chest and shoulders heaving from his heavy breathing. I took a step towards him and reached out, gently resting my fingers on his shoulder.

"I understand where you're coming from. You're standing up for yourself after putting up with them picking on you for a long time, and you feel their retaliation is unfair. But is this really something worth throwing your friendship away over?"

Beast Boy glanced over his shoulder. As he started to turn around to face me fully, the large, rectangular window propped on his wall shattered. We shielded ourselves from the flying pieces of glass. Fortunately, the glass bounced off my jacket and made no contact with any exposed skin.

We looked up and saw a giant, hulking shadow standing in front of us. Its empty white eyes were focused on Beast Boy, and a low, guttural growl resonated from deep in its throat. It roared and brought back its arm. I grabbed Beast Boy's arm and pulled us back. The beast rammed its fist into Beast Boy's dresser, reducing it to a pile of clothes and broken wood. I pulled out an energy pistol and shot at the beast. It sunk into its fur, but it only managed to annoy it. It turned to me and growled. It brought its fist back again.

Beast Boy shoved me aside, taking my place. I fell into the wall. The beast's fist came in contact with Beast Boy's stomach and launched him into his closet. The closet doors ripped off its hinges, and Beast Boy fell into the mess of trash inside.

The beast turned back to me. It bared its teeth, and I could see them gleaming. As I reached for my other pistol, the closet burst, scattering garbage all over the floor and mangled furniture. Another shadow lunged at the first, sending them both out the window.

"Beast Boy!" I raced to the window and watched the shadows wrestle as they fell into the water. I holstered my energy pistols and ran out of the room. Despite the commotion, no one had made a move yet.

I headed for the main entrance. I palmed the alarm button, blazing the room with red and sirens, before I ran out of the Tower.

* * *

While the buildings were bright with lights, Jump City's streets were empty at nighttime.

 _Perfect._ I thought as I stopped in the middle of the road and in front of a manhole. I summoned my energy sword and slid the blade in between the cover and the cement. I managed to lift the cover slightly. I switched to my hands and pulled the cover off, placing it off to the side. I jumped inside. The water, thankfully, was shallow enough to be just a big puddle.

A roar cut through the air, but I couldn't tell who it was from. I ran down the path. Sewer water splashed onto my clothes, but I ignored it. There was another roar, and I continued to try and trace it.

I stopped when I saw a hulking shadow standing in the middle of the water. I stopped, my last couple of footsteps creating echo-y splashes that the beast heard. It turned to me and growled. With my eyes adjusted to the darkness, I saw the werebeast. I recognized its green face and fur.

"Beast Boy..." I said, holding my hands up. "It's me, Ciela. It's okay."

His growl deepened. I glanced down at my holster belt, my pistols glowing in the darkness. I reached down and unclipped my belt. Slowly, I pulled it off my waist and held it out. I tossed it to the side and onto the narrow cement path near the wall. I kept my hands up as he warily approached me. He sniffed the air curiously.

"Everything's going to be okay."

A cannon ray zoomed past me and hit Beast Boy's shoulder. His ears perked up, and he roared.

"Get away from her!" I turned and saw the other Titans, poised and ready to attack.

"Wait! This isn't what you think-!" I cried. Beast Boy swiped his arm and batted me off to the side. I slammed into the wall, my head hitting the cement. My vision went double for a moment before fading to black, and I crumpled onto the floor.

* * *

I awoke with a splitting headache, and there was a steady beep from somewhere nearby that wasn't helping. I peeled my eyes open and saw Starfire standing over me.

"Please, do not try and move." she said.

"Where...?" I looked around. We were back in Titans Tower and inside the infirmary. Starfire and I were the only ones in this room. As I gathered my senses, I felt the secure layer of gauze wrapped around my head. My hair felt crusty.

"We were fortunate to have found you in time."

"What?" I cringed and rested a hand on my forehead. "What happened?"

What _did_ happen? I... I couldn't remember. My memory only went up to earlier today, right after the argument between Beast Boy and the others. I remembered him stomping off in anger, but... that was all.

"Beast Boy attempted to attack you. He was transformed as a strange monster. We managed to subdue him and bring the two of you back here. We are about to question him."

Beast Boy, attack me? It didn't seem true.

"Take me to him." I said. I started to sit up. My head panged like a drum. Starfire placed a hand on my shoulder.

"You require rest." Starfire said.

"No... I need... to be there. Please."

Starfire watched me, reluctantly to obey. She lifted my arm and placed it over her shoulders. She lifted me out of the bed. Together, we walked into the next room.

The other four looked up at us. Raven and Cyborg stood in front of a computer, analyzing data, while Robin stood next to Beast Boy, who sat in a chair.

"I told you to keep her in there." Robin said to Starfire. He turned to me. "Ciela, you need to go back and lay down."

"No. I want to be here. Besides, this is just a scratch compared to what I've already been through." I said. Robin scowled and turned back to Beast Boy, who watched me with wide eyes.

"I... did that to you?" Beast Boy said.

"I'm fine, Beast Boy. Really." I said, but that didn't help his guilt.

Beast Boy's shoulders slumped. "What's happening to me?"

"I'm picking up traces of recombinant DNA." Cyborg said. "With the shapeshifting, your genetic code was always unstable. But now, maybe it's just... falling apart."

Beast Boy dug his hands into his hair. "What are we going to do?"

"How about we start with you telling us what happened?" Robin said.

"I _told_ you, I don't remember! We had that argument, and I went to my room. Right after, Ciela came and talked to me. After that... nothing."

Robin turned to me. "Tell us what happened after."

"I-I don't know." I said. "I think I hit my head so hard I forgot."

"Then _you_ need to try harder to remember." Robin said to Beast Boy.

"What do you think I've been doing before?! I've told you all I know! I just can't recall anything else!" Beast Boy said.

"Dig a little deeper then! Why did you leave last night? Why did you try to attack Ciela? With all of the things happening in this last day, unless you muster up those memories, you're in a whole lot of trouble."

"I _can't_!" Beast Boy cried. He gripped the armrests and groaned. The beeping of his heart rate wildly increased.

"What is happening?!" Starfire cried.

We watched Beast Boy transform into a werebeast. He stood up and roared.

"Starfire, get Ciela out of here!" Robin said, twirling his bo-staff and charging at Beast Boy.

Starfire flew me out of the room and down the hallway before I could verbally protest. She brought us to my room, and she sat me on my bed.

"Please, stay here and be safe." Starfire said. She flew out of my room, her fists glowing with energy.

I heard the crashing and roaring just as clear as if I was still in the infirmary. My heart thumped in my chest. One by one, the fighting stopped. The silence weighed down on my body.

The door was pried open. I gasped as I pulled myself up into a sitting position. Beast Boy lumbered over to me, growling in his throat. I shut my eyes as he leaned down to sniff the top of my head. I gasped as I opened my eyes. The memories came flooding back. I looked up at him.

"He's in the sewer." I said. "Go, settle the score."

Beast Boy snorted and sprinted out of my room, denting my door even more. I rested my head against the headboard and closed my eyes. I pictured the pained expression on Beast Boy's face when he saw me enter the room with my gauze-wrapped head.

As I did, my mother's face filled my mind. My heart throbbed. It was my fault this was happening. I could have- I _should_ have- told her the truth. I should have told her as soon as this started happening over a month ago. Why did I keep my mouth shut? Why did I hide this from her? Was it because I didn't trust her? No, of course not. It was because I was afraid. If anyone in my world found out about all of this, I'd be subject to unusual and painful experiments. I had nightmares of the FBI breaking down my door and dragging me away.

But this is my _mother_ I'm talking about. The woman who raised, nurtured, and has cared for me all my life. The one I confidently knew supported and loved me. Now, because of my selfishness, I was destroying our relationship with secrets.

I have to stop it.

* * *

"Ciela?" A hand rested against my shoulder. I opened my eyes. It was still dark, and I was still in my room in Titans Tower. I blinked to adjust to the fuzzy darkness. Beast Boy stood at my bedside. "How are you doing?"

"I should be asking you the same thing." I lifted my head, ignoring the creak in my neck from my awkward sleeping position. Beast Boy watched me, his worried expression not budging. "I'll be fine once I go back to my world. Injuries carry over, but not completely."

"That's good..."

"Did you find Adonis?" I said.

"I guess. Robin said I beat the snot out of him." Beast Boy paused. "I'm really sorry, Ciela. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Will you cut it out?" I said. "Of course you didn't mean to. You weren't conscious of your decisions. I know that, if you were, you wouldn't do such things like hurt your friends and be a total jerk to everyone."

A smile twitched on the corners of Beast Boy's lips. "So... Everything's going to be okay?"

I paused a moment to look at him before I smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Everything's going to be okay."

Beast Boy grinned. He headed for the door.

"Oh, and..." He turned back. "Thanks... for understanding."

Beast Boy left. I laid back in my bed and closed my eyes.

 _Everything's going to be okay._


	38. Can I Keep Him?

I closed my laptop and lifted it from my desk. I pressed it against my torso, feeling the hum and heat of its engine. I was still in my pajamas, and I hadn't even gone to the bathroom yet to wash my face. Instead, I passed by it and down the hallway. I headed downstairs. The lights were on this morning; Mom was awake. Perfect.

I entered the living room, where she sat watching the news. I took a deep breath and stepped in front of the TV.

"Good morning." Mom said. "Shouldn't you be getting ready?"

"I'm not going to school today." I said.

"And why not?"

"Because... I need to tell you the truth."

Mom focused her eyes on me and set the remote down. "I'm listening."

I held my laptop out and opened it. The screen lit up, displaying an image of the Teen Titans logo.

"We're going to watch all the episodes up to this point. Thirty-episodes, two and a half seasons, fourteen hours."

" _Fourteen_ hours? Ciela, I don't have time for-"

"Then have time for a few minutes. Season 2, episode 12." I set my laptop beside the TV and plugged it in, moving my laptop screen over the TV. I went to the link, my finger trembling as I clicked on it and loaded the episode. "You probably won't like what you see, but keep watching."

I fast-forwarded to the correct scene, feeling Mom's curious eyes on the back of my head. I pressed play and walked behind the couch.

It showed the long canyon on the outskirts of Jump City. It was nighttime, and it panned into the canyon and to me sitting against a rock wall, holding my arms and shivering.

 _"Isn't this nice? This place brings back many memories."_

I looked and lunged out of the way as a boulder crashed down where I once was. Terra appeared on a floating rock, hopped off it, and approached me.

 _"Slade told me all about you."_

 _"Why am I not surprised? You were always my least favorite character."_

Mom leaned forward, staring at the screen with squinted eyes. She recognized my voice.

The conversation continued for a little while longer before I drew my pistols and attacked. As I watched the battle from the screen, my mind replayed the actual moment: the flying rocks smashing against the ground sounded louder in my ears, the texture of Terra's hair tangled in my fingers when I yanked her off me, and the bruises welling up on my arms from her steel-cladded fists trying to do me harm.

The fighting ceased, and we stared at each other with blazing eyes. We returned to talking, mostly from my end as I antagonized her.

Then, it happened. I watched from a spectator's point of view as Terra's dagger rock flew at me, followed by a sickening thump that made my skin crawl. I dropped to my knees, the angle showing the rock penetrating my torso. My mother watched in shock as Terra approached me with a smile.

 _"You see? I told you I wouldn't miss the next time."_

My eyes closed, and the screen faded to black. The ending episode credits appeared, along with the blasting theme song that made Mom jump. Silently, I walked over to my laptop and paused the video. I turned to Mom, took a deep breath, and lifted my shirt, exposing my stomach. The layer of gauze was thinner due to less need of it. I took off the pin and unraveled the bandages. The cold air conditioning hit my skin, making it ache. Mom's hand flew to her gaping mouth as she stared at my scar. It's been a week-and-a-half since I received it, and it looked like it was just starting to get better.

I straightened my shirt and looked up at Mom. Tears spilled down her cheeks. She remained frozen in her seat.

"This may seem horrible, but it's nothing compared to all the good things that's happened. Ever since I started entering the Teen Titans world, I felt like I've finally found relief after all these years. They... my friends... helped me." A lump formed in my throat. "I'm sorry I caused you all this trouble, Mom. I'd never do anything to hurt you on purpose. I wish I had the courage to tell you sooner."

Mom practically leaped from her seat and pulled me into a tight embrace. I ignored the dull ache of my scar against my clothes as I hugged her back. We remained this way for several minutes, crying into each other's shoulders. Mom pulled away to look into my eyes.

"I'm sorry for doubting you, Ciela. It was never your fault." Mom said. The ice in her eyes had all melted away, and it was so relieving to see her sunny disposition again. "So... how many episodes did you say there were?"

I wiped my cheeks and grinned. I hurried to my laptop and pulled up the first episode. I heard my mother sneak into the kitchen, turn on the microwave, and soon the scent of popcorn traveled to me.

* * *

I entered the living room, which was a complete mess. The fridge was wide open and began many different trails of food containers. Tables and chairs were toppled over, and the couch had a few bites taken out of it. I heard slurpy munching from somewhere in the room. I walked further into the room and over to the couch. A small, pink, oval-shaped blob sat next to the gaming console.

"Silkie?" I said.

The tiny alien creature perked his head and at me. The game controller was in his teeth, a few bites already taken out of it. The controller fell out of his mouth as he panted like a dog and cooed at me. I crouched down, and Silkie crawled up my leg and into my lap. I shuddered from the trail of slime coating my leg. I picked up the squishy alien and stood up, holding him out in front of me. I glanced around the trashed room once again before looking back at the cute little critter that caused it all.

"You made quite a mess." I said. Silkie responded with a coo. I chuckled and held him against my chest. I felt the faint thump of the front entrance doors closing. I headed out of the living room and down the hallway. I heard my friends talking about their most recent battle against Johnny Rancid and his dog, Wrex. I pressed closer to the wall as they passed by and into the living room. I heard their cries of shock and frustration from the place being trashed.

"I'll look for Johnny Rancid while you guys find out what did this." Robin said.

While my friends filed out of the room, I reached out and snagged Beast Boy's collar, pulling him away from the others. He turned and his eyes went to Silkie squirming in my arms.

"I, uh..." he said. "I guess my time is up?"

"I'm glad you remembered that. I believe this is yours." I said, giving Silkie to him.

"Beast Boy?" I heard Starfire say as she turned the corner. "Oh, hello, Ciela. Perhaps you can help us... with..."

Starfire locked onto Silkie, smiling without a care in the world.

"What is...?" she said.

"Starfire, meet Silkie." Beast Boy said. He held him out to her, and she stepped back.

"You mean the moth creature that Killer Moth utilized in order to attempt to overthrow the city? The moth creature our friends specifically advised you _not_ to keep?"

"...Yes... but just look at him! Isn't he cute? Listen, I need a favor from you guys. I need you to take care of Silkie and help keep him a secret from the others."

"You're trying to drag me into this, too?" I said.

"Come ooon! If Robin finds out, he'll make me get rid of him! Please help me. I'll owe you big time!"

"I do not like to keep secrets from our friends." Starfire said.

"It'll be just this once! Pleeeease? I really need you. Silkie really needs you!"

Starfire sighed begrudgingly. She held her arms out, and Beast Boy plopped Silkie into them.

"You're the best! Thanks again!" Beast Boy said before jogging down the hallway.

As soon as he was out of sight, Silkie's lip quivered and he began to cry.

"Oh, weep not, small one." Starfire said, holding Silkie close and patting his back. "What is the matter with him?"

"He's hungry. Let's get him somewhere else before someone hears him." I said.

We headed to Starfire's room. Starfire set Silkie in a high chair and wrapped a bib around his neck.

"What do Silkies like to eat?" Starfire said.

"Do you have any alien foods? He really enjoys that." I said.

Starfire tapped a finger against her chin before an idea hatched. She hurried to her closet and pulled out a purple and black jar.

"No one can resist the delicious bitterness of zorka berries!" Starfire plopped the jar in front of Silkie and opened it. Silkie inhaled the scent and started to munch on it. "Good! While he is getting his fill, I shall obtain a fresh blankie."

"Are you sure it's all right to let him have that entire jar?" I said. While Starfire's back was turned to retrieve her curtains, Silkie plunged headfirst into the jar. I stepped back as the jar tipped over, burst open, and Silkie grew to the size of a minivan. "Uh... Starfire?"

Starfire turned, a bundle of curtains in her arms, and gasped at the giant Silkie. There was a knock at the door, and Starfire yelped.

"You must keep him tame. I will deal with our friends." Starfire said before hurrying to the door. She snuck outside, careful to keep the door as closed as possible. I caught glimpse of Cyborg's arm.

I sighed and turned to Silkie. I patted his head. He cooed, which mildly shook the ground. He leaned over and nuzzled his slimy cheek against mine. While he did, he found my braid and began to nibble on it. I pulled myself away, my hair coated with drool.

"Are you _sure_ there's nothing going on?" I heard Cyborg say. I turned to the door and listened.

"Yes, of course! I have already searched my room thoroughly, and there is nothing unusual. You may continue your search elsewhere." Starfire said.

I heard Silkie shifting behind me, and when I turned, he was gone. As I looked around, the door opened, and Raven and Cyborg came in with Starfire clinging to Cyborg's leg.

"Oh, hi, guys." I said. "Is there a problem?"

"We're just looking for whoever trashed the living room. Any idea who?" Cyborg said.

"Um, no... But maybe you'll find out later."

Cyborg and Raven stared at me skeptically. I flashed them a cheerful grin. They rolled their eyes and left the room. Once the door closed, Starfire sighed deeply.

"Where has Silkie gone?" Starfire said.

"You might want to check under your bed." I said.

Starfire lifted her bed and noticed a gaping hole underneath.

"Oh, dear... Where did he go?" she said.

Heard throughout the entire Tower, Cyborg's girlish shriek leaked through the walls.

"I think I know." I said. "Come on."

We hurried down to the garage, crossing our paths with the others. We went inside and saw Silkie munching on Cyborg's leg as the rest of him sat on top of a stack of boxes.

"Give me back my leg, you little vermin!" Cyborg summoned his cannon while trying to balance on one leg, but he teetered over and fell to the ground. The cannon ray flew up into the ceiling, breaking off a large chunk that fell onto Silkie's head. Silkie growled and turned on Cyborg. Raven used her magic to pull Cyborg away as Silkie drove his head into the cement like an ostrich.

"Wait, friends! This is a misunderstanding!" Starfire cried, but she was drowned out over the commotion. Robin climbed up piles of boxes and landed on Silkie's head. He grabbed his antennae to try and tame him. Silkie bucked and sent him flying. While Starfire tried to calm our friends down, I hurried over to Silkie.

"It's okay, Silkie. Please try and calm down!" I said, holding my arms out. I rested a hand on his forehead. He recognized my touch, and his growl turned into a quiet, curious gurgle.

" _What_ is going on here?" Robin said. I turned and saw my friends pause in their action and face me. Starfire floated to my side.

"Friends, I wish you to meet Silkie." Starfire said.

" _That's_ Silkie?! What did you do to him?!" Beast Boy said.

"You know that thing?" Raven said, and Beast Boy shut his mouth.

"You must forgive him. He may have been subject to Killer Moth's evildoings, but that does not mean he himself is evil." Starfire said.

Robin folded his arms. "We can't keep him here."

"But-"

"We don't have room to house a giant caterpillar monster. I'm sorry, Starfire, but you have to let him go."

* * *

At dusk, Starfire left to go take Silkie somewhere else. The place was mournfully silent, some of it from me. After spending time with the little sack of slime, I felt attached to Silkie.

After Starfire came back, we received an alert that Johnny Rancid was back and raring to go, but we arrived on the scene just as a giant mutant moth gobbled him and his new pet, Wrexzilla. I saw a flaming whip crack in the air and hit the mutant moth, and it shrieked.

"Silkie!" Starfire gasped.

"His name is Larva M-319, and he belongs to me!" Killer Moth said. "I do thank you for caring for my pet."

"He is not your pet! Release him at once!"

"Hm... I don't think so." Killer Moth cracked his whip again, and Silkie nose-dived toward us. I grabbed Starfire's arm and pulled her away as Silkie bulldozed through a wall of totaled cars.

"We've got to knock him off. Take me up there." I said. Starfire nodded, took my hand, and lifted us into the skies.

While the others distracted Killer Moth, Starfire dropped me off on Silkie's thorax. I sprinted across his furry back and to Killer Moth. As he turned around, I shoved my fist into his cheek. He dropped his whip and stumbled back, cupping his cheek. I planted my hands on his back and shoved him off. I used a pistol to shoot off the chain leash Killer Moth attached to his collar.

"Silkie! It's me, Silkie!" I cried. As Silkie flailed around in the air, I latched onto his fur. I crawled down, enough so he could see him in one of his eyes. "Look at me! Don't you remember me?"

Silkie's flailing came to a stop. He stared at me as we fluttered in the air.

And then... Silkie exploded.

The giant mass of flying fuzz vanished, replaced by a mound of pink and purple goop. Luckily for me, it broke my fall. I surfaced as bits and pieces of the digested berry rained down. I shook out my hands and head, my nose clogged with the scent of citrus.

Something squirmed against my ankle, and I plunged my hands into the goo and pulled out Silkie. He cooed and wiggled his tiny legs at me, a big grin on his face.

"Well... At least you came out of this unscathed." I said.

"Silkie!" Starfire rushed to my side and scooped Silkie into her arms. "Hello, my little bumgorf!"

"Uh..." Beast Boy said. The corners of his mouth twitched like he was trying real hard not to laugh.

"Say anything and I'll shoot you." I said, scraping off a handful of goo and plopping it on his already messy hair.


	39. How to Make a Titananimal Disappear

Pulling out my energy pistols, I shot at the razor-sharp cards flying at me. Each one that got hit lost their magic and fluttered to the ground as ordinary cards. A snake-like rope of colorful handkerchiefs slithered towards me, and I jumped out of the way.

"I'm not falling for that trick again." I said, shooting at Mumbo Jumbo alongside Raven's magic, Robin's mini explosives, and Starfire's starbolts.

Mumbo Jumbo twirled around the room, dodging all our attacks. He waved his magic wand, and the handkerchief snake wrapped around Cyborg's feet and tossed him around the room like a ragdoll. He barreled into Robin, and the two of them smashed into a pillar, causing it to break off and fall to the ground. He sent another deck of cards to Starfire as she flew towards him, and they pushed her to the ground. The handkerchief snake wrapped around Beast Boy's crocodile snout, preventing him from opening his mouth.

"Azarath, metrion, zinthos!" Raven cried. Her astral magic wrapped around the broken pillar, and she threw it at Mumbo Jumbo. He vanished for a brief second, allowing the pillar to pass through him.

"Well, if you wanted so badly to be a part of the act, why didn't you just say so?" Mumbo Jumbo said. "I have the perfect role for you to play!"

Mumbo Jumbo flicked his wand, transforming the pillar into a flock of doves. They flew around Raven at rapid speeds, trapping her in a vortex. Mumbo Jumbo took off his hat and pointed the hole at the foot of the vortex, sucking it and Raven inside.

"Raven!" I cried. I lunged and snagged her outstretched hand. One by one, my friends and I held fast to each other to try and combine our weight and resist the pulling force, with me gripping Raven's hand and Starfire's arms around my waist. I came in contact with the magic hat, and I felt my body being forced through the hole. With all of us forced into the hat, we began to fall down a seemingly endless pit. The pulling forces came from all directions, and I felt Raven's hand slip through my fingers. Raven was dragged further down the pit and out of sight while my friends and I lurched harshly to the right. An opening appeared, and we fell through.

The five of us landed in a giant dog pile in the center of a street. On my left was the biggest building, which was a theater that displayed, "THE AMAZING MUMBO JUMBO" on the marquee sign in big, red letters. The other buildings flashed his name on the front, too. In fact, the letters were one of the few things that weren't blue like him. The outside walls were littered with posters of Mumbo Jumbo. We untangled ourselves and started walking down the road.

"Are we even getting somewhere? This is the third time we've past this theater." Cyborg said after walking a few minutes. We stopped in front of the giant theater again. Jazzy, 1920s' piano music poured from the open windows.

"It's leading us back here because we have to go in there. Raven's somewhere inside." I said.

"What makes you think that?" Beast Boy said.

I raised an eyebrow and pointed at a giant, flashing sign that suddenly materialized above the marquee, reading, "TONIGHT ONLY: THE AMAZING MUMBO AND HIS NEW ASSISTANT, RAVEN".

"Titans, go!" Robin threw open the theater doors and we ran inside. The outside lights only reached a few feet inside, and we quickly plunged into darkness. I listened to the pounding footsteps of my friends, careful to keep running straight and avoid smacking into the wall. We came to a stop.

A large spotlight turned on, showering us in harsh, yellow light. We somehow found ourselves on top of a wooden table draped with an olive-green cloth.

"Raven?" Robin cried, cupping his hands over his mouth.

"I'm here!" Raven replied. I looked up and saw a birdcage swaying above us. Raven, as a white bunny, poked her head through the bars. Her large, floppy ears drooped around her face.

"Um... Why are you a bunny?" Beast Boy said.

"Just get me out of here."

"Worry not, my small and tiny friend." Starfire said. The tip of her finger flickered with a tiny starbolt, and she pointed it at the lock and blew it off. Raven opened the cage door.

"Ah, ah, ah! Sorry, kiddos, but you'll have to wait until the show to see my lovely assistant's amazing act!" A pair of Mumbo's hands floated into the spotlight and grabbed Raven by the ears. His magic hat materialized, and his hands dropped Raven inside. "Now, I don't want there to be any hard feelings for interrupting my rehearsal. Please, allow me to be the bigger man."

The hands disappeared. Booming footsteps followed immediately after, shaking the table and the spotlight above us. Mumbo Jumbo, fifty-feet tall from my point of view, stood at the table and loomed over us.

"Titans, get that hat!"

Beast Boy transformed into a pterodactyl, and he and Starfire took off into the air. Robin used his grappling hook to snag onto Mumbo's hat, leaving me and Cyborg on the table. Mumbo lifted his hand.

"Look out!" I called to Cyborg. Mumbo's hand slapped the table, right on top of Cyborg, shaking the surface like an earthquake and throwing me off my feet. I tumbled so far, I flew over the side of the table. I reached out my hands and grabbed the tablecloth. The area outside of the spotlight was so dark, I couldn't see how far the ground was. I reached up as high as I could and managed to reach the edge of the table. Exerting all my strength, my arms trembled like jelly as I hoisted my body back onto the table. I panted and climbed to my feet, massaging my aching biceps. I felt muscles that had started to form a long time ago.

"Step right up, lady and gent!" Mumbo Jumbo cried. I looked up and saw a large red and white wheel. Walking around to the front, I saw Beast Boy restrained to it. Mumbo set three upside-down cups on the table and shuffled them around. I caught glimpses of Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire as Mumbo shuffled at blinding speeds. He stopped and placed his hand on the left cup. "It's time for a little game. Guess which Titan is under here, and I'll let you have them back."

"Uh... Uh..." Beast Boy said, his face pouring in nervous sweat.

"How about I just guess all three of them?" I said, starting from the left and moving to the right. "Robin as a monkey, Starfire as a tiger, and Cyborg as a bear wearing a tutu."

"What color is the tutu?" Mumbo said.

"Pink."

Mumbo Jumbo lifted each cup, revealing the correct answers for all of them.

"You saw right through my trick. Ever considering taking up a career in magic?" Mumbo said.

"No, thanks. Taking down bad guys is more satisfying." I pulled out a pistol and aimed it at him.

"Not so fast, my little dove! Presto Chango!"

The ground erupted into a puff of smoke, clouding my vision. My pistol dropped out of my hand, but I couldn't grab it. In fact, I felt myself shrink even closer to the table. When the smoke cleared, I noticed Mumbo was even taller. In fact, my _friends_ were much taller than me. Beast Boy stood at my side as a green table lamp.

"What did you-?" I looked down and saw a white, feathery body. I gasped as I expanded my arms, which were now wings, out. True to Mumbo's word, I was now a little dove. I felt a heavy weight on my ankle, and I saw an iron cuff wrapped around my stick leg. I followed the chain connected to it and saw a small, solid ball of iron.

"Sorry, little birdie, but until you get that thing off your wings, you won't be doing any flying today." Mumbo Jumbo said. "Now then, Titananimals, to backstage with you! It's showtime!"

One by one, my friends and I disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

"Yo, Lamp Boy, turn on the light." Cyborg said. Beast Boy obeyed, casting a glow around us. We looked at each other in our new animal forms.

"How is Mumbo able to change us into animals?" Starfire said while Cyborg tried to pull of his tutu. Every time he did, a new one appeared on him.

"His magic must be more powerful in this hat. We'd better find Raven and get out of here, quick." Robin said, pounding a fist against his palm. His feet mirrored him, and he balanced on his tail.

"Oh, _come on_!" Cyborg cried. A giant mountain of pink tutus laid beside us, and Cyborg gnawed at the new one around his waist. "This is a low blow, Mumbo!"

"Be thankful you do not have the fleas." Starfire said, scratching her ear with her back foot.

"At least you're all taller than a foot." I said. I fluttered up and perched myself on Beast Boy's lampshade, which was about the highest I could fly with the ball and chain around my ankle. Beast Boy shapeshifted into a candlestick telephone under my talons, and he rang, violently shaking me. Cyborg picked him up, and I hopped back down to the ground beside Robin and Starfire.

"Uh... Hello?" Cyborg said, holding the receiver up to his ear.

"What do _you_ have to complain about? I'm a _lamp_!" Beast Boy cried. "You guys actually have legs! I'd rather be an animal right now! Do you even have a clue as to how hot a lightbulb gets-?"

Cyborg hung up and smirked. "At least we know how to shut him up." he said, to which Beast Boy responded by transforming into an air horn and honking in his ear. The sound blasted Cyborg off his feet. He plowed through his giant stack of tutus and into a door. Tutus rained around us. "Where did this come from?"

Starfire picked up Lamp Beast Boy. Robin picked up the metal ball, which couldn't have been more than a pound (but it was probably more than half my weight), and draped the chain over his neck, allowing me to perch on his shoulder. We opened the door and stepped through, walking back out onto the brightly lit street. Beast Boy transformed into a telephone booth and began to ring. We looked between each other, wondering which one would answer it. Cyborg backed away, having already faced Beast Boy's inanimate wrath. Starfire and Robin played a quick round of Rock, Paper, Scissors, with Starfire being the victor. Robin entered the phone booth and plucked the phone off, holding it up to our ears.

"So, why does Mumbo _Dumbo_ need Raven so badly?" Beast Boy said.

"He's got a huge act planned for tonight, but he can't do it without his props, so..." I said, peeking out the window as sirens approached us. An old-style police car skidded to a stop in front of us. The back doors opened, and a stream of animated, white gloves filed out. Beast Boy screamed, shattering my ear drum.

Robin exited the phone booth and threw a disc at the gloves, but it transformed into a banana and plopped onto the ground. As one of the hands reared back to throw a punch, I grabbed Robin's cape with my talons and flapped my wings. With the combined force of me tugging at his cape and the metal ball crushing his windpipe, Robin stumbled to the side. The hand soared past us and crashed into many of his buddies. They fell over like bowling pins. Starfire attempted to throw a starbolt, but it shot out of her mouth as a glowing green hairball. Cyborg summoned his cannon ray, but when he fired, a flag popped out that read, "BANG".

"I do not like being a cat in this hat!" Starfire cried as a herd of hands chased her around. One hand tackled Cyborg and started thumb wrestling with him. A pair of hands tossed Beast Boy around. While Robin ran away from a giant fist, I pecked at the cuff around my ankle.

I groaned in frustration, rustling my feathers. My beak ached. "If I could just get this stupid thing off, I could actually be helpful." I said. Robin grabbed the chain and attempted to yank it off. I squawked as I was swept off his shoulder and dangled upside-down in the air. "A little warning next time would be nice!"

A giant hand stood in our path and grabbed Robin by the tail while another grabbed the chain. They twirled us in the air to gain momentum before hurling us into the back of the police truck. They slammed the doors close. I hoisted myself up with my wings.

"Fear not, my feathered friend. Allow me to assist you." Starfire said, offering her paw to me. I hopped onto it. She lifted her paws up to her face. A single claw extracted from her paw, and she began to saw at the chain.

"This is great. First we're getting pushed around by a blue-faced magic man, and now we just got manhandled by his freaky limb minions! What next?!" Cyborg said.

"What next, you say?" A spotlight appeared in front of us, showing Mumbo Jumbo as a fortune teller booth. "I see a future for you in showbiz; a bright, but very short future! Mumbo Jumbo!"

Mumbo Jumbo disappeared in a puff of smoke, followed by the rest of us.

* * *

A giant glove batted me into a birdcage and closed the door. It picked me up and carried me alongside my friends to the backstage of the theater. Raven was seated on a stool, also in a cage.

"You know what they say: if you can't beat Mumbo, join Mumbo!" Mumbo Jumbo said. "C'mon, what do you say, Titans? Together, we'll put on the show to end all shows!"

Robin wriggled inside the glove holding him hostage. "You're crazy if you think we'll be a part of it!"

"Naive little monkey, you have no choice. In fact, you're all starring in the grand finale. Why, just the thought of it makes me so happy that I just want to... want to... sing!"

"Oh, please, don't." I said. A piano nearby plinked the starting chord. Mumbo started to sing, and I cringed and looked down at the ball and chain. Starfire's claw reached a little more than halfway through before we were interrupted. A good enough tug could snap it off.

As the music and Mumbo's singing continued, the gloves grabbed us and forced us into our performance clothing. They strapped a black flapper headband on my head and a ribbon around my neck. I used my wing to rip off the headband and my talons to untie the ribbon. A swarm of gloves surrounded us and forced us into cages while a few sung as backups for Mumbo.

The song ended, and we were placed underneath the stage. We each sat in individual cages.

" _Ladies and gentlemen, Mumbos of all ages!_ " cried Mumbo Jumbo into a microphone on stage. " _We've got a magnificent show in store for you tonight!_ "

"Any ideas on how we're going to get out of here?" Cyborg said.

"Perhaps if we work together, we may discover a way to defeat him." Starfire said, scratching at her ear.

"It's one master magician against a monkey, a bear, a cat, a rabbit, a bird, and a lamp. How can we expect to beat him?" Raven said.

"It doesn't matter what we may be, we're still the Titans." Robin said.

A fanfare of trumpets sounded above us.

"It's starting..." Cyborg winced. A trapdoor opened, and a hook reached inside and grabbed Cyborg's cage. "Y'all better think of something, and fast!"

Cyborg disappeared upstage and the door closed.

"We could sneak up behind the Mumbo and surprise him." Starfire said.

Beast Boy transformed into a type writer and typed furiously. Robin ripped off the paper.

"Mumbo's got eyes in the back of his hat." he read.

"Then perhaps... we could sneak up beneath him?" Starfire said.

The door opened, swapping out Cyborg for Robin. Cyborg lay scrunched in his cage, panting wildly.

"What happened to you?" Raven said.

"He made me do a jig." Cyborg wheezed. "Please tell me you've thought of a plan."

The ceiling rumbled violently. Robin's cage plopped back down, and the hook took Starfire.

"I got an idea!" Beast Boy said as a phonograph.

"No." Cyborg said.

"What? You didn't even hear it!"

"We don't need to hear it to know it's ridiculous."

Starfire came back down, hugging herself and shivering. Beast Boy was lifted up. He transformed into an SOS flag before he disappeared.

"Someone say something. I don't want to know what act Mumbo has for me." I said, staring up at the closed hatch. It opened once again, and the hook claimed me this time. It pulled me up to the stage, and I squinted from the bright light.

A series of hoops were set before me. The weight around my ankle disappeared, and I was pushed out of the cage and off the table. I stretched my wings out and flew back up. I soared through the hoops high and low. The last one was right next to stage left. I flapped harder.

After I passed through the final hoop, the weight reappeared. It yanked me out of the air, and I careened back into my cage, where I was placed back under the stage.

"Can someone _please_ get this stupid thing off of me?" I said, waving my cuffed talons in the air.

Raven, the last act, was gone now. A few minutes later, she came back. The hatch closed, muffling the roaring applause of the crowd above.

" _Places, people! The grand finale is on next! We're up in five minutes!_ " the puppet stage manager cried.

"Unless we think of something within the next five minutes, we're all going poof!" Cyborg said.

Beast Boy transformed into a candlestick telephone again and rang. Robin answered.

"You know, maybe all of this crazy magic stuff is all just a big trick that Mumbo Jumbo's been putting on." he said.

"It all seems very real to me..." Starfire said, wrapping her tail around her.

"Starfire's right. Whatever happens in here, trick or not, it's real to us." Raven said. An idea hatched in her eyes, and she grinned. "I have a plan. Robin, can you reach those paint cans?"

Robin glanced at the paint cans nearby and smiled. "Sure."

"Beast Boy, can you turn into a paintbrush?" Beast Boy obeyed. "Now, I need you to coat everyone in that paint. Mumbo wants the best trick of the night, and we're going to give it to him."

Robin used his tail to drag a can of paint over. Beast Boy wriggled through the bars and painted the front side of our bodies with the invisible paint. The wet paint dried quickly, leaving my feathers stiff and crusty.

" _Ladies and gentlemen! The moment you've all waited for is here!_ " Mumbo cried from above.

"Close your eyes and be as still as you can." Raven said. The ground beneath us lifted, and we were brought up on stage.

"Presenting, for the first and last time, the Teen Titans!" Mumbo cried from the other side of the red curtain. The curtain lifted.

The audience gasped, proof that they couldn't see us. They hissed and booed. Mumbo turned around and cried out.

"What?! How is this possible? They were right here just a second ago!" he cried. He cracked open Raven's cage.

"Alaka _zam_!" Raven cried, shoving her bunny foot into Mumbo's face. The stage rumbled, and a strong gust of wind picked up around us. My body grew taller and a little colder as the feathers fell off me and I was human again. My hands flew to my hips, and I sighed in relief from the touch of my pistols.

"But... but... how did you maneuver around my magic?!" Mumbo cried. Two police officers grabbed his arms and pulled him to his feet.

Raven picked up Mumbo's hat and smirked. "We came up with a better trick. Looks like you have some more practicing to do."

The police officers dragged Mumbo out and into their police truck.

"I never thought I would need to say this, but I'm really glad I'm not a lamp anymore." Beast Boy said.

"All that jigging made me hungry. Who's up for pizza?!" Cyborg cried. Beast Boy shot his hand up.

As my friends started toward the door, when I took a step forward, something tugged at my ankle. I looked down and saw the ball and chain still tied to my ankle.

"Why is that weight still attached to you?" Starfire said, noticing the chain as well.

"I don't know. Mumbo put it on me to keep me from flying." I said.

"Do you require assistance in removing it?"

I took out a pistol. "You already did enough. I can take care of the rest." I aimed at the cuff and fired. The laser cut through and the metal snapped off. I stepped away and shook out my ankle, relieved to be free.


	40. Titans East (Part 1)

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **We've reached 30,000 views! Don't pinch me; if this is a dream, I don't want to wake up!**

* * *

As the clock struck 9:50 PM, I took a deep breath to try and calm my antsy body. Today began the season finale for season three. With any luck, it wouldn't be as hectic as last season.

There was a knock at my door, and my mom peeked inside.

"Are you nervous?" she said.

"A little..." I said. It was comforting to finally have someone informed on this freaky phenomenon I've been experiencing for the past month-and-a-half, especially since that someone was my mom.

"I can't wait to hear all about it when it's over." Mom said. "Good luck."

"Thanks." I said. Mom closed the door.

Although, this must be terribly weird for her. Wishing her daughter good luck as she plunges into the world of a cartoon? I can't imagine how awkward that must be for her.

I sat on my bed and reminisced about the past season. As I thought back on those moments, I smiled and hugged my arms. Along with the happy memories, however, came the concerns. I still haven't figured out who the mysterious spoiler is, and until I do, they're still running around creating problems for me and the other Titans. Whoever they are, I hope to find them before the Brotherhood of Evil do.

* * *

In order to welcome a newly formed Teen Titans group in Steel City, Robin sent Cyborg and I to go take care of things. We left early that morning.

However, after a few hours of driving in a car with Cyborg, I was starting to think it wasn't such a good idea.

"When there's trouble, you know what to doooo: call CYBORG! He can shoot a rocket from his shooooe 'cause he's CYBORG!" Cyborg sang at the top of his lungs.

"Please. Stop." I winced, squeezing my hands over my ears.

" _Robin calling Cyborg._ " the video screen said. Cyborg pressed the 'accept call' button, and Robin, Starfire, and Beast Boy appeared of the screen.

"What's up?" Cyborg said.

" _Hello, my dear friends! I have missed the sight of your faces!_ " Starfire said. " _Tell me! How have your travels fared you thus far?_ "

"I regret not bringing a pair of earplugs." I said. "Remind me again why you made me tag along."

Beast Boy's face filled the screen. " _Because you're the only one who can fill the new Teen Titans with all the details they need in order to kick Brother Blood's butt if you run into him. That is, of course, unless that mysterious spoiler gets to him first and spoils everything. Then you're kind of in trouble._ "

I glared at Beast Boy. Robin shoved his face out of the way. " _Cyborg will take care of the technological matters, and the Titans East could use some leadership. You need to keep an eye out and make sure Brother Blood doesn't succeed in his plans, if he has any._ "

"But if the mysterious spoiler steps in?" I said.

" _You'll find a way around it. If worse comes to worst, just run in with guns blazing._ "

"I might do that right now if Cyborg decides to sing his stupid theme song again."

"I hope I meet Blood again. I can't wait to take him down." Cyborg said.

" _Even if you don't, a vacation from home might be good for you._ " Robin said.

" _Make sure you whip those Titans into shape!_ " Beast Boy said, flexing his bicep. A game controller flew onto the screen and hit his head, knocking him off his feet.

" _We'll see you guys later._ " The video ended, greeting us with the Teen Titans symbol.

Cyborg pressed a button on the dashboard and the tires of the T-Car changed into rockets and lifted us off the ground. The car settled on the surface of the water and cruised like a speedboat.

"Whoa." Cyborg said as we approached a very rundown Titans Tower. We parked next to the entrance doors. I pulled myself out of the car, reaching my arms high above my head to stretch my stiff muscles. Cyborg opened the trunk, and we pulled our suitcases out. Cyborg knocked on the entrance doors, and they fell off their hinges and crashed to the ground. The entryway was littered with hunks of metal and cardboard boxes. Loose wires hung from the ceiling.

"This place is even worse in person." I said. I could've sworn I heard a bat shriek from the air vents.

"Well, over time and with some hard work, this place will look brand new." Cyborg said. I could already feel my muscles aching from the labor.

"What were you _thinking_?!" a voice echoed from a floor above. Cyborg and I glanced at each other before heading up the stairs and into the main room. A wave of shouting hit us, and we saw the new Titans East, their arms flailing as they yelled at one another.

"Uh..." Cyborg said. He cleared his throat, and the arguments ceased. Aqualad turned around.

"Cyborg! Ciela!" he said. "We're glad you made it."

"And it looks like we came at the right time... more or less." I said.

Aqualad scratched the back of his head. "Well... Anyways, I want you to meet the new Titans East..." he said, but Bumblebee and Speedy already dispersed from the group. Más and Menos approached us, sprinting across the few feet in a split second. Cyborg and I flinched. "This is Más and Menos."

"¡Hola! Somos gemelos. Nacimos siete veces la vida para ser más rápido que el sonido, pero sólo somos poderosos cuando nuestros cuerpos se tocan como este. ¡Más y Menos, sí podemos!" Más and Menos cried as they raced around us. Cyborg stared dumbfounded at the twins.

"Um... ¡Hola, we dos amigos soy nombres el Cyborg-o y Ciela!" Cyborg cried. I stifled a snicker when the twins glanced at each other in confusion and hurried off. "I think that went well."

"You already know Speedy and Bumblebee." Aqualad said.

"I thought we were only getting one Titan." Speedy said, pulling away from drilling a wooden board over a hole in the wall. I gripped my suitcase handle. "We don't need anymore space taken up in here."

"You should watch your mouth, Speedy. I've seen Ciela shoot better than you."

Speedy scoffed and raised an eyebrow, eyeing me. I shuffled my feet nervously. "I doubt that. Help yourself to the fridge. There are plenty of _fish tacos_ for you to eat in front of Mermaid Man here."

Aqualad turned to us. "It's been a hard day..."

"Let us help you." I said.

"Please do."

We set our suitcases against the wall. Cyborg went to the security mainframe and started working on it.

"There's a nail gun over there. Think you can put in some extra screws on the walls?" Aqualad said.

"I'll do my best." I said.

I hurried over near the window. I crouched down and hefted the nail gun into my arms. It was much heavier than my bazooka. I turned and scanned the walls, searching for any missing patterns in the screws. I noticed one, and I lifted the nail gun and aimed.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Speedy stepped in front of me, the barrel of the nail gun pointed at his chin. I lowered it. "I think you're a little lost. This job is a little dangerous for something like you; you don't want to hurt yourself."

"Aqualad thinks I can handle it. Now, if you'll move out of the way..." I said.

"Let the professionals take care of this." Speedy took the nail gun out of my hands. I scoffed and stepped back, folding my arms tightly over my chest.

" _Security system online._ " said the intercom.

"At least I don't look like an overgrown Smurf." I said.

"A what-?" Speedy said when a bucket of blue paint fell on his head. He stepped forward, catching his foot on the other bucket of paint Más and Menos dropped from the balcony. I ducked as the nail gun went haywire, launching screws all over the room at rapid fire. A flurry flew at Aqualad and hit the water tank behind him. Water gushed out, throwing him onto Cyborg and the twins.

"Aw, man..." Cyborg said.

"I put Ciela in charge of the nail gun, not you!" Aqualad said.

"Don't pin the blame on me; it's all her fault! She somehow knew that paint would fall on me and she didn't do anything about it!" Speedy said.

"Maybe if you learned to be a bit nicer to people, you wouldn't be in this predicament." Bumblebee said.

" _You're_ lecturing _me_ about being nice?!"

The Titans East picked up their arguing again. Cyborg grumbled under his breath.

" _Enough_!" he cried, ceasing the shouting. He folded his arms and took a deep breath. "The problem here is your team. If you don't learn how to work together and get over trying to argue about every little thing, you're never going to accomplish anything." Cyborg's scanners chirped, and he lifted his arm to his face. "We've got trouble."

* * *

We entered a factory, where a giant, cybernetic monster named Steamroller stood midst a group of screaming worker dashing to safety.

"All right! Time to get your butt handed to you by the Titans-!" Bumblebee cried. Más and Menos dashed past her, making her lose her balance, and Aqualad shoved past her, knocking her to the ground. Cyborg sighed.

Más and Menos sprinted around Steamroller's feet. When Bumblebee tried to fire at him, Steamroller threw a punch meant for the twins but wound up hitting her instead. Aqualad threw a large wave of water from the ground while Speedy perched himself on the balcony above and shot a series of arrows. Steamroller twisted his body so the attacks flew past him and hit the two boys. Steamroller threw a punch at Cyborg, sending him across the floor. While he was still down, Steamroller brought his arms together and pinned Cyborg to the ground. A small cord slithered out from a small hatch that opened on his shoulder and attached itself to Cyborg's back. It changed red as it sapped up Cyborg's data.

Pulling out my pistols, I pressed them together and transformed them into my energy sword. I ran forward. I jumped up onto Steamroller's arms and thrust my sword into the hatch. The antennae short-circuited and died. Steamroller lifted his arms and growled at me. I hopped down to the ground. Cyborg turned over on his back and shoved his feet into Steamroller's chest, launching him back into the wall. We regrouped with the other Titans.

"¡Esto es ridículo! ¡Parecemos aficionados! ¡Somos seis contra uno, tenemos que ganar! ¡Pero ella está en nuestro camino, y estos dos se están disparando, y este hombre nos está ganando!" Más and Menos cried.

"Ditto." Speedy said.

"I guess we really aren't working like a team." Bumblebee said, her arms folded.

"We'll start now. Follow my lead!" Cyborg said. "Speedy, Ciela, B, gun him down!"

Changing my weapon back to pistols, I fired multiple lasers at Steamroller. Speedy nocked an arrow with Bumblebee shrunk down and perched at the head. The arrow soared through the air. When it reached Steamroller, while he was distracted from my attacks, Bumblebee grew back to normal size and shoved her feet into his chest. While she flipped in the air, she shot at Steamroller with her stingers.

"Double M, heat him up!"

Bringing their hands together, Más and Menos dashed across the room and to the vat of molten magma boiling at the furthest wall. Using their speed, they carried the magma over and doused Steamroller. He stood up, all of his body except his head covered.

"Aqualad, cool him down!"

Aqualad lifted his arms. Water pipes burst from the ground and spewed water. The water came in contact with the lava, filling the room with steam and turning the lava to rock. The Titans were silent.

"Booyah!" Cyborg cried, pumping his fist in the air.

"We did it!" Aqualad said.

"¡Lo hicimos!" Más and Menos cheered.

I holstered my pistols and approached Steamroller. His eyes were closed and his head was bowed, but there was a smile on his face. Something red flashed on his neck. I leaned in closer and saw the H.I.V.E. symbol painted in dark red. I stepped back and scowled.

 _We may have done it this time, but this is only the beginning._

* * *

When we got back to Titans East Tower, we spent much of the evening tidying up the place. We moved boxes, cleaned the hallways, and found out where all the pieces of metal really belonged.

After several tiring hours, we were finished. The seven of us stood on the balcony and admired our masterpiece.

"This place doesn't look so bad now." Speedy said.

"¿Estas loco? ¡Se ve fantástico!" Menos cried.

"We really wouldn't have done this without you two. Thanks." Aqualad said to me and Cyborg.

"It's no big deal. Now, let me show you my favorite installment." Cyborg pressed a button on his arm. The lights dimmed and a disco ball slid down from the ceiling, casting colorful circles across the room while music blasted from the speakers. "I've always wanted to do this."

Our communicators rang. We excused ourselves and headed into the hallway.

"Hey, guys." I said to my friends on the screen.

" _How's your luck been with Titans East?_ " Robin said.

"It's going great! The Tower's up and running, we took down our first bad guy, and we're finally all set to look for Brother Blood." Cyborg said.

" _Good. Then it's time for you two to head back._ "

"What?"

" _Professor Chang has escaped from prison. I need you here as soon as possible. Robin, out_."

Robin hung up. Cyborg's arm fell back to his side, and he heaved a sigh. I glanced over my shoulder and saw the Titans East gang staring at us, having heard the conversation.

* * *

"¡Señor Cyborg! ¡Señorita Ciela! ¡No se vaya, no se vaya!" Más and Menos cried as they clung to Cyborg's legs. With suitcases in hand, we headed down to the garage and to the T-Car. The garage door was already open, and I could see the inches of snow piling up on the roads. I shivered from the cold nibbling at my legs. Cyborg bent down and plucked the twins off him.

"Sorry, boys, but we're needed back home." Cyborg said, opening the driver's side door.

Speedy rested a hand on top of the door. "We need you here, too."

"We discussed it and we decided... we'd like you to be members of Titans East." Aqualad said.

I paused. _Me, too?_ I looked to Cyborg.

"I... I don't know what to say..." he said.

The grinding of gears interrupted him and the garage door closed.

"That's weird. Security system is down. Maybe it's a glitch." Cyborg said.

I looked past the others. "It's definitely not a glitch."

The others turned and saw what I saw- a horde of purple cloaked figures surrounding us.

"Be careful, Cyborg. You have a lot more in common with these things than you realize." I said.

"Say what?"

Bumblebee flew up behind one of the figures and ripped the cloak off. Underneath was a robot replica of Cyborg with yellow cybernetics. _All_ of them were copies.

"Titans, move!"

We sprinted to the other side of the room, knocking down any Cyborg replicas in our way. We plowed through the wall and down the hallway, stopping at a six-way intersection.

"We've got to make our way to Ops and change the encryption keys so we can reset the security system." Cyborg said.

"Which way do we go?" Aqualad said.

"Let's split up. One of us will find the right way and let the others know." Bumblebee said.

"How are we going to deal with the giant robot army? There's too many of them!" Speedy said.

"We'll get through this! We just need to stick together!" Cyborg said.

Two of the hallways overflowed with Cyborg replicas. The Titans East gang fled in four separate directions. The Cyborg replicas surrounded us.

"Let's move!" Cyborg said, summoning his sonic cannon and taking off into a run. I pulled out my pistols and followed him. We plowed through the robot army and made our way up to Ops. I glanced behind us at the pieces of yellow parts strewn across the floor.

"Well done, Teen Titans!" Cyborg and I turned and looked to the balcony, where Brother Blood stood with a smile. "I welcome you to my new H.I.V.E. Headquarters. It looks so much nicer thanks to your hard work. After all, you do owe me one after you destroyed all the others."

"I owe you nothing but a can of butt-whooping!" Cyborg growled.

Brother Blood scowled. "It looks like you need to be taught a lesson. Allow me to teach you!"

Brother Blood jumped off the balcony and dove toward us. We jumped out of the way. Brother Blood waved his hand, creating a shock wave that knocked us off our feet. Cyborg sprung back on his feet and charged toward Brother Blood like a steaming bull. He threw multiple punches, all of which Blood dodged effortlessly. On the last punch, he grabbed it and threw Cyborg across the room and into the wall. I aimed my pistols and fired at him. Blood raised his hand and created a telekinetic barrier. The lasers ricocheted off and hit the walls.

"How did you build those third-grade science projects? We stole my blueprints back from you!" Cyborg said.

"Did it not cross your mind that someone with my mental capabilities wouldn't have a photographic memory?" Brother Blood said. He tapped his temple. "All of your secrets are in here."

"They won't be once I'm done with you!" Cyborg fired his sonic cannon, but Blood maneuvered past them and flipped Cyborg over.

"You're a rare specimen, Cyborg." Blood said. Cyborg lifted his foot and shot a sonic ray from the bottom of his boot. Blood flew back, landing in a crouch. "That's what I like about you. You're always full of surprises."

Brother Blood sprinted over, picked up Cyborg by the shoulders, and threw him across the room and over by the security mainframe. Cyborg crawled to his feet and typed feverishly. Brother Blood approached him.

I aimed and shot at Brother Blood's feet. He jumped back and turned to me. He grit his teeth and pounded his foot against the floor. The ground beneath my feet rumbled, and I ran out of the way as it caved in.

"You always make thing terribly frustrating for me." Blood said.

"Leave him alone!" I said.

"Oh? And what are you going to do about it?"

"I've dealt with plenty of villains to know what to do. I'm not afraid of you!"

"Maybe not... but you are afraid of heights. You're afraid of snakes. You cower from any form of confrontation. You're afraid of the world outside this one finding out your secret." Blood said. "Your favorite color is orange, your middle name is Rose, and you aspire to be a therapist when you're older."

I gasped. "You... Tell me who told you that! Tell me _right_ _now_!"

Brother Blood threw his head back and laughed. "Have you really not figured it out by now?"

I slammed my pistols together and transformed them into my bazooka rifle. I fired at Blood. Blood pushed himself off his feet and flipped over the laser. It zoomed past him and out of the room, blasting a hole at the end of the hallway. Cyborg still worked furiously on the security mainframe. I fired repeatedly as he spiraled in the air, the lasers missing and hitting the ceiling. Blood landed in front of me and swiped his arm. He hit my bazooka, and it flew out of my arms. My eyes followed it as it bounced off the wall and landed on the ground. The red circuitry dimmed. Brother Blood snagged my chin, forcing me to look at him.

"You say you're not afraid of me, but that's just one of the lies you keep telling yourself." Blood said. I swung my fist at him, but he caught my wrist and twisted it. I winced from the sharp pain. "I'd love to see what else makes you tick."

Brother Blood's eyes glowed red- his mind control powers. My ears rang loudly, and I squeezed my eyes shut and shook my head to try and break free. Blood's grip tightened on my jaw. My head throbbed violently. I felt Blood's control begin to sweep over my mind. It grew hard for me to think.

" _Encryption keys randomized. Security system resetting._ " the intercom said. " _Intruder alert. Intruder alert._ "

Brother Blood looked up and around the room. He released me and stepped back. His powers left me all at once, and I collapsed onto my butt. Laser guns emerged from the walls and pointed at Blood, covering him with red target circles. Blood gasped and shielded his face as the guns fired. He flew back, crashing through the window and down into the lake below.

I hugged my arms, pulled my legs to my chest, and took deep, slow breaths to calm my adrenaline-filled heart. The back of my neck tingled and my jaw ached. Cyborg knelt at my side and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Let's get you out of here." he said. He offered a hand to me. I took it and we stood up. My knees felt weak, so I leaned on Cyborg as we walked. We headed down the hallway and to one of the guest rooms. Cyborg opened the door for me, and I walked inside and sat on the edge of the bed. Cyborg's communicator rang. "You gonna be okay?"

I nodded, keeping my eyes on my hands. Cyborg closed the door, and I heard his muffled voice fade as he headed back to Ops. I pulled myself further onto the bed. I grabbed a pillow and hugged it against my chest. The room was near pitch black. The large window on the opposite wall gave me a view of Steel City, but it lacked the vibrant lights of Jump City. How far were we from there? I missed Jump City. I missed my friends.

I reached for my belt and pulled out my communicator. I turned it on and pressed one of the speed dial buttons. The dial tone hummed for a few seconds before the screen lit up.

" _Ciela? Why are you calling so late?_ " Robin said. He furrowed his brow. " _Don't tell me you're quitting, too._ "

I shook my head, recalling that Cyborg did that just a few moments ago. "No, I'm not quitting. I just... needed to hear a friend's voice."

" _Are you not having fun there? Are the others treating you all right?_ "

"Yes..." _Most_ of them are, that is. Speedy's degrading jabs were still fresh in my mind.

" _Ciela... what's wrong?_ "

My chin quivered, and I pressed my mouth against the pillow to hide it. I blinked rapidly and looked away as tears filled my eyes.

"We were attacked. Brother Blood snuck in and ransacked the place. We chased him away, but... It's not safe here. It never was safe here." I said. "I'm... I'm afraid."

As the confession spilled from my mouth, I heaved a sob and buried my face in the pillow. I hugged it even tighter to try and still my trembling muscles. The exhaustion of today weighed on my shoulders. As my vision faded to black, I heard Robin one more time.

" _We're on our way._ "


	41. Titans East (Part 2)

Waking up somewhere that wasn't my room in Titans Tower made me uneasy. At least there, I entered knowing that if something happened, my friends would take care of things until I was safe and ready to fight alongside them.

" _We're on our way._ " Robin had said before I left yesterday's episode. Even though by now, he and Cyborg had a huge fight about Cyborg quitting to join Titans East.

Cyborg.

I pulled off my covers and headed to the door. I touched my gun holsters and paused just before opening the door. My guns weren't with me. I pictured my bazooka sitting in a corner in Ops. If I could get there and then to Cyborg without causing suspicion...

I entered the hallway and forced myself into a casual walk, just in case I ran into one of the Titans East, who were revealed last episode to be brainwashed by Brother Blood.

As I turned the corner, a mass knocked into me. I yelped and stumbled back. A hand gripped my shoulder to steady me.

"Cyborg?" I said.

"Run!" he said, shoving my bazooka into my arms.

I glanced over his shoulder and saw the Titans East running down the hallway towards us. All of their eyes glowed red.

"Run!" Cyborg grabbed my wrist and yanked me down the hallway. One of Speedy's arrows whizzed past my head.

The Titans East broke off. Bumblebee raised her stingers and shot at us.

"Snap out of it, B! We're on the same side!" Cyborg called over his shoulders.

Bumblebee skidded to a stop as her eyes returned to normal. She groaned and gripped the sides of her head. Más and Menos took her place in chasing us. We came to a door and Cyborg pressed the button. The door closed, followed by a comedic indentation of Más and Menos' bodies from ramming into it. I'd find this funny if I weren't a part of this.

I turned around and pulled the trigger, shooting a laser at Aqualad. He dodged and threw a punch. I ducked and swung my bazooka, nailing the side of his leg and knocking him off his feet. We hopped over his body and continued running. We turned the corner and skidded to a stop when Más and Menos appeared. I glanced behind me and saw Speedy nocking an arrow. While Cyborg took a hit from the twins, I transformed my bazooka into a bow and turned to Speedy. We fired simultaneously, my laser arrow and his boxing glove arrow. They met, causing an explosion.

"Cyborg calling Robin! Mayday! Do you read me?!" Cyborg said into his communicator. He growled. "It's not working!"

"They won't be able to help you here." Speedy said. Aqualad stepped beside him.

"Buenas noches." Menos grinned, showing off his missing front tooth.

Cyborg cried out as Bumblebee shot him from behind. He collapsed on the ground.

"No!" I said, turning to him. A hand jabbed the side of my neck. I gasped as unconsciousness immediately gripped me and everything went black.

* * *

I groaned and pulled my head up from its uncomfortable droop. I opened my eyes and observed my surroundings. I was back in Ops. My hands were asleep and I felt a weight on my wrists. I looked and saw my arms and legs cuffed against a platform. Cyborg was to my left, restrained as well. We were high up on the balcony.

"Enough of this, guys. Let us go!" Cyborg said to the Titans East gang as they stood before us, their eyes glowing brightly. "You've gotta snap out of it. This is all Brother Blood's doing! He just wants to force you to be criminals like him!"

The Titans East members parted, and Brother Blood approached us. His hood was pulled over his face, but I could still see one of his eyes glowing red and his sinister smile.

"You're almost correct." Brother Blood said, standing in front of Cyborg. As he reached up, His sleeves drooped to his elbows, revealing the red cybernetics coating them, the same color as my guns. He removed his hood. His white hair was gone, replaced by cybernetics.

Cyborg's stared, flabbergasted, at Blood. "What have you _done_?"

"Don't tell me you're disgusted by the very technology keeping you alive." Blood said. "Or are you jealous because it looks better on me?"

"My technology is not for you!"

Blood chuckled. Two Cyborg replicas entered the room from both doors and stood watch. "Thanks to you, Cyborg, I've finally entered the digital age. With my mental capabilities and your cybernetic implants enhancing them, my powers will increase tenfold! I'll be able to control _thousands_ of students... after they've been upgraded with the proper hardware, of course."

"This is insane! You can't expect to do this and get away with it!" I said.

"I can and I will. And because you're so eager to flap those nasty gums of yours, perhaps you will be among the firsts to welcome this new lifestyle. You've got a lot stored in that brain of yours that would benefit me."

I clenched my fists.

"Leave her alone! I'm the one you want!" Cyborg said.

Blood turned to Cyborg and smiled. "I'm so glad to hear you say that. I'll need your help in upgrading my students. I've had enough of the disciplinary problem that you are! Something in your circuitry allows you to resist me, and I intend to find out what that is."

"I'm not telling you anything."

Blood gripped Cyborg's chin. "Oh, you don't need to tell me. Instead, I'm going to take you apart and find out what other secrets you've been hiding from me." Blood released him and stepped back. "Students, you may begin. Start with him first."

The Titans East members nodded and lifted up tools, most of them crackling with electricity. I looked behind them and saw a table of surgical tools- most likely for me. A wave of nausea coursed inside me as they approached Cyborg.

"Don't do this, guys! Listen to me, please!" Cyborg said.

I sucked in a deep breath. "Titans, _go_!"

A giant, green lion leaped from the shadows and tackled Aqualad. A blast of astral energy erupted between the other four, scattering them across the room. A barrage of starbolts destroyed the first half of Cyborg replicas while a string of explosive discs took out the others. Brother Blood scoffed.

"How did they get here, Headmaster? We jammed the signal!" Aqualad said.

The Teen Titans stood between Brother Blood and me and Cyborg. Brother Blood's half-human, half-robot pair of eyes found me, and he smiled.

"Worry not, my students. This is just a minor technicality." Blood said. "Come along. There are great things in store you for... if you happen to survive."

Brother Blood and the Titans East disappeared in a flash of red energy. Concrete walls closed around the balcony, sealing us in. Starfire tore off the restraints, and I fell into her arms. Cyborg collapsed on his hands and knees.

"You are both okay?" Starfire said.

"We're fine... physically, I guess." Cyborg said, standing and rubbing his wrist. "How did you get here?"

"Ciela called me last night and warned me. It looks like we got here just in time." Robin said.

Cyborg sighed and pounded his fists against the table he was restrained on. "Some leader I turned out to be. Less than a week in charge and I've already lost my entire team."

"We still have time." I said. I pulled myself away from Starfire. "Brother Blood can still be stopped. He may have my knowledge, but villains before him fail because their pride leads them to believe they'll succeed no matter what. He only will if you decide to give up."

"So, what's the plan?"

"This is your battle. You have a score to settle with Blood. You lead, and we'll follow."

Cyborg cupped his chin in his hand. "Well, first things first, we need to get out of here."

"And how are we going to do that?" Beast Boy said, gesturing to the two-inch thick concrete walls keeping us in.

"No worries. I built this Tower, and I can just as easily tear it apart." Cyborg approached the wall and knocked on it. "Beast Boy, give me an outline."

Beast Boy transformed into a lion and walked over to the wall. Using his claws, he chiseled a large circle in the concrete.

"Starfire, use your starbolts to heat this up."

Starfire brought her hands together and shaped a large starbolt. She laid it inside the circle. The smell of burning concrete filled my nostrils.

"That's good." Cyborg said. Starfire pulled away. The circle glowed red from heat. Cyborg stood a deep breath, raised his foot, and shoved it into the concrete. The slab slid out and fell off, giving us an opening. We crawled out. "Follow me."

* * *

Inside the air vents, Cyborg paused and pointed to the hatch in front of him. Raven used her magic to open it, and we dropped down into the hallway. In a single file line, with me behind Cyborg, we crept down the hallway with our backs pressed against the wall. Marching footsteps faded. I peeked out and saw a squadron of Cyborg replicas pass through the door ahead.

"How do we deal with those guys?" Raven said.

"I've never told anyone this, but my electronic eye can't see in low ultraviolet. If these things are really just like me, then a simple blue shift should make us invisible." Cyborg said. He pressed a button on his arm. His flashlight popped onto his shoulder and cast a blue light on us.

"Are you _sure_ this will work?" Beast Boy said, staring at his hands.

Cyborg smiled and nodded. We headed down the hallway, two at a time, and to the next door. We paused and stood near the walls. The doors opened, and a Cyborg replica appeared. He looked around the room, even directly at us, but he couldn't see us. He walked past. With one hand resting on a pistol and the other gripping my necklace, we entered the room. Cyborg replicas lined the walls and worked on the circuitry in the walls, most likely to rearrange the place and make it fitting for Brother Blood. We walked by them and up the stairs; none of them noticed us. We entered an elevator and took it down to the basement. Cyborg shut off the flashlight.

We entered the basement. On the other side of the room, Brother Blood stood in front of the Titans East with a floating tray of cybernetic parts. Each of the Titans East members was restrained to a table, their eyes glowing red and their faces frighteningly calm. Brother Blood turned around and faced us.

"The Teen Titans." he said. "A fly on the wall told me you'd show up right about now."

I clenched my fists. This man has rubbed that in my face more in one season than Slade did in two.

"Oh, students! I'm in need of your assistance." Blood said before vanishing. The restrains came off, and the Titans East hopped off and stood before us.

"Go easy on them. They're still my friends." Cyborg said.

"Unless you want us to _win_ , a little roughing up wouldn't kill them." I said.

The fighting broke off into separate battles, each of my friends facing off against one of the Titans East: Cyborg against Aqualad, Robin against Speedy, Starfire against Bumblebee, and Raven and Beast Boy against Más and Menos. While Aqualad chased Cyborg with a wave of water and Speedy chased Robin with a barrage of arrows, the two intersected. Robin leapfrogged over Cyborg and swung his foot into Aqualad's face. He fell to the ground and the water doused him.

I made my way up to the railings on the opposite side of Speedy, who was too focused on firing at Cyborg and Robin. I transformed my pistols into my bow and ran down the railing towards Speedy. He saw me coming, and he nocked an arrow and fired at me. I twisted my body to the side and the arrow flew past me, almost grazing my shoulder. I continued to run. When I was close enough, Speedy sheathed his arrows and swung his bow at me. I brought mine up and blocked him. His muscles rippled as he put all his weight on me. I reeled my foot back and kicked him in the...

Speedy grunted, and I moved out of the way as he collapsed on the ground in a writhing ball. His bow fell out of his hands and fell to the ground below. I reached down, picked up his pack of arrows, and threw them as far down the other way as I could. The arrows fell out and scattered across the ground.

"I'm not a good shot, huh?" I said, cracking a proud smile. I headed back down to the ground floor. The other Titans East members lay unconscious across the room.

Behind Cyborg, a silhouette of red energy flashed. Brother Blood appeared with a wide grin. He reached out and laid a finger on Cyborg's chest.

"Cyborg!" I cried. I lunged and grabbed his arm as the red energy wrapped around the three of us, carrying us away from the basement and leaving the others behind.

We reappeared on the roof of Titans East Tower. Brother Blood swiped his arm and knocked me aside with a sonic barrier. My grip on Cyborg released, and I tumbled across the roof. Brother Blood shoved Cyborg back, reached up, and ripped off his robe, revealing his new body. His shoulders were covered in cybernetics, and his chest was more puffed out than before with a white skull and crossbones painted on it. Cyborg charged and threw punches and kicks at Brother Blood, but he dodged them agilely. He lifted his hand and shoved a sonic barrier into Cyborg's chest, launching him back. He skidded across the ground, and I gasped as he approached the edge. I lunged, my hands outstretched, and I snagged Cyborg's hand as he dangled off the edge.

"Cyborg, you've got to help me!" I grit my teeth as I attempted to pull him up. Cyborg reached his other hand out and grabbed the edge. We worked to pull him back up.

A hand snagged my braid and yanked me back. Cyborg's hand slipped through my fingers, and he clung to the ledge. I yelped, tears pricking my eyes. Brother Blood grabbed my shoulder, digging his sharp, metal fingers in. His fingers sunk through my skin, and I screamed from the pain. Brother Blood, using my braid, flung me across the ground. I finished tumbling, gripped my shoulder, and winced.

"Be a good little girl and stay down." Brother Blood said. "I'll deal with you later."

Blood walked over to the ledge, lifted Cyborg back onto the roof, and threw him. Cyborg crawled back onto his feet, and the two of them lunged. Cyborg swung his sonic cannon and Blood swung his arm. They landed on the ground, crouched and facing away from each other. Cyborg's cannon arm fell off.

"When are you going to learn that you can't defeat me?" Blood said.

Cyborg launched a punch at Blood. Blood stepped back, grabbed the small panel on Cyborg's chest, and ripped it off. Cyborg stumbled back and placed his hand over the open hole, trying to cover up the circuitry and sparking electricity. With a smile, Brother Blood swiped his fingers in the air, each time cutting off a piece of Cyborg's body: his legs, his other arm, and his shoulders. Cyborg fell to the ground, surrounded by his limbs and scrap metal.

 _I've got to do something..._ I brushed my fingers against a pistol. _But what? Think, Ciela, think!_

"There's no need to fret, Cyborg. At least you'll be able to die alongside your friends." Blood said. He raised a hand, and nine silhouettes appeared above them. I gasped when I saw my friends and Titans East floating above, restrained from Blood's powers.

I pushed myself onto my knees. I doubled over as another sharp pain erupted in my shoulder. I noticed how badly my fingers trembled. I squeezed my eyes shut.

...I'm scared.

 _"It's okay for you to be scared. The only time it's not is if you let it rule your life."_ I opened my eyes and looked up. _"You have two options: conquer your fear or let your fear conquer you. The only one who can decide the outcome is you."_

Brother Blood grunted and flew back, landing on his back. Two of the Cyborg replicas fell apart, and the pieces traveled to Cyborg and repaired him. Blood stood up and tried to attack Cyborg, but he missed all his punches.

"Cut him down!" I heard Cyborg shout to me.

Taking a deep breath, I pulled out my energy pistols, ignoring the pain in my shoulder. I pushed back onto my feet and sprinted toward Brother Blood. I jammed my pistols together and created my energy sword. As Brother Blood turned to face me, I swiped my sword twice, each time slicing off one of his arms.

"No!" Brother Blood cried as he stumbled back. "Impossible! That girl told me everything! I had all there was to know about this ending! How is it that I still lost?!"

"You chose the wrong person to fight against." I said. "You were right, Blood; I was afraid. There have been moments when I've been afraid, and there have been moments when I should have been afraid, but I kept fighting. I'm a different person compared to who I was before I came here. I'm a Teen Titan now, and that's changed me." I took a deep breath, pausing to examine Blood pitifully. "I'm not afraid of you anymore, and you can tell whoever your colleague is that I'm not afraid of them, either."

Blood smiled. "We'll just see about that. In fact, I have a message from my colleague." he said. "She says she can't wait to meet you next season."

Cyborg shoved his foot into Blood's face. Blood fell on his back, unconscious. His powers of restraint on my friends ceased, and they stood around me. I holstered my pistols. I winced and gripped my shoulder, remembering my injury.

"Let's get that patched up." Cyborg said, resting a hand on my other shoulder.

I nodded. "Thanks."

Cyborg smiled and held out his fist. "Any time, partner."

I smiled, and we fist bumped.

* * *

I slipped my jacket on, careful not to mess up the bandages wrapped securely around my shoulder. I watched my reflection as I straightened my jacket. You'd think after all I've been through, I'd be wise enough to carry a roll of gauze wherever I went.

Brother Blood's message repeated in my head. At least I'll finally be able to find out who's been causing all this trouble for me.

"Ready to go?" I looked behind me in the reflection and saw Robin leaning against the door frame.

"Just a moment." I reached for my holster belt and clipped it on. Cyborg asked to borrow my energy pistols. He said he wanted to add one more transformation to them while I was away. I looked up and saw Robin still watching me. "Is everything all right?"

"I was... thinking about what Brother Blood said." Robin stood up straight.

"You're not the only one."

"I'm just concerned. If this mysterious spoiler has been leaking info to the enemy, I doubt they'll be friendly to you when you meet."

"Maybe not... But when the time comes, I'll be ready."

"You're not worried?"

"Of course I am. I don't know what's worse- being given a vague window of time for when I'll face them or just knowing that I definitely _will_. But they've threatened you and the others. They've put us at risk. I have to stop them before they make things worse." I said. "I don't want to be afraid anymore. The only way that'll happen is if I face it head-on and conquer my fears." I turned to Robin. "A good friend taught me that."

Robin smiled. "Stop, you're making me blush."

I laughed and rubbed my shoulder. "Can we leave now? I'm really missing home."

Robin nodded, and together we headed down the hallway and to the T-Ship.

* * *

"Come on, just a little further!" I hollered down to my mom.

"I'm not as young as I used to be, you know." Mom panted. I breathed a laugh and held out a hand to her. She accepted it, and I helped her climb up the last few steps of the steep, dusty pathway. She took off her backpack, plopped it in the dirt, and stretched her arms and legs. "I don't know how you kids can do things like this."

I set my backpack next to hers and looked out at the landscape. We stood at the top of a hill, the finish line of a hiking trail. I saw the city stretched out below and its neighbors poking out in the distance. The skies were partly clear, but a cloud front was moving over. Nevertheless, the sight was still pretty.

"Let's take a picture of you over there." Mom said.

"Um..." I said. "Okay."

I stood where Mom directed. Mom pulled out a digital camera from her backpack.

"Smile!"

This time, my smile was a little more sincere. Mom snapped the picture, then lowered the camera to look at it.

"You look beautiful, Ciela." Mom said, handing me the camera. I took it and looked at the picture.

The first thing I noticed was my Teen Titans necklace; there was more color to it. Along with the red T, symbolizing Robin, the top right quarter of the circle surrounding it was blue, matching Cyborg's cybernetics and symbolizing him and his season. When I woke up this morning, the color had appeared. Then, I examined myself. I straightened my shirt, which was actually rather loose on my body. Mom and I would need to go shopping sometime soon. My real world body was definitely beginning to show all the hard work I'd been put through these past seasons.

"This will be a photo for the memory book." I said, handing the camera back to Mom.

Mom tucked the camera away and hugged me. I paused a moment, a little surprised by the sudden gesture, before hugging her back.

"I love you, Ciela." Mom said.

I smiled. "I love you, too, Mom."

Whatever season four had to offer, I'd be prepared. I had people in both worlds cheering me on; I'll do my best to not let them down.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Season 3 is finished! Two more to go, and let me just say that I'm really excited for season 4 and 5. I have a lot planned for Ciela and her friends (but mostly Ciela).**

 **The theme for season 3 is "Make Some Noise" from Hannah Montana. I know it's strange that I chose this song, but I think it really matches what I was going for in this season with focusing on Ciela and her mom. When I listen to this song, I imagine Ciela's mom singing it to her, pleading for her to keep moving forward and not give up.**

 **Next chapter begins season 4. Stay tuned!**


	42. Episode 257-494

"I really hope this is the last tweak you'll make to these." I said to Cyborg as I examined my energy pistols. "I don't think I'll be able to keep track of any more after this."

"Don't worry, it is." Cyborg said from the training course's control panel. "Let's do a test run of them. There will be three phases. When you're ready, just tap the hammers."

"Uh...?"

"It's the back part of the barrel, right above the safety."

"Right. Okay."

"Countdown initiating."

I examined my guns as the countdown reached from ten to zero. Catapults emerged from the ground and spewed tennis balls at me. I gulped and aimed my pistols, shooting as fast as I could. Eventually, my fingers grew tired, and the tennis balls increased in number. I shielded my face as they pelted my body.

"Hey, turn it off!" I cried.

The catapults powered down. I lowered my arms and turned to Cyborg.

"Maybe you should have used the new mod." Cyborg said, casually leaning on the control panel. "Initiating countdown again."

I huffed a sigh and faced the catapults. I lifted my pistols up and touched the hammers. The metal jumped back and clamped around my hands and wrists. The red cybernetics glowed, and I stared at my hands. The new mod, gauntlets, covered my hands, knuckles, wrists, and half of my forearms, leaving the top half of my fingers exposed. I wiggled my fingers, and I could hear the soft, mechanical shifting.

"Let's do phase one again!" Cyborg called.

The catapults started shooting at a slower pace this time. The first tennis ball flew at me, and I reeled my fist back and shoved it forward. I punched the tennis ball, and it flew the opposite direction and bounced to the ground. The pacing quickened, but not to the extreme of the first time.

"Phase one complete." Cyborg said. I sighed and shook out my arms. "For the next one, a word of advice: you'll still look cool when you punch the air."

"What does that even mean?" I said.

"Starting phase two!"

New catapults appeared and they shot discs into the air. I glanced at my gauntlets, clenched my fists, and threw a quick punch. Four lasers shot out from my knuckles and hit a few of the discs. I smiled and continued punching. It looked like a homemade fireworks show, shooting my lasers into the air before they hit the discs and exploded.

"Nicely done." Cyborg said. "Get ready for phase three. Don't mess him up too badly."

"Huh?" I glanced back at Cyborg when the air around me filled with smoke. I coughed and waved a hand in front of my face to clear the air. I peeled my eyes open, just in time to see a green-cladded fist fly at me. I gasped, jumped to the side, and stumbled out of the smoke. I brought my fists up, waiting for Robin to jump out. Seeing how nothing was happening, I stole another glance at my gauntlets. The glow had migrated, its focus on the palms of my hands.

 _I wonder..._

Something wrapped around my ankles. I looked down and saw Robin's grappling hook. The rope tightened, and my feet came out under me. I landed hard on my butt. I threw punches in the direction of the cloud of smoke, firing multiple lasers into it. Robin somersaulted out. I thrust my arm toward him, my palm open and facing him. A red laserbeam launched out from my gauntlet. Catching him off guard, the laser hit Robin in the chest. He flew back and landed on the ground. I unraveled the rope around my ankles and stood up.

"Ow." Robin groaned as he stood up.

"I think you've got the hang of things." Cyborg said.

"So... did I win?" I said.

"It looks like it to me."

I clapped my hands together, laughed, and turned to Robin as he stepped to my side. "I guess the apprentice has become the master now."

Robin scowled, took out his bo-staff, and swiped it against the back of my knees. I yelped and crashed on my back.

"Not quite." Robin said. "Maybe next time we'll focus on your issue with getting distracted too easily."

I sat up and rubbed my head with a wince. The sound of sirens echoed on the training course, and we looked and saw the windows of Titans Tower flashing red.

"All right! Let's put those puppies of yours into use!" Cyborg said.

* * *

We filed into the living room. Beast Boy paced in front of the TV screen, which broadcasted nothing but static.

"What's the problem?" Robin said.

"What's the problem?! I _was_ going to watch a new episode of Danger Team 5, but I couldn't because Control Freak's ugly mug was stretched across the screen! He's possessed our TV!" Beast Boy cried. He picked up the remote and changed the channel. "Just look!"

 _"Howdy, there, and welcome to 'All About that Bass'! Today, I'm out on the river..."_ a middle-aged man sitting in a small canoe said, his fishing rod in hand.

"Terrifying." Raven mumbled.

"I swear, he was just there! I'm not making this up!" Beast Boy said, frantically flipping through channels.

"Perhaps you have occupied too much of your time consuming television." Starfire said. "Do you not recall that Control Freak was taken to jail?"

"Change it to the news." I said.

Beast Boy did so, and the screen displayed an anchorman with thick eyebrows, an obvious toupee, and a painted smile.

 _"We interrupt your daily program to bring you this news alert."_ he said. _"Authorities have confirmed that a dangerous criminal known as Control Freak has recently escaped from prison."_

"See?!" Beast Boy said, flailing his arms in emphasis at the screen.

* * *

We followed Control Freak's signal to Cook's Electronics. It was after hours, and it would've been completely dark were it not for the rows of TVs playing different programs: a 1950s' sitcom, an alien sci-fi, a cheesy soap opera, a James Bond-esque action movie, a kids' program starring a talking, rhyming pelican, and another sci-fi that heavily resembles Star Wars. We gathered behind a drooling Beast Boy as he stared at the screen.

"Oh, man, _Clash of the Planets_?! This is a classic!" Beast Boy said, leaning in closer.

The screen turned to static, and Control Freak's face filled a majority of it.

"Hello!" Control Freak cried. Beast Boy shrieked and jumped back. The wall filled with Control Freak's image. "Enjoying yourselves, Titans? You might as well sit back and watch, because there's no way you'll be able to stop me!"

"It's only a matter of time before we find out where you are, and once we do, you're in big trouble!" Robin said.

"You already know where I am!" Control Freak said. He leaped across the screens and appeared in the sitcom background. "Here I am!" Control Freak scurried across each of the TV screens, changing all the backgrounds into static. "Try and catch me if you can!"

His face disappeared, surrounding us in static.

"He's somewhere in here. Find him!" Robin said.

"Uh... I don't know about that." Cyborg said, checking his scanners. "He's not in the building, he's in the TVs. He's _inside_ the shows!"

Collectively, my friends turned to me.

"Oh, I get it. Very funny, guys." I said with my hands on my hips. "At least I can tell you how _he_ did it."

I led my friends to the back room. A large spotlight shined on a giant replica of Control Freak's remote.

"Whoa." Cyborg said, checking his scanners. "This thing's big and bad enough to break half the laws of physics."

"Can you try and pull him back out?" Robin said, running his hand along the side of the remote.

"I think so."

"Hey... what does this do?" Beast Boy said, reaching for the big, flashing button at the top.

"Don't touch-!"

Beast Boy planted his hand on the button. There was a bright flash of light that engulfed us. The walls of TVs vanished.

* * *

The light subsided, and we stood in the center of a brightly lit stage. A large, cheering audience hooped and hollered in front of us.

"...that." Cyborg said.

"Helloooo, everybody! It's time for everyone's favorite time of the day- _Quiz Monkey_!" a man wearing a bright orange suit cried.

"What did you do?!" Robin said.

"Congratulations, guys. Now you know what it's really like to be inside a television show." I said.

"But, for you, would that mean you are inside a television program that is inside another television program?" Starfire said.

"Don't put my brain through that kind of torture!" Beast Boy cried, clutching his head.

"Welcome to my domain, Titans!" We turned and saw Control Freak sitting inside a car. He revved it up. "Now, how about a game of tag to kick things off? Sayonara!"

Control Freak slammed his foot on the gas, and the tires screeched and lurched the car forward. We jumped out of the way to avoid getting hit.

"Titans, after him!"

As we chased after him, the background changed similar to someone changing the channel, bringing us to a new station: first a new station, then an energy drink commercial, and finally that _All About that Bass_ fishing show.

The scenery changed again, and I stood with my friends in the middle of a black and white swamp. A thick fog hung in the air.

Beast Boy paled. "We should get out of here. Now."

"Where are we?" Raven said.

Beast Boy pointed to a small wooden sign that read, "JONES LAKE" in faded white paint.

"I saw this movie before- _It Came From Jones Lake_." he said. "If we don't get out of here, the giant monster's going to come out and-!"

The goopy water nearby bubbled, and a giant fish monster emerged. He roared which, coupled with Beast Boy's and Starfire's screams, made my ears ring.

"Dudes, there's nothing to worry about." Cyborg said as the monster stepped behind him. "This thing's not real. This is all special effects."

"Maybe outside this world of televisions, but in here, it's as real as you and me." I said.

The monster grabbed Cyborg and threw him into the swamp.

"Don't worry about the monster. We need to find Control Freak." Robin said. "Everyone, split up!"

We jumped in six different directions, plunging into different parts of the channel guide. I landed in a bush. I shoved the pointy branches aside and untangled my hair and clothes out. As I stood, I watched a laser fly in front of my nose and hit a tree nearby, scorching a hole into the trunk. I turned and saw the Off-World Outlaw, a cowboy-like alien with green skin and glowing red eyes. He wore a dark blue shirt, black gloves, pants, hat, and cloak, and he held a laser pistol in one hand, the other tucked in his holster belt. He grinned, flicking the toothpick in his mouth with his teeth. He pulled out his other pistol and rapid fired. I ducked behind a tree, the smell of burning wood wafting in the air.

I pulled out my energy pistols and poked my head out, firing a few times before hiding again. I touched the hammers and my pistols wrapped around my hands, transforming into gauntlets. I waited for the pause in the shooting before running out. The lasers whizzed past me and landed behind my feet. I thrust my palms at him and launched double Iron Man lasers at him. One hit one of his pistols, causing it to fly out of his hand, and the other hit his chest. As he stumbled back, I ran toward him. I jumped in the air and punched him. My cybernetic fist connected with his cheek, and as he fell to the ground, he crackled like static and disappeared.

My surroundings changed, and I was now in a dojo. I looked around and saw my friends standing around me.

"Oh, _man_. I can't believe we just went up against the baddest of the bad guys in all of TV history!" Beast Boy said, stomping his feet excitedly. "I don't think my heart can take any more of this."

"We haven't even gotten to the best part, my grasshopper!" We turned and saw Control Freak dressed in a black samurai-like outfit with silver gauntlets. He struck a karate pose. "You have me. Now, come and get me."

He leaped into the air with a battle cry. One-by-one, he took out each of the Titans. As he approached me, I threw a punch. Control Freak grabbed my wrist and threw me over his shoulder. I landed on the ground alongside my friends.

"No longer will people like you do me wrong and push me around. Because of this world, I get to be whoever I want to be, and what I want to be is your nightmare!" Control Freak cackled and flew off using the bionic boots he wore.

"This is not good." Raven said.

"Hey, at least it can't get any worse, right?" Beast Boy said.

On cue, the dojo was replaced by a blank, gray area. "NEWS ALERT" appeared in bold letter in front of us, but they were backwards and reversed from our point of view. Past the words, I could see the newsroom from earlier.

" _This just in._ " said the news reporter. " _Because of the criminal Control Freak's interference, televisions all over the city have been producing harmful alpha waves that disrupt the neural pathways of anyone watching the broadcast._ "

In a flash, we were now on the set, standing next to the news reporter.

"I think things just got worse." Raven said.

We appeared on a talk show, startling the host so bad he flipped his chair back and fell to the ground.

"We must conduct a plan that will stop the Control Freak from changing the people's brains to mush." Starfire said.

"And how do we plan on doing that? The kid's invincible here. He knows everything about these TV shows here just like Ciela knows everything about _this_ TV show!" Cyborg said.

"If only we also had someone who's watched a lot of television that could help us beat Control Freak at his own game." I said, grabbing Beast Boy and shoving him into the middle of the group.

"That's right!" Beast Boy said. "Come on, guys. It's time to fight nerd with geek!"

* * *

We crept through the dark hallway of the space battleship. Beast Boy signaled for us to stop while he poked his head down the hallway, checking to make sure the coast was clear. He turned to us and used a bunch of signals, none of which we understood, so we continued walking.

"How do you know if we're going the right way?" Robin said.

"We just passed the engine core, which is right below the detention level. All we gotta do is follow the main particle flux conduit to the galactic command center." Beast Boy said.

"I don't know whether to be impressed or afraid." Raven said.

"I bet if that came out of my mouth, you'd have no problem with believing me." I said.

Raven smirked. "I'd believe you... I'd just call _you_ the weird one."

I rolled my eyes as we came to the command center. The door slid open, and we saw Control Freak standing over one of the characters, a forked lightsaber-like weapon in his hand.

"Titans, go!"

Control Freak laughed. "You cannot defeat me!" He leaped in the air and shoved his feet into Starfire's back. She swerved and crashed into Raven. Cyborg threw a punch. Control Freak swiped the lightsaber against an exhaust pipe, showering Cyborg in steam. I pounded the sides of my fists together, transforming my gauntlets to my energy sword. I swung, and Control Freak met with his weapon. The energy from his lightsaber created sparks that fell at our feet.

"You know, Control Freak, this episode makes me think that I actually have something in common with you." I said. "But there is one glaring difference."

"Oh? And what's that?" Control Freak said.

I smiled. "This won't end well for you." I shoved Control Freak back. "Beast Boy, now!"

Beast Boy grinned, stomped his foot to the ground, and rubbed his hands together above his head while he chanted out loud. Control Freak's eyes widened as lightning bolts flashed above him before striking him. The light subsided, and Control Freak was trapped inside a two-dimensional box.

"Impossible! How did you know the Ha-Jun Kang?!" Control Freak said, pounding his fists against the box.

"You're not the only one who knows a lot about TV." Beast Boy said with his arms folded.

Control Freak pouted. "It's not fair! I had omniscience! This was supposed to be _my_ world!"

"You have that 'omniscience' until you start to change things. After that, anything can happen. It took me three seasons to really learn that." I said.

Starfire and Robin carried him away. Beast Boy and I high-fived.

"What does that even mean?!" Control Freak cried over our shoulders.

"What made you think you had anything in common with that weirdo?" Beast Boy said.

I shrugged. "I guess his intentions of being here. He came here to escape his reality. I did that at first. Maybe I'm doing that still."

"Although, I think it's safe to say that we've rather have you on the team than him."

I chuckled. "Imagine him running around dressed like me."

" _Ew_! Don't give me that picture!"

I laughed. "Too late! You're welcome!"


	43. The Quest

As I walked into my English class, the three boys shot up when they saw me, looking as if they had been checking the door constantly as they waited for me to get here.

"Ciela!" one of them said as he slammed his hands on his desk. I jumped. "Just the person we need!"

"Is everything okay?" I said, adjusting my backpack.

"Okay, so... You're a girl, right?"

"Uh... yes?"

"And you know how girls kind of like mushy stuff like love and relationships, right?"

"I don't know whether to be offended or not. Where are you going with this?"

The second boy cleared his throat. "What he's trying and failing to explain is... We want your opinion in our shipping war concerning the new Teen Titans layout."

I squinted at them. "I'm still lost. What shipping war?"

"Well, there's obviously something going on between the new Titan, Ciela, and one of her male friends." the third boy said.

My squinted eyes shot wide open. "W-What?!"

"We're trying to settle this spat of ours, and we need your stand on things." the first boy said. "I'm all for Ciela and Beast Boy."

"Wrong! It's obviously Ciela and Robin." the third boy exclaimed. He and the second boy high-fived. "The show has been setting this up since the beginning, and honestly, I'm bored of RobStar. Something new would spice up the show."

"That is where _you're_ wrong. And don't give me that lame excuse about how Terra's the only one for Beast Boy. It was never meant to be! Ciela and Beast Boy have chemistry, I tell you. She can help him move on!"

"You're going to be awfully disappointed later on. Ciela and Robin just click, you know? They've got a relationship no other Titan has. And besides, our ship name sounds cuter. We're still trying to decide on Cielbin or Robela."

The three boys turned to me. "So, tell us, Ciela. Who do you think the new Titan will end up with?"

I stared slack-jawed at them. My throat closed, preventing me from speaking. Goosebumps pricked my arms.

 _Are there..._ multiple _watchers that think the same thing? Am I just oblivious?_ I thought. _Well, I never thought of things getting serious with Beast Boy. I know him, and I know that, even though she's not around, he's still obsessed over Terra. He's my goofy, shape-shifting friend, and that's all I ever want to see him as._

 _So... what_ do _I think?_

A wave of nausea washed over me. I gripped my backpack straps as my head grew dizzy.

"I... I don't want to talk about this." I said. I sat down and turned my back to them. The boys continued their argument in harsh whispers. I propped my head in my hands to try and make the world stop spinning.

* * *

I entered the Teen Titans world with a killer headache. I sat up and rubbed my temples. Thanks to my enthusiastic friends, all I thought about yesterday was the stupid shipping war. I pulled myself out of bed and sighed.

 _I'm probably just blowing things out of proportions._ I headed out of my room and down the hallway. _It's just fanboy stuff. I shouldn't get worked up about it. I'm here to enjoy my time with my friends, that's all. I don't have time to try and..._ woo _one of them._

A shudder crept down my spine, and I held my arms.

 _Nothing_ could _happen, though. Once I leave this show, I'll never see them again. I don't think I'll survive a repeat like that..._

I rubbed my temples again to calm my pounding brain. I entered the living room and saw Starfire's legs hanging over the side of the couch. I approached her and leaned over the couch to see her face, red from the blood rushing to it.

"You don't look good." I said.

"Forgive me. I am... bored." Starfire said. "We have not received any notifications requesting our immediate action, and with Robin away..."

"Oh, yeah. He went to learn more about martial arts, right?"

"Correct. I am clueless with how I shall consume my time today."

"Well... Do you want to do something with me? We could go to the mall."

Starfire kicked her legs up and flipped off the couch. "I appreciate your offer, but may we save that for another day? Perhaps I shall go and take what you call a 'nap'."

"Okay..." I watched Starfire leave. I stood up straight and headed back into the hallway. She was right; it _was_ a little boring around without all the Titans here. While Robin is gone, we all have to figure out some way to entertain ourselves.

I walked out of Titans Tower, around the perimeter, and to the training course. I stepped up to the control panel and booted it up. Going into options, I selected "Agility Course". I heard the field shift.

" _Initiating countdown._ " the computer said. I climbed down the slope and onto the field. As the monotone voice counted from thirty to zero, I stretched my arms and legs in preparation. At zero, there was a loud air horn.

I sprinted forward. A rope swing sprung up in front of me, and I leaped and grabbed it. As I swung over the gaping hole, a platform appeared on the other side. I kicked my feet and threw my body onto it, landing in a crouch. I planted my hands on the platform to steady myself as I looked up. Steppings stones popped up, creating a big, scattered circle. On the other side was another platform. I climbed to my feet and carefully placed my foot on the first step. I moved to the next one, starting off slowly to let my feet adjust to the narrow circles. Once I got the hang of it, I picked up the speed. I reached the next platform. Monkey bars rose above me, steadily climbing up instead of straight. At the last bar, I was greeted with a zip line. I swung my legs and hopped across the gap, snagging the zip line and dive-bombing down.

I took a deep breath. As I glided down to the next platform, I let myself relax. As I relaxed, my mind began to wander again back to yesterday's topic.

Walls appeared, displaying the challenge of this part of the course. I gasped and tried to swing my body out of the way of the first one. My shoulder hit the side, and my body twisted harshly to the side. I smacked my back into the next wall. My grip slipped, and I fell. A large blue airbag opened below me, and I flopped into it.

 _I guess I do have a distraction problem._ I rolled out of the airbag with a groan and slapped my cheeks. _Come on, Ciela, focus!_

I circled back to the beginning of the course, this time flying quickly through the segments I already encountered. At the top of the monkey bars, I swung to the zip line. Walls popped up, but this time I was ready. I swung my body to the sides, dodging the walls as they zoomed past. The zip line reached the end, and I let go and somersaulted onto the platform. I climbed down the stairs attached and planted my feet back on the field. Wooden dummies littered the field, spinning in different directions. Giving my cheeks an extra hard slap to keep alert, I ran forward. As the branches of the dummies swung at me, I pivoted and twisted my body away, keeping an eye forward while using my peripherals to notice my surroundings.

Finally, I came to a long, rectangular pond. A wall covered the side. There were sets of stepping stones with platforms stationed periodically. A ceiling stretched out, just low enough where you couldn't jump without hitting your head and falling.

Raising my hands above my head, I twisted my body to the side and performed a cartwheel. My hands landed on the stepping stones, and I arched my legs over and onto the next platform. Making sure I was spotting to prevent dizziness, I continued my cartwheeling.

The field sounded with another air horn when I landed on the last platform. I leaned against the wall to catch my breath. I fanned my throbbing cheeks. I returned to the control panel and pressed the "End" button. The agility course retreated underground. I headed back to Titans Tower, fanning my jacket out to cool down.

* * *

I stepped out of the living room with a cold water bottle in hand. As I walked down the hallway, taking long swigs, I passed by Robin's room. Voices and giggles leaked through the door. Stepping back to it, I noticed it was open a tiny bit and the lights were on. Sliding my fingers through the crack, I pulled the door open.

Instead of seeing one Robin inside the white and brown walls, I saw my other four friends dressed in his uniform. His closet door was wide open, and some of his gadgets lay scattered across the floor. My friends froze in their roleplaying and looked at me.

"Um..." I said. "I guess this is one way to spend your day."

"You're just in time, Ciela!" Beast Boy said. He grabbed my arm and pulled me inside, stopping in front of the closet. He waved his hand in front of the hanging uniforms. "It's time to suit up!"

"Yes, do join us! It is most fun pretending to be Robin!" Starfire said, twirling around. Her cape fluttered behind her.

"Maybe some other time... I'm kind of tired..." I said, slowly walking backwards to the door. I bumped into something blocking my path. I jumped and turned, meeting my gaze with Cyborg.

"Come on! Haven't you always wanted to know what it's like to be Robin?" Cyborg said. "You may never get this chance again."

"I'm not really comfortable with this." I said as my friends surrounded me.

"You _know_ you want to." Beast Boy shoved one of Robin's uniforms in my arms and pushed me out of the room. "You have fifteen minutes before we come get you!"

"But... but...!" The door closed in my face and the noises resumed. I sighed and glanced at the uniform draped over my arms.

 _Well..._ I turned on my heel. _I guess it wouldn't hurt to try it on for a_ little _bit..._

* * *

I slid the green gloves on, wiggling my fingers in the air. I tapped the tip of the boots against the floor; I had plenty of room in these. I picked up the utility belt, placing my other hand on my holster belt. With a sigh, I took off my holster belt, set it on the bed, and clipped the utility belt on. Finally, I pinched the mask between my fingers and held it up to the light. I turned to the mirror and put the mask on. The clothes were a little big on me, but not by much. Every time I moved, the cape shifted behind me, brushing against the back of my arms. I tugged at the ends of the gloves.

There was a knock at the door.

"Just a minute." I called. My face felt warm. Did someone turn the heater on? I glanced out the window. It must've been at least eighty-degrees outside, maybe more. I fanned my face and leaned in closer to the mirror.

 _Am I... blushing?_

I jumped back as if I just got burned. I vigorously shook my head. There was another knock.

"Be patient, guys!" I stomped to the door and threw it open. "It hasn't even been-"

My throat closed, leaking a quiet squeak from my mouth. Robin stood at my door with his arms folded. He gave me a once-over, an amused, crooked grin on his face, and raised an eyebrow at me.

"Uh..." I said. I held my arms, shifting the cape so it fell over my shoulders and covered my body. "Welcome back. How was your trip?"

"It went well, but... it wasn't nearly as exciting as what I came home to." Robin said, his smile blatantly showing how entertained he was by all this. "I already caught the others in my room, and they ratted you out."

"I-I-I'm sorry. This wasn't my idea, I swear. I'm sorry. I'll change."

Robin laughed. "You don't need to apologize. I'm not mad. In fact, at the end of the day, I'm extremely flattered." he said. "We got some pizza. Want to join?"

I scratched the back of my neck and smiled. "Sure." My cape swished behind me as I stepped into the hallway. We entered the living room and saw the others opening up boxes of pizza. The sight of this all made me laugh.

"Great! Now all the Robins are here!" Beast Boy said, hoisting up his loose tights. "Let's chow down!"

We sat down and piled pizza slices onto our plates.

"So, which Teen Titan's closet should we raid next?" Cyborg said. "I vote for Beast Boy."

"Me? What about you?" Beast Boy said.

"In case you didn't notice, my closet is full of body parts. I'm automatically out."

"Perhaps we may try Raven's clothing?" Starfire said. Raven glared at her. Starfire chuckled and sunk deeper into her chair. "We may travel to the mall of shopping and purchase outfits similar to Ciela!"

"Cyborg, you should make more of Ciela's energy pistols. Imagine us running around with giant bazookas!" Beast Boy said, pointing his fingers like guns and making gunshot sounds.

"If I catch you wearing Ciela's shorts, I'll throw up." Raven said.

I set my pizza down. "I think I just lost my appetite."

"What? You think I can't pull off her look?" Beast Boy said.

"The nightmares we'll be having tonight will prove that you can't." Robin said.

"Maybe we should stick with our own unique fashions." I said. "Please, for the sake of the children watching this show."

"I doubt there are still any children left after all the things we've been through." Raven said.

I chuckled and rested a hand on my side, feeling the thin layer of gauze underneath. "I have a feeling it's not going to let up now."

Raven and I locked eyes underneath our masks. I flashed a comforting smile. She turned away and focused on her pizza.


	44. Birthmark

I knocked on Raven's door and held my hands together in front of me. There was silence on the other side. Hesitantly, I knocked again.

"What?" Raven hissed.

"It's Ciela." I said.

I heard Raven sigh. The door slid open, and Raven stood in front of me.

"What do you want?" she said.

"You know why I'm here." I said.

Raven furrowed her eyebrows and turned away. "I'm not in the mood to talk about it."

"If you ever are, the others and I are here to listen." I smiled. "Whether you like it or not, you're stuck with us."

"Maybe for now..."

The Tower filled with red and screeching sirens. My stomach dropped.

"Trouble." Raven mumbled, sneaking past me and down the hall.

"Raven." I said. She stopped and glanced over her shoulder. "I doubt you want to hear this, but... Happy birthday."

"Thanks... but there's nothing happy about it."

Raven disappeared down the corner. I pulled out my pistols and transformed them into gauntlets.

In no way was I looking forward to today's reunion.

* * *

I glanced nervously through the yellow-tinted glass covering the tangled mess of pipes below. My friends and I stood near the door, at the base of a rectangular platform winding in different directions on top of the glass. Large, orange cylinders moved quickly like the pipes of an organ. A mountain of giant gears turned on the other side of the room. I stole a glance at Raven. She kept her eyes forward, but I noticed her eyebrows still furrowed and her face tense.

"So! Who's the dude causing trouble here?" Cyborg said. He patted my shoulder, jolting me out of my thoughts. "The reports are vague, but you can fill us in, right?"

I looked up at my friends, but my eyes immediately diverted to a shadowy figure standing on a balcony above us. My stomach turned, and I could only utter a small squeak. My friends followed my line of sight and found him, too.

"No..." Robin gasped.

"Hello, Titans." Slade said. He turned his face, revealing his single eye. "It's been a while since we've last met. I was beginning to miss your sunny dispositions."

Instinctively, my friends stood in front of me, remembering perfectly the last times we had encountered Slade. I, however, stepped in front of Raven, who lingered in the very back of the group.

"How are you alive? You should be buried in a vat of lava!" Beast Boy said.

Slade chuckled. A glowing, red "S" symbol, the Mark of Scath, appeared on his forehead. He stood straight.

"There's no need to worry, Titans. For the first time ever, I'm not after your dimension-hopping friend." he said. "I've come back for something far greater."

Slade clenched his fists, and pure red fire engulfed them. He thrust his arms toward us and launched a large column of fire at us. We lunged out of the way, but the fire continued to follow Raven. Wrapping herself in her astral magic, she flew through the wall. The fire rammed into it, leaving a deep, charred scar in the brick. I watched Slade shoot fireballs at my friends, making them scurry around the room like rats.

In a single moment, he turned and met his eyes with me. I gulped, preparing to have my own heat-seeking fireball chasing after me. Instead, Slade turned his attention back to the others. He leaped off the balcony and onto the ground floor, his hands covered in flames.

"Stop!" I cried. My friends turned to me as I hurried over to them. "It's no use; we can't defeat him like this. He's too powerful. We have to get out of here!" I turned to Raven. "We've got to get _you_ out of here."

"Oh, come now." A pair of warm hands gripped my shoulders. I tensed. "Why cut the party short? After all, it's someone's very special day."

Raven's eyes widened. Slade shoved me into her.

"Happy birthday." Slade said. He brought his hands together and created a giant fireball. He reared his arms back, ready to throw.

" _Stop_!" Raven screamed in my ear, causing me to flinch. The grinding of gears, the whirling of machinery, all came to a screeching halt. The silence was just as deafening. Raven's magic filled the room, blocking out the lights and making everything dark. Slade stood frozen in his stance, his arms raised above his head with the fireball dark blue instead of red. Behind me, my friends stared at Slade with shock and surprise in their eyes.

"Raven..." I turned to her.

"We've got to get out of here." she said, tightly gripping my wrist.

"When are you going to learn you can't stop running?" We turned to Slade as his contour glowed orange. Color flowed back into his body, and he craned his head toward us. He lowered his arms, and the fireball snuffed out. "I have a message for you, Raven."

Raven took a step back. Slade reached out and grabbed her wrist. The fabric around it burned away, exposing her skin. Raven cried out and yanked her hand away. She stared at the Mark of Scath glowing on her wrist.

"I never realized how... capable you were. When I found out what you could really do, the power brewing inside you, I was greatly intrigued." Slade said. "Today... it begins."

Raven tugged on my arm, and we began to run. As we did, I heard the groaning and snapping of metal. I looked behind me and saw the factory's machinery bend to Raven's will, creating a giant obstruction in hopes of keeping Slade away. Above this noise, Slade's footsteps could always be heard.

"Did you really believe you had any chance of making this all go away? You blow out the candles, and your wish of all this disappearing would come true? I have bad news for you, Raven..." Slade's voice echoed. "You can't stop this from coming. It _will_ happen. Your friend can vouch for you. No matter what you try, no matter where you think you can run and hide, you can't escape your destiny."

Black engulfed my vision, and my feet were swept off the ground. Raven used her magic to carry us out of the factory and into the city. The entire place was tint with different shades of blue. A flock of birds were frozen in flight. Citizens were paused in the middle of their stride, meal, and chatting. Raven carried us to the middle of the street. My feet hit the asphalt, and I turned to her.

"I just want it all to stop..." Raven said, holding her wrist.

"You managed to do that... sort of." I said. "He's going to find us again. I don't want to sound negative, but... you have to let this happen."

"You _want_ me to end the world?"

"No, no, that's not what I meant." I held my arms. "I mean it's important that you go through with all of this. You may not know what the outcome will be, but I do. Things... things are going to get really bad... but we're the Teen Titans! As long as we stick together, as long as we do our best and not give up, we'll make things right. Everything will be okay."

"I know you mean well, Ciela, but... I'm having a hard time believing you."

I sighed. "I understand. But whether you believe me or not, what I say is true."

A wall of fire erupted between us, and we jumped back to avoid getting touched by it. I heard something land behind me, and I turned and saw Slade stand up straight. There were slight indents in the road from his landing.

"I've heard that you've been awfully busy since I last saw you." Slade said. "Are you relieved knowing you're not my target for once?"

"Your 'target' is still one of my friends. I don't really appreciate that."

Slade chuckled. "I'd love to chat some more, but I have a message to deliver." Slade bowed sarcastically. "Good luck. I hear the future is going to be a doozy for you."

Slade catapulted over me and through the wall of fire. I tried to run after him, but I stumbled back from the raging flames. I searched my side of the area and found an alleyway. I ran into it, navigating through the dimmed hallway. A wooden fence blocked my path, and after a few swift kicks, I created an opening to crawl through. I navigated the city, the eerie echo of my footsteps in this frozen world sending chills down the back of my spine.

As I entered a new street, a thin wave of astral energy swept through the area, returning the world back to the flow of time. Everyone around me continued on with their routines, oblivious to what just happened.

At the top of a building that resembled the Space Needle, I saw two silhouettes. The one standing tall released the one slumped over, and the second silhouette began to freefall.

"Raven!" I called. I sprinted as hard as I could and stood on her landing spot. Opening my arms and bracing myself, Raven's limp body crashed into me, knocking both of us to the ground. Pedestrians nearby noticed and mumbled to each other curiously. I heard Raven stir, and she rolled off me and rubbed her head. Her chin-length hair had grown several inches, almost as long as Starfire's, and she tugged on a strand.

"Thanks." she said.

"No problem." I groaned, my head throbbing from when it hid the asphalt. I sat up and looked at her. "Let's go home. The others are probably wondering where we are."

Raven nodded. We stood up, but Raven's knees collapsed. I caught her and slung one of her arms around my shoulders. Together, we hobbled down the streets.

* * *

On the other side of the door, I heard the snipping of scissors gliding through hair. I reached out and knocked on the door.

"What?" Raven said.

"It's me." I said.

There was a pause. "Come in."

I reeled back, surprised by this invitation. I opened the door and stepped into Raven's dark room. She set down the scissors and turned to me, her short hair back again. Clumps of extra hair rested in a pile on her vanity.

"I'm not going to tell the others about you unless you want me to. But, in my opinion, this something you should tell them yourself." I said.

"I know. I will tell them... eventually." Raven said.

"We're always here for you."

"I sure know that; you keep pounding it into my head."

I smiled. "I guess I understand where you're coming from when you say you don't like your birthday." I said. Raven raised an eyebrow. "I mean, my birthday's still a ways off. It's in a few months, but it'll be past my time here. I haven't really had a good one since I was younger." I paused as my thoughts scrolled through my mind, and my face fell slightly. "You know, we do have a few things in common..."

"Like?"

I smiled again and waved my hand dismissively. "Oh, it's nothing. It's getting late; we should both get some sleep. I need to rest these bruises I got from breaking your fall."

"...All right. Good night."

I nodded and headed out of her room. Her door closed, and I walked down the hallway. A small smile twitched on my face. It was nice to speak to Raven. Since I've developed a good relationship with the other Titans, this season was my chance to get to know the most mysterious member.

Although... I could do without the end of the world.


	45. Cyborg the Barbarian

I heard sparks from the other side of the door. My friends and I glanced at each other before we opened the door and entered the living room. Cyborg sat hunched over on the couch, light flickering off his armor as he worked. Thick cords lay across the floor.

"What's going on here?" Robin said.

Cyborg jumped to his feet with a smile. "The future!" He pressed a button on his arm. Three ceiling-length speakers appeared near the window, framing the new, giant TV behind him. "Megaphonic sound, Ultra-plasma display, and the pièce de résistance- a brand-new, hot-of-the-shelf, impossible to find anywhere else Game Station XL!"

"Where do I sign up?" Beast Boy said, his hand raised high in the air.

"Why would we need all of this?" Raven said.

"To survive!" Cyborg said.

"And what does this device do to enable our survival?" Starfire said, standing next to a white and gray box. She tapped her finger against the front, and a mini cybernetic cannon opened on the top. She ducked out of the way as waffles launched from the cannon and into the air. The front hatch of the device opened and spat out a plate, allowing the waffles to land safely. Starfire picked one up and shoved it in her mouth.

"Don't you think this is a little much?" Robin said.

"Come on, guys! Times are always changing and society is always advancing! New technology is released each and every year. If we don't act now and keep up, we're going to get left behind!" Cyborg said, standing in front of a giant equalizer. "Now, who else wants to test this thing out?"

He turned and reach toward it. A bolt of lightning came down from the ceiling and consumed Cyborg. In a flash, his body was gone.

"Um..." Beast Boy said. "That was not my fault."

"Where has our robotic friend disappeared to?" Starfire said.

"About... 3000 B.C.?" I said. My friends stared at me, flabbergasted.

"I guess this technology _will_ help us out." Robin said. He hurried over to the computer. "We've got to track down his sonic cannon's frequency."

"From 5,000 years away?!" Beast Boy said. "Is that even possible?!"

"I'm not sure... but we've got to try."

While half of the Titans worked and the other panicked, I found myself slowly backing out and into the hallway. The only knowledge I had of today's episode was Cyborg's point of view, but I didn't get sucked back in time along with him.

When I entered my room, I noticed a note on my pillow. I picked it up and opened it.

 _Park. Now._

The pretty, yet sloppy handwriting looked like the person was in a hurry. However, since they had to sneak into my room to drop this off without being seen, no doubt they were. There was a scribbled signature on the bottom, but I couldn't recognize whose it could be. Sticking the note in my pocket, I exited my room, sneaking past the living room, and out of the Tower.

* * *

The people here at the park were different, but the activities were all the same. I stepped onto the grass as a group of kids on roller skates glided by, covered head to toe in protective gear. I continued down the path. I headed over to a park bench. Just before I sat down, a hand grabbed my shoulder and forced me to turn around.

"It's about time you showed up!"

I reeled back in surprise at Jinx's harsh scowl. She tapped her foot against the cement with tightly folded arms.

"You... were the one that asked me to come here?" I said. "Why?"

"Because this is all your fault!" Jinx said.

"Um..." I couldn't tell if she was contemplating attacking me. I hadn't seen her since before Brother Blood's fall. Maybe she was talking about that? "Could you elaborate?"

"Your stupid voice has been nagging me since the last time I saw you. You think I _like_ doing bad things? You think I _like_ feeling as though it's the only thing that I'm capable of doing? I've tried to be good; that never worked out for me! I'm sorry I'm not perfect like you and your friends."

With a huff, Jinx pouted and turned away, the profile of her face toward me. I stared at Jinx, my mouth slightly parted as I tried to think of something to say. Instead, I covered my mouth and quietly laughed.

"What's so funny?!" Jinx said.

"You really think I'm perfect?" I said. "Sorry to disappoint, but I'm just as far from it as you are. I've got an assortment of problems I struggle with."

Jinx sighed and flopped onto the park bench. "Then how do you do it? How do you manage to be so frustratingly positive about things? What helps you to keep moving down the right path?"

I watched Jinx thoughtfully. I never knew her to have this unusual side to her personality. I wonder why she asked for me, out of all people, to hear her out.

"Jinx... Do you see me as a friend?" I said.

Jinx looked at me with wide eyes. Our eyes remained locked for a few moments before she looked away again.

"...Maybe."

I smiled and sat down next to her. "That's an interesting twist. I never thought I'd ever become friends with a bad guy. But as I get to know more about you, I see that you're really not so bad after all." I said. "In fact, I never thought I'd make any friends. After I met the Teen Titans, I've been learning a lot about who I am. Going through hard times is a little easier when I know there's someone who'll handle it with me. If bad times ever do come, I imagine their voices in my head guiding me, telling me to remember what's important to me and to keep holding on."

Jinx snorted. "Like I said, you're frustratingly positive."

I laughed. "I'm trying to rub off on you. You could use a little more optimism."

Jinx smiled. The sincerity was strange, yet so warm and welcoming.

"I've yet to ask, but did you ever sort things out from last time?" Jinx said.

"I did. Despite everything that's coming up soon, I feel good about things." I said. "What about you?"

"I have too much free time since you Titans destroyed my school... again."

"Uh... sorry?"

"No big deal. I'll get my revenge on you soon. I just have to figure out what I'll do."

"Oh, well, make sure you tell me about it once you do."

Jinx's smile shifted to a crooked grin once again. She stood up and stretched her arms above her head.

"Well, then, I'll be out of your hair for now." Jinx said. She took a few steps before pausing and turning back to me. "I'll see you around sometime."

I nodded and watched her disappear in the park's crowds. As the recent events hit me again, I sighed and stood up.

 _That was rather strange..._ I thought with a smile. _But I'm glad to have a new friend._


	46. Employee of the Month

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **I Belong has reached 40,000 views! I can tell how much this story is growing, and I couldn't be happier. Thank you all for your support!**

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

It was deep into the night- the moon was big and glowing with only a few clouds hanging in the sky next to the stars. I sat on the porch of a tiny farmhouse. The old floorboards squeaked every time I shifted, and I felt a nail that wasn't hammered all the way in dig into my leg through the old, pink dress I wore that's survived since the time of the pioneers. I fiddled with the small rag doll in my hands. Her red, yarn hair rested around her face in wild curls while my brown hair was pulled up into pigtails. To my left was a large field of corn with a lone scarecrow standing tall above it. A light breeze made the crops sway. Next to the field, a pigpen and cowpen hugged a large barn. To my right sat an elderly couple. They rocked back and forth on rocking chairs. The old man stared forward and chewed on the end of a small wheat stalk. The woman devoted her attention to peeling a wicker basket of potatoes. She paused to smile at me and pat my head.

The wind began to pick up. We heard a high-pitched whirring, and we turned our heads in the direction. A silver and black UFO rose from above the barn and made its way over to the cowpen. It traveled in an arc, swooping low to the ground in front of us and kicking loose blades of grass into the air. Most of the cows fled, but one remained in its spot and watched curiously. The UFO's underbelly opened, and a giant metal claw, similar to something from an arcade game, reached down and plucked the cow from the pen.

The old man rose to his feet, reached up, and ripped his face off, revealing Robin.

"Titans, go!"

 _Finally._ I hopped to my feet and ripped off the dress, thankful for it being tear-away. I reached up, took off the wig, and shook my braid out. I tossed the costume into a big pile and reached my hand out to the woman. She burst with star energy, and Starfire grabbed my hand and lifted us both into the sky. The scarecrow from the field exploded, and Raven emerged from the straw. Beast Boy, hidden in the pigpen, transformed into a T-Rex. The barn doors flew open, and Robin drove out on the R-Cycle. The back of the captured cow opened like a hatch, and Cyborg stood up and fired his sonic cannon at the claws, taking out two and holding onto the third. He propelled himself onto the top and held on while the robot cow hit the ground and sputtered with electricity.

The UFO, sensing Cyborg, began to fly sporadically in the air in attempts to throw him off. It shot electric lasers at those of us chasing after it. While Starfire dodged them, I flailed around in the air, narrowly dodging the lasers. I pulled out an energy pistol and changed it into a gauntlet. I thrust my hand toward the UFO and fire a laser at it. The UFO dodged it, and the laser nearly grazed Cyborg's ear.

"Hey! Watch where you're aiming!" Cyborg cried.

"Make it hold still, then!" I said.

"What do you think I'm trying to do?!" The UFO began doing consecutive loop-de-loops.

We chased the UFO into the city. I glanced behind me and noticed Beast Boy was missing, left behind somewhere behind us. Robin took his place in the sky, utilizing his cape and special rockets on the bottom of his boots to fly beside the rest of us.

Cyborg drove his fist into the UFO. Electricity sparked and smoke billowed from the hood. The UFO came to a screeching halt, launching Cyborg into the side of a building. He smashed into it, knocking off chunks of cement that fell down with him. On the sidewalk below, civilians stared up and gasped. Raven used her magic to halt the falling debris. Starfire flew low to the ground and let go of my hand. I landed on my feet, letting gravity push me into a somersault, and placed a hand on the ground to keep me still. Robin and Starfire flew under the debris and gathered the people underneath out of the way, clearing the sidewalk and allowing Raven to released the debris and let it fall to the ground.

Cyborg emerged from the debris and brushed pieces of cement off his shoulders. I heard panting, and I turned my head to see Beast Boy limp over to my side, hunched over and sweating profusely. I patted his shoulder, which resulted in Beast Boy teetering forward and falling to the ground. I cringed apologetically and brought my hand back to my side.

"Where'd the UFO go?" Robin said.

"I don't know. It just disappeared." Cyborg said, standing up and joining the rest of us. "But check out what I did find: breakfast!"

Cyborg gestured to the large fast food restaurant behind him. The large sign read, "MEGA MEATY MEAT" with a large cow propped on the top. At the same time, true to the show's anime-styled moments, the moon disappeared and the sun replaced it, changing from night to day in a second. I squinted from the sudden light.

"You really think now is a good time for this?" Robin said.

"There couldn't be a better time! It'll be a great way to celebrate the all-nighter we just pulled." Cyborg said.

"The only thing I want to celebrate it with is a nap." Beast Boy said. "Don't ever expect me to step foot into that grease factory."

"Suit yourself. There'll be plenty more food for me!" Cyborg scurried into the restaurant. Beast Boy gagged.

"We can eat later. We've got to head back to the Tower and find that UFO... again." Robin said.

* * *

Robin pulled up a picture of the UFO hovering over the barn, which was taken the night before during our stakeout. He leaned back in his chair and turned to face me and Raven. Raven floated in the middle of the room, her nose deep in a book while I sat on the kitchen counter, twirling one of my pistols in my hand (which took months of frustration and multiple times of nearly shooting myself to perfect).

"Okay. Info. Go." Robin said.

The doors flew open, and Beast Boy marched inside with a magazine in his hands.

"Awesome news, everyone! I've got the proposition of a lifetime that'll greatly benefit this team!" Beast Boy said. "We've got the T-Car, the T-Ship, and the R-Cycle, but I say it's time for a new addition to Titans transportation!" Beast Boy opened the magazine in his hands and showed us a three-page picture of a moped. "Introducing... the B-Ped!"

"Why do you need a moped? You can fly." Raven said.

"Well... My arms get tired. I'm the only one that has to really rely on muscle power. It's only natural that I run out of steam. I need something that'll make things easier!"

"We have a gym in the Tower. Use that."

"Sorry, Beast Boy, but we can't splurge on your moped." Robin said.

"That's not fair!" Beast Boy pouted.

"If you want a moped so badly, you can always get a job." I said.

Beast Boy's ears perked up and he grinned.

"Gotta go!" Beast Boy ran out of the room, leaving his "Hot Ride" magazine on the floor.

"Great, you gave him an idea." Raven said.

"If this were the original episode, you'd be the one to tell him that." I said. Raven peeked up from her book. Robin cleared his throat. "Right. I would just like to say that today is one of those weird episodes in the series. Of course, it does focus on Beast Boy, so it makes sense. The UFO is the responsibility an alien species called Newfu. They're targeting farms because they need cows to power up their technology so they can blow up the Earth."

"Newfu? Like tofu?" Robin said. "And why do they want to blow up the planet?"

"Wish I knew. I think it's purely out of spite."

The alarms went off. Robin turned around in his chair and typed a few keys on the keyboard, bringing up the radar. Cyborg and Starfire hurried into the room.

"The UFO's back." Robin said.

"Where has Beast Boy gone?" Starfire said.

"He's off doing something. We'll have to handle things without him. Titans, move!"

* * *

"Okay, Titans, just like we planned." Robin said as he steered the R-Cycle, the UFO cruising in front of us.

Starfire and Raven flew ahead, meeting with Cyborg as he fell from the top of a building. They grabbed him and flew after the UFO. Robin swerved into the nearest building. The people inside threw themselves against the walls to avoid getting hit. I shouted my apologies as we passed by. The number of floors climbed higher every few seconds until we reached the sixth floor. I saw the UFO start to fly by the window directly in front of us. Gripping Robin's shoulders, I ducked my head as we flew through the window, the shriek of shattering glass making my ears ring. The motorcycle slammed into the side of the UFO, causing it to stop and spiral and allow Starfire and Raven to drop Cyborg onto it. The UFO took off again.

Robin revved the engine and whirled the motorcycle around, leaving skid marks in the asphalt. I saw flashes of blue, black, and green from the others firing at the UFO. We chased it to the bridge. Robin steered the R-Cycle onto the bridge's support cable. Raven cast a barrier of magic to prevent the UFO from escaping.

"Get ready." Robin called over his shoulder. At the top of the bridge, the R-Cycle launched off. I pulled out my energy pistols and transformed them into my bazooka. Robin tossed a disc at the UFO. Upon impact, the disc exploded and covered the spaceship in a thick layer of ice. I fired a laser at the UFO, making it nose-dive into the ground. Cyborg drove his fist into the UFO, shattering the ice and bringing it to a stop.

We gathered in front of the spaceship. Cyborg summoned his sonic cannon, tore a hole through the steel, and aimed.

"Uh... You guys should see this." Cyborg said. He pulled the steel apart more, allowing us to peer inside. A cow bellowed in surprise. Strange machinery was strapped to it and kept it in place. Cyborg ripped the machinery off, and the cow walked out and away.

"So the cows are also used to power the Newfu's UFO?" Raven said.

Shadows flew over us, and we looked up and saw a fleet of UFOs fly toward us. The hum of an engine followed shortly after, and Beast Boy pulled up next to us on a moped.

"I need to borrow you." Beast Boy grabbed my wrist and pulled me onto the back of the moped.

"Wait-" I said, but Beast Boy stepped on the gas, leaving the others to deal with the UFOs. "I guess you need help with saving the world?"

"Maybe a little. Here." Beast Boy reached over his shoulder and handed me a water gun. I gave it a few cranks. "There they are!"

I looked ahead and saw a wave of Newfu Bobs blocking the street. Each wore overzealous smiles. Beast Boy brought the B-Ped to a stop.

"Hiya, Tommy! So glad you came back to be destroyed!" they all said simultaneously.

"I'll drive while you shoot." Beast Boy said, revving the engine. I nodded and held the water gun in both arms. We drove toward the army of Bobs. As we barreled through them, I sprayed each one with water, reducing the Bobs into mounds of Newfu.

"This is definitely the weirdest episode I've been in." I said.

"Now we need to save all the cows and stop the giant bomb that threatens to blow up the planet. So... I was thinking that I could take care of the cows and you take care of the bomb."

"What?!"

"Pleeease?"

I grumbled under my breath. "Fine, but you owe me."

We drove into Mega Meaty Meat and to the very back. I hopped off the B-Ped and stared at the giant bomb hanging from the ceiling.

"Thanks again. Good luck!" Beast Boy drove into the next room.

I sighed and summoned my energy sword. I thrust it into the bomb's outer layer. The blade sunk through easily. I carved a hole into it and crawled inside. The inside was wide and empty, with an "ON/OFF" switch on the other side. I walked over and pulled the switch; I couldn't help but brace myself. I heard machinery power down, and the lights inside dimmed. I sighed in relief.

* * *

"You couldn't think it would be better to take these cows somewhere... else?" Robin leaned away from one of the cows that threatened to lick his face.

"All these cows are making me hungry." Cyborg said. "I'll be right back."

"No amount of meditation is going to wipe all of this from my brain." Raven said.

"Don't focus on the cows! We saved the world, guys!" Beast Boy said from the couch as he flipped through TV channels. "At least we don't have to worry about the Newfu anymore."

I gasped and turned toward the kitchen. "Wait!" I cried.

Cyborg poked his head above the refrigerator door. "What?"

I crawled through the mess of cows and over to the fridge. I reached inside and pulled out The Source, who had a strip of tape over its mouth and its body covered in barbecue sauce.

"Oh, yeah, what are we going to do about that thing?" Beast Boy said.

"Maybe something other than Cyborg eating it." I said, setting The Source on the counter. It tried to speak, but the tape forbade it.

" _That's_ the alien tofu? It looked like cubed meat." Cyborg said. He gagged. "I'm not hungry anymore."


	47. Troq

"Aha!" Beast Boy slammed a pair of cards on the table. "No more cards! In your faces!"

Raven pulled a card from the ones laid face-down on the table. "I'm out, too."

"Same here!" Cyborg said.

Starfire placed a pair of cards on the table, holding a single one in her hand. "Tell me, what shall I do with this card?" Starfire showed us the queen card.

"Actually, Starfire, the queen means that you're the old maid." Robin said.

"And... that is a good thing?"

"It means you lose the game." I said.

"Oh... Perhaps someone is willing to trade?"

We fell quiet as we heard a low rumble coming from outside the Tower. It grew louder, like an airplane passing over, but much more deafening. We turned to the window and saw a giant rocket fly over with two tiny spaceships chasing after it.

"What the heck is going on?" Cyborg said.

My friends stood up from the table and headed out of the room. I set my cards down and watched the rocket fly around. Anger churned in my stomach.

A hand rested on my shoulder. I jumped and looked up at Starfire.

"You are coming to admire the spectacle, yes?" she said.

"Sure." I said as I stood up. "Starfire... do you remember those words you told me long ago about not letting other people's words get to me?"

"I do. I recall you saying it was your favorite quote."

I nodded. "Yeah... Thanks again."

Starfire smiled. We headed out of Ops.

 _Their origin is finally here._

* * *

We watched the spaceship battle from the top of Titans Tower, all the way to the end where the pilot rode one of the dying enemy ships into the forest on the outskirts of town. We followed the trail of smoke and the deep skid marks in the dirt to the crash site, which was consumed with flames. Upon reaching the fire, a tall, muscular man with gray eyes, silver hair and skin emerged from the flames. He wore a dark blue suit, silver gauntlets and boots, and he had a black four-point star with a red dot in the middle on his chest. He stopped in front of us and placed his hands on his hips.

"Greetings," the man said, "I am Val-Yor of Ernathia."

"I'm Robin, and we're the Teen Titans." Robin said, shaking Val-Yor's hand. "That was an amazing fight. We watched the whole thing from our Tower."

"Ah, the giant headquarters I passed by is yours? Then I guess I'm in the presence of fellow superheroes."

"You're a superhero?" Beast Boy said, his eyes shimmering.

"That's what my people call me."

"It is a pleasure to welcome you to Earth. I hope your time here is most enjoyable!" Starfire smiled.

Val-Yor's face fell. "I see you have a Tamaranean."

"This is Starfire; she's a part of the team." Robin said, glossing over Val-Yor's suddenly sour disposition. "This is Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and the one hiding in the back is Ciela."

I folded my arms. I wanted to stay hidden from this man. I always talked about how much I didn't like Terra, but she paled in comparison to Val-Yor and his nasty personality. I wished my friends could point out these things as well as I could. Then again, they haven't dealt with what I've been through.

 _At least..._ I glanced at Starfire. _Almost everyone._

"So, why were those guys chasing you?" Cyborg said.

"They're more than just guys. Come with me, and I'll explain." Val-Yor walked through us and down the path. My friends followed him, and I reluctantly trailed behind.

* * *

Val-Yor brought up a picture of an alien from three different angles and faced us.

"This is an alien species known as Locrix. I've dealt with plenty of these creatures during my travels. They're nothing but vicious killing machines." Val-Yor said. More pictures popped up of the Locrix causing havoc on different planets. "Their only desire is total galactic domination, and they're determined to wipe out anyone who stands in the way of their goal."

"So, how do we stop them from taking over Earth?" Robin said.

"I took on a mission to take them out at their base- their mother planet, Sentien. In my ship, I have stored a quantum eradicator. Pop that into their central power core and that'll shut them down forever."

"We want to help you."

Val-Yor turned around. "I must warn you, this is a very dangerous mission. If you want to join me, you need to know what's at stake. The Locrix won't go down without a fight."

"No big deal! We've dealt with plenty of bad guys; this will be a piece of cake!" Beast Boy said.

Val-Yor smiled. "I like your confidence. Very well, then, welcome aboard. I suggest we take off as soon as possible."

* * *

Peering out the window, I watched Earth shrink and disappear in a matter of seconds. The stars passed by, making them look like smears on a canvas. Behind me, I heard Val-Yor tell the other Titans one of his battle stories, and they sat in front of him like small children and hung on his every word. I heard them "ooh" and "ahh" as he wrapped up the story. Val-Yor stood up from his chair.

"All right, it's time to steer this ship to our destination. I've just installed a new neutron turbo engine." Val-Yor gripped Cyborg's shoulder. "Want to test it out?"

A wide smile grew on Cyborg's face, and he sprinted over and sat down in front of the steering wheel, a trail of drool dripping down the side of his mouth.

"Robin, how would you like to navigate?" Val-Yor dragged Robin over to the seat next to Cyborg. He sat down and both boys shared a giddy grin. "Raven, Beast Boy, man the blasters." I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I tensed. "Ciela, I want you to be on radar guard. Keep an eye out for any opposition."

I stepped away and faced Val-Yor with a glare. I noticed Starfire standing next to Val-Yor's seat, holding her hands together and patiently waiting for something to do. "You could put Starfire in charge of that. She'd be just as good."

I watched Val-Yor's smile disappear at the mention of Starfire's name. I clenched my fists.

The ship lurched harshly, nearly knocking me off my feet. I looked out the window and saw a fleet of Locrix ships heading our way. I heard explosions come from somewhere on the ship.

"Intruders! The Locrix have made their way into the cargo hold!" Val-Yor said. "Cyborg, keep this ship on course. Robin, Beast Boy, Raven, and Ciela, you four come with me."

Val-Yor and my friends left the room. I turned to Starfire.

"Let's go." I said.

Starfire nodded, and we ran after the others. We used a secret path to get to the cargo hold, dropping us between the eradicator and the Locrix.

"Titans, go!"

Val-Yor plunged headfirst into the action, immediately taking out a few of the Locrix. One reached its arms toward me and its fingers flew toward me like tentacles. I transformed my pistols into my energy sword and swiped, cutting the tentacles in half. I charged toward the Locrix. It reeled its arm back and threw a punch, but I dodged it and drove the blade into its chest. The Locrix crackled with energy, and I removed my sword and shoved it back. It fell to the ground.

"Watch it! What are you trying to do, kill us all?!" I heard Val-Yor cry. I turned my head and saw him looming over Starfire.

"I will try to be more careful." Starfire said.

Val-Yor growled under his breath. "Typical." He turned and launched into a pack of Locrix. We stood over the piles of bodies. "Great work, team! Now, let's head back to the bridge. We need to be ready in case they try to attack us again."

I gripped Starfire's wrist and tried to drag her out of the room.

"Wait. I wish to reconcile with Val-Yor." Starfire said, pulling away from my grip and walking back to Val-Yor. I leaned against the wall outside of the cargo hold.

"You know how you can help? By staying out of the way! I can't fathom how the Teen Titans let you on the team. A Troq like you doesn't belong with them!"

I gasped. The anger welling up inside me made me tremble. The doors opened, and I looked up at Starfire, all light flushed from her face. Her eyes met mine. Quietly, she looked away and continued down the hall.

* * *

"Man, I wouldn't mind hanging around Val-Yor all day. He's the best!" Beast Boy said. "I think I'm his favorite."

"Please! He told me I'm the best pilot he's ever seen! You better get back in line!" Cyborg said.

"We're all great in his eyes." Robin said.

"Well, yeah, 'cause we are!"

"But I still believe that some are just a little bit better." Beast Boy said. Cyborg shoved Beast Boy.

I walked close to Starfire as she lagged behind the rest of the group. She stopped, keeping her eyes to the floor as she held her arms.

"Guys, come on! We'd better hurry or we'll miss the briefing." Robin called to me and Starfire.

"I'll race you there!" Beast Boy said, taking off into a sprint down the hallway. The other three chased after him.

Starfire bowed her head and started to walk.

"Starfire." I said. Starfire stopped and turned to me. It pained me to see her eyes so dim. "You know Val-Yor's words are a lie. You're so much more than that stupid word! I won't allow someone like him to try and tear any of us down!"

Starfire gave me a small smile. "I am fine, Ciela. Val-Yor is simply misunderstood. You must not worry about me."

I stepped closer to her and held her wrist tightly. "You think I don't see what he really is? What his words are doing to you? I've dealt with people like him my whole life. I can't bear to see you like this." I said. "You're my best friend, Starfire. In my dark times, you were always one who was able to reach me. Please, let me reach you."

Starfire paused. "Come, we must join the others." She removed her wrist from my hand and replaced it with hers, leading us both down the hallway.

* * *

Val-Yor and the other Titans stood over a small, round table that displayed a map on the surface. I sat beside Starfire on the stairs near the door.

"Here's where we'll land the ship. The Locrix won't be able to detect us in this part, which means a good sneak attack is in order." Val-Yor said. "Robin, Cyborg, and Ciela, I need you to provide cover for me while I carry the quantum eradicator to the central power core over here. I trust you can take care of that."

"Sure thing!" Robin said.

"I know I can count on you, Spike." Val-Yor ruffled Robin's hair, leaving a messy hairstyle and a big grin on his face.

"We've definitely got your back." Cyborg said.

"I know you do, Metal Butt." Val-Yor turned to Raven and Beast Boy. "Sunshine, I'm going to need you to keep an energy field around the ship in case the Locrix try to prevent us from leaving. Champ, you provide back-up when needed." Val-Yor glanced over his shoulder at Starfire. "You got all of that, Troqie?"

Starfire scowled. "Yes, I did."

"Good."

The room flashed red and alarms blared. Val-Yor typed on a holographic keyboard and brought up a holographic picture of Sentien. A blue, gridded barrier surrounded it.

"Looks like the Locrix aren't willing to let anyone inside. The planet is covered with mines. Our ship won't be able to pass in this condition." Val-Yor looked back. "Well, Troqie, it looks like your kind of job. Get out there and clear a path for us."

"You're just as capable. Why don't _you_ do this?" I said.

"I'm needed in here, Gunslinger. Someone like Troqie here is perfectly capable of handling the harsh conditions of space." Val-Yor said. "Well? Let's get a move on!"

Starfire stood up and left the room. I followed her into the airlock.

"You don't have to do this." I said.

"I must if I want to prove my usefulness to Val-Yor." Starfire said as she slid on a headset.

"You don't need to prove anything! Who cares what Val-Yor thinks?!"

"It will be all right, Ciela. I am about to leave; I suggest you go back to the others."

Starfire turned away from me. With a huff, I ran out of the room and down the hallway.

 _I won't sit back and let Val-Yor get away with this._ I paused in front of the door to the bridge. I waited for my breath to calm before I painted a smile on my face and went inside. I walked to the front.

"Hey, guys," I said, resting my hands on Robin and Cyborg's shoulders, "can you step away from this for a minute? I need to talk to you about something."

"Is now really a good time? Can it wait for later?" Cyborg said.

My smile faltered, and I dug my trembling fingers into their shoulders.

"No. It can't."

Robin and Cyborg glanced at each other before standing up.

"Spike, Metal Butt, where are you going?" Val-Yor said.

"Uh... We'll be right back." Robin said as the three of us went into the hallway. "What's going on?"

"You want to know what 'Troq' really means?" I said.

"That nickname Val-Yor calls Starfire?" Cyborg said.

"It's more than a nickname. It's an insult; a slur. It's an alien word for 'nothing'. When Val-Yor calls Starfire that, he's saying that she's worthless. It's the same thing as when people call me Fattela." I said, watching their faces shift into shock. "Val-Yor isn't as high and mighty as you think. He's a bully."

We heard footsteps coming our way. We turned and saw Starfire standing a few feet away from us.

"Why didn't you tell us Val-Yor was being so rude to you?" Robin said.

"I did not want my feelings to get in the way of the mission. It is what is more important at the moment." Starfire said.

"That's no excuse to keep this from us. We're your friends, Star, and we won't allow anyone to treat you like this." Cyborg said.

Starfire smiled. "I appreciate your words. Sincerely."

We heard beeping come from the bridge, and we went back inside.

"It looks like the Locrix were expecting us. Prepare for landing!" Val-Yor said. "Spike, Metal Butt, get to your stations!"

From the head, multiple yellow energy bolts flew at us as we entered the planet's atmosphere. Despite the yellow color the planet had from the outside, the area was more of a light green. The ship was set to autopilot and we headed to the airlock.

"All right, team, remember your positions: Cyborg, Ciela, and Robin, take the lead, Beast Boy, Raven, guard the escape route. I will take the quantum eradicator to the power core."

"You left out Starfire." I said.

"Troq will guard the ship." A small hatch opened on the eradicator with a scanner. Val-Yor placed his hand on the scanner and activated it.

Starfire clenched her fist. "No. I will assist you."

Val-Yor whirled around with gritted teeth. "I gave you an order, and I expect you to follow it!"

"My friends are going into danger, and I am not going to stay back and not help them. They are more important than your orders."

The ship landed. When the hatch opened, a wave of Locrix blocked out path, eager to greet us.

"Let's do this." Val-Yor said, strapping the eradicator to his torso. He used his eye beams to cut through a chunk of the Locrix, clearing the path for us. Raven and Beast Boy stayed behind while the rest of us trudged down the path and to the central power core. A horde of Locrix surrounded us. Val-Yor tore through them and continued with Starfire hot on his trail. The Locrix closed around us.

"Move out of the way!" Cyborg said, summoning his sonic cannon and blasting a few Locrix to pieces.

"Starfire can handle the rest. Let's head back to the others and protect the ship." Robin said.

Summoning my bazooka, we blazed through the waves of enemies and made our way back to the ship, helping Raven and Beast Boy protect the ship. In the distance, I saw a building, where the central core was stored, erupt in flames. Around us, the Locrix powered down and collapsed. A small silhouette flew down the path, growing bigger until it turned into Starfire carrying Val-Yor.

"You did it, Starfire! Nice going!" Robin said.

"Thank you, but Val-Yor has been hurt. He requires medical attention." Starfire said.

"Lucky for us, the ship is ready for take-off." Beast Boy said, gesturing proudly to Val-Yor's unscathed spaceship.

* * *

Back on Earth, on top of Titans Tower, the six of us stood with Val-Yor. He didn't sustain any major injuries; the worse was a sling for his arm.

"Well, I appreciate all you've done in helping me carry out my mission." Val-Yor said.

"Don't thank us, thank Starfire." Robin said. "If it weren't for her, you'd be a pile of ash back on Sentien."

Val-Yor cringed slightly. Starfire stepped forward.

"Thank you... Starfire. I have to admit, your skills were impressive for a Tamaranean. I guess the Teen Titans stumbled upon one of the good ones."

"You're wrong, Val-Yor." I said. "Any Tamaranean would do what Starfire did. You're too blinded by your arrogance to see how great they are."

"Hey, I'm trying to pay her a compliment!"

"I know what a compliment is; I also know what an insult is. As far as I'm concerned, you're no hero."

Val-Yor scowled. "I guess Gunslinger wasn't the proper nickname for you. Maybe I should've called you Troqela- it has a nice ring to it."

"That is enough, Val-Yor." Starfire snapped, slightly calming the tense situation. I feared if she hadn't spoken, someone would've thrown a punch. "You may say all you want about me or my people, but I will not allow you to direct your cruel words to my friends. At least on this planet, people are accepting of you regardless of your background or your appearance. As long as good people like them exist in this galaxy, you are powerless."

Val-Yor growled. "And here I was led to believe Earthlings were smarter than this. I guess I was wrong."

Val-Yor picked up his feet and flew into his spaceship. We watched it break through the atmosphere and fly far away.

Starfire turned around and pulled me into a hug.

"Thank you, Ciela, for reaching me." Starfire said.

I returned the hug. "It was the least I could do for all you've done for me."

Starfire pulled away and smiled. "You are _my_ best friend. I will not let harm come to you."

I reciprocated the smile. We turned to the others.

"We're sorry we didn't know about Val-Yor sooner. We would've done something to prevent this." Robin said. The others nodded shamefully.

Starfire shook her head. "There was nothing you could have done."

Starfire nudged me. I glanced at her. She smiled and nodded to me. I turned to the others.

"There will always be people who say mean words because you are different. And sometimes their minds cannot be changed. But there are many more people who do not judge others based on how they look or where they are from." I said.

I looked at my friends and smiled. Starfire gripped my hand and gave it a comforting squeeze.

"Those are the people whose words truly matter."


	48. The Prophecy

Beast Boy pressed the play button, and the TV showed a clip of me and Raven hurrying through the old factory as she used her magic to create obstacles for Slade.

 _"Today... it begins."_ Slade said.

"Pause." Robin said. Beast Boy obeyed, pausing the clip on the close-up of Slade. "Rewind."

"Come on, man, we've been looking at this all day! There's nothing new to see!" Beast Boy said.

"Play it again."

Beast Boy sighed and played the clip again.

"I managed to get some results. After cross-matching that symbol on Slade's forehead with every database on the planet... I still turned up with nothing." Cyborg said.

"I don't like whatever Slade has planned. This symbol has something to do with it. And because _Ciela_ won't tell us anything about it, we're at a lost." Robin said.

"Sorry that I value other people's intimate secrets and don't blurt them out to everyone I see." I said, sitting upside-down on the couch next to Beast Boy. "If you really want to know what the whole Slade and symbol thing is about, Raven will tell you."

"I doubt she ever will. She's been acting even most distant than usual." Beast Boy said.

"If a conniving villain came back from the dead to chase after you with newly gained fire powers, you'd be pretty freaked out, too."

The alarms went off. The video clip was replaced with a scanner that flashed Slade's symbol.

"Well... I guess we may find out more now." Robin said.

* * *

We found Slade inside a rundown, blocked off section of the city scheduled for demolition. The "DO NOT ENTER" signs screamed in our faces as we passed through the barricades. We followed the smoke stacks from the buildings he lit on fire and it brought us there. He emerged from the flames.

"Hello, Teen Titans." Slade said. "You've caught me at a bad time. I'm actually in the middle of something right now. I'll deal with you later."

"No, we're settling this now." Robin said.

"All right, then... If you can catch me."

Slade's hands burst into flames and he slammed them into the ground. Fire erupted from the ground, and we jumped out of the way as Slade glided away, leaving a trail of flames in his wake.

"Titans, after him!"

Starfire took my hand and lifted us into the sky. I pulled out an energy pistol and shot at Slade as he jumped from building to building, using his fire powers to propel through the air and leave a trail of thick, black smoke. The smoke surrounded us and clouded our vision. I buried my nose in my sleeve as my eyes water. Starfire started to descend.

A shadowy figure leaped into the smoke and barreled into me. I gasped as I slipped from Starfire's grasp. I fell to the ground. With a groan, I rolled onto my stomach and climbed to my feet. The smoke thinned, giving me a little more vision. I saw the figure standing at the entrance to an alley.

"Hey!" I called. They were cloaked in black; nothing about their appearance had any hint of color.

They took off down the alley. Something like a cape fluttered behind them as they ran. I sprinted after them. The moonlight dimly lit my path. I shot at the person, but they turned the corner. I ran into the wall before I could react. Gritting my teeth, I continued.

I found the exit and looked around. Whoever that was, they were gone. As I turned to go back into the alley, I stopped when I saw etches in the decaying cement. They were thin and didn't cut too deep, like someone tried to slice through with a blade. They led up the side of the building. My eyes followed them until they reached the top, and I saw the figure standing on the roof. Taking one last look at me, they turned around and disappeared.

 _Who the heck was that?_

"Did you enjoy that bit of exercise?" I turned around and faced Slade. "How strange; I thought she'd show up a little later. I guess she's so eager to see you again, she just can't stay away."

Before I could speak, an astral raven emerged from the ground between us. It disappeared, and Raven stood in front of me.

"What do you want?" Raven said.

"To complete what I was tasked to do. I have a message to deliver, and I intend to get it across. Your friends will learn about the truth, and if you don't have the courage to tell them, I will gladly do it for you."

"Leave them out of this."

"It's not my fault they got tangled up in this mess. Ever since they let you into their lives, they were destined to be the first to partake of the destruction you will cause. Time is running out, Raven. Whatever will you do?"

Slade raised his arms and created a fire vortex around him. Raven stretched out her hand to create a shield and block the rogue fire at flew at us. When the vortex was gone, so was Slade.

" _Titans, do you copy?_ " Robin's voice came from my communicator. I plucked it from my belt.

" _Beast Boy and I are here. Where are you?_ " Cyborg said.

"I'm here with Raven." I said. "There's an abandoned library somewhere in this block. Let's all regroup there."

I closed my communicator and looked at Raven.

"Are you okay?" I said.

Raven turned and walked past me. "That's the wrong question to ask right now."

* * *

We gathered in front of the library. All around us, buildings lay in piles of ash and charred debris.

"If Slade wanted so badly to burn this block down, why did he leave the library alone?" Beast Boy said.

"There must've been a reason." Robin said.

"This library's been around since the beginnings of the town, but it's been empty for decades." Cyborg said.

"No wonder it's so old." Beast Boy walked over to a pillar and kicked it. It snapped off the base and fell to the ground. The 'LIBRARY' sign stretching across the top of the entrance fell off and landed in front of us, creating a cloud of dust. When the dust subsided, we saw the mysterious symbol on the wall.

"The Mark of Scath." Robin said. Raven's eyes went wide. "Slade told me the name. Let's go in."

"Wait!" Raven said. "What if Slade set up a trap in there? It's best if we don't go inside."

"We'll just have to take that risk."

Starfire gripped the door handles and gave them a hard yank. The wooden boards barricading the door broke off, and the doors opened. Cyborg entered first, using a flashlight to help us see. We walked through the center aisle, the smell of dust bunnies and mothballs hanging heavily in the air. Somewhere along the path, I ran into a cobweb. I frantically pulled the thick string off my face and threw it to the ground. The aisle led to the other side of the room.

"See? I told you there's nothing here. Let's go." Raven said. When I glanced over at her, a small Mark of Scath glowed on her forehead. A slab of the wall glowed with the same symbol and opened, revealing a secret path. Raven pulled her hood more over her eyes.

We climbed down the stairs and into an empty room. Cyborg shined a light on one of the many skeleton statues lining the walls. Each were dressed in ragged, black robes.

"I never knew your libraries contained such... disturbing sculptures." Starfire said.

"I guess you've never seen old librarians." Beast Boy said.

"And you've never even _been_ in a library before." Cyborg said, looking at the scanners on his arm. "Nothing anywhere mentions this. This place is _old_... like, before the city was even built."

When Raven entered the room, red symbols appeared on the walls, traveling to the other side of the room. A large Mark of Scath burned. The eyes of the sculptures glowed white, and ghosts pulled away from them and floated above us.

 _"The Gem was born of evil's fire. The Gem shall be his portal. He comes to claim, he comes to sire, the end of all things mortal."_ A collection of chanting voices came from the ghosts. A deep chill crept down my spine.

I heard footsteps behind me. I looked and saw the ends of Raven's cloak disappear as she climbed up the stairs.

"Raven, wait!" I called. I hurried after her, climbing the stairs two at a time. When she reached the top of the stairs, I reached out and grabbed her cloak.

"Let me go. I shouldn't be here. I need to get out of here!" Raven said.

"You've got to stop running away! You don't need to be afraid!"

"Don't you _dare_ tell _me_ that I shouldn't be afraid!" Raven yanked her cloak out of my hands and faced me. "You think things are fine now, but you don't know what I know! You don't know what will happen to-!"

Raven stopped, her eyes growing wide. She turned her back to me.

"Raven...?" I said. I reached out to place a hand on her shoulder. My hand passed through her as her astral magic swept her away up through the ceiling. "Raven!"

My hand fell back to my side. I took a deep breath, turned around, and headed back down the stairs.

"Where has Raven gone?" Starfire said when I entered the room.

"She left." I said. I walked past them and to the wall at the end of the room. The symbols were gone, but the Mark of Scath was still etched in the stone. I transformed my energy pistols into my bazooka rifle, aimed it at the wall, and fired a laser into it. The wall exploded. Pieces of stone few back and far, far down. My friends and I entered the next area, which was a long winding staircase. Seconds after we entered, we finally heard the shattering of the stones hitting the ground below.

"That's a long way down." Cyborg said.

A distant collection of moans made its way up to us. We peered over the edge and saw a white speck steadily getting bigger. Once it was close enough, it turned out to be a horde of ghosts. They floated around us, each wielding a scythe, but the blade part sat at the end of the pole and looked more like a watermelon slice. They had wings and skulls that belonged to some kind of giant bird, and they all had four red eyes.

"Anybody got a plan?!" Beast Boy said. He yelped and ducked as a ghost swung its scythe. It grazed over the tips of his hair.

"This way!" Robin said. He sprinted to the edge and dove off into the hole. Starfire and Beast boy followed suit.

"Are you crazy?! Half of us can't even fly!" Cyborg cried.

A pair of ghosts reached through the cement and grabbed Cyborg's legs. He screamed and jumped back, flailing his cannon around and shooting through the ghosts. He backed up into me, and we both fell over the edge.

"All right, now we're plunging down to our deaths with a swarm of angry bird ghosts chasing after us!" Cyborg cried. "What next?!"

The bottom started to come into view, and I saw a pool of ghosts gathered there, their weapons ready. I scanned the area as it zipped by. A flash of red came into view.

"There!" I cried, pointing at the Mark of Scath painted on the wall.

Starfire flew faster to catch Cyborg before he fell into the ghost pool. Beast Boy fluttered by as a hummingbird. Robin pulled out a grappling hook and shot it. It dug into the stone. As he lurched from falling down to climbing up, I crashed into him. He gripped the back of my jacket to make sure I didn't continue falling. When we reached the Mark, I slipped out of his grip and stumbled onto the staircase, planting my hands against the stone to steady myself.

"Another secret passage?" Robin said. He pulled on the rope of his grappling hook, and the slab of stone popped off and landed on the ground. We climbed inside and sprinted down the hallway. The shrieks of the ghosts dotted my arms with goosebumps. Robin tossed a disc over his shoulder. It released a bright light, temporarily stunning the ghosts.

We entered a room with many doors leading down different paths.

"Which way do we go?!" Beast Boy said.

I looked up at the tips of the arches and spotted a Mark of Scath above the one on the left wall.

"Follow me!" I said, taking off down the path. The others followed closely behind. The next group of doors had different animal symbols. We ran down the one with the raven on it.

At the end of the hallway, the door slid shut, sealing us inside. Starfire crouched down to try and lift the stone, but to no avail.

"At least the strange spirits aren't able to get us anymore." Starfire said.

"Hey, guys," Beast Boy called from the doorway to the next room, "I think you should see this."

We followed him to the balcony leading into the next room. A stone hand sat in the center of the room, its palm facing up with a beam of light sitting in it. Giant sculptures of hoodless, faceless people lined the walls. In between them were statues of ravens.

"Is it just me... or do these things look awfully familiar?" Cyborg said.

"I should think it's obvious." a voice said. We looked up and saw Slade standing on the curled index finger of the stone hand. "Judging by your surprise, I'm guessing neither Raven nor Ciela told you anything? I don't know which I'm more surprised by."

"Tell us what? What are you hiding from us? Who is this Scath that you're working for?!" Robin said.

"Perhaps if the power of friendship wasn't so strong between you all, you'd already know the answers to your questions. Poor Raven is trying so hard to make sure you stay safe... while she leaves the rest of the world to burn."

Slade thrust his hands toward us and fired two columns of flames at us. We leaped in different directions. Slade jumped off the statue and landed on the ground, pounding his fists into the stone and creating a large crater. It traveled to Beast Boy and Cyborg, plunging them to the ground below. Starfire threw a starbolt at Slade. Slade reached out and grabbed the starbolt. Flames consumed the green energy, and he launched it back at her. It hit her, and she flew back into the wall. Robin charged toward Slade and threw a few punches at him. Slade dodged them, and after the last one, he grabbed Robin by the cape and swung him into the wall before tossing him to the side. Slade craned his head towards me.

"What? No retaliation?" Slade said. "You're not even going to try and fight me?"

"I'm not stupid. I'm no match for you." I said.

"Really? How disappointing. You've grown too soft. Too accustomed to the leisures of this world."

Slade cast his eyes over my friends as they struggled to get back on their feet. He stretched his hand out toward them. Tendrils of fires shot from his fingers, wrapped around my friends, and lifted them into the air. My eyes widened as they thrashed in the air, crying out in pain as the fire dug into their skin.

"Struggling will only make it worse." Slade said.

"Stop! Let them go!" I pulled out an energy pistol and shot at Slade. He turned and stretched his palm out, creating a small ball of fire. The laser flew into it, and the fire shriveled into a puff of smoke.

" _Now_ you decide to attack me? Because your friends are in danger?" Slade said. He dropped his hands back to his side, releasing the other Titans. "What is the true meaning behind that anger, I wonder?"

I gripped my pistol tightly. "Nothing you'll ever know."

A large slab of rock slammed into Slade and crushed him against the wall. I looked up and saw Raven standing on the hand sculpture, directly under the beam of light. Her arms, legs, and torso were covered in symbols, with the Mark of Scath on her forehead. The outline of the rock slab glowed red, and it exploded into pieces. Slade dusted off his hands and stepped out of the rubble.

"I told you to _leave them alone_." Raven hissed as she floated to the ground.

"I thought you ran away. It looks like you mustered up the courage to come and save your friends. But you and I both know you're only delaying the inevitable." Slade said. He raised his fists and they engulfed in flames.

Raven stepped closer to Slade.

"What are you waiting for? Shoot me. Douse me in flames." Raven said. Slade hesitated. "I see I'm not already a pile of ashes. Did your _master_ order you not to hurt me? To keep his gem safe?"

"Wait... what? Does Raven have the gem?" Beast Boy said behind me.

"No... Raven _is_ the gem." Robin said.

Slade dispelled the fire and stood straight. "Fine, then. I'll leave you be... for now. I'll make sure to give _him_ your regards."

The ground beneath Slade glowed red, and he sunk through like it was quicksand. Raven's eyes glowed.

"I'm not finished with you yet!" She dropped to her knees and plunged her hand into the cement. Slade floated back up, his visible eye wide. The symbols on her body glowed. "I have a message for you."

Astral magic covered Slade, and Raven thrust her hand forward and launched Slade back. She waved her arms around, tossing Slade in that direction like a ragdoll. I took a step back closer to my friends.

"Tell your master that he has much better luck destroying me than making me do his bidding." Raven said.

Slade climbed to his feet. "You can tell him yourself. The hour is near."

Raven raised another hand and dropped a large piece of the ceiling on Slade. After a few more tosses, she lifted Slade into the air and closed her fingers into a fist. Pieces of stone slammed into Slade until he was encased in it. As Slade fell to the ground, Raven summoned a large astral raven and threw it into him. There was a giant explosion and a flash of light, and we shielded our eyes. The light subsided. Slade stood up.

"I'm not afraid of you anymore." Raven said.

"Maybe so... but look who's now afraid of _you_." Slade said, glancing over her shoulder and at us. I turned to my friends and met their wide, shocked eyes. I approached Raven.

"Raven..." I said.

Raven sighed. "It's time... to tell them the truth."

I nodded silently.

* * *

We returned to Titans Tower. Raven sat on the couch, her eyes focused on her hands, while the others stood around her. I sat by Raven's side.

"The Ancient Order used the name 'Scath' to protect the true identity of their master. They call him 'Scath', but we all know him as Trigon." Raven said.

"You mean that giant demon man we saw when Cyborg and I got sucked into your mind?" Beast Boy said.

"We're up against _him_?!" Cyborg said. He rubbed his temples.

Raven nodded. "The symbols that have been appearing are a warning. They mean that Trigon is coming. The only way he gets here... is through me. I'm not just a person, I'm his portal."

"Why you? What makes you so special?" Robin said.

"Trigon... is my father." Raven looked up at our friends' flabbergasted expressions. "Bad things are going to happen soon- _really_ bad things- all because of me."

Starfire rested a hand on Raven's shoulder. "We are grateful that you were brave enough to confide in us."

"Is there anyway we can stop Trigon from coming?" Cyborg said.

Raven dropped her eyes to the ground. "No."

A bright light pierced the corner of my peripheral. We turned and saw the sun beginning to rise.

"We should all get some sleep. It's been a long night." Robin said.

As we funneled out of the room, Raven grabbed my wrist and pulled me back into Ops. The doors closed behind me.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier. There's something I need to tell you." Raven said.

"What is it?" I said.

"Back when you first started coming here, we were scrambling around to find out more about you. Robin came to me and asked me if I could use my powers to see if I could learn more about you." Raven looked at the wall behind me. "Through meditation, I caught a glimpse of your future."

"You did? What did you see?"

Raven shook her head. "Something... happened. I lied to Robin about what I saw by claiming I came to a dead end."

"...What happened?"

Raven's grip tightened, and she looked at me again. "This prophecy about Trigon ending the world has been written for thousands of years. It's perfectly inevitable. History has lined up in its order so in the end, he can come and destroy everything. Tell me, despite all this... does he still fail?"

I turned fully to Raven and nodded. "Yes. He does. In the end, Trigon falls."

"Why?"

"Because the Teen Titans decided to change the future."

Raven straightened. The stress etched in her face softened. She released my wrist.

"Then... maybe we can change yours, too."

"But what-?" I said, but Raven slipped past me and left the room.


	49. Stranded

I peered out the window and at the bright ball of blue and green that is Earth. From up here, I could see the clouds hovering in the atmosphere and shielding certain parts of the world. The T-Ship steered closer to a satellite orbiting Earth. As we flew closer to the bottom, a pair of doors opened up. We flew inside and parked in the large hangar. With flashlights in our hands, we entered the control center. Shining the beams of light in multiple directions, with the light of the stars outside, we saw pieces of gear sprawled across the floor and walls. Loose wires hung from broken machinery, and sparks of electricity escaped from them before sizzling out on the ground.

"Now we know why communication relays from this station have stopped." Robin said.

"But who could have done this?" Starfire said, cupping a dangling light in her hand that hung next to her head.

"Whatever it was, it's probably gone now." Cyborg said, cracking his knuckles. "This'll just take a second."

Stretching out his hands, they retracted into his arms and were replaced by an array of different tools. Laying on his back, he tucked wires back into the mainframe and patched the place up. The lights flickered back on. Clapping his hands together, Cyborg placed them on his hips triumphantly.

"That was easy. Now, who's hungry?" Cyborg said, and we headed back for the door.

I reached up and touched my ears, making sure the earplugs I had on were still secure. From my perspective, everyone sounded a little muffled. I heard a faint splat, followed by a yelp.

"Gross! What is this?!" Beast Boy cried, wiping his shoe on the ground. A large puddle of saliva lay in front of him.

A low growl pierced the air, and we looked up and saw a large, brown monster hanging from the railings above us. Drool dribbled down the side of its large mouth and hit the floor. It took a deep breath.

"Look out!" I cried.

The Shrieker opened its mouth, emitting a sonic scream. It traveled toward us like a tsunami, destroying everything in its path. I slapped my hands over my ears as the scream leaked through my earbuds, blowing my hair and clothes back like a giant fan. My vision started to shake. The force knocked me off my feet. The Shrieker landed on the ground, a growl deep in its throat.

"Titans, go!"

Raven created sharp, astral stakes and threw them at the Shrieker. It reached its arm up and blocked them. Beast Boy transformed into a kangaroo, and Cyborg grabbed his tail and threw him toward the monster. Beast Boy transformed into a triceratops and rammed his horns into the Shrieker. It grabbed Beast Boy by the horns and hurled him back at us. It sucked in air.

"Don't let him scream again!"

I brought my pistols together and transformed them into my bow.

"Starfire!" I called as I pulled back the string. A laser arrow formed.

Starfire flew to my side, reached out, and grabbed laser. Green energy sparked from her fingers and traveled to the laser, engulfing it with a starbolt. The string snapped as I released, and the arrow soared through the air and into the Shrieker's mouth right as it started to scream. The arrow exploded, and the Shrieker stumbled back. It set its eyes on us and sprinted toward us. We attacked with starbolts and arrows, but the Shrieker plowed through them like an angry bull. It skidded to a stop right in front of us and raised its claws. Starfire pushed me back and stepped in front of me.

A rope snaked around one of the claws and yanked it back. Robin flew in on a chain and rammed his feet into its eye. The Shrieker tumbled back. Beast Boy stretched his foot out, tripping the Shrieker. It fell over the railing and down below into a pit of pink energy. We glanced down at the swirling pit.

"I guess that's one way to end 'em." Beast Boy said.

There was another sonic scream. The area shook violently. The Shrieker emerged from the energy and scaled up the walls. It craned its head toward us and released another scream. Pieces of tile ripped off the ground, collapsing the pathway under our feet.

"Let's move!" Robin cried. A pipe crashed in front of him, and he leaped over it.

We sprinted down the path. I glanced behind me and saw the Shrieker land on the platform. Debris rained around him. He took a deep breath and screamed a third time. The force launched us forward and at the entrance to the hangar. We scurried inside and into the T-Ship. Robin punched the turbo button. We lurched forward, out of the space station and back into space. Explosions lined across the space station, shattering it to bits. Despite there being no sound, the heat wave could be felt. It hit the T-Ship and sent us spiraling. At first, the spinning was rapid, then gradually slowed. I gripped the handles of my steering wheel and rested my head on it.

"Is everyone okay?" Robin said through his headset.

"Well, I don't have puke on my windshield, so I guess so." Raven said.

The T-Ship rumbled, like something heavy landed on top of it. The Shrieker clung to one of the engines and hoisted itself onto the ship. It crawled down the center of the ship.

"This thing just doesn't want to let us go!" Cyborg said.

"We can still shake this thing off!" Robin said. The Shrieker let out a scream, interfering with the headset. "...Separate! I repeat- separate!"

"As you wish." Starfire said.

"Wait!" I cried.

The T-Ship broke apart into different pieces, and my friends' pods fell into the gravitational pull of the planet before us. My pod rumbled, and the Shrieker's face loomed over my windshield. It reared back its fist. My eyes went wide.

I felt my pod being pushed as it was separated from Robin's. The Shrieker leaped off my pod and onto Robin's. I gripped the steering wheel as I plunged toward the alien planet.

* * *

Once the smoke cleared and my heart calmed, I unbuckled my seat belt and pressed the button to open the window. I heard a strange sputter, and the window stayed put. I lifted my feet out of my seat and shoved them into the glass, shattering it and sending it everywhere. I crawled out of my pod and climbed to my feet. I was inside a large and luscious forest. Each tree was adorned with bright purple leaves. I looked up at the light maroon sky; orange clouds and bright stars dotted it. None of the other Titans were in sight. I couldn't even see smoke trails that could hint to where they are. I brushed my fingers against my hip, checking to make sure my pistols were still with me, before I took another deep breath and started to walk. I was all by myself.

That is, I thought I was. I heard a branch snap nearby. I stopped and turned my head in the direction of the noise, but I didn't see anything. Another branch snapped, this time further away. I started to follow it. Whether it would lead me to an enemy or a friend, I had no idea. I hoped the latter. As I followed the noise, the forest around me started to look a little bare.

Laughter echoed from the trees. I froze in my stride; I recognized this all-too-familiar laugh. Before I knew it, my walk quickly changed into a run. The luscious forest was gone, replaced with dead, barren trees.

I didn't have enough time to react when a foot appeared in the bottom of my peripheral. My ankle snagged against it, and I gasped as I tripped and fell to the ground.

"Geez, Fatella. Clumsy as always. Maybe you should watch where you're going."

My blood turned to ice, freezing me in my place. My heart trembled. I forced my body to climb back onto my feet and turn around.

Jane stood in front of me. Her body was covered in a black cloak, with only the neck and up visible to me. Her snake green eyes bore into me.

"What... What are you _doing_ here?! _How_ are you here?!" I said.

"I should be asking you the same question." Jane said.

"You shouldn't be here!"

"But then I'd miss out on all the fun I've been a part of."

My eyes grew wide as things clicked in my mind.

"You... You're the mysterious spoiler? Why have you been going around and helping the enemy? Do you know what you could've caused had they succeeded?!"

"And they would have succeeded if you didn't stick that big nose of yours where it shouldn't be. Instead, you and your stupid friends keep messing everything up!"

" _You're_ the one who's messing things up!"

"Please! You think I haven't noticed the changes in the show because you keep playing 'hero'? Instead of accepting the truth, you tried to run away into your little fantasy world and shape this place into what you want."

"That's not true!"

My knees trembled, betraying my firm voice that I tried so hard to maintain. Jane chuckled.

"Don't worry, Fatella." Jane said in a sickeningly soft tone. "I'm here to make everything better. You don't belong here anyways; I'm here to fix that."

My muscles locked up. I placed a hand on one of my pistols. As I gawked at Jane, I noticed something off about her. She was cruel in my world, and probably has been since the dawn of her time, but... this was a wicked side I had never seen before. Jane was no longer cruel; she was _ruthless_.

"How long have you been here?" I said.

Jane's lips curled into a smile. She shifted and lifted an arm, opening her cloak. I watched her reach for a small block attached to her hip and pluck it off. She pressed a button on the side. The block sprung out and transformed into a large scythe. The silver, crescent-shaped blade reflected light from the sky, tainting part of it with red. Jane dug the tip of the long, black pole into the dirt.

"Long enough to know how to use this."

Terror gripped me, turning me around and forcing me into a sprint. I plowed through the trees, shoving past branches and snapping them off from how hard I pushed. I couldn't hear Jane pursuing me, but that didn't stop me from running as fast as I could. Nausea sloshed in my stomach.

I don't know how far I ran- it probably stretched up to a mile- before I finally stopped. I cupped a hand over my mouth and doubled over, swallowing the urge to vomit. My legs collapsed underneath me, and I leaned my back against a dead tree. Pulling my legs close to my chest, I pressed my hands over my ears and squeezed my eyes shut. My deep breaths only seemed to make my heart race faster. Jane's cartoon image burned in my mind.

I heard footsteps running towards me, piercing through the blood pounding in my ears. I tensed as they got louder. I feared they belonged to Jane.

"Ciela?"

I jumped, almost leaping back on to my feet. My heart missed several beats in a row, the terror almost stopping it altogether. I looked up with wide eyes at Robin, who stood over me. He knelt down to my height.

"What happened?" he said.

Sweat seeped into my eyes, and I blinked several times to clear them.

"She's here. She's here." I said, rocking back and forth. "Jane's here in the show. I just saw her, a-a-and she's out to get me!"

Robin's face darkened as I stuttered my explanation. He looked around at the dead forest.

"Come on." He offered a hand to me. "Take my hand and don't let go."

I stared at his hand for several moments before I removed one of mine from my ears and accepted his. We stood. Robin plucked his bo-staff from his belt, and we started to walk. As we walked, the forest slowly began to show life again. I heard another noise nearby, and a sharp chill stung my chest. I stepped closer to Robin and gripped his arm with my free hand.

When we stopped to take a break, I was once again in the luscious forest. Neither of us had spoken a word. Robin pushed an old trunk over to create a bench. I sat down, holding my hands tightly in my lap, and watched Robin as he built a fire. The flames flickered, creating dancing shadows against the trees. Robin sat down on the ground next to me.

"Jane is the one helping out the bad guys." I finally said.

"It all makes sense when you think about it." Robin said.

"But what doesn't make sense is how she even got here."

"You must've thought the same thing about yourself. Maybe you both came in the same way... however that was done."

I touched my necklace and stared at the fire.

"Can I ask you some questions?"

"Sure. What?"

"Where are we in the... show?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Um... Well, there are five seasons, and we're currently on season four. In fact, there's only a few more episodes until the season finale. After the fifth season's done, there's a movie that wraps up the series... as well as, uh, important subplots."

"Like what?"

"Um... I'll let you experience that for yourself. I don't want to spoil anything."

Robin nodded, his focus on the fire. "I remembered Starfire saying something after she came back from the future concerning how long you'll be here."

"Oh, right. She said I left after the movie." The realization weighed on my heart. There were only eighteen episodes left in the series and then the movie- two-and-a-half weeks left- before my time in the Teen Titans world was supposed to be done.

I glanced at Robin as he nodded again. Speaking of Starfire, where _is_ she and why isn't Robin with her? Did they never find each other? Now that I think about it, this entire episode has been completely out of whack from how it originally goes. It was fine at the beginning, but then it derailed soon after.

"Is there any way for you to learn about us in your world?" Robin said.

That was a different jump from the first one. "Yes. I've learned bits and pieces of you all- things this show doesn't really touch on: how Cyborg became Cyborg, how Beast Boy became Beast Boy, Starfire's life before she came to Earth, the rather complicating being that Raven is, and your..."

I fell silent as I looked at Robin. The crackling of the fire keeps the area from getting too quiet. I slid off the fallen trunk and next to Robin, hugging my legs to my chest.

"I don't know if this counts as empathizing, but... I know what it's like to lose someone important to you."

Robin finally looked away from the fire and at me. I stared forward at the fire. I took a deep, preparatory breath.

"Right now, it's just me and my mom... but it wasn't always like that. My dad was a part of my early life. As I get older, his face slowly fades from my mind. I can vaguely remember how he looks. He liked to wear polo shirts, I think." I said. "He left when I was seven. He told my mom he didn't love her anymore and... he was gone. He left during that summer, and the following school year was when I met Jane. I guess life wanted to get things started for me at an early age."

I rested my chin on my knees.

"You know... Jane wasn't the start of my struggles with bullies. He never said it directly to my face, but I remember how my dad would mumble his snide remarks about me to my mom. I was young then, so I didn't understand what he meant. But honestly, his remarks never bothered me... but his action did. It was hard not to have a father to protect me from the bad things of my world. My mom worked so hard so we'd both be okay... so I'd be okay. I don't think I would've survived this long without her. She raised me into the person she believed I could become, not what others tried to make me think I am."

I paused, tapping my fingers against my legs.

"But... as I grew up, I had those thoughts in the back of my mind: "Could I have done something? Could I have prevented things? If I did something different, would he still be in my life today?" As those thoughts dug at me, the full effect of my father's actions began. I shut down. My feelings and emotions were hidden from all I met. I held back out of fear. I was afraid... I _am_ afraid... if I love someone, will they abandon me, too? Will they leave and find something better? I've had people walk out of my life, with and without reason. I'm almost used to it by now."

I looked up at the sky.

"But... when I discovered this show, it was one of the few things I could expect to still be there when I woke up the next morning. That, no matter what happened in my day, I could come home and be welcomed by the smiling faces of the Teen Titans." I said. "Maybe that's why I strive to protect you guys from danger. Maybe it's because... I don't want to lose anyone else."

I chuckled, rubbed my eyes, and stretched out my legs.

"I don't know why I told you all this. Sorry for talking your ear off. You must be sick of my rambling." I said.

I looked over at Robin. He watched me with a calm expression. There were no hints of surprise or judgment from what I said. In fact, it left _me_ a little surprised by his lack of reaction. He smiled and shook his head.

"Not at all." he said.

A loud scream pierced the air, creating a sound wave that traveled through the forest. The leaves on the trees rustled harshly, and the fire snuffed out. Robin and I jumped to our feet and hurried through the forest in the direction of the scream. We reached a break through the trees and found the barren wasteland. A starbolt flew past us and hit a nearby tree, cutting it in half and sending it timbering to the ground. Starfire lunged out of the way as the Shrieker swiped its claws at her.

My eyes widened. Has she had to face this thing alone?

I brought my energy pistols together and into my energy sword. Reeling my arm back, I chucked the sword at the Shrieker. The blade sunk deep into the monster's back. It roared and flailed around as it tried to grab it. Starfire clenched her fist, consuming it in green star energy, and drove it into the Shrieker's cheek. It toppled over and fell on its stomach. Robin ran toward it and jumped into the air. He landed on the handle of my energy sword, driving the blade deeper into the Shrieker. It leaped to its feet, throwing Robin off and emitted one final sonic scream. I covered my ears. The sound wave hit the trees, ripping leaves and branches off and scattering them everywhere. When the scream ceased, the Shrieker collapsed to the ground.

"Friends!" Starfire rushed over to me and Robin and wrapped her arms around us. "It is wondrous to see you safe and sound! I am overjoyed to know that the perils of this planet did not harm you."

"Well... You could say that." I said, glancing at the Shrieker's corpse.

Starfire pulled away with knitted eyebrows. "What is the meaning of that?"

I tucked my hands in my pockets. "You remember the girl that picked on me in my world?"

"Yes. Jane is her name, yes?"

"Yeah, well... She found a way into the show, just like me."

Starfire's eyes widened, first with surprise before immediately slanting in anger. She gripped my shoulders.

"Tell me where she is, and I will handle her accordingly." she said.

"She's gone. I don't know where she went." I said.

"If she ever does show her face, then the Teen Titans will be able to greet her properly." Robin said. "As long as we're around, she's not getting anywhere near you. Whatever she has planned, we'll make sure she fails."

"...Thanks." I avoided looking at their smiles.

 _They didn't see the bloodlust in her eyes._ I pictured the large scythe she wielded. I shuddered.

The deep honk of a horn made me jump. We turned as saw a battered T-Ship floating next to the three of us.

"Finally found ya'll!" Cyborg said. "Hop in! We're getting out of this crazy place!"

"Are you sure that'll be able to fly us home?" Robin said.

"It's missing a few parts, but I managed to get it running."

" _You_ managed to get it running? _I'm_ the one who did everything while you spouted nonsense!" Beast Boy said.

"Just split the credit and let's go home." Raven said.

"Yes! I am missing our dear Earth!" Starfire said, hurrying over to the ship.

A hand rested on my shoulder. I turned to Robin.

"Um..." he said. "I really appreciate you telling me all those things back there. I can tell you needed to talk to someone about that, and I'm humbled to be that someone."

I smiled. "Thank you for listening. Everyone deserves someone like you."

Robin smiled. "I feel the same way."


	50. Overdrive

"Hey, Ciela, where are you going?" one of my English classmates asked. "The classroom's the other way."

"I know. I'll meet you guys there." I called as I walked quickly against the current of passing students.

I maneuvered through the crowd, imagining it was one of the training courses at Titans Tower. I twisted my body as I walked, careful to avoid getting hit by passersby and not swing my backpack into others. I entered the cafeteria, which only had a few students still lingering there. Before and after the lunch bells, this place is frighteningly silent.

I approached a certain table near the center of the cafeteria- Jane's table. She was not there. She was the only one absent from the gaggle of giggling students. As I came closer, more started to notice me. They were all hushed by the time I arrived.

"Have any of you guys seen Jane lately?" I said.

"Why do you care?" said one girl with long, wild, red hair and blue eyes. I remembered her face back when I picked a fight with another one of Jane's minions. In fact, he sat next to her, glaring daggers at me.

"You don't need to know."

"Then _we_ don't have to answer you." The group lost interest in me and returned to their conversations.

I clenched my fists. I leaned forward and slammed my hands against the table. The pairs of eyes whipped back over to me, wide in surprise.

"This is not a time to swap banter. I can't tell you many details, but you need to get this: something has happened to Jane, and if you want something done, then tell me what I need to know." I said. I stood up straight. "How long has it been since she was here at school?"

Jane's minions glanced at each other before collectively submitting.

"It's been nearly a month." Dagger Eyes finally said. "We just assumed she did something to get suspended again."

 _A month?!_ The cartoon image of Jane appeared in my mind once again: the dark smile, the sharp scythe in her hand, and pure evil in her eyes. If it's only been a month according to my world's time flow, who knows how long the show says it's been.

"I've tried calling her, but it always goes straight to voicemail." the redheaded girl tossed a lock of hair over her shoulder.

"I went over to her house to check on her." a girl with blonde hair piped up. "She wasn't there. I don't think even her family knows where she went."

"Now that I'm hearing it out loud... I'm starting to get worried..." The redheaded girl looked at me. "What's going on? Where's Jane?"

I looked between the concerned faces before me. Looking past their mindless desire to hang within Jane's popular bubble, it was clear that they genuinely cared about her and her well-being.

"I can't tell you. I'm sorry. All of this is my fault." I said. I gripped my backpack straps. "But I'm going to fix it."

I turned on my heels and headed to the door.

"Ciela!"

I froze underneath the doorway to the hall. Goosebumps pricked my arms. I slowly turned back. I followed the voice to Dagger Eyes, whose expression had softened slightly.

"Whatever the heck is going on... you better make sure Jane comes back in one piece." he said.

I nodded and headed down the hallway. I turned the corner and entered my English class, where the three boys eagerly waited for me. I set my backpack next to my desk and sat down, absently listening to their conversation.

 _I'll do my best..._

* * *

I leaned back in the computer chair and propped my white-socked feet on the desk. Rorek's storybook sat in my lap. Raven reluctantly allowed me to borrow the book after some incessant pleading.

"Yo! What'cha reading?!" Rorek's storybook disappeared from my lap. I looked up and watched Cyborg flip through the pages, his eyes darting across the book as he did. Once he was finished, he threw the book back at me. I fumbled with it before it slipped out of my hands and hit the floor. "That's an interesting read right there! I highly recommend it!"

I sighed and stood up, dusting off my clothes from the dirt the tome left behind. "I'm guessing the chip came in?"

"You bet it did! Best decision I've ever made!" Cyborg said, running over to the fridge. He pulled out a sandwich and shoved it all into his mouth. "Want to join me on a run?"

"Um... I'll pass, thanks." With all this energy he has, his run will be at least five miles long.

"Suit yourself!" Cyborg dashed out of the room. I walked over to the couch and opened the book. I skipped to the ending.

 _"It seems as though Malchior and I were destined to be mortal enemies since the dawn of time. A being of evil who wished nothing more than the end of all things. None before me had the courage to do what I have done, but despite that, there still were many more steps to be taken. The responsibility rested upon my shoulders; Malchior must be stopped._

 _I prepared diligently, harnessing the true power that my magic contained. When it came time, and I glanced back at the faces of those I knew, their hope shining deeply in their eyes, I had no doubt that I must come back victorious, lest their lights be smothered by the flames of that foul beast's belly._

 _I traveled across unknown lands, searching for Malchior. I faced many foes, but none so formidable as the one I was looking for. It appears he is hiding from me. He must have concocted some master plan, which included a moment of 'peace' before the storm. But no matter. I will continue searching. I will not rest until I have felled that evil creature. I, Rorek of Nol, swear upon the sun, the moon, and the stars, that I will be the one to slay Malchior and save the world."_

I stared at the last page, which simply had "THE END" written in small letters on the center of the page. I sighed and set the book on the coffee table.

 _No wonder Raven found it boring. What an unsatisfying cliffhanger._

I stood up and stretched my arms up to the ceiling. I interlaced my fingers and placed my hands on top of my head.

"Did you find something?" I turned and saw Starfire and Robin standing behind the couch.

"The only tangible trace of Jane I can think of is this here." I said, pointing to Rorek's storybook with my foot.

Starfire floated over the couch, picked up the book, and flipped through it. She reached the end and quickly skimmed over it.

"You believe your enemy has tampered with the telling of this story?" Starfire said.

"Maybe. The dragon mentioned in the book is supposed to be in there, but someone's somehow let it out. The episode focusing on it happened a while ago. Raven was supposed to release Malchior, but it happened before she got the book. Maybe Jane's the one who did it." I said.

"Anything else?" Robin said.

"I asked schoolmates about Jane. They say she's been MIA for almost a month now." My arms fell back to my sides. "How long has it been since I came here? For you guys, I mean?"

"Um... I think it's been almost two years."

My eyes widened. _Somewhere between those two years, Jane got stuck in this world. But when did it happen?_ She flashed in my mind once again. The sight of her scythe sent chills down my spine. _And what's become of her since?_

Starfire waved her hand in front of my face. "Perhaps you should give yourself some time to recuperate. You are looking a bit dreary."

I chuckled and tucked a loose hair behind my ear. "The past two days have been pretty crazy."

"Make sure you take care of yourself in the middle of all this. We don't know when Jane may show up again, and you should be prepared." Robin said.

"I know..." I rested a hand on one of my pistols.

 _"As long as we're around, she's not getting anywhere near you."_

 _Getting close to me seems like her main objective. Even with a team of teenage superheroes in her way, I doubt that will be enough to stop her._ I sighed. _What's going to happen to_ me _?_


	51. Mother Mae-Eye

"I'm home!" I called as I closed the door behind me.

"How was school?" Mom said as she climbed down the stairs.

"The usual. I'll have to bring a wheelbarrow to carry all my homework. What have you been up to?"

"I caught up with your Teen Titans show."

"Really? You're still watching it?"

"I want to be up to date with all you're doing. It's pretty eventful."

"You have no idea." I chuckled. What's on the screen covers some of what happens, but it sometimes fails to capture the behind the scenes. While others watched half of what happens, the other half I could happily keep to myself. I paused. "Which means... you know about-?"

"Jane being in the show? Oh, yeah, I saw it all." Mom folded her arms, her mother bear instincts kicking in. "I don't know how she got in there, but if she thinks she can lay a hand on my child, then she's got another thing coming."

"She may have looked like Jane, but something was off." I said. "The one I've grown up with was never as horrible as she was in the show. Something bad must have happened to her." I gave my mom a smile as I passed by her and started up the stairs. "I'll be fine, Mom."

Mom nodded. "Ciela?"

I stopped at the top of the stairs. "Yeah?"

"You've never told _any_ one about your father before..."

I gripped my backpack straps and shrugged. "I guess it just felt like a good time to finally get it off my chest."

* * *

The smell of pie was overwhelming in my room. It leaked from the small crack under my door. I sat up in bed and opened my eyes. The wall and floors were changed to a dark, crispy brown. I stood up and ran a hand along the wall. Gingerbread crumbs fell to the ground and covered my hand. I walked over to the window and opened it. I flinched when I looked up and saw a bright sun with a wide grin looking down at me. I pulled the curtains, which were sheets of cotton candy, over the window.

When I opened my door, the pie smell hit me like a heat wave, overpowering any other sweet scents that could be lingering in the Tower. I made my way to Ops.

"There's my CiCi-Poo!" I stopped and turned around, meeting my gaze with a stout, green-skinned women. If she wasn't wearing a giant black and purple polka-dotted mushroom on her head, I would be taller than her. Her black, white, purple, and orange attire was gritty and dirty. She leaned close to my face, her three eyes blinking at different times. "What's wrong? Are you not feeling well?"

"Uh, no." I said, shaking off my disgust for her appearance and calling me 'Cici-Poo' and plastering on a smile. I resisted the urge to gag at the giant wart on her nose. "I was just thinking... about how much I love you, Mother Mae-Eye."

"Oh!" Mother Mae-Eye threw her arms around me and gave me a bone-crushing hug. Some of her wiry gray hair tickled my face. "Mother loves you, too! You must be famished! Have some pie!"

Mother Mae-Eye waved her magic spoon, and a pie materialized in her hand.

"Thank you, Mother." I said, accepting the pie. Wincing internally, I shoved my face into the pie. I pulled away, the bottom half of my face covered with jam and pie crust. "Yum!"

Mother Mae-Eye patted my head and skipped down the hallway. I threw the pie to the ground and wiped as much of the pie as I could off my mouth and cheeks. The sirens started to blare, and I hurried to Ops. I stared around the room at the piles of empty pie tins, some of them almost reaching the ceiling.

"Trouble!" Robin said. I cringed at his schoolboy hairstyle, courtesy of Mother Mae-Eye. "Titans, let's-!"

"Ah, ah, ah!" Mother Mae-Eye materialized behind me and placed a kiddie fence in front of the door. "I couldn't possibly let you go out and do something so dangerous!"

"But... the city needs us." Beast Boy said.

"And you all need me! Don't tell me you'd want to leave your poor mother all alone?" Mother Mae-Eye waved her magic spoon, and pies appeared over our heads. "Now, who wants pie?"

The pie landed crust-first on top of my head. I winced as the jam oozed down my face and dribbled on my jacket. The eyes of my friends, save Starfire, whose hair was also tainted with jam, turned bright pink.

"All right, I guess I'll let you all go out and play." Mother Mae-Eye said. "But not before you're all ready to go! Come along, now!"

We followed Mother Mae-Eye to the garage. We stopped in front of the T-Car. Mother Mae-Eye turned to us, the ends of her dress fluttering with her. Waving her magic spoon, she dressed each of us: a giant sweater for Starfire, a bunny suit for Beast Boy, a yellow dress for Raven, and a raincoat, hat, and boots for Cyborg. When Mother Mae-Eye approached me, she dressed me similar to a Raggedy Ann doll: a blue cotton dress with long sleeves, a white apron with "CiCi-Poo" sewed in red thread on the front, black Mary Jane shoes, and knee-high red and white striped socks. My hair was taken out of a braid laid over my shoulders in wild curls.

"The signal sounded fifteen minutes ago. We need to go!" Robin said, pointing at his communicator as the T on the front flashed red.

"What we _need_ to do, young man, is get rid of all of these dangerous thingamajigs you kids have! Heaven forbid you poke an eye out with them!" Mother Mae-Eye collected our gadgets with her magic. My holster belt was yanked off my waist, and it disappeared before my eyes. "All right! Is everyone ready?"

"Yes, Mother!" my friends said.

* * *

Mother Mae-Eye brought the car to a lurching stop in front of the city's mall. As we climbed out and headed to the door, Mother Mae-Eye laid on the horn.

"Have fun, kiddies! Mother will be back to pick you up in twenty minutes!" she said, waving her hand out the passenger window.

The doors opened. The mall center was a mess, with broken plant pots, wire hangars, and skid marks all over the floor. The H.I.V.E. Five- Gizmo, Mammoth, See-More, Private H.I.V.E., and...

I scanned them again, squinting my eyes in confusion. _Where's Jinx?_

"Nice outfits!" Gizmo guffawed. The other H.I.V.E. members burst into laughter. "I've never seen anything so ridiculous in my life!"

Robin ran a hand over his hair, getting rid of the hideous schoolboy hairstyle. "Titans, go!"

Beast Boy tried to shapeshift, but the bunny suit he wore restricted him.

"This thing is too tight!" Beast Boy said, tugging at the bunny ears on his hood.

"But I can!" Gizmo pressed a button on his chest, covering his body with armor. Beast Boy scurried away while Gizmo chased him with rockets.

Private H.I.V.E dodged Cyborg's sonic cannon rays and Raven's astral magic. He chucked his shield past them, hitting a water fountain. The water gushed from the pipes and blasted Cyborg. Raven ran towards Private H.I.V.E., but the end of her dress got caught on the edge of a hot dog cart. Private H.I.V.E., rammed his foot into the cart, sending it and Raven away. Robin fought Mammoth, but every tool he pulled from his belt was some sort of baby toy- bottles, rattles, binkies, and stuffed animals.

"This is hopeless..." I mumbled, covering my cheeks with my hands.

"I'll say." A hand grabbed my arm and pulled me into the nearest clothing store. I turned and face Jinx, who had a dress hanging on each arm. "I'm embarrassed for you, _CiCi-Poo_."

I blushed and ripped the apron off, throwing it over a potted plant.

"Aren't you supposed to be fighting the Teen Titans right now?" I said.

"The others are taking care of that." Jinx said. She glanced over my shoulder. "Besides, it doesn't really look like that much of a fight to me."

I looked over my shoulder and at my friends, who laid in a dazed pile. I facepalmed.

"I have an important question." Jinx said. I turned to her. She held out the dresses on her arms. They were the same, except in different colors. "Purple or black?"

"What does it matter if you're just going to steal them?" I said.

"I'm going to _buy_ them, idiot, with my own money. What kind of monster do you think I am?" Jinx held the dresses up to her face. She placed the purple one back on the rack, fished some money out of her pocket, and placed it on the counter, which was empty of any kind of employee.

I raised an eyebrow. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I should be asking you the same question, what with that get-up and all." Jinx gave me a once-over and smirked. She reached over and plucked a piece of pie crust out of my hair. "You got a little jam on your face."

I quickly wiped my hands over my face and mouth. "If you're just going to tease me, I'm leaving."

"Okay, okay, sorry. I don't really know how to do this 'friend' thing."

"You can start by being _nice_."

"Fine. Your dress isn't _totally_ hideous."

"...Thanks." I said. "But really, though... Why aren't you fighting me?"

Jinx looked away. "I've been... thinking... about a lot of things. I convinced myself for the longest time that all I'm good at is being bad. Maybe it's my common sense coming back from the dead, but... it doesn't really seem right anymore."

"Jinx?"

Jinx looked at me. "What's it like to be a Teen Titan?"

I reeled back. "D-Do _you_ want to be one?"

Jinx shifted on her feet, holding her hands together. "Maybe... I don't know..." She stared at my expression and scowled. "Well, don't look so horrified about it."

"No, no! That's not it at all! I'm just... surprised." I said. _Surprised that it's happening so much sooner than in the original series._ I smiled. "If you show my friends your sincerity, they'll warm up to you."

Jinx's eyes brightened. "Really?"

I nodded. "Really."

Jinx smiled, something so sweet compared to her usual disposition in the show that it prickled my arms with goosebumps.

We heard more fighting sounds, and we looked out and saw Mother Mae-Eye standing over a pile of the other H.I.V.E. Five members.

"Don't you dare try and hurt my children again!" Mother Mae-Eye said. The four H.I.V.E. members scrambled to their feet and sprinted out of the mall.

"I think that's your cue." Jinx planted a hand on my back and shoved me out of the door. I tripped and fell to the ground. "See you later."

I glanced behind me, but Jinx was gone.

"Are you all right, Cici-Poo?" I turned and looked up at Mother Mae-Eye. She grabbed my arm and hoisted me back onto my feet. "You didn't get a boo-boo, did you?"

"No, Mother. I'm fine." I said. Behind Mother Mae-Eye, Starfire stared at her with eyes as wide as dinner plates.

* * *

"I told you not to play with those kids. You should have listened to me!" Mother Mae-Eye said from the driver's seat of the T-Car.

"We're sorry, Mother." Raven said.

"We promise we'll never go on another dumb mission again." Cyborg said.

"No need to worry, my babies. From now on, you'll all stay home with mother!" Mother Mae-Eye said. "How about some pie to make you feel better?"

Pies appeared in front of us and dropped into our hands. Robin, Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg chowed down while Starfire and I watched in disgust. I gently bumped my elbow into her arm. We looked at each other. I lifted a finger and pretended to scratch my nose, covertly lingering it over my mouth to send her a message, " _Just play along._ "

We returned to Titans Tower. Mother Mae-Eye placed us inside a pie tin, disguised as a bed.

"Goodnight, my sweeties! Mother loves you!" Mother Mae-Eye said. She closed the door behind her.

Starfire sat up straight and shook my shoulder. "Friend! What in the name of Glorthax is happening to us?!" she whispered.

"That creepy witch broke into our Tower. Her pies have some weird, hypnotic power, and it causes whoever eats it to think she's their mother. Their love for her gets funneled to her and makes her stronger." I said, glancing at my sleeping friends.

"What dear kiddies!" Mother Mae-Eye called. Starfire and I laid back in the pie tin, hiding behind our friends as Mother Mae-Eye peeked inside. "How I love them so!"

When she walked away, Starfire and I turned over to each other.

"We've got to get everyone out of here before Mother Mae-Eye tries to cook us alive." I said.

Mother Mae-Eye's cackle pierced the air, chilling my blood. The stove door opened, and Starfire and I stared at each other in horror as a large pie crust covered us and the pie tin. The room began to heat up. My face quickly began to drip with sweat.

"I shall take care of this." Starfire said, her eyes glowing green.

"Wait!" I cried. Starfire burst the pie crust into pieces and flew out of the stove. My friends awoke and sat up.

"You shall not dine on me nor my friends!" Starfire said, throwing starbolts at Mother Mae-Eye. She screamed and covered her face as the starbolts hit her.

"Stop it, Starfire!" Raven said. "Why are you hurting Mother?!"

"This creature is not our mother!" Starfire said.

"Bad Twinkle-Star!" Mother Mae-Eye waved her magic spoon. Ribbons appeared and wrapped around Starfire. "You should know better than to talk back to your mother! You need a time-out!"

The two disappeared from the room in a swirl of pink energy. I threw the blanket off me and climbed out of the pie tin.

"Get back in bed, Ciela, or you'll get in trouble, too!" Cyborg whispered.

I ignored him and placed my hands on the stove door. The metal had already heated up, and I pulled away. I lifted my foot and drove it into the door as hard as I could. My knee felt like jelly, but the door showed signs of opening.

Mother Mae-Eye's cackle filled the room again, and I leaned my back against the warm metal.

"How about a little snack to help you fall asleep?" Mother Mae-Eye said. "I'll make some fresh cookies for you!"

Mother Mae-Eye disappeared, and the stove door flew open. I turned around and faced three sentient gingerbread men. They reached for me. I drove my fist into the face of one, breaking it in half. One crept up behind me, grabbed my waist, and lifted me into the air. As I thrashed around, gingerbread men used a cookie cutter to create more of them. Several more approached me.

The door to the kitchen burst into chunks of gingerbread. Starfire slammed into the gingerbread man holding me, the impact so hard that it exploded into cookie pieces. She threw starbolts at those that approached us. Using her eyebolts, she chopped the stove in half. The air cooled.

"You broke Mother's cookies!" Beast Boy cried.

"You're gonna get in trouble!" our friends chanted like little children. I looked up and saw a wooden dough roller that had fallen from the top of the stove. I picked it up and handed it to Starfire.

"Use this." I said.

Starfire hefted the dough roller between her hands and winced. "Forgive me." she said as she reeled back. She swung, whacking our friends on the head.

"Hey, what was that-?!" Robin said. He blinked and looked around. "Uh... What's going on?"

"Hey! Who's been redecorating my Tower?!" Cyborg cried.

"Now's not really a good time to explain everything." I said, pulling my doll costume off. Candy canes grabbed onto the stove, and gingerbread men climbed up to us.

"Titans, go!"

We jumped out of the stove and to the kitchen floor. A gingerbread man swung the giant candy cane in his hands. Robin grabbed it, kicked the gingerbread man in the face, and yanked the candy cane away. He tossed it to me and seized another one for himself. I swung the candy cane, slicing through the torsos of many gingerbread men. One raised his candy weapon at me, and I blocked it. I swung my foot into his leg, popping it clean off. The gingerbread man teetered and fell into his buddy, creating a domino effect.

The gingerbread men gathered together and transformed into a singular, giant one. With a grin, Beast Boy transformed into a T-Rex, opened his mouth, and took a giant bite out of the gingerbread man, devouring its head and torso. Its legs stumbled back before falling to the ground.

We hurried to the doors, threw them open, and walked down the hallway.

"So why does the Tower look like that candy house from the Hansel and Gretel fairy tale?" Beast Boy said.

"Cyborg, do you remember bringing home a pie?" I said.

"Oh, yeah!" Cyborg said. He stopped. "Oh..."

"Where did you get it?" Robin said.

"Well... One night, I was walking through a dark alley when I saw this strange, old gypsy in a booth selling a bunch of freaky things. I saw this pie she was selling, and it was reasonably priced, so how could I refuse?" Cyborg scratched the back of his head. "It seemed like a good idea at the time..."

"Borgy-Bear is such a smart little boy!" We turned and saw Mother Mae-Eye with an army of candy cane-wielding gingerbread men. We were tiny compared to her. "Don't fret, my children. Mother will always be here to take care of you, whether you like it or not!"

Mother Mae-Eye cackled and swung her magic spoon toward us, sending a wave of pink energy at us. We turned and sprinted down the hallway.

"Not so fast! You're all grounded!" Mother Mae-Eye said. She pounded her spoon against the ground, and it cracked and opened. The six of us fell in the crevasse and into another kitchen. A giant, unbaked pie cushioned our fall.

"I call dibs on the shower after this is all over." I said, running a hand through my sticky, jam-scented hair. I tossed my hair over my shoulders, and it hit my back with a disgusting smack.

"Hm..." Robin said. He scooped a handful of pie and smeared it on his face. "I have a plan. Follow my lead."

We covered our faces with pie. The doors burst open.

"Now, where are those naughty children of mine?!" Mother Mae-Eye hissed. She set her three eyes on us. "There you are!"

"We're so sorry we acted so badly." Raven said.

"We were just hungry for your delicious pie." Cyborg said.

"We love you, Mother Mae-Eye!" we all said.

"Oh! Mother loves you, too!" Mother Mae-Eye said, leaning closer to us.

"Now!" Robin said.

Beast Boy leaped from the pie, transformed into a bear, and clung to Mother Mae-Eye's face. Mother Mae-Eye screamed and dropped her magic spoon. Starfire caught the spoon before it fell. Cyborg grabbed the bottom of the pie tin and threw the pie into the air. Starfire swung the spoon into the pie, snapping the magic spoon in half.

The room began to distort. The pie turned into a wormhole, sucking the candy house scenery, the gingerbread men, and Mother Mae-Eye into it. It was black for a brief second before there was a flash of light, and we returned to the normal Titans Tower. A single pie lay in the middle of us.

"Well, what do we do with this?" Beast Boy said, gently kicking his foot against the tin.

Robin cupped his chin in his hand before smiling. "I have an idea."

* * *

~TPPOV~

A hand knocked against the door to the H.I.V.E. Five's headquarters. Gizmo opened the door and peeked his head out.

"What kind of crud-muncher thinks he can get away with ding-dong-ditching the H.I.V.E. Five?!" Gizmo said. He looked down and saw a pie on the door step. "Hey, sweet!"

Gizmo picked up the pie and entered the headquarters.

"Check it out! Free pie!" Gizmo said.

"There's something hanging from it." See-More said, plucking a small note that hung from the pie tin. He snickered and walked over to Jinx, who sat on the couch and watched TV. See-More leaned over and waved the note in front of her face. "Looks like this pie's for you. You got a secret admirer that you never told us about?"

Jinx scowled and snatched the note from See-More's hand. She hunched over to prevent See-More from reading it.

 _To: Jinx_

 _Don't eat the pie. Trust me._

 _From, Ciela_

Jinx raised an eyebrow.

"Well? Is it a love confession or something? I want to know!" See-More said.

Jinx rolled her eyes and stood up.

"You guys can have it. I prefer cake." Jinx said, leaving the room. The door closed behind her.

"I get the big piece!" Mammoth cried.

Jinx folded the note with a smile.


	52. The End (Part 1)

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **The way season 4's finale will be set up is different compared to the other episodes. To make the continuity of the next few chapters smoother, I won't be ending the them with their original episode's ending. For example, this chapter's ending takes place at the very beginning of "The End (Part 2)".**

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

 _"It's a beautiful day... for the end of the world."_

Sitting up in my bed, I leaned against the headboard and held my arms. I looked to the window. The light of sunrise softly seeped through the curtains and filled my room with a warm glow. I hurried out of bed and out of my room, leaving my jacket, shoes, and holster belt behind. I jogged down the hallways. Everyone else was still asleep, so I had no worries of bumping into them.

I stopped in front of Raven's door and knocked. The door slid open without any resistance. I peered inside. Light allowed me to see, but Raven wasn't inside.

I climbed up the stairs leading to the roof of Titans Tower. I shivered as my bare feet touched the cold cement. The warmth of the sun and the chilly wind battled on my skin. Raven stood at the roof's edge and watched the sunrise. She lifted her hand to her face. Taking quiet steps towards her, I could see the glowing red symbols etched into her skin and clothes.

"Raven?" I said.

Raven's hand retreated, and she wrapped her cloak tightly around her body to hide the marks. She turned to me.

"What are you doing up so early?" she said.

"I came looking for you." I said. I stepped to her side and looked out to the ocean. The morning light reflected off the waters, forcing me to squint in order to look at them. "Neither of us could sleep very well, right?"

Raven bowed her head. "Why did this day have to come? And so soon?"

I couldn't help but chuckle. "Maybe soon for you, but from my standpoint, it's pretty late in the series." I glanced at Raven's brooding expressions and held my hands behind my back. "I'm not here to try and convince your thinking. To tell you, 'Everything will be okay.' or 'There's nothing to worry about.' Words won't assure you." Raven looked at me, and I smiled. "You'll know for sure when you see it."

Raven brought her gaze to the sky. "Today's sunrise is pretty."

I nodded. "It is. But do you know what I'm looking most forward to?"

"What?"

"Tomorrow's."

Raven released her cloak and lifted her hands to her face again.

"You hungry?" she said.

"Sure." I said. "But, uh... let me do the cooking, okay?"

* * *

The smell of golden pancakes stacked next to me filled my nostrils as I poured more batter on the large griddle. I passed the bowl to Raven, who, using her astral magic, stirred the batter to keep it fresh.

"I smell pancakes!" Cyborg's voice was heard a few seconds before he and Beast Boy burst through the doors. They dashed over to the plate.

"Ah, ah!" I cried, slapping their hands with my spatula. They recoiled. "Not until they're all made."

"But... But I brought my special syrup." Beast Boy said, placing a giant gallon of syrup on the counter.

Raven glared at the two, and they backed away and slumped in their seats at the counter. She quickly changed her glare into a smile, which freaked them out even more.

"What's the occasion?" Robin said as he and Starfire filed into the room and sat down.

"Does there have to be one?" Raven said. "Can't we do something nice for our friends?"

"Uh, I guess..." Cyborg said.

"It's just... weird coming from you." Beast Boy said. Raven scowled. "But, uh, you know, there's always a first time for everything!"

"All right, pancakes are done." I said, balancing the wobbling mountain of pancakes on a plate. "Everyone-"

Multiple pairs of hands reached for the pancakes, and they vanished from the plate.

"-dig in." I said, watching my friends scarf down the pancakes.

Beast Boy belched and held out his plate. "Are there seconds?"

Raven and I sweatdropped. Raven pounded a fist on the table and leaned forward, startling the others.

"So... maybe after breakfast we could, you know... hang out or something?" Raven said. She cracked a forced, toothy grin.

The others looked at each other, confusion of this whole thing definitely present. The chirp of a communicator broke the silence. Robin plucked his communicator from his belt and turned it on.

"We'll have to wait for that. We've got trouble." Robin said.

* * *

In the center of Jump City, Plasmus grabbed the sides of a sewage truck. He ripped off the back with his teeth and chugged the green, debris-filled liquid. Cyborg raised his sonic cannon and shot a ray through the side of the truck. The liquid leaked out the side and onto the ground. Plasmus glanced inside the truck before chucking it at us.

"Titans, go!"

We leaped out of the way. Cyborg, still in the truck's path, reeled back his fist and drove it into the truck, bringing it to a halt. Robin threw a disc at Plasmus. Upon impact, it covered Plasmus in a layer of ice. Beast Boy transformed into a rhino and rammed through Plasmus, scattering chunks of ice. The maroon goo trapped inside the ice gathered together again, recreating Plasmus. Plasmus stretched out his arm, sending gooey tentacles after Beast Boy. They wrapped around him and threw him up into the air. Beast Boy quickly transformed into a bird and flew back to the ground.

Positioned behind a chunk of cement, I fired lasers with my bazooka rifle. Each laser that hit Plasmus was followed with a puff of smoke. After a few hits, he was clouded with smoke. I peered up from my rifle's scope.

Gooey tentacles pierced through the smoke. I gasped and ducked behind the cement. The tentacles soared over my head, but they turned around and flew at me. I transformed my bazooka into my energy sword, but the tentacles wrapped around my arms, legs, and waist. My energy sword was ripped from my hand and fell to the ground with a clatter. The tentacles retracted, pulling me closer to Plasmus's gaping mouth.

Shards of astral magic sliced through the tentacles and consumed my body, leaving me suspended in the air. Plasmus stumbled back. My vision shifted to black and white. Raven, with one arm stretched towards me, raised the other and lifted my sword into the air. She thrust both arms at Plasmus. My sword rushed to my hand, and I reeled it back as I flew toward Plasmus. I stabbed the blade into one of Plasmus's eyes.

Plasmus roared. I pulled the blade out and jumped away.

"Incoming!" I turned my head and dropped to my stomach as a building flew over my head and slammed into Plasmus like a baseball bat. Plasmus soared into the air, crashing through buildings before landing in the street. We hurried after him and found him in his human form, asleep in a large crater.

"Nice work, everyone." Raven said with a small smile. "Who wants pizza?"

* * *

After lunch, we headed to the park for an afternoon stroll. I walked beside Raven, a few paces ahead of the others. Their eyes were on us, and I could feel it.

Behind me, I heard Beast Boy gasped. " _Dude_!"

Raven tensed and whirled around, a hand stretched out and coursing with magic. Beast Boy bent over and picked up a penny.

"Check it out! Looks like today's my lucky day!" he said, flipping it in the air before placing it in his pocket.

Raven dropped her hand back to her side and smiled.

"Anyone up for a game of Extreme Stankball?" Cyborg said, holding up a ball of tightly compacted dirty socks. The stench was so strong, you could see it. Where he was keeping it, exactly, I'd rather not find out.

"Sounds like fun." Raven said. The others gaped at her.

"Okay, what's going on?" Robin said. "I mean, the way you've been acting today is nice, just... strange."

Raven turned her back to us. "I just want everyone to have a nice day. Is that so wrong?" she said. "Come on, there's plenty more things for us to do."

As she finished her sentence, the sky darkened. I looked up at the sky and gasped as a shadow covered the sun like an eclipse. The shadow spread throughout the area, coating it in a darker shade. Raven lurched forward. She turned around, her eyes wide. The red symbols returned, covering her body.

"Raven!" I cried as she began to fall. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her forward. She slumped against my shoulder, pulling both of us down to our knees. She remained motionless.

"What's going on?" Beast Boy said.

Robin crouched down next to us. "Why didn't you tell us?" he said. I looked away. "It's... happening, isn't it?"

"The end of the world." Raven whispered. Tears fell down her cheeks and pooled on my shoulder.

Robin stood up and turned to the others. "Let's get moving."

Cyborg pulled Raven away from me and lifted her into his arms.

* * *

We entered Titans Tower and walked through the first floor's hallway.

"Where are we going?" Raven said as we passed through a series of doors.

Robin stopped in front of a door with a handprint scanner next to it and turned to us. "We've been preparing for this." he said. He placed his hand on the scanner. The door opened. Inside, light blue markings were etched into the walls, giving the room a blue glow. "Our plan is simple. The only way Trigon can get to Earth and take over it is if he uses you as his portal. This room will protect you from him."

We entered the room. Cyborg set Raven down.

"I've installed all of the latest, state-of-the-art technology. Nothing should get in here." Cyborg said.

"These symbols will also help. We found them in some of your books." Starfire said.

Raven sighed. "I know you mean well, and I appreciate it. But there's nothing that can stop what's coming. Today, the prophecy will be fulfilled. Trigon will come, using his Portal, and there won't be anything that can stop him." She turned away from us. "You think you understand, but you don't. Trigon isn't like the bad guys we've faced before. He is the embodiment of darkness and evil. You don't know what you're up against."

"Neither does Trigon." Robin said. He pointed to a pink tinted window above us. "We'll be watching up there if you need us."

We left the room. I glanced over my shoulder and at Raven. I noticed Beast Boy lagging behind as well. He reached into his pocket and jogged back over to Raven.

"Here." he said, taking her hand and placing the penny he found earlier into it. "For luck."

Beast Boy hurried out of the room and past me. Raven closed her fingers over the penny and let her arm fall back to her side, her head bowed to the floor.

I climbed up into the control room above Raven's room. I looked through the window and saw her meditating in the center of the room. The control room made everything around me red, save the pink and blue lights of the controls and screens showing different angles of Titans Tower.

"Everything is going to be okay, yes?" Starfire said.

There was a moment of silence. I looked up and realized everyone was looking at me. I stared at the ground for a moment, collecting my breath.

"Yes." I said as firmly as my voice would allow. "Yes."

The computers began to beep. Dots filled the radar, slowing progress towards the Tower.

"We've got company." Cyborg said.

* * *

Standing at the top of Titans Tower, my bow clutching tightly in my hand, I watched the dancing flames of the fire army that stood at the foot of the Tower. Midst the group, I could easily detect Slade. The wind up here was much colder than earlier, and my body trembled deeply. The sky was a dark blue, absent of the sun, even though it was late afternoon. I wiggled my fingers to keep the blood circulating. The loose hair shaping my face tickled my cheeks. I lifted my bow and pulled the string back, forming a laser arrow. I released the string. The arrow soared through the air, gaining speed as it fell to the earth. It disappeared into the fire army. A soldier fell and vanished.

As I continued firing, I watched the action below as my friends also fought against the flame soldiers. After the fiftieth arrow, my arm started to tire. I quickly rolled my shoulder to ease it. As I did, I noticed some flames moving quickly through the army. It zoomed past my friends and began to scale the Tower. A column of flames erupted in front of me. I stumbled back as it arched over my head and landed behind me.

"I'm only here for one thing." Slade said as I turned to him. "Take me to Raven, and I'll go peacefully."

"Nothing you've ever done had peace in mind." I said. I stared at the Mark of Scath on his forehead. "You miss being human, don't you?"

Slade lifted his hand. Flames danced through his fingers. "Being undead gets exhausting sometimes. Trigon has the power to give me back what's mine."

"Sure, he does, and he can. That doesn't mean he will. Why would Evil himself ever consider helping someone? He needed you to do his dirty work here. He's using you, just like Raven, to get what he wants... and you fell for it all."

Slade rushed forward and snagged my throat. He leaned me over the edge of the roof. I gasped and clutched his wrist as gravity tugged at my torso.

"Give me one reason why I would ever believe a word you say." Slade said.

"I can give you sixty-five reasons." I said. Slade's grip on my throat loosened. Panic gripped my heart, and I held his wrist tighter.

"Enough!" I looked past Slade and saw Raven standing behind him. "Release her."

Reluctantly, Slade tossed me back onto the roof. I panted, cooling my hot face against the cement.

"A pleasure to see you again." Slade said. "Have you finally gotten past your childish ways?"

Raven bowed her head. "I'll go with you. I won't run anymore."

"Just what I wanted to hear. Come along, now. We don't want to be late for your destiny."

"Raven..." I said, climbing to my knees.

Raven turned and approached me. Standing over me, she lifted her palm towards me.

"I'm sorry." she said.

A bolt of astral magic escaped from her fingers and hit my chest. Pain stretched to all corners of my body. I collapsed against the ground, quickly falling into unconsciousness.

* * *

As I began to awaken, I felt something holding my shoulders, shaking me to speed up the process. I opened my eyes and saw my friends standing over me. I glanced below. The fire army was gone, along with Slade and Raven.

I sat up and rubbed my head.

"She got you, too, didn't she?" Cyborg said. "That girl can pack a punch."

"All we wanted to do was help." Beast Boy said.

Starfire sighed. "I fear that it is too late to help now."

"It's never too late. We can't give up now." Robin said.

Cyborg turned on his scanners. "Found her. She's in the old library."

"Let's go."

* * *

We hurried to the last room of the library's secret area, just in time to see Raven approaching the hand statue in the center of the room.

"Raven!" Robin cried. Flame soldiers swarmed us, blocking our path to her.

Raven swiped her hand, dispersing the soldiers. She lifted her hood off her face.

"You can't stop me. It has already begun." Raven said.

"You're willing to give upon everything just for this stupid prophecy? What if it's wrong?" Robin said.

"I don't need to hear it from you, too. I tried everything in my power in hopes that somehow, someway, I could stop it. But I can't. I have known of my fate since I was born. It's better if I stop fighting and accept it."

"Fate can be changed."

For a brief second, Raven looked to me. Her sadness deepened. "Maybe sometimes... but not for me. I don't know what I did to deserve you guys. I'm sorry for the pain I caused you. Thank you for all you've done for me. Now... it's time to let me go."

Raven stepped back and stretched out her hand. Her astral magic covered the area around us like a dome. She turned and approached the hand sculpture. The ground lifted beneath her feet, creating a staircase for her. My friends beat against the magical dome, desperate to break out.

" _The Gem was born of evil's fire. The Gem shall be his Portal. He comes to claim, he comes to sire, the end of all things mortal._ " Raven chanted. She floated in the air, red symbols circling around her body. A bright light stretched out and consumed her.

"Raven, no!" I cried, placing my hands on the dome. A pair of arms pulled me away from the dome and held me close to the body they were connected to.

The light changed into a swirling ball of fire. It descended to the ground, destroying the hand sculpture. A mass of red flew out of the portal, followed by a deep, throaty laugh.

"The Earth is _mine_!" Trigon roared.

Puffing his chest out, he opened his mouth, emitting red sound waves. As we covered our faces, tiny barriers of astral magic appeared in front of us, protecting us from Trigon's power.

Red consumed my vision before slowly fading to black.


	53. The End (Part 2)

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **How would you feel if I told you this story hit 50,000 views? I'm a little numb, if you ask me.**

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

I awoke on the hard ground. A blanket-like veil covered my body. The veil lifted, and I opened my eyes. I sat up and looked around. The sky was blood red, with neither cloud, star, sun, nor moon in sight. Buildings had decayed, their broken pieces laying in heaps around me. I climbed to my feet. Below was a severed road. I crawled off the ledge and landed on my feet. I rested my hand against a crumbling building beside me, running my fingers along it as I turned the corner.

A statue appeared in front of me, and I yelped and stumbled back. My eyes widened as I stared at it. It wasn't a statue; it was a person. Citizens, frozen in stone, lined the streets. Each looked stuck in time, striking a pose fitting to the mundane activity they were just doing.

Right before the end of the world happened.

I cupped a hand over my mouth. The shriek of a bird startled me. I looked up and saw a black bird circling above me- a raven.

I reached out my arm. The bird descended slowly before perching on my arm, digging its talons into my jacket sleeve.

"...Raven?" I whispered.

The raven blinked, its red eyes peering into mine. It lifted its wings and took off down the street. I ran after it, passing by men, women, and children, stuck as statues forever unless something was done. A chill crawled down my spine, and I picked up the pace. The raven led me to one of the city's tallest buildings, which resembled the Tower of Pisa with its lean. The raven circled above my head.

"You want me to climb _this_?" I said.

The raven perched on a ledge above me. It tilted its head to the side and tapped its beak against the building. I sighed.

"Fine."

I carefully climbed up the foot of the building, which was covered with large pieces of cement that was once attached. Thanks to the slope given by the building's lean, it was significantly easier to climb. As I reached the top, I heard the caw of the raven, but it was nowhere to be seen. I grabbed the top ledge and pulled myself up, pausing on my hands and knees to catch my breath. I climbed to my feet and gazed at the view below. As I observed this post-apocalyptic scenery, I realized that everywhere around the world looked exactly like this- barren. Morbid. Lifeless. Sadness weighed on my heart.

"Glad to see you alive." I jumped and turned to my friends, who gathered around me.

"Yeah..." I said. "You all saw that raven, right?"

"It led us all here." Beast Boy said. His ears drooped. "Almost all of us."

"We were fortunate to have survived." Starfire said, holding her arms.

"'Fortunate' is not the world I had in mind. Look around us; there's nothing left. What's the point?" Cyborg said.

I clenched my fists. "There is a point. We survived because of Raven. Do you think she would have protected us from Trigon if she didn't believe we had the capability to fix this?"

"Ciela's right." Robin said. "As long as we're still around, there's still hope. We're going to stop Trigon and save Raven, no matter what it takes. We've saved the world before. Let's do it again."

"Yeah!" Beast Boy said, pumping his fist in the air.

"We can't do it alone, though." I said. "There's someone who we need help from."

My friends looked to me, confusion in their eyes. I sighed.

"Follow me."

* * *

We stood at the edge of a large crater. At the bottom was the secret area of the old library, which had been obliterated. Traces of the stairs and pillars in the room were still present. We lowered ourselves into the room.

"Of all the places, why did you bring us _here_?" Beast Boy said.

"Because... he's still here." I said. I took a few steps towards the dark corridor leading out of the room. "I know you're there. Come out."

Slow footsteps echoed from the corridor. Slade emerged from the shadows.

"Hello." Slade said. "You're all looking well."

I heard the _shing_ of metal behind me. I glanced over my shoulder and saw each of my friends poised to attack. I turned around and stretched my arms out to the side, staring down the barrel of cannons, starbolts, and bo-staves.

"What are you doing?" Robin said, lowing his bo-staff.

"Out of all the people still left in the world, I'm touched that you thought of me when searching for an ally." Slade said. "Of course, there weren't many options."

"Ally?! Why would we ever work with you?!" Beast Boy said.

"We don't have a choice. Raven is still alive. She became the Portal, but she's still out there somewhere." I said. My friends stared at me as I faced Slade. "We both have something we want back. We'll work together... but just this once."

"Sounds good to me." Slade said.

"Are you sure about this, Ciela?" I looked back at my friends.

"I've never given you a reason not to trust me. Please, don't doubt me now." I said.

My friends remained silent.

"Good. I see we're on common ground for once." Slade said. He placed a hand on my shoulder. "I suggest we get moving."

"Tell us where Raven is, and we'll go get her." Cyborg said.

"I'm afraid that won't be the case. The journey to Raven is something only a party of two can make. In order to keep Trigon, the all-seeing buffoon, occupied, we cannot have all of you going to fetch your friend. Unless you would rather doom her to oblivion. I don't care either way."

"Make it three." I said, stepping out from Slade's touch. "Your skills won't be enough for what's down there."

Slade folded his arms. I stood tall.

"You want your humanity back, don't you?" I said. "Then I suggest you listen to what I say."

I noticed the faint slouch of submission in Slade's shoulders. "Choose wisely."

I turned around. "Robin."

Robin stood at my side, the skepticism in his gaze never leaving Slade.

"What are we supposed to do?" Cyborg said.

"Taking over the world has drained Trigon of most of his power. To keep him from finding us out, you'll be the diversion. Whether you win or die is beyond my concerns; just keep him distracted." Slade said. He tossed a golden ring at Starfire. She reached out and caught it. "That is a Ring of Azar. It might help your chances of survival."

Starfire slid the ring onto her right hand's ring finger. She approached me and Robin and wrapped her arms around us.

"Please stay safe." she said.

"You can do it." I said. I pulled away and smiled. "We'll get through this together."

"So... We'll see you later?" Beast Boy said. I nodded.

"As tear-jerking as this moment is, we haven't got any more time to waste. Let's go." Slade called from the start of a winding staircase leading deep into the earth.

I glanced back at my friends one more time before looking at Robin. He nodded, and we headed for the staircase.

* * *

Our descent down the stairs was intensely silent, save our echoing footsteps against the stone. The stairs shifted into a straight path. At the end, I saw large double doors with a Mark of Scath on them.

"A word of warning before we continue." Slade said at the doors. "If we somehow manage to succeed, I can't guarantee you'll like what you find."

"That's a chance I'm willing to take." Robin said. We walked over to the doors and pushed it open.

We stepped through and walked close to the ledge. I peered below at the river of lava. Statues of raven heads were chiseled into the walls, and they poured more lava out of their mouths and into the already heavy river. The heat traveled up and stuck to my skin.

"There's our ride." Slade said, pointing to the small rowboat below that sat in the lava. "And there's our way down."

A narrow pathway sat against the wall and led down to the boat.

"Ladies first." Slade said, gesturing the path to me.

"In your dreams." Robin said, shoving Slade. Slade went first, followed by Robin, then me.

We made it to the bottom of the path and climbed inside the rowboat. Slade manned the front and rowed the boat while Robin and I sat and held on for dear life.

"So why did you do this?" Robin said. "Selling out your own world for your own personal gain is a new low, even for you."

"The world would have come to an end, with or without my contribution." Slade said.

"But you still chose to be a part of it."

"Whether you want to accept it or not, you also played a role. Congratulations."

The area filled with shrieks, sending chills up my spine. Flame soldiers emerged from the river and lava waterfalls and surrounded us.

Slade and Robin leaped from the rowboat, causing it to teeter. I clung to it. Lava sloshed against the sides, making my heart stop every time some almost fell near me. Some of the fire soldiers diverted their attention to the other two. I pulled out my energy pistols and transformed them into my bazooka rifle. I fired at those closest to me, and they vanished. Once the group devoted to killing me was gone, I looked to where Slade and Robin were fighting the others. I transformed my rifle into my bow and shot down those with their backs to me, creating an opening for me to see my companions. I carefully wobbled to the front of the rowboat and rowed to them.

I watched them from afar as they fought together. Their unplanned, yet perfect synchronicity that helped them take down all those in their way was something beautiful to watch. In fact, it made me smile a little; even if Robin didn't want to admit it, he and Slade _were_ similar in a few ways.

I reached the base of the rock leading to the next path, below Robin and Slade. Slade stood at the edge and offered a hand. As I raised mine to accept it, another fire monster emerged from the lava. Slade backed away. The fire monster thrust its arm at Slade, and I heard him grunt from being hit. I picked up my bow and shot an arrow. It pierced through the monster, starting at the bottom and traveling all the way out the top of its head. It shriveled into black ash and rested at my feet. Robin knelt at the ledge and helped me up.

At our feet, I saw Slade's mask. With a gulp, I looked up. Slade stared at us, unmasked. Skin was absent from his face, replaced by a naked skull. One eye socket was empty, and Slade's single, red eye stared at us. Red markings from the fire monster's strike were embedded into his skull, starting from his forehead to his right cheekbone. Slade approached us, bent down, and picked up his mask.

"I rather you hadn't seen that. Don't worry; it's only temporary." Slade said, putting his mask back on. "Let's continue, shall we?"

"Not until you give us some answers." Robin said, shortening his bo-staff and tucking it back onto his utility belt.

The shrieks of the fire monsters returned. Their arms reached out of the lava. Robin folded his arms with an eyebrow raise and a smirk.

"Come with me. I have a story to tell." Slade said. We headed down the path and away from the fire monsters. "It seems my luck with apprentices is most unfortunate. When Terra betrayed and cast me into a vat of lava, it should have killed me. Luckily for me, someone was watching over me. An angel of the most cruel and demonic kind. Trigon promised me my flesh and blood if I did a few simple chores for him. While my end goal was my true desire, the benefits were enjoyable. It's a pity things didn't work out as planned. Trigon stripped me of the power he granted me and left me for dead. But I guess that can't happen when that's what you already are."

"So you didn't come down here to save Raven. You came here for yourself." Robin said.

"A deal is a deal. Ciela knew my intentions, and yet she still agreed. So, if anything goes wrong, I'm not the one who's truly to blame."

I scowled and opened my mouth, ready to retort. That is, until I saw a tiny flash of light in the distance. It only appeared for a split second, but I still saw and recognized it- the glint of a sniper rifle.

I shoved Robin and Slade into the wall. The _whoosh_ of a laser ripped past me, causing a harsh breeze in its wake. The thick, red energy hit the wall, exploding and leaving a deep crater in that section of rock.

"What...?" I gasped. A laser like that could only come from one of _my_ weapons. I turned and saw, with wide eyes...

 _Me._ That is, what would happen if my shadow sprung to life. Nearly her entire appearance was black: her clothes, skin, hair, and even the bazooka rifle that she held in her arms. The only color on her was her pure red eyes.

Shadow Ciela wordlessly raised her rifle. We leaped out of the way as she pulled the trigger. The laser zoomed past us.

 _Did Trigon create her?_ I thought. _No, if he did, she'd be black_ and _white. Who did, then?_

"You two go on ahead." Robin said, pulling out his bo-staff. Shadow Ciela transformed her bazooka into pistols. "I'll take care of her."

"Are you sure?" I said.

Robin nodded. He reached for his utility belt, pulled out two birdarangs, and handed them to me. "Use them if you need to."

"Wait a minute-!" Slade snagged my wrist and pulled me down the path. Shadow Ciela's eyes followed me as I passed by. As we rounded the corner, gunshots fired.

"You reacted way too quickly to that." I said, yanking away from Slade's grasp.

"Robin has nothing to worry about. I've seen the way you fight; it'll be a short battle." Slade said.

We walked side-by-side down the path. I tucked the birdarangs Robin lent me onto my belt. Silence had returned.

"You may have answered the questions Robin had for you, but now you have to deal with mine." I said. "You knew Jane was here. Tell me what's happened to her."

"I see you finally figured things out. Glad to know there is a brain inside that blonde head of yours."

"Enough with the banter!"

Slade chuckled. "Very well. Yes, I knew Jane was here. In fact, I was the one who first found her. It's been so long, pinpointing an exact date is out of the question. However, I do remember finding her right after Terra completed her training under my mentorship, perhaps around the time she left to make a second attempt at joining the Teen Titans. Jane seemed to recognize who I was immediately, as if we had met before. After already encountering you a few times prior, it led me to believe that she has the same familiarity with this show that you do.

"With Terra away, I took Jane under my wing. I trained her in hand-to-hand and weapon combat. I believe you've already seen her beautiful companion. I designed it with your weapons in mind. Unlike you, with your ability to travel back and forth between your world and this one, Jane has been trapped here ever since she arrived. I didn't know what happened to her after Terra's betrayal, but I had the opportunity to meet with her recently.

"After my supposed demise, the poor child wandered helplessly before she learned of another mentor; I believe you know of a man named Brother Blood. She acted only as an anonymous donor, sharing secrets of someone within the Teen Titans who's just like her. While you helped your allies through the episodes, Jane helped hers as well."

"So... all of this is your fault." I said.

"Is it? Is it really?" Slade said. "I'm not the one who brought her here. I'm not the one who trapped her within this world with no way of an escape. During our last meet, she spoke only of one person- you. I've never seen such perfect hate before. Perhaps she mildly disliked you in your world, but it's clear to see how badly this world has corrupted her since she entered it. Being surrounded by the baddest of the bad for extensive periods of times may do that to someone. The Jane you've known has been replaced with someone much more ruthless, and she is out for your blood."

"Enough." I held my arms. "No more."

"You wanted answers. I gave them to you." We stopped at a crossroads- one road leading straight and the other leading west. Slade pointed down the straight path. "You'll find Raven down this way. This is where we part."

"Well... Thanks for your help."

"Considering your position, you're going to need a lot more of it in the future." I could feel Slade smirk under his mask. He saluted smugly. "It was nice knowing you, Ciela Brunson."

Slade turned around, and I watched him walk down the west path until he disappeared.


	54. The End (Part 3)

The path was straight, but very long and tedious. I passed through a tunnel and reached another segment of the path. Thankfully, I saw an end to it. A church stood there. I walked past thick columns with flames on top. The columns were carved to look like faces frozen in terror, making the hair on my neck stand whenever I accidentally glanced at them.

The back of my head quickly started to heat up. I pulled an energy pistol out and whirled around. A fiery hand smacked against my wrist, knocking the pistol out of my hand. It clattered to the ground, away from my reach. The columns transformed into fire soldiers.

I reached for my other pistol, but something else caught my attention; Robin's birdarangs. I plucked them from my belt, ducking as a fire soldier swung at me. I brought the birdarangs together. There was a click, and a long, yellowish-white blade sprung from the top. I swung up, slicing one of the fire soldiers in half. It crumbled to ashes, leaving an opening to my pistol. I rushed over, performing a one-hand cartwheel as I grabbed my pistol. As I came back up, I brought the sword up to block a soldier's punch. I shoved the pistol into its chest and fired. The laser cut through the soldier's chest.

As the second soldier dissipated, I stabbed the sword into the ground, brought up my other pistol, and transformed them into my energy sword. One of the two remaining soldiers launched a fireball at me. With a gasp, I pulled the birdarang sword from the ground, reeled back both arms, and swiped them vertically. The blades cut through the fire, chopping it in half and sending it in different directions.

Man _, that was cool!_ A giddy smile filled my lips. I charged toward one of the soldiers. Its chest puffed out, ready to spit fire, but I swiped the swords at its neck and chest, chopping it into thirds. I heard the roar of the final fire soldier as it charged from behind. Gripping the handle of the birdarang sword tighter, I spun around, swinging my arm with the momentum. The blade sliced through the soldier. It melted into ash. I paused a moment to catch my breath and disassemble the swords. I tucked the pistols and birdarangs back into my holster belt and continued down the path.

Up close, the church was extremely damaged. The roof was gone and the walls were decaying. I pushed open the stained glass double doors, which were still perfectly intact. The other end of the room was buried under a pile of rubble. I passed by the rows of cracked pews.

"Hello?" I called. My voice echoed. I heard rocks scatter from the kick of a shoe. "...Raven?"

I heard the soft flutter of fabric. The footsteps stopped behind me. I turned and saw Raven peering from behind a leaning pillar. She was a child, perhaps nine years old. Her leotard, cloak, and boots were white.

"Wh-Who are you?" Raven said.

I approached the pillar. Raven stepped back. I crouched down. "My name is Ciela. It's all right; I won't hurt you. Would you mind telling me how you wound up in this place?"

Raven looked around the area. "I... I don't know. I'm lost."

"It must be really scary here." Raven nodded. I smiled. "Everything's okay now. I'm here to help you."

I reached a hand out to Raven. She inched away.

"I know you're confused about a lot of things. Even if you can't remember, I'm a friend. I can get you out of here, but I need you to trust me." I said. "Do you think you can do that?"

Slowly, Raven shuffled her feet to me. She squeezed past the pillar, reached out, and placed her small hand in mine. I gently wrapped my fingers around it and stood up.

"The way I came is rather dangerous. Do you know of a different path out of here?" I said.

Raven nodded, released my hand, and jogged to a hole in the debris. She crawled into the hole. I hurried to one of the open windows and jumped out, meeting her at the top of a staircase. We walked down the stairs and across a bridge high above a chasm.

We came across another river of lava. Another rowboat was anchored nearby. Raven and I climbed in, and I rowed the boat over to the other side. We stepped out and continued walking, hand-in-hand.

"You said that we're friends. But I don't know who you are." Raven said.

"That's all right. Even if you don't remember me, I remember you." I said. "You see, there was a time when this world was filled with bright colors. The sky was blue, the grass was green, and everywhere you went, there was always a smiling face to greet you. But sometimes, there were bad people who didn't like those things, and so they tried to get rid of them and make everyone sad. When that would happen, a group of people called the Teen Titans came to the rescue and stopped the bad guys. They're still here, fighting to bring those bright colors back to the world. I'm a part of that group, and so were you."

"Really?" Raven said, her eyes shimmering. "Do you think I can be a hero one day?"

"Of course you can."

Raven smiled, but it quickly vanished when the ground started to rumble. We turned and saw the river below part. A wave of fire soldiers emerged and flew up to the ceiling, bursting through the rocky layer. As one fire soldier flew by, its arm accidentally snagged the hood of Raven's cloak, taking her high into the air.

"Raven!" I cried. The fire soldier, noticing Raven hanging on its arm, shook her off. She screamed as she began to fall. I sprinted to the edge of the path and lunged, wrapping my arms around her as we plunged toward the river of lava.

Along with Raven, who had her arms securely around my neck, another pair of arms wrapped around my waist. I looked up and saw Robin. He pulled out his grappling hook and aimed it at the wall. The hook wrapped around a pillar, yanking the three of us up to a nearby ledge. Our combined weight caused it to crack.

"Come on!" Robin cried. We hurried down the extended ledge, the ground behind me crumbled under my feet. We jumped onto sturdy ground, and another wave of fire soldiers passed us and flew to the surface. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah." I said, rubbing Raven's back as she trembled in my arms.

"What happened?" Robin said.

"Trigon wanted to make sure she couldn't try and stop him, so this is what he came up with." I set Raven down and crouched to her level. "Are you okay?"

Raven nodded, her head bowed. "Why... are you here? Why did you come for me?"

"Do you remember me now?"

Raven nodded and folded her arms. "The story that you told me. I remember it like it was yesterday: those bright colors, our friends... my father... like it was a dream." Raven stared into the river of lava. "That world no longer exists. It's gone."

"There may still be a way to fix things." Robin said.

"How?!" Raven turned around, a pool of tears in her eyes. "There's no one who can stop Trigon. And how could I possibly be of help to you? My powers came from him, and now that he doesn't have a use for me, I don't have them anymore. There was a prophecy, and it came true. It's all over now."

Raven fell to her knees. I shifted to a seating position.

"It's true. Look around us; it's the end of the world. Everything has ended." I said. "But do you know what hasn't ended? The Teen Titans. We're still here, and we're still willing to fight. We've faced tons of situations like this before. This one just happened to succeed a little better than we planned. Your destiny of being Trigon's Portal might have been fulfilled, but the world's destiny is still to be determined. We can change it."

"How? There isn't any hope of fixing things." Raven said.

"There has to be _some_. Otherwise, we wouldn't be here. Whatever bit of hope or faith you might have left, I want you to hold onto that. If there ever comes a time when you feel like your faith is not enough, you can lean on ours until you can stand firm again."

Robin offered his hand to us. We stood up. I plucked the birdarangs from my belt.

"Thanks for letting me borrow these." I said, handing them to Robin. "Is the sword thing a new feature?"

Robin smiled and tucked the birdarangs away. "I wanted to be a part of the fun, so I asked Cyborg to tweak them for me. I just wish I was the one to test them out."

"Rest assured, it works beautifully. That's a fight I'm hoping is included in the new episode."

* * *

We climbed to the surface. Flashes of lightning danced across the sky, which was a nice change to the pure reds and blacks. I set Raven down, and we stepped onto the road.

"Any clue where the others are?" Robin said.

We heard the shriek of fire soldiers, followed by crashing. We looked down the road and saw Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy laying on the ground.

"Found them." I said.

The fire soldiers followed them. Robin threw a couple of explosive discs at the fire soldiers. They hit a couple and caused the rest of them to flee.

"Friends! You are unharmed." Starfire cried.

Raven peered out from behind me, her hand tightly gripping mine. Our friends gaped at her.

"Raven?" Cyborg said. "What happened to you?"

"Her powers are gone." I said.

"So she can't help us?" Beast Boy said. Raven bowed and shook her head.

"Then what are we to do?" Starfire said.

"One final attack." Robin said. He knelt and placed his hands on Raven's shoulders. "The prophecy you knew only went so far and told so much. Now that it's over, anything is possible. The future is now whatever you want it to be. It's time to create a new chapter."

The boulder we stood behind was ripped from the ground. We turned and looked up at Trigon, looming over us with a smile. My friends lunged.

"I have had enough of your pathetic antics." Red energy shot from Trigon's eyes and hit my friends, trapping them inside an orb of orange energy. "Your world has ended, and it is about time you do as well."

A figure leaped from behind Trigon. Slade, wielding a large, flaming, double-sided axe, swung. It sliced through one of Trigon's horns. Trigon roared as he clutched the stump on his head, dropping my friends and releasing them from the energy.

"Titans, _go_!"

I transformed my pistols into my bazooka and fired as quickly as my finger allowed me. Trigon struck the ground with his fist, and I jumped out of the way and onto a tall rock. I continued to fire at his feet. Starfire flew around Trigon's face, throwing starbolts at his cheeks and nose while dodging his eye lasers. Beast Boy transformed from a bird to a T-Rex and sunk his teeth into Trigon's ear, followed by Cyborg shooting a cannon ray into his chest. Robin threw a disc at Trigon's face, coating his eyes with ice. Trigon fell to his knees. Slade chucked his double-sided axe. The axe cut off the other horn. Clutching his head, Trigon stumbled back, one foot in the lava ocean.

" _Enough_!" Trigon roared. A column of red energy escaped from his eyes. I slunk behind a boulder as the energy hit the ground, causing it to rumble. When it ceased, I dared a glance.

My friends lay unconscious on the ground. Raven scurried from her hiding place and fell to her knees at Robin's side.

"Get up! Please, get up!" she cried, shaking his shoulder.

Trigon loomed over her. "Farewell, dear daughter." he said before firing another column of red energy.

"Raven!" I called.

Raven held her hands out as the energy fell on her, momentarily filling my vision with red. When it cleared, there was a dome of white energy hanging over her and Robin. The energy retracted into her hand, and she stared at it with wide eyes.

"How...?" she whispered.

"It seems like you managed to retain a morsel of my power. But you are still no match for me. I created you, and I can just as easily destroy you. What hope could a pathetic girl like you have against her all-powerful father?!" Trigon said.

Raven bowed her head for a moment, her eyes closed. When she opened them, they were pure white. She stood up, the light consuming her. When the light subsided, Raven stood as her regular self. He hair was as long as Starfire's, and her clothes were still white. White energy filled her hands.

"You were _never_ my father. How dare you call yourself that. " Raven said. She thrust out her hands, shooting a thick ray of energy into Trigon. He cried out and stumbled back.

"You wretched, insignificant-!" Trigon cried, but was met with a face full of white energy.

"You were never my family. The monks of Azarath are my family. My friends are my family. They were the ones who protected me, who were kind to me, and who raised me into who I am now." Raven said. She floated high into the air. "This is my home, and you are not- nor will you _ever_ be- welcome here!"

The gemstone on Raven's forehead glowed with white energy.

"Azarath, metrion, _zinthos_!"

A giant, white raven filled the area with a bright light. Trigon cried in agony as he dissipated into the light. A column of energy sprung up from where he stood, spreading out and consuming the area. Each spot touched by the energy was revived, filled again with the life that Trigon had originally claimed.

Raven descended back to the ground and lifted her eyes to us.

"Raven..." Starfire said.

"I can't believe you just did that." Cyborg said.

Raven smiled. "It wasn't hard." Raven turned and approached me. "I just used the faith I had to fight back."

She wrapped her arms around me. I reeled back in surprise.

"Thank you." she whispered.

I smiled and returned the hug.

" _Okay_! Wait a minute!" Beast Boy cried. He pointed a finger at Raven. "The white robes and smiling are already creepy enough, but now you're _hugging_ people?!" Beast Boy leaned close into Raven's face. "Are you still, you know, you?"

"Blue is still my favorite color." Raven said. Her smile fell. "And don't get used to the smile, because you're still not funny."

Beast Boy gasped and wrapped his arms around Raven. "Welcome back!"

"Get off me."

* * *

There was a knock on my door.

"Come in." I called.

The door opened, and Raven stepped inside. She was back to the way she was before; something I definitely preferred.

"You haven't left yet?" she said.

"No. I'm kind of just waiting to go back to my world." I said.

"Well... While you're still here, there's something I want to show you."

"Okay..."

We stepped out of my room and walked side-by-side down the hallway.

"Can you give me any hints?" I said.

"Nope." Raven said, staring ahead. I rolled my eyes.

We stopped in front of the doors to Ops.

"Are you ready?" Raven said.

"Um... I guess..." I said.

With a smile, Raven opened the doors. We stepped inside.

" _Surprise_!" my friends shrieked as they leaped into the air. I reeled back as confetti fell around me, some of the small, colorful pieces of paper falling into my hair. A large banner hung in the center of the room, with sloppy, painted words. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, CIELA." it read.

"What is all this?" I said breathlessly. My heart pounded from the sudden dose of adrenaline.

"You told me you've never had a good birthday before, but we won't be present for your next one." Raven said.

"Therefore, we decided to celebrate it right now!" Starfire said, holding a towering cake in her hands. "Happy early birthday, dear friend!"

"You... really did all this for me?" I said. Tears pricked my eyes, and one fell down my cheek.

"Ha! I told you she would cry!" Beast Boy said. He held out with hand to Cyborg, who handed him a five-dollar bill with a grumble.

I laughed as tears spilled down my cheeks. "I don't know what to say."

"You've already done so much for us. This is the least we could do." Robin said. "Just wait until we get your present hung up."

"Present?"

"Oh, yeah! You're gonna flip when you see it. Come on!" Beast Boy grabbed my wrist, and we all ran out of Ops and down to the front entrance room. Beast Boy gestured to one of the walls. "Ta-da!"

"A... wall?" I said.

"You remember the portrait that used to hang here?" Raven said.

"Yeah. I destroyed it." I chuckled. There was still a faint scorch mark on the wall from where I shot it back during season two's finale.

Starfire gripped my shoulders and turned me around, where there was a camera perched on top of a tripod.

"I think it's about time we put up a new one. This time, with the entire team." Robin said.

A bright smile curled on my lips.

"Perfect! Keep that!" Beast Boy said, looking at me through a rectangle he shaped with his hands. He pressed a button on the camera, and it began to tick. "Places, people! Thirty seconds and counting!"

My friends scrambled to their places around me. Cyborg and Starfire stood in the back row, Beast Boy struck a triumphant pose on one knee in the front row, and Raven and Robin stood on either side of me. Starfire rested her hands on my shoulders.

"Thank you for doing this. You don't know how much this means to me." I said. "I'm glad I have friends like you guys."

"We're glad you came here. You helped make this team better." Robin said.

"Now that everything's back to normal, there's a new future for this world. It's all because we decided to change it." Raven said. "And who knows? Maybe we _will_ get to celebrate on your actual birthday."

"I don't know about that. That's stretching things a little too far." I said.

"I recall a certain blonde gunslinger telling me that the Teen Titans are capable of some pretty crazy things." Raven said. She side-glanced at me with a smirk. "I guess since my words aren't convincing you, you'll just have to see it for yourself when the time comes."

"Any second now!" Beast Boy cried. "Smile!"

I looked at the camera, confidence brimming inside of me instead of being stripped away. We smiled. The camera flashed. Beast Boy hurried over to the camera.

"Great work!" Beast Boy said with a thumbs up.

"All right!" Cyborg said, shaking off the pose he held. "I'll have that framed and put up by tomorrow. But right now, I need a nap."

I stepped behind the camera and looked at the picture. Our smiles were so bright, like the sky outside. Seeing it made me smile again. I noticed something about my appearance. I zoomed in on my Teen Titan necklace. I glanced down.

The top left quarter of my necklace was purple. I held my necklace with a smile.

 _Season four is finished._

My vision faded to black.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **This story is flying by. I can't believe next chapter begins the final season. I'm so excited for season five and the movie. I have many ideas waiting to play out.**

 **The theme for season four is YouTuber LeeandLie's English cover of "Startear" from the anime Sword Art Online.**

 **Next chapter begins season five. I hope you're excited for what's to come!  
**


	55. Homecoming (Part 1)

Slumping further into my seat, I folded my arms and stared at the hanging yellow sign on a strip of red curtain labeled, "Beast Boy's All Star Prop Comedy Revue".

"Now, I know what's you're all thinking..." Beast Boy said as he sat in a bathtub. I glanced down the table at the others. Robin had already passed out and snored up a storm, Cyborg was fighting for consciousness, Raven read her book with an agitated expression, and Starfire- bless her heart- watched with great intrigue. "Nothing is more annoying than when you can't play your tuba in the bathtub."

"I can think of a few other things..." Raven mumbled.

"Shh!" Starfire hissed. "Go on!"

"Introducing the new Tuborkle!" Beast Boy slapped on some swimming goggles and hefted a large tuba into the air. The mouthpipe was a few inches longer than normal, wrapping around the outside of the instrument and to the other side of Beast Boy. "What do you think?"

"Maybe we should turn on a movie instead..." Cyborg yawned.

"How about a comedy?" I said. I pushed Robin's arm, which he used to prop up his chin, and he slammed his face into the table. He shot up and clutched his forehead, groaning in pain. Cyborg and Starfire burst into laughter; even Raven cracked a smile.

The window-sized TV turned on, with "INTRUDER ALERT" in large, red letters. A second later, a small, gray, locator pod plowed through the doors, leaving a big hole. Beast Boy's jaw dropped, and he took off his goggles to see clearly.

"What the heck is that?" Cyborg said, pointing his sonic cannon at the pod.

Beast Boy climbed out of the bathtub. "It's a message... for me."

My friends gaped at Beast Boy as he turned to the pod. A scanner opened, shining blue light on him for a few seconds. The screen lit up, projecting a man wearing the same uniform as Beast Boy, save a yellow zigzag on his chest.

"Mento..." Beast Boy said.

 _"Beast Boy, if this locator pod has found you, then you know what it means- the Doom Patrol is in trouble."_ Mento said.

"The Doom Patrol?" Raven said.

"Shh!" Beast Boy hissed.

 _"Our last location was in the Amazon Jungle; begin your search there. You know what must be done. I'm counting on you, Beast Boy."_

The screen shut off, and the locator pod fell to the ground, having completed its mission. Beast Boy turned back to us.

"What could have happened to them?" Robin said.

"I don't know. It's been a long time since I've fought alongside the Doom Patrol, but I bet all my money the Brotherhood of Evil has something to do with it. They disappeared a few years back, but Mento must have found them." Beast Boy said.

"Then we'd better go and help them." I said. Beast Boy smiled and nodded.

* * *

I peered through my window and below at the Amazon Jungle. For hundreds of mile, all I could see was green and brown from the millions, even _billions_ , of trees standing tall. No way would I want to get lost here.

"The radar's picking up something." Cyborg said. I pulled away from the window and looked at the single red dot flashing on the radar.

We landed the T-Ship and climbed out. All around me, I heard the tweets and chirps of different birds and bugs. A monkey swung from tree branch to tree branch above, startled from our arrival. We shoved through a large wall of bushes and gasped at the large, decaying ship wedged into the dirt.

"This is the Doom Patrol's ship." Beast Boy said. "Or... what's left of it."

"Nobody's home." Cyborg said as he held up his scanners.

"How are we going to find anyone? This place is ginormous." Raven said.

"We _will_ find them." Beast Boy said. "Even if we have to search the entire jungle."

Beast Boy ran ahead, jumping over the large hole the ship's crash caused, and disappeared into the trees. We followed after him.

"Tell me, Beast Boy, why have you never mentioned this Patrol of Doom in the past?" Starfire said.

"It was something I did in the past, but I'm a Teen Titan now; it wasn't something that needed to be talked about." Beast Boy glanced over his shoulder as he walked a few paces ahead. "Come on, we need to hurry!"

Beast Boy switched into a run, distancing from us even more.

"This is unusual behavior, even for Beast Boy." Raven said.

"No doubt he's worried about them. The Doom Patrol raised him." Robin said.

We heard a scream- Beast Boy's scream- from up ahead. We sprinted through the trees and saw him standing before Robot Man, a large, orange, humanoid robot. His body was entangled in vines and restrained to a tree. A sign rested on his chest, saying, "TRESPASSERS BEWARE!"

"Cyborg, do something! Fix him!" Beast Boy said.

Cyborg stepped forward. "I'll do everything I can."

We chopped the vines off and laid Robot Man against the tree. Cyborg tapped a purple, shield-shaped object on his chest. It opened, revealing the red cybernetic software. He spent a few minutes tinkering with the software.

"I'm picking up brain waves. He's alive in there... somewhere." Cyborg said. "Cross your fingers."

Cyborg pressed the button on Robot Man's chest, closing the software. Light ignited from his eye sockets, and he shot up in his seat.

"Mento! I'm coming!" Robot Man leaped to his feet and took off down the forest path.

"Robot Man, wait!" Beast Boy cried.

We chased after him as he left a path of desolation, uprooting and knocking down every tree and plant in his path. We arrived at an opening and watched Robot Man step on a trip wire trap. Many laser guns popped out of the dirt and showered Robot Man with red. Thanks to his damage resistance, he ran straight past, letting the lasers destroy each other. He slammed his body into the last three lasers perched in front of a metal bunker. He ripped the doors off, and we followed him inside.

"Cliff, what's going on?" Beast Boy said as Robot Man frantically searched the abandoned area.

"We... We were ambushed. They came out of nowhere!" Robot Man panted. "They couldn't have gotten far. We'd better search the perimeter for any tracks."

"Settle down, Robot Man. I had to reset your internal chronometer when I repaired you. You've been offline."

"How long?" Robot Man said, marching up to Beast Boy.

Beast Boy bowed his head. "Five months."

" _What_?!" Robot Man growled and punched a wall, leaving a large hole. "I can't believe it. We should've been able to handle it; we always do!" Once he calmed down, Robot Man walked up to us. "So, this is your new group? You're just a bunch of kids."

"Nice to see you, too." Beast Boy mumbled.

"Sorry, I'm just... We should have taken care of things, but they were too much."

"It's not too late. We can still find them."

"You're darn right we will."

Nearby, a cluster of trees fell. The ground softly rumbled.

"Looks like we've got trouble." Robin said, but Robot Man was already gone.

A large, black robot, using his saw blades for hands, sliced through several trees with one swing. The trees fell into a cart that trailed close behind. By the time we had already gathered, ready to fight the machine, Robot Man had already crawled inside and destroyed it from the inside out.

"I guess we were... not needed." Starfire mumbled. Robot Man walked away from the smoldering chunks of metal and over to us.

"Robot Man, I get you want to find the Doom Patrol, but unless we work together, we're not going to get anything accomplished." Robin said.

Robot Man folded his arms and scowled. Beast Boy approached him.

"Until we find Mento, we're going to be calling the shots." he said.

"Do you think you can handle it? This is some serious adult stuff we're dealing with."

"You must be seriously out of the loop. We're the Teen Titans; you have _no_ idea what we're capable of." Beast Boy turned to me. "Ciela, what can you tell us about those machines?"

I perked up and nodded. I felt more faint rumblings, and I gestured for everyone to follow me. We came to a cliff and watched another of the machines chop through trees.

"They're gathering materials for the Brotherhood of Evil. There are many of them positioned throughout the forest." I said, pointing to the machine. "If we follow that machine, it'll lead us to where the Brotherhood is."

"What a brainiac. _I_ could have told you that." Robot Man said with his arms folded. I suppressed a sigh.

As the machine traveled further into the forest, hacking down every tree in its path, we climbed down the side of the cliff and followed it. We were careful to keep our distance, but because of the deep tracks it left in the dirt, it was easy to follow. It led us to a tall, dam-like wall built in the valley. Towers were perched on either side, and I could see the tiny ant silhouettes of patrolling guards.

We remained in our hidden position until nightfall, a time when sneaking in would be a lot easier to do. Robin studied the wall through binoculars.

"All right, Team, here's the plan. Robot Man, Ciela, you're with me. Cyborg, you'll take the front. Starfire and Raven, take out the guard towers. Beast Boy, get the security door open."

A crash rang from the trees, and we turned and saw several of the tree-hacking machines race toward us, their metal claws snapping.

"Can I smash them now?" Robot Man said.

"Let's test how strong you really are, Robot Man." I said. "We need to lure one of them over to the wall. Once everyone's carried out their plans, we'll breach it."

Robot Man smirked. "How strong am I? Don't make me laugh."

"Titans, go!"

Cyborg, Beast Boy, Starfire, and Raven left the group to carry out their tasks. The machines lunged at us.

"Hang on!" Robot Man's hand clamped down around mine and Robin's waists, and he leaped backwards off the cliffside. The machines followed after us. Robot Man landed on the ground below, the impact creating a large crater. We back away as nearly all of the machines crashed into the ground and exploded. One was smart enough to scale down the side of the cliff, and it sped toward us. We sprinted to the wall. Above, I could see flashes of black, green, and blue energy. "Get ready for this!"

Robin and I jumped out of the way as Robot Man crackled his artificial knuckles, reached out, and grabbed the machine. With a grunt, he began to spin around, twirling the machine in his arms. He released the machine, sailing it straight into the wall. It punctured a hole in the cement, and we regrouped and climbed through. At the ground level, multiple guards surrounded The Brain, who was exactly what his name implies, and Monsieur Mallah, a very intelligent gorilla. Off to the side, the other Doom Patrol members were trapped inside containers, save Mento, who hung from a contraption meant to block his mind reading powers.

"Oh, look! The little green one and the 'Tin Soldier' have returned. What a nice family reunion." The Brain said, his speech pattern monotonous and clunky.

We leaped into the building. The guards aimed their guns at us, shooting a shower of blue lasers at us. While everyone advanced head on, I ducked behind pieces of debris and used my bazooka rifle to try and dwindle the numbers from afar. Every time the coast was clear, I hurried over to the next cover. During the fight, my friends freed the other Doom Patrol members. Beast Boy, as a stegosaurus, swung his spiny tail into the contraption holding Mento, freeing him, too.

Monsieur Mallah pulled out a laser machine gun and powered it up. He aimed it at Beast Boy. The energy slammed into his stomach, and he flew back and into the wall. The gun warmed up again, ready to fire once more.

Jumping out from behind my cover, I fired a thick laser at Mallah. He saw it in his peripheral and twisted out of the way, aiming his gun at me. I leaped back behind the large chunk of cement, curling into a ball as the red hot energy disintegrated the top half of it. I climbed back to my feet. Mallah, pausing to look at me, grinned.

"Look, Brain. The girl finally showed up." Mallah said in his thick French accent. "I was beginning to doubt the crazy girl's abilities."

The Brain twisted its body in my direction and rode over to Mallah's side, past the unconscious guards littering the ground. "Ah, yes. Welcome, Ciela Brunson. We have been expecting you."

Lasers emerged from hatches in the walls, and they conjoined together and created a light purple barrier over the other Titans and the Doom Patrol. They beat against the barrier, but it didn't budge.

In the center of the room, the quantum generator The Brain and Mallah had been working on sparked and sputtered from sustaining damage during the commotion.

"A thermogenic chain reaction. Thank you, Mento, you have outdone yourself. What better way to end your pathetic life?" The Brain said. Mallah picked up a cylindrical power core filled with orange energy and stepped next to The Brain. A large hatch opened behind them, and a rocket emerged. With a gasp, I search the room and saw Beast Boy climbing to his feet.

"Beast Boy!" I called, hurrying over to his side. Pebbles and small chunks of the ceiling rained down and pelted my head and shoulders. "We've got to do something!"

Beast Boy glanced nervously between our friends, desperately trying to break free, and our enemies as they climbed into the rocket. I gripped his shoulder, and we looked at each other and nodded. Beast Boy jumped into the air and transformed into an armadillo. He balled up, and I caught him in my hands. I reeled back my arm and threw him as hard as I could, causing my arm to ache. Beast Boy sailed in the air, smashing through one wall of lasers, while I destroyed the other wall with my rifle. The purple energy dissipated around our friends.

"Let's get moving!" Beast Boy cried. The ceiling exploded, and nearly the entirety of it started to fall towards us.

We hurried out of the building through the gaping hole in the wall. The ceiling came down, crushing everything still left inside. We climbed back up the cliffside and turned in time to see the building explode from the inside out. Thick plumes of smoke rose into the air.

"You did it, guys." Robin said. Beast Boy and I turned to our friends. "Thanks."

"We are most grateful for what you have done!" Starfire said.

"Grateful?" Mento scoffed, his arms tightly folded. "The Brain got away. There's nothing to celebrate."

"What are you talking about? If it weren't for Beast Boy, you would have been dead a long time ago! You should be on your knees thanking him!" I said.

"You don't get it, girl. You didn't save us, you only delayed our deaths." Mento said. "I read The Brain's mind. I know exactly what was going on inside that devious contraption."

I stepped in front of my friends. "So do I. That power core he and Monsieur Mallah escaped with will be used to fuel a new quantum generator that they created." I folded my arms. "What a throwback to old times, huh?"

Mento's eyes widened in bewilderment. "You think this is a joke? The entire planet is in danger, and it's all your fault!"

"Then we'll make things right." Beast Boy said. Mento's eyes darted between us as they steadily filled with rage.

"Fine. You want to right your wrongs? Come with us. You need to learn about who you're up against."


	56. Homecoming (Part 2)

As the night came, the clouds rolled in and covered the starry sky. We stood underneath the elevated T-Ship to shield ourselves from the pouring rain. The sky flashed occasionally from lightning strikes, followed almost immediately by roaring thunder.

"From the very beginnings of the Doom Patrol, we have fought against the Brotherhood of Evil, our archenemies and the world's greatest criminals." Mento said, the light of the warm fire illuminating our faces. "There's General Immortus, also known as The Forever Soldier. Name any battle in history and he'll tell you all about it... because he led them all. Madame Rouge gives all meaning to the word 'twisted'. She can also turn into any person she wishes. The gorilla, Monsieur Mallah, is the Brain's second-in-command. There are few in this world who can match his strength or intelligence. The Brain leads them."

"But what about the new one?" Elasti-Girl said.

I perked up. "New one? What do you mean?"

"Oh, right. The new recruit. She joined the Brotherhood of Evil recently, about a few months ago. In fact, she was the one behind ambushing us. She seems to possess some kind of psychic power, as if she could perceive what would happen before it did." Mento said.

"Not to mention the giant scythe she carries. Nearly took out my head." Negative Man said.

The Titans slowly turned to look at my horror-stricken face.

"...Jane." I whispered. Thunder screamed behind me, making me jump.

"Now that I recall, she did mention you to the Brotherhood. She told them about you and the Titans coming to save us. Do you know each other?" Mento said.

I looked away and folded my arms. "In a sense." I cleared my throat. "So, the quantum generator. It's really bad and we have to stop the Brotherhood from using it."

"Close. _We're_ going to stop it. This job is too much for a group of kids." Constantly being given that excuse to sit around and do nothing quickly got on my nerves. Mento handed Beast Boy his Doom Patrol mask. "The Doom Patrol will handle this."

"The last time one of you mentioned that, you ended up getting your butts handed to you." Cyborg said. "You need all the help you can get."

"Listen here, punks!" Robot Man snapped. "You'll just get in the way. Let the professionals take care of things."

"Doom Patrol, let's move out." The Doom Patrol stepped out into the rain and down the forest path. Beast Boy, clutching his mask, looked out into the rain.

"Don't tell me you're going with them." Robin said.

Beast Boy turned back to us. "I'm sorry... but they need me." Beast Boy slipped his mask on. "It'll be just this once. Don't worry, we can handle this."

Beast Boy, flashing a grin and a thumbs up, jogged into the darkness.

"They're heading right into trouble. They'll be picked off one-by-one before they reach the Brotherhood." I said. "No way we're going to just let them go, right?"

"Are you kidding? How stupid do you think we are?" Cyborg said.

I smiled and nodded.

* * *

The storm passed when morning came, and we set out as soon as possible. As we walked down the path, I felt the occasional glances from my friends.

"If there's something you're worried about, just tell me." I said.

Starfire floated beside me. "We are all thinking about Jane."

I held my hands behind my back. I realized they had stopped walking, and I stopped a few feet in front of them and turned around.

"Please don't tell me you're going to try and prevent me from helping." I said. "I can't stop after I've come so far, even if I am against Jane."

"We won't... as much as we want to." Robin said. "Just know that whatever happens, keeping Jane away from you is our first priority. There's no way I- we'll let her try and hurt you."

"I appreciate it... but don't place me above everything else. The world is in danger; don't make me the reason why you can't protect it how you're supposed to. I can handle Jane."

My friends looked between each other. I scowled.

"I _can_." I said.

"Yeah, yeah, we heard you." Cyborg said.

With a huff, I turned and resumed walking. We ended a blast zone, the trees ripped off their trunks, incinerated, and scattered across the ground. Robot parts were wedged into the grass; I passed by an intact arm that still billowed smoke. In the center of the blast zone, where the grass had been wiped clean and the dirt turned black, Robot Man lay unconscious and flat on his back. I pressed the power button on his chest. Robot Man's eyes flew open, and he sat up straight.

"Calm down, don't run off again." I said. "The Doom Patrol's in danger. We're here to help."

Robot Man looked between the five of us and scowled.

"Fine, but just this once." he grumbled. He pointed to the other side of the open area. "The Brotherhood is located on the outskirts of the jungle, in a desert area."

I held a hand out to Robot Man. He refused it and stood on his own.

"Well? Are we leaving or not?" Robot Man turned his back to us and started walking.

The lush greenery disappeared behind us as we entered the dry desert. The sudden change in climate was staggering, and the heat clung to my skin and clothes. As we walked, I could see half-buried tanks in the sand. They were scattered every few feet and led to a canyon. Kneeling in the sand was Negative Man's body. Starfire flew over and poked his gauze-wrapped arm.

"He is asleep?" she said.

I gripped his arms and pulled him a few inches to the right. His eye sockets glowed with negative energy, and he fell on his hands and knees. He looked up at us.

"I guess I should thank you." he said.

"Save that for later. The rest of your comrades need our help." Robin said.

Negative Man stood up and shrugged. We headed deeper into the canyon and came to a pile of large rocks. A hand stuck out of the bottom. We blasted away the rocks and revealed Elasti-Girl underneath. She groaned and opened her eyes.

"What happened?" she mumbled, sitting up and rubbing her head. "Where are Mento and Beast Boy?"

"They went on ahead. They're probably at the Brotherhood's base already." I said. "We should hurry."

* * *

It was nighttime when we finally reached the Brotherhood's base. The doors had been blast open, meaning Mento and Beast Boy were inside. I led the group down the hall and to the main doors of the base's core.

"This is it." I said.

Robin slapped an explosive disc on the door. We stepped back as Cyborg aimed his sonic cannon and shot the explosive. The doors blew off their hinges and we ran inside. General Immortus scowled midst his army of robots, which had dwindled to less than half.

"You're all okay!" Beast Boy said.

"We were wondering when the rest of you would show up." the monotonous drone of the Brain echoed in the room. He stood above us with Mallah and Madame Rouge on the balcony of the tall structure that held the quantum generator.

However, none of our eyes found him. Instead, they plastered onto the girl next to him, sitting on the railing with her legs crossed and her large scythe resting in her lap.

"I don't think you have properly introduced yourself." the Brain said.

Jane's eyes, even from afar, bore into me. She smiled. "It's not needed. I know exactly who they are."

I stepped back on my left foot. My heart began to race.

"Titans, go!"

"Doom Patrol, attack!"

The side of the tall structure opened, and another wave of General Immortus's robot soldiers stepped out. With a grin, Jane leaped off the railing. She dug the blade of her scythe into the side to slow down her fall. Beast Boy charged at her as a ram. She twisted her body, planting her hand on his back, as she flipped over him. Beast Boy crashed into a small cluster of robot soldiers. The ground beneath her glowed with astral energy, and she cartwheeled away as it curved up into a cage.

She shook her head with a tongue click. "Sorry, but you'll have to think of something less original. I know you better than you know yourself."

Raven scowled and thrust her hand out. She sliced the cage into pieces and threw them at Jane. Stretching out her scythe to the side, she snagged a few soldiers and threw them in front of her. The strips of metal cut the soldiers in half, and they exploded. Starfire lunged at Jane, but Jane backflipped out of the way. She found me within the commotion. I watched her with wide eyes.

"What, Fatella? You're going to let your 'friends' take the heat while you quake in your boots?! Some _hero_ you are!"

"You will not call her that!" Starfire growled. She thrust her fist at Jane, attacking her with a starbolt. With a grin, Jane dug her scythe into the ground and ripped a piece of metal out of the floor. The metal took the blow of the star energy. Jane slammed her foot into the metal, and it flew towards Starfire and hit her, knocking her out of the air. Jane walked towards her, tightly gripping her scythe.

I pulled out my pistols and transformed them into my bow. The string twanged as I released an arrow. As if in slow motion, the arrow nearly grazed Jane's nose and hit the structure next to her. She whirled in my direction. Despite the little movement, I was breathing and sweating heavily. I could hear her vicious growl from here.

Alarms blared. When the smoke had subsided, the Brain, Mallah, and Rouge were gone. A screen displayed the outside of the base, and Beast Boy stood under it.

"What did you do?!" Mento called.

"I reset the coordinates to this place." Beast Boy said. He hopped down and joined us. "Unless you'd like to see what the inside of a black hole looks like, we should go."

The quantum generator began to crackle with blue energy. Jane watched me with a twisted smile as she reverted her scythe back into a slim block and retreated her arms back into her cloak. Starfire grabbed my arm and forced me into a run.

We climbed up the cliff of the canyon and watched the base collapse on itself as it was sucked into a black hole. It disappeared with a crack of thunder.

* * *

Morning had come, and we stood next to the T-Ship and the Doom Patrol's ship. We faced each other in uncomfortable silence.

"You kids... I mean, you Titans... did all right." Mento said. "Thank you for your help."

"What are you going to do now?" Robin said.

"The Brotherhood's crawled back into their hole, probably working on their next scheme." Mento said. "We'll be waiting for them to show their faces again. When it happens, we know we can count on you to be there."

Elasti-Girl held Beast Boy's arms and hugged him. "We'll see you again, Garfield."

The Doom Patrol climbed into their ship and took off into the sky.

" _Garfield_?" Cyborg said.

"Uh, yeah... That's my real name." Beast Boy said.

Raven smirked. "Oh, I'm going to have fun with this."

I chuckled. _I can think of worse._ I found Robin midst the group, and our eyes met. His eyes widened in realization, followed by a wild blush as he quietly migrated to the back.

"Well, the season just started, so that means we're in for a very crazy ride." I said. "I guess we'd better get going."

My friends headed to the T-Ship. Starfire rested her hands on my shoulders.

"We are here for you." she said. "I will not allow this Jane person to harm any part of you."

Starfire squeezed my shoulders and walked to the T-Ship. I bowed my head and closed my eyes. I pictured Jane approaching her as she struggled to climb back to her feet, her scythe in hand. Had I not stepped in, I could only imagine Jane raising her scythe, a maniacal grin on her face as she prepared to chop Starfire in half.

My head snapped back up, and I opened my eyes as I sucked in a deep breath. I lingered my gaze on each of my friends, panting quietly. They watched me patiently, waiting for me to hop in. A droplet of sweat trickled down the back of my neck, followed by a shudder that made my entire body tremble. I took slow steps to the T-Ship and climbed in. I buckled my seat belt and slipped my headset on. The T-Ship emerged from the trees, and I watched the jungle disappear as we flew away. My friends' casual conversations filled my ears. Gripping the steering wheel, I reached over and muted the sound. The deafening hum of the engine took its place. I rested my forehead against the wheel and squeezed my eyes shut.

 _You're so focused on protecting me... who will be there to protect_ you _?_


	57. Trust

I woke up and coughed to clear the dust coating my lungs. I laid on the ground, which was just a layer of dirt. Opening my eyes, I found myself in a dim alley. The sun had just set, the last of its light leaving the city. The mud brick buildings and burning oil lamps gave the darkening markets an orange glow.

 _Where... am I?_

I climbed to my feet and pulled out my communicator. I flipped the lid up, ready to call in, but I stopped myself. There's no way I can contact anyone at a time like this. Once the Brotherhood of Evil gets their hands on one of these, they'll hunt every Titan down... including me.

 _Especially_ me.

I closed my communicator and shut it off. I clipped it on the inside of my belt to conceal it from passersby. I stepped out of the alleyway.

Looking down the market, wooden stalls lined the sides of buildings. Merchants competed against each other, shouting advertisements in Arabian for their meat, fish, urns, and jewelry. I tapped a finger against my head to try and recall the name of this place, concentrating on my thoughts instead of the noisy crowd.

"Stop!" a voice cried, and I perked up and looked around. I heard wood snapping, followed by a light shower of wooden window pieces. A man leaped out of the highest story of a building, a large urn in his arms. Using the sunshade of the stall below, he landed on the ground and sprinted past me. A blast of heat hit my skin, and I watched Hot Spot, a boy capable of combusting into a fiery personage, land on the ground and run after the thief.

I sprinted down the market, shouting my apologies to those who jumped out of the way as I passed (although, no way they could understand me). I came to a sharp turn, skidded across the dirt and kicking up a cloud of dust, and stopped beneath an archway. The thief hurried in my direction, stumbling to a stop when he saw me. I pulled out a pistol and aimed it at him. He gasped and whipped around, hoping to make an escape, but Hot Spot stood on the other side of him. He held his hand up, a fireball in his palm.

"Drop it." he said.

He may have not understood us verbally, but he definitely knew what we meant. The thief dropped the urn, the urn landing right-side up, and raised his hands in surrender. Two police officers handcuffed the thief and took him and the urn away.

"Thanks for the help." Hot Spot said as he approached me. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with the other Titans?"

"Oh, uh..." I said. "Before I answer that, tell me where we are."

Hot Spot raised an eyebrow. "Morocco?"

"Right! Morocco, that's it." _Thank goodness. That would've driven me nuts._ I cleared my throat. "I guess this is where I'm needed, so here I am."

"What? I'm lost."

"This is adult talk, sweetheart. It's something your tiny brain cannot fathom." a thick, Russian-accented voice said. I gasped and turned as Madame Rouge stepped behind the archway, dressed in a black trench coat.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Hot Spot said.

"We should leave. Now." I said.

"What's the matter, Ciela? Afraid of what's to come?" Madame Rouge said. Her trench coat peeled off her body, revealing her normal uniform, and she threw a fist at us. Hot Spot and I jumped out of the way as Madame Rouge's fist slammed into the ground. "You are clearly outmatched. Why don't you call your friends for back up?"

"Don't listen to her." I said. "Let's go!"

We hurried down the market. Hot Spot threw a couple fireballs over his shoulder, but Madame Rouge, using her elasticity, dodged them and ran after us. We turned into an alley and stopped at a tall, chain-link fence. Hot Spot gripped the fence, melting the medal and allowing us to crawl through.

"Silly children. You cannot escape Madame Rouge." Madame Rouge said as she phased through the fence. She elongated her fingers and thrust them at us. Twisting our bodies to the side, her fingers punctured the nearby mud brick building.

We hurried out the other side of the alley. Glancing over my shoulder, I didn't see Madame Rouge. We climbed higher up the city and into some ruins. Our footsteps bounced off the crumbling walls.

A silhouette stepped out, and we skidded to a halt.

"Robin?" Hot Spot said, squinting his eyes in disbelief.

"This way." Robin said, running down the path.

"Man, am I glad to see you!" Hot Spot hurried after Robin. Clicking my tongue against the roof of my mouth, I followed them.

We rested inside one of the more intact buildings. Despite the dark, night sky, Hot Spot's body emitted light and allowed us to see. He sat and leaned against a sturdy pillar. I leaned my shoulder against the side of a pillar nearby, Hot Spot's heat warming my body and keeping the chilly air away. Robin glanced outside.

"Can someone please explain to me what's going on?" Hot Spot said. "Who was that crazy lady, and why is she after me?"

"Her name's Madame Rouge." Robin said. "She's a member of the Brotherhood of Evil, the nastiest group of villains I've ever faced. They're latest plan is to target the Titans. They've already gotten Wildebeest, and now they're after you."

I folded my arms. Hot Spot hugged his legs. "Why?"

"We went to investigate, and we found his shattered communicator. The Brotherhood is trying to get their hands on one so they can track down the other Titans." Robin sighed and approached Hot Spot, reaching a hand out. "I never thought this would put you in any kind of danger. I understand if you would want to give back your communicator to keep your location safe."

"But I _like_ my communicator." Hot Spot pulled out his communicator and gripped it tightly. "I don't need to worry about Rouge; she can't touch me."

Robin stepped back, sweat dripping down his face from the heat. He turned his back to us. "I'm going to go scope out the area. I'll be back."

Robin stepped out. I walked over and sat next to Hot Spot, leaning against the warm pillar. A sweat already formed at my brow. I reached up and wiped it off, glancing down at my moist hand.

"When I say so, I want you to run." I said.

Hot Spot perked up and looked at me. "What? Why?"

"That wasn't Robin. And no matter what, do not power down."

Footsteps returned, and Robin jogged back into the room. "I saw Rouge; she's heading this way. We need to go now!"

Hot Spot glanced at me. I stood, followed by him, and the three of us hurried out and to the ground floor of the ruins.

"While I was out, I contacted the other Titans. We've discussed a rendezvous point so we can get out of here and find a safer place to plan out our next step." Robin said, a few paces ahead of me and Hot Spot.

"Where's it at?" I said.

Robin paused and pointed ahead. "Just up here past the ruins."

I slowly increased my stride, inching closer to Robin. "I see. Hey, I didn't get any messages on my communicator. Do you think it's broken?"

"Maybe the dust here caused a defect. Here, I'll hold on to it, and we'll have Cyber take a look at it."

A smile twitched at the corners of my mouth. _Gotcha._

"I don't know anyone named Cyber, but if you actually meant Cy _borg_ , then maybe Jane can help you with your studying." I said. I walked directly behind Robin and lowered my voice. "As if the real Robin would know perfectly what's going on. That's my job."

"Robin" whirled around to face me. I reeled back a fist and drove it into his cheek as hard as I could.

"Run, Hot Spot!" I cried as "Robin" fell to the ground. I turned on my heel, and we sprinted in the opposite direction.

"You filthy little-!" Madame Rouge growled behind me.

"Signal Robin." I panted as we climbed up a set of short, gradual stairs, allowing us to take three at a time. "The _real_ one."

"But Rouge can change into him. How will you be able to tell who's the real one?" Hot Spot said.

"Don't worry, you gave me an idea. Trust me."

Hot Spot nodded and pulled out his communicator. He pressed a button on the side, and the T on the front blinked red for a split second.

"All right, now what do we do?" Hot Spot said.

"Why don't you hand over that communicator of yours?" We stumbled to a stop when we saw Madame Rouge in our way. "I think I'd find it far more useful than you."

"In your dreams!" Hot Spot said, shooting a fireball at a pillar Madame Rouge stood near. She gasped and twisted her body out of the way like Play-Doh. The pillar crashed in front of her, kicking up a thick cloud of dust. We turned around and ran the other way, down the path we had originally gone with the fake Robin, to the oil rig outside of the ruins. Hot Spot walked cautiously as we entered. "I don't like this idea of yours. One wrong move and we'll both go 'kaboom'!"

"Care to test that theory?" Two fists flew at us, and we jumped out of the way. Hot Spot instinctively threw a column of fire at Madame Rouge, who clung to a pipe. A chain of explosions occurred, and we hurried to safety.

"Told you." Hot Spot mumbled. "Now we just made the ruins bigger."

"Hot Spot! Where are you?!" Robin's voice called from the smoking bricks. Hot Spot lifted his hands as they created more fire, but I stretched my arm in front of him. Robin glanced through a gaping hole in a lone wall. He knit his eyebrows.

"Ciela? Is that _you_?" he said. He crawled through the hole and approached us. "What are you doing here?"

He stopped in front of us, a small line of sweat forming on his brow from Hot Spot's heat. I lowered my arm.

"I guess because this dilemma is the focus of today's episode, I got sent here." I said. I chuckled and scratched the back of my neck. "And with season five being sort of all over the place, it's probably going to insist I do the same."

"Time _out_!" Hot Spot cried, a wave of heat radiating off his body. " _What_ is going on?!"

"Yeah, what _is_ going on?" Robin said.

"You went to look for Wildebeest, right?" I said. Robin nodded. "The Brotherhood is trying to get a communicator so they can locate the other Titans and take them out. That's they're newest plan- to get rid of the Teen Titans. They tried with Wildebeest, but his communicator broke before Rouge could get it. Now she's after Hot Spot. She tried to impersonate you and trick us."

"But you saw right through it, right?"

I scoffed. "Of course. I'm not stupid. Although punching fake you in the face was an interesting experience."

Hot Spot gasped and threw a fireball at Robin's feet. He leaped aside as the fire hit a hand crawling to him, connected to a ten-foot long arm. A cry of pain rang out nearby, followed by a curse in Russian.

"Get going. I'll handle Rouge." Robin said, pulling out a birdarang.

Hot Spot and I nodded, and we ran a good distance before hiding behind a wall.

"Give me your communicator." I said. "When Rouge comes after us, lead her away. All she wants is your communicator."

Hot Spot nodded, plucked his communicator from his pocket, and handed it to me. I held the communicator to my heart and nodded. The wall nearby exploded, and I tucked the communicator into my belt. Madame Rouge stepped out of the smoke and dusted her shoulders off.

"Some people never learn." she said. She lifted her eyes to us and smiled.

Hot Spot threw some fireballs at Madame Rouge, attracting her attention. He propelled away using fire as thrusters, and Madame Rouge chased after him. I stood up, but my feet refused to move.

 _Although... I did just send him to his doom..._ I gripped the communicator even tighter. _Wasn't there anything I could do?_

 _Standing back and doing nothing? Hmph. Typical._

My eyes widened, and I slackened my grip. The thought came so unexpectedly... yet so naturally. I harshly shoved the thought away with a stern head shaking and hurried the other way, to the smoking mess. I ducked through the new archway created from the explosion. Robin laid at my feet.

"You okay?" I said, nudging his arm with my foot. Robin sat up and rubbed his head. I offered a hand, and he accepted it and stood up.

"Where did Hot Spot go?" he said.

On cue, the ground rumbled from an explosion. I stepped past the archway and at a crumbling building.

"Over there."

We ran to the giant pile of smoking debris.

"Hot Spot!" Robin called, cupping his hands over his mouth.

A silhouette appeared through the smoke, and Hot Spot emerged in his normal human form. He hobbled down to us, and Robin caught him.

"Good job." Robin said.

"Thanks. It wasn't easy." Hot Spot panted.

Robin set Hot Spot down on a nearby rock to rest. "Listen, we've got to get going. Are you all right here, or would it be better to come with us?"

"I'm fine now that I don't have Madame Rouge chasing after me. So, are you heading home?"

Robin shook his head. "Not until we've stopped the Brotherhood of Evil."

"Well, if you ever need me, you know where to find me."

I nodded and handed him back his communicator. "And if you ever need us, you know who to call."

Hot Spot nodded. Robin and I walked down the path while Hot Spot waved goodbye.

When Robin turned the corner and out of my sight, I pulled a pistol from its holster, turned around, and fired. The laser cut through Hot Spot's communicator. "Hot Spot" released the pieces of wire and metal, and they landed in a small pile at his feet. He looked up at me in surprise. His hand curled into a trembling fist while his face contorted into a deep scowl.

"Nice try." I mumbled before turning and jogging away.


	58. For Real

"¿Hola? ¿Alguien vivo ahí?" two identical male voices said.

"Okay, I'm officially weirded out." another male voice said, followed by footsteps.

"Hey! You get back here, Speedy!" a female voice said. She sighed. "How did she get here?"

"No idea." the final voice said. "Hey, Ciela, wake up!"

My eyes popped open, and I stared up at the Titans East members. The four of them, save Speedy, who ditched to take a look around the room, hovered in my vision.

I cleared my throat and sat up on the floor. "Hi, everyone."

Bumblebee offered a hand, and I accepted it and stood up.

"We came here and saw you... uh... appear on the floor. What's going on?" Bumblebee said.

"Um..." I scratched the back of my head. "It's a long story..."

"¡Hora del cuento con la señorita Ciela!" Más and Menos clung to my legs. I chuckled and shuffled awkwardly to the front.

"Shouldn't you be with the other Titans? Or were you sent here to babysit us?" Speedy said, typing on the computer keyboard. I slapped his hands, and he pulled back with a glare.

"Don't touch anything." I mumbled. I pried the twins off my legs, walked to the other side of the kitchen counter, and found Control Freak crouched underneath the sink. I grabbed him by the collar of his jacket and pulled him up to his feet. "I'm here because of him."

"Uh..." Control Freak said with half a turkey leg sticking out of his mouth. He yanked out of my grip and dramatically pointed the bone at us. "Greetings, Titans! Your number one arch nemesis, Control Freak, is here to exact hi-"

Control Freak lowered his arm and squinted at the others.

"You're not the Teen Titans." he said.

"We're Titans East, thank you very much." Aqualad said.

Control Freak shrugged. "Never heard of you."

"Well, who are _you_?!"

"Who am I? _Who am I_?! I am Control Freak- master of media and ruler of reality! I escaped from prison so I could face my arch nemesis... eseses... the Teen Titans! You know: Robin, the Boy Wonder! Raven, the mistress of magic! Beast Boy, shapeshifter supreme! Cyborg, half-man, half-robot! Starfire, alien powerhouse! And Ciela, the psychic marksman!"

"Thank you, I'm flattered." I said. "However, today, you only have 12% of the Teen Titans."

"You sound more like a fanboy than a nemesis." Aqualad said.

I bit my lip to stifle my laughter. "Hey, never underestimate the power of a fan."

"Thank you!" Control Freak cried exasperatedly. He stopped himself and folded his arms in an attempt to recollect his cool-like demeanor. "A-A great villain always studies his adversaries!"

"Hm... Control Freak..." Speedy skimmed through the long list he hefted onto the table. "I don't see your name on the bad guy list the Titans gave us."

"What?!" Control Freak yanked the list out of Speedy's hands and glossed over it. "Plasmus? Overload? _The Puppet King_? Who's this 'Jane' person at the top of the list?! I've never even heard of her!"

I folded my arms. "Look, are you going to 'exact your revenge' or what?"

Control Freak tossed the list aside and grinned. "Right! I, Control Freak, have concocted a series of challenges for the Titans to face, and I'm not leaving until I achieve my goal!"

"Well, _we_ are Titans. We can do your stupid challenges." Bumblebee said.

Control Freak laughed out loud as a yellow weapon pack formed on his back. Three weapons shaped like his remote popped out and stared at us. "Please! You wannabe Titans don't stand a chance!"

Rockets launched from the weapons. I stepped to the side as they hit the floor, leaving a gaping hole. The others, save Bumblebee, plummeted down the hole. Bumblebee flew over and slammed her foot into one of the remote weapons. Control Freak stumbled back a few feet before standing straight again. One of the remote heads spat a red bubble that encased Bumblebee.

"Try and get out of that! My atomic resistance capsule was designed to counter Starfire." Control Freak said. Bumblebee pulled out one of her stingers and shot a bolt of lightning at the capsule, blowing a hole through it. Control Freak grimaced. "T-That would have worked on Starfire!"

Control Freak hobbled out of Ops. I sighed and followed him out. Control Freak walked straight and into Speedy's path.

"Whadd'ya got for me?" Speedy said.

Control Freak tapped his finger against his chin. "Well, I created an aerial-sensory detonator to cancel out Robin's birdarangs. I doubt your puny arrows will do anything."

With a smirk, Speedy nocked his bow. Control Freak released the detonator, shaped like a hand, and Speedy released the arrow. His arrow penetrated the detonator and stuck it against the wall. Control Freak's jaw dropped. With a terrified scream, he hurried the other way and down the west hallway.

"I still see no reason why he should be on that list." Speedy said.

I shrugged. "He just wants to be noticed by the Teen Titans. It's a fan thing; I totally get it."

"A fan thing?" Speedy smirked and placed his hands on his hips. "What, are _you_ one of those crazy weirdos?"

I chuckled and pulled out one of my energy pistols, twirling it around my finger. "Why do you think all the villains think I'm psychic?" I aimed the barrel at his chest. "And don't call me a weirdo. Maybe I'm a little crazy, but I prefer the term 'passionate'."

I holstered my pistol and headed down the hallway, a smile growing on my face as I silently congratulated myself. I passed by Más and Menos, who sat in an energy cage.

"How are you guys doing with your challenge?" I said.

"As if he could keep us in here!" Más said.

"What a looney guy!" Menos said. Thanks to the Spanish converter Control Freak used, I could understand what they were saying.

They brought their hands together and rapidly vibrated. They inched towards the cage and phased through it.

"Where'd he go?" Bumblebee said as she and Speedy met up with us. On cue, Control Freak hurried by with Aqualad on his tail. We followed them back to Ops. Puddles of water were huddled across the floor, Control Freak was soaking wet, and the sink lay in multiple pieces. Control Freak growled, tore the weapon pack off his back, and threw it on the ground, breaking the contraption.

"Stupid wannabes! These would have worked on the _real_ Titans!" Control Freak said. He pressed a button on his remote and flickered out of the room and onto the window-sized screen. "I don't want to fight you anymore."

He stuck in tongue out at us before cutting the video out.

"That's it? Are you kidding me?" Speedy said. "What kind of person zaps out in the middle of a fight?"

"A disappointed fanboy, that's who." Aqualad said, scooping up the sink pieces and retreating into the kitchen.

"I'll get started on tracking him down." Bumblebee said, turning on one of the computers and typing away.

Más and Menos grabbed a broom and zipped across the room like a tornado to clean up the floor. I noticed one of the couch cushions quivering, and I lifted it up and saw Silkie. He whimpered.

"Aw," I said, scooping Silkie into my arms, "don't worry, little guy. You're safe now." Silkie purred and nestled his check against the collar of my jacket.

"What _is_ that thing?" Speedy said.

"It's Mr. Silkie!" Más said.

"Isn't he the cutest?" Menos said.

"No. Why do you have a sack of alien flesh in your home?" Speedy said.

"Don't call him that. His name is Silkie." I said. I held out Silkie; Speedy cringed and stepped back while Silkie wiggled his legs with a big smile. "You just need some time to get to know him!"

"Get that thing away from me."

"Come on, Mr. Speedy!" Más jumped up and grabbed Silkie.

"You need a little bit of Silkie love!" Menos said.

"Gross! Go away!" The Spanish twins giggled as they chased Speedy around the room with a cooing Silkie. I smiled and stepped behind Bumblebee, glancing over her shoulder as she worked.

"Find anything?" I said.

"No," Bumblebee said as the word "SEARCHING" flashed tauntingly underneath Control Freak's picture, "but if we keep looking, he's bound to show up."

The TV flickered with static, and Cyborg's face appeared on the screen. A snowy landscape stretched out behind him, and his winter attire matched the chilly climate.

"Is everything okay? I got a message from Tower sensors about detected weapon fire." Cyborg said. He squinted when he saw me. " _Ciela_? You're here? What are you doing at Titans Tower?"

"Well, uh..." I glanced back at the Titans East members. "Season five bounces all over the place, so wherever the focus is, I'll be there, too. Don't worry, I'll be with you guys for tomorrow's episode." I shuddered from the puzzled stares piercing the back of my head.

"All right... What's going on over there?"

"We had to deal with Control-"

Bumblebee clamped her hands over my mouth. "...Controlling Silkie! That darn little rascal! He must have chewed one of the sensor's wires. We'll make sure he behaves."

Cyborg glanced at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay..." An explosion sounded behind him, and the snowy landscape shifted to a cloud of smoke and fire. "I got to go. Talk to you later."

The video cut out. I pried Bumblebee's hands off me and turned to the Titans East members.

"Why didn't you just tell him?" I said.

"We're supposed to be protecting the city. How do you think he'll feel if he hears we couldn't handle a second-class baddie who didn't even make it on the villain list?" Bumblebee said. "And what about _you_? What was that whole spiel about 'season five' and 'tomorrow's episode'?"

I grumbled under my breath and scratched the back of my neck. "I told you, it's a long story."

"Well, we may be here a while with our search for Control Freak." Aqualad said. "We've got plenty of time."

The room flashed red as sirens blared. I sighed.

"Looks like we don't. Let's go." I said quickly.

* * *

The alarm bells at the Bank of Perez rang loudly from the outside. Citizens rushed to safety. An old lady hobbled over to us.

"Oh, thank goodness, a Teen Titan!" the lady said, resting a hand on my arm. "A horrible man is robbing the bank! Where are the rest of your hero friends?"

"Excuse me, _we're_ heroes, too!" Bumblebee said.

The bank doors burst open. The Titans East members hurried inside.

"We'll take care of this. Go find somewhere safe." I said to the old woman before jogging inside.

The door to the bank's safe had been thrown open, and smoke from the explosion poured out. Andre Le Blanc stepped out, dragging a large bag of money.

"Drop it!" Bumblebee cried. Le Blanc turned to the Titans East.

"Oh? And who is going to stop me?" he said.

The guys all glanced at Bumblebee. With a smile, she zipped forward and launched her fist into his cheek, followed by a swift kick to the torso. Le Blanc flew over the guy's heads and in between them and me. Le Blanc pulled out multiple sticks of dynamite, lit their fuses, and threw them at the Titans East. Speedy nocked a few arrows and released them. The arrows cut through the fuses, distinguishing the dynamite. With a whimper, Le Blanc turned on his heel, only to meet my gaze as I stood at the bank's entrance.

"Ah, so the Teen Titans decided to leave one of their lackeys behind... lucky for me, it's the amateur." Le Blanc said. He pulled out a long rope and tied it into a lasso. He twirled it over his head before throw it at me.

I pulled out my energy pistols and transformed them into my sword. I slashed the lasso part of the rope off, and it landed at my feet. I stepped closer to Le Blanc with a straight face and swiped my sword up, the blade gliding right in front of his chest and face. He yelped, lost his balance on the defused dynamite, and fell to the ground. I pointed the tip of my blade at his nose.

"Amateur, huh?" I said. "Well, this amateur just made you scream like a little girl."

Aqualad and Speedy pulled Le Blanc to his feet and escorted him out of the bank, where a police car waited. The cops handcuffed Le Blanc and shoved him into the back of the car.

"Nice work, guys." I said. "You all handled that perfectly."

"But no one even knows who we are." Más said.

"This stinks." Menos grumbled.

"Don't beat yourselves up. With a little more heroism, people will be learning your names in no time." I said.

Bumblebee's communicator beeped. She plucked it from her hip and opened it.

"We've got four emergencies happening from different corners of the city." Bumblebee said.

"See? Now's your chance. Each of you go to one of those locations and fix the problems." I said.

"What about _you_?" Speedy said.

"I'll meet you guys at the pizza place once you're all finished. I'll buy."

"Pizza?!" Más said.

"Oh, yeah!" Menos said. The Spanish twins joined hands and took off down the street. The other Titans East members hurried in separate directions.

* * *

The server set the large pepperoni pizza down in the center of the table. I glanced at the Titans East members, all gloomy from their heroic acts and being mistaken for Teen Titan members.

"Cheer up, guys. You don't want your pizza to get cold." I said. "Who cares if people don't know who you are? You're here to take care of the city while the Teen Titans are away. Have you forgotten there's a criminal on the loose?"

"You're only saying that because everyone knows who _you_ are." Speedy said.

"Well, you and Robin both wear the same kind of mask, but thanks to your 'sparkling' personality, it's easy for us to tell you apart." I said. Speedy shoved the rest of his pizza into his mouth with a growl.

"Relax, dude. It's not a big deal." Aqualad said.

" _Were you terrified?_ " a reporter said to a citizen during a news report. She shoved the microphone into his face.

" _Of course I was terrified, but then a couple of dolphins saved me and brought me to some guy in a unitard, and he pulled me to shore._ " the citizen said.

"Some guy in a unitard?!" Aqualad said, slamming his slice of pizza onto his plate.

"Relax, _dude_. It's not a big deal." Speedy mumbled with a smirk. "Or maybe Unitard Guy would be a better name?"

The news report cut out, and Control Freak's face replaced it. "Greetings, Titans East! It is I, Control Freak! I have returned with an all-new Ultimate Titans Challenge, made specifically for you wannabes!"

"Whatever. What do you have in store now- a rope course?" Bumblebee said.

Control Freak grinned and aimed his remote at us. He pressed a button, and we teleported out of the pizza place and to a dark room with a single spotlight. Multiple screens floated in front of us, and Control Freak's face appeared on all of them.

"The challenges I have created have been made according to your powers. The rules are simple: pass my challenges and you'll be recognized as Titans. But, if you fail them, then the beloved Jump City that the _real_ Teen Titans placed in your hands to watch over will be destroyed!" Control Freak said. "And the best part is... your challenges will be broadcast to the entire city! Everyone will be able to watch your defeats! I wish you the _worst_ of luck!"

Control Freak cackled and pressed a button on his remote, teleporting us again.

* * *

My feet planted on the sidewalk on Jump City's bay bridge. Cars and trucks were backed up in intense traffic.

"Oh, come _on_!" I looked to the other side of the bridge and at Speedy, who pointed an accusing finger at me.

I scowled and crossed my arms. A floating TV appeared next to me.

"Speedy, your mission is to stop my missiles heading straight your way. If you fail, the bay bridge will be annihilated." Control Freak said. "There are two catches, however. First, no arrows allowed!"

Speedy's quiver vanished off his back, leaving just his bow in his hand.

"That's not fair!" Speedy said. "And why am _I_ stuck with her?!"

The TV flew into Speedy's face. "That's the second catch!" Control Freak cackled as the TV flew high into the air.

"Really?" I called. I climbed over the median and to the other side of the bridge. "So, got any plans?"

"Don't you? After all, _you're_ a _real_ Teen Titan." Speedy said.

"Is that why you hate me so much?"

"What? No! And I don't... _hate_ you!"

"I find that hard to believe. Ever since we met, you've been a rude bigot who consistently belittles me!"

"You just show up out of nowhere and the Teen Titans, without a second thought, accept you into their group? Some strange fangirl with _no_ expertise in fighting, who knows everything about them, and you expect me to welcome you with open arms like everyone else has? Sorry to break it to you, but not everyone in this world is like that."

"I'm different now than when I first joined. I am a Teen Titan, and whether you agree with that or not will not change things. My friends looked past who I was and made me who I am today, and I will _not_ let ignorant, cocky people like you who don't know my story get in my way!"

"And I won't let obnoxious know-it-alls who don't know _my_ story get in _my_ way!"

"I'm not trying to get in your way! I want to help you! I want to know your story, just like I want you and everyone else to know mine!" Speedy's angry scowl faltered. "Yes, I'm a complete know-it-all- the biggest one you'll ever meet- but no matter how much you hate me, I'm not going to stop until everyone knows just how much this know-it-all cares about them."

Speedy looked away. "I told you... I don't hate you."

I smiled. "Prove it, then. What's your plan?"

Speedy looked up at the missiles getting closer to the bridge. He scanned the traffic and pointed to a tow truck slowly cruising past us.

"We'll need his help." Speedy said. I nodded and sprinted in front of the tow truck, causing him to slam on his brakes. I smiled apologetically while Speedy spoke with the driver. He complied with our request. We circled to the back of the truck. "We need to attach the hook to one of the bridge's cables."

"So you can slingshot yourself over to the missiles?" I said.

"No, so _we_ can."

"W-What?! There's no way I'm going to-!"

"You want to stop those missiles? Then we need to work together."

I gulped and nodded. I grabbed the towing hook and pulled it over to one of the horizontal bridge cables. I pat a hand against the back of the truck, and it began to inch away, pulling the cable with him. Speedy and I climbed into the inside of the cable and helped to push it back as far as we could. I gripped his hand so tightly, my knuckles turned white.

"Ready?" Speedy said.

"No!" I cried.

"Good!"

Speedy flashed a thumbs-up, a signal to the tow trucker. The hook fell off the cable, and the cable snapped forward, launching us into the air and towards the missiles. Speedy grabbed one of the missiles, and we rode on top of it.

"Fire at will!" Speedy shouted over the whipping winds. My braid snapped against my back.

With one hand, I awkwardly transformed my energy pistols into my bazooka. I hefted it in one arm, aimed at a distant missile, and fired. The laser cut through the missile, causing it to explode. We shifted our weight and turned the missile we rode on around, straight for another missile. We leaped over the fiery explosion and onto another missile while I shot down the others. At the last missile, we jumped off as it glided straight up above the bridge. I aimed my bazooka and shot it, creating one final explosion. I collapsed to my knees and panted.

"That... was the dumbest thing... _ever_." I gasped.

Speedy smiled, a genuine smile, and offered a hand to me. "Then that makes us both idiots for going through with it."

I took a deep breath and eyed him with a smile. I accepted his hand and stood up. "That's one thing we have in common. It's a start."

"Friends?" Speedy said.

"Of course. And it's about time." I said.

" _Booo_!" The floating TV with Control Freak's face plastered on the screen returned and flew in between us. We jumped back.

"What, are you upset that your challenges didn't go the way you wanted them to?" Speedy said.

" _No_! Interference is not allowed on my ship!"

My eyes flew wide open.

"Uh... What?" Speedy said.

"Oh, please! She can do _way_ better than you!" The TV leaned closer to me, and Control Freak lowered his voice. "To be honest, I'm rooting for you and Robin. I'm your _biggest_ fan."

"E-Excuse me!" I cried. "There's _nothing_ to root for!"

Control Freak ignored me. "All the forums I'm a part of totally agree with me. We've even converted some of the RobStar shippers. You should see some of the fan art and fan fiction they've made! In my favorite one, you come from another world, or rather another dimension-"

" _Stop it_!" I slammed my bazooka into the screen, cracking the glass and changing the station to static. I reverted back to my pistols and holstered them.

"What was that all about?" Speedy said.

"Nothing!" I cried abruptly. I dusted small pieces of debris off my shorts and pressed my hands against my hot cheeks, bringing my voice to a mumble. "Nothing. It's a fan thing. Definitely not the first time this has happened..."

Speedy crossed his arms. "Right..."

* * *

We regrouped in the city, and the large crowds of people cheered. A TV behind us flickered on.

"That was the _coolest_ thing I've ever seen!" Control Freak cried. There was a stream of light, and he appeared before us. "Forget the Teen Titans- _you_ guys are the best!"

"You... do realize you just zapped yourself in front of us, right?" Aqualad said.

Realization washed over Control Freak's face, and he back up into the wall. Before he could press a button, Más and Menos snatched it out of his hand. Bumblebee grabbed Control Freak by the collar and lifted him a good foot up in the air.

"Looks like your Ultimate Challenge is cancelled." Bumblebee smirked.

A police truck pulled up and arrested Control Freak. Something flashed in my bottom peripheral, and I noticed a small, red light blinking on my communicator. I powered it back on, and Cyborg's face filled the tiny screen.

" _What_ is going on other there?! I've been getting calls about missiles, bombs, and a mechanical shark!" Cyborg said. "I've been trying to reach you for over half an hour!"

"We're fine, I promise. There was a little problem, but the Titans East cleaned it up." I aimed the communicator at the police officers as they hoisted Control Freak into the back of the police truck and closed the doors. I angled the communicator to the Titans East members. The crowds snapped pictures of them and cheered their names, the flashes decorating my vision with spots. "You should have seen them; it was incredible. You picked the right people to take care of the city."

Cyborg smiled. "I sure did." I turned the communicator back to me. "So, we'll meet you in Russia the next time you're here?"

"Yup. Although, after I get the right clothes." I said, glancing down at my shorts. "I'd rather not get third-degree frostbite. I'll see you guys soon."

I hung up and tucked my communicator away.

* * *

I slipped my leather jacket off and put on a black, heavy parka, zipping it up all the way. The fur lining from the inside of the hood sat against my neck. I grabbed a pair of white earmuffs and placed them over my ears. My shorts were replaced with brown skinny jeans, and my combat boots were switched to sturdy, calf-high snow boots, with thick, woolly socks as the first layer. I slipped on two pairs of soft, orange, knit gloves. I grabbed my holster belt and clipped it on.

It was _scorching_ hot with all these layers, but since the temperature would drop several degrees the next time I came here, I would thank myself later.

I stepped out of my room and walked down the hallway. As I passed by Cyborg's room, I paused. I opened the door and walked inside. The machinery decorating the walls beeped and hummed. On one of the tables, I saw a Titan communicator. I picked it up.

 _Cyborg won't be needing this. His communicator is built into his arm, after all._ I thought. I clipped it to my belt. _But I know someone who will._

I smiled and left Cyborg's room.


	59. Snowblind

I held my arms tightly and bounced on my toes. "C-Can we turn up the heat? It's freezing in here!" I whimpered as my teeth chattered.

"No! We already turned it up ten minutes ago!" Cyborg said.

"Well, now I'm cold again!" I hurried over and cranked the thermometer up a few more degrees.

"Then _you're_ getting the heating bill!"

"This is the most pointless argument I've ever heard." Raven mumbled. "You should have brought a blanket or something."

I laid my gloved hands over my cheeks to warm them up. The tip of my nose turned light pink.

"Let me help!" Beast Boy transformed into a ferret, climbed up the side of my body, and curled around my neck.

I chuckled and patted his head. "Thanks." I headed to the front and glanced over Robin's shoulder as he watched the beeping radar. "How's the search going?"

"I can't seem to pinpoint where the distress signal came from..." Robin said, cupping a hand over his chin.

"Let me see." I leaned over his shoulder and closer to the screen. Beast Boy crawled onto Robin's head and squinted at the scanner. I glanced up and out the window, concentrating to see through the snow. I pointed to an empty spot on the screen. "The city is just a little up north. It's pretty desolate from the recent attack, but there are still people there who we can talk to."

"All right. Hang on, everyone. I'm increasing speed." Robin said. He glanced up with an annoyed scowl. "Beast Boy, you can get off now."

With a squeaky sigh, Beast Boy hopped back onto my shoulder and reclaimed his original spot around my neck. Robin urged the T-Ship to go faster through the snowy wind. Below, the landscape was pure white from the thick layers of snows, courtesy of Russia's infamously freezing winters. A city came into view, but it was desolated. We parked the T-Ship on top of a slab of rock that overlooked the city. The ramp opened, letting a harsh wind into the ship. A shiver rippled through my body as I climbed down the ramp. My boots crunched against the snow. Beast Boy trembled violently around my neck; I zipped up my jacket as much as it could go and pulled my hood over my head.

"I never realized human flesh was so susceptible to the cold." Starfire said, who was the only one dressed in her usual uniform and without any winter layers.

"Are you sure there are people here?" Raven said.

I nodded. "This way." I carefully jumped off the rock slab, trudged down a steep hill of snow, and into the city. Every time I exhaled, my breath was visible; every time I inhaled, my nose hairs froze. I came to a large pile of ice shaped like a teepee. I peeked inside and saw some villagers huddled in the back. "Here."

Robin peeked inside. "It's okay, you can come out now. You're safe." he said, but the people didn't dare budge.

"We have never been safe." a thick accented voice said. We turned to see an elderly man with an eyepatch over his left eye. "Please forgive them. They are very wary of strangers. My name is Raskov. I welcome you to our village... or, perhaps, what is left of it."

"Who did this?"

"I dare not speak his name. He used to be one of us, but now is an abomination."

I held my hands together. "That... seems a little harsh to call one of your own kind that."

"Do not be fooled. He brings nothing but destruction and suffering whenever he sets foot in our village. Don't let your ignorance fuel your compassion."

I looked away at the landscape of snow. A bright flash of red light filled my peripheral, and we turned and saw a large dome of red energy radiating far off in the snowy tundra.

"He has returned." Raskov said.

"Not if we have anything to say about it." Robin said. "Titans, let's move."

* * *

As we cruised deeper into the tundra, the snowfall grew thicker and heavier. I gripped the steering wheel as the T-Ship flew sporadically.

"I got zero invisibility! I'm switching to instruments only!" Cyborg called through his headset.

"Take it easy and keep low to the ground! We've got to find the outcast!" Robin said.

I glanced behind me and into the woods that we had just flown over. A thick ray of red energy zoomed towards us.

"Look out!" I jerked the wheel to the right, causing us to swerve. The energy flew past us, nearly grazing one of the wings.

"Whoa! What was that?!" Beast Boy cried.

"Land the ship, quickly!" Robin said.

We brought the T-Ship to a bumpy and uneasy stop and climbed out. I shielded my eyes and squinted through the pouring snow as it pelted my face and clothes. Something red glowed at the edge of the forest, and I could barely make out a human-shaped silhouette. Another beam of energy shot towards us, and we leaped out of the way. Robin threw a couple of explosive disks, but the silhouette moved to a different spot.

"I can't see anything!" Cyborg said, trying to aim his cannon.

Raven brought her hands together and created a large dome that covered us and the T-Ship.

"Thanks, but it would've been more helpful if you did that after we landed." Beast Boy said.

"Or I can just kick you out into the snow if you keep complaining." Raven said.

"The monster's not around here." Robin said, scanning the area while Starfire used her starbolts to give us light.

"I wouldn't be too sure."

Red light seeped through the dome as the monster pressed its body against it. The dome shattered, knocking us back and into the snow. Robin and Cyborg scurried back onto their feet.

"Be careful!" I cried over the snow. "That thing is made of pure radiation!"

The monster launched another beam of red energy at us. Starfire jumped in front of us and thrust her arms out, blocking the radiation.

"The radiation cannot harm me." Starfire said. I hurried to her side.

The monster turned and retreated into the forest. Starfire picked up her feet and flew toward the forest.

"Starfire, wait!" I cried. I yanked my feet out of the snow and ran after her.

"Stop, Ciela! It's too dangerous!" Robin called over my shoulder. However, I kept running.

I entered the forest. Even with the trees, the wind and snow didn't let up. A harsh wind beat against me, and I held on to a dead tree to avoid getting knocked off my feet.

"Starfire!" I cried. I held my arms as my body shivered violently. My jaw ached from my teeth chattering so hard. I sucked in a deep, cold breath. " _Starfire_!"

I trudged through the forest. I tried to run and warm up my body, but the cold quickly sapped it up. My hood flew off my head, and I grabbed at it and forced it back on. My braid felt stiff as it laid against my chest, thanks to the snow making it wet and the cold freezing it instantly. Eventually, I made it to the other end of the forest and to another barren tundra. In the distance, I saw a flash of red and purple.

"Starfire!" I ran as fast as I could, which turned into an awkward waddling, over to Starfire. I brushed the snow that began to pile on her body and lifted her into my arms. "Wake up!"

Through my gloved hands, I could feel how cold she was. I held her close to me to try and warm her up. I heard the crunch of footsteps, and something protected the snow from hitting me. I looked up and saw a man cloaked in black trousers and a green parka. His hood was pulled over his head, so I couldn't see his face. He scooped Starfire out of my arms and draped her over his shoulder.

"Come. It is not safe here." he said.

I climbed to my feet and nodded, hugging my arms tightly.

* * *

We entered an abandoned factory. As soon as we stepped inside, I could feel the warmth pumping back into my blood. I rubbed my hands together and pressed them against my freezing cheeks. I removed my hood and brushed the snowflakes off my jacket.

"Thank you." I said to the man. He set Starfire down at my feet and retreated into a glass-lined chamber.

"There is no need. I found you outside when my proximity alarm sounded. The tundra is no place for anyone to stay without turning into a block of ice, so bringing you here was the least I could do." the man said, locking himself in the chamber. "As soon as your friend regains consciousness, you may leave any time you please."

I knelt next to Starfire, unzipped my parka, and laid it over her shoulders. I untied my braid and let my hair down so it could thaw and dry properly, although having cold hair on my neck wasn't very pleasant. I held my arms and stood back up.

"Might I at least be introduced to the person who saved us?" I said.

The man unzipped his parka and threw it on the ground. He had red hair and pure green eyes. He wore a gray tank top underneath, showcasing his muscles.

"My name is Red Star." he said.

"I'm Ciela. That's my friend Starfire." I said. "You keep yourself in here? Don't you get lonely?"

"It is a price to pay for the burden I carry. Everyone I meet runs away screaming or turns their weapons on me. I am... an abomination. I would rather suffer loneliness than have blood on my hands."

"Don't put yourself down like that. You're not what your people say you are."

"So, you have met my people."

"Yes. They wanted us to find and capture... you."

Red Star nodded. "I understand their fear. You do not know of the energy inside me. At any moment, I could hurt you and your friend in an instant."

"If you're trying to make me afraid of you, you're going to have to do better than that."

Starfire stirred behind me. I hurried to her side and helped her sit up.

"Are you okay?" I said.

"You... are here, too?" Starfire said. She took in our surroundings. "Where are we?"

"Welcome, Starfire. Your friend has already introduced you both. I am Red Star." Red Star said.

"He helped us get out of the tundra." Starfire and I stood. I tied my parka around my waist.

Starfire turned to Red Star. "You have my utmost gratitude. Tell me, have you heard of a monster that has been causing destruction to a city nearby? My friends and I were sent to find and defeat him."

"Starfire..." I rested a hand on her shoulder. "You're looking at him."

Starfire's eyes widened as she turned to Red Star.

"You must understand. What happened was an accident. I would never try to harm my people. It seems even though it happened so long ago, they are still angry with me." Red Star said.

"We have seen the destruction, and we had faced you in battle just recently!" Starfire said.

"What? No, no, it cannot be so. I have been up here all this time, so far away from the city, to protect my people. Please, you must believe me."

"He's right." I said. "The monster we faced yesterday was not him. The monster that's been terrorizing the city isn't Red Star... but it is connected to you."

Red Star turned away. "I am not surprised. So much destruction has been done, either by me or because of me. No wonder my people are so desperate to hunt me down."

Alarms sounded. Red Star perked up. He pressed a button and opened the door to his chamber.

"That is the proximity alarm. Something is coming." he said.

We followed him to the control center, where a large screen showed a red arrow slowly making its way to the building.

"It must be the creature." Starfire said. "We must confront and defeat it."

"Nothing can get inside here. We will wait, and soon it will leave." Red Star said.

"That is unacceptable! If we do not do something, the creature will return to the city and cause even more destruction- destruction you will be blamed for!"

Red Star pressed a button on the control panel, sealing off the doors to the outside.

"I am sorry, but it is the only way we will be safe." Red Star said.

Starfire scowled. "You do not understand the concept of safe! You may believe you are safe by hiding here like a coward, but that does not ensure the safety of those outside these boundaries."

"Starfire, stop..." I whispered, grabbing her wrist. She ignored me.

" _I_ know what safety is! I have sworn my duty to protect those I love and those they love from harm! As long as I am breathing, I ensure the safety of planet Earth's people, so staying cooped up inside like a one-winged Fopnar while my friends are out there is _not_ what I call, 'sorry'!"

Red Star's eyes glowed red. He squeezed them shut and turned away. "Excuse me, please."

Red Star hurried out of the control center and to a room with a large containment room. Starfire followed after him. I saw the bright flashes of light pour out and into my room. I stepped into the containment room, resting a hand on the doorway. Red Star stepped out, holding a container full of red radioactive energy in each hand.

"Don't you see? _This_ is why I am here. _This_ is why I cannot leave." Red Star said.

"But I must." Starfire said, her angry tone gone from her voice. "I am sorry."

"Do not apologize. It would be better if people did not bottle up the angry they feel towards me."

I dropped my hand to my side and sighed. I heard a knock coming from outside. I hurried to the door. I pressed the big, red button and opened the door. The snow forced its way into the room, along with a gust of wind. It bit at my bare arms, and I winced- my fault for not putting my jacket back on. Standing at the doorstep, shivering like puppies, stood my friends. They perked up and smiled when they saw me.

"Hi, guys." I said. Beast Boy threw his arms around me, making me stumble back a few steps.

"Y-Y-You're s-s-so warm-m-m." he stammered.

"Friends!" Starfire gasped. She rushed over and wrapped her arms around me and Beast Boy. Cyborg lifted all three of us into the air.

"Welcome." Red Star said from the doorway. "Come and sit. I have prepared warm food for you all."

"Yes, please!" Beast Boy cried.

* * *

We sat around a plain wooden table. I sat next to Starfire on one side and braided my hair. Red Star carried a tray with six bowls filled with broth and large, purple objects that I assumed to be prunes.

"Please, enjoy." Red Star said.

Cyborg eyed the soup. "Uh... May I get a glass of water?"

"Why does your village believe you're the one attacking it?" Robin said.

"You must first understand where it is I come from." Red Star said. "I lived a difficult life as a recruit in the Russian armed forces, but I grew accustomed to its ways. I was chosen to be part of a government project- an experiment made to create super-soldiers. At first, the project seemed successful... but there is a terrible side effect- this power inside me."

"The radiation." I said.

"That was the first and only time I ever unleashed my power on my people, but there was never anything intentional about it. I have not forgotten, and neither have they." Red Star said. "Come. There is something I wish for you to see."

We stood up from the table and followed Red Star to the back of the containment room. We entered a large storage area. The shelves, reaching up to the ceiling, were filled with containers of red radioactive energy.

"Every day, I must shed my power. Here is where it is saved." Red Star said.

"You must use your ability to help people. There is no need to hide any longer." Starfire said.

"I appreciate your enthusiasm, but it is not as easy as you say it is. As long as I am in this place, the world is a little bit safer."

"But what about the creature? If something's not done about it, it'll put everyone in more danger as time goes by." I said.

The proximity alarms sounded again, followed a second later by the wall exploding. The radioactive monster stepped into the room. Containers of energy smashed against the floor, leaking into the stone and snow outside.

"Titans, go!" Robin cried.

"Just don't touch it!" Cyborg said.

My friends charged toward the monster. I turned to Red Star.

"The world labeled you as an abomination, but that's not who you really are. The only person stopping you from shaking off the past and moving forward is you. Please, Red Star, you have to help us." I said. Red Star looked away. "The monster came from the radiation you've been shedding. Some of it leaked out, and it formed this monster. That monster is you- your fear, your loneliness, and your anger. You're the only one who can stop it!"

Heat hit the side of my face, and I turned and gasped as the monster charged toward me. The monster swung its fist. Red Star stepped in front of me and grabbed the monster's hand.

"You will not harm my friends!" Red Star cried. He launched his fist into the monster's torso, knocking it to the ground. He jumped up and smashed his feet into the monster's face.

Red Star's eyes glowed red, and he cried out as he gripped his head.

"It is... too much..." Red Star groaned. His entire body became consumed with red energy. "I cannot... keep going."

Red Star hurried to the door.

"Red Star!" I cried.

The monster reached out and laid its hand over a stack of radioactive containers. The containers absorbed into its skin. The monster stood up, growing in size. The containers stuck out of its back. It ran out of the room, creating another hole in the wall, and disappeared into the snow.

"Do you understand now? I cannot control the power inside me." Red Star said, holding his side.

"Then do not." Starfire said. Red Star looked up at her. "The greater the struggle against your power, the more it resists. Embrace who you are and the strength inside you, and you will find the person you are meant to be. Become the hero- the super-soldier- you were made to be."

Slowly, Red Star nodded. "Yes. I will help you."

"So, how are we going to find that thing in all this snow?" Beast Boy said.

Red Star smiled. "Come."

We followed him to the garage. The doors opened, and eight snowmobiles lined the walls.

"With these, we should get to the city quickly and, hopefully, before the monster can deal any substantial damage." Red Star said.

I placed my hands on the steering wheel of a snowmobile. "Um... I have no idea how to drive one of these." I said.

"It's just like riding a motorcycle." Robin said.

"Yeah, that helps. Thanks." I grumbled and straddled one of the snowmobiles. I turned the key, and the engine revved to life. I pressed on the gas pedal, but I lurched backwards, slamming into Beast Boy's snowmobile.

"Hey!" Beast Boy cried.

"Sorry." I put the snowmobile in drive and gently tapped the gas pedal until I eventually crept up next to the others at the door. Red Star opened the door, letting the cold wind inside. I zipped up my parka and pulled my hood over my ears.

Red Star revved his snowmobile and took off first into the snow. I pounded on the gas pedal and zoomed forward.

"Whoa!" I cried, gripping the steering wheel.

"Easy on the gas!" Cyborg called.

"Maybe I would already know this if _some_ one let me use the T-Car for driving!"

"I would rather be dismantled!"

"Then shut your face!"

I revved the engine and zoomed forward, kicking up snow that splashed the guys as I passed. I looked over my shoulder and laughed. In the distance, I noticed Red Star had stopped. My smile faded and my eyebrows knit as I slowed down. The others, save Starfire, zoomed by. Starfire followed my gaze. We looked at each other and nodded. I turned the snowmobile around, and we cruised back over to Red Star.

"What is wrong?" Starfire said.

"I made a promise that I would never set foot in that city again. I do not want to imagine the anger my people must feel towards me. They will never welcome a monster like me." Red Star said.

"You're not a monster; the thing that's terrorizing the city is a monster. It doesn't have any conscience or good will, but you do. They will see the good person you truly are. I know we have." I said.

Red Star looked up at me and Starfire. We smiled. The contagion traveled to his face. An explosion sounded in the distance, and we looked and saw a thick cloud of smoke and fire billowing from the city.

"We must go." Starfire said.

Red Star nodded. I revved my snowmobile back to life and guided it back onto the path towards the city. At the edge of the city, Raskov and a small group of men met us. Their eyes immediately found Red Star.

"How _dare_ you return here." Raskov hissed. "Have you no shame?"

Red Star stepped off his snowmobile and approached the villagers, who stepped away from him.

"I have come to help." Red Star said.

"We do not need help from you. Every day, I looked out and see what it is you have done. You will leave now- either willingly or by force!" Raskov said. The angry villagers inched towards Red Star.

"No!" I cried. I jumped off my snowmobile and stepped in between Red Star and the villagers. Starfire joined me, and we stretched our arms out to the side. "Can't you see he's willing to fix the past? He wants to make things up to you, but you're not allowing him that chance! He is our only hope in stopping that monster. If he doesn't fight, then neither will the Teen Titans!" My friends shuffled uncomfortably behind me. I exhaled deeply, watching my breath rise into the air. "Your choice, general."

"Red Star is not the only one at fault." Starfire said. "Had it not been for your approval, he would not have this power in the first place."

Raskov's face fell, and he looked to the ground.

"Please, do not do this for my sake. It is your duty to protect them." Red Star said. He lifted his eyes to Raskov. "I am sorry to have caused trouble. I will be on my way."

Red Star turned and headed back to his snowmobile. He climbed onto it and turned it on.

"Captain Kovar." Raskov said. Red Star looked up. "Do your best."

Red Star nodded. Starfire and I looked at each other and smiled. I hurried back to my snowmobile, and we rode up the hill nearby to the power plant- the radioactive monster's target. Raven used her magic to lift rocks into the air and stack them in front of the monster, blocking his path. The monster looked back at us, allowing Red Star to climb up the rocks undetected.

As the monster turned back around, Red Star leaped off the rocks and drove his fist into the monster's face. He punched the monster a few times, his eyes glowing bright red. The monster hit Red Star with a laser, knocking him back, and stood up. As the monster approached Red Star, we attacked it from behind to distract him. The monster swiped his hand, sending a wave of red energy towards us. I transformed my pistols into my energy sword. I swiped up when the energy was directly in front of me. The blade cut the energy in half, sending the waves in two different directions.

Starfire flew over to the monster, but it swiped its hand and knocked her into the snow. It thrust its hand at her, launching a beam of red energy at her. Red Star jumped in front of her and blocked the energy with his hand. I sprinted over to them.

"Stay back! It is too dangerous!" Red Star said.

"You need our assistance!" Starfire said.

"No! Get away!"

"Come on!" I grabbed Starfire's arm and pulled her up to her feet. I led her away as the monster brought up its other hand and fired another beam of energy at Red Star. As he caught the energy, the force hit us and knocked us off our feet. The monster began to bubble.

"That thing's going critical! It can't handle the power!" Cyborg said.

Red Star jumped into the air and landed on the monster's head. He crawled down to the middle of its back and thrust his fist into it. The monster roared as lasers escaped its body. The creature exploded.

Red Star emerged from the smoke, his entire body consumed with red radioactive energy. He collapsed to the ground.

"Red Star!" Starfire cried. We hurried to his side. "You defeated the monster. You are victorious!"

"The power inside me... it is changing. Something is happening to me." Red Star said. He looked up at Starfire. "You must take me far away from here. Do you know what this means?"

I gripped the handle of my sword. "This won't be the end. We'll see each other again someday."

Starfire helped Red Star stand. "Thank you, my friends, for giving me the strength I needed. Because of you, I no longer have any need to be alone."

Starfire took Red Star's hand and guided him up into the sky. I watched their silhouettes disappear in the blue night. I stuck the tip of my blade into the snow and rested my hand on the end of the handle. A large explosion formed, like a big, red star shining in the sky. Starfire flew down and joined us.

"Did you really mean what you said?" Starfire said.

I looked at her with a smile before looking back up to the sky. Despite the quiet winter breeze, I didn't feel so cold. I watched the light fade.

"Yes. Every word."


	60. Kole

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Greeting chapter 60 with 60,000 views! Seems rather fitting, don't you think?**

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

I cringed as my sixth hour class filled with screams when the final bell rang. Students stuffed their things in their backpacks and hurried out into the hallway as quickly as possible. I slung my backpack over my shoulder and merged into the thick wave of students.

And so, another year of school ends. Friends swapped yearbooks to sign and phone numbers so they could keep in touch over the summer. Seeing all the excitement brought a smile to my face. Sophomore year had blessings and curses. I only hope that summer and junior year will bring new beginnings.

"What plans do you have over the summer?" one of my English classmates asked as the four of us headed to the entrance doors.

"Two words: video games." another one said. "What about you?"

"I have two words, too: Teen Titans. I can't _wait_ to see what they'll do for the final season and the movie!"

"With all the tension building up, I don't think my heart will handle the movie." the third boy said. "What about you, Ciela? What are your thoughts on the series finale?"

I looked ahead. "I don't know. Anything could happen, I guess. Thinking about it makes me kind of nervous. We'll all just have to wait and see."

"Well, _I_ got two words for you all: ships ahoy!"

I sighed as the three boys giggled. Their laughter filled my ears, and I found myself laughing, too. We passed by a group of Jane's friends. I stared at them as we passed. I looked forward and gripped my backpack straps.

 _There's no way I'll be able to enjoy my summer knowing Jane is trapped in the Teen Titans world._

We stepped out into the warm air. A light breeze kept us cool. The streets were heavy the traffic of students and parents eager to go home and enjoy the next three months of relaxation. I saw Mom parked by the sidewalk.

"See you guys next year!" I called over my shoulder. I opened the car door and climbed into the passenger seat and waved to my friends as Mom pulled onto the road.

"Congratulations for surviving another year of school!" Mom said. "I'm looking forward to this summer. Aren't you?"

"Yeah..." I said. I reached up and held my necklace.

 _Now that school is out, I can really focus._ I thought. I pictured Jane standing with the Brotherhood of Evil, that twisted grin on her face while her eyes always remained on me. I clenched my free fist that rested in my lap. _It's my fault you're suffering. I brought you into that world, now I'm going to bring you out. I'll save you, Jane._

* * *

"Wow..." I mumbled as I leaned closer to the glass, my nose almost skimming it. I gazed up at the Northern Lights rippling slowly in the sky, displaying colors of blue, white, and violet. "I wish I could see these from outside my bedroom window."

"Yeah." Beast Boy said, his words muffled from his face smashed against the glass. "My favorite's the giant pillar of light over there."

I knit my eyebrows with a squint and followed Beast Boy's smushed line of sight to a large rainbow pillar sparkling in the distance.

"That's not natural." Raven said.

"What villain broadcasts their evil schemes like that?!" Cyborg said.

"Amateur ones who want to get found out."

"Geez, just slap a bat at the end of that spotlight, and you-know-who's going to beat us there." I said. A birdarang bounced off the glass next to my head, and I flinched and jumped back.

As we drove closer to the beam of light, the source came into view- a giant, green diamond standing on top of a tall, cylindrical machine. We parked next to it and climbed out of the T-Ship.

"The Teen Titans." Dr. Light called while standing at the top, next to the diamond. A cord connected him to the diamond, igniting the orbs on his chest and hands with a bright, white light. "You are too late. Now that I have captured the power of aurora borealis, even you are incapable of stopping me!"

Dr. Light thrust his hands at us, shooting a thick column of light energy at us. Raven brought her arms up and covered us in a dome of astral magic.

"Why do you even keep trying?" Raven mumbled.

"You know what they say: if at first you don't succeed, crank it up a notch!" Dr. Light said.

"Um, that's _not_ how it goes..." Beast Boy said.

Dr. Light twisted a knob on the control panel next to him. Two more pillars of light flooded out of the diamond. His eyes glowed yellow, and he shot another ray of light energy, much brighter and thicker than the last.

"Titans, go!"

We jumped out of the way of the light beam. Raven tried to block it again with her magic, but the light proved too strong and knocked her to the ground. I fired my pistols at Dr. Light, along with Starfire's starbolts and Robin's explosive discs, but he blocked our attacks with light screens. Beast Boy transformed into an elephant and charged at Dr. Light. Dr. Light swiped his hand, knocking Beast Boy back with a wave of light. His elephant body flew back toward us. Everyone else leaped out of the way. Right before he could crush me under all three tons of his weight, he transformed back into his human self. He barreled into me, sending us both to the ground.

"Hey, thanks." Beast Boy said.

"I think you ruptured my spleen." I winced.

"Pathetic children. You cannot best the power of light!" Dr. Light said with a laugh.

"Yes, we can, with the power of sound!" Cyborg said. He lifted his sonic cannon and shot a ray at the pillar. Explosions burst from the sides of the machine, and the diamond cracked.

"I devised that synthetic diamond myself. It can withstand power that's one thousand times more than you could ever give!"

"Um... I don't think so." I said, looking up at the diamond as light leaked from the cracks and the machine sputtered and sparked. "I think it's about to burst. Here, let us help."

Transforming my pistols into a bazooka, I fired at the diamond. The laser shattered the diamond. Dr. Light gaped at his combusting machine. The explosions rumbled the ice, causing it to crack and split. A hole opened underneath Dr. Light, swallowing him into the giant chasm below.

"Whoa." Beast Boy said, gazing down the chasm. "Good thing that didn't get us."

On cue, the ice beneath us cracked and weakened.

"You just _had_ to say that, didn't you?" Raven said.

The ice caved beneath our feet, and we fell down the ice. Snow filled my vision, and we landed on a slope of ice. We slid down the ice, single file, until we came to a wall. I fired another laser, causing the wall to explode and water to pour in. We burst through the waterfall on the other side and cannonballed into the stream below. We surfaced.

"Is everyone okay?" Robin said.

"Yes, but... where are we?" Starfire said, pulling her hair out of her face and over her shoulders.

We had fallen into a land that had been hiding underneath this ice, but the cold didn't show any signs of effecting the tropical jungle. Parasaurolophus stood at the edge of the stream and drank from it. A pterodactyl swooped down and sunk its mouth into the water, catching a few fish in its mouth as it flew away.

"Uh..." Cyborg said. He pushed back his parka sleeve and activated his scanners. "It says we're still in the present, so I guess falling down here didn't send us back in time."

"Dr. Light also fell down here, so he's somewhere in this jungle. We've got to find him." Robin said.

We climbed out of the stream and peeled our winter attire off. I dropped my parka and gloves on the ground, creating a wet splat against the dirt. My pants and boots were still sopping wet, but I didn't have any change of clothes. I shook my legs out like a dog, sprinkling excess water on the ground.

"From what I saw, Dr. Light couldn't have fallen too far from us." Cyborg said. He led us to a tangle of shrubbery. "He should have fallen somewhere over-"

Cyborg pushed the bushes back, and two rows of sharp teeth jumped out and snapped at him, connected to a creature with burgundy skin and black stripes. I caught glimpse of a pair of bright yellow eyes. Cyborg leaped back, instinctively smashing his fist into the teeth. The mouth retreated into the bushes, followed by an agitated roar.

"What was that?!" Cyborg cried.

"I think that was an Utahraptor." Beast Boy said. "I also think you really ticked it off."

A swarm of Utahraptors burst from the bushes and lunged at us, their mouths agape. Robin pulled out his bo-staff and slapped it across the cheek of one Utahraptor. One tackled Cyborg to the ground. Cyborg shoved his hand into the dinosaur's mouth, transforming his hand into his sonic cannon, and blasted it high into the sky. Beast Boy transformed into a Tyrannosaurus Rex, but a giant horde of Utahraptors attacked and buried him. He transformed into a housefly and flew away.

A Utahraptor sprinted towards me. I jumped out of the way, but it swung back around, knocking its tail into the small of my back and sending me to the ground. I quickly rolled over onto my back just in time to see the dinosaur lunge at me teeth first. I shoved my foot into its mouth to try and keep it back. My boots were sturdy, but they couldn't defend against the dinosaur's sharp teeth for long. I could already feel them shred through the fabric. Saliva dripped out of the Utahraptor's mouth and landed on my clothes. The Utahraptor bit down again, its teeth digging into my foot. Gritting my teeth, I grabbed my bazooka and fired at the dinosaur's forehead. It released my foot and roared in pain. I swung my other foot into its jaw. Its head snapped back and it crumbled to the ground. I scooted to a nearby tree and hugged the trunk as I climbed to my feet, hovering my chewed-up foot off the ground.

We huddled together as the Utahraptors surrounded us. Something flashed across my above peripheral, and I looked up and saw a large Neanderthal with long black hair and wearing a loincloth swing towards us on a vine. A young girl with pink hair and blue eyes hung on his shoulders.

"Need a little help?" she called. She reached her arms out, and the Neanderthal pulled her off his shoulders. Starting from her fingertips and traveling down to the bottom of her feet, her body shifted to a light blue color as it solidified into crystal.

The Utahraptors, looking even more annoyed to see the two, charged. The Neanderthal swung his crystallized friend into a few of the Utahraptors, knocking some of their teeth out. A Utahraptor circled around him and lunged at his back. The Neanderthal whirled around and smashed his friend into the dinosaur, launching it into the nearest trees. The remainder of the Utahraptors turned and fled. The young girl reverted to her non-crystallized self and hopped down to the ground.

"Thanks. Any longer and we would have been dinosaur chow." Robin said.

"No problem. Gnarrk and I are used to fending off those things. Some people might see it as a downside to living here, but it helps us stay in shape." the girl said. Gnarrk hid behind her like a shy child and blushed. "My name is Kole."

"We're the Teen Titans." Robin said. "I'm Robin, and this is Cyborg, Starfire, Ciela, Beast Boy, and Raven."

"It's nice to meet you all. What brings you down here?"

"We fell down here after fighting a criminal known as Dr. Light." Raven said.

"Hm... Well, we didn't see anyone else down here besides you guys, but we'll keep an eye out for him. What does he look like?"

"He's a super skinny dude wearing a weird bodysuit with a giant orb on his chest. You'll know him right away." Beast Boy said.

Kole nodded. "Before you begin your search, how about stopping by our place for some dinner? We just picked a fresh batch of coco polinos."

Cyborg clutched his stomach as it rumbled violently. "How could we possibly refuse such a nice gesture?"

"Well... We really need to look for Dr. Light." Robin said.

I cleared my throat. "I won't be able to go far in my condition." I said, lifting my battered and throbbing foot in the air.

Kole approached me and crouched down, supporting my hovering leg with her hands. "Do you mind?" I shook my head, and Kole carefully pulled my boot off. Large holes covered my sock, and most of the fabric was tainted red with blood. Through the holes, I could see puncture wounds slowly oozing blood. "Ouch. That Utahraptor got you good. I have some medical supplies back at the house."

"Looks like we have no choice but to go over there and enjoy your food." Cyborg said, feigning defeat.

"Gnarrk can carry you up the path. Right, Gnarrk?" Kole said to her Neanderthal friend. He was no longer at her side, but instead hiding behind a nearby tree. "Come on, Gnarrk. These are nice people. They won't try and hurt us."

"If he doesn't want to, I'd rather not try and force him." I said.

"It's fine, really. Gnarrk's a little nervous when it comes to people from the upper world. He just needs a push in the right direction." Kole said. "Will you do it if I rode with her?"

Gnarrk leaned further out from the branch and gave her a tiny nod. I holstered my energy pistols and unclipped my belt. I handed it to Starfire, who draped my holster over her shoulder. Gnarrk shuffled over to us and held his hands out. Kole jumped over his hands, and he lifted her up onto his right shoulder. Hesitantly, he offered his hands to me. I hopped onto them, and he lifted me onto his left shoulder.

"Hold on tight." Kole said. "Let's go!"

Gnarrk led the way as we walked down the path. It led to a small drop. Gnarrk leaped onto a nearby root, holding onto Kole and I to make sure we didn't fall.

"Watch your step!" Kole called to the others.

"How long have you and Gnarrk lived down here?" I said.

Kole tapped her finger against her chin. "I don't know. A long while, for sure. So long that I can't really remember. How has the upper world fared you and your friends?"

I chuckled and rubbed the back of my neck. "Not so good right now, but... we're working on it."

Kole smiled politely. She looked up the path. "There's our house." she said, pointing ahead to the large tree house in the distance.

We climbed up the long staircase to the inside, however, I wouldn't technically classify it as 'inside' since the tree house lacked any exterior walls. Gnarrk knelt, and Kole slid off his shoulder. She offered her hand to me, and I accepted it and hopped to the ground.

"Have a seat." Kole said, gesturing to the wooden table. My friends and I sat, with me as the only one sitting outward. I carefully pulled off my crusty, bloody sock and tossed it out of the tree house.

"How can anyone live here? There's no technology! How am I supposed to play video games?!" Cyborg said.

"Sounds like the perfect place for me." Raven said.

Kole and Gnarrk returned. Gnarrk hefted a large plate of sliced coco polinos onto the table. Kole knelt at my feet, propping my foot in her lap.

"So, Kole, where did you get that crystal power from?" Beast Boy said.

"It was a gift from my dad. It's pretty neat down here, what with all the dinosaurs and all, but I admit that I get curious about the upper world sometimes." Kole said while wrapping gauze around my foot.

"Then why do you not visit our upper world?" Starfire said.

Kole paused briefly. "It's too dangerous for me. There's too many people out there who would want to use my powers for their own selfish reasons. I fled down to this world to escape them. No one would think to come up to this part of the world, much less _down_ here. That's when I met Gnarrk. We both connected through our experiences of the upper world and became good friends. Right, Gnarrk?" Kole looked up to her friend, whose cheeks were stuffed with coco polinos. He grinned, juices streaming down the sides of his mouth. Kole chuckled.

Cyborg leaned back and belched, his stomach bloated from too much food. "Got any seconds?"

"There's some more nearby. Gnarrk and I will go get some more." Kole said. "There, that should do it."

I wiggled my toes, which were wrapped securely inside a thick, sturdy layer of gauze. "Thanks."

Kole smiled and stood up. "We'll be back in a bit."

Kole and Gnarrk made their way down the stairs. In a flash, I was on my feet. I grabbed my boot and my holster belt off Starfire's shoulder and hurried to the stairs.

"Hey, Kole!" I called at the top of the stairs.

Kole glanced over her shoulder. "Yeah?"

"Is it okay if... I tag along?"

"Oh... Sure."

"What about your injury and our search for the Dr. Light?" Starfire said.

"I'll be fine. It's like a flexible cast. I hardly feel anything." I said, shoving my foot into my battered boot and wiggling it in the air. I clipped on my holster belt and hurried down the stairs.

* * *

"So, Ciela, what is it that you and your friends do?" Kole said while standing on Gnarrk's shoulders. She plucked the coco polinos off the branches and dropped them down to me. I caught them and stacked them in a neat pile.

"We fight crime and bad guys. That's the best summary I can come up with." I said. An especially heavy coco polino fell into my arms. I hefted it onto the ground. "I'm the most recent member to join, although that was a while ago. It's been quite an adventure since that day."

"That sounds exciting! What's your favorite memory since joining?"

I exhaled deeply. "That's a tough one." I said. I caught a coco polino before it fell off the pile and straightened it. "It's tied between two. The first one happened most recently. So, you're probably not going to believe this, but some time ago, the world had ended because of this big, evil demon, but the Teen Titans put a stop to him and restored the world back to normal. Afterwards, we celebrated by taking another portrait of the Team, this time with me in it. I was so happy, I started crying."

Kole giggled. "You're right, that is a little hard to believe. But since that smile of yours is so genuine, I don't doubt it." She dropped another coco polino. "And the second one?"

"The second one..." My smile softened, and I hugged the coco polino in my arms. "The second one was when I first learned to accept myself. Every day, I face my fears, but every day, I choose to conquer them."

 _"You've sure come a long way since the first time we met."_

"Yeah... Yeah, I have." I said quietly.

Kole thoughtfully stared at me. With a coco polino in her arms, she hopped off Gnarrk's shoulders. She leaned in close. I shrunk back.

"You've had complications with the upper world, too, haven't you?" she said.

"Uh..." I stuttered. A laugh escaped my lips, and I covered my mouth. "Definitely. You have no idea."

Gnarrk took a step closer to me. Kole and I looked at him in surprise as he shyly scooped the coco polino out of my arms.

"He likes you!" Kole said with bright eyes. "Look, Gnarrk, we both made a new friend!"

A blush filled my cheeks, and I grinned.

"Aw, that's sweet." a voice said. Kole gasped as her eyes fell on something over my shoulder. I turned and faced Dr. Light as he approached us. "Sorry to interrupt this heartfelt conversation, but I need to borrow your pink-haired friend."

Kole scowled and stepped back. "Is that Dr. Light?" I nodded.

"Oh, so you've heard of me. I'm flattered." Dr. Light said. He lifted his hands and shot a ray of light energy at us. Kole jumped in front of us and crystallized. The ray ricocheted off her body and hit Dr. Light, knocking him to the ground. Gnarrk grabbed Kole and charged at Dr. Light. Dr. Light shot a ray at Gnarrk, knocking him to the ground and encasing him in a light cage. Kole slipped out of his hands, and she tumbled to the ground, reverting to her human self.

I pulled out a pistol and sprinted towards Dr. Light. He shot a ray at me, but I rolled into the trees for protection. I leaped out beside him and smashed the butt of my pistol into his cheek. As he staggered back, I pulled Kole to her feet.

"Come on!" I called.

We hurried into the trees.

"Come back here, you brats!" Dr. Light called over our shoulders. An intense heat hit the back of my neck. I glanced behind me as the trees were consumed with white. I shoved Kole to the ground as a thick ray of light energy soared over our heads, obliterating the flora and fauna in from of us. We veered to the left.

"Wait! Gnarrk's still back there!" Kole cried, skidding to her feet. "We have to go back!"

I grabbed her wrist. "If we go back, he'll capture you. We need to go find the other Titans."

"B-B-But Gnarrk!" Her eyes were wide, and her chest rose and fell from her rapid breathing.

I gripped her biceps. "Kole, look at me. Look at me." I said. Kole bore her wide, blue eyes into mine. "We can't take on Dr. Light alone. We need help. We'll save Gnarrk, okay? But right now, I need you to take a deep breath."

Kole sucked in a deep breath and blinked the tears from her eyes. I took her hand.

"Come on." I pulled her through the trees. I saw a break in the trees, and we climbed out of the jungle.

"Hey!" We turned and saw the other Titans running to us. "We saw the light from the tree house."

"We ran into Dr. Light. He wanted to use Kole for his machine. Gnarrk's in danger now." I said.

"Where could he have taken him?" Kole said.

"He probably wants to lure Kole out by using Gnarrk as bait." Robin said. "He's probably on his way back to his machine."

"Then we'd better go now!"

* * *

We climbed our way up the hill leading to a cave entrance. As we stepped out into the outside world, the biting cold hit my arms, and I immediately shivered. I sure wished we had time to grab our jackets.

"There's Dr. Light's machine!" Cyborg called, pointing to the metal cylinder in the distance.

We ran towards the machine. As we drew closer, a ray of light energy zoomed towards us. We jumped out of the way.

"You came a lot sooner than I had anticipated." Dr. Light said from the top of his machine. "I believe you came for him."

Dr. Light gestured to Gnarrk, who sat at the base of the machine inside a cage of light. He pounded his fists frantically against the cage.

"Gnarrk!" Kole cried. I stretched my arm in front of her.

"Don't. It's what he wants." I said.

"How about a little deal? I'll let the caveman go peacefully if you hand over your friend." Dr. Light said.

"I've got a better idea. How about we defeat you and keep them both?" Robin said. "Titans, go!"

My friends charged. Dr. Light scowled and shot a ray of light at us. My friends jumped out of the way, and the ray headed straight for me. Kole jumped in front of me and crystallized, redirecting the ray up into the sky. Kole reverted her head back to human flesh.

"Use me, Ciela!" she said. I widened my eyes. "He can't hurt me if I'm like this. Use me to save Gnarrk!"

I nodded. Kole crystallized completely. I wrapped my arms around her legs and hefted her over to my shoulder. The weight made me staggered backwards, but I found my balance.

"Cover me, guys!" I cried. My friends nodded and continued their attack on Dr. Light. I trudged through the snow with Kole in tow.

Gnarrk perked up when he saw me and Kole. When we were within a few feet, a ray of light hit the ground in front of me, knocking me off my feet. Kole landed in the snow.

"Foolish girl. You cannot best me!" Dr. Light said. Kole sat up. Dr. Light grabbed her and lifted her in the air.

"Let me go! Let me _go_!" Kole cried. She transformed into crystal. Dr. Light stumbled from the sudden weight.

I pulled out a pistol and shot the disc powering the cage of light. The forcefield faded around Gnarrk. He grunted with a smile.

"You're welcome." I said.

"Stop... being... so stubborn!" Dr. Light cried as he tried to carry Kole to the machine.

Gnarrk scowled and let out a roar. He sprinted towards Dr. Light. I watched the horror come over him right before Gnarrk body slammed him. Kole slipped from his grasp. Gnarrk reached out and caught her.

"Gnarrk!" Kole said, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Thank goodness you're okay!"

Dr. Light sat up and spat snow from his mouth. We all surrounded him.

"Can't best you, huh?" Kole said, folding her arms with a smug smile. Dr. Light gulped.

* * *

Dr. Light sat in the snow, his torso encased with Raven's astral magic.

"Thanks again for your help." Robin said to Kole and Gnarrk.

"No problem. Beating bad guys is kind of fun." Kole said. Gnarrk grunted. Kole rolled her eyes and smiled. "Of course, it is a little much. The upper world isn't quite ready to handle our dynamic duo."

"People like Dr. Light might try to find you. If that ever happens, use this to call us." Robin said, offering a communicator to Kole.

I reached out and snatched the communicator from his hand before Kole could. Everyone stared at me.

"That's not a good idea. Trust me, you're safer without the communicator." I said.

Kole raised an eyebrow, but it shifted to a nose wrinkle as she laughed into her palm. "You people sure are weird."

I handed the communicator back to Robin. "It was nice to meet you."

"You, too! Be sure to come and visit sometime. We'd love to hear more about your adventures."

I smiled. "I'm looking forward to when that day comes."


	61. Hide and Seek

A foot harshly nudged my side, helping to bring me to consciousness. I open my eyes, hovering a hand over them to shield from the bright blue sky and sun. Raven stood above me.

"Good morning." she said. "I guess this is today's focus?"

I chuckled. "Yup."

Raven rolled her eyes and offered a hand to me. I accepted it and stood up. "I'm not even going to try and understand your whole 'dimension-traveling' situation. It gives me a headache every time I attempt at it."

"I think it's better that way."

Raven's communicator buzzed on her hip. She flipped it on.

"What, Robi-" Raven said. Her face twisted into annoyance. "What do you want, Beast Boy? Where's Robin?"

There was an explosion in the background. " _He's a little preoccupied right now. Just checking in to see how you're holding up. Has the team showed up yet?_ "

"No. I've been here for almost half an hour. What if they don't show? Do you expect me to wait here forever?"

" _Just sit tight. They'll be there soon. Unless you want the Brotherhood to get them?_ "

Raven scowled and snapped her communicator closed. An engine revved in the distance, and we looked down the path and saw a bus cruising down the road. It stopped in front of the train station for a moment before peeling away, kicking up a thick cloud of dust. Raven looked around in confusion until something tugging at her cloak caught her attention.

Three small children stood next to us- two boys and a girl. The girl, the eldest, wore a white shirt with a large pink M, a pink skirt, and a little pink cape. The eldest boy wore a yellow and orange uniform that reminded me of Kid Flash. The youngest sucked on his pacifier as he held the toes of his light blue onesie.

"What-?" Raven said. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Are you Waven?" the eldest boy, Timmy, said.

"I need a minute." Raven tugged her cape from Timmy's grasp and stomped away, pulling out a communicator. I crouched down to the children.

"Are you here to help us?" the girl, Melvin, said. Timmy hid behind his sister.

I nodded. "My name is Ciela. I'm Raven's friend. We're here to take you someplace safe." I noticed Melvin's outstretched hand, closed as if holding something. "Who's your friend?"

Melvin's eyes widened. She leaned in close, her face a few inches from mine. "You can see him?" she whispered, blowing hot breath on my nose.

"Well..." I glanced back at Raven, who barked at Beast Boy through communicators. "He's a little shy right now because of my friend, but I know he's there."

A wide smile spread across Melvin's lips. She tugged on her arm. "Did you hear that, Bobby? She likes you!"

I smiled. I stood up and held out my hand. "It's nice to meet you, Bobby."

My hand hung in the air for a few moments. I felt a little dumb standing like this. However, another hand, invisible to my eye, wrapped around mine and moved my arm up and down in a handshake. Bobby let go, and my arm fell back to my side.

Raven returned, huffing as she tucked her communicator away. "I guess we're stuck with them." she mumbled. The blast of a train horn sounded, and a long red and black train came to a screeching stop behind the train station. Raven turned to the children. "We'll take you to the drop-off, but that's it. We have other things to do. What are your names?"

"I'm Melvin," Melvin said, "and these are my brothers Timmy and Teether. This here is Bobby." Melvin pointed to her raised hand.

Raven looked up at the invisible Bobby with a scowl. "Right. Whatever."

Teether stumbled over to me and held his arms up, wiggling his fingers. I crouched down and scooped him into my arms. He patted my cheeks with a coo, and I scrunched my face and smiled. Melvin and Timmy held each of Raven's hands. We headed into the station and climbed onto the train. With another blast of its horn, the train started back up, and we headed down the railroad tracks. We sat in a train booth, Raven alone on one side and the kids and I on the other. Teether planted his face against the glass and watched the scenery pass by. Timmy tightly hugged his blue blankie.

"Only two hours on this train." Raven grumbled under her breath. She inhaled deeply and closed her eyes.

Melvin tapped my shoulder. "Want to play a game?"

"Sure. What kind of game?" I said.

"Hide and Seek! You're it!" Melvin grabbed Timmy and Teether, and the three children crept out of the booth.

I glanced at Raven, who didn't notice anything, and quietly snuck out. I headed to the next train car and looked around. The passengers scattered around in their seats glanced up at me. As I walked down the aisle, I heard wet, slobbering sounds and saw a flash of blue in the corner of my peripheral. I crouched and saw Teether nibbling on a train seat.

"Found you!" I said, tugging him off the seat. A small chunk of the seat had been ripped off. I held Teether out in front of me. "You're a little stinker, aren't you?"

Teether belched, and a piece of seat cover fell out of his mouth. He giggled. I smiled and held him against my hip.

"Now, where did your siblings go?"

We headed to the next train car, which was a long and empty hallway. As we walked, Teether began to tug at my braid with a quiet whimper.

"What is it-?" I said before freezing in my stride. I gasped and quickly turned to the window.

Monsieur Mallah clung to the side of the car, a wide grin on his face. He reeled a fist back. I lunged away as his fist plowed through the wall. He swung into the car.

"Hello, little girl." he said. "If you need a break, I'll take those children off your hands."

Holding Teether tighter, I turned on my heel and sprinted back down the hallway. The ground rumbled from his heavy footsteps. I hurried into the next car, only taking a few steps in before the doors burst open. A flat piece of metal hit my back, and I flew forward. I shielded Teether as I tumbled to the ground. Mallah loomed over me.

A stack of tables covered in astral magic slammed into Mallah, launching him back. I scrambled to my feet.

"I lose sight of you all for two minutes, and this happens?" Raven said. "Where are Melvin and Timmy?"

"They're hiding somewhere... and I think I know where." I said. "Follow me."

I sprinted to where Mallah lay on the ground. I hurdled over him and to the empty hallway.

"Watch your step." I called over my shoulder at the mangled section of the hallway where Mallah first entered. I could see the blurred tracks below. I jumped over the gaping hole in the floor. Raven followed me into the end car, which was stacked with boxes.

"Melvin? Timmy?" Raven called.

Two blond pigtails stood up straight from behind one of the boxes. Raven and I circled around and crouched next to them.

"What's happening?" Melvin whispered. "We heard loud noises."

"It's all right. Raven and I will take care of this. You're safe with us." I said.

The doors burst open.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are." Mallah called.

"Stay here and don't make any noise." Raven said. She raised her hand as it glowed with astral magic. Boxes from the other side rose and flew towards Mallah. I heard him grunt as they hit them.

Raven and I jumped out from behind the boxes as Mallah climbed to his feet. He grabbed one of the boxes and hurled it at us. Raven and I ducked. I fired my pistols at Mallah. He raised his arm to cover his face as the lasers absorbed into his fur. He roared and charged. Raven and I jumped out of the way, but Mallah grabbed each of one of our ankles. He spun around, dragging us with him, and threw us into the walls. My back slammed into the wall, and I crumpled to the ground. I heard screaming. I hoisted my body upright. Mallah loomed over the children as they huddled together, cornered against the boxes. I reached for a pistol.

"Bobby, help!" Melvin cried. She squeezed her eyes shut as her brothers clung to her.

Mallah reached for the children, but his hand stopped. His arm was yanked back, and a force knocked him to the opposite end of the car.

"What?!" Mallah cried, scrambling to his feet. He looked around for the source. Another force shoved him through the doors and to the other car. I heard the groan of metal being crushed, and our car started slowing down. Peering through the doors, the rest of the train continued down the tracks.

Our car came to a stop. The children cheered, stirring Raven. She sat up and rubbed her head.

"What happened?" she mumbled.

"Bobby saved us!" Melvin cried.

Raven looked at the gaping hole in the end of the car. "Well, ' _Bobby_ ' also stranded us in the middle of nowhere, and we have a giant, talking gorilla after us."

The children stopped cheering, bringing silence for a few moments before they all burst into tears.

"Can't you be just a little nice to these kids?" I said, kneeling to their height. They threw their arms around me and wept.

Raven folded her arms. "I don't do nice as easily as you."

I sighed and patted their backs. "Hey, hey, it's okay." I said. I pulled away and looked in their teary eyes. "Raven and I are here to make sure nothing bad happens to you. As long as you're with us, you're going to be okay."

We stepped out of the car and watched the rest of the train disappear into a tunnel.

"Well," Raven sighed, "I guess I'll just have to carry us all to the dropout."

"We can't do that!" Melvin said as Raven extended her hand. "Teether's tummy gets upset when he flies."

Raven rubbed her temples. "Fine. We'll walk."

I scooped Teether into my arms. Timmy started to wail.

"What's wrong?" Raven said.

"I wanna be carried, too!" Timmy cried, flailing his arms in the air.

Raven glanced at me. I shrugged. Raven sighed and lifted Timmy into her arms.

"I don't suppose you also want to be carried?" Raven said to Melvin.

Melvin shook her head. "I'd rather walk with Bobby."

"Right... Let's get moving."

* * *

Night came, but there wasn't any sight of the drop-off. Teether was passed out on my shoulder and snored in my ear. Timmy, who walked alongside Raven, let out a big yawn.

"It's past our bedtime." Melvin said.

"I know that." Raven said. "Look, there's a lodge up there that we can stay at for the night."

We headed up a small hill, where a little skiing lodge sat at the top. Raven unlocked the door with her magic, and it swung open. We got a fire started. Melvin and Timmy sat in front of the fire. I set Teether at the old wooden table while Raven searched the cupboards.

"Okay," she said, sitting in the other seat and plopping the cans in her arms on the table, "we've got carrots, peas, beans, and more beans. What do you want?"

Teether looked at the cans. "No."

"You have to eat _something_."

"No, no, no!"

Raven growled. Timmy waddled up to her, clutching his blankie and wailing.

"Muh-muh-my b-b-blankie!" he cried, holding the small piece of fabric in the air.

"Uh, yes. That is, indeed, your blankie."

Timmy continued to cry. Teether hopped off his chair and started to cry, too. Raven clamped her hands over her ears.

"How about you go outside and take a break?" I said, helping her stand up. I handed her a plate of carrots and peas. "Give this to Bobby."

Raven stared at the plate. "Don't you think you're playing into this a little _too_ much?"

"All right, out with you." I said, guiding her to the door. I shut it behind her and took a deep breath, rubbing my forehead as it ached from all the screaming. I walked over and knelt in front of the crying boys. I picked up Teether and patted his back. "There, there."

Teether belched in my ear, spraying spittle on my face. He smiled and cooed. I set him back down and turned to Timmy.

"Show me your blankie." I said. Timmy sniffled and held out his blankie. I took it and spread it out, allowing me to see the large rip in the fabric. I searched the room and found a stapler. I grabbed it and used it to patch up the blankie. I handed the blankie back to Timmy and clapped my hands together. "There! All better!"

I picked up the two boys and set them next to their sister on the bed. I tucked them under the covers.

"You're good at babysitting." Melvin said.

I smiled. "Thanks."

"Will you tell us a bedtime story?"

"Sure." I sat on the edge of the bed. "Let's see... Once upon a time, there was an evil puppet called the Puppet King. He had a magic remote that could turn other people into puppets, leaving their bodies to become his minions. The Puppet King tried to do the same to me and my friends. One day, we received puppets that looked exactly like us. That night, the Puppet King snuck into our home and started turning us into puppets!"

"No!" Teether cried, burying his face into his sister's cape.

"There are six of us, and he had already gotten three. The only ones left were me, Raven, and our friend, Starfire. We managed to escape, but not before the Puppet King made Raven and Starfire switch bodies. They had to learn how to work together so they could save our trapped friends. We snuck into the place where the Puppet King had our friends. We had come just in time, for he was about to destroy those puppets, turning our friends into mindless zombies!"

The three children gasped. I chuckled.

"Right before they were destroyed, Starfire used Raven's magic to bring them to safety. Now that they were okay, we had to defeat the Puppet King and turn them back to normal. But just as quickly as I had our friends, I was surrounded by their zombie bodies. They had me cornered, and all hope seemed to be lost..."

"What happened next?" Melvin whispered excitedly.

"Raven came to save the day. She knocked the Puppet King's remote out of his hand, and it was destroyed. My friends returned to normal, and the Puppet King turned into a plain, old puppet. The end."

The children clapped. "More story! More story!" Timmy cried.

"That's enough for one night. It's time to get some sleep." I pulled the covers to their chins. They closed their eyes and fell asleep. "Good night."

The front door opened, and Raven stepped inside.

"Everything went so quiet, I started to worry." Raven said. She stepped to my side and looked down at the sleeping kids. "You know... they're not so bad when they're not kicking and screaming."

"Are you warming up to them?" I said.

Raven scowled. "And what if I am?"

I chuckled and waved a hand dismissively. "That's a good thing."

* * *

Early the next morning, we headed up the mountain. We arrived at a cable car.

"This will help us get there faster." Raven said. "Everyone, in the cable car."

"Bobby says it doesn't look safe." Melvin whispered.

"We'll be fine. Get in."

Melvin glanced up at her invisible friend before stepping into the cable car. The car groaned and tilted harshly.

"Melvin!" Raven hissed.

"It wasn't me, it was Bobby!" Melvin said.

Raven shook her head. She pulled a lever on the small control panel, and the cable car revved to life and traveled up the cables.

Timmy gasped and shoved his finger forward. "Monkey man!"

"Monkey man?" Raven said. She gasped, and we followed Timmy's finger.

Another cable car traveled the opposite way. Mallah rode on top. As the cable cars passed each other, Mallah leaped onto ours. His fist broke through the metal. The children screamed in fright.

"Everyone, hang onto something!" I cried. I transformed my pistols into my bazooka and shot through the hole Mallah created. It cut through the suspension cable, and it snapped. The cable car plunged toward the ground. Mallah flew off the top and landed in the snow far away.

We clung to each other as the cable car sped down the snowy hill.

"Brace for impact!" I called as we reached the bottom of the mountain and grassy plains. A tree brought us to an abrupt halt, shattering the glass of all the windows. The doors opened, and we stumbled out of the car in a daze.

"Is everyone okay?" Raven said.

"That was awesome!" Melvin cried.

"Again! Again!" Timmy said, waving his blankie in the air.

"No. No 'again'." Raven growled.

* * *

As nighttime fell again, we reached the end of the dirt path. A large monastery stood before us, torches blazing on the walls to give light.

"Finally." Raven said.

Melvin stopped. "Bobby says it isn't safe in there."

Raven sighed. "Of course it's safe in there. There's no need to worry."

"But Bobby says-"

"There _is_ no Bobby! Stop listening to your imaginary friend who isn't real!"

"Bobby is real!" Her arm fell to her side, and she looked down the path. "Look what you did! You scared Bobby away! Bobby!"

Melvin tried to chase after Bobby, but Raven grabbed her and picked her up. Melvin thrashed in the air.

"We don't have time for this." Raven said. She pulled the rope hanging from a bell. The bell tolled loudly. The large doors creaked open, and a couple of monks greeted us.

"Welcome. We have been expecting you." the abbot, a bald man with a white goatee, said. "I will take good care of these children. You need not worry."

"Great. They're all yours." Raven said.

Melvin and Timmy walked over to the abbot's side. Teether tugged at Raven's cloak. She knelt, and Teether pulled his pacifier from his mouth and placed it in Raven's hand. He waddled over to the abbot. The abbot picked him up.

"Bye-bye." Teether whispered.

The doors closed, followed by the shifting of locks. We heard Timmy and Teether crying from the inside.

"Raven..." I said. I clenched my fist. "It really isn't safe in there."

"What?" Raven said. The crying stopped, followed by total silence. Raven's eyes widened, and she pounded her fists against the door. "Hey, let us in!"

"Go. They're on the other side." I said. I turned on my heel and sprinted down the path.

"Where are you going?!" Raven called.

"I'm going to find Bobby!"

* * *

"Bobby! Bobby!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. "Where are you, Bobby?!"

I heard rustling nearby. I turned and saw a giant brown teddy bear, patched with black stitches on his body.

"There you are." I said. "Raven scared you good, didn't she?"

Bobby nodded shyly.

"It's okay. She just takes a little getting used to. We need to go back."

Bobby shook his head quickly.

"Yes, we do. Melvin and the others are in danger. That monkey man captured them. Raven's trying to fight him, but it's no use without your help."

Bobby perked up. He gritted his large, sharp teeth and growled. He nodded and held his arm to me. I climb up it and stood on his shoulder, gripping his ear for balance.

"Let's go!" I cried, pointing forward.

Bobby roared and plowed down the path. We circled around the monastery and saw Mallah in a heavily armed AFV. Something blue lay in his path.

"Raven!" I cried. Bobby ran faster and leaped in front of the vehicle. He smashed his fist into the bumper, bringing the vehicle to a violent stop. Mallah launched out of the driver's seat.

"Bobby! You came back!" Melvin cried. Bobby climbed onto the vehicle and tore the restraints off the children.

"Is everyone okay?" I said. The three nodded. "Good."

We looked to Mallah, who climbed to his feet.

"Hey, monkey breath!" Melvin cried. "This is what you get for messing with us! Get him, Bobby!"

Bobby roared and leaped off the vehicle, landing in front of Mallah. He swiped his claws, knocking Mallah back to the ground. I helped the children climb down from the smoking vehicle. We hurried to Raven, who lay still on the ground. Timmy draped his blanket over her shoulders.

Raven stirred. She sat up and rubbed her head. "You're all okay?" she said.

Melvin nodded with a smile. "Don't worry. Bobby's taking care of that mean old monkey."

Raven looked up, her eyes widening at the sight of Bobby. "Whoa."

"Told you he was real."

Realizing there was no chance he could win this, Mallah pressed the center of the crisscrossed belts strapped to his chest. A small propeller whirred to life and carried him away into the night.

Raven and I stood. "Thanks, guys. You saved the day."

"It's all thanks to Bobby." Melvin said.

"You're right. He's the one we should really be thanking." I said. "Thank you, Bobby."

Bobby grinned, showing off his sharp teeth. Raven's communicator buzzed.

" _How did everything go? Is everyone safe?_ " Beast Boy said.

"Yes. We're all okay." Raven said.

" _Good, because Robin needs you for another mission._ "

"But... what about the kids?"

Melvin tugged on Raven's cloak. "It's okay, Raven. You're needed somewhere else. We'll be fine."

"But what if someone tries to hurt you again while we're away?" Raven said.

"We're not alone. We've got plenty of people here who will protect us." Melvin reached up and held Bobby's hand.

I crouched to the children's height. "We'll come to get you once everything's safe. Until then, make sure you behave and look after each other."

"We will." Timmy and Melvin said. The three children wrapped their arms around me and Raven.

"Are you coming with us, or does the next episode need you halfway across the world again?" Raven said as we stood up.

I chuckled. "The latter. But it's the last episode I'll spend separated from you guys. I'm kind of looking forward to this one, actually."

Raven smiled. "Well, I'll see you then. Don't get into too much trouble."

I chuckled. "I should really say the same for you, since I have no idea what you'll do while I'm gone. But, just like these kids, I won't be alone."

I held my hands together behind me and touched the extra communicator clipped to the back of my belt.


	62. Lightspeed

It felt so nice to return to Jump City. While the traveling was enjoyable, I missed home.

I awoke in an alley, however. I guess the episode didn't want to start me off in my comfy bed back at Titans Tower. I crawled to my feet, walked out of the alley, and down the street. The lateness of the evening left the streets vacant, but the city's lights were still on and made it feel alive. The museum came into view, and I stopped when I saw a group of people scurrying out. I snuck over to a streetlight across the street and peeked my head out. The H.I.V.E. Five stood at the steps of the museum, the doors wide open. In their hands, they carried valuable artifacts.

Although, something was off. There actually were five of them.

 _Where's-?_

A hand grabbed my arm and yanked me into the alley behind me, another hand clamping over my mouth to prevent me from yelping.

"Quiet. They might spot us."

Jinx poked her head out far enough to catch a glimpse at the H.I.V.E. Five. I gaped at her.

"What are you doing here, anyways? I thought you and the Teen Titans were out of town fighting the Brotherhood of Evil." Jinx said, turning back to me. She squinted at my bewildered expression. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

I reached up and pulled her hand off my mouth. "You're... not with them?"

Jinx smirked. "Since you've been off doing whatever, I guess I can forgive you for missing out on some things. Watch this."

Jinx's eyes flashed pink, followed by the screaming of alarms. The H.I.V.E. Five tensed as they looked around frantically.

"Run!" I heard Gizmo's screechy voice cry as they ran to the stairs.

"Not so fast." Jinx mumbled with a smile. She thrust her fingers out, sending a wave of pink energy across the street. The energy hit one of the stairs, jutting it up. The H.I.V.E. snagged their feet on the cement and tumbled down the stairs. The artifacts flew out of their hands and onto the steps. They landed in a large, dazed pile. Jinx covered her mouth and snickered as the H.I.V.E. scrambled to their feet and dashed down the sidewalk. She clapped her hands together and placed her hands on her hips as she turned back to me. Her smile melted into an annoyed look again. "What?"

"I... I..." I stammered. "You're not with them?"

Jinx sighed. "I'll explain why after we get out of here. The cops will be here any minute. Come on." Jinx grabbed my arm, dragged me out of the alley, and down the opposite direction that the H.I.V.E. Five went.

* * *

"I've been on the run from them for a while now." Jinx said as we sat on our familiar bench in the park. The contrast of darkness and no people playing was startlingly compared to what I was used to. "My ex-friends weren't too happy when I quit. While they're committing crimes one day, they're spending the next trying to hunt me down and bring me back. I guess they don't handle break ups very well... not that any of them have ever experienced the real thing. They're certainly still upset over the whole pie thing."

I covered my mouth and stifled a laugh. "Oh, man, how did that go?"

Jinx chuckled at the memory. "I wish I knew for myself. I bolted before they downed that pie, but I heard it was a complete disaster. I bet they're still getting cherry filling out of the carpet."

I laughed aloud. "So, when did you quit?"

Jinx exhaled, vibrating her lips like a horse. "Right around the time the Teen Titans first started their world-wide Brotherhood of Evil 'search and destroy' mission. So, it's been a few months."

"I'm... surprised. Shocked, even. I didn't expect you to quit so soon..."

"What are you talking about?" Jinx said, eyeing me suspiciously. "You know, I've had a lot of questions for you lately. First, why are you here in Jump City? You're a part of the hunt for the Brotherhood, after all. And you seem like you've always known a lot about me, even when we had just met. What is up with you?"

I chuckled and held my hands tightly in my lap. "Well, since we're friends, I might as well tell you. I have to warn you, though, that what I'm about to tell you sounds very crazy and you might not believe me."

"Fire away." Jinx rested her elbow on the back of the bench and propped her chin up with her first.

I sighed. "Well, I'm not from Jump City. I'm not even from this world- that is, this version of Earth. I come from another Earth where everything here is a television show. While I've been a member of the Teen Titans for a few years in this world, in my world, it's only been about two months." I glanced at Jinx. Her stoic expression hadn't faltered. "This television show has been my favorite since I was young. I've watched the entirety of it so much, I know it as well as the back of my hand. That's why, when I first met you, I knew about Attack Pattern Alpha. However, because of me being in this show, it's changing. There are some things that shouldn't have happened, but they did because I'm here. I think you're one of the best examples."

"Me? How?"

"If I never came into this show and met you, you would still be with the H.I.V.E. Five and you would still be a bad guy right now. In the original series, it's today that you would change and become good because someone else opened your eyes." I turned to Jinx. "Well, what do you think of me now? Think I'm crazy?"

"Hm..." Jinx said, scrunching her nose in thought. "Well, I've always thought you were crazy, and after hearing that, I still think you are." Jinx smiled. "But I believe you."

"I believe you, too!" a voice cried. Jinx and I screamed and leaped off the bench, whirling around to the source of the voice. His uniform consisted of a fitted, yellow, long-sleeved shirt with a red lightning bolt on his chest, red pants, red gloves, and yellow shoes. His face was covered partially with a yellow mask, leaving the bottom half of his face and his blue eyes showing. His red, spiky hair spilled out from the top of the mask. He rested his elbows on the back of the bench and leaned forward. He held a bag of popcorn, and he stuffed a handful in his mouth.

"You nearly scared us to death!" Jinx snapped. "Who are you?"

"Kid Flash. Fastest boy alive." He held out the bag of popcorn. "Want some?"

"How long have you been spying on us?"

"I wasn't spying. I saw two pretty girls by themselves late at night, and I got worried. I just also happened to hear your super interesting conversation. So, what are your names?"

"I'm Ciela. My cranky friend here is Jinx." I said.

"Well, Miss Ciela, you've got an unusual situation. I've heard some crazy stories before, and I've met plenty of aliens from other worlds, but you're a special case. Does that mean you already know who I am from your TV show?"

I chuckled nervously. "Yes."

"Well, it's nice to meet you both in the flesh."

"Um... Thanks. You, too."

"We should go before this guy officially gets on my nerves." Jinx mumbled. She turned on her heel and walked down the path. I followed.

"Hey, wait!" Kid Flash called. In the blink of an eye, he was at Jinx's side. "There's some scary things lurking around in the dark. You don't want to put yourself in danger."

"We can take care of ourselves. Now, scram!"

Kid Flash leaped in front of Jinx, and we stopped. "Come on. I just want to get to know you more. What do you say?"

Jinx blushed, which she tried to counter with an annoyed scowl. She rolled her eyes and stomped down the cement path.

"What's up with her?" Kid Flash said.

"It's normal for people she doesn't know. She'll warm up once you spend more time with her." I said.

Kid Flash smiled. "Is that a promise?"

There was an explosion. We turned our heads and saw a wave of pink energy hit a tree, causing it to topple over.

"Jinx!" I cried.

Kid Flash and I ran down the cement path, following the sounds of struggling.

"Well, well. Looks like the Teen Titans decided to send one of their crud-slingers home." Gizmo sneered. The H.I.V.E. Five surrounded Jinx, who was crushed in Mammoth's arms. She swung her legs in the air. Gizmo looked at Kid Flash. "Who's this, Jinx? Your new boyfriend?"

"Let me go!" Jinx cried.

"I've got a better idea. Get them!"

A swirl of black energy appeared before me, and Kyd Wykkyd stood in front of me. He threw a series of punches, but I blocked them. As his foot flew over my head in a roundhouse kick, I transformed my pistols into a bazooka. I smashed my bazooka into his other leg, sweeping him off his feet. See-More shot eye lasers at me, and I cartwheeled out of the way and fired at him. A force covered my arms, pinning them to my torso. My bazooka fell from my hands. See-More shoved me to the ground. I looked down and saw a large, metal cuff wrapped around me.

Kid Flash sprinted a mile a second around Mammoth, kicking up a tornado that swept him and Jinx into the air. Mammoth flew out the top of the tornado and into a tree. Kid Flash skidded to a halt, holding out his arms and catching Jinx before she hit the ground.

"Put me down." Jinx said.

"What, no thank you?" Kid Flash said.

Gizmo barreled into Kid Flash, sending him and Jinx tumbling to the ground. He pressed a button on his remote control with a snicker. A small rocket launcher emerged from his suit and fired metal cuffs that wrapped around their arms and torsos.

"Great job, H.I.V.E. Five." Gizmo said. "And you losers thought having me as the new leader would be a bad idea. Let's take 'em back to headquarters."

Mammoth lifted the three of us up and draped us over his shoulders, Kid Flash over the left and Jinx and I over the right.

"See? I told you being alone was dangerous." Kid Flash said. Jinx's eyes flashed pink in frustration.

* * *

The H.I.V.E. Five brought us into their headquarters. We entered their Ops. Kyd Wykkyd teleported two iron cages into the room. Mammoth threw me and Kid Flash in one and Jinx in another, separating us by a few feet.

"You've caused us a whole lot of trouble, Jinx." Billy Numerous said as they gathered around Jinx's cage. He split into two.

"C'mon now, darlin', come back with us. There's no way we can do this team without you!" Billy #2 said.

"I've already told you that I'm not coming back. How many times do I have to pound it into those empty heads of yours?!" Jinx said.

"Stop being so stubborn!" Gizmo cried. Jinx folded her arms and turned away. Gizmo growled. "Fine, then! We'll just turn you over to the Brotherhood of Evil, along with your stupid friends!"

"Go ahead. See if I care." Jinx replied coolly.

Gizmo grit his teeth. "Rotten snot-muncher." he mumbled as the H.I.V.E. Five disbanded to go do their own activities.

"You mean you used to hang around _these_ guys?" Kid Flash said.

Jinx rolled her eyes. "Yes, unfortunately. I'd rather not talk about it."

 _"This is a restricted frequency. Who are you and what do you want?"_ Madame Rouge hissed on the video screen.

"This is Gizmo from the H.I.V.E. Five." Gizmo said. "We've got a couple of superheroes and a traitor to turn into the Brotherhood of Evil: Jinx, Kid Flash, and Ciela from the Teen Titans."

 _"Really? I didn't expect such amateurs like you to carry out a task like that."_ Madame Rouge said with slightly more interest. _"I am on my way."_

The video cut out. Gizmo snickered and turned to us. "You're toast."

Gizmo flew away to join Billy Numerous and the racing video game on the large TV.

"So, Miss Ciela, what's it like in your world?" Kid Flash said, a sub sandwich in his hands.

"Where did you...?" I said, glancing at the fridge in the corner of the room. I shook my head. "Never mind. It's pretty much the same as this one, just without superheroes and super powers."

"That must get really boring."

I chuckled. "It does. That's one of the reasons why I always watched this show- to get a taste of the hero life."

Kid Flash snapped his fingers. "I know. Since you apparently know so much, I'll quiz you on things about me."

I perked up. "You're on."

Kid Flash smiled. "Where was I born?"

"Blue Valley, Nebraska."

"How old was I when I got my powers?"

"Ten."

"What's my real name?"

I snickered. "Are you sure you want to go there, _Wally_?"

"Man, you're good. Okay, last question. How old am I now?"

I paused and folded my arms as I squinted slightly at him. "Um... sixteen?"

"Ooooh, so close. I'm seventeen, just like your faithful leader, Robin."

"Oh. You know Robin?"

"Of course I know Robin. I mean, he _is_ leader of the Teen Titans. But we've been best friends since the dawn of time. I knew him back when he was Batman's little sidekick."

"That's so cool. What was he like?"

"We were always in a competition over who was more immature or goofier. Of course, no one could outmatch me. He always did this thing with words where he removed the prefixes to create new words, like changing 'disaster' to 'aster' and 'overwhelmed' to 'whelmed.' I knew him better than anyone else. I guess you could call us brothers." Kid Flash said.

"Brothers, huh? Then how come he's never mentioned you before?" I said.

"What?! Oh, man, that stings! I'm going to have to send him a strongly-worded letter. I mean, he's told me a lot about you."

I tensed. "Wait, what?"

"Despite joining the Teen Titans and becoming more serious and focused, we still keep in touch from time to time. He's kept me up to date with all the interesting happenings going on. He told me about you when you first joined. In fact, I've heard more about you than anyone else."

I smiled. "Well, like you said, I'm a special case."

Kid Flash perked up. "Hey, look at that. I taught you something you already didn't know."

"How about also finding a way to get us out of these cages?" Jinx said, kicking the bars with her foot.

"Your old pals didn't do so good on making something to keep me contained." Kid Flash said. He stood up and walked over to the bars. He rubbed his hands together and gripped the metal. His hands vibrated, causing the metal to heat up. With a grunt, he pulled the bars apart to create an opening. He hopped out and did the same with Jinx's cage. "Now you owe me _two_ thank yous."

Jinx rolled her eyes and stepped out of the cage. She glanced over at Billy Numerous and Gizmo, who were too entranced by their video game to notice our jailbreak. "Come on, let's leave before they notice."

* * *

"What a bunch of chumps." Kid Flash snickered with his hands resting on the back of his head as we walked down the city street.

"Those ' _chumps_ ' just called Madame Rouge to come over and get us. She's probably looking for us right now." Jinx said.

"No need to fear. I won't let Rouge hurt one hair on your pink head." Kid Flash said, draping his arm around her shoulders. Jinx scowled and shoved him away, stepping closer to me.

"I'm not worried about my safety; I can take care of myself. I'm worried about your stupidity putting you in danger."

"Oh, so you're worried about me?"

Jinx blushed and side-glared at me. I raised my hands defensively.

"I remember hearing about the Brotherhood of Evil. I heard they have a new addition to their group." Kid Flash said. "What was their name again...?"

I stopped walking. Jinx and Kid Flash stopped a step ahead and turned to me.

"Her name's Jane." I said. I held my left elbow. "She's from my world, too."

"Well, she's a super villain like any I've ever heard of. I heard the Brain's put her pretty high up in his ranks." Kid Flash said.

"That's because she's got the same knowledge of the show as me. While I help the good guys, she helps the bad guys. She... _really_ hates me. It's my fault for getting her stuck inside this world, and she's got plenty of revenge to exact on me." I held my arms. "The other Titans are so determined to protect me from her, but I don't think that's going to be enough."

Jinx scowled and stepped up to me. I shrunk back in surprise. She folded her arms.

"What, am I going to have to be the positive one?" she said. "Sure, she's got a big scythe and looks that could kill if she missed, but I've honestly seen better. I've known you longer, and I say she's no match for you. If she ever tries to prove me wrong, then direct me to her and I'll straighten her out."

I blushed and laughed. "That was unexpected. It's weird to hear something like that coming from you."

Jinx huffed. "Well, we're friends, right? And I'm pretty sure friends say things like that to one another."

"How sweet." Kid Flash said. He opened his arms. "Group hug?"

Jinx scoffed and rolled her eyes. I covered my mouth and laughed. My laughter stopped when I saw something long and black wrap around Kid Flash's waist. Kid Flash was yanked back and over to Madame Rouge, who stood in the middle of the street.

"Aren't you children a little old for hide and seek?" Madame Rouge said.

"Let him go!" Jinx said.

"Hm, I don't think so. He'll be the perfect addition to the Brotherhood's collection."

Kid Flash scowled. His body vibrated rapidly. Madame Rouge cried out and released him, gripping her burning arm. Kid Flash sprinted back over to us.

"You're going to be sorry you did that." Madame Rouge hissed.

She thrust her arms at us. We jumped out of the way. Jinx swiped her arm, sending a wave of pink energy at the ground. A large piece of asphalt jutted from the ground. Kid Flash sprinted toward the asphalt and slammed his feet into it. The asphalt flew toward Madame Rouge. She twisted her body out of the way without moving from her spot. She reached out and grabbed Kid Flash's ankle. She flung him into the nearest building before throwing him back onto the ground. He sat up and rubbed his head.

I transformed my pistols into my bow. I nocked the string and fired an arrow. Jinx stretched out her fingers and covered the arrow with pink energy. Madame Rouge side-stepped, but the arrow grazed her arm. She gritted her teeth and clutched her bicep. Kid Flash jumped back onto his feet and sprinted towards Madame Rouge. He twisted his body and rammed his shoulder into her stomach, launching her back several feet.

Kid Flash and Jinx stood side-by-side. Kid Flash founded his fists into the ground, creating a path of uprooted asphalt that raced towards Rouge. Jinx thrust her arms out while her eyes flashed bright pink. A nearby streetlight was uprooted from the sidewalk, and it rocketed towards Rouge. Rouge performed a kip-up, extending her legs up into the air and to the rooftop of a nearby building. The streetlamp crashed to the ground in her previous spot, halting the asphalt. Rouge looked down at us from the rooftop. She scoffed, turned away, and leaped down the other side.

"What, that's it?" Kid Flash called. "At least give us a real fight!"

"Shut up! Don't antagonize her!" Jinx said.

"Sorry." Kid Flash brushed his hands to clear the dirt of the asphalt. "Those were some amazing skills. No wonder you left those amateur bad guys- you're too good for them."

Jinx blushed and folded her arms. "That's not the reason why I left... but thanks."

"Ah, there it is! Like music to my ears."

A smile twitched at the corners of Jinx's lips. "You're an idiot."

My communicator buzzed at my hip. I plucked it from my belt and flipped it on. Robin's face flickered onto the screen.

"Hey, Robin. What's up?" I said.

 _"Cyborg's scanners had picked up activity over in Jump City, so I called to see if you were around."_ Robin said.

Kid Flash peered over my shoulder and at Robin. "Well, well! If it isn't the Boy Wonder!"

Robin reeled back, followed by a smile. _"Nice to see you, too, Wally. What are you doing in town?"_

"I thought the city could use some protection while you were away. No need to worry about a thing- I've got everything under control." Kid Flash snatched my communicator from my hand. "Now what's this I hear about my _best friend_ not mentioning me, even once, to his fellow teammates? I've never been so hurt before in my life!"

 _"It... slipped my mind."_ Robin said with a smirk. _"Maybe if you took a break from your girl-scouting and visited once in a while, I wouldn't need to."_

"Aw, that's a low blow, even for you."

I chuckled and took my communicator back. Kid Flash looked over my shoulder again. "There were some complications, but the three of us took care of things."

 _"Three?"_ Robin said.

Jinx looked over my other shoulder. "Hi."

Robin's eyes widened. _"Uh... What's going on?"_

"I'll tell you when I see you again. I'm about to leave soon anyways." I said.

 _"All right, then. Catch you later."_

I nodded and hung up my communicator.

"Well, I'm offended." Kid Flash said, folding his arms with a fake pout. "He didn't say goodbye to _me_."

"Maybe you can call him later and chew him out yourself." I said. I turned to Jinx. "I've got something for you."

Jinx perked up. "Really?"

I reached behind me and detached the extra communicator from the back of my belt. I held it out to Jinx. "For you."

Jinx's eyes widened. "What? This has to be some kind of joke, right?"

I chuckled and shook my head. "From this moment on, consider yourself an honorary member of the Teen Titans."

Slowly, Jinx took the communicator from me. She flipped it on and off several times. Clutching the communicator in her hands, she held it to her heart and grinned brightly.

"Thank you."

I returned the smile. "I should warn you, though, to not use that for the time being." I turned to Kid Flash. "Sorry I didn't snag an extra for you."

"No need. I already have one." Kid Flash said, brandishing his own communicator. "I may or may have not snuck into Titans Tower to get one. You guys have a really awesome training field."

I nodded. "When the time comes, I'll call you. But until then, stay safe. I don't want the Brotherhood to hunt you down."

"We will." Jinx said.

"We?" Kid Flash said with a smile.

Jinx rolled her eyes. "Shut up."


	63. Revved Up

Beast Boy checked the imaginary watch on his wrist. "He's late." he said. He leaned over to me. "So... _what_ exactly did Ding Dong Daddy steal? Robin was really vague about everything."

"It doesn't matter." Robin said, keeping his eyes on the road we stood on. His arms were folded tightly and his foot tapped impatiently on the ground. "What's important is we get it back."

"Is that him?" Starfire said, pointing to the trail of smoke coming up the road. Robin's scowl deepened.

With my hands behind my back, I shifted my weight between my feet. I ignored the sweat forming on my brow from the hot, desert heat, and I fought against the smile that threatened to bubble onto my face. Today, I felt... _excited_. A little anxious, too, but mostly excited.

A red automobile came into view through the clouds of smoke it belched out. It drew closer, but we didn't budge. The driver, a pot-bellied man with black hair and beady eyes named Ding Dong Daddy, spotted us in the middle of the road. He slammed on his brakes, screeching to a halt.

"Whoa, now. What's the hold up?" Ding Dong Daddy said. He blasted his horn. "Out of the way, I'm cruisin' here!"

"You stole something, and you're going to hand it over _now_." Robin said, stepping a few paces in front of the rest of us.

"Chill out, Hidden Eyes. I ain't lookin' for no trouble. If you want what you need, you're gonna have to race me for it."

"Uh, excuse me, Mr. Ding Dong Daddy..." Beast Boy said, raising his hand. "What did you steal, anyways?"

"I see I got your attention." Ding Dong Daddy reached into the passenger seat and lifted a briefcase into the air. "Titanium alloy- tough as nails and light as air. Got a cryptic lock that's too mind-bogglin' for Ding Dong Daddy. Sounds borin', right? But if I just turn it around..."

Ding Dong Daddy twisted the briefcase around, displaying the yellow R stickered to the front. The others gasped.

"Robin, I think you left out a pretty crucial detail." Cyborg said.

"I told you the details weren't important." Robin said. "I'm giving you one last chance to give that back."

"I'll give it back... but not before we have a little fun." Ding Dong Daddy said. He revved his engines. "In order to reclaim your beloved possession, you need to beat me in a race."

"You're challenging the T-Car with _that_ thing?!" Cyborg said. "You are _so_ on!"

Ding Dong Daddy smiled. He tossed a rolled-up piece of paper. Robin snatched it out of the air and unrolled it, revealing a map.

"Then I'll see you cats at the finish line!" Ding Dong Daddy said. His automobile kicked up smoke as it swerved past us and down the road. I waved my hand in front of my face to clear the air.

Robin gritted his teeth, wadded up the map, and threw it over his shoulder. It hit Beast Boy's shoulder and fell into his hands. "Titans, we're winning this race no matter what!"

Raven and Starfire picked up their feet and flew down the road after Ding Dong Daddy. Cyborg pressed a button on his arm, and a few seconds later, the T-Car rolled up.

"I call shotgun!" Beast Boy said, climbing into the passenger seat.

As I started to open the backseat door, Robin planted a hand on it and closed it. I yanked my hand back.

"You're coming with me." he said.

"The last time you said that, I broke my leg." I said. Robin's angry pout didn't waver. I sighed and patted the back of the T-Car. Cyborg peeled out. Robin pulled out his communicator and pressed a button on the side. The R-Cycle rolled up to us. Robin climbed on, clipped on his helmet, and handed the spare to me. As soon as he heard the snap of the helmet strap, Robin revved the R-Cycle to life, rocketing us down the road.

The insane speeds coupled with the desert wind that suddenly picked up caused my braid to whip against my back. I looked up at the sky and saw Raven and Starfire flying above us. Up ahead, I saw a large laser emerge from the back of Ding Dong Daddy's car. A purple beam of energy escaped from it and hit the two girls. We raced past them as they crashed to the ground. I pulled out my communicator and flipped it on.

"Everything all right?" I said.

 _"Don't ask me that. You know exactly what's up."_ Raven hissed on the other end.

"At least let me pretend not to so I can console you."

"I'll contact Cyborg and have him pick you guys up." Robin called over his shoulder.

 _"No, don't worry about us. You focus on getting your briefcase back. We'll meet you at the finish line. Raven out."_ I hung up my communicator and tucked it away.

"Do you, uh... know what's inside the case?" Robin said.

I shook my head. "I don't. It's one of the mysteries this show left its viewers." I smiled. "But, you know, you could always end that mystery right now by telling me."

"No." Robin picked up speed. I rolled my eyes. At the end of the original series, Robin showed everyone what was inside the briefcase. I couldn't wait to find out for myself!

We slowly started to catch up with Ding Dong Daddy. He glanced out his shoulder with a grin and wagged Robin's briefcase in the air with his free hand. Robin's grip on the R-Cycle's handles tightened. My communicator buzzed. I flipped it on.

 _"Chrome Dome and Green Machine callin' Rubber Duck and Whiz Kid. Bare Bait just dusted our britches goin' full-throttle on the monster lane. Come on back."_ Beast Boy said.

"Whiz Kid?" I said.

 _"Give me that!"_ Cyborg cried. _"Something's coming your way!"_

On cue, another engine entered within earshot, catching up to us quickly. As I turned my head, a hand grabbed my wrist and yanked me aside. I gasped as I was pulled from the R-Cycle and onto the back of another motorcycle, this one painted all black- styled very similarly to its driver.

"Sorry, Robin, but it looks like I'm making off with the prize today." Red X said. He slammed his motorcycle into the R-Cycle. Robin spiraled off to the side of the road, allowing Red X to zoom ahead. I looked into the thick cloud of dust as Robin and the R-Cycle quickly disappeared.

 _"Attention, all bad guys,"_ Gizmo's voice called through the radio on the dashboard, _"there's a big race goin' on, and the prize is the secret possessions of none other than the Teen Titans' leader, Robin! Start your engines, you stinkin' crud-munchers!"_

"Looks like we're one step ahead of that pipsqueak." Red X said.

" _We_? I have nothing to do with this." I said.

"You're the one riding with me."

"You kidnapped me!"

"As long as you're here, why not spill what's inside that briefcase?"

"I don't know. It's a secret from all of us."

"Well, when I win the race, I'll be sure to share the contents with you."

"Gee, I'm flattered." I said. "Why are you doing this, anyways? That briefcase means a lot to Robin."

"I'm not interested in the briefcase." Red X said, looking forward. "This just became a whole new game."

Behind me, I heard the vicious roar of another engine. I looked over my shoulder and saw the R-Cycle rocketing down the road. Behind him, there was a thick cloud of smoke that covered the horizon. It crept toward the R-Cycle. Robin glanced behind him, revved his engine, and picked up speed. He gradually got closer to us. He reached behind him and pulled out his bo-staff as he rode alongside us. Red X slammed on the brakes as Robin jabbed, and Robin rocketed ahead. Red X hurried behind Robin, rear-ending the R-Cycle. Robin swung his bo-staff. Red X ducked, and I gasped as the tip of the bo-staff nearly grazed the mask of my helmet.

"Careful. You don't want to damage the cargo." Red X said.

"You're being ridiculous right now. If you don't want the briefcase, why don't you help us win the race?" I said.

"Tangling in any side is not my thing. I'd rather do what I want."

I scowled and glared at the back of Red X's head. I reached out, grabbed the sides of his white skull mask, and yanked his head back.

"Hey-! What are you doing?!" he cried, trying to free himself with one hand while driving with the other. His motorcycle swerved on the road. Robin slowed so he rode alongside us. I reached my hand out to him, and he snagged it. I leapfrogged from Red X's motorcycle to Robin's. Robin swerved the R-Cycle and rammed it into the side of Red X's motorcycle. Red X spiraled and disappeared into the smoke cloud of villains slowly approaching.

"We got a party goin' on!" Ding Dong Daddy called over his shoulder. "Lemme cool down the situation."

The sides of Ding Dong Daddy's car spilled ice out, freezing the road.

"Uh... Robin?" I said, my voice rising higher with each syllable as I stared at the large stalagmites shooting out of the ice.

"Hold on tight." Robin said, driving straight towards a slanted icicle.

The R-Cycle soared through the air, above the slick and slippery road. I screamed and dug my fingers into Robin's shoulders as the R-Cycle plunged back to the ground, the tires screeching as Robin got his bearings again.

"Sorry about that." Robin said. "Are you okay?"

"If you ever do that again, I swear I'll pistol-whip you." I groaned, resting my forehead on his back. "I think I'm going to throw up."

"Not in the helmet, please. At least wait until after we win this race."

We launched forward, creeping up beside Ding Dong Daddy. He glanced over his shoulder, not noticing us in his blind spot.

"Looks like old Daddy-o's winnin' this race." he said with a smile.

"Guess again, _Daddy-o_." Robin said. He revved the engine, boosting us forward and in front of Ding Dong Daddy.

I saluted Ding Dong Daddy with a wink before pulling out my pistols. I transformed them into my bazooka, aimed, and fired at one of his tires. The tire exploded, and Ding Dong Daddy's car flipped. Ding Dong Daddy flew out of the car and tumbled to the ground, his pot belly jiggling. The R-Cycle cruised over the finish line, followed shortly by Ding Dong Daddy's rolling car. It finally stopped upright and fell apart, billowing smoke. Robin brought the R-Cycle to a stop. He climbed off and walked to the destroyed car. He reached into the passenger seat and retrieved his briefcase, which remained in perfect condition. I unclipped and remove my helmet, shaking out my hair. I climbed off the R-Cycle and rested the helmet at my hip.

I looked back down the road. The black smoke cloud of villains was gone; I guess Red X listened to me after all.

A loud horn blasted, and I saw a yellow bus with a large, red rocket attached to the top barrel through the finish line, destroying the banner hanging above. The bus rolled to a stop. The doors opened, and Raven and Starfire climbed out.

"Robin! You have retrieved your possessions!" Starfire cried.

"Yeah, congrats for getting your... whatever that is... back." Raven said.

"Aw, _yeah_ , baby!" We looked and saw Cyborg cruising up, riding the back tires of the T-Car like a Segway with Beast Boy as a horse pulling him. "Told you nothing could beat the T-Car!"

Beast Boy transformed back into his human self and collapsed to the ground in exhaustion.

"So... now that you got... your thing back... how about telling us why it was so important?" Beast Boy panted.

"Yes, please tell us. What is inside this mysterious case of briefness?" Starfire said.

I did my best to contain my excitement. _The moment of truth!_

Robin gazed down at his briefcase. He smiled and looked back up at us.

"I... can't tell you. It's personal." Robin said. "I hope you can understand."

My jaw dropped. "What?!" I cried, attracting everyone's attention.

"What?"

"B-B-But in the original series, you showed everyone what was inside!"

Robin smiled and placed a hand on his hip. "Well, this isn't the original series anymore. It stopped being that when you came into the picture."

"Oh, come on! _Please_?"

"Yeah, dude, what about a tiny peek?" Beast Boy said, raising a tired hand in the air.

Robin shook his head. "Maybe one day you'll see what's inside... just not today. Until then, this is something I'll keep to myself."

I huffed a frustrated sigh and folded my arms.


	64. Go!

I walked to the end of the docks hanging off the edge of Jump City. I stared at the empty piece of land sitting in the middle of the lake, near the cable bridge. I took a deep breath and looked up at the night sky. The stars twinkled, giving me a tiny sense of peace.

I turned on my heel, ran down the docks, and into town. I hurried past cars and people as my feet pounded against the sidewalk. I turned into the nearest alley.

I turned the corner at the end and slammed into another person. I stumbled back.

"Gimme all your money." a low voice hissed. A thug stepped into the moonlight. I scowled.

"I don't have time for you. Get out of my way." I said.

"Don't make me repeat myself, girl." My eyes diverted to the small knife he pulled out of his pocket. "Just do what I say and no one gets hurt."

I pulled out an energy pistol, aimed, and fired. The laser hit the handle of the knife, and the thug yelped and dropped it. A trash can stood nearby. I popped off the lid and chucked it at the man like a Frisbee. The lid rammed into his stomach. The thug gritted his teeth, tossed the lid aside, and charged.

As I reached for my other pistol, a disc flew over my shoulder. I jumped back as the disc unleashed a bright, white light. The thug cried out as he covered his eyes. Another silhouette rushed past me, leaped into the air, and jump-kicked the thug in the face. The thug fell against the wall and crumpled to the ground. The silhouette stood up straight and turned to me.

Robin stared at me for a long moment, his mask narrowing from his squint. He walked over to me, stopping just a foot away, and loomed over me. I shrunk back.

"...Who are you?" Robin said.

"Ciela." I said. I stepped back to create some space and holstered my pistols. Robin continued to stare at me. "Is something wrong?"

"I... don't know. I feel like I know you from somewhere. Have we met before?"

I perked up. _He recognizes me? But how?_

Something green caught my upper peripheral, and I looked at the sky. A stream of green raced across the sky like a comet. I watched it disappear into the city, followed by a large, green explosion from the city's center. I darted around Robin and out the alley.

"Hey, wait!" Robin called behind me.

I hurried in the direction of the green smoke rising from the crash site. A large crater jutted out of the road, right in front of the pizza restaurant. People gathered around the crater, their curiosity getting the best of them.

Starfire stepped out of the crater, hunched over and panting. She wore the same outfit as her older sister, Blackfire- the same prison uniform. Her hands were cuffed, and her eyes glowed perpetually.

" _Sluvnar ni vormat_!" Starfire cried, sliding down the side of the crater. She raised her hands up, and people backed away. " _Sluvnar_!"

She aimed her cuffed hands at a nearby man with a camera. His shaking finger pressed the shutter button, and the flash went off. Starfire winced and shrunk away for a moment, before roaring and swinging her arms wildly. The citizens scattered in a cloud of screams. Starfire swung her arms, knocking a parked car into the air like a baseball. It crashed to the ground and caught on fire. She pounded her hands into the ground, leaving another smaller crater. She turned her head, noticing the single pillar in front of the door of the pizza restaurant that helped keep the balcony up. She sprinted over and began to beat it with her cuffed hands, screaming in Tamaranean. The balcony broke off, and those on it clung to the sides. Starfire reeled back once more time.

A birdarang cut through the air and hit the headpiece framing Starfire's face. Starfire stumbled a few feet. She turned and growled at Robin, who stood on a parked car.

"I'm going to have to ask you to stop doing that." Robin said.

Starfire lunged. Robin backflipped off the car, and Starfire crushed it in half. Starfire tossed the mangled car into the air with her foot and kicked it at Robin. Robin ducked as the car flew over his head and hit a nearby building. He glanced over his shoulder at the car. When he looked forward, he didn't have enough time to dodge Starfire's swing. The cuff hit him square in the chest, and he tumbled. Starfire lunged at him, but Robin rolled out of the way. Starfire's cuff dug into the asphalt.

"Dude, this is _sick_!" I jumped at the voice next to me and leaped away, getting a good look at Beast Boy, who also watched the fight. The top half of his face was covered in a mask. He grabbed my arm and looked at me with a huge grin. "That's Robin, _the_ Boy Wonder! I can't believe I'm seeing him in the flesh, even more that I get to see him in action!"

"Um... yeah." I said.

Beast Boy paused and stood up straight. He squinted at me. "Do I know you? You look really familiar, but I don't know from where."

 _Him, too, huh?_ I thought. _I get it now... sort of._

"I think Robin needs help." I said.

Beast Boy grinned. "Oh, man, I am _so_ on it!"

Beast Boy sprinted towards Starfire, who lunged at Robin. He transformed into a ram and barreled into Starfire. Beast Boy transformed back into his human self and saluted.

"Ex-Doom Patrol member, Beast Boy, at your service!" Beast Boy said. "I'd just like to say that it's an honor to fight alongside you, sir!"

"Don't call me 'sir'." Robin said.

Starfire found an empty bus nearby and raised it above her head. Beast Boy yelped as he and Robin leaped away. Starfire threw the bus.

Cyborg, shrouded in a hoodie and sweatpants, stepped in the bus's path. He grabbed the bus and tossed it off to the side.

"Yo! Quit messin' with my town!" Cyborg cried.

"She started it." Beast Boy said, pointing an accusing finger at Starfire.

With a growl, Starfire slammed her cuffed hands into the road. I crouched low to the ground to keep my balance as the area shook. The tops of the cuffs broke off, freeing her hands. Starfire raised her hands, unleashing a barrage of starbolts at the three boys. They separated and dodged the starbolts. Many of them flew off, hitting buildings, cars, and billboards, creating an even bigger mess. Starfire collapsed to her knees and panted. People began to surface again, observing the giant disaster around them. The three boys hid behind the bus Starfire threw before, collecting themselves before they charged again.

A large, astral raven emerged from the ground, separating them from Starfire. Raven teleported behind the boys.

 _Wait a minute._ I thought. _If they all recognize me..._

I glanced at the others, who were still distracted from Raven's magical appearance, took a deep breath, and ran over to Starfire.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" I heard Robin call. Starfire, oblivious to me approaching, leaped back on her feet and aimed her clenched fists at the others, ready to shower them with more star energy.

"Koriand'r!" I cried.

Starfire froze, her fists glowing green. She craned her head and looked at me. There was a long pause of silence as we stared at each other. Slowly, the light consuming her hands and eyes flickered off, and she lowered her arms. A stoic expression covered her face. She trudged over and leaned uncomfortably close in my face.

"I'll let you go, okay?" I said, placing a hand on the cuffs around her wrists. I slowly pulled out a pistol; Starfire remained calm. "Hold still."

I aimed the pistol at the link connecting the two cuffs and fired. The laser broke the link, and the cuffs fell of Starfire's hands. She rubbed her wrists. She opened her mouth to speak, but she stopped before the words came out. She turned on her heel and marched towards the small trickle of people.

"Where are you...?" I called.

Scanning the crowds, Starfire headed straight for a teenage boy watching the commotion with his friends. Before he could back away, Starfire grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and kissed him.

My eyes grew wide, and my mouth slowly fell open. My pistol slipped out of my hand and clattered to the ground. _Wait... No... You're supposed to..._

I turned my head to the others, specifically Robin. They all watched Starfire with surprise.

Starfire pulled away and shoved the teenager. He stumbled into his friends, gaping at Starfire as she walked back to me.

"You will tell the others to leave me alone. I wish not to resort to destruction." Starfire said, unfazed by my baffled expression. She turned and lifted off into the air.

I stared at the empty sky.

"Nice work. I never imagined you as an alien wrangler." Beast Boy said. I blinked multiple times as I returned to the present. Slowly, I picked up my pistol, holstered it, and turned to the others.

"Are you working with that girl?" Robin said.

"Um... I..." I said. _How am I supposed to answer a question like that?_ I cleared my throat. "Yes, I know her, but she didn't do this out of spite."

"I find that hard to believe." Cyborg said, glancing back at the flaming vehicles behind us. "What other reason could she have to come here and trash this place?"

The air rumbled. A giant shadow consumed us. We looked up and saw a giant, orange spaceship fly slowly above the city.

"Them." I said.

The spaceship dropped a smaller ship onto the tiny island in the middle of the lake. It broadcasted a hologram of a large, green alien.

 _"People of Earth, we come to your planet hunting an escaped prisoner..."_ the alien said.

While the others listened to the holographic message. I slowly backed away. Once I was at a comfortable distance, I turned around to run.

"You're going after her?" Raven said, who suddenly appeared before me. I gasped and stumbled back.

"I am." I said.

 _"Do not interfere, and we will leave your city with only minimal damage."_ the alien continued. _"But, if you do interfere, your destruction will be absolute."_

"You're still sure after hearing that?" Raven said.

"I'm more sure _because_ I heard that. Excuse me." I said, running around Raven and down the street.

* * *

There was a large hole in the side of the video game store. I climbed through, careful not to touch the seared edges. I heard the crinkling of wrappers and the smack of hungry lips. I walked to the food shelves and stood behind Starfire as she stuffed her face with snacks.

"Koriand'r?" I said.

Starfire stopped. She wiped her mouth and turned to face me.

"Why have you pursued me?" Starfire said.

"Those aliens, the Gordanians, are here. They're looking for you." I said.

Starfire looked to the ground. "How do you know my name?" She looked at me again. "Your face is a familiar one to me, but I cannot recall where I have seen it before. Never have I set foot in this planet, so how can I recognize you?"

"You're not the only one. My name is Ciela." I said. "It might sound strange, but we're friends."

Starfire knit her eyebrows, as if trying to decide whether my words were truth or not. "Friends..."

I nodded. "Don't worry. I won't let them take you. You're more than just a servant."

Starfire stared at me, perplexed. My face fell, and I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Um... So, why did you kiss that guy back there?" I said.

"On my planet, my people and I are capable of learning foreign languages through lip contact." Starfire said.

"I know that, but... why that stranger specifically? Wasn't there... someone else you had in mind?"

Starfire squinted. "No. I had become too preoccupied with hearing you call my name to have any sort of preference."

"...Right..."

Outside the building, a rock bounced across the sidewalk, betraying whoever approached. We saw the thin beam of a flashlight. Starfire grabbed me and jumped behind the counter.

"They have found me so soon?" Starfire whispered.

"Would Gordanians make such a quiet entrance?" I said.

"My analyzer say she's in here." Cyborg said.

"That and this giant hole in the wall." Beast Boy said. "Hellooo!"

Starfire looked to me. I took her arm and pulled her to her feet. The flashlight shined in our eyes. I winced and shielded my eyes from the harsh light before it got turned off.

"You've caused a lot of trouble for everyone." Robin said, folding his arms.

Starfire scowled. "I would not need to come here were it not for the Gordanians."

"You mean those lizard dudes? What did you do to become their prisoner?" Cyborg said.

"They were carrying me to the Citadel to live out my days as a servant. I am not a prisoner, I am a prize."

The wall exploded, and the impact sent us to the ground. Another gaping hole formed in the wall, and a group of Gordanians stood on the other side.

"Seize her!" their leader, Trogaar, cried. The others swarmed in.

We looked at each other and nodded. We jumped to our feet and charged. I transformed my pistols into gauntlets and thrust my hands out, shooting two large lasers that hit a few of the Gordanians. One thrust the tip of its spear at me. I twisted out of the way and karate-chopped the spear in half. I grabbed the top half and swung it into the Gordanian's cheek. He stumbled and swung the stubby remainder he had, but I blocked.

I heard a bleat and charging footsteps. I jumped back as Beast Boy, as a ram, barreled into the Gordanian, throwing him into some that Raven fought. She raised her arms, and the ground underneath the pile of Gordanians glowed with astral magic. The ground shot up and encased them in a cement cage. Raven thrust out her hand, and the cage flew into the wall, crashing through the concrete and shattering on the road outside.

The Gordanians retreated. We stepped out of the mangled video game store and watched them fly back to their ship.

"That's right, you better run!" Beast Boy cried.

"Aw, man, my suit..." Cyborg said, picking off the scraps of fabric from his hoodie.

"Are you kidding me? You look way cooler now."

"Like I'm going to take fashion advice from a kid in a goofy mask."

" _Goofy_? I thought my mask was cool..."

"It's not." Raven said.

"But-" Beast Boy sighed and pulled off the mask.

"This is not a time to celebrate." Starfire said. "Because you have interfered, Trogaar will surely strike harder."

 _"Fools! You earth scum were warned. Now, you must pay the price."_ Trogaar said via hologram. _"Say goodbye to your city."_

The hologram disappeared, and the large spaceship swooped in and hung above the city. It floated vertically, displaying the giant laser on the bottom. It began to charge.

"Great. What else can happen from today?" Cyborg said.

"All the fault is yours!" Starfire snapped at Robin. "If you were not insistent on assisting me, you would have not doomed your city!"

"Excuse me?! I was trying to be nice! What's so wrong about that?!" Robin said.

"Well, technically, Ciela was the one who first went after you-" Raven said. She stopped mid-sentence and turned to me. "That's weird... I already know your name without you telling me..."

"Wait a minute!" Cyborg cried, whirling around to face me. "What are you doing fighting with my cybernetics?!"

I froze and glanced at the gauntlets wrapped around my hands.

"I... I can explain." I mumbled.

"Are we just going to ignore the fact that the entire city is about to be vaporized by a bunch of angry geckos?!" Beast Boy cried.

"Beast Boy's right. If we're going to stop those aliens, we need to put aside our differences and work together." Robin said. "We need to find a way onto that ship."

"I can help." Raven said. "Are you ready?"

We nodded. Raven raised her hand as it glowed with astral magic. The magic wrapped around us, and we teleported from the city to the Gordanian spaceship. When the magic faded, Beast Boy shivered.

"We've got to get to the firing control room, quickly." Robin said.

"It's that door over there." I said, pointing to the door at the end of the hallway. Everyone looked at me. I turned away. "Don't ask."

We hurried to the door, which was sealed shut. We heard Trogaar's raspy voice on the other side.

"Stand back." Robin said, placing a disc on the door. We distanced ourselves from the door. The disc exploded, and the door blew open. We hurried inside.

While the smoke cleared and the Gordanians broke out of their daze, we attacked. Starfire showered the aliens with starbolts. A few aimed their spears at her and fired back. Starfire brought her hands together and created a shield of star energy. She charged forward and rammed the shield into them. Beast Boy, as a kangaroo, pounded his feet into a few of the Gordanians before Trogaar got a hit on him. Raven teleported in front of Trogaar and blocked its strikes with a shield of magic. The last strike broke through the shield, and Raven fell to the ground.

I sprinted in front of Raven and slapped my hand against Trogaar's chest. I fired a laser out the palm of my hand, launching him back and sending him into a few of his comrades.

"You guys okay?" I said, turning to the others.

"Just peachy." Beast Boy winced as Raven helped him stand. "But, uh, I can't say the same about the others."

We turned and saw Starfire, Robin, and Cyborg surrounded by Gordanians. The air turned staticky.

"Get away from my friends!" Raven cried. "Azarath, metrion, _zinthos_!"

Raven's magic exploded, destroying the control panels. The ship fell out of the sky and crashed into the lake below. The impact sent all of us to the ground. Most of the Gordanians were knocked unconscious. Trogaar, however, stood back on his feet. He turned and glared at the three of us. With a growl, he stomped over to us and extracted his claws, making them bigger and longer.

A blast of blue energy flashed and hit him in the back. Trogaar cried out and collapsed to the ground, unconscious. Cyborg stood behind him, the barrel of his newly made sonic cannon smoking.

"Booyah." Cyborg said with a smile.

* * *

"Now that's a great view." Cyborg said as we stood on the tiny island in the middle of the lake. The sun peeked its head from the horizon. "You could build a house on this spot just to watch that."

"Not to mention being able to chill at the beach all day. Imagine the awesome tan you'd get!" Beast Boy said. Raven cracked a small smile.

"Pardon me," We turned to face Starfire, dressed in her regular uniform, "I wish you thank you for the kindness you have all shown me. Were it not for you, I would be spending the rest of my life as a caterer."

"We're glad we were able to help." Robin said.

"If it is not too much to ask... I wish for permission to stay here on Earth."

"We haven't even gotten your name yet."

"In your language, it would be Starfire."

"Well, Starfire, you don't need permission- you're already welcome here. But if you're asking for our friendship, you've got it."

Starfire clasped her hands together in front of her heart. "Yes, friends. That is what we all are now!"

"I guess that doesn't sound so bad." Raven said.

"Just in case we ever need to contact each other, Cyborg and I made these." Robin pulled out four communicators.

"I made them out of my circuitry, so you know they're the best." Cyborg said.

I watched Raven, Beast Boy, and Starfire grab one. Slowly, my eyes widened as I stared at Starfire. Starfire looked up at me and knitted her eyebrows.

"Is there something troubling you?" she said.

"I..." My breathing picked up as I shifted my gaze between everyone. Robin held the last communicator in his hand- the one meant for me. "I need to go. I'm sorry."

I turned on my heel and sprinted away, around the tiny island and to the opposite side. I knelt at the shore, placing my hands on the ground, and panted. I heard the shouts of the others as they searched for me.

As my vision faded to black, I pictured rampaging Starfire from the night before. I reimagined me running to her, calling her by her real name.

 _"I had become too preoccupied with hearing you call my name to have any sort of preference."_

 _What have I done?_ My hands trembled as I pictured Starfire kissing the teenage civilian and just now, when she and Robin exchanged friendly smiles upon Starfire receiving her communicator.


	65. Calling All Titans!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **This story hit 70,000 views! Hooray!**

 **Like season 4's finale, this chapter's events are out of order according to the actual episode. Some events in this chapter originally take place in the next episode, "Titans Together".**

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

I stood in a dark room- I could barely see my hand as I waved it in front of my face. A harsh spotlight turned on, and I shielded my eyes.

"What a pathetic liar."

A chill rushed down my spine, and I slowly turned. Standing underneath a spotlight directly from me was... _me_.

"What's going on?" I said.

"'Oh, no, Jane! There's nothing wrong with me being in this show. Everything has been going down the same path, despite me being in it. You have nothing to worry about.'" Ciela said, a fist on her hip. "She was right, you know. When you stepped foot in that world, everything began to change. You're the one who's the main hero. You're the one who gets all the glory. You're the center of attention. Why? Because there was zero chance you could be that in the real world. And you can't say no- it's useless to lie to yourself."

"But you're _not_ me. _I'm_ me!" I said. I reached for my pistols. I shuddered as my fingers brushed against my hip- my holster belt was gone.

"Looking for these?" I looked up and saw Jane in place of my negative clone. She held my holster belt out. "Go ahead; take them."

My legs, without my consent, hurried me forward. I broke into a sprint in a second, so willing to do so after Jane's demand. I reached out to grab my belt. The ground underneath me vanished, and I fell before I could reach Jane. She watched me plummet with a smile, and she quickly disappeared from my sight.

I hit the ground, flat on my back. I gasped as the wind was knocked out of my lungs, my breathing reduced to a heavy, painful, and unsatisfying wheeze. My spotlight still shined far above me, but it was reduced to a tiny speck of light.

"Everyone knows the truth- even you. _Especially_ you."

I rolled onto my stomach and pushed myself up to my hands and knees. Blood dripped down my chin. I gasped and followed the tiny trail of blood with my fingers- up my chin and over my cheekbone- until I found the source; a hole on the side of my face, directly on my right temple.

 _"Don't worry, Fattela. I'm here to make everything better. You don't belong here anyways..."_

A pair of brown boots filled my vision. I looked up. My clone stood over me, her arms dangling at her side with an energy pistol in her right hand. Her gray eyes were dull and glazed, like a lifeless doll. Slowly, she lifted the pistol up, lining it perfectly between my eyes.

 _"I'm here to fix that."_

She pulled the trigger.

* * *

My eyes popped open. I sat up straight in bed with a sharp gasp. My shoulders and chest heaved rapidly from my fast breathing. I felt something trickle down the side of my face. Panic gripped me instantaneously, and I frantically wiped my face and looked at my hands. The light of the sun leaking through my curtains reflected off the sweat on my fingers. I remained in this position, frozen as my breathing slowly returned to normal. When I had enough strength, I pulled myself out of bed and into the bathroom. I turned the faucet and repeatedly splashed cool water on my face. I rested my hands on the edge of the sink and closed my eyes. My heart pattered in my chest. I turned without glancing at my wet reflection and dried my face off.

I walked back into my room and plucked my phone from my bedside table. Turning it on, my eyes widened from the endless list of text messages. I unlocked my phone and look under the conversation between me and my three guy friends. They must have made it last night while I was away.

 _YOU GUYS SAW IT, RIGHT?!_

 _WHAT A PLOT TWIST._

 _I CAN'T EVEN RIGHT NOW._

 _ROBSTAR IS DEAD. MAKE WAY FOR THE TRUE SHIP._

 _ROBSTAR IS DEAD._

 _ROBSTAR IS DEAD._

I dropped my phone on my bed, disregarding the rest of the messages. I glanced at my sleeping laptop on my desk. I walked over, sat in my chair, and powered up my laptop. My typing was significantly slower than usual- I tried to delay the inevitable for as long as I could. I clicked on "Go!" and skipped ahead. I paused and stared at the image of Starfire kissing the teenage civilian. I quickly closed the window and my laptop. I rested my elbows of my desk and my face in my hands.

* * *

I awoke to foreign mumbles. I opened my eyes, sat up, and rubbed my head. I looked up and at the many people standing over me, whispering at my curious appearance. In the distance, I saw the Eiffel Tower standing tall.

I jumped to my feet, glancing nervously at the small crowd surrounding me.

"Uh... Excusez-moi!" I called before barreling through the Parisian citizens. I ran down the street and turned into an alley. I leaned against the wall and pulled out my communicator. "Ciela to Jinx. Ciela to Jinx, come in!"

There was a moment of static. _"No need to be so formal. What's up?"_

"Have you been all right since we last met?" I said. "No ambushes from bad guys?"

 _"No. Although there was one time a week ago. Some girl tried to cut in front of me at a check-out counter. She's on my evil list."_

"Do you remember what I told you?" I said. I peeked my head out of the alley and looked up at the Eiffel Tower. "I'm in Paris right now. The Brotherhood has their secret base here. It's time."

 _"Sweet. I'll meet you there."_

"No. I need you and Kid Flash to find Beast Boy. I can't say for sure where he is, but I thought Kid could cover the distance and find him quickly. I'll find a way to you."

 _"No problem. We're-"_

Jinx's voice cut out, followed by heavy static.

"Jinx? Jinx!" I called.

 _"Calling all Titans!"_ Robin said on the other end. _"The Brotherhood of Evil has been sending villains around the world to hunt us down. As of right now, to prevent any more potential threats, I'm breaking off all further communications!"_

My eyes widened. "Robin!" I cried. People from across the street glanced over curiously.

He didn't hear me, however. _"Take care of yourselves. You know what to do."_

My communicator emitted a high-pitched siren. Electricity crackled from it, and I threw it to the ground. My communicator hissed as a small trail of smoke curled from the cracked screen. The siren died.

I stared at my broken communicator, my hands trembling.

 _No. No!_ I screamed in my head. I ran my fingers through my hair. _How could this be? How did they find everyone? No one else handed out any communicators! I protected everyone!_

I stumbled out of the alley, resting my hand on the wall to steady myself. My hand on the wall slowly balled up into a fist. With a scowl, I pushed myself off and sprinted down the street.

* * *

~TPPOV~

Robin stood in a tiny, cylindrical container, his hands tightly clenched at his sides as he glared at Professor Chang and his goons while they worked at machines. The container rested on a large conveyor belt, which continued past a large, metal door.

"You won't get away with this." Robin said to Professor Chang.

Footsteps echoed from the doorway. Everyone turned to the door as a silhouette entered.

"It's a surprise you remain so optimistic, considering what awaits you." Jane said. She flicked her wrist, shooing Professor Chang and his goons out of the room. When they all filed out of the room, Jane turned to Robin with a grin. Robin scowled. "Did you even see this coming? I guess, under the new circumstances, no one would have. Despite this being in the original series, the events leading up to it were different- just like everything else that has happened. And it's all thanks to your friend."

Jane chuckled and slowly walked around Robin's container.

"Knowing that loser and this show, because you destroyed all Titan communicators, she's probably on her way right now to try and rescue you, save the day, and receive a happy ever after. Anything to keep maintaining glory." Jane said.

"You're wrong." Robin said. "Ciela doesn't do it for credit, but because it's the right thing to do. Taking you down is the right thing to do, and she won't stop until that happens. Neither will I."

Jane glanced at Robin with a smirk. "Oh, really?" Jane turned her back to him. "In my world, there was a famous English poet who lived a few hundred years ago- a man named William Shakespeare. He was wildly popular in his time, and his work has continuously been praised even long after his death. His favorite types of writings were tragedies. One of his most famous tragedies is called, "Macbeth". It's about a Scottish general who wants so desperately to become king. This insatiable craving for power drives him to do horrible things- even killing the current king so he can take his place.

"The thing about tragedies, however, is there is no such thing as a happy ending, especially for the main character. They all have that one flaw, that one tragic flaw, that ultimately leads to their downfall. In Macbeth's case, it was ambition. Now fast forward to now. Our own Macbeth is on her way to stop the Brotherhood and make everything right in her perfect world. I believe this moment is what they call 'dramatic irony'. The series is nearing its end, and her tragic flaw steps into the light. That's when the real hero of the story enters- the one who puts the main character in their place and ends them and their reign. Poor Fattela is marching straight to her doom."

"Don't call her that!" Robin cried.

Jane whirled around and stepped closer to the container, the glass keeping distance between them. Her cloak snapped from her sharp turn. "I can call her whatever I want. Face it, Boy Wonder. That sweet little gunslinger you know so well will be dead by the end of this series..." Jane said. She grinned. "But it's up to her who pulls the trigger."

Robin slammed his clenched fists against the glass, the harsh smack echoing in the room. Jane maintained her smile- she didn't even flinch.

"Over. My. Dead. Body." Robin hissed.

Jane chuckled. "Feel free to join her, if that's what you wish. You'll just remind me of another one of Shakespeare's tragedies."

Jane turned on her heel and left the room, leaving Robin all alone.

* * *

~CIELA~

I looked up at the large fortress before me. The tall, wooden doors reminded me of a medieval building, and I half-expected a moat of alligators to open up under my feet. I noticed an unusual outline in the west wall. Glancing around to make sure no one was watching, I hurried over and shoved the outline. There was a hiss, and a secret door slid open. I glanced down the dark, slide-like tube. Taking a deep breath, I jumped in.

I rocketed far below the earth. The light of the surface disappeared over my shoulder, shrouding me in complete darkness. After nearly half a minute of sliding, I saw dimmed lights shining through a grate at the end. I gasped and brought my feet in. When I reached the grate, I thrust my feet out. My feet struck the grate, and it fell with me to the ground. The clang of metal echoed in the hallway as I tumbled to the ground and landed against the wall. After a few breaths, I jumped back to my feet and hoisted the grate into my arms. I staggered over to a nearby pipe and stashed the grate behind it.

I heard footsteps coming my way. I gasped quietly and jumped behind the pipe. A few pairs of feet hurried past.

"Come on, or we'll be late!" a villain said. "I swear, if I miss the Brain freezing Robin, I'll pummel you into a pulp!"

The footsteps faded down the hallway. I stepped out from behind the pipe. I jogged down the way the villains went, careful to make my footsteps light and to avoid detection. I hid behind another pipe and watched them as they arrived at two wooden doors lined with metal. They opened, and the villains filed into the large, open room on the other side. I heard chattering from the multitudes of others inside.

When the doors closed, I ran over and turned at the corner just before the doors. I slowed to a walk. I quieted my breathing and listened. As I walked, I heard faint grunts of struggling and steady thumping, like fists beating against something. I picked up my pace. Finally, I pinpointed the sounds to the door they were behind, which was on the same wall as the large room. I pulled my pistols from their holsters and transformed them into gauntlets. I opened the door.

All noises stopped immediately. "Who's there?!" a voice called.

I perked up. "Robin?"

I ran my hand along the wall and found a light switch. I flicked it on, and the lights and machinery powered on. Robin stood on a conveyor belt, trapped inside a glass container. His eyes were wide, and they grew even bigger when he saw me.

"What are you doing here?" Robin said.

"I came to find you." I said. "I'm getting you out of here."

I circled around the container, searching for a release switch.

"You need to leave right now." Robin said.

"Just give me a minute." I said.

"No! Ciela, look at me!" I stopped and looked at Robin. He rested his hands on the glass. "If the Brotherhood catches you... if Jane catches you... she'll-!"

The scream of machinery interrupted Robin. I lost my balance, and I held onto the container as the conveyor belt below my feet started to move towards the large door at the end of the room. The door opened, and the conveyor belt brought us into another room. Shouts and cheers rumbled the floor and walls, and I looked over at the crowd of villains sitting in bleachers, watching the spectacle.

"Welcome, Ciela Brunson." I whirled around and looked up at the elevated platform several feet away, where the Brotherhood of Evil stood. "We have been expecting you. I trust you came to greet your fellow comrades."

A spotlight turned on over my shoulder, and I looked at the large shelves lining the western wall. Many Titans, including Speedy, Aqualad, Wildebeest, and Hot Spot, lined the shelves as frozen statues.

"No..." I whispered. I turned back to them. "How did you find them?! I kept you from getting a communicator!"

"Are you kidding me? You really didn't figure it out? Well, you didn't find out about me until recently, so that's typical." a voice said. Jane circled around the elevated platform, a hand on her hip. "The Brotherhood didn't need communicators. Not when they had me. Need I remind you that we both share the same knowledge of this show- perhaps one with more than the other? When you were too insistent on forbidding your friends from handing out communicators, that didn't hinder our plan at all. I just needed a world map, and I was able to point out where every Titan in this world lived." Jane grinned. "You thought you could save everyone... but you failed. The only ones to thank are you and that lovely charm around your neck."

"Now you have the distinct privilege of witnessing your leader's downfall." the Brain said.

"Ciela," Robin said, "leave. Get out of here."

I bowed my head and clenched my fists. "Not without you."

"You can still save yourself. Don't worry about me!"

I squeezed my eyes shut and covered my hands over my ears. "Stop. Stop it!"

"It's too dangerous for you! There's nothing you can do!"

I whirled around to face Robin. "Just let me be of use to you, Dad!"

Everything went silent. Robin gaped at me. My eyes widened, and I stepped back and covered my mouth with my hands. Tears pooled in my eyes.

Machinery powered on. Robin looked up at the bright, blue tip of the laser hanging over him. He looked back at me as mist filled his container.

"No!" I cried. I reeled back my fist and shoved it into the glass. I frantically beat against the container, which grew cold in an instance.

As I brought my fist up once more, the mist evacuated the container through the top. Robin stood, blue and frozen. My fist remained still in the air; all energy had left my body. Slowly, I brought my trembling hands up and pressed them against the glass, directly over his hands. A thin layer of ice covered the container.

I dropped to my knees. My hands slid off the glass and hit the ground. The ends of my gauntlets hit my knees, reverting them back to energy pistols. They clattered to the ground. Tears fell freely from my eyes, puddling between my hands as I wept. I rested my forehead against the glass; my bare skin burned from the cold. Despite this sight, the room remained unusually quiet.

Footsteps approached me and stopped at my side. Jane bent down and picked up one of my energy pistols. I heard the soft, dying hum of the pistol powering down from her touch. She twisted the pistol around in her hand, examining it leisurely.

"Hmph." she whispered. "Pathetic."

Jane dropped my pistol, and it landed at my side. She turned on her heel and walked back to the Brotherhood.

"Johnny, Mammoth, grab her and put her in line."

Heavy footsteps approached me. I looked up at Johnny Rancid and Mammoth with tear-stained cheeks while they stood over me with grins.

The blast of a trumpet drowned out the silence. Johnny Rancid and Mammoth looked to the wall with wide eyes. They stepped back. I turned my head. A portal had opened on the wall. From it, a pair of hands wrapped in gray and black gloves emerged. They grabbed me and pulled me into it. The portal closed, but before I remained in the strange, alternate dimension for long, I was pulled into another room and into Beast Boy's arms. My body weighed us down to our knees.

"Wow. It worked." Herald said.

"¿Está bien la señorita Ciela?" Más said.

"Ciela..." Beast Boy said. "It's okay. You're safe now."

I choked back a sob when I heard his voice. I buried my face into Beast Boy's shoulder and wept, my body shaking deeply each time I heaved.

"It's all my fault..." I whimpered repeatedly. "It's all my fault..."

Beast Boy, at a loss for words, held me tighter.


	66. Titans Together

I stared at my hands, intertwined in my lap. I heard muffled voices coming from the Ops, which traveled to my room. I couldn't remember how long I had been sitting here in this dark guest room. The voices stopped, followed by footsteps. The door opened, and I looked and squinted at the light flooding into the room and on me.

"There's someone here to see you." Beast Boy said, his eyebrows raised in surprise.

I nodded and stood. I followed Beast Boy back into Ops. The doors opened. My eyes widened when two familiar personages turned and smiled.

"Who said you could storm the castle without me?" Jinx said.

"Jinx..." I said. Tears pricked my eyes, and I ran into her arms. Taken aback at first, Jinx patted my back.

"What? Nothing for me?" Kid Flash said. "After all, I'm the one who did all the running."

I pulled away, wiped my eyes, and smiled. "Thanks, Wally."

Kid Flash grinned and placed his hands behind his head.

"Our numbers have increased. It gives us a better chance against the Brotherhood." Pantha said.

"That place is crawling with villains. Do you really think this will be enough?" I said.

"It will be." Beast Boy said with a smile. "I've dealt with the Brotherhood before. Although this is a new thing for us, and working with each other's powers may seem difficult, we can win this and save the others."

Jinx smiled. "Sounds good to me."

"Herald, put up a portal!"

Herald lifted his silver trumpet to his lips and sounded a single, loud note. A portal opened on the wall.

"Who's first?" he said, holding his hand out.

We looked between one another. Más shuffled to Herald and took his hand. The two entered the portal. A minute later, Herald returned. One by one, everyone entered the portal. Herald left with Jinx, leaving me and Beast Boy in Ops. I held my arms.

"I don't know if I can go back." I said quietly. "Jane knew where everyone was off the top of her head. And now with Robin gone-" I swallowed hard. "She's too powerful."

"Hey," Beast Boy said, resting a hand on my shoulder, "we'll get through this. We're the Teen Titans. Since when have we ever given up on a challenge?" I looked to Beast Boy. He smiled. "Everything's going to be okay. I need you to be strong- for me, for Robin, and for all the other Titans."

Herald stepped out of the portal and offered his hand. Beast Boy took his hand, turned to me, and raised his free hand to me. I stared at Beast Boy's hand for a long moment before I finally walked over and gripped it. Beast Boy smiled, giving my hand a squeeze, as Herald led us into the portal.

We exited the other side of the portal, which dropped us off inside the Brotherhood's base. Everyone looked to me, and I pointed down the hall, at the double doors at the end. We hurried over to the doors. Beast Boy laid his hand on one of the wooden doors, the other still gripping mine.

"This is it." Beast Boy said. "Let's teach them what it means to mess with the Teen Titans! Pantha!"

With a smile, Pantha cracked her knuckles and stepped up to the door. She shoved her fists into the doors. They blew open, and we hurried through the dust and into the next room.

"All right, Brain! It's time to-!" Beast Boy said.

A spotlight shined over us. I shielded my eyes from the bright light. I blinked to adjust and saw the hordes of villains. They had migrated from the bleachers and into a large crowd directly in front of us.

"Back so soon?" We turned and faced the Brotherhood of Evil. "I appreciate you gathering the remainder that managed to escape."

"Where are our friends?!" Beast Boy cried.

"You mean our new collection?" Madame Rouge said. Another spotlight shined on the rows of frozen Titans. This time, Menos and Robin were added. "It looks like you are too late."

"Don't worry," Jane said, who stood on the bottom shelf, between Menos and Robin. She summoned her scythe and dug the blade into the ground, a centimeter from Robin's foot. She grinned, "you'll be joining them soon."

Beast Boy released my hand and stepped in front of me.

"You won't win." Beast Boy said.

"And who told you that? Fattela?" Jane lifted her eyes and stared at me.

My knees wobbled. My racing heart screamed at me to run as fast and far as I could. I took a step back, but a pair of hands held my arms. I flinched and glanced back at Kid Flash. Jinx also walked past me and stood next to Beast Boy.

"This is her?" Jinx said. She snorted and cracked her knuckles. "Big deal."

"Do you honestly think you children can win against all of them?" the Brain said, referring to the wave of villains behind us.

Beast Boy examined the grinning bad guys. "I think we can take them."

Pantha brought up her clenched fists. "I think you are correct."

Beast Boy transformed into a Tyrannosaurus Rex and roared. He and the others charged towards the villains.

"Jinx?" Kid Flash called.

Jinx hadn't moved from her stare down with Jane. "You go ahead. This one is mine."

Jane grinned and leaped from the shelves. She landed in front of Jinx.

"Jinx-" I said.

"You heard her. We've got bigger fish to fry." Kid Flash said, pulling me away. Jinx's eyes flashed pink, and she thrust her arm toward Jane. Jane leaped out of the way as Jinx's magic punctured a large hole in the wall.

I looked around at the multiple battles taking place between Titans and villains. I glanced at the door, which had a clear path to it. I sprinted to the door.

"Ciela!" Kid Flash called. He dashed to the exit, and I crashed into him. "Why are you running?"

"I can't... I can't..." I wheezed.

Kid Flash gripped my shoulders and turned me around to face the commotion. "You're not the only one who's scared. But we're here, we're fighting, because there's something else that's stronger than our fear. You've seen this before, haven't you? And yet, here you are." Kid Flash walked around, his back to me. "I wonder what it is that Miss Ciela fights for."

I stared at Kid Flash. He turned to me and smiled. A black shadow slammed into Kid Flash, sending him tumbling across the ground.

"Wally!" I cried as he hit the wall. He tried to sit up, but Mammoth placed his foot on his back.

Jane stood straight and turned to me with a grin. I took a step back and looked past her. Jinx laid on the ground, unconscious. One by one, each of the remaining Titans were captured.

"It was foolish of you to come here." the Brain said, perched high above with the other Brotherhood members. "Little Green One, all you have achieved is the doom of your friends. Now, you will watch them as they join the others."

Professor Chang and his goons powered up the freeze ray. One of his goons held Más on the conveyor belt.

"No..." I whispered.

"Go ahead and run, Fattela. It's all your good at." Jane said, gripping her scythe. I stared at my reflection in the blade.

Something whooshed past me, kicking up a gust of wind. The next thing I knew, Jane was flying back. She crashed into a few villains, knocking them to the ground. Jane shot up, clutching her cheek, and growled. A tall, slender body stood in front of me, her hands engulfed in green star energy.

"You will not harm my friend!" Starfire cried.

The ground to my left exploded a few feet away, causing me to jump. Cyborg, Kole, and Gnarrk emerged from the hole.

"Lesson number one: never throw me down a hole unless you make sure I stay there!" Cyborg said.

Red Star and Bumblebee flew into the room through the entrance, standing next to Starfire.

"The lesson two: we _never_ give up!" Starfire said.

"Lesson three," A pool of astral magic swirled to my right, and Raven emerged with Bobby, Melvin, Timmy, and Teether, "when you mess with one of us, you mess with all of us."

A fly buzzed in my ear, and Beast Boy stood at my side. He looked at me with a big smile. Slowly, the contagion spread to my lips. We faced the swarms of villains. I sucked in a deep breath.

"Titans, GO!" Beast Boy and I cried.

In a matter of seconds, the good and the bad intertwined into a ferocious battle.

"Where to begin?" Cyborg said.

"I have an idea." Beast Boy said, glaring up at the Brotherhood. "I won't stop until I've defeated the Brain."

"Well, what are we waiting for?!" Cyborg said with a grin as he summoned his sonic cannon. He and Beast Boy charged into the fray.

I searched the area until I found Jinx again, still on the floor.

"Jinx!" I cried. I sprinted across the floor.

"Where do you think you're going?" Gizmo said as he and the H.I.V.E. Five stood in my path. "We won't let you take Jinx away from us anymore."

"Get out of my way!" I cried. I reached for my energy pistols. However, a pair of arms wrapped around me, and the next thing I knew, I was on the other side of the H.I.V.E. Five.

"Huh?!" Gizmo cried as he and the others looked around.

"Sorry, fellas," Kid Flash said, his arm around my waist, "Miss Ciela has important business to take care of, so you're going to have to deal with me."

Gizmo grit his teeth. "Get him!"

Kid Flash saluted me with a wink. "Gotta run." He sprinted towards the H.I.V.E. Five and rammed into See-More.

I turned on my heel and ran to Jinx. I knelt at her side. "Jinx! Jinx, wake up!" I cried, shaking her shoulders. Jinx's face scrunched up, and she groaned as her eyes peeled open. I helped her sit up. "Are you all right?"

Jinx clutched the side of her head. "This 'hero' thing is going to take some getting used to..."

Jinx's arm shot out over my shoulder, and pink energy burst from her fingertips. I heard yelps, and I turned and saw a few villains stuck in the caved floor.

I smiled at Jinx and helped her stand. "Well, you're off to a good start." I said. "If you're indecisive, Wally could use some help with your ex-friends."

Jinx searched the crowd and found Kid Flash fighting the H.I.V.E. Five. She rolled her eyes.

"What a troublemaker." she mumbled. She snapped her fingers, and a piece of the wall burst and flew towards them. It slammed into Mammoth, burying him in rubble. The H.I.V.E. Five turned to Jinx and glared at her. "This won't take long. Hey, maybe afterwards, we can grab something to eat."

"Ooh, how about pizza?" Kid Flash said, suddenly at our side.

"Nah, I'm not really in the mood for that."

"Well, we _are_ in France." I said.

Jinx gasped. "I've never had authentic crêpes before."

"Sounds good to me." Kid Flash said.

"Hey!" Gizmo cried. "We're in the middle of a fight!"

"You're right." Kid Flash said. "Kicking bad guy butt will do better at working up an appetite."

"You go ahead, Ciela. We'll take care of these losers." Jinx said, her eyes flashing pink.

I nodded and hurried away. "Bobby!" I cried as I ran towards the giant teddy bear. After swiping a bunch of villains off to the side with his claw, he glanced over his shoulder and flashed a sharp, toothy grin. He got down on one knee, and I climbed up his back and leaped off the top of his head. I reached out my hand, and Red Star flew over and grabbed it.

"Go get 'em, Ciela!" I looked down and saw the three Titan children waving to me. I smiled and waved back. I scanned the floor, but Jane was nowhere to be seen.

"Incoming." Red Star said. I looked up and saw Angel, Punk Rocket, and Killer Moth flying towards us.

"Whenever you're ready." I said, lifting my other hand to him.

Red Star took both my hands and reeled me back. I pulled my foot back, and Red Star swung me into the three airborne villains. My foot connected with Killer Moth's rib cage, and he lurched to the side and tumbled into Angel and Punk Rocket. Punk Rocket fell off his guitar, and the three plummeted. Red Star released my hands, and I reached out and grabbed Punk Rocket's guitar. At my touch, it lost its floating abilities, and I, too, started to fall. I chucked the guitar at the ground, and the neck broke. A sound wave burst from the guitar, knocking the enemies nearby to the ground.

Before I went splat, a pair of large arms caught me.

"Gnarrk." Gnarrk said.

"Hey, there!" Kole said, poking out from Gnarrk's shoulder. "Glad you could drop by."

Gnarrk set me down, and I straightened my jacket.

"You're just as bad as Beast Boy." I chuckled.

I turned at the rev of an engine, and I saw Ding Dong Daddy racing towards us. Kole smiled, leaped off Gnarrk's shoulder, and crystallized. Gnarrk grabbed her feet and swung his friend into the hood of Ding Dong Daddy's car. Ding Dong Daddy flew out of the driver's seat and tumbled to the ground. Cheshire used the crushed hood to launch into the air. I transformed my pistols into gauntlets and brought them up as Cheshire swiped her metal claws. The claws connected with my gauntlets, and I shoved her back. Cheshire backflipped, landed on the ground, and sprinted towards me. She threw a series of punches, but I managed to block them. She swung her long hair around, and I twisted out of the way and grabbed it. I yanked it, taking her with me, and threw her into Fang. They both glared at me. I brought my fists up.

A disc flew over my shoulder. I shielded my eyes as the disc unleashed a bright, white light, temporarily stunning Cheshire and Fang. A tiny trail of red and white and a black silhouette rushed past me and rammed into the two villains, knocking them to the ground.

"¡Lo hicimos! ¡Hemos salvado a nuestro amado líder! Ahora todos podemos ayudar a detener a los malos!" Más and Menos cried. They ran to me and hugged my legs. I ruffled the twins' hair.

I stood up straight and looked at Robin as he turned around to face me. I sighed in relief and smiled.

The ground rumbled violently, and a shadow loomed over me. I looked behind me and up at Cinderblock, who growled.

"Uh, oh." Más and Menos said. They tugged at the sleeves of my jacket. "Yo no estaría allí si fuera tú."

They pointed at the ground beneath us as it cracked. We leaped back as a large stone pillar slammed into Cinderblock's stomach, carrying him far up and into the ceiling. Jinx and Kid Flash poked their heads out from both sides of the pillar.

"Robin!" Kid Flash said, jogging over to Robin and giving him a high-five.

"Nice to see you in the flesh, KF." Robin said. "Glad you could make it."

"Life was getting a little boring. I needed something to spice it up." Kid Flash glanced around at the fighting. "This helped."

"Hey, Spice Boy." Jinx said. She pointed her thumb at the group of villains charging towards us. "Save the chitchat for later."

"Right, right." Kid Flash said, and he and Jinx disappeared into the commotion.

"Is there actually a plan here, or is this it?" Raven said as my friends gathered together.

"We are kicking the butt! That is the plan!" Starfire said.

"Aw, yeah, just like old times!" Cyborg said.

Robin pulled out his bo-staff. "Let's finish this."

"Together." Beast Boy and I said. We glanced at each other and smiled.

We charged into the fray. Beast Boy transformed into a horse, and I jumped onto his back. I gripped his mane while I shot with an energy pistol. Enemies that had fallen were snatched up by Kid Flash and placed on the conveyor belt, where they were frozen by Más and Menos at the freezing machine. Beast Boy bucked, and I flew off his back. I transformed my pistols into my sword and met the blade with Control Freak's quad-bladed lightsaber. I shoved him back, and as he tumbled, Cyborg tackled him to the ground. Kid Flash nabbed the geeky villain and took him to the freeze ray.

"This is suddenly getting a lot easier." Raven said. I gazed at the wall of frozen villains.

"But we're not done yet." Beast Boy said, and we all looked up at Monsieur Mallah and the Brain still high above.

We climbed up onto the platform. Mallah grabbed the Brain and tried to run, but Titans East blocked their paths.

"It's over, Brain. You've lost." Robin said.

"Not quite." the Brain said. His brain extended from his robot body. Mallah grabbed the Brain and leaped up and into the metal beams. "Let us meet again another day, Teen Titans."

Another wave of General Immortus's robot soldiers filed into the room. They lifted their arms and shot at us. Raven cast an astral shield in front of us, and she and Starfire flew down to fight.

"He's _not_ getting away." Beast Boy said. He took a running start, transformed into a pterodactyl, and flew after Mallah. Robin pulled out a grappling hook and flew up, too.

The Brain's body expanded into a fusion device. Starfire flew over to us.

"I-I've never worked with something this big." Cyborg said. "I have no idea how to diffuse it."

Starfire tapped a finger on her chin. "I have a solution!" She flew off into the tangle of heroes and returned with Herald.

My gaze remained fixed on the Brain and Mallah. Robin and Beast Boy blocked their path to the gaping hole in the ceiling that led to the outside. From here, I could see the Eiffel Tower protruding the cloudy sky.

"You are too late, Titans." the Brain said. "There is nothing you can do to stop me. You think you have bested me, Little Green One, but you are hopelessly wrong."

Mallah leaped from the beams and onto a pipe that directly led to the outside. As he climbed up, a black silhouette lunged at him. My eyes widened as Jane shoved her foot into Mallah's cheek. Mallah lost his grip on the beam and the Brain. Robin and Beast Boy stared in shock as and the evil duo spiraled to the ground. Before the Brain splattered, Kid Flash caught him. Jinx snapped her fingers, and a piece of the wall flew and smashed into Mallah. Mallah fell onto the conveyor belt, followed by the Brain, and the two were frozen.

Jane dug the tip of her scythe into the metal and swung onto the pipe. She stood straight as Beast Boy and Robin landed on the pipe. Before they could do anything, Jane reverted her scythe to a block, attached it to her hip, and leaped off the pipe. A shrill whistle escaped her lips, followed by a ferocious roar. A gust of wind picked up, sweeping several heroes off their feet, as Malchior soared into the air. She landed on his back and looked down at us. I could feel her eyes and her smile on me as Malchior roared again and flapped his wings. He flew out of the hole and into the clouds, taking Jane with him.

"Well, now we know what happened to the dragon." Raven said.

I blinked several times and turned to my friends. Starfire tackled me into a hug.

"Thank X'Hal you are safe." she said.

I gently pulled her away and smiled.

* * *

"It's so nice to be home!" Beast Boy said, flopping onto the couch.

"Gnarrk!" Gnarrk cried. Beast Boy shrieked and leaped off the couch. Gnarrk sat up glared at him.

"Uh... Sorry, Gnarrk."

"This place is nice." Jinx said.

"Thanks." I said. "Hey, where's Wally?"

The doors flew open. A stream of yellow and red maneuvered through the tangle of heroes crowding Ops, and Kid Flash materialized between us.

"I got the crêpes." Kid Flash said, balancing three crêpes in his arms.

Jinx smiled and took a crêpe. "Merci." she said.

Kid Flash offered me a crêpe, and I accepted it. I cleared my throat and stepped to Jinx's side.

"So..." I whispered. "What's going on with you and Wally?"

Jinx jumped and turned to me, her cheeks as pink as her eyes. "N-Nothing!"

"I'll tell you what's going on." Kid Flash said, slinging an arm over Jinx's shoulders. "It took a while, but I finally managed to steal her heart-"

Jinx grabbed Kid Flash's crêpe and stuffed it into his mouth. I covered my mouth.

"...'s good." Kid Flash mumbled. Whipped cream trailed down the side of his mouth.

My shoulders shook, and I doubled over as I laughed through my fingers. The corners of Jinx's lips twitched, and soon, she started to laugh, too.

"You, uh, got a little something on your face." Robin said as he stepped next to Kid Flash.

Kid Flash swallowed and wiped the back of his glove against his cheek, clearing off the whipped cream. My laughter faded as Robin and I quietly stared at each other.

"Um..." I said. I held my plate out. "Crêpe?"

Robin smiled and accepted the plate. "Thanks."

"Hey, that's not for you-" Kid Flash said. Jinx smashed her foot onto Kid Flash's toes. Kid Flash winced. "I can always get more."

I held my hands together as my eyes searched the ground. Words refused to come to me.

"Thank you for saving me." I looked up at Robin and his unwavering smile. "For saving all of us. Because of you and Beast Boy, we can be here and... eat crêpes."

My shoulders relaxed, and I smiled. "It's good to have you back."

Robin nodded. "It's good to be back."


	67. Things Change

_"Beast Boy to Robin. I'm on my way... Over."_

I paused after the screen faded to black, before the credits popped up, and leaned back in my chair. The last time I watched this episode was two months ago, just before I found myself in the Teen Titans world. I blinked several times to clear the tears welling in my eyes. The ending of the series always made me sad, but at least I could go back to episode one and relive those memories once again.

But today, the sadness pulsing in my heart was much deeper. Because I was _there_ to live those memories. I was there to fight with them, laugh with them, and cry with them.

Will it all become just that- memories? Will the movie be it for my adventures? If so, how can you expect me to let it all go and move on with my life?

I pulled my legs close to my chest, rewound the video, and closed my eyes as the opening title sequence played.

 _1, 2, 3, 4, GO!_

 _Teen Titans!_

I lifted my head. The colored silhouettes of my friends appeared on the screen- red, blue, purple, green, and orange- before the colors were replaced with them.

 _Wait a minute..._

I rewound and paused on the colors. I touched my necklace.

 _"Maybe you both came in the same way... however that was done."_

 _"It's been so long, pinpointing an exact date is out of the question. However, I do remember finding her right after Terra completed her training under my mentorship, perhaps around the time she left to make a second attempt at joining the Teen Titans."_

 _Terra's second attempt... That was "Titan Rising"._

I squeezed my eyes shut and rubbed my temples as I thought back to that day. A fitting title, since it was the day I finally stood up to Jane.

 _"The only ones to thank are you and that lovely charm around your neck."_

I leaped from my chair, rocketing it back and sending it crashing to the floor. I sprinted out of my room and down the stairs. My mother stared at me, bewildered, as I burst into the living room.

"My necklace! It's my necklace!" I cried, sticking the charm out into the air as far as the chain would allow me.

Mom raised an eyebrow. "...Yes, that is your necklace." she said.

"No, no, no!" I shook my head rapidly. "That's how Jane entered the Teen Titans world! She touched my necklace after I stood up to her and we got into a fight. She must have transported into the show that night when I did. I've been able to go in and out of the show because of my necklace. Jane doesn't have it, so she can't get out!"

"So, what are you going to do?"

My shoulders slumped. "I don't know!" I threw my hands in the air and flopped onto the couch next to my mother with a groan.

Mom stroked my hair. "I've seen you work your way through predicaments. You'll figure something out."

* * *

"Man, I missed this place!" Cyborg said. He inhaled deeply. "I even missed the smell."

"Paris was pretty nice, but it's got nothing on Jump City." Beast Boy said. He eyed a few girls as they walked by. "At least I can speak the same language as them."

"On second thought, maybe I should have stayed in Paris." Raven said with an eyeroll.

I watched my friends with a quiet smile. My fingers curled around my elbows.

A hand grabbed the collar of my jacket and yanked me back. I gasped as a taxi cab rushed past, blasting its horn. The driver glared as he passed.

"Are you all right?" Starfire said, her arms tight around me as we stood on the edge of the sidewalk.

"Uh, yeah..." I said, stepping away. "Thanks. I guess I'm having a hard time focusing today."

"You're not the only one." Raven said, glancing down the sidewalk. We followed her gaze and watched Robin continue to walk.

"Yo!" Cyborg cried, cupping his hands over his mouth. Robin turned around, realizing the distance, and hurried back to the group. "You okay, man? You've been out of it since we got back."

"I'm fine. Just a little sidetracked." Robin said, turning his back to us.

"A little? You almost cleared two blocks." Beast Boy said.

Robin ignored the comment. "I've got things on my mind."

"A trip to the store of videos will surely lift our spirits! It has been too long since we have indulged in violence and the sourness of worm-y gummies!"

"I get to pick the movie!" Beast Boy cried, and he raced ahead.

"Oh, no, you don't! It's my turn!" Cyborg cried, chasing after him. Starfire giggled, grabbed my hand, and the two of us hurried down the sidewalk.

Behind me, I heard Raven's fading voice, "Penny for your thoughts?"

We turned the corner, where the video store was. However, the windows and doors were covered with wooden boards, and a sign on the entrance read, "CLOSED".

"But... what of the worm gummies?" Starfire said quietly.

"Don't worry, Star! There's a candy store just around the corner! They've got the best peanut butter squares in the city!" Beast Boy grabbed Starfire's hand, dragging all of us around the block. He skidded to a stop and gaped at the large construction site before us. The others joined us. "Uh... where is everything?"

"They're building a new office complex here." Cyborg said, pointing to the billboard near a stack of metal beams. "They cleared this entire place out."

"I guess things have changed while we were away." Robin said. I held my arms.

A pair of red eyes appeared on the in-complete brick wall. A large creature stepped away, its skin changing from light red to white. The creature narrowed its eyes, shrinking them like camera lenses.

"I don't remember that being there." Raven said.

The monster reeled its fist back.

"Titans, move!" My friends leaped out of the way. I gasped as the fist flew toward me.

"Get out of the way!" Beast Boy shoved me aside. The monster's fist connected with his stomach, and Beast Boy went flying. He traveled across the street and tumbled into the grass of a school campus.

"Beast Boy!" I cried. I glanced back at the others, who were busy with the white monster, and ran over to Beast Boy. Students looked our way, whispering to one another. I knelt at Beast Boy's side and helped him stand.

Beast Boy groaned and clutched his stomach. "I'm not in the mood for peanut butter squares anymore."

"Hey, are you guys all right?" a voice said. A chill ran down my spine, and I felt Beast Boy's shudder. We turned around and faced a girl with long, blonde hair and blue eyes. She clutched a notebook in her arms. She wore a white, short-sleeved, button-up shirt, a navy-blue skirt, white calf-high socks, a black tie, and black shoes.

Beast Boy's eyes widened. "...Terra?" he said.

Terra raised her eyebrow. "I'm sorry, I don't know that name." The school bell rang. Terra looked off and waved to two of her friends, dressed in the same uniform. "I gotta go."

Terra hurried away, and her and her friends entered the school.

"Wait, Terra! It's me, Beast Boy! Don't you remember?!" he called. I gripped his arm to keep him in place. "I can't believe it. Terra's alive! She's alive, Ciela!"

"Yeah, I saw her." I said, mustering a small smile. I pulled him towards the gates. "Come on, we need to go back to the others. They need our help-"

"Where do you think you're going?!" Beast Boy and I froze in our spots and turned to a woman dressed in a blue sweatsuit stomping towards us. She loomed over us- specifically me. "Didn't you hear the bell? Or are you trying to skip? And where is your uniform?!"

"Huh?" I said. "I think you're mistaken-"

"And I think _you're_ going to be late for class! You march right over to the office, young lady!"

Beast Boy leaned closer to my ear.

"I'll go and help the others. Maybe you can talk to Terra. Keep me posted." Beast Boy whispered. The weight of my holster belt fell off my hips, and I whipped my head back as he waved the belt in my face. "You won't be needing this in there."

"I said _march_!"

Beast Boy and I flinched from the woman's harsh tone. Beast Boy sprinted towards the gates while I headed up the stairs and into Murakami School.

* * *

"Is that the right size?" the secretary said.

I whimpered quietly and tugged at the navy-blue skirt, hoping I could stretch it and make it longer. The short fabric swished when I moved and brushed against my thighs. I stared at my reflection with a grimace.

"Yeah. Just great." I said.

The secretary nodded. "Make sure you wash the spare before you turn it back in. Now, you best get off to class."

"Thanks." I mumbled as I trudged out of the office.

"Hey." I yelped and jumped away at the sudden voice. Terra chuckled. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"What are you doing here?" I said.

"I got bored, so I pretended I needed to use the restroom." Terra examined me. "How's the uniform?"

I winced. "I feel so exposed. How can you wear this in the winter without freezing to death?"

Terra smiled. "Yeah, the school board members aren't usually the smartest people. Come on."

I followed Terra to a wall of lockers. Terra opened her locker and pulled out a navy-blue jacket.

"Here. You can borrow this." she said. "Expect some looks, though. No one ever wears the jackets."

"Thanks." I slipped on the jacket. The protection on my arms helped ease my discomfort.

 _"Beast Boy to Ciela. Are you there?"_ My communicator buzzed on my hip. Terra raised her eyebrow as I flipped my communicator on.

"I'm here, Beast Boy. How's the hunt going?"

On cue, there was an explosion in the background. Beast Boy winced and glanced over his shoulder as Starfire tumbled by.

 _"It's, uh, going, that's for sure... What about you? Have you been able to-"_

 _"Beast Boy, you better get your butt over here!"_ Cyborg cried in the background.

"You have other things to worry about, Beast Boy. Focus on helping the others."

Beast Boy's shoulders slumped. _"All right..."_

I closed my communicator and tucked it back on my skirt.

"Something tells me you don't go here." Terra said.

I chuckled. "What gave it away: the communicator, the green boy, or the fact that I was armed when you first met me?"

Terra smiled. The bell rang, and students filed out of the classrooms.

"I better get my stuff and get to my next class. Let's meet for lunch, okay? I'd like to talk to you some more." Terra said.

"Sure thing." I said.

Terra turned on her heel and jogged down the hall. Standing in the middle of the hallway, the students maneuvered around me. I sighed deeply and shoved my hands in my uniform jacket.

* * *

I shuffled closely behind Terra as we navigated the cafeteria.

"Wow," I mumbled, eyeing the line of food booths, "this is my favorite part of the school."

Terra chuckled. "I recommend the deli."

We ordered our sandwiches and turned to the crowd of students.

"You mind eating outside?" Terra said.

"No, I'm fine with it." I said.

We headed for the doors and into the fresh air. Other students were scattered across the courtyard. Terra and I sat down at an empty table.

"This is a pretty fancy school. Have you been here long?" I said.

"It's only my second year. There are still some things I'm getting used to." Terra said. "You're one of them, right? One of the heroes that protect the city?"

"I..." I twiddled my thumbs in my lap. "I wouldn't really call myself a hero. My friends have been doing it a lot longer than me."

Terra nodded. "It must be nice, going on all kinds of adventures with people you really care about... laughing together... eating pizza until your stuffed to the brim... saving the world..."

I perked up. "Wait, what?"

Terra focused on her sandwich, slowly picking off the sliced vegetables garnishing it.

"I've been... having nightmares for a long time... where I'm doing those things. I have these crazy powers, and I'm part of a team of people who protect the city we live in." Terra said.

I exhaled, realizing I held my breath. I leaned forward.

"Is it really you, Terra?" I said softly.

Terra shook her head. "I don't know. I really don't know. I thought those nightmares were just that- nightmares. But when you and that green guy... what was his name? Boy Beast? Bass Boot?"

"Beast Boy."

"Right. When you two appeared, and he called out to me, those nightmares are all I've thought about. In fact..." Terra held her hands in her lap. "I remember seeing you in some of them."

A sudden breeze picked up, sending chills down my spine.

"Terra..." I said. "Those aren't nightmares; they're memories. You once fought alongside the Teen Titans. You weren't an official member, but you were our friend. You sacrificed yourself in order to defeat a really bad guy named Slade. How you came back to life, I don't know."

"And Beast Boy...?"

"He was your closest friend. He... really cared about you. He still does."

Terra chuckled. "I'm trying to wrap my mind around it all."

My communicator buzzed. I removed it from my hip and tucked it underneath my leg to try and mute it.

"The funny thing is... a part of me believes you wholeheartedly. A lot of my nightmares end the same way- falling deep into the earth." Terra continued. "If I really came back to life, maybe it's because I've been given a second chance at life. A fresh start..." Terra looked up at me. "Maybe it's best if things stay the way they are now."

I nodded. "I get it. You lived a hard life before this one. You deserved a chance at new beginnings."

"Thank you." Terra smiled, but it immediately faded. "Do you think the others will understand? What about Beast Boy?"

"They will understand. And Beast Boy..." I looked off into the distance and sighed. "It'll be hard, but he'll heal one day."

The lunch bell rang. Terra and I glanced at our uneaten plates of food and laughed at our absent appetites. We threw our food away and walked together to the main school doors.

"You should get going. Your friends must be wondering where you are." Terra said.

I nodded and rested my hand on the door.

"Oh, your jacket." I said, and I started to take it off.

Terra raised her hand. "Keep it. I can always get another one." she said. "It was nice talking to you."

Terra turned on her heel and started to walk away. I straightened the navy jacket. I cupped a hand next to my mouth.

"Terra," I called. Terra stopped and looked back, "make this life a good one."

Terra faced me, her skirt skimming her legs and her hair flowing with her body, and flashed a wide smile. "You, too, Ciela."

Terra turned and walked down the hallway. She disappeared into the ocean of students. With a quiet exhale, I opened the doors, climbed down the steps, and exited Murakami School.

* * *

The sun began to set. With my hands in my jacket pockets, I overlapped my legs and swung them back and forth while sitting on the edge of the docks. The tips of my shoes grazed the surface of the lake, causing ripples in the water.

"So, you decided to let her go." I looked over my shoulder and watched Slade walk down the dock and stand next to me. I looked back to the water. "You're surprisingly calm."

"Of course I am. It's not the real you." I said. "And letting Terra go was the right thing to do. She needed a chance at a better life- one without you, me, or the Teen Titans in it. It's what's best for her."

"But what of the others? Beast Boy will be especially heartbroken."

"I know that, too. It will take time- weeks, months, years- but there will come a day when he'll learn to let her go and allow himself to heal." I bowed my head. "I just wish I could be there to help him get through it."

"Your time in this world is reaching its end, isn't it? The show is coming to its finale."

I nodded. "A finale where bringing Jane home is my goal. I don't care what happens to me at this point. It's because of me that's she's here. I don't want to be the cause of so much suffering anymore. I don't want to be a burden anymore."

Slade was silent.

"You've changed." he finally said.

I shrugged. "It happens. Cities change. People change. Things change. It's in the title." I stood up and faced Slade. "Maybe this would be a bit more meaningful if you were the real Slade instead of a robot."

"And what makes you think I'm a robot?"

I turned my head to the lake. "It was in the original episode. You sent a robot to confront Beast Boy about Terra."

Slade chuckled. "Well, this isn't the original episode, is it?"

I whirled around, my eyes widening. Slade saluted.

"It warms my heart that you confided in me. It was a pleasure knowing you, Ciela Brunson. I wish you the best in what's to come." Slade said.

I gaped at Slade as he turned and walked down the dock. My shock melted into a smile.

* * *

I entered Titans Tower and climbed up to Ops. When the doors opened, all heads turned in my direction.

"There you are!" Beast Boy cried, the first one to my side. He tugged on my arm and pulled me further into the room.

"Where have you been?" Robin said.

"What are you wearing?" Raven said. I glanced down at my uniform.

I chuckled and stuffed my hands in my pockets. "I was in school."

"Come on, tell them the truth!" Beast Boy said. "None of them believed me when I said it!"

"Are Beast Boy's words truth?" Starfire said. "Has Terra really returned?"

I looked into each of my friends' faces and slowly nodded. "Yeah..." I said.

"See?! I told you so!" Beast Boy cried. "So, what did she say? Did you manage to jog her memory?"

"Beast Boy, I need to talk to you." I grabbed Beast boy's wrist and pulled him out of Ops.

"What? What's wrong?"

I took a deep breath and faced Beast Boy. "Terra's not coming back."

Beast Boy's face fell. "W-What? What do you mean?"

"I told her everything, and she believed me. She believes this is a chance for her to live a new life- free of heroes, villains, and super powers. A chance for her to be a normal person and live a normal life."

Beast Boy stared at me. "But... But what about us? We're her friends."

I looked away and blinked to clear the tears in my eyes. "Things change. But know that she still cares about you... so much that she wants you to move on and be happy."

Beast Boy took a step back. I watched the tears swell in his eyes.

"Terra..." he whispered. A tear streamed down his cheek.

I stepped closer and threw my arms around Beast Boy. The air remained silent, save our sniffles.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, tightening my grip. "I wish it didn't have to be this way."

Slowly, Beast Boy returned the hug. His arms tightened around my waist.

"No. This is what's best for Terra." he said. "It's just... we just got her back, and now she's gone again."

"Sometimes people leave our lives, with or without reason. Sometimes bad things happen to good people." I said. "Just know that we're here for you. I'm here for you." I paused. "Are you going to be okay?"

Beast Boy pulled away and examined my face for a long moment. Slowly, a smile formed on his face.

"Yeah," he said, "I'll be fine." Beast Boy's eyes diverted. "Ciela- your necklace."

I looked down and cupped the charm in my hand. The bottom right corner of my necklace was green. I looked back up at Beast Boy and smiled.

"Is that supposed to be me?" Beast Boy said.

I nodded. "Season five... the final season... is finished."

Beast Boy smiled, and we embraced once more.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 ***Deep breath* And so, season five has come to a close. That's something I never thought I would type so soon.**

 **Season five has _two_ themes:**

 **The first theme is YouTuber LeeandLie's English cover of Yume Sekai from the anime Sword Art Online.**

 **The second theme is Mirai (未来) by Kobukuro. This song is from the anime Orange. The best English translation I've found is on lyrical - nonsense . com.  
**

 **The next chapter is the beginning of Trouble in Tokyo. I honestly don't think anything will prepare you for what's to come.**

 **Stay tuned!**


	68. Trouble in Tokyo (Part 1)

My eyes slowly opened, and I stared at the orange walls of my bedroom. I sat up in bed and looked around my room, memorizing every nook and cranny of the small area. I pulled the covers off and pushed myself out of bed. I looked in the corner and at my reflection- my Teen Titans appearance. I tore my eyes away and headed to the door.

The first step out, my foot snagged on something. I gasped as I stumbled, shooting my hands out and placing them on the wall to steady myself. I turned around and looked at the floor. A chill crawled down my spine at the sight of a white spellbook laying in front of my door- Rorek's spellbook. I crouched and picked it up. I turned it right-side up and opened the front cover. A piece of paper was wedged into the crease of the book. I unfolded the paper. Strange symbols lined the paper; I couldn't read it.

The alarm blared, scaring me out of my skin. Rorek's spellbook fumbled out of my hands and fell to the ground. I quickly picked it up again and rushed to Ops. I entered the large room. No one else had arrived yet. I looked to the giant, wall-sized window on the other side of the window.

I sprinted to the window, pressing my face close to the glass. My breath fogged the glass. Multiple stacks of smoke rose from the city, but I could still see the bright flames scorching Jump City. A black creature circled above the city, and I could faintly see the wings flapping on its back. My eyes widened. The doors behind me opened, and my friends filed into the room. They stood around me and followed my gaze.

"Is that...?" Raven said.

I gulped and clutched Rorek's spellbook in my arms. "Malchior."

* * *

 _"Anybody got a clue how Malchior found himself in our city?"_ Raven said.

 _"After the act back in Paris, ten bucks says he was sent by you-know-who."_ Beast Boy said.

 _"I've never kicked dragon butt before."_ Cyborg said. _"This is going to be fun."_

"Starfire, Raven, and Beast Boy, you three focus on putting out the fires around town. Join us when you're done." Robin said. "Cyborg, Ciela, and I will deal with the dragon."

 _"Aw, yeah!"_

Beast Boy leaped out of the T-Car, transformed into a pterodactyl, and flew deeper into the city with Raven and Starfire. The driver's side window of the T-Car rolled down, and Cyborg aimed his sonic cannon at Malchior. The energy beam hit Malchior's cheek. Malchior roared and shot a column of fire at us. Robin swerved the R-Cycle to avoid the flames.

"Hold on and keep that book ready." Robin said.

I nodded, clutching Rorek's spellbook to my chest with one hand while the other gripped Robin's shoulder. Slowly, my grip released, and I wrapped my arm around Robin's torso.

Robin tensed. He glanced at me over his shoulder. I focused on his back and refused to meet his gaze. He faced forward and revved the engine, picking up speed.

The R-Cycle and T-Car wove in and out of the road, avoiding the stray cars parked in the middle of the street and the sidewalk. Malchior's wings cut through the buildings, leaving a rain of glass and rubble behind him that we also had to navigate around. Starfire and Raven appeared in Malchior's way. Malchior opened his mouth and spewed fire at the two. They raised their arms and shot a combined ray of astral magic and star energy. It countered the fire.

 _"Now, Beast Boy!"_ Raven said.

I looked up and watched Beast Boy, as an elephant, fall from the sky. His body hit Malchior square in the back, and Malchior dropped several feet with an annoyed roar.

"Hit him with everything you've got!" Robin called.

He pressed a button on the dashboard, and two rockets launched from the front and flew towards Malchior. Cyborg fired another sonic ray. Malchior barrel rolled, and Beast Boy slipped off his back. Malchior flicked his claw, hitting Beast Boy and sending him flying towards us. We swerved out of the way. Malchior flew straight up. The rockets and sonic ray zoomed towards Starfire and Raven. They gasped as the rockets exploded, and the two fell from the sky and hit the sidewalk.

Malchior spewed another column of fire at us. Raven thrust her hand up and covered us in a dome of astral magic. The flames bounced off and licked the asphalt.

When the flames dissipated, we looked up. Malchior, however, was gone.

"That's it?" Cyborg said. "Aw, I wanted to kick dragon butt."

"So, he shows up just to back out of a fight. What was the point of that?" Beast Boy said.

Raven turned away and looked down the road. "I don't think he was looking for a fight."

We turned and looked at the thick smoke blanketing the neighborhood. The repugnant smell stung my nose and lungs, and I covered my face in my hand.

"Then what was he here for?" Beast Boy said.

"To be a messenger." Robin said, revving the R-Cycle. "Back to the Tower. We'll plan our next move there."

* * *

"I do not understand. Jane was a member of the Brotherhood of Evil. Why is it, then, when we confronted them in Paris, she decided to betray them at the last minute?" Starfire said.

"It was probably a part of her plan... whatever that is." Beast Boy said. Robin folded his arms.

Starfire leaned over the couch and rested a hand on my shoulder. "We have hardly heard your voice today. What is troubling you?"

My grip on Rorek's spellbook tightened. "Jane knew the Brotherhood of Evil was supposed to lose. Some events are set in stone, and no amount of meddling can change them." I stood from the couch, walked to the window, and stared out at the city.

"Do you know where she is now?" Cyborg said.

I took a deep breath. "Tokyo, Japan." I said. "A place very far from here. After the fifth season is finished, there's a movie that wraps up the series..." I turned to my friends with a sad smile. "This is my last adventure with you all."

Beast Boy, Starfire, and Cyborg gaped at me in shock. Robin and Raven's expressions, however, contorted into horror.

"She's waiting for us there. It's best we not keep her waiting." I said. "The sooner we pack, the sooner we can get going."

The room was silent, save my footsteps as I walked past everyone. Their eyes burned the back of my head. The doors to Ops closed behind me, and I only took a few steps before my knees wobbled. I stumbled into the wall and panted. Rorek's spellbook fell from my hands, but I left it on the ground. I squeezed my eyes shut as tears threatened to spill. Using the wall as a support, I trudged down the hall and out of Titans Tower.

I circled around the Tower and to the training course. In the distance, faint streams of leftover smoke from Malchior's attack curled into the air above the city.

 _"Starting countdown: two minutes and counting."_ I jumped at the monotone voice. I turned and faced Robin as he walked down the ramp to meet me on the training course.

"One more training session." he said.

I folded my arms and looked away.

 _"One minute and counting."_

"Come on. I want to see what you've learned." Robin said.

I looked at Robin with a smile. "All right, then."

Robin smiled. "All weapons and techniques are allowed. When one side can no longer fight, the match is over."

I nodded and pulled my pistols from their holsters.

 _"Three... two... one..."_

Once the counting stopped, a long and loud siren blared. I raised my pistols and fired consecutively. Robin pulled out his bo-staff and vaulted over me. The lasers chased him as I fired in an arch. Robin landed on the ground and swung his bo-staff, aiming for my legs. I jumped and landed on the metal rod. I shoved my foot into Robin's chest. He stumbled back. He quickly regained his composure and charged.

I holstered my pistols and brought my fists up. Robin threw a series of punches, and I dodged and blocked them. As his foot came up in a kick, I transformed my pistols into my bazooka and slammed it into his other leg. Robin crashed on his back.

"You're not focused." I said.

"I am, too." Robin said.

"If you were focused, you wouldn't be flat on your back after I kicked your butt." I hovered over him and smiled. "I would like to add that I totally called this predicament. Cyborg owes me."

Robin jumped back on his feet with a kip-up. He eyed his bo-staff, still laying on the ground, and scooped it up. I pulled out my pistols and transformed them into my energy sword. We both swung, our weapons clanging violently. We both pushed away. I lunged, thrusting my blade forward. Robin swung up, redirecting my arm away, and jabbed the end of his bo-staff into my stomach.

I gasped and doubled over. My hand cradled my stomach, which flared up in pain from my scar.

Robin lowered his bo-staff. "Are you okay?" He approached me.

I lifted my index finger and touched the end of my sword's guard. The cybernetics wrapped around my hand and into a gauntlet. I straightened enough to reach out and press my palm against Robin's chest. Robin froze at the hum of my gauntlet. We remained in this position for several seconds.

Finally, Robin dropped his bo-staff and raised his hands in surrender with a smile.

"Congratulations." he said.

My arm fell back to my side, and I smiled for a moment. "You think this could be enough against someone like Jane?"

Robin's smile faded into the serious pout he's worn the past few days. "You know we won't let her anywhere near you."

I holstered my pistols and folded my arms. "Of course. But, theoretically..."

Robin rolled his eyes. He reached for his utility belt and plucked a grappling hook off.

"Here," he said, offering the grappling hook to me, "I want you to hold onto this, just in case you might need it."

I took the grappling hook, examined it, and placed it on my belt. "Thanks."

* * *

I stepped into my room and sat on my bed. Outside, my friends walked back and forth down the hall with their luggage. I looked around my room. Three outfits hung in my closet: my prom outfit from "Date With Destiny", the Murakami school uniform with Terra's jacket, and my old clothes from when I first entered this world. I stood up and walked over to my dresser, where many souvenirs sat on the top:

Starfire's Blorthog necklace from "How Long is Forever?".

The leftover roll of gauze I used for my scar back when it was still fresh from "Aftershock - Part 1". I rested a hand over my stomach and felt the rugged skin. It still ached from today's training session.

The silver bicep cuff and arrowhead necklace that Cyborg gave to me so we could infiltrate the H.I.V.E. Academy in "Deception."

Jinx's note from "Cyborg the Barbarian".

And...

I raised my eyebrow and stepped back to look at everything.

 _Where's my picture?_ I thought, scanning the top of my dresser several times just in case I missed it. I looked around, but the picture of my real self wasn't anywhere to be seen.

As I searched my room, I caught my reflection in the mirror. I walked up to the mirror and placed my hand on the glass. My reflection copied me. My necklace dangled in the air, swinging hypnotically like a pendulum. I noticed the bottom left section of my necklace was still its original gold.

 _How come it hasn't changed yet to represent Starfire?_ I wondered. _I guess her focus in the series isn't over yet. Maybe something will happen in this movie that will change it._

There was a knock at my door. "Ciela?" Starfire called. I walked over and opened the door. "Are you prepared to leave?"

 _No._

"Yeah." I said, stepping out of my room.

Starfire looked at my empty hands. "You do not have luggage to bring?"

I shook my head. "No... I won't need it."

Starfire nodded slowly, avoiding my eyes. I glanced back in my room, just before the door closed.

 _Will this still be here, even after I'm gone?_

* * *

"Everyone ready?" Robin said as we strapped into the T-Ship. "If you forgot something, we're not turning around and coming back for it."

"All good here." Cyborg said.

"Here, too." Beast Boy said.

"All right, then. Next stop, Tokyo." Robin said.

I turned around in my seat and looked up at Titans Tower. The T-Ship revved to life and slowly lifted into the air. The turbo thrusters activated, and we zoomed into the sky and out to the ocean. Titans Tower and Jump City grew smaller and smaller. With its image permanently sketched in my mind, I sat back in my seat and hugged Rorek's spellbook.

Somewhere along the way, while staring out into the ocean, I fell asleep. I woke to a bright flash behind my eyelids, followed shortly by consistent tapping against the glass of my pod. I peeled open my eyes and looked at Beast Boy, who clung to the top of my pod as an octopus. I pressed a button on the dashboard, and the pod opened slightly. Wind poured into my pod from our fast traveling. Beast Boy slid into my pod, and I closed the glass.

"What are you doing?" I said, rubbing my eyes.

"Taking some pictures. How else are we going to remember this?" Beast Boy said. A photo popped out of the front, and Beast Boy waved it in the air before looking at it. "Aw, look at you."

Beast Boy turned the photo around, showing the picture he took of me sleeping.

"Beast Boy!" I cried.

"Let's take one together!"

I sighed. "...Fine, if it will get you to go back to your pod."

Beast Boy grinned and threw his arm around my shoulders. He pressed his cheek against mine and faced the camera towards us. There was a pause.

"Aren't you going to take a picture?" I said.

"I'm waiting for you to smile." Beast Boy said. "I'll crack jokes until you do."

The corners of my mouth twitched, and I laughed quietly. The camera flashed, startling my smile away. The photo popped out, and Beast Boy looked at it with a smile.

"Here," he said, handing me the photo, "you keep it. Maybe you'll be able to take a souvenir back with you."

I held the photo in my hands and stared at the two of us smiling. I looked back up at Beast Boy and smiled.

"Thanks."

Beast Boy flashed a thumbs-up, opened my pod, and climbed back to his. I sat back in my chair and returned my gaze to the ocean, holding the photo gingerly between my fingers.

* * *

"Finally!" Cyborg's boisterous cry jolted me awake. My pod opened, and I yawned and stretched my hands up to the cool, night air. I carefully tucked Beast Boy's photo into the back pocket of my shorts, grabbed Rorek's spellbook, and climbed out of the T-Ship. "Look at that view!"

I lifted my gaze to the Tokyo horizon. The city was ablaze with golden lights, with the tops of the tallest skyscrapers flashing green, yellow, blue, and purple.

"It's pretty." I said. "I've never been outside of the country before, not even in my world."

"Hello, Tokyo!" Beast Boy cried, cupping his hands over his mouth to increase the echo. He fished a piece of paper from his pocket. "All right, I've got a list of places we should check out. First, the one at the very top of my list: Wakamono Shuppan!"

"Waka... what?" Raven said.

"It's the publishing company of my favorite manga!" Beast Boy pointed to one of the buildings, a tall, wide building that we could easily notice from here. "Come on, if we hurry, we might be able to catch them before they close and get a tour!"

"We're not here to sightsee, Beast Boy." Robin said. "We have a mission to take care of, and that's finding Jane before she can cause trouble for us and the city. While we're here, we need to be on our best behavior. _Especially_ you."

"What do you mean, 'especially me'? I'm the perfect example of good behavior!" Beast Boy said. "And why do we have to spend all our time worrying about Jane? We're in _Tokyo_! We should enjoy our time here!"

Robin clenched his fists and turned around. "I said no. Let's go."

Robin walked ahead. Beast Boy sighed with a pout.

"Someone's cranky." he mumbled.

We headed into Tokyo. The lights were much brighter up-close, and I noticed all the crowds of citizens walking down the streets that I couldn't see from the hill. Electronic billboards covered the buildings, each displaying a different advertisement.

"Um..." Raven said, eyeing the street signs. "I don't suppose any of you know Japanese?"

"Nope." Beast Boy said. "All my mangas are English dubbed."

"I could probably download it into my hard drive... but that would take a few days." Cyborg said.

"Hey, plenty of time for some sightseeing!" Beast Boy began to pull out his list again. Raven smacked him in the back of the head.

"Please, allow me." Starfire said.

She searched the crowd, setting her eyes on a young man heading our way. I tensed as she walked over to him. She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and kissed him. I looked away, clutching Rorek's spellbook.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about that weird alien thing." Beast Boy said while Starfire conversed with the boy. She bowed and turned back to us. The young man hobbled away, hearts dancing around his head.

"Now, if there is anything you need translated, I will be happy to assist." Starfire said.

I remembered the letter in the spellbook. I pulled it out and compared it to the signs. Sure enough, the letter was written in Japanese.

"Hey, Starfire, do you think you can read this?" I said, handing the letter to her.

Starfire nodded and skimmed her eyes over the paper. Her smile faded quickly.

"...What does it say?" I said.

Starfire hesitated. "'You are going to need this. I will meet you at the end. Best of luck, Fa- Ciela.'"

Starfire silently handed the paper back to me. I tucked the paper back into the book and sighed. The ground rumbled. I looked down and watched a large, black shadow race across the ground. The shadow lifted off the ground, peeling off like a sticker, and took shape into a large dinosaur. The darkness curled off its body like smoke, and a pair of red eyes opened.

I gasped- it was the same kind of shadow creature as the Shadow Ciela I encountered during season four's finale. The monster opened its black jaw and roared, spewing smoky darkness into the air.

"Titans, go!"

Suddenly, my friends were no longer at my side, but charging towards the monster. They buzzed around it like flies, trying to deal damage. The dinosaur swung its claws in the air, knocking Beast Boy, as a pterodactyl, into Raven. Starfire and Cyborg attacked the dinosaur with sonic rays and starbolts, which pestered the monster.

My grip on Rorek's spellbook loosened, and I let it drop out of my hands. I pulled out my pistols and transformed them into my bazooka. I peered through the scope and pulled the trigger several times. The lasers traveled up the dinosaur, starting at its feet and trailing up to its face. The dinosaur turned to me, its red eyes flashing. I put on a scowl as it reeled its claw back. I palmed the side of my bazooka, and it transformed into my sword. I jumped to the side, and the dinosaur's hand slapped the ground. With a grunt, I swung my sword. The blade slide clean through the dinosaur's hand.

The dinosaur roared as its hand melted into the ground, and that small shadow rushed away and down the road.

"Look out!" I whipped my head forward as the dinosaur swung its stubby arm into me. I flew back and crashed into the nearest building. I gasped as the air left my lungs from smashing into concrete, and I collapsed on the ground. I stabbed the blade of my sword into the sidewalk crack and hoisted myself back to my feet, the other hand gripping my side. The dinosaur roared again.

Sirens blared in the air. Multiple police cars filed onto the roads, and dozens of police officers stepped out of the cars and aimed their guns at the shadow dinosaur. Spotlights showered the dinosaur, and it roared in agony. A black van pulled up at the outer rim of the police cars. A man stepped out of the van and walked to the circle of police officers surrounding the dinosaur and my friends. He wore a brown fedora, brown trench coat, white button-up shirt, black pants, a black tie, and black loafers.

My wide eyes followed the man. He came to a stop, his hands in his pockets.

"Troopers, fire!" he cried, pointing a finger at the dinosaur.

"Titans, let's join them!" Robin cried.

I shook my head and transformed my sword back into my bazooka. Simultaneously, we all unleashed a single attack on the monster: my bazooka, the guns of the police officers, Starfire's starbolts, Cyborg's sonic cannon, Robin's explosive discs, and Raven's astral magic. The attacks collided in a large explosion. A large gust of wind rippled my hair and clothes, and I shielded my eyes from the dust cloud and flying pebbles. There was a final roar from the dinosaur. When the dust dissipated, the shadow monster was gone. I holstered my weapons and joined my friends.

The man in the trench coat let out a hearty laugh. He turned to us. "Excellent work! You must be the Teen Titans, yes?" The man bowed. "I am Uehara Daizō, chief of Tokyo Police."

We bowed. "It's nice to meet you, Commander." Robin said. "We appreciate your help."

Daizō chuckled. "Please, just call me Daizō. And it is I who should be thanking you. I am used to regular criminals and bad guys, but giant dinosaur monsters are a new thing for me."

"You should see the things we've had to deal with back home." Beast Boy said.

"Please, come with me. I'll take you to Tokyo's police headquarters. Allow me to give you a tour of our beloved home."

Daizō gestured to his van, which had a clear path as police cars left the scene.

"Thanks." Robin said, and my friends headed for the van. Reluctantly, I followed, scooping up Rorek's spellbook as I passed by it.

* * *

"So, Teen Titans, what brings you to the great city of Tokyo?" Daizō said as we rode a large platform up to the top of the headquarters.

"There's someone we're looking for- a really bad person named Jane." Robin said.

"Hm... That's a bit of a broad description." Daizō said.

"She's working with a giant dragon named Malchior and she carries a large scythe." Cyborg said.

Daizō chuckled. "Yes, that definitely narrows it down..."

"Then you have seen her?" Starfire said.

Daizō shook his head. "I am sorry, I have not. But I will be sure to keep an eye out and let you know if I find something."

 _Yeah, right..._ I scoffed silently. I carefully peered down, keeping my distance from the railing. _I bet she's also got you working... for... her...?_

My eyes widened as I watched the police officers below. I expected vigorous, synchronized training and men being transported around like items on a factory's conveyor belt. What I did not expect was actual people.

The officers lounging around wore actual police uniforms with no helmets anywhere in sight. I took a step back, accidentally bumping into Raven, and turned back to Daizō as he continued talking about how 'technologically advanced' the city was.

 _Does this mean..._ _Daiz_ _ō_ _is a_ good _guy?_ I thought. I gripped the side of my head. _Is it because of me?_

"I apologize for not being of good help to you." Daizō said. "Please, feel free to look around. I wish you the best of luck in your search, and I hope you enjoy your time here."

* * *

The six of us stood on the rooftop of the police headquarters. A warm breeze picked up. The sky turned orange, and the sun began to rise.

"If no one else is going to state the obvious, we're now at a complete dead end." Raven said. "There are millions of people here. How in the world are we going to find one person?"

"Hel- _lo_?!" Beast Boy cried. "I will say this again: _Tow-key-yo_! This is a tourist gold mine! Can't we enjoy at least a few minutes of this place and not worried about some crazy girl and her pet lizard?"

"You know... Beast Boy's idea is starting to sound better and better. It'd be kind of a waste to not have a little bit of fun and look around." Cyborg said.

Robin huffed in frustration. "Fine. Fine! We can sightsee... but just for today! Tomorrow, we'll begin our search for Jane and Malchior."

" _Yes_!" Beast Boy cried, pumping his fists in the air.

"Great! Because there's this buffet that we passed by on the way here that I've been dying to try out!" Cyborg said, heading for the door. "If you need me, you know where to find me!"

"I'll be at a library." Raven said, and she was gone, too.

"Robin, would you like to accompany me in my seeing of sights?" Starfire said.

"Sure." Robin said. "If anything happens, make sure you contact us."

"Yeah, yeah, when there's trouble, we know who to call." Beast Boy said as Robin and Starfire headed for the door. Beast Boy clapped his hands together. "All right! Looks like it's just you and me, Ciela. Where do you want to go first?"

"Actually... I'm not really in the mood for touring." I said. "I'll probably hang out at a park or something."

"What?! You said you've never been outside of the country before. Why would you want to waste your time sitting on a park bench with a dumb book?" Beast Boy said. I sighed. "Come on, _please_? Please, please, please!"

Beast Boy begged like a little child, tugging on my arms and hugging my legs as he pleaded incessantly. I grumbled under my breath.

"Okay!" I snapped. "Man, you're annoying today."

Beast Boy grinned, grabbed my wrist, and pulled me towards the door.

* * *

I chuckled and patted Beast Boy's hunched shoulder as we walked down the streets.

"I can't believe Wakamono Shuppan is closed..." he said. "It's like they knew I would be here, and now they're tormenting me by not allowing me a tour inside!"

"It's all right. You'll live." I said. "There's always next time, right?"

Beast Boy scoffed. "Yeah, like we're ever coming back here again."

My smiled faded, and my hand retreated to my side. Beast Boy glanced at me.

"Oh, uh... I said that wrong..." he said. He perked up. "Look! There's a karaoke bar over there! Let's go check it out."

"If that'll stop your griping..."

As soon as we entered the karaoke bar, multiple pairs of hands grabbed Beast Boy. He yelped as the crowd pushed him up to the stage.

"Go! Go! Go! Go!" they chanted as Beast Boy stumbled onto the stage. A spotlight shone on him, and he squinted at the crowd. The DJ handed him a microphone. I found an empty table in the back of the room and sat down.

"All right! Bring it on!" Beast Boy said. The music started up, and Beast Boy's face paled as he looked at the lyrics on the screen. "Wait! I need English lyrics!"

Beast Boy pounded his finger on the buttons until the lyrics translated to English, just in time for him to start singing.

 _I will obey the traffic rules._

 _TEEN TITANS!_

 _I will eat everything without likes or dislikes._

 _TEEN TITANS!_

The other girls in the crowd laughed and screamed, and I winced from the high-pitched echoes circulating around the room. I kept my eyes on Beast Boy as he sang and danced onstage. As he did, a small smile infiltrated my face. I laughed when he started breakdancing on the floor, transforming into a turtle so he could spin around on the floor a few times.

 _1, 2, 3, 4, 5!_

 _TEEN TITANS!_

"Good night, Tokyo!" Beast Boy cried into the microphone before dropping it to the ground and panting. I stood up and applauded, which was drowned out by the screaming girls. Beast Boy flashed a victory sign. He hopped off the stage and headed back to me, but the other girls in the bar swarmed him.

"Beast Boy!" I called. I tried to squeeze through the girls. One shoved me back. I stumbled into the nearest table. A few of the girls glared at me, and the one who pushed me yelled something in Japanese to me. Although I couldn't verbally understand her, I knew what she was saying.

"Leave, loser!"

The crowd of girls consumed beast Boy. I cleared my throat and headed out the door. The bell at the top tingled as I exited the bar. I sighed.

 _Now what?_

A pedestrian bumped into me, and I almost lost my balance.

"Sorry." an eerily familiar voice said.

Red flags rose in my mind, and I gasped. I looked around frantically, but I couldn't see any recognizable faces. I placed a hand over my heart to try and calm its racing pace. I gulped and hurried down the street.

* * *

The elevator dinged, and I filed out of the small quarters, along with the ten other people I spent the last few moments crammed inside with. I lifted my eyes to the view. Last I had checked, it was sunrise. Now, the sun had almost left again, leaving the sky a heavy orange. Families and other tourists gaped at the view, pointing to the different things they could see and snapping pictures of each other.

Rorek's spellbook hung at my side. I pulled the letter out of the book and stared at the strange symbols.

' _I will meet you at the end._ ' Part of it says. My fingers tensed, wrinkling the paper. _But what does that even mean?!_

I clenched my fist, balling the letter up, and stuffed it back into the spellbook. I stuffed my trembling fingers into my jacket pocket. I craned my head all the way back to look at the sky directly above me. A small flock of birds circled above my head.

 _I wonder what it's like to be a bird... I can escape all my troubles by flying away._

The flock of birds started to move. I found myself following them. An obstacle stopped me, and I looked down- _way_ down- below. I could see the people and cars below. They looked like tiny ants from up here. I leaned over the railing. Everything seemed to blur together into one giant blob.

 _Shouldn't I be afraid? Strange... I never realized how nice it looks down there. So pretty... So... inviting._

I stood up straight and looked back up at the birds. They had flown away, and they were small, too. I craned my head back more and raised a hand to the sky.

 _...What would happen if I jumped? Would I be able to fly, too?_

I choked on my air as the thought ripped through me. A rush of panic coursed through my veins. I stumbled away from the railing and into another person.

"Ciela?" I gasped and blinked, clearing my hazy vision. I turned to face Robin. "I didn't expect to see you up here."

"Oh, uh..." I said, panting quietly. "I needed some fresh air. It's a little crowded down there. Where's Starfire?"

"She found the shopping mall."

I chuckled. "Ah, I see." I glanced at the railing and the ground below. "Hey, let's get out of here and check out some other places."

"Okay-" Robin said, but I was already heading for the elevator.


	69. Trouble in Tokyo (Part 2)

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **I Belong has reached 80,000 views. Thank you so much.**

* * *

I stared at the sidewalk, pacing my stride to avoid the cracks. In my peripheral, I could see the small bump within the creases of Rorek's spellbook that held Jane's crumpled up letter. I pressed it tighter against my torso to close the gap.

"Have you been enjoying Tokyo?" I said.

"Not as much as I'd like. I've had too much on my mind." Robin said.

I sighed quietly. "Me, too." I glanced at Robin. "You really have been distracted lately- ever since we came back from Paris. Is everything all right?"

"I should be asking you the same question."

I stopped and returned my eyes to the ground. Robin turned to me.

"Everything passed so quickly. It feels like just yesterday, I was waking up on the floor of Ops after getting drenched in ranch dressing." I said. I chuckled at the memory, but it quickly faded. "What's going to happen after I leave? Will everything continue as it is now, or..." I gulped. "What if the series resets back to how it originally was... and Ciela, the Teen Titan, is erased from the show's existence?"

"That won't happen." Robin said. "There's no way we could forget you."

I turned my back to him. "That's out of your control. People have contacted those who created this show by now. They're probably working to restore the original series right now." I squeezed my eyes shut as tears pooled in my eyes. "Maybe... this is how it should be. It's my fault this series is so corrupted. You'll be better off... without me."

I opened my eyes wide. I pressed my fingers to my lips.

 _W-Why did I say that?_ I thought. _What's happening to me?_

Robin rested a hand on my shoulder. "Come with me. I want to show you something."

Slowly, I nodded. I turned around, my head bowed, and we continued our walk down the sidewalk. For several minutes, we walked in silence. Finally, Robin stopped at the peak of a small bridge. I didn't notice him stop, and I bumped into him. His hand appeared in my view, and he picked something from my braid. He held up a light pink flower petal. He let it go, and it floated up into the air. I followed the petal and gasped quietly. Cherry blossom trees lined the riverside. The breeze plucked the tiny petals from their branches and carried them through the air, gently placing them on the ground or in the water.

"Starfire and I found this place earlier." Robin said. "I thought you might want to see it."

My eyes shook as I gaped at the scenery. "...It's beautiful."

There was a brief pause. Robin cleared his throat, and I turned my head.

"There's... also something I need to tell you..." Robin said, his fist hovering over his mouth and concealing it. "But... I'm not sure how you may take it."

I faced him. "What?"

Robin lowered his hand and opened his mouth. Sirens screeched, and we turned our heads as police cars and firetrucks raced by. Robin and I looked at each other before we broke into a run. We followed the sirens to a few blocks down. The sour smell of smoke grew stronger as we got closer. We turned the corner and gaped at the convenience store engulfed in flames. Firemen plugged hoses into the nearest fire hydrants and began putting out the fire. Police officers questioned the store's clerk and the shoppers that were inside.

My eyes widened. _Malchior..._ My grip on Rorek's spellbook tightened.

There was a shout. A policeman had his eyes on us, shoving a finger in our direction. His comrades turned their heads, and they began shouting at us, too. They charged towards us. I gasped.

"Run!" Robin said. He grabbed my hand and pulled me away. Over my shoulder, car doors slammed, sirens started back up, and tires screeched.

We sprinted down the sidewalk. Citizens leaped out of our way as we passed. Over my shoulder, the sirens quickly approached.

"In here." Robin said, pulling me into the nearest building. We began to climb up the stairs. Robin grabbed a broom from the janitor's closet on the way up. The shouts of policemen echoed from a few flights below.

We opened the doors leading to the rooftop. Robin jammed the broom through the handles.

"What's going on?! Why are they chasing us?!" I said. My breathing picked up. "We didn't do anything- that fire was Malchior's!"

The policemen pounded their fists against the doors. A shriek escaped my lips. Robin clamped his hand over my mouth.

"It's okay. Everything's going to be fine." he mumbled in my ear. Robin scanned the area. The broom knocked against the door handles as the policemen continued to try and break the door down.

Robin released me and ran to the edge of the rooftop. He climbed onto the ledge and jumped. I gasped and sprinted to the edge. Robin hung off a construction beam for a building-in-progress. He climbed onto the beam and turned to me.

"Jump, Ciela!" Robin said.

"W-What?!" I cried. Nausea sloshed in my stomach as I glanced at the ground, and I took a step back. "I can't!"

"Yes, you can!" Robin opened his arms. "I promise I'll catch you!"

The doors burst open. I glanced back at the policemen sprinting towards me.

" _Jump_!"

I climbed onto the ledge. I pushed off and into the air. The wind pummeled my stomach as I fell into Robin's arms. Robin fell backwards, his arms tightening around me, and we plummeted to the ground. The wind in my ears drowned out the shouting policemen. Robin pulled a grappling hook from his belt and launched it. The hook snagged a windowsill, yanking us from horizontal to vertical. We swung into an alley. Robin let go of the handle, and we tumbled to the ground. We finally stopped, with me on top of him. My arms kept a vice grip around Robin's neck. I couldn't stop trembling.

"Are you okay?" Robin said, resting his hands on my shoulder blades. All I could muster was a nod. Robin rolled over and laid me on the ground. He pried my arms off and held my wrists. The sirens returned. Robin looked over his shoulder. Blue and red flickered on the brick wall. Robin turned back to me. "Stay here."

Robin released my wrists, stood up, and sprinted out of the alleyway. I sat up as shouting resumed. Shadows danced on the walls. I climbed to my feet and ran to the end of the alleyway, just in time to see the policemen corner Robin. One came up in his blind spot and tackled him to the ground. I could hear the click of the handcuffs they wrapped around his wrists. I covered a hand over my mouth as my eyes trembled. The officers yanked Robin to his feet, brought him over to a police car, and shoved him inside.

" _Robin_!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I ran out into the street as the cars pulled away.

I stood in the middle of the street, breathing heavily as I watched the cars disappear down the street. Citizens along the sidewalk murmured to one another, talking about the scene, but to me, they were drowned out by the blood pounding in my ears. Their voices meshed into incoherent babble. Thanks to news reporters, the scene played on the electronic billboards on an endless loop.

My communicator buzzed. I searched my holster belt blindly until I found it, and I pulled it out.

 _"Ciela! Are you all right?!"_ Beast Boy said.

"I'm... I'm... I'm here." I said.

 _"Thank X'hal!"_ Starfire sighed in relief.

 _"I wouldn't celebrate yet..."_ Raven said. I lifted my eyes to a billboard and watched a new angle of Robin being shoved into a police car.

 _"All remaining Titans, meet at the rendezvous point."_ Cyborg said. _"I'm sending coordinates now."_

A small map of the city appeared on my communicator's screen, and a red dot flashed where the rendezvous point was. I closed my communicator and let my arm fall and dangle at my side.

* * *

I raised my eyes to the Japanese temple before me. A small, cobblestone path led up to the shōji screen walls. I was the first here. I walked up the path and sat at the edge of a koi pond just outside the temple. I hugged my legs to my chest and rested my chin on my knees. A stick lay next to me, and I picked it up and ran the tip through the water. The koi fish chased after it.

 _Sitting back and doing nothing while everyone else suffers because of me... Typical Fattela._ I closed my eyes. _I can't live like this anymore._

"There you are!" I turned as my friends approached me. I stood up. Starfire threw her arms around me. I pulled away and nodded.

We entered the temple and sat around a small table. The air was silent.

"So... what now?" Beast Boy said.

"Judging by the flaming building, Malchior was behind the whole thing." Raven said. I nodded. "Then we have to clear the air. Our sightseeing is over. We have to find Jane so they can release Robin."

I clenched my fist. "How?" I said quietly.

"What?"

"How?!" I leaped to my feet. "We're trying to find one person in a city of millions! The police can't help us- it's because of them that Robin isn't with us! We have no leads except for this stupid book and Jane's stupid letter!"

I threw Rorek's spellbook on the ground. The sharp slap made everyone jump. I bowed my head as the room grew silent again. Raven reached over and picked up Rorek's spellbook. I turned on my heel and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Starfire said.

I stopped at the door. "I'm going to find Robin." I threw the screen door open and slammed it shut behind me.

* * *

I entered the police station. Daizō looked up from speaking to a police officer.

"Hello, Miss Ciela." Daizō said. "I trust you are here about your friend."

I nodded with a gulp. Taking a deep breath, I bowed deeply.

"Please let me see him." I said. I gripped my knees. "Please."

Daizō rubbed his chin with a sigh. "Very well. I'll allow it. Come with me."

I stood straight and nodded. As we passed by the front desk, something caught my peripheral. I turned to see a Ziploc bag hanging behind the officer. Inside was a charred grappling hook. My eyes widened as I recalled the pedestrian bumping into me after exiting the karaoke bar. I felt my belt and, sure enough, the grappling hook wasn't with me.

"Here." Daizō said, stopping in front of a prison cell. "You have two minutes."

Daizō headed back to the front. I peered inside the cell. Robin laid on the floor on a thin blanket, fast asleep with his back turned to me. I knelt and gripped the iron bars.

"How could I let this happen?" I whispered. Tears fell down my face. "What am I going to do?"

I bowed my head and wept silently.

 _It's my fault you've been through so much pain. None of this would've happened if I just accepted the way things were in my life. Jane wants me so badly, there isn't a limit to what she'll do to achieve her goals. This is my fault._

My tears ceased. I wiped my eyes and lifted my head. I plucked my communicator from my belt and rolled it through the iron bars. It traveled across the ground, bounced off Robin's back, and landed next to him. I climbed to my feet.

"I won't let my world hurt yours anymore." I said. I released the bars. "I'll keep you safe."

I turned on my heel and walked towards the exit.

* * *

~TPPOV~

An hour later, Robin opened his eyes. He rolled over and winced at the object that dug into his back. He sat up, rubbing his sore shoulder from laying on the hard ground. He reached behind him and felt Ciela's communicator. He picked it up and examined it, his eyes slowly widening. He turned it on.

"Titans, come in!" he said.

 _"Robin?! Why do you have Ciela's communicator?!"_ Cyborg said.

"She must have snuck in and left it with me."

 _"Yeah, she said she was coming to visit you."_ Beast Boy said. _"We haven't heard from her since. Where could she have gone?"_

Robin ran a hand through his hair. On the other end, Raven gasped.

 _"No... She went to find Jane."_ she whispered.

Robin's eyes widened. "Oh, no..."

 _"By herself?! Is she insane?!"_ Cyborg cried.

There was a thud and a sudden whoosh of air.

 _"H-Hey! Starfire!"_ Beast Boy called. There was mild rustling. _"She dropped her communicator."_

 _"Whoa. I've never seen her fly that fast before..."_ Cyborg said.

"No, no, no..." Robin whispered. "Titans, find Ciela! _Quickly_!"

Robin hung up and climbed to his feet. He ran over to the iron bars and shook them, creating a loud, rattling noise. An officer keeping watch approached his cell and shouted at him to be quiet. When he was close enough, Robin grabbed the officer by the collar of his shirt and slammed his head into the bars. The officer collapsed in an unconscious heap. Robin crouched down, grabbed the keys hanging off the officer's belt loop, and unlocked his cell. He threw the door open and dashed down the hallway.

More guards entered the hall, and Robin skidded to a stop. Before he brought his fists up, a blast of astral magic knocked them into the wall. Raven teleported in front of Robin, her head bowed so the shadow of her hood covered her face.

"Robin..." she said. "Do you remember when Ciela first came here, and you asked me to find out more information about her?"

"Yes. You said you came to a dead end." Robin said.

Raven's shoulders drooped. "I lied. I did see something, but I didn't want to find out what would happen if I told you or anyone else... especially Ciela."

Robin stared at Raven, his eyes widening. The prison had become deadly silent. Robin opened his mouth, but no words came out at first- he was too afraid to ask.

"...What did you see?"

Raven finally lifted her head and looked at Robin, tears pooling in her eyes.

* * *

"No fair! Why give me this?!" Beast Boy cried as he held Rorek's spellbook out like a dirty baby.

"Is it really the time to complain about that?!" Cyborg said.

"But what are we even supposed to do with this?"

The ground rumbled violently, and a shadow loomed over Beast Boy and Cyborg. Beast Boy gulped and craned his head back, meeting eyes with a pair of nostrils. They exhaled, spewing smoke in his face. Malchior opened his mouth and roared. Beast Boy shrieked and ran behind Cyborg.

"There you are, you lizard!" Cyborg said, summoning his sonic cannon with a smirk. "Time to finally kick some dragon butt!"

Cyborg aimed his cannon and shot a ray at Malchior. It hit his chest. Malchior growled and swiped his claw. Beast Boy transformed into a kangaroo and slammed his feet into Cyborg, pushing him out of the way before jumping up. Malchior's claws sunk into the asphalt. Beast Boy landed on Malchior's claws and hopped up his scaly arm. At his final bounce, he transformed into a gorilla. He pushed off his feet and launched his fist into Malchior's cheek. Cyborg climbed to his feet and ran around to the back. He grabbed Malchior's tail and, with a grunt, he spun and threw Malchior further down the street. Malchior plowed through streetlamps and parked cars, launching them into buildings, jamming them in alleys, and crushing them into pancakes under his body. Malchior stood on his hind legs and opened his mouth.

"Here it comes!" Cyborg cried.

Malchior opened his mouth, and Beast Boy and Cyborg could see the glow of the fire as it raced up his throat. A dome of astral magic covered Malchior's mouth like a muzzle, and the fire snuffed out. Malchior clawed at the magic muzzle. Raven teleported in front of Beast Boy and Cyborg, her hand stretched out. Robin leaped off the roof of a building and pulled out two birdarangs. He brought them together, transforming them into a sword. He reeled back the birdarang sword and swung. The blade sliced through one of Malchior's claws, chopping it clean off. Malchior threw back his head and roared. The claw punctured the ground.

Robin hit the ground and landed in a somersault. He stood up and faced Malchior, a deep scowl on his face.

"Get out of our way!" he cried, raising his sword.

* * *

~CIELA~

 _I will meet you at the end._

I looked up at Wakamono Shuppan, the manga publishing company. I reached into my back pocket and pulled out the picture of me and Beast Boy. I stared at our smiling faces for several moments, the weight on my shoulders gradually growing heavier. I placed the picture back in my pocket, looked forward, and climbed up the steps to the iron gates. I reached up and pushed on the gates. The gates fell off their hinges and crashed to the ground. The sharp sound made me jump. I stepped over the gates and inside the courtyard.

The fountain in the center of the courtyard, usually spewing water, was barren. Jane sat at the top of the fountain.

"You came after all. I started to think you chickened out. You know, typical Fattela behavior." Jane said. "Where are your hero friends? Did they finally get tired of you?"

"I came alone." I said.

Jane snorted. "How stupid can you get?"

"Please, Jane, you have to listen to me. This isn't the real you. This world has corrupted you and turned you into this."

"And who was it that forced me in here?"

"I know... I'm sorry. I never wanted this to happen. But, if you let me, I can return you back to our world."

"Why would I want to do that? That world is too boring for my tastes. I prefer life here. What better way to exact revenge than in a TV show? No one will notice, let alone care, when you disappear."

"Stop it, Jane! You've got to snap out of it!"

"Hm... I have a better idea." Jane leaped off the fountain and detached the block from her hip. It transformed into her scythe. "I think I'll kill you now so I can get your stupid, nagging voice out of my head."

In a flash, Jane was in front of me. I gasped and jumped away, coming to a stumbling stop. Jane craned her head in my direction with a grin. My eyes widened, and I pulled out my pistols. I transformed them into my energy sword and brought it up as Jane swung. The tip of the scythe's blade hovered dangerously close to my torso. With a grunt, I shoved her back and swung. Jane leaped away, landing on the fountain. Jane circled around the fountain, dragging her scythe against the ground. The metal screamed against the concrete, making my teeth shake and my ears sting.

"It was stupid to come alone. We both know you can't outmatch me." Jane said. "Just call those losers already and so I can have a real challenge."

My grip on my sword tightened. I broke into a sprint and stabbed my sword. Jane backflipped off the fountain. My blade dug into the stone. Jane turned and ran into Wakamono Shuppan. I yanked my sword out and transformed them back into my pistols. Thunder crashed from the clouds, and I felt raindrops hit my clothing. I ran into the building.

The area was dark. I raised my pistols and stepped further inside. Metal groaned in the background, and I faced that direction. My heart pounded in my chest. I forced myself to breathe quieter.

I faced forward, meeting Jane's eyes. I yelped and stumbled back towards the doors. I aimed my pistol and shot rapidly. Jane dodged the lasers and swiped her scythe. The blade tore through my jacket and sliced my skin. I screamed, dropped one of my pistols, and clutched my bicep. Jane reeled back a fist and launched it into my cheek, followed immediately by shoving her foot in my stomach. I rocketed backwards and through the glass doors, shattering them into pieces.

I tumbled down the stairs and to the ground. Pieces of glass dug into my skin. I panted heavily, watching the blood ooze from the multiple, tiny wounds. A pool of blood formed under me from the deep cut on my bicep. The rain had quickened, and it mixed with my blood and diluted it. My second pistol had fallen out of my hand and tumbled a few feet away. Jane emerged from the dark building and climbed down the stairs. I reached for my pistol, but it was out of reach. Jane stomped her foot on my hand. I cried out. Jane kicked my gun further away, brought her foot back again, and rammed it into my torso. I choked and curled into a ball. Tears spilled down my cheeks.

"How pathetic. For a moment there, I actually thought you would put up a fight." Jane said as she loomed over me. She placed her foot on my head. "No wonder you came alone. Those Titans you called friends don't care at all what happens to you. They're off having fun in Tokyo while you writhe like a worm. It was all a ruse to make you feel better." Jane ground her foot into my head. I whimpered. "You're all alone, Fattela- you always were and always will be."

Jane lifted her foot off and walked away. I remained in my puny ball, pain radiating inside and out. Blood pounded in my ears. I squeezed my eyes shut as tears streamed down my face. My muscles trembled, bringing more pain as the glass shards dug further into my body. The rain continued to pelt my body.

I opened my eyes. Everything around me- the building, the vibrant lights- blurred into a hazy monster... except for my pistol laying several feet away, which was crystal clear.

I slowly crawled over to the gun. If Jane was still nearby, she didn't bother to intervene. Each time I blinked, I could see the flock of birds that I saw from earlier behind my eyelids.

 _What is it like to have wings? I want a pair of my own._

 _"It was all a ruse to make you feel better."_

 _I wanted so badly to believe it wasn't true... I just wanted to fit in. I just wanted to find someone, anyone, who would accept me... but... there's no place for Fattela. There never was..._

I pulled myself to my knees and grabbed my pistol. I fumbled and dropped it due to how badly my hands shook. I picked it up a second time, keeping a firm grip. I rested my finger on the trigger and watched the gun light up red.

 _So pretty... So... inviting. I want to fly, too._

More tears fell down my face. My hand trembled as I pressed the barrel of the pistol against my right temple. I closed my eyes, my lip quivering.

 _Please forgive me._


	70. Trouble in Tokyo (Part 3)

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **The theme for Trouble in Tokyo is "I May Fall" by Jeff and Casey Williams, from the show RWBY.**

* * *

Pain exploded from my wrist as a powerful force shoved my hand away. A slap pierced the air, like a gunshot. My eyes opened, and I gasped as my pistol flew out of my hand, clattered to the ground, and spiraled away.

Starfire fell to her knees and pulled me into her arms, nearly crushing the air out of my body. I stared through her hair at the lights of the city, which were still blurred. My mouth hung open slightly. Silhouettes emerged from the lights, taking their own shapes and colors as they ran towards us.

 _Why did you...?_

A steady, salty trickle splashed the top of my ear, distinguishable from the fresh rain. I could feel Starfire trembling. My vision sharpened and cleared. My stomach churned and my eyes shook as I registered my surroundings. Everything hit me like a speeding truck.

 _"I will not let harm come to you."_

Thick, hot tears fell down my face as I began to sob. I grabbed onto Starfire, my fingers tangling into her hair, as I wept into her shoulder. My throat ached from my violent cries.

"Stay with them, Raven." I heard Robin said, his voice dark. He, Beast Boy, and Cyborg turned to Jane, who watched from afar. "Take her down."

Starfire pulled away from the embrace, covered in tiny slivers from the glass and drops of my blood. She reached up and wiped my cheeks as I continued to cry. Raven knelt next to me and placed it on my shoulder. I opened my eyes and looked at her as she examined my battered body. Raven rested both hands on my shoulders. Her hands glowed white, and the white traveled to my body, consuming it. The glass vanished, and my wounds closed. Some of my energy came back to me. I kept my eyes on the boys as they fought Jane.

"...I'm sorry." I whispered. "I thought I could take care of this by myself."

Raven roughly grabbed my chin and forced me to look at her. "Don't _ever_ do that again." Raven hissed. I gaped at her. "How many times are we going to pound it into that stubborn head of yours? You matter in this world. You matter in your world, too. How do you think we would have felt if we came just a second too late? If you die, I will _never_ forgive you."

I could see the tears pooling in Raven's eyes. She pulled me into a hug. Starfire stood up and disappeared from my side. I still had a clear view of the boys fighting Jane. Cyborg threw a punch at Jane, but she flipped over him, using her scythe as a pole vault. She snagged Cyborg's torso with the blade of her scythe and threw him at Beast Boy. Robin leaped over the two and thrust his bo-staff into Jane's stomach, followed by a strike to her cheek. Jane brought up her scythe and redirected the bo-staff as Robin swung again and slammed her fist into his cheek. She shoved her foot into his chest and knocked him to the ground.

"She's too strong. She knows too much about you." I said.

Raven pulled away and gripped my shoulders. "Not everything. We have a secret weapon."

Starfire returned to my side and held my energy pistols out to me. I looked up at Starfire, who smiled warmly through teary eyes. With trembling hands, I reached up and took the pistols. They lit up from my touch. I stared at my weapons, my grip slowly tightening. I pushed up to my feet. Jane looked over and grinned.

"Well, well. Did you finally decide to put your extra-large big girl pants on?" she said. "Before you trapped my partner, he left me with a special gift."

Jane lifted her left arm out from under her cloak, revealing a black gauntlet with purple lining. The tips of her fingers glowed purple, and she pounded her fist into the ground. Her shadow peeled off the ground and divided, creating five Shadow Cielas. Each Shadow Ciela wielded one of my five gun transformations.

Robin used his bo-staff to lift himself back to his feet. "Titans, _go_!"

My friends separated, each engaging battling against one of the Shadow Cielas. A laser arrow flew past me, and I turned to Bow Ciela, her arms up from post-shot. I stepped forward and changed my pistols into a bow to match. Bow Ciela nocked another arrow, but Beast Boy, as a ram, tackled her to the ground. He transformed back to his human self and smiled at me. I nodded with a smile and nocked an arrow. Beast Boy transformed into a cockroach and clung to the arrow. I fired. Bow Ciela twisted her body and dodged the arrow, but Beast Boy jumped off, transformed into a kangaroo, and kicked her in the torso, knocking her to the ground. Beast Boy bounced behind me and transformed into a gorilla. He grabbed my waist and threw me into the air. As Bow Ciela climbed to her feet, I shot three consecutive arrows. One arrow hit each of Bow Ciela's shoulders, and the third impaled her stomach. I fell back down and into Beast Boy's arms. Bow Ciela ripped the arrows out of her body. Beast Boy set me down. He grunted with the tilt of his chin before he charged towards Bow Ciela and threw a punch at her.

A thick laser zoomed towards me. A shield of astral magic covered me and deflected the laser. Sniper Ciela aimed and fired at Raven, but she blocked it. Raven cast a platform before me, and I climbed onto it. Raven lifted the platform into the air and guided me through the sky. I shot at Sniper Ciela while Raven helped me dodge the opposing lasers. Raven uprooted the fountain from the ground and threw it at Sniper Ciela, knocking her to the ground.

"Go!" Raven called as she set me on the ground. The fountain exploded, and Sniper Ciela climbed to her feet.

I looked around me, setting my eyes on Cyborg. Gauntlet Ciela threw punches, shooting a barrage of lasers at Cyborg while he shot with his sonic cannon. Cyborg charged at Gauntlet Ciela and threw some punches, but she dodged them. She planted her hand on Cyborg's chest and shot a laser, knocking him back. I ran past Cyborg and transformed my bazooka into gauntlets. Gauntlet Ciela cracked her knuckles and ran towards me. She reeled her fist back and launched it at me. I swung my arm, throwing it to the side, and slammed my fist into Gauntlet Ciela's stomach. I swung my leg up, swiping the tip of my shoe into her cheek. I jumped back next to Cyborg, my palm stretched out, and we fired at Gauntlet Ciela. She fired back, but our combined attack proved stronger and threw her to the ground. Cyborg flashed a smile and a thumbs-up before charging towards Gauntlet Ciela.

When her moved out of the way, I saw Pistol Ciela with a gun aimed at me. I reverted my gauntlets back to pistols, holstered one, and raised my free hand into the air. Starfire flew down and grabbed my hand. Pistol Ciela fired as fast as she physically could, showering the sky with lasers. Starfire flew around, dodging the lasers. I fired back. Some lasers hit Pistol Ciela and made her stagger. Starfire swooped down and released me, and I tackled Pistol Ciela to the ground. Straddling her waist, I reeled a fist back and punched Pistol Ciela twice. On the third time, she grabbed my wrists and reversed the position. Pistol Ciela grabbed her pistols and reeled back to hit me, but Starfire lunged and tackled her, throwing her off me.

I sat up. The tip of a black blade hovered an inch from my nose, and I looked up to see Sword Ciela standing over me. She brought the sword back, but Robin jump kicked her away. Robin stood up straight and turned to me, offering me a hand. I accepted it, stood, and we faced Sword Ciela. We glanced at each other with smiles before pulling out our weapons. Simultaneously, we brought our weapons together, creating our energy sword and birdarang sword. Robin lunged at Sword Ciela, blade first. Sword Ciela twisted away and reeled her sword back. I leaped in and blocked the blade. Sparks ignited from the grinding connection and fell to the ground. I shoved Sword Ciela back and leg swept her. Sword Ciela caught herself with a kip-up. She backflipped off a nearby chunk of rock, landing in a crouch. She pushed off her feet and slashed. Robin and I blocked the attack.

"Go, Ciela. I'll take care of her." Robin said. "Show her what it means to mess with the Teen Titans."

I nodded. Robin shoved Sword Ciela back, followed by another counter of her swing. I turned on my heel and sprinted towards Jane, who stood with her scythe laying over her shoulders and a grin. I climbed up a chunk of rock and leaped towards Jane, my arm reeled back. I swung, but Jane countered it with her scythe.

"I knew Malchior wouldn't take care of the job." Jane panted while she spoke. Up close, I noticed sweat on her forehead. Using that gauntlet must have taken a lot out of her. "What a useless partner."

"I'm taking you back to our world, Jane. I came here to save you, and I won't fail." I said. We pushed away. "I can't return home knowing you'll be trapped here forever."

"Save your heroic speech. I'm not interested."

"I am going to speak my mind, and you are going to listen!" I snapped. "You made my life a living nightmare. For the past ten years, I woke up so terrified to step outside my door and into the world because I knew that if I did, you were waiting for me. I always believed that it was my punishment for being alive. But... if it weren't for you, I never would have found a way into this world. I never would have met the Teen Titans. I never would have realized all the people out there who loved me. So... thank you, Jane."

Jane rolled her eyes. "Are you done yet? One more word, and you'll put me to sleep."

"Yes, I'm done. And so are you." I said. I whirled around and sprinted to the others, transforming my sword into my bazooka. "Now!"

My friends surrounded the Shadow Cielas. I jumped in, and we unleashed one huge attack: Cyborg's sonic cannon, Starfire's starbolts, Raven's astral magic, Robin's explosive discs, and my bazooka. A huge explosion erupted as the Shadow Cielas were destroyed. The shadows melted and zoomed through the air and back over the Jane, cutting through her as her shadow returned to her side on the cement. Jane cried in agony before collapsing to the ground, unconscious.

I walked over to Jane, removed my necklace, and knelt at her side. I placed the charm in Jane's hands and closed her fingers around it. I gripped the chain of my necklace. I squeezed my eyes shut.

 _Please work... Take Jane home._

I repeated these words in my mind for several moments. Finally, I opened my eyes and watched Jane fade away. My charm slipped from her grip and dangled in the air. A wave of relief washed over me, and I sighed deeply. I clipped my necklace back on and climbed to my feet, panting quietly as exhaustion weighed down on me. Whatever energy Raven gave me was long gone. My vision grew bleary as I stumbled back and fell.

Five pairs of hands caught me. My head lolled back, and I fell asleep.

* * *

Consciousness returned to me. I opened my eyes and absorbed my surroundings. I was in a hotel room. I hugged my arms. I was dressed in light pink pajamas and my hair was down. I sat up in bed and rubbed my eyes. The first thing I noticed was a head poking up from the end of the bed. I blinked a few times to adjust to the darkness. A window on the wall let the lights of the city in, helping me see.

"Robin?" I whispered.

Robin leaped to his feet and turned to face me. "You're awake."

"What are you doing in here?"

"I decided to be... um... on watch. I thought you would sleep through the night after all that happened." Robin turned away and walked to the window. He hid his face from me. "I couldn't imagine living in a place so bright. The lights would keep me awake. Good thing Titans Tower is far from Jump City."

I stared at the back of his head. I climbed out of bed and approached him, standing behind him.

"...Robin?" I said.

Robin bowed his head. I reached out to touch his arm. Robin turned around and pulled me into a tight embrace, catching me off guard.

"I'm sorry. I knew what Jane wanted to do. I knew her intentions... but I failed to protect you." Robin said. "I thought I lost you. I'm afraid... that if I let you out of my sight, or if I let you go, I'll never see you again."

Tears pricked my eyes. I shook my head, reached up, and hugged Robin. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you worry. It's not your fault. I'm here because of you and the others." I said. "Thank you for saving me."

We pulled away and smiled at each other.

"I should... let you get back to sleep." Robin said, running a finger under his nose. He stepped around me and headed to the door.

"Robin." I said. Robin stopped at the door and turned. "Good night."

Robin smiled and opened the door. "Good night." He closed the door behind him, leaving me in the dark.

I turned and walked to the window. I opened the window and leaned on the sill, focusing on the bright city lights before me. I reached up and gripped my necklace with a smile.

* * *

The six of us stood on a large stage that was set up in the city's center a few hours prior. I glanced up at the giant electronic billboard that displayed our faces for those who were farther away from the front. Thousands of citizens crowded the area, and I couldn't see the ground. Their cheers filled my ears and drowned out any other noises that tried to puncture through.

The mayor of Tokyo stepped on stage. The cheering had simmered down slightly. His assistant stood with him, carrying a green pillow with six gold medals laid neatly on top. Simultaneously, we bowed. One by one, the mayor placed a medal around our necks. When the weight hung around my neck, I opened my eyes and cupped the gold medal in my hand. The sunlight reflected off the sheen surface.

"For diligently striving to protect our city, uncovering the truth, and revealing the true masterminds of evil and bringing them to justice, I present these medals to Tokyo's newest heroes: the Teen Titans!" the mayor said.

Once we all received medals, we stood up straight. The multitudes burst into cheers, the volume smacking us with huge force. Posters with sayings in both English and Japanese were tossed into the air. I looked up and watched multi-colored confetti flutter from the sky in waves. A tiny piece of the colorful paper landed on my cheek, but the tears streaming from my eyes kept it glued on. I reached up, peeled it off, and turned to my friends, who were already staring at me.

"So... this is...?" Cyborg said.

I ran my hands over my cheeks, but more tears replaced them. I nodded. "It's time for me to go." I said.

"But... But we don't want you to leave." Beast Boy said. "Can't you stay?"

I reached up and gripped my necklace. "I wish I could do that. I want more than anything to stay with you guys... But I'm needed back home. That's where my life is."

My heart pounded heavily in my chest. My lip quivered, and I chuckled as I wiped my face.

 _There's so much I want to say... So much I want to tell them. These feelings in my heart... I can't comprehend them. With every passing day, they wove together, becoming thicker and stronger... almost tangible._

 _I... I want to convey these feelings to them. I want them to feel these things, too._

I opened my eyes and looked at my friends, who all watched me with smiles.

 _Maybe... they already have._

"I love you guys. Thank you for everything you've done. I'll never forget you." I said.

Starfire rushed to me and threw her arms around me, followed shortly by Beast Boy and Cyborg. Raven snaked her hand through the tangled bodies and rested a hand on my shoulder. Their tears fell on my clothes. I looked up and at Robin, who stood a few feet away from us. With heavy shoulders, he smiled. I smiled through my tears as my vision faded to black.

 _Please... Don't forget me._

* * *

My eyes opened. I lifted a hand up and examined my true flesh. I sat up and looked around my room.

I was home. And this time, I was here to stay.

I pulled off my covers and swung my legs over the side, ready to stand. I placed my hands on the bed, and something lightly scratched my pinky. I looked and saw something poking out from underneath my pillow. As I slowly pulled it out, my eyes widened. I turned the Polaroid picture around, my hands trembling as I stared at the photo of me and Beast Boy. My necklace dangled in my bottom peripheral. I cupped it in my hand and stared at the charm.

The bottom left quarter of the circle was orange, representing Starfire.

My door burst open, and I snapped my head up. My mother stood at my door, panting with wide eyes. I stood up and opened my mouth. Sobs came out instead of words. My mother rushed over and collected me in her arms. I wrapped an arm around her, the other tightly clutching the picture to my chest.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." I wept repeatedly.

My mother stroked my hair. "No, no. Don't apologize." she said. She pulled away and gripped my shoulders. "I am _so_ proud of you." My mother noticed the picture in my hand. She gently took it and looked at it with a smile. "I know they are, too."

I took the photo back. A smile spread across my lips, and I looked up at my mother as more tears fell down my face. She reached up, wiped them away, and pulled me into another hug.


	71. The Lost Episode

~THREE MONTHS LATER~

"Let's go out and get ice cream tomorrow!" chimed one of my guy friends as we exited the halls of our school. He nudged my elbow. "After all, tomorrow's a special day."

"Guys, you really don't have to." I said, gripping my backpack straps with a smile.

"I'm sorry, let me check something..." The second of them glanced at his wristwatch. He tapped the glass. "September 8th! You want us to just forget that it's your birthday?"

"Well, of course not. I just don't think..."

My three friends stopped and created a wall in front of me. I stepped back to create space.

"You're getting ice cream. Discussion over." the third said. "If you need another reason, we can use the break from the school year."

"...You mean the one that _just_ started?" the second one said.

"Exactly. I'm exhausted already."

I chuckled. "Okay, fine. If that's what will make you happy." I fished my car keys out of my backpack. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"We better!"

I turned on my heel and rolled my eyes with a smile. I clicked the unlock button on the key fob. The headlights of my car- an orange, 2005 Ford Focus- flashed a few times to remind me where it was in the parking lot. My mom agreed to help me pay for the car, but that meant a very, _very_ work-filled summer. I climbed inside, turned the car on, and crept out of the parking lot. I waved to my friends as I passed them.

I turned into the driveway, parking alongside my mother's minivan, and turned the car off. I paused a moment to lean my head against the headrest. That's right, tomorrow's my birthday. I always thought seventeen to be one of the boring ages. Sixteen is when you can drive, and eighteen is when you're considered an adult. With seventeen, nothing exciting awaited you when you turned that age.

Unless I counted the ice cream date with my friends.

I climbed out, locked my car, and headed inside. When I opened the door, commotion coming from upstairs suddenly ceased. I closed the door.

"I'm home." I called. "Mom?"

"I'm up here!" Mom called... from my room? I raised an eyebrow and climbed up the stairs. I tried to turn the doorknob, but it wouldn't budge. "Don't come in!"

"I can't. You locked the door." I said with a light chuckle.

"Just one more second..." Mom drawled. I heard paper rustling from the other side of the door. "Okay!"

I heard her footsteps, and the door opened. Mom wore a wide smile.

"What are you doing in here?" I said.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't wait for tomorrow!" Mom ushered me in. My eyes traveled to my bed, which had a large, white, rectangular box laying on it. "I've been waiting weeks for this to come in, and it finally did this morning while you were in school."

"I should wait until tomorrow, when it's my actual birthday."

"You have other presents. I really think you should open this one now."

I glanced at Mom. She bounced on her toes like a child. I smiled. "Well, okay."

I dropped my backpack at my desk and stood before the box. I could feel Mom's buzzing excitement. I lifted the top off the box and removed the tissue paper.

I stood, frozen from what I saw. Mom placed her hands on my shoulders.

"I don't think there should be any reason to make you forget." she said.

I reached down and pulled a brown leather jacket from the box. The rest of my Teen Titans outfit lay in a neat pile inside the box.

"Mom..." I said. "I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything until you've tried it on. I want to see how it looks!" Mom said. She stepped out of my room, closing the door behind her.

I stared at the clothing, a lump forming in my throat. I swallowed it down, pulled the rest of the clothes out of the box, and laid them in a line. I turned away from the mirror and changed into the clothes. The never-been-worn outfit felt a bit stiff, but use would help shape it to my body. I grabbed a ponytail off my bedside table, collected my hair over my right shoulder, and braided it. I walked backwards until I felt the heel of my shoes bump my mirror. Taking a deep breath, I turned around.

My eyes widened at my appearance. As they danced across my reflection, taking in every crease of the clothes, memories flooded my mind. I covered my hand over my mouth as tears spilled out of my eyes and absorbed into my glove. I placed the other hand on the glass; my reflection copied me.

The movement caused my necklace to sway as it hung from the top right corner of my mirror. It swung on a tack, which also kept in place the picture of me and Beast Boy. More tears fell. I removed my necklace from the tack. I reached behind me and tried to clip on the necklace, but my fingers fumbled. My necklace slipped out of my hands, hit the ground, and tumbled underneath my desk. I crawled under and grabbed it. I hit my head as I came back up, resulting in a wince. I rubbed the top of my head as I stood back up on my feet.

As I moved to put my necklace on, something caught my eye. I pinched the charm between my fingers and held it close to my face. Something poked out of the bottom.

 _Is this... a USB?_

I dried my eyes and sat at my desk. I plugged my necklace into my computer (a rather strange thing to think about) and wiggled my mouse to pull the screen from sleep.

A gasp escaped me as I stared at the list of videos before me. I skimmed my eyes over the titles and thumbnails, my mouth dropping the further down the list I got.

It was my series.

I came to the end of the list, with Trouble in Tokyo. Below it, there was another video- The Lost Episode.

 _I never experienced that during my time in the Teen Titans world..._ _I always thought I'd skip over it since it's not a part of any season._

I clicked on the video. No title sequence played. The camera remained fixated on a dark gray wall. There was shuffling, and the camera wobbled a bit. Beast Boy stepped into the shot and sat down in front of the camera.

"Um... Hi, Ciela." he said, awkwardly waving at the camera. My eyes widened, and I leaned forward. "We thought it would be nice to make this little video on the off-chance that you find it in your world. I really hope you do, because this is kind of weird." Beast Boy glanced around the room and twiddled his thumbs. "Uh... I've never done this before, so I don't really know what to do... I guess start talking. Of course, I've already taken care of that."

I chuckled and leaned back.

"It's been pretty quiet since you left. We spent our entire ride home from Tokyo in complete silence- something I never thought I'd ever experience as a Teen Titan. After we got home, we all went to our rooms and stayed there for the rest of the day. It was weird, not talking to the others. The next morning, Robin called us all into Ops and pitched this video idea. Everyone was in total agreement, but we had to put it off for a few days because Dr. Light was causing trouble. Cyborg just got everything set up, and now we're taking turns talking to you. I'm the first one... the guinea pig. We also agreed that no one else would be able to see this, not even each other. Only you. So... here goes.

"I want to thank you for always being there for me. There were a lot of times when I felt like everyone was against me, like when those chemicals turned me into a big monster... and a huge jerk. No matter what anyone else thought of me, you were the one who believed in me regardless. It always felt so good to have you around, because you understood where we were coming from. It's nice to have someone who understands.

"I also... want to thank you for Terra. It's hard, but... I can feel myself getting better. Slowly, I'm starting to let her go and let myself heal. It's all thanks to you. I've still got some ways to go, but I know I'll have the strength to get through this... because I've seen you do the same. You used to think you were weak, but to me, you're one of the strongest people I know. I'm glad we could meet and become friends. I'm glad you laughed at my jokes. Thanks for everything."

He lifted up a small remote and pressed a button. The screen went black for a quick second before showing the dark gray wall again. This time, Raven sat down in front of the camera.

"You should know what I saw- the vision I had of your future. After the first fiasco with Starfire's sister, Blackfire, Robin came to me that night and asked me if I could find out anything about you. I spent hours meditating, trying to scrounge up any inkling of information about you. Right when I was about to give up, I had a vision of your future... of your fate.

"I saw you in Tokyo, fighting against Jane. I saw you struggling. I saw you... kill yourself. We all arrived and found you laying in a pool of your own blood. We were just a few seconds too late. I couldn't sleep for the rest of the night, and the next day, I told Robin I came to a dead end... Call it a lie or a misinterpretation- you be the one to decide.

"Then you told me about my father and how the Teen Titans would save the world from its terrible destiny. I thought that maybe we would also have the power to change yours and save you. I'm glad we did." Raven smiled. "I clung to that bit of hope I had inside. It was small and weak, but it didn't disappear because I wasn't alone. After everything we've been through, there's no way any of us would have let something like that happen. Thank goodness it didn't. I don't know what I would do without that hopelessly optimistic attitude of yours... I say that, but in reality, it's something that I've needed to counter my dark thoughts. Thank you, Ciela."

Raven pressed the button on the remote. The next shot was of Cyborg rubbing the back of his neck.

"Man, I've got a few things to say... Mostly... I'm sorry." Cyborg said. "I was really skeptical of you when we first met, and I didn't treat you as nicely as the others. I guess I didn't want to believe all the things you told us. In my head, you were a complete weirdo who knew nothing about fighting but a _heck_ of a lot about us. It was kind of hard to accept you as readily as everyone else did."

I smiled. _You weren't the only one._

"I turned out to be the fool. I meant it when I said you being in our world was awesome. You proved yourself every day that you belonged with us. Your skills were wobbly at first, but that never stopped you from trying to improve and be better. The weapons I made were perfect for you- the pistols were capable of new things and open to change, and they did when guided by the right person. But no matter what form they took on, its original self was still there, though when it did go back, it wasn't quite the same... It was better- much, much better.

"I couldn't have asked for a better partner in helping me to stop Brother Blood. You make a good Airis and a great fake sister. Seeing you in action, you helped to give me the strength I needed to accept myself for who I am. You're not the only one who struggled with being happy in their own body. It happens to all of us, but the best are those who rise from it and become better than they were before. I hope you continue to do just that in your world. Ciela... Thanks."

Cyborg pressed the button on the remote, switching over to an extreme close-up of a green eye. I leaned back and laughed as Starfire examined the camera lens. She stepped back and sat down.

"Hello, my dear and beloved friend!" Starfire cried with a wave. "How I miss you so! It has been very lonesome without your presence. I hope your world has given you kindness and happiness. I would hate for it to still treat you unfairly. You do not deserve it- you never did- and if you are, I will do everything in my power to come into your world and right those wrongs!"

I exhaled quietly with a small smile.

"Ever since you found yourself within our world, it became a great blessing for all of us. Whenever you were around, it was like I could feel the warmth of Tamaran's suns on me. You are the greatest and best friend I could ever have. Thank you for coming here so that we could meet you." Tears pricked Starfire's eyes, but she smiled through them. "Your friendship is something I will always cherish within my heart. I pray to X'hal that one day we may be together again. Thank you, Ciela."

Starfire pressed the button on the remote. I breathed a chuckle, but it stopped immediately when Robin stepped into the shot and sat down.

"I know I was the one to suggest this, and I definitely don't regret it... but I think I'm the most nervous about it." Robin sighed deeply. "Where to begin? Well, I guess from the beginning. I've fought psychotic villains, robot commandos, and giant oozing monsters... but I wasn't prepared to have a girl suddenly appear on my living room floor. None of us were. I wasn't prepared to hear that she came from a different world, where ours was just a TV show. That boggled my brain for a good month. It makes me even more nervous that this might not reach you. Even if it doesn't... I still want to say what I have to say.

"You didn't know the first thing about combat. I wish I kept tally for how many times you ended up on your butt. But I had a good reason for tossing you around like a discus. It helped you to learn. It was amazing to see how far you had come. Seeing you cut down bad guys, I almost forgot your beginnings. I doubt anyone would have believed me if I told them it was not too long ago you knew next to nothing.

"You've grown up a lot since we first met. I still remember the timid, starstruck girl who did nothing but kick herself. That was something we weren't going to let stick around. Watching you as you learned, fought, and lived... it was something to behold. I got to see and know the real Ciela: the one who's not afraid to pick fights to defend what she believes in, who, when she feels, she feels with every part of herself, and who is always willing to try something, anything, to make things right. The real Ciela was a force to be reckoned with... and making her a member of our team was one of the best decisions I ever made.

"Thank you for coming here. Thank you for being a part of our team. Thank you for touching each of our hearts. I hope one day you truly understand just how important you are to us... to me." Robin sighed. "There's still so much more I want to tell you... but I decided it would be better to wait until the day we meet again, so I can tell you face-to-face. So I know for sure my words are reaching you. Until then... Thank you."

Slowly and hesitantly, Robin lifted the remote up and pressed the button. The screen went black, followed by complete silence. I stared at the blank screen. It took a few moments before I realized I was crying. I unplugged my necklace from my computer. I pulled the USB head out of the necklace and gingerly placed it to the side. I clipped my necklace on and turned to face my reflection.

 _No..._ I clenched my fists and leaped out of my chair.

"No!" I cried aloud. I marched over and shook my mirror. "I don't want this to be it! I don't want this to be the end! I want to go back! I want to laugh with my friends again! I want them to be a part of my life again!" I pressed my forehead against the glass and closed my eyes. "Please... let me back in."

As the Lost Episode replayed in my head, so many more memories of the show filled my mind. Behind my eyelids, a bright light began to shine. I opened my eyes, blinking a few times, and stared at my necklace as its colors began to glow. I gasped and gripped my necklace. The colors leaked through the creases of my fingers. I looked up at my reflection as my vision filled with white.

* * *

My eyes involuntarily fluttered as consciousness gripped me. I was on the floor. I peeled my eyes open.

Immediately, I shot up, my jaw unhinged as I looked around the room. I rested my hand on the ground, feeling the familiar red carpet beneath me that led to a large, crescent-shape couch that faced the wall-length window overlooking...

Jump City.

I leaped to my feet. My heart pattered in my chest. I sprinted down the halls, forcing each door that I came across open. No one was home. I gulped and hurried to one door. Taking a deep breath, I opened the door.

My room! My room was here! All the knickknacks and orange bedspreads where still here! I ran to the window, pressing my nose to the glass, and stared at the beautiful view of the ocean and the city. The sun was inching towards the west side of the sky. I pulled out my communicator and turned it on. I checked the time, and my eyes widened. It was the same time as back in my world. Does that mean time flows at the same rate now, since the series is over? I peeled myself away, ran out of my room, and down to the entrance.

I turned my head, and my heart skipped a beat. I came to a stop and stared at the picture hanging on the wall. There I was, surrounded by my friends, as the six of us smiled at the camera to create this new portrait. Even if I had blinked, it still would have been the greatest picture ever! I faced forward and sprinted to the doors. I palmed the scanner on the wall, and the doors opened. I hurried outside and inhaled the salty ocean air.

 _Jump City..._ I thought, a wide smile on my face. _I'm home!_

* * *

My feet pounded against the pavement. I navigated past the pedestrians, shouting my breathless apologies as I passed. With each street block, I ran a little bit faster.

I turned the corner, and I could see the familiar, giant pizza sign several hundred feet away. Adrenaline pumped through my blood, and I started to run again. A pair of construction workers lugged a stack of wooden planks out of a building. I leaped over the planks, not even once slowing my stride.

My sprint slowed to a jog, then to a walk, until finally I stopped. My shoulders heaved from my heavy panting. A light sweat had formed on my brow. My head felt a little dizzy from the vigorous exercise.

But none of that mattered, because in front of me were five faces. Five people. Five friends.

They didn't notice me. The waiter had just set their pizza down, and they started gobbling it up. After a few moments of anxious anticipation, a pair of eyes finally found me. Starfire was preparing to take a bite of her pizza. Her fingers went limp, and the slice slipped out of her hands and slapped against her plate. She sat there, frozen. The others noticed her unusual behavior and followed her line of sight to me. Soon, each Teen Titan sat with dumbstruck expressions. The smile on my face grew even wider.

"Ciela!"

Starfire was the first to her feet. She leaped over the table and covered the distance between us in less than a second. Her body collided with mine, rocketing us back a few feet, and her arms wrapped around me like a boa constrictor. Her fingers dug into my back as she clung to me. Beast Boy leaped into the air and transformed into a squirrel monkey. He wrapped his legs, arms, and tail around my neck and shoulders. Cyborg wrapped his arms around the three of us and lifted us all into the air; I cried out in surprise, but also laughed with glee.

"I missed you all, too." I choked through my crushed lungs.

We untangled ourselves. Beast Boy transformed back to his human self and shook my shoulders. "How are you here?! We thought you were gone for good!"

"I thought so, too." I smiled. "But I guess I'm not done laughing at your jokes yet. Or proving my fighting skills to Cyborg."

Beast Boy and Cyborg gaped in shock for a few moments before it melted into smiles.

"She got our message! She got it!" Beast Boy said, throwing his arms around my shoulders.

"So... what happens now?" Raven said.

I pried Beast Boy off me. "I don't know. The series is over. From now on, I haven't the slightest clue of what may come."

"Well, then..." Robin folded his arms with a smile. "I guess we'll just have to create a new story."

I smiled and nodded enthusiastically. "Another one with all of us in it!" I scratched the back of my head. "Unfortunately, I won't know what's going to happen."

Robin's smile grew. "Not knowing is the best part. We'll find out what happens together."

I nodded again. Starfire threw her arms around me. I laughed and hugged her back.


	72. I Belong

"There's... something I don't understand," I said, my arms folded as I looked out the window. I turned to face Starfire, who sat cross-legged on my bed. "I don't know how I was able to come back here. Everything leading up to now convinced me that the movie would be it for me. You even told me, when you came back from the future, that our friends' last memories of me where of the movie. What changed?"

Starfire smiled and crawled off my bed. She stood next to me and looked out the window. "Perhaps at the time when it was first asked, the answer was so because none of us realized how much you would touch our hearts and find a place within them. Even when the reason you were here was finished, our friendship allowed our worlds to stay connected and let you back in."

"Another thing, now that I think about it..." I said. "Raven told me that she had a vision about my fate at the beginning of the series. In her vision, I failed to defeat Jane in Tokyo and died. But then during the beginning of the second season, you said that I did defeat Jane, but I couldn't come back after the series ended. Two depictions of my fate... but in the end, neither came true. I lived and defeated Jane, but I was able to come back."

"What are you thinking?"

"I think... the first depiction, Raven's, was supposed to come true at that point because I had just entered this world. I wasn't close to any of you. But then as the series went on, I joined the Teen Titans, and began to form the deep and close relationships I have with you all. So... by the time the second season came, Raven's depiction of my fate would no longer happen and your depiction officially became my fate.

"But then the story continued. I learned to grow and flourish as a person and I continued to grow closer to you all, creating more fond memories and friendships with you and others I met throughout the series. So, when the movie came, neither depictions existed. A new one was created: I lived, and once the movie and series was over, I was able to go back into this world and start a new story."

"We were able to change your fate," Starfire smiled at me, "because we love you so much."

I smiled and turned to the window. "Thanks."

Starfire nodded, patted my shoulder, and left my room. I turned and stepped over to my bed. I ran my hands over the cover to smooth it out.

In the corner of my eye, something silver flashed. I turned to face my mirror, and my eyes widened. A briefcase was tucked behind it, the corners poking out so I would find it. I slowly walked over and pulled it out from behind the mirror. I gasped at the yellow R on the front. I set the briefcase on my bed and knelt before it. The cryptic lock on the top of the briefcase already had the code put in. Anxious excitement rumbled in my stomach. Slowly, I opened the briefcase.

A small, scattered pile sat inside the briefcase. At the top of the pile was a cut-out of a newspaper article. "HALY'S CIRCUS DEBUT: THE FLYING GRAYSONS", it read. The left black and white picture captured two adults, a man and a woman, on trapezes. The man reached his hands out to the young, airborne boy. The right picture showed them standing on one of the pedestal boards, frozen mid wave. Roses decorated the ground, and people were on their feet and cheering.

Underneath the newspaper article were a few colored pictures. I laid them out on my bed. Each picture was of the Graysons, whether taken during one of their performances or a portrait to show a closer look at their dazzling appearances. I picked up one of the close-ups. The parents both had pitch black hair that reflected the spotlights in the background. The father had bright blue eyes, and the mother had green eyes. The boy, who looked to be eight in this picture, sat on his father's shoulders. His smile was so great, his eyes were closed. The corners of my lips twitched into a small smile. I set the picture down.

I peered inside the briefcase and noticed the wooden corner of a frame at the very bottom of the pile. I pulled out more newspaper articles and pictures, gradually changing from the Flying Graysons to the heroic acts of a certain dynamic duo to the Teen Titans. A smaller version of our portrait in the front entrance lay on top of the frame. I pulled it out and placed it to the side. Soon, all the contents were in a pile on my bed.

All except for one. I picked up the wooden frame, which had been turned upside down, and flipped it around. My eyes widened as I stared at the picture... my picture. There I stood, my real self, wearing a fake smile and the familiar clothing that hung in my closet.

My stomach dropped. My heart picked up its pace. Panic rose in my throat. I placed everything back inside the briefcase, snapped it shut, and lifted it by the handle. I trudged out of my room and down the hall. I hid the briefcase behind my back as I entered Ops.

"Where's Robin?" I said, staying close to the door.

"I don't know," Cyborg called over his shoulder while he and Beast Boy played video games on the giant TV. Raven glanced up from her book.

"Last time I saw him, he was heading for the roof-" Beast Boy said. Before he finished his sentence, I stepped out of the room and continued down the hallway. At the base of the stairs, I gripped the railing and began to climb.

I opened the door leading to the rooftop. I lifted my free hand to shield my eyes from the low sun. My body trembled as if cold, but no breeze was present.

Robin stood near the edge and gazed at the city in the distance. I approached him, stopping a few feet away. He turned halfway over his shoulder and looked at me. Mustering up a scowl, I thrust my arm forward, holding the briefcase out, and looked away. Robin was silent.

"Take it," I said. Robin still didn't speak. My grip tightened on the briefcase's handle. "I don't want it."

More silence.

"Why?" Robin finally said.

"Why?!" I scoffed. "I know exactly how this will go; I get my hopes up, only to be brutally disappointed. There's _always_ something better, there's _always_ some _one_ better, and when it comes, you'll leave without a second thought... without even considering who you're leaving behind."

Robin scowled deeply and fully faced me. "Ciela... I am not your father."

Rage rose inside me. I glared at Robin, stepped closer, and harshly shoved the briefcase against his chest. He didn't budge.

"How _dare_ you say that! Don't _ever_ think that for _once_ you are anything like him, because you're not!" I cried. "You know how to be kind and caring to those around you. You lift people up instead of tear them down. You're always so nice to me, and you always say such nice things, even when I'm mad at you or when I'm acting like a complete idiot, but never once have you held that against me. You've always seen the good in me a-and believed in me a-a-and cared about me... and he... I... I..."

I squeezed my eyes shut as tears fell. My white knuckles ached from how tightly I gripped the briefcase's handle, and my fingers trembled against Robin's chest. Robin reached up and rested his hand over mine. I slackened my grip. Robin took the briefcase out of my hand and set it on the ground. I wiped my eyes as I cried. Robin stood up straight and pulled me into his arms. My arms, which were up from trying to dry my face, were pinned between our bodies.

"Let me go," I said. I planted my hands against his chest and tried to push him away. "Let me go!"

Robin remained silent, only tightening his arms around me. My strength drained from my body, and I ceased my pathetic attempt to escape. I gripped his shirt.

"...I hate him," I whimpered.

Robin reached up and rested a hand against the back of my head. "I know."

We remained like this for a long time. My crying slowly diminished into sniffles.

"You know, after spending all this time with you, I thought that, by now, I would know everything about you. It's clear that there's a lot that I don't know... and there's also a lot you don't know. We're both still strangers to each other," Robin said.

I opened my eyes. Robin released me, and I stepped back. He smiled.

"I don't want that. I want to change. How about you?"

Robin stretched his hand out to me. I stared at it. Perhaps a minute passed by, but Robin didn't falter. Slowly, I raised my hand and placed it in his. Our fingers intertwined. His hand felt so warm. Robin shifted closer to me. I lifted my eyes, just in time to see him lean towards me. A tiny gasp escaped me as my eyes widened.

Robin froze. He leaped back to create space, yet he didn't let go of my hand, and covered his mouth.

"I-I-I'm sorry," he stuttered, a wild blush on his cheeks. He refused to meet my gaze.

My heart pounded powerfully. I held my free hand against my chest and felt the tremendous quaking underneath. My face felt warm, and my eyes shook.

 _Wait._

With the little strength I had left, I squeezed Robin's hand. Robin turned his head back to me. Words failed to come to me; even if they did, I lost the power to speak.

Robin lowered the hand covering his mouth back to his side and stepped closer to me. Once again, he leaned in, but this time, he didn't stop. He kissed me gently, like he was afraid I would shatter from fragility. The warmth from his hand and lips spread to the rest of my body.

Soon, my lungs screamed for air. We pulled away, both sucking in deep breaths, and stared at each other. The silence was mind-numbing. Robin reached up and brushed a piece of hair behind my ear.

"CALLED IT!"

We whipped our heads towards the door to the inside. Our friends were crammed in the doorway- how _long_ they had been there was unknown to me. Beast Boy pumped his fist in the air.

"Oh, yeah! Totally called it! Pay up, Metal Butt!" Beast Boy cheered, his hand underneath Cyborg's nose. Cyborg slapped a twenty-dollar bill in his hand with a grumble. Beast Boy pocketed the cash with a grin.

I reached up and touched my lips as my face grew hot. Slowly, everything sunk in. I snuck a glance at Robin, who glared at our friends with red cheeks. Our clasped hands were visible for everyone to see. Air bubbled in my chest and traveled up my throat. The corners of my mouth twitched. I covered my mouth and laughed.

"You've got to get better at your betting skills, Cyborg. After all, you also owe me," I giggled. "In fact... Raven also called something." My friends looked at me. I smiled. "Tomorrow's my birthday."

Their collective gasps shook the air.

"Quick! We need streamers and confetti, stat!" Beast Boy cried as he dashed into the Tower. "Where did you hide the cake mix?!"

"Oh, no! You are not in charge of the cooking!" Cyborg said, chasing after Beast Boy. Raven rolled her eyes and leisurely followed after them. "We are not having a repeat of last time!"

Starfire turned back to me and Robin. She flashed a big, bright smile before heading inside.

Robin looked to me. "Shall we?"

I turned to him with a smile and nodded. I crouched down and lifted Robin's briefcase in my free hand. I hurried forward, tugging on his arm, and pulled him inside.

* * *

I thanked the cashier with a smile and picked up my lunch tray. My phone vibrated consistently from my impatient friends who waited for me. I rolled my eyes and walked over to the condiment table. I set my tray down and pulled out my phone.

 _Calm down, guys. I'm on my way._

A string of texts immediately followed, but I ignored it and pocketed my phone. I grabbed a few napkins and set it next to my meal.

Whispers rippled from the tables behind me, traveling slowly between students. I lifted my eyes and searched the room for the source of the whispers.

Jane walked across the cafeteria, tray in hand. I stared at her with an unhinged jaw. Her long, black locks had been chopped, hovering an inch above her shoulders, and she walked with her head lower than ever before. She sat down at an empty table. My heart raced, but the feeling inside was different than what I was used to when I usually saw Jane.

 _Go talk to her,_ my thoughts urged me. My feet obeyed, and I slowly covered the distance between the two of us. More whispers penetrated the noise. Jane looked up as I stood on the other side of the table.

"Jane..." I said. "You're back in school."

"Yeah," Jane said. There was a bit of a pause. "Would you like to sit?"

I was taken aback. "S-Sure." I sat down. My phone continued to vibrate. I pulled it out, muted it, and stuffed it into my backpack. Jane picked up her chicken sandwich and took a bite out of it. As she chewed, she stared at me. I shifted uncomfortably.

"How was your summer?" Jane said.

"Not very exciting, I guess. Things started to pick up again when school started." Jane nodded. I scratched the palms of my hands nervously. "I... see your friends didn't come and sit with you today."

Jane wiped her mouth with a napkin. "They're not my friends anymore," she said quietly.

I raised my eyebrows. "What happened?"

Jane looked away. "I don't know myself. My parents told me that I... disappeared... for over a month. I don't know where I went; I came back with no memory of anything. I couldn't move or do anything, so I was rushed to the hospital. My summer was occupied with therapy and rehabilitation; I didn't have time for friends, so they all went on without me. None of them seemed to care."

I knit my eyebrows. "I'm sorry..."

Jane shook her head. "No. I deserve it after everything I've done. I didn't even expect you to sit. I thought you would chew me out... You have every reason to, after all." Jane looked at me. "Why _are_ you here? Why are you talking to me? I've been an absolute monster to you since we met. How can you be so nice to me despite everything I've put you through?"

Jane lowered her eyes to her food. I stared at her in bewilderment. I shook my head. "Don't say something that isn't true. I had a friend who reminded me of you. They made a lot of mistakes- we all do. But no one deserves to be alone. No one deserves to be treated badly. If we ever do encounter that, we all have a chance to walk away from what hurts us." I held a fist to my heart. "I've been learning to be stronger. The past still hurts, and sometimes my thoughts take a turn for the dark side, but at the base of it all, who I've become and what I stand for act as my crutches, and my loved ones help to hold them up."

Jane squinted in disbelief. "You've changed a lot since I've known you."

I smiled. "So have you."

Jane leaned back and smiled. She climbed out of her seat.

"I'll walk you to class, if you'd like."

I nodded and stood up. We threw our trash away, added our trays to the towering stack, and walked out of the cafeteria. People standing against the walls and walking past us glanced our way before looking at each other in confusion. We stopped at the door to my classroom.

"By the way," I opened my backpack and reached inside, "I got something for you. Think of it as a 'welcome back' gift."

I pulled out a Teen Titans necklace, an exact copy of mine except it was its original gold color. Jane took the small, plastic package and stared at the necklace with wide eyes.

"I haven't watched this show since I was a preteen." A nostalgic smile spread across her lips as she traced her thumbs over the plastic. "I still remember all the details of it. I was a huge fan back then."

"We could watch it together sometime and brush up on your trivia. This show has helped me in ways you'd never imagine." An idea hatched behind my eyes. "Oh, yeah! My friends and I are going out for ice cream. We're celebrating my birthday today, and I think it'd be fun if you came along."

Jane stared at me, speechless. The corners of her mouth twitched, and a wide, bright smile filled her face. Her warm, green eyes lit up the hallway.

"Thank you. I'd like that."

I returned the smile. The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch.

"I'll see you later," I said.

Jane nodded and turned to walk away. She paused and glanced over her shoulder.

"Happy birthday," she said. She waved and walked away.

I waved until she disappeared into the ocean of students. I lowered my hand and gripped my necklace with a smile.

 _This is it. I finally found it._ My fingers tightened around the tiny, colorful charm. _I finally found where I belong._

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **I Belong's ending theme is "Now is the Start" by A Fine Frenzy.**

 **I'd like to take a moment for some special thanks and shout-outs. I've received some great ideas throughout the story that I've added, and I want to make sure the credit is given. Unfortunately, some of the ideas were suggested by people on guest accounts, but I'm still going to point them out, so I hope they know I'm talking about them:**

 **AlternateAvenger - have Jane enter the Teen Titans world**

 **Smiling Seshat - for calling me out on my cookie cutter writing and giving me the push I needed to stop it.**

 **Mia (Guest) - Ciela and Jinx's friendship. I still remember when I received your first review. I was sitting in my high school government class, and my jaw dropped when I saw your giant review.**

 **Guest - Expanding Ciela's friendship circle (Kole, Kid Flash, etc.)**

 **Hello (Guest) - for making me reevaluate my entire life concerning the romance of the story**

 **Guest - The first use of the term "Cielbin"**

 **Amber (Guest) - Ciela's birthday**

 **Marsmiko - "The Lessons" scene from Titans Together**

 **grapejuice101 - Ciela's nightmare in Calling All Titans! and for making an awesome Polyvore poster for I Belong**

 **Anonymous-1 (Guest) - Your story suggestions blew my mind because you unknowingly** _ **predicted the end of I Belong**_ **. I legit threw my phone across the room when I saw your review (which resulted in my older brother scolding me for throwing my phone).**

 **Rosezelene Ezra - Having the opportunity to be interviewed for a college paper**

 **and finally,**

 **Draconos13 - For being around since the very beginning of the story. Your punny reviews were always great to read.**

 **I... I'm kind of speechless right now. It seems like yesterday I was posting the very first chapter of this story. I had absolutely no idea the crazy year-and-a-half that laid before me. Tuesday was a day that I looked forward to each week because it meant continuing Ciela's story and hearing from you all. I hope each of you know how much you mean to me.**

 **I Belong is a special story for me. I have never invested so much of myself into a story before. I'm thankful for it, because it's saved me countless times. 2016 was a very hard year for me. It was my last year of high school, and after I graduated, I spent that summer very alone and very depressed. It has carried into these past two semesters of college. There were a lot of nights last year that I cried myself to sleep. I have a Jane of my own in my life- myself. I'm blessed to have never experienced bullying from an external source, but I can't say the same about internal. My mind is like a teeter-totter. Most of the time (thankfully), it is cheerful and full of daydreams, but sometimes it turns against me.**

 **That's why I'm so grateful for this story. Whether I was writing at my computer or going about my daily schedule, I was constantly engaged in my story. I came to realize how much Ciela and I have in common. In my darkest moments, I leaned on my characters for the strength to make it through. Just like Ciela said, this show has helped me in ways you'd never imagine.**

 **I'm also so grateful for you guys. It was an absolute blessing for me to get to know some of you. You're all so kind and supportive of me, Ciela, and the story. I couldn't have asked for a better fan base- I wouldn't want to! Thank you for everything!**

 **Now, you're definitely wondering about the sequel. Yes, I am going to be making a sequel to I Belong, and it will be about Young Justice. I finished the show at the beginning of January, and I thought, "How can I NOT?" I already have seasons 1 and 2 mapped out, and I'm super stoked. I can't wait to have Ciela interact with the Young Justice characters.**

 **So, about** _ **when**_ **it's coming out... Not right now, that's for sure. Maybe not even for a few months. I really don't know. With the announcement of YJ season 3 back in November, I'm going to wait until the release date is announced before I start thinking about publishing. I'm keeping my Tuesdays open, just in case. Of course, I'm still going to work on it while I wait. If I didn't, I would go crazy. In the meantime, I'm keeping my eyes and ears open and alert for any news.**

 **It was an absolute honor and pleasure to be your weekly escape from reality. I truly cannot express how grateful I am to each and every one of you. I love you guys so much, and I can hardly wait for the day we meet again.**

 **Until then, stay tuned!**


	73. The Flying Graysons

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **I'd like to take a moment and announce that, with this last chapter, we have reached 90,000 views. I know that as time goes by, the view count will grow and grow, and for that, I am truly blessed.**

 **Thank you.**

* * *

~MARCH~

There was a knock at my bedroom door. I perked up from my book. I bookmarked it, closed it, and hopped off my bed. I walked to the door and opened it.

"Hi," I said.

"Hey," Robin said. He eyed the book I held. "Is that...?"

I shifted Rorek's spellbook in my hands. "Raven just finished it, and she lent it to me. Now that all the characters are back, she says it's an interesting read."

"Oh, did you get to the part where-"

"Rude! Don't spoil anything! I haven't gotten that far," I said. Robin smiled. "You haven't even read it, have you?"

"No."

I rolled my eyes. "Did you need something?"

"Yes, actually." Robin cleared his throat. "Are you free this Saturday?"

"Yes... Wait, Saturday? As in April 1st, Saturday?" I leaned closer and squinted. "Are you planning something with Beast Boy? Heaven knows he's prepping his pranks."

"I promise I'm not. I just thought it would be a nice day to go out and enjoy some time together."

I leaned back and smiled. "Yeah. That sounds nice."

"Great. I'll pick you up at 7." He kissed my cheek and headed down the hall. He paused and turned back to me. "Wear something nice."

I nodded. Once Robin turned the corner, I tossed Rorek's spellbook onto my bed and stepped out of my room. I walked the opposite direction and knocked on Starfire's door.

"Enter!" Starfire called on the other side. I opened the door and stepped into her room. Starfire glanced over her shoulder and smiled. Silkie sat in a feeding chair, his multiple legs wriggling in the air. "Greetings, Ciela!"

"Hey," I said. Starfire scooped a spoonful of zorka berries out of a jar and brought it to Silkie's mouth. "Are you available to do my hair on Saturday?"

Starfire stopped, the spoon just out of Silkie's reach. She remained as still as a statue.

"Saturday? As in... the first of April?" she said quietly. Silkie began to fuss, so Starfire fed him the spoon that hung in the air.

"Um, yes..." I said, staring at the back of Starfire's head. She refused to face me.

"What is the occasion?"

"Robin and I are going out that night."

"Oh."

My face slowly fell. "Is... something wrong?"

Starfire's posture straightened and she quickly shook her head. She turned and smiled again, this time a little too much. "No, no! Of course I will assist you!"

I eyed her. "Okay..."

* * *

Titans Tower was... eerily silent. For the next few days, there weren't even any reports of crimes for us to go and stop, as if the entire city were joining in on the foreboding feeling.

Saturday came. When I entered the Teen Titans world, the air was thick with silence. I opened my window to circulate fresh air into the heavy atmosphere.

I stepped out of my room and headed to Ops. The door to the training room opened, and Cyborg stepped out with a towel around his neck.

"Hey, Cyborg..." I said. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Cyborg wiped the towel over his face, "what's up?"

"Is there something... going on today?" I said. Cyborg stopped and stared at me. "It's been really quiet for the past few days. When I mentioned mine and Robin's date to Starfire a few days ago, she started acting strange. In fact... I haven't seen Robin very much in the past while, especially today."

"You mean... you don't know?"

"Know what? Please, tell me."

Cyborg sighed. "Today is... a special kind of day for Robin." He rubbed the back of his neck. "He hasn't told you anything?"

"No."

"...Then... maybe he doesn't want you to know. At least, not right now. I gotta respect that, and so should you."

"How can I respect it if I don't even know what 'it' is?!"

Cyborg rolled his eyes and walked past me. I sighed and turned. Beast Boy was in my face. I flinched and stepped back.

"Hey, Ciela," he said, "knock, knock."

"What are you doing?" I said.

"You're supposed to say, 'Who's there?'. Come on, knock, knock!"

I turned away. "Not now, Beast Boy."

"Aw, I'm just trying to lighten the mood."

I sighed and looped some stray hair around my ear. "Maybe some other time. Sorry."

I headed back to my room. I picked up Rorek's spellbook, sat on my bed, and continued to read it. Hours passed, and there was a knock at my door. I jolted up straight.

"It's open," I called.

The door opened, and Starfire peeked her head inside.

"Are you ready for your preparation?" she said.

I glanced at the clock; it was a few minutes past six.

"Oh, yeah." I set the book down. "I lost track of time. Give me a moment."

Starfire smiled and closed the door. I walked over to the closet and pulled my red flare dress from its hanger. The fruit punch smell had finally gone away after intensive cleaning. I changed into the dress. The skirt swayed with my movement. The door opened again, and Starfire stepped inside. I removed the ponytail at the end of my braid and shook my hair out. Starfire placed my desk chair in front of the mirror, and I sat down.

"Do you have anything particular in mind?" Starfire said.

I shook my head. "I leave it in your hands."

Starfire clicked her tongue and stared at my reflection as she ran her fingers through my hair. A smile curled on her lips, and she picked up a hairbrush. She ran the brush through my hair and laid it against my back. She French braided my hair, starting at the hairline and climbing all the way down to the end and on my right side. She wrapped the hair at the nape of my neck, creating a side braided chignon.

"How is that?" she said, sliding some pins in to keep it in place.

"I love it!" I said. I angled my chin to get a better look, but Starfire grabbed it and faced me forward. She pulled some pieces of hair out to frame my face. "Thank you."

Starfire nodded and rested her hands on my shoulders.

"Hey, um..." I stood up and faced Starfire. "What's so important about today?"

Starfire's face fell. She took a deep breath and smiled again. "I am not the one who should be providing you with that information." She checked the clock and clapped her hands together. "It is almost time. You must finish preparations."

I sighed. Looks like Starfire's not going to budge, either. "Okay. I'll see you later."

Starfire's smile brightened. "I expect a detailed report tomorrow morning."

She stepped out and closed the door. I faced my reflection. I swished my hips from side to side and watched the skirt sway. I forced a smile to help lift my spirits.

There was a knock at the door. I checked the clock; a few minutes past seven. My heart quickened its pace. I reached into my closet and pulled out a pair of rose gold heels. I slipped them on and hurried to the door. I lightly touched my side chignon to ensure its security, and I opened the door.

Robin, dressed in a black tuxedo and tie, stood at the other side of the door. My heels increased my height, leveling me with him. He examined me from head to toe and smiled.

"Wow," he said, a light red on his cheeks, "you look beautiful."

I returned the smile. "Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself."

Robin offered his arm, and I rested my hand in the crook of his elbow.

* * *

"Welcome to the Tag Zone. We're very happy to have you here," said an unenthused teenager dressed in a purple vest decorated with buttons. He opened the door to a darkened room. "Please choose a side and put on your equipment. The instruction video will begin momentarily."

Rows of ten vests lay on either side of the small room- the left side red and the right side blue. I pulled a vest off one of the racks on the red side and examined it. The video started to play. "Laser tag? Are you sure this is a good idea?"

Robin slid the vest on and slapped the gun into his hands. "Think of it as target practice."

I squinted. "That's horrible. I don't want to do that..."

"Hey, babe," a voice called. Robin and I turned to a cluster of boys on the other team, "why don't you ditch the freak with the mask and come over here?"

Robin tensed beside me. He clutched the gun tightly. I rested a hand over his whitening fingers.

"On second thought..." I said with a smirk. I slipped off my heels and propped them against the wall. I pulled the gun from the side of my vest and twirled it. "I don't want to risk my skills getting rusty."

The instruction video ended, and the teenage employee opened the door to the laser tag arena.

 _"Please go to your stations. The game will begin soon,"_ said the automated message through the intercom.

As the opposing team headed to their station, one of the boys bumped into Robin, causing him to stumble. Robin whirled around and glared at the snickering teenagers. I grabbed his arm before he took a step towards them and led him to our station.

"Don't pay attention to them," I said. "Everything's going to be fine. They're just being immature children."

 _"The game will begin in five... four... three... two... one..."_ the automated message continued. _"Start."_

Robin disappeared from my side.

"H-Hey!" I called. Robin melted into the darkness. "Robin!"

Footsteps rumbled the area. I hoisted my gun into both hands and peeked out from behind the station. A laser shined in my eye from an opposing player behind an obstacle, and I ducked back. Holding my gun to my chest, I leaped out from behind the main station. I aimed at the shoulder of the player. Their vest sounded a short alarm and it flashed multiple times; they ducked behind the obstacle. Footsteps pounded to my side, and I raised my gun. One of my teammates scurried past, with a blue foe chasing them. When the foe appeared in a window, I shot them in the side. They skidded to a stop and glanced at their flashing vest. I hurried towards the other side of the arena. My bare feet were muffled against the itchy carpet. I climbed up a slope and to the higher part of the arena. A sniper sat in the middle of the walkway and observed the area. He jumped when he saw me. He aimed for my chest. I lunged into a somersault, stopping directly in front of him, and shot his stomach. With a grumble, he hurried back to his station to recharge.

I peeked my head up and searched the lower floor. On the north end of the room, I saw someone adorned in red hiding behind a wall. My eyes adjusted to the darkness, and I confirmed that person to be Robin. A group of five blues slowly approached. I pushed off my feet and ran back down the walkway. I raised my gun and shot one blue in the back. I dropped to my knees as they searched the place. The flashing blue separated from his friends while they pursued Robin. I stood up and waved while their backs faced me. Robin noticed me high up, and I pressed a finger to my lips before climbing down the slope.

I leaned against the wall and paused to catch my breath. Shouting erupted on my right. I turned my head and noticed the blue team's main station. Arms were waving and fingers were frantically pointing in my direction. The four remaining teammates saw me.

 _Uh, oh._

I sprinted around the blue station, leaped behind a blue teammate, and fired. Another vest flashed. A drop of sweat trickled down the back of my neck as I advanced. Something flashed in my peripheral, and I flinched at the blinking blue next to me. The boy threw down his gun in frustration. I peered over him and at Robin, who pulled his gun back with a triumphant smile. I smiled and jogged to him.

A glowing blue silhouette stepped in my path. I stumbled back, more blue behind me. The remaining two guys surrounded me. I gripped my gun.

"This one's for the blue team," the guy in front of me said. He and his friend aimed their guns at me.

Robin leaped onto the top of an obstacle and vaulted over the boy, planting his hand on his shoulder as he cartwheeled over him. When his feet hit the ground, I rushed forward while he lunged the opposite direction. We pressed the barrels of our guns against the boys' vests and fired. Their vests flashed.

 _"Game finished. Victory for red team,"_ the intercom said. _"Please return to the weapons area to return equipment and retrieve your items."_

The blue team shuffled angrily while the red team on the other end of the room cheered. Robin and I turned to each other and high-fived. We headed back to the equipment area, hung up our vests, got our things, and left the arena.

"That _was_ fun. What a great stress reliever," I laughed. I turned to Robin.

Robin kept his eyes forward. I stopped, my arm being tugged as Robin tried to keep moving. He perked up and turned to me.

"I'm sorry... I didn't hear what you said," he said.

"Robin," I said, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"It's _not_ 'nothing'. Everyone's been acting strange for the past few days, but no one's told me why. Before this, you were completely MIA all day."

"I was... getting ready."

"Robin."

His grip on my hand tightened. "I don't want to talk about it." He looked to me and smiled. "Please understand."

I searched his face, and my shoulders slumped slightly. "I'm sorry."

Robin tucked my hand back in the crook of his arm. "There's still another thing for us to do tonight." I raised an eyebrow. "Come on."

* * *

"I didn't know this place existed here," I shouted over the loud music. "... _Why_ are we here?"

I scanned the crowds of dancing people. A DJ played pop music through the speakers.

"Isn't it obvious?" Robin said.

I snickered. "You don't dance."

Robin rolled his eyes and took my hand. "That was back when you made me go to prom with a psychotic daughter of an evil moth man."

" _I_ didn't make you do anything. Although, I think that's a night both of us wish we could forget all about."

"I wouldn't say _all_ of it..."

The music changed from a fast-paced mambo to a soft, slow song. Robin twirled me onto the dance floor and pulled me close. We swayed to the beat of the music.

"Okay, I admit, this is already ten times better than prom," Robin said.

"At least no one's almost drowning in the punch bowl," I said.

Robin leaned closer to my ear. "I'm going to dip you now."

"What-"

Robin pushed me outward, keeping a tight grip on my hand. I spun back in. Robin let go, placed his hands around my waist, and dipped me. I gulped as my cheeks turned pink.

"D-Don't do that again," I stammered sternly as Robin pulled me upright and we continued swaying.

Robin laughed. I smiled, but it quickly faded. Robin noticed my expression and matched it. I released his hand and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. We stopped dancing and stood still on the dance floor. One hand already rested at the small of my back. Robin shifted and wrapped his other arm around me. He hid his face in my shoulder.

He still refused to speak.

* * *

We walked slowly side-by-side down the hall of Titans Tower. I glanced out the window. The sky had become cloudy during our walk home, shrouding the stars in a blanket of dark gray.

We stopped in front of my bedroom door. I turned to Robin and smiled.

"I had a nice time," I said. "We should do this again soon."

"Yeah," Robin said quietly.

I knit my eyebrows. "Robi-"

Robin rested his hand against the side of my neck and kissed me. He pulled away and smiled.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he said.

He released me and continued walking, his hands in his pockets. I watched him disappear around the corner. I sighed and stepped inside my room. Instead of turning on the lights, I opened my curtains and let the faint lights of Jump City leak through. It had started to rain. I put on my shorts underneath my dress. I walked over to my mirror and worked on removing the pins from my hair. I shook the braid out and let my hair down my back. Using my dresser for support, I slipped off my heels.

The door opened, pouring the harsh hallway light inside my room.

"He didn't tell you, did he?" I turned my head to the door and at Cyborg, who leaned against the door frame with his arms folded.

I stood straight, my heels dangling off my finger. I shook my head. Cyborg sighed.

"I said I wouldn't tell you, but... only if Robin didn't either." Cyborg rubbed the back of his neck. "You... know what happened to Robin's parents, right?"

I thought back to the pictures of the Flying Graysons. Slowly, I nodded.

"Well..." Cyborg dropped his arms back to his sides and pushed off the door frame. He took a deep, preparatory breath and looked at me. "April 1st is the anniversary of their death."

My grip slipped on my shoes, and they hit the ground with a thud. Tears fell down my cheeks.

"He probably didn't tell you because he didn't want you to worry..." Cyborg said.

I sprinted for the door. Cyborg leaped back as I scurried out of my room and down the hallway. The rain thickened outside. I bounded up the stairs to the roof and threw the door open.

Robin sat on the ground, his back to me. His hands gripped his knees. The rain pelted his head and shoulders. I stepped onto the cold, wet concrete and slowly approached him. By the time I reached him, I was already soaked to the bone. Silently, I sat on his right side. I reached over and placed my hand on top of his.

"Are you okay?" I said.

After a short pause, Robin turned his hand over and held mine. He slowly shook his head. He leaned over and rested his head against my shoulder. His shoulders trembled. I laid my head on top of his and stared at our intertwined hands. The rain filled the silence.

Finally, Robin lifted his head. He let go of my hand and brought it up to his face. I looked up at him. His head was turned away, and his left hand wiped tears from his face.

In his left hand was his mask.

I stared at the small piece of black and white fabric with wide eyes. Robin moved to put it back on. I reached out and grabbed his wrist. Robin froze. As if in slow motion, Robin turned his head back to me.

His bright blue eyes rested on me. Tears pooled in them, with some streaming down his cheeks. Butterflies fluttered in my stomach. I was speechless. I reached up, cupped his cheek in my hand, and wiped a tear away. Robin stared at me silently, just as shocked as me. I smiled. Slowly, he smiled back. He placed his hand over mine, leaned in, and kissed me.

* * *

Water dripped off the skirt of my dress. I peeled my hair off my arms and back and tossed it over one shoulder. I squeezed as much water as I could out of it. My shoes were still on the ground. I walked over, picked them up, and tucked them inside my closet. I twisted the skirt of my dress and watched a pint of water gush onto the floor.

I looked to the window, and my eyes were drawn something besides the city. A small envelope was wedged in the corner of the window. I walked over, pinched the edge of the envelope, and opened my window a bit to slip it inside. Closing the window, I leaned my back against the glass. There was no return address; the only thing written on the front was my name. I opened the envelope and pulled out a sheet of paper, the front side covered in words.

" _The Flying Graysons. They were the best acrobats in the greatest show on Earth. They were a family act… They were Robin's family._

 _I know what it feels like for your entire world to fall apart in an instant. I know what it's like to lose someone you love. I know what it's like to lose a mother and father at the same time. I think I know him better than anyone else. I've been in his shoes. I've seen inside his mind. I know his darkest memory. I know his deepest pain. I don't think anyone's gotten as close to him as I have._

 _Times change. Yes, I've been inside his head. I know what it's like to lose your parents like he did. We were a family act. I_ used to be _closer to him than anyone else… But these days, it looks like he's in better hands._

 _Thank you."_

As I came to the end of the letter, my eyes widened at the signature- as in, there was none. Instead, there was a stamped symbol of a bat.

I glanced inside the envelope; there was more. I pulled out a photograph. It showed Robin when he was a child, about nine years old, dressed in a similar uniform like the one he has now. He had pulled his mask off and held it up on his forehead. He smiled, his blue eyes twinkling.

I stood straight and turned to the window. The rain had stopped, and the clouds had begun to break. I caught glimpses of the sky again. I looked back down at the picture and smiled. I closed my eyes and laid it against my heart.

* * *

 _I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly._

 _I'll do what it takes 'til I touch the sky,_

 _And I'll_

 _Make a wish,_

 _Take a chance,_

 _Make a change,_

 _And breakaway._

 _Out of the darkness and into the sun,_

 _But I won't forget the place I come from._

 _I'll take a risk,_

 _Take a chance,_

 _Make a change,_

 _And breakaway._

\- Kelly Clarkson, "Breakaway"

* * *

PIECES – by SNOzzie6

 _There was a time when all I could see_

 _was pieces._

 _A puzzle I couldn't solve;_

 _Something was missing._

 _No hope for me,_

 _No love for me,_

 _So I fell down far._

 _There was a time when someone saw me_

 _in pieces._

 _They helped me to get up_

 _and showed me what love is,_

 _saying,_

 _"You'll be okay._

 _In your dismay,_

 _remember what's important here._

 _Hold on, dear."_

 _There was a time when I had gathered_

 _all my pieces._

 _A picture that was so clear;_

 _I could see all life's sweetness._

 _I will be strong,_

 _find where I belong,_

 _because_

 _you helped me stand._

 _You said I can._

 _Now, I'll prove it._

* * *

 **THE END**


	74. 100,000 VIEWS!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Yes, you read that right. I Belong has reached 100,000 views. It blows my mind how successful it was. Because of this momentous milestone, I have a surprise for you all...  
**

 **Here is the first chapter for the Young Justice sequel. I've been working on it since I Belong ended, and I'm looking forward to the day that I'm able to start publishing it (as of this update, there is no confirmed release date... unfortunately).**

 **Keep an eye out for the YJ sequel!**

 **Until then, happy reading!**

* * *

 _"Got a clear view?"_

I peered up from the scope of my bazooka rifle. I smiled and glanced at my communicator, which sat next to me, propped and open. An engine revved in the background.

"Yes," I said. "Concentration, on the other hand, is also important, and I'd like to have that, too. You of all people should understand."

I felt the eye roll through the communicator. _"Wait for my signal. We'll lure him out first."_

"Roger that."

I pressed my eye to the scope once more, which was aimed down toward the ground. Up on the ledge of a building, I saw a red motorcycle and a white and blue car zoom down the street. A gust of wind rushed up my jacket and disrupted my hair. I glanced up and saw two silhouettes fly past me and hover in the air.

 _"He's comiiiing!"_

A shrill shriek cut through the afternoon air. A mass of purple goop shaped like a snake slithered down the street after the vehicles. I followed Plasmus through my scope. The vehicles screeched to a stop, angling to close off the road.

The motorcyclist reached up and took off his helmet. Black spikes sprung up off his head.

 _"Titans, go!"_

A smile grew on my face. I pulled the trigger multiple times. Thick, red lasers exploded from the barrel of the bazooka and soared through the air. The lasers crashed into the back of Plasmus's head. He craned his head and glared at me, his green, sewage eyes on me. He opened his mouth and spewed purple goop, aimed directly for me. I gathered my things, sprung to my feet, and leaped off the side of the building. I aimed and shot as I continued to fall. The lasers trailed down Plasmus's back.

Before I hit the ground, a pair of arms scooped me up and took me higher into the air.

"Excellent shots," Starfire said.

"Thanks," I said.

Starfire dropped me off next to the T-Car. Cyborg and Beast Boy climbed out.

"If you get _any_ of your nastiness on my car, you're paying for it!" Cyborg cried. He summoned his sonic cannon and fired at Plasmus. Plasmus shielded his face with his arms and shrieked angrily. Beast Boy transformed into a gorilla, leaped into the air, and punched Plasmus's cheek. Plasmus stumbled back.

"Give me a boost," I said. Cyborg laced his fingers together. I placed my foot in his hands, and he launched me up into the air.

As my body twisted to face Plasmus, I slapped the side of my bazooka. Gears whirred inside, and the bazooka slimmed to a handle. A silver blade shot out from the handle, and I stabbed it into one of Plasmus's multiple eyes. Sewage gushed out, and Plasmus roared. Goop grabbed my feet and secured me to his head. I tried to pull away, but my body and my weapon were stuck. The goop traveled up my legs.

Plasmus roared in agony, and I fell backwards as his hold on me released. In fact, that entire chunk of his face had been cut clean off by another blade. With the birdarang sword in one hand, Robin wrapped his other arm around my waist.

"Hold this," he said, handing me his sword. I awkwardly cradled both swords in my arms, trying hard to not cut myself. Robin reached for his utility belt and fired a grappling hook. It snagged on the balcony of a fire escape. We swung around Plasmus and landed on the ground. "Now!"

Starfire and Raven hovered above Plasmus, within his blind spot. With their arms stretched towards each other, astral magic and star energy combined into a tall, large, green and black stake.

"Azarath, metrion, _zinthos_!" Raven thrust her arms down, and the stake followed the motion.

The stake plunged into Plasmus, starting from the top of his head and through his body. Plasmus screeched in agony. His body melted. The goop trailed into nearby sewage grates and storm drains. Once the goop cleared, we saw a man dressed only in a red Speedo fast asleep on the asphalt.

"Yeah! We did it!" Beast Boy said. He raised his hand for a high five, and Cyborg gave him one.

"The police should be here any minute," Cyborg said. On cue, sirens echoed in the distance. "You know what this calls for? Pizza!"

"Yes! I second the notion of filling our bellies with the delicious cheese, pepperoni, and anchovy delicacy!" Starfire said.

"For the last time, we're _not_ adding anchovies to our pizza," Raven said.

"No pepperoni either! Vegetarian, remember?" Beast Boy said.

"I'm sorry, but some people _want_ to be happy," Cyborg said. Beast Boy glared at him.

"Let's head back to the Tower," Robin said. "I'd rather talk about food somewhere that doesn't reek of raw sewage."

As my friends piled into the T-Car, my communicator buzzed. I froze in my stride. I plucked my communicator from my belt, turned around, and flipped it open.

 _"Where are you?"_ it read.

I sighed. _"TT. Be there in a few."_

"How's the new feature working?" I yelped and turned to face Robin, who tried to peer over my shoulder and at the message. I held the communicator to my chest.

"It's really great... and convenient," I said. "My mom's glad that she can get a hold of me while I'm here. Good thing Cyborg cracked the whole inter-dimensional communications thing."

"I'm glad," Robin said. "Did she need something?"

"Uh, yeah... I've got to head back."

"Right, your thing that you still refuse to tell me about."

"I told you, it's personal to her. I need to respect that."

"I know, I know. I'll see you soon?"

I nodded. Robin smiled and we both leaned in. My communicator buzzed again, louder this time, and startled us. I chuckled nervously, closed my communicator, and tucked it away.

"See you later." I kissed his cheek, stepped back, and touched my Teen Titans necklace. My vision faded to black.

 _She's so going to kill me._

* * *

My eyes popped open. I pulled the covers off my bed and grabbed my jacket and duffel bag off my computer chair; the chair spun around a few times before slowing to a stop. I stole a glance at the clock while I slid my jacket on: 4:41 PM. My eyes trailed to my floor-length mirror. In the top left and right corners of the mirror, pictures hung on tacks. The one on the right was of me and Beast Boy, taken during Trouble in Tokyo. The one on the left was of a young Robin; it was a special gift to me from a well-known figure, despite never meeting him in person.

 _11 minutes late._ My hip buzzed. I chuckled nervously. _She's never going to let me hear the end of this._

I slung the duffel bag over my shoulders and hurried out of my room. I climbed down the stairs and to the door.

"See you later, Ciela," a voice called from the living room. I glanced over my shoulder as I turned the doorknob and opened the door.

"Bye, Mom," I called. I stepped outside.

A car horn blasted behind me, startling me into slamming the front door shut. I turned around and glared at the dark blue car parked in front of my house. I scrambled down the front steps, across the lawn, and to the car. I threw the passenger door open and climbed inside.

"Was the horn really necessary?" I said. "Your thousands of messages were good enough."

With the partner communicator in her hand, Jane eyed me with a teasing smile. There was a glint in her green eyes. She flipped the communicator shut, tucked it into her jacket pocket, and shifted the car into drive.

"You needed the wake-up call," Jane said. She pulled the car away from the curb. "I can still see hearts in your eyes."

I choked on my air and turned my head to the window. "Shut up," I mumbled.

Jane chuckled. "I've got to remind you of your life here, too. Exams are coming up, and neither of us can afford to fail."

"My grades are fine, thank you very much."

"But we can't lose to the guys. It's totally unfair that it's three against two; fingers crossed one of them bombs or gets sick that day and misses school."

"I mean, even if they did win, it's not like we have anything to lose..."

"Nothing except my stubborn pride."

"...True. Study session tonight?"

"Yes, please."

Jane pulled into the gym parking lot. She turned the car off, and we climbed out of the car. A blast of cool air hit us as we entered the gym. Jane signed us in, and we walked down the white, empty hallway. The stench of sweat hung in the air, and it heightened each time we passed by open doors leading into weight and cardio rooms. We stopped by the locker room to change into exercise clothes. I reached behind me, unclipped my necklace, and hung it on a tiny hook. I stuffed my communicator underneath my clothes. We left the locker room. I tied my hair into a ponytail as we entered the gymnastics room. A few people were already inside, tossing and turning gracefully in the air.

"Think you can try a backflip today?" Jane said, stretching her arms.

I snorted. "Not unless you want to have our study session in a hospital room."

Jane rolled her eyes. We finished stretching and walked onto the mats.

"You've got to push yourself," Jane said.

"And I will... by doing things that I _know_ I can do without breaking bones," I said.

Taking a running start, I executed a series of cartwheels. I finished the last one in a round-off. Jane did the same. We cartwheeled back side-by-side.

"Then how about we try a backhand spring?" Jane said. She folded her arms at my tense reaction. "It's not as extreme as a backflip, but it's a step closer to being able to do one."

I stepped back as Jane shook out her wrists. She crouched to gain power and arched backwards as she leaped and performed a backhand spring.

"See? Easy," she said, straightening her shirt.

My jaw dropped. "Our studying should include a dictionary, because you clearly don't know the definition of 'easy'."

"It'll be fine. I'll help you." Jane grabbed my shoulders and turned me around. "We'll start with guiding you through the motion. Raise your hands straight above you." I obeyed. "Now, I'll hold onto you while you fall back into a bridge."

I gulped. Jane placed her hands on my waist as I lowered myself backwards. My hands found the ground.

"Okay," I winced. It was hard to look at her from this angle. "What now?"

"From here, you go into a handstand, and then you come back to your feet."

I nodded. I lifted one foot first and pushed the other one up so I was in a handstand; Jane kept her hands on my waist to keep me balanced.

"Now, bring your feet back to the ground." I obeyed and planted my feet on the ground. I stood straight and brushed my hands off on my shirt. "Good. If you keep practicing that, you'll be comfortable enough to do the real thing eventually."

I nodded. "Thanks."

Jane smiled.

* * *

My ears perked at the heavy sigh that cut the air. I glanced up from my history textbook and at Jane, who already stared at me with the top half of her face poking up from her textbook. I glanced at the clock: 8:58 PM. I sighed and lowered my book into my lap.

"Okay, it's been about an hour since our last break," I said.

Jane slammed her book shut, and I flinched from the sharp noise. Jane planted the book on the floor and kicked it away with her foot. It slid and hit my door. I rolled my eyes and smiled. A cell phone trilled. Jane grabbed her phone and lifted it to her ear.

"Hello?" she said. Her eyebrows wrinkled. "Uh, okay..." She pressed the speaker button. "You're on speaker."

 _"How's it going?"_ our friend said.

"Fine. We're studying."

 _"That's cute. You're going to need it to beat us."_

"Did you call for something important, or just to waste our time?"

 _"Have you ever heard of the show Young Justice?"_

Jane and I glanced at each other. "No," I said.

 _"I just finished watching it, and it's_ so _good!"_ our friend said. _"It's like Teen Titans, so I automatically thought of you, Ciela, and it has a lot of the same characters. You really should watch it sometime."_

"Okay, thanks," I said. Jane hung up, and I glanced at her. "...We could spend our break watching the first episode."

"We need popcorn," Jane said.

After we popped a giant bowl of popcorn, we laid on my bed with my laptop propped in front of us. I pulled up Netflix and brought up the show. I clicked on the first episode, "Independence Day", and pressed play.

"Yikes," I cringed as Mister Freeze froze a family barbecuing at the park.

A batarang flew into the shot and hit the edge of the freeze ray. Mister Freeze caught his balance and growled.

 _"Batman,"_ he mumbled under his breath. He turned in the direction of where the batarang was thrown. No one was there. Laughter echoed through the air.

The reflection of a young boy appeared in the glass dome covering Mister Freeze's head. A pair of feet smashed into the glass, and the boy backflipped off.

"No way," I said, my jaw dropping. Jane burst into laughter. "What's so funny?!"

"Is that Robin?!" Jane cried as the Boy Wonder threw two red batarangs at Mister Freeze. They bounced off the glass dome and cracked it. She gasped for breath.

 _"Oh. Boy Wonder,"_ Mister Freeze said as he stood. _"The Bat sent you to drag me off to prison. Frankly, I'm underwhelmed."_

 _"Great, but I'm kind of in a hurry here,"_ Robin said.

 _"Kids. Always in such a rush."_

 _"Not talking to you!"_

"How _old_ is he?!" Jane said.

"Jane!" I cried.

"Congratulations, he's voiced by Jesse McCartney!" I smothered her face with a pillow. Jane grabbed the pillow and kept her face buried in it as she laughed herself into tears. I grumbled and turned back to the screen.

The scene ended with Batman kicking Mister Freeze's face in. The next scene introduced Green Arrow and Speedy.

Green Arrow chuckled as he knelt next to their defeated opponent. _"Kid had a glass jaw."_

 _"Hilarious. Can we go?"_ Speedy said.

"Oh, great," I mumbled, "he hasn't changed a bit."

The scene changed.

"Whoa," Jane said as she dried her eyes, "Aqualad's design is a lot different than what I'm used to."

I chuckled. "I like it. It's a lot more fitting than the blue unitard," I said. "Also, he shares the same voice actor as Cyborg."

The final introduction scene opened with two figures running around Captain Cold at incredible speeds.

I gasped and threw my hands up into the air. "Wally!" I cried as he appeared on the screen. After defeating Captain Cold and a short chat with Flash, a wide grin filled his face.

"Great," Jane said, " _he_ hasn't changed a bit."

"Don't rag on him. _I'm_ glad he's still the same," I said. Jane rolled her eyes.

After the opening sequence, the four pairs of mentors and prodigies headed towards a large building. People behind red ropes cheered and snapped pictures of them.

 _"First time at the Hall,"_ Kid Flash said, _"I'm a little overwhelmed."_

 _"You're overwhelmed, Freeze was underwhelmed... Why isn't anyone ever just_ whelmed _?"_

A groan escaped me, and I covered my face in my hands.

"What?" Jane said.

"I understand what Wally meant now," I said. My hands pulled on my cheeks as I dragged them over my face and slapped them into my lap.

The episode continued. Speedy had a tantrum, quit, and stormed out of the Hall of Justice (something I wasn't surprised at). Two emergencies popped up, and the Justice League left to tend to the more important one, ordering the young sidekicks to stay. As soon as they left, Aqualad asked about the other emergency, concerning something called 'Project Cadmus'. Robin, with a smirk, stepped up to the computer, hacked into it, and pulled up information about it. And so, the three set off against their mentors' orders and hurried to Project Cadmus.

The episode ended with them breaking inside a sealed room and releasing a boy wearing a white bodysuit with a red Superman 'S' on his chest. The boy, with Superman-like powers, defeated them.

"Kids," Jane mumbled. She snickered and lowered her voice. "He's, like, ten."

"Oh, my gosh, shut up!" I cried. "They might be the same person in the DC universe, but the Young Justice Robin and the Teen Titans Robin are completely different. This one doesn't know who I am." I glanced at the clock; it was a quarter 'til 10:00. "Break time's over." Jane sat up, stretched her arms, and yawned. "We've been studying for quite a while. Let's call it a night."

"I agree. Mind if I stay over?"

"Sure."

"Great; I'm already asleep." Jane flopped back down on my bed.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my laptop off my bed. I closed it and set it back on my desk. "That _was_ really cool. I like this Young Justice show."

"Yeah," Jane mumbled dreamily. "Let's watch some more tomorrow."

A deep yawn escaped my lips. "Okay."

 _I should probably get ready for bed first._ I yawned again and rubbed my tired eyes. My necklace thumped against my skin from my movement. _Eh, I'll worry about it tomorrow._

I walked to the other side of the bed, the side not conquered by Jane, and slipped underneath the covers. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

~TPPOV~

The large, red numbers on the digital clock next to Ciela's bed changed to 10:00 PM. Light pulsated from her closed laptop, but it didn't stir the sleeping girls. The same light shimmered from Ciela's necklace. After a few seconds of glowing, the light from the laptop and the necklace disappeared, followed seconds later by Ciela herself. Darkness returned, leaving Jane alone in the room.


End file.
